farcryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Oasisstrings.txt (Far Cry 2)
oasisstrings.txt — текстовый файл из русскоязычной локализации игры Far Cry 2, содержащий полный перечень реплик персонажей, сообщений интерфейса, команд меню игры, преобразованный из формата XML UTF-8 в формат TXT UTF-8. Для удобства чтения файл очищен от управляющих тегов языка XML. Файл в исходном формате XML доступен на странице Файл:FC2 oasisstrings.odt. Содержит 61 секцию, 11392 строки. Использование Предназначен для оформления статей, посвящённых игре Far Cry 2, точного цитирования, поиска фактов, пасхалок и т.п. Источник ..\Data_Win32\patch.dat\languages\russian\oasisstrings.rml Содержимое enum value stringtable language=russian Subtitles 5153370 Победа! 5173373 Вы надавали им! 5172533 Вы выиграли бой! 5153212 Победа за вами! 5173333 Вы подедили! 5153106 Враг повержен! 5172923 Вы обержали победу! 5172913 Вы разбили нашего врага! 5172848 Превосходно! 5153299 Отлично! 5173438 Поражение! 5153771 Они победили! 5172728 Вы проиграли сражение! 5173203 Вы проиграли! 5172076 Враг победил! 5153653 Вы проиграли! 5153776 Вы не победили врага! 5172146 Позор! 5172798 Сражение вничью. 5172633 Битва закончена. 5153257 Патовая ситуация. 5153939 Никто не победил. 5173168 Возвращайтесь, вы же бежите от драки! 5153293 Вы покинули область боя! 5172349 Вы вышли за границу! 5173153 Вы пересекли периметр! 5172943 Вы покинули зону сражения! 5172211 Не оставляйте поле боя! 5153958 У меня тут лучшая команда! 5172983 Я нанял лучших! 5173328 Ваша жестокость - восхититиельна! 5153569 Я горжусь вами, ребята! 5173418 Я горд вести вас в бой! 5172206 Отличный день для всех нас! 5153914 Вы достойны тех денег, что получаете! 5172051 А вы, наемники хороши в своем деле! 5172473 Вы стоите своих денег! 5173108 Вы те самые бешеные псы, что мне нужны! 5172743 Я окружен недоумками! 5173223 Вы сорвали ЛУЧШИЕ из моих планов. 5173313 Не подведите меня вновь. 5172339 Вас побили, как собак... собаки вы и есть! 5172022 Я не понимаю, почему ваше поражение меня удивляет! 5153578 Я нанял не тех людей. 5172958 Не разочаруйте меня вновь... 5153635 Я думал, вы лучшие. 5153818 Ваше поражение меня позорит. 5173348 Не разочаруйте меня вновь... 5153756 Мне говорили, вы - лучшие. 5173383 Я устал ждать победы. 5172191 Сразимся в другой день. 5173253 Будьте умнее, не разочаровывайте меня больше. 5172002 Вы тратите мое время! 5172788 Пустая трата боеприпасов! 5153327 В следующий раз я жду результата! 5172086 Смотри, куда идешь! 5153711 Обернись! Бой у тебя за спиной! 5173048 Дезертиры будут казнены! 5153226 Не ожидал от тебя такой трусости! 5172106 Возвращайся в бой, или я тебе голову оторву! 5153201 К трусам нет пощады! 5153621 Возвращайся в бой. 5172241 На этот бой - 5 минут. 5153746 Даю пять минут. 5153243 Еще пять минут для боя! 5172488 Пять минут! 5173298 Сражение закончится через пять минут. 5173228 У вас осталось пять минут. 5172429 Две минуты до конца сражения. 5153973 Еще две минуты! 5173293 Еще две минуты - и все! 5173058 У вас осталось всего две минуты! 5172968 Через две минуты битва закончится! 5153947 Две минуты! 5172733 У вас всего две минуты! 5172653 Осталось две минуты до конца. 5172056 Шестьдесят секунд! 5172448 Одна минута! 5153781 Осталась одна минута! 5172141 Одна минута! 5153133 Остается одна минута! 5172703 Осталась всего одна минута! 5173163 Времени много, но не ленитесь! 5153741 Солдатам, как вы, времени должно хватить. 5172673 Уверен - времени достаточно. 5153088 Используйте это время мудро. 5153421 Не расслабляйтесь. 5173118 Каждая секунда на счету! 5172713 Ах-ах! Время выходит. 5153988 Убейте их! 5153378 Пора заканчивать! 5172528 Я надеюсь, вы успеете! 5153491 Часы тикают! 5172948 Постарайтесь справиться! 5173113 Поторопитесь, друзья мои! 5172658 НУ ЖЕ! НУ, НУ! 5172873 Вперед! Вперед! 5172404 Ну же, давайте! 5173138 Сейчас я увижу, на что вы годитесь! 5153551 Еще есть время, чтобы победить! 5172101 Чтобы победить, нам нужно еще пять очков! 5172998 Нам нужно еще пять очков! 5153870 Пять очков до победы! 5173238 Некогда расслабляться! 5172379 Дайте мне пять очков! 5153676 Еще пять очков, и день наш! 5173248 Нам нужно заработать еще пять очков! 5173443 Еще пять очков! 5172748 Два очка до победы! 5153496 Нам нужно всего два очка! 5173403 Мы выиграем, если заработаем еще два очка! 5172374 Всего два очка! 5172483 Еще два очка, и сражение за нами! 5153924 Нам нужно всего два очка! 5153461 Вперед, принесите мне еще два очка! 5153875 Еще два очка, победа! 5153115 Нам нужно еще одно очко! 5172583 Нам нужно всего одно очко, чтобы победить! 5172813 Одно очко - и мы победили! 5172768 Заставьте меня гордиться... принесите мне последнее очко! 5172758 Еще одно очко - и мы победили! 5153983 Еще одно очко, и мы - чемпионы! 5172295 Еще пять очков, и противник победит! 5172883 Врагу нужно всего пять очков для победы! 5172394 Еще пять очков, и они победят! 5173208 Им нужно всего пять очков, чтобы побить нас! 5172638 Если они получат еще пять очков, мы проиграем. 5173423 Им нужно всего пять очков, чтобы победить. 5153807 Если они получат еще пять очков, мы проиграем. 5172708 Врагу нужно всего пять очков для победы! 5173178 Еще два очка, и они победят. 5172818 Если они заработают еще два очка, мы проиграем! 5172061 Им нужно всего два очка, чтобы побить нас! 5172558 Если они заработают еще два очка, все закончится. 5153079 Нашим врагам нужно всего два очка. 5153511 Для победы им нужно всего два очка. 5153616 Если они получат еще два очка, мы проиграем! 5172538 Если они получат два очка, мы проиграем. 5172863 Если они заработают еще одно очко, то они победят! 5172693 Еще одно очко, и все закончится! 5172668 Если враг получит очко, все закончится! 5153183 Им для победы нужно только одно очко! 5153314 Если враг получит очко, мы проиграем! 5172111 Если они получат еще очко, для нас все будет кончено! 5172808 Если они получат очко, мы проиграем! 5153249 Врагу нужно лишь одно очко, чтобы победить! 5153899 Нельзя расслабляться! 5153319 Хорошо - продолжайте так же! 5153070 Я плачу вам за результаты, а не за то, что вы стоите и позволяете в себя стрелять. 5172783 Вперед! За работу! 5153716 Мы победим! 5153813 За работу! 5172290 Отлично! Продолжайте нападать! 5153736 Я удвою вам жалование! 5173043 Продолжайте наступать! Нельзя сейчас расслабляться! 5153481 Ну же, вперед, не спите! 5172928 Победа близка! 5153534 Да! Заканчивайте с этим! 5173123 Чувствуете?.. Победа близка, друзья мои! Отрабатывайте деньги! Бейте их! 5172963 Ну же! Заканчивайте! Похороните этих шакалов! 5173103 Ну, почти готово... добейте их! 5172773 Еще немного, давите их! 5153097 Отлично! Прикончите их! 5173133 Не сбавляйте нажима! 5172623 Говорят, "удача любит храбрых"... Кто же не любит быть удачливым? *смеется* 5153542 Не останавливайтесь! 5173338 Победа близка! Вперед! 5173428 Вот за что я вам плачу! 5172508 Победа! Победа! Вперед! 5172226 Ну же, бейте! 5172878 Еще есть шанс все изменить... Вперед! 5153605 Все еще не закончилось! 5153880 Давите их! 5172853 Мы еще можем победить! 5172329 За работу, псы! 5172498 Это еще не конец! 5173283 Хотите получить деньги? Тогда выиграйте! 5172573 Да что же происходит! 5172608 Вы проигрываете! 5173158 Соберитесь! 5173263 Дайте же им сдачи, черт побери! 5172458 Вы проигрываете! Соберитесь! 5173273 Если эти шакальи выродки украдут у меня победу, ответите все вы! 5172424 Надо было заплатить противнику... а не вам! 5172176 Не дайте им победить! 5153560 Сражайтесь же! 5153885 Сражайтесь же, проклятье! 5172389 Что вы делаете?! Наступайте! 5153909 Вы похожи на бабуинов! 5172683 Похоже, мои враги наняли более одаренных солдат! Придется поискать таких же! 5172121 Вы хотите, чтобы эти дворняги выиграли?! Вы позорите меня своей трусостью! Даю вам последний шанс оправдать себя! 5173463 Сделайте же что-то, или я вас всех перестреляю! 5173458 Не проиграйте! Сопротивляйтесь! 5153416 Перегруппируйтесь и сражайтесь! 5172161 Если эти змееныши победят, я заставлю вас пожалеть! 5172007 Последний шанс! Вперед! 5172993 Покажите мне, из чего вы сделаны! 5153405 Делайте свою работу, или я найду кого-нибудь вам на замену! 5172858 Это командный бой насмерть! 5153192 Это сражение команд насмерть! 5173008 Пускай начнется бой команд насмерть! 5173388 Это сражение команд насмерть. 5153929 Это командный бой насмерть! 5153207 Командный бой насмерть; приготовились! 5153963 Готовьтесь, это битва насмерть! Или вы, или они! ВПЕРЕД! 5172126 Уничтожьте противника! Вместе вы сильны; будете сражаться поодиночке - поодиночке и умрете! 5153475 Я не люблю произносить речи. Сотрите врага в порошок. Работайте вместе, и тогда вместе отпразднуете победу! 5172603 Держитесь друг друга и сражайтесь отважно! Уничтожьте врага, и награда ваша! 5172738 Враг получил груз алмазов, который хранит на базе. Они мне нужны! Украдите их и принесите на нашу базу. 5153596 Нападите на вражескую базу и украдите их алмазы, затем возвращайтесь на нашу базу. 5172081 У врага есть вещь, которую я хочу получить. Обыщите его базу и украдите алмазы. Убейте всех, кто попробует вас остановить. 5173213 Пробейтесь на вражескую базу, заберите алмазы и принесите их сюда - и как можно скорее! 5153486 Враг получил мои алмазы! 5173013 Враг украл мои алмазы! 5153968 Нет! У них мои алмазы! 5153336 Они забрали наши алмазы! 5173088 Враг забрал мои алмазы! 5173468 Враг забрал мои алмазы! 5153751 Враг забрал наши алмазы. 5153846 Враг украл наши алмазы! 5153640 Они потеряли украденные алмазы! 5173398 Враг потерял алмазы, украденные у нас! 5153629 Враг потерял наши алмазы! 5173143 Ха! Враг бросил алмазы! 5172384 Они потерял алмазы, украденные у меня! 5173128 Они бросили наши алмазы! 5153864 Мы вернули наши алмазы! 5173258 Мои алмазы снова на базе! 5172513 Мои алмазы снова на базе! 5173038 Украденные алмазы снова у нас. 5172359 Мы заработали очко! 5172593 Наша команда получила очко! 5172503 Мы получили очко! 5153359 Наша команда заработала очко! 5173288 Мы получили очко! 5153841 Ваша команда получила очко. 5172493 Мы украли их алмазы! 5173408 Мы захватили их алмазы! 5172032 Их алмазы у нас! 5153345 Мы взяли их алмазы! 5172216 Их алмазы у нас! 5172300 Мы захватили их алмазы! 5153160 Мы потеряли их алмазы! 5173033 Мы упустили алмазы врага! 5172903 Наши бойцы потеряли алмазы врага! 5172678 Мы потеряли алмазы врага! 5172933 Кто-то упустил алмазы врага! 5153978 Алмазы врага больше не у нас! 5153435 Враг вернул свои алмазы на базу! 5153611 Алмазы врага возвращены на базу! 5172017 Вражеские алмазы вернулись на базу. 5173343 Вражеские алмазы возвращены на базу! 5172166 Наш враг вернул свои алмазы на базу! 5173233 Вражеские алмазы снова на базе! 5173453 Алмазы врага снова под защитой его базы! 5153151 Алмазы врага снова на его базе! 5153856 Они заработали очко! 5153142 Враг заработал очко! 5172136 Они принесли мои алмазы на свою базу! 5172116 Они ускользнули от нас и мои алмазы оказались захвачены. 5153175 Они получили очко! 5172271 Враг получил очко! 5172305 Они доставили мои алмазы на свою базу! 5153501 Они ускользнули от нас и мои алмазы оказались захвачены. 5172131 И не забывайте оберегать мои алмазы! 5173393 И не дайте этим псам украсть мои алмазы! 5173068 Враг будет действовать так же... так что вам придется защищать мои алмазы. 5153996 Предупреждаю: не дайте им украсть мои алмазы! 5172698 Хорошо! Теперь хватайте их контейнер! 5172354 Отлично! Моя собственность спасена! 5172888 Замечательно! Теперь - наступайте! 5172323 Хорошо! Теперь принесите мне ИХ контейнер! 5153387 Вы идиоты! Подонки! Враг украл МОЙ груз! Верните его! 5172828 Вы позволили врагу украсть мой приз! Убейте их, или я сам убью вас! 5172181 Догоните этого вора, немедленно! 5172310 Остановите их! 5172833 Эти сволочи украли мою награду! Остановите их... или я всех вас перебью! 5153309 Проклятые воры! 5172688 Теперь верните мою собственность, пока подонок ее не утащил! 5172618 Вам повезло! Теперь верните мою собственность! 5173028 Вор мертв. Найдите их, пока это не сделали его друзья! 5153284 Этот груз МОЙ! Вперед! 5172598 Заберите груз СЕЙЧАС же! 5172988 Постарайтесь не облажаться! 5153351 Вперед. БЫСТРО! 5172543 А-а... победа! 5153452 Ах... отлично! Я надеюсь, вы закрепите этот результат. Врежьте им еще раз. 5172478 Вот чего я ожидаю от настоящих наемников! 5172663 Вот именно ЭТОГО я и ожидал от вас! 5153701 Продолжайте в том же духе. 5173173 Очень хорошо! Груз доставлен! 5172434 Но это еще не конец. Продолжайте! 5173413 Вот это приз! 5153429 Приз достойный смерти! 5172091 Не упустите их! 5173278 Берегите их ценой своей жизни! 5172868 Несите их ко мне! 5173243 Скорее несите их мне! 5153761 Не теряйте время, тащите их в лагерь! 5172231 Потеряете - я буду ОЧЕНЬ недоволен. 5153835 Нельзя их бросать! 5172718 Так нельзя! Сейчас же верните их! 5173098 Верните их, иначе не получите денег! 5172344 Где они? Верните их! 5172409 Верните их любой ценой! 5172364 Верните их, или пожалеете! 5153443 Они выставляют нас дураками! 5172156 Безродные псы! Наступайте же! 5172251 Они издеваются над вами! 5153721 Они вас позорят! 5172334 Что случилось? Сражайтесь! 5172578 Я думал, вас хорошо обучили! 5172643 Как вы это допустили? 5173448 Я плачу вам целое состояние! Идите и отрабатывайте его! 5173268 Эти ублюдки удрали с моим богатством! 5153528 В следующий раз - ОСТАНОВИТЕ их! 5173063 Да в чем проблема? Делайте свое дело! 5172843 Вы позволяете этим неудачникам бегать вокруг вас кругами! 5172256 Старайтесь изо всех сил, иначе пожалеете! 5172046 Я вычту это из вашей зарплаты! 5172518 Тупицы! Всех вас нужно расстрелять! 5173368 За эти камни придется платить кровью! 5173323 Вы позволили врагу украсть мою собственность. Я убивал и за меньшее. 5153726 Наверно, я сменю профессию... а вас всех пущу в расход! 5173003 Я повышаю вас! 5153411 А вот и повышение! 5153275 Вы заслужили повышение! 5172246 Приказ на повышение подписан! 5172838 Вы получаете повышение! 5172793 Повышение у вас в кармане. 5153851 Вы заслужили это повышение! 5172236 Приказ на повышение подписан! 5172723 Ваши труды не будут забыты. У вас есть новое оружие. 5172171 Отличная работа должна быть вознаграждена. У вас есть новый оружейный набор! 5173078 Неплохо. Вы получаете немного нового оружия. 5172973 Вы готовы стать лучшими! Хорошо! Вот новый оружейный набор для вашей цели. 5173023 Классная работа. У вас есть новое оружие. 5153953 Поздравляю, теперь все знают, насколько вы круты. 5172369 Я восхищен. Но один дружеский совет: будьте осторожны. 5172012 Ну, посмотри на себя! Серьезный человек! 5172285 У вас есть цель… Новый оружейный набор уже в вашем снаряжении. 5172753 Да, вы решительно настроены оставить свой след. И тепрь вам доступно новое оружие. 5172096 Я награждаю тех, кто хорошо работает. Вот вам новое оружие. 5173198 Амбициозно! У вас появился новый оружейный набор. 5153365 Такой талант достоен самого лучшего. Вам доступно новое оружие 5173188 Элитный солдат! Продолжай в том же духе! 5172763 Вижу, вы стараетесь. 5153220 Впечатляет. Посмотрим, на что еще вы способны. 5172186 Это бой насмерть! 5173083 Это сражение насмерть! 5153467 Готовьтесь к бою насмерть! 5172803 Это бой насмерть. 5173353 Это сражение насмерть. 5153169 Готовьтесь к бою насмерть! 5172563 Каждый сражается за себя. Это закон природы... 5153645 Один из вас победит. Остальные будут страдать! 5172201 По закону джунглей надо сражаться до конца... победит сильнейший. 5153396 Это - анархия! Не поворачивайся ни к кому спиной и бей каждого, кого можешь. 5172221 Это не обычный бой! Сегодня с вами будет мой капитан. Я хочу, чтобы вы охраняли его, пока он захватывает ключевые точки на поле боя. 5172027 У меня хорошие новости для вас! Мой капитан будет сражаться вместе с вами. Охраняйте его, захватить ключевые точки на поле боя может только он! 5153682 Я оказываю вам огромную честь - быть моим капитаном в бою. Капитан должен захватывать ключевые точки поля боя, пока остальные его защищают! 5153662 С вами мой капитан. Он - моя правая рука. Я дал ему очень важное задание. Вы должны защищать его, а он будет захватывать важные точки на поле боя. 5172553 Сегодня с вами будет мой капитан. Он - очень важный человек. Я хочу, чтобы вы защищали его, пока он захватывает ключевые точки на поле боя. 5172568 Все вы - опытные наемники, но сегодня один из вас удостоится особенной чести. Он будет капитанов и поведет свой взвод, чтобы захватить несколько точек на поле боя. 5153266 Наш капитан пал! 5153934 Наш капитан ранен! 5172419 Мой капитан повержен! 5172613 Вы должны защищать капитана! 5172151 Мы убили их капитана, но не захватили все контрольные точки! 5172823 Их капитан мертв, но мы еще не захватили всех точек! 5172463 Мы устранили их капитана, но пока не контролируем всех стратегических точек. 5153798 Их капитан мертв, но нам еще нужно захватить все точки! 4923482 Их капитан уязвим! Добейте его! 4935258 Вражеский капитан открыт! Берите его! 4935262 Отлично! Их капитан ранен! Теперь вы легко его убьете! 4935266 Вражеский капитан раскрылся! Это ваш шанс! 5173073 Мы захватили контрольную точку! 5172315 Ключевая точка - наша! 5172893 Еще одна точка принадлежит нам! 5172279 Мы захватили еще один пункт. 5172414 Мы управляем еще одной точкой. 5172978 Еще одна точка - наша! 5173018 Мы захватили все ключевые точки! 5172468 Все контрольные точки захвачены! 5172040 Все стратегические точки - наши! 5172399 Мы контролируем все поле боя. 5172898 Все контрольные точки захвачены! 5172196 Весь квадрат принадлежит нам! 5153234 Наш враг захватил контрольную точку! 5172548 Враг захватил контрольную точку! 5172066 Враг захватил один из контрольных пунктов! 5153506 Вражеские солдаты захватили точку! 5172938 Враги захватили стратегический пункт! 5153696 Наш враг захватил контрольную точку! 5173218 Враг сейчас контролирует все точки! 5173183 Враг захватил все поле боя! 5173378 Враг удерживает все стратегические пункты! 5153919 Все контрольные точки в руках врага! 5172628 Враг удерживает все контрольные точки! 5153690 Враг захватил все контрольные пункты. 4935350 Убейте капитана... забудьте про остальных. 4935354 Главная задача сейчас - убить их капитана! 4935358 Убейте их капитана! 4935362 Вы должны убить их капитана! Это наш единственный шанс! 5153124 Когда все точки будут захвачены, найдите и убейте вражеского капитана. 5172071 Когда точки будут захвачены, найдите вражеского капитана... и убейте его! 5153706 Когда все точки будут захвачены, найдите вражеского капитана... и устраните его! 5153904 Когда все точки будут захвачены, займитесь вражеским капитаном. Устраните его, и тогда мы победим. 5153304 Когда все точки будут захвачены, переходите ко второй фазе. Найдите и убейте вражеского капитана. Никакого снисхождения! 5173303 Когда ваш взвод захватит все точки, вам нужно найти вражеского капитана. И убить его, конечно. 5173363 Помогите ему! 5173148 Вам нужно было его охранять! 5173193 Идите и помогите ему! 5153587 Помогите ему! 5153731 Помогите ему сейчас же! 5153668 Солдаты, помогите ему! 5173318 Работайте вместе - захватите все точки и устраните их главного! 5172442 Захватите все ключевые точки, затем устраните их лидера. 5172588 Прежде чем выступать против их капитана, нужно захватить все точки. 5172918 Помогите капитану захватить все точки, и только потом выступайте против их лидера! 5172523 Отлично! Вот так! Продолжайте в том же духе. 5173358 Ну же... уничтожьте врага... убейте его! 5153789 Вот так! Вот так это и делается! Не останавливайтесь. 5172648 Вперед! Следуйте плану! 5153826 Осталось всего одно дело - убить их капитана! 5172953 Убейте их капитана, и мы победим! 5173053 Вы захватили их территорию. Осталось разобраться с капитаном. 5172453 Осталось разобраться с их капитаном! 5172908 Делайте свою работу, или я найду кого-нибудь вам на замену! 5173093 Я плачу вам за защиту моей территории! 5172778 Враг проскользнул мимо вас! освободите точку, или я накажу вас! 5173308 Верните точку... сейчас же! 5172266 Не дайте им захватить нашу территорию! 5153893 Прогоните этих дворняг! 5153766 Не расслабляйтесь, капитан в опасности! 5153519 Солдаты, защищайте своего капитана! 5172261 Мы в опасности. Защищайте капитана. 5173433 Все еще не закончилось! Охраняйте капитана! 4547336 Не будем тратить время! Кто останется жив - тот и победит! 4547341 Я больше ничего не хочу вкладывать в это сражение! Кто выживет, тот и победитель! 4547345 Этот фарс закончится лишь тогда, когда в живых из вас останется один! 4547349 Довольно! Вы будете биться, пока не останется кто-то один! 4547356 Каждый боец важен! Лечите своих товарищей! 4547361 Подлечите своих товарищей, вы еще можете победить! 4547365 Работайте вместе, прикрывайте друг друга! 4547369 Спасайте своих друзей, и тогда кто-то из них спасет вас! 4547376 Ты - моя последняя надежда! Ты еще можешь выиграть! 4547381 У них численное превосходство... Теперь они затравят тебя, как зверя! 4547385 Теперь ты сам за себя! Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь! 4547389 Ты пережил своих товарищей... теперь все против тебя! 4547396 Остается один противник... убейте его - и будьте осторожны. 4547401 Из них выжил только один! Прикончите и его! 4547405 Последний враг будет сражаться до конца... держитесь вместе. 4547409 Остался только один! Добейте его! 4547416 Ха-ха! Замечательно! Один на один! Убей последнего врага, и вся слава будет твоей! 4547421 Вас осталось только двое! Но выиграть может лишь один... убей его, или он убьет тебя! 4547425 Все свелось к тебе и ему. Убей его! 4547429 Вас осталось двое... может, ты и сильнее его... докажи мне это! 5124037 У меня есть информация о твоей миссии. Ты не первый, кого посылают за Шакалом. До тебя был другой человек. Он замолчал - и его сочли мертвым. Но теперь нам кажется, что это ошибка. Его информаторы оставляют послания в заброшенном поселении на юго-востоке. Перехвати сообщения и выследи информаторов. Найди пропавшего человека и устрани его. 5124224 Твой предшественник подбирается к цели, распутывая концы. Его информаторы были замечены, доставляя послания на почту в километре на западе от Порт Селао. Перехвати сообщения, проследи за информаторами, найди его и убей. 5123973 Слышал, ты искал меня, а также моего друга, Шакала. Найдешь нас на острове Селакаласе, что в центре озера Сеголо. Буду ждать. 5175655 Слушай очень внимательно. Есть новая цель. Следуй к объекту, отмеченному на карте. Уничтожь цель. Оплата стандартная - неграненые алмазы. Поступят на твой счет по выполнению задачи. 5180154 У вас…Одно…новое сообщение. 5180120 Удачного дня. 5104345 Пацан из Китая, Сяньюн... Он был твоим другом? Да, похоже. Жаль, что все так сложилось. От таких заданий не знаешь, чего ожидать. 5106748 Эчебби мертв. Надеюсь, он забрал с собой с десяток этих пидеров. Ты ведь был там? Соболезную, мужик. 5104365 На последнем задании вы не получили ни единой царапины. Неудивительно. Давар просто машина для убийства. Похоже, на ее родине маленькие девочки мечтают вовсе не о пони. 5107630 Знаешь, сотни миль от моря или океана... странное место для гибели алжирского морпеха. Чертов Эчебби. 5104449 Еще о важном... Назрин Давар. Да, печально. Плохо, когда уходят такие люди. 5105336 Билдерс никак не может успокоиться, без конца рассказывает о последней встрече со смертью. С каждым разом история обрастает новыми подробностями. Ты ему здорово помог. 5108367 Я слышал про этого парня из Китая, Сяньюн... Он очень хотел вернуться домой. А теперь... даже останков нет. Это ужасно. 5106992 И еще. Марти Аленкар... Я ищу адрес его жены в Америке. Знаю, они были в разводе... но его дети должны знать, как жил и умер их отец. 5108213 Ты сделал доброе дело, защитив молодого Сяньюна. Он храбрый парень. Наверное, даже не понял, насколько близко просвистела пуля... 5107209 Ты сумел уберечь этого алжирского аристократа. Может, его папаша оплатит тебе обучение в долбаном Сандхерсте. 5106385 Жаль Аленкара. Он был надежным. Полагаю, ты сделал все, что мог. 5009906 Похоже, китайский паренек погиб в бою. Дерьмово. Зачем он туда вообще полез? Мальчишка же еще. 5107644 Жаль твоего друга. Я его не очень хорошо знал. Его ведь звали Андре? Жестко, да. 5107901 Кстати. Тут такая неудобная штука - ты мне жизнь спас. Чтобы выровнять счет, я должен такую же услугу оказать тебе. 5106512 Я просто хотел сказать, что скорблю о Назрин. 5107293 Ох, черт. Твой приятель Андре получил по мозгам, да? Тут вечно такое случается. 5104935 Ты себя хорошо показал. Кстати, правильно решил работать с Аленкаром. У него даже туалетная бумага и та камуфляжная. 5108574 Тут говорят всякое. Похоже, прошлое дело - с гаитянином - получилось лучше, чем ожидалось. Повезло ему. 5106289 Друг мой, какие ужасные новости про Андре! Он был хорошим человеком. Отличным солдатом. Хорошо, что ты хотя бы был рядом с ним тогда. 5108336 Конечно, я помогу. Ты же спас мою задницу в прошлый раз, такое не забывают. Только свистни. 5009530 Слушай, смерть Аленкара для всех нас была ударом. У него имелись связи по всей стране, да и контакта с друзьями в Штатах он не терял. 5105940 Друг мой, я только что узнал про Омара... то есть, ты знал его как Сяньюна... Он был так молод. Но редко ли на войне погибают молодые? Думаю, он был рад видеть тебя рядом, когда это случилось. 5103351 Я слышал про мисс Давар... Очень печально. Кажется, у нее не было родственников. Наверно, это к лучшему, никто не будет горевать. 5107235 Пока мы не ушли от темы, надеюсь, ты не дашь Сяньюну увлечься. Он умен и талантлив, но чтобы повзрослеть, надо суметь выжить... 5107256 Ты был рядом с Андре Ипполи, когда его убили. Я знаю, каково это. 5108512 Я слышала, что это ты вытащил Эчебби с последней операции. Сложно представить, чтобы он завалил дело, но главное, ты его спас. 5108168 Твое последнее дело закончилось вполне нормально. Билдерс неплох - для неуравновешенного. Я слышала о нем довольно интригующие истории. 5103473 Кстати, я узнала много всего о нашем покойном друге, Сяньюне. У него очень занимательная карьера. Увы, оборвалась она рано. 5108547 Друг мой. Ты спас мне жизнь. Я хотел бы достойно отплатить тебе. 5103837 Знаешь, после происшествия с Аленкаром, ты заработал хорошую репутацию. Если не будешь осторожнее, он подумает, что ты - его ангел-хранитель. 5106820 Мы не разговаривали со смерти Марти... Не хочу показаться бесцеремонным... но ты был там, думаю, он был рад видеть друга рядом. 5105007 Нелегко было в последние дни. Я слышал про Билдерса. Конечно, все к тому шло... но никто не заслуживает того, что произошло с Фрэнком. Очень жаль. 5109828 Еще скажу: я вами восхищаюсь. Мне известно, как вы пришли на помощь мистеру Ипполи в тот раз. Он жив только благодаря вам. 5104558 Ходят слухи, что ты спас Назрин Давар от смерти! Конечно, сама она никогда не признается. Она гордая, даже сверх меры. 5106757 Вы с Билдерсом ведь были друзьями? Мне жаль. Надеюсь, он обрел покой. 5107962 Я как раз думал про Назрин Давар. Несколько лет назад у меня умерла сестра. Иногда я был готов отдать все, лишь бы знать, что она тогда не была одинока и напугана. Хорошо, что ты был рядом с Назрин, когда это случилось. 5106299 Хочу сказать... то, что случилось с мистером Ипполи, - ужасная трагедия. Погибнуть здесь, после того, что он повидал в своей жизни... Ну, такова судьба. 5105073 Знаешь, я все время думаю про Флору. Я здесь много смертей видела. Но Флора до самого конца не опускала голову. Хорошо, что в последние минуты с ней кто-то был. 5109323 Я ничего не сказала про Ференца... Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как мне жаль. Он всегда вел себя, словно был слишком хорош для этой жизни. Хорошо, что ты был рядом во время того боя. 5109089 Карбани погиб. Хотела сказать тебе, как мне жаль. Мы с ним работали вместе; пожалуй, он был самым профессиональным напарником, что я встречала. Знаешь, как он уважал тебя... 5106453 Значит, Ференц жив! Как глупо. Он втянул тебя в одну из своих безумных затей, а потом едва не лишился головы. Хорошо, что на тебя можно положиться. 5108434 Слышала, ты и Карбани Сингх едва не погибли. Нужно быть осторожнее! Люди вроде него иногда перегибают палку, увлекая людей не в том направлении... 5109679 Мне так жалко Уоррена! Несмотря на его поведение, он был очень полезен. Верный союзник. Единственное, что утешает, - вряд ли он сдался без боя. 5104955 Очень жаль, что такое случилось с Паулем. Он мне нравился. В свете последних событий я думала, что он-то будет среди выживших. Какой ужас! 5107890 Сингх мертв. Это ужасно. Он казался таким сильным! Какая же сила потребовалась, чтобы убить его! Надеюсь, его родственники справятся с утратой. 5107224 Кстати, mon cher, ты спас мне жизнь! Выполнил свою часть уговора в прошлый раз. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, - отплатить тебе тем же. 5009327 Эта Гульен... она ведь родом с Кубы. Суровая женщина. Настолько суровая, что осталась в Анголе. Нелегко такой умирать, наверное. 5105469 Мишель Даш была настоящей леди. Чертовски ее жаль. Кто бы мог подумать, что с ней такое случится? Наваждение какое-то. 5109396 Значит, Пауль мертв. По-правде, я думаю, что ему стоило давно от этого отказаться. Жаль, теперь поздно. Эта чертова страна всех нас держит на игле. 5103640 Да, мне говорили. Вы с Аленкаром были друзьями. Что ты мог сделать? Такие задания за секунду могут все поставить с ног на голову. 5109847 Я слышала, что произошло с Марти... Как такую трагедию описать словами?.. Ужасно. И ведь это не последняя жертва... 5109740 Кстати, не ожидай от меня ничего экстремального... Я не Уоррен Клайд. Я слышала про его безумную идею и то, как ты спас его от смерти. Будем работать по старинке, хорошо? 5106685 С чего бы мне отказываться с тобой работать? У тебя прекрасный послужной список. Даже Флора согласна, что ты хорошо себя проявил в сложной ситуации. 5009927 Знаешь, ты - настоящий ковбой! Из той прошлой передряги вы с Марти Аленкаром чудом вышли живыми. Он очень тебе благодарен, но вряд ли признается. 5103650 Поверить не могу, что Уоррена нет... Ужасная потеря. Он ведь был не каким-нибудь американским шутом... Он с готовностью получил бы пулю за любого из нас... Верно, так и случилось в итоге. 5009163 Думаю, ты сам знаешь: Карбани был хорошим человеком. Хорошим в бою. Жалко, что так получилось. 5106473 Йо. Мне здорово жаль Марти. А ведь вместо него мог и ты пулю поймать. Впрочем, сам знаешь. 5103153 Как я считаю, только Идромено тут более крезанутый, чем я, и все же он вышел из последней бойни целым. Теперь мне бояться нечего. 5009392 Черт. Ференц был жульем, но у него были свои правила. Я все ждал, когда он слажает, но так и не дождался. 5009681 Никто не вечен. Флора - тому подтверждение. Пусть даже ты ей помогал, в какой-то момент она не справилась. 5104665 Жаль, что Марти не сможет поучаствовать в пьянке. Ему бы понравилось. 5106026 Отлично сработано, приятель. Сяньюн до сих пор не может понять, как у него руки-ноги на месте остались. 5108274 Черт, чувак. Как же можно, чтобы умирали такие, как Мишель Даш. Полный отстой. 5009096 О, черт. Очень жаль Джо Идромено. Чокнутый был старикашка. 5105643 Слушай, раз уж ты тут: мне жаль твоего друга Ференца. 5109836 Значит, ты сумел уберечь Пауля Ференца во время его последнего дебильного задания. Отлично, чувак. 5109257 Если бы Флора была жива, она вломила бы тебе по яйцам за то, что пошел на дело без подходящего оружия. Vaya con dios. 5108917 Сегодня стоит или загрузиться работой, или нажраться в хлам. Зачем нужно было Аленкару, этому тупому засранцу, ловить пулю? 5105832 Пожалуй, я возьму небольшой отпуск. Слишком плотным было последнее задание. Вообще, я только благодаря тебе могу спланировать следующее. 5107524 Эй. никто не знал, когда Йосип получит свой билет в ад. Ты пытался его спаси. Ну не все в нашей власти. 5109058 Отлично сработано, кстати. Понимаю, почему Сингх любит с тобой работать. Ты прикрываешь напарника, когда нужно. 5106187 Значит, Карбани нет. Отстой, чувак. 5107468 Я знаю про Аленкара. Кажется, ты уже ничего не мог поделать. Мне жаль. 5108502 Я тебе полностью доверяю, друг. Фрэнк полагался на тебя, и ты его не подвел. Это все, что мне нужно знать. 5107419 Н-да, в общем... Не всегда нам везет. Теперь, когда Флора... Ну, придется привыкать. 5106244 Ты отлично провел спасательную операцию! Уоррен Клайд теперь твой должник. Да и репутации твоей можно только позавидовать. 5107712 Просто хотел сказать, что не собираюсь винить тебя за то, что случилось с Карбани. Он был профессионалом и знал, на что идет. 5106728 Сейчас не время сидеть на месте. Ну, после того, что произошло с Паулем. Так можно и свихнуться. По крайней мере, он прихватил с собой нескольких усосков. 5105841 И еще одно. Чертовски жаль Ипполи. Я говорил, что он себя считал почти пуленепробиваемым? 5106826 Мне тоже очень жаль Йосипа. Знаю, он был твоим другом. Вы там вместе оказались, да? Слышал, ты пытался его спасти. 5103309 Ну, то была лишь репетиция. У меня есть несколько по-настоящему крупных дел на уме. Нельзя же позволить Карбани Сингху перехватить у меня инициативу. 5104538 Может, сейчас и не время такое говорить, но я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Очень тяжело было потерять Сингха. Нужно отплатить этим долбанным говнюкам. 5107906 О, привет. Ты правильно поступил, отправившись за Сяньюном. Конечно, это не лучшее утешение, но ты сделал все, что мог. 5106053 Просто хотел сказать, что не собираюсь винить тебя за то, что случилось с Хакимом. Он был профессионалом и знал, на что идет. 5104533 Везучий, сукин сын. Я все знаю про ваше с Назрин Давар последнее задание. Похоже, из-за нее вас едва не подстрелили. 5104748 Благодаря тебе я обречен выслушивать рассказы Йосипа о его подвигах. В следующий раз спасай кого-нибудь, кто не так любит поболтать. 5108400 Н-да, в общем... Не всегда нам везет. Теперь, когда Назрин... Ну, придется привыкать. 5106073 Очень жаль Мишель Даш. Конечно, она была как с другой планеты, но то, что она делала здесь... Это было очень смело. Я ее уважал. 5103024 Как мне кажется, сейчас не время сидеть на месте. Ну, после того, что произошло с Фрэнком. Так можно и свихнуться. По крайней мере, он был не один. 5108153 Не так много возможностей ошибиться, да. Я просто следую на почтительном расстоянии. Не то, чтобы я был твоей наживкой - это дело Мишель. 5105454 Ты отлично провел спасательную операцию! Сяньюн теперь твой должник. Да и репутации твоей можно только позавидовать. 5009711 Бедная Назрин. Представить не могу, как это случилось. Ты когда-нибудь интересовался ее историей? Неудивительно, что она никогда не говорила о политике, и все же была воином. 4889730 Боюсь, вы опоздали. Тут уже никого нет. Но я знаю место - в полумиле на юг от Мокуба. Есть там один магазинчик, посмотрите по карте. 4889720 Вы теряете время, сэр. У меня ничего нет. Есть, правда, один магазин - в миле на юго-запад от Пала. Найдете на карте. 5103334 Эй! Ты с ума сошел? 4889740 У меня ничего нет, увы. Правда, есть один знакомый у горы Табамолетса, в миле на северо-восток от Пала. По карте найдете. 4889710 Да, вам не повезло. У меня ничего не осталось. Попробуйте навестить моего друга, на северо-западе от Пала. Он - ветеринар. Посмотрите по карте. 5105622 Не пойми меня неправильно, но я не думаю, что стоит хандрить в баре, когда вещи Идромено продают с молотка. Мне его тоже жаль, но... такова жизнь. 5108813 Че, дебил?! 5107811 Может, сейчас и не время такое говорить, но я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Очень тяжело было потерять Эчебби. Нужно отплатить этим долбанным говнюкам. 5103162 Как бы нам ни было, вы с Андре выбрались из этого ужаса невредимыми. Было тяжело, но вы справились. 5008958 Ты спятил?! 5108413 Держи ствол крепче. 5109440 Сукин сын! 5107322 Спятил? 5109688 Ты в своем уме?! 5108478 Да, если честно, мне очень жаль мистера Билдерса. Он мне помогал английский учить. Чтобы запас слов пополнить. Никто больше не вызвался. И вот теперь он мертв... 5103574 Эй, а ты нормальный парень - одолел целую армию, чтобы Франк мог отойти, да? Пока ты так поступаешь, нам нечего бояться. 5104528 Ты давно был знаком с Марти? Я видел его всего несколько раз, он всегда выглядел, как крутой наемник. Рассказывал мне смешные шутки. Как только он не уберегся?.. 5106265 Знаешь, без обид - ты и этот Аленкар - настоящие нарушители спокойствия. Повезло, что вас не разорвали на куски в тот раз. Теперь Аленкар у тебя в долгу, да. 5106568 Я даже знать ничего не хочу про твое последнее задание! Мало ли, во что вы с Хакимом ввязались. Хорошо еще, что вы были вдвоем, иначе все могло бы кончиться плохо. 5105991 Слушай, это как праздник для меня! Ну, после нашего последнего дела. Возьму маленький отпуск, расслаблюсь, просто за тобой похожу. 5108032 Скоро нам придется провернуть по-настоящему большое дело. Слышал про вас с Андре. Ну вы реально чокнутые. 5103052 Слушай, мне очень жаль Андре. Он был хорошим человеком. Порой я за него здорово боялся. Но ведь погиб он, как настоящий герой? 5107067 Мне очень жаль твоего друга, Марти Аленкара. Я слышал, ты пытался его спасти. Он был американцем? Я слышал, как он однажды говорил на другом языке. 5105972 Хорошо, что вам с Марти Аленкаром удалось выбраться из переделки относительно невредимыми. Похоже, ты - верный друг. 5107333 Рассказывают невероятные истории о тебе и Ипполи против целого взвода ополченцев. Вы оба живы - наверное, истории правдивы. 5105316 Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но Билдерс мертв. И смерть его... была не очень красивой. 5104879 Не хочу тебя захвалить... но я помню, что ты спас мне жизнь на последнем задании. 5106375 Я слышала, что Ипполи умер. Ужасная потеря. 5109819 Печальные новости о Сяньюн Бай. Мне не довелось с ним работать, но я слышала... Впрочем, что теперь. Жаль, что тебе приходится нести такое бремя. 5009371 Вы с Хакимом Эчебби были друзьями? Я сожалею. Не думаю, что бывшие коммандос выбирают, как умереть. Хорошо, что ты был рядом с ним. 5109719 Горько слышать о Фрэнке. Иногда кажется, что друзей мы хороним быстрее, чем находим. 5109391 Насколько хорошо ты знал Хакима Эчебби? Под маской семейного человека он был игроком. Дольно жестким, кстати. Жаль, что его больше нет. 5108290 Хотел сказать, что мне очень жаль Назрин. Так тяжело знать об этом. Так тебя жаль. Знаю, ты пытался ее спасти. 5009764 Что хочу сказать: парни вроде Сяньюна могут долго продержаться на одной отваге и удаче. Потом удача выходит, а мозгов-то по-прежнему нет. Бедняга. 5103004 Что хочу сказать: парни вроде Уоррена могут долго продержаться на одной отваге и удаче. Потом удача выходит, а мозгов-то по-прежнему нет. Несчастный дурачок. 5009634 Кстати... очень грустно, что Андре погиб. Он был нашим общим другом. Знаю, что ты сделал для него все, что мог. 5109386 Если честно, я надеюсь, что нам попадутся те подонки, что убили Мишель Даш. Они перешли черту. Я хочу, чтобы они заплатили сполна. 5108595 Везучий, сукин сын. Я все знаю про ваше с Гульен последнее задание. Похоже, из-за нее вас едва не подстрелили. 5107743 О, привет. Ты правильно поступил, отправившись за Уорреном Клайдом. Конечно, это не лучшее утешение, но ты сделал все, что мог. 5106156 Собираюсь кое-кому надрать задницу, чтобы отплатить за Ференца. Черт, мне его будет очень не хватать. 5104402 Ну, то была лишь репетиция. У меня есть несколько по-настоящему крупных дел на уме. Нельзя же позволить этому выскочке Эчебби перехватить у меня инициативу. 5009293 Кстати, в прошлый раз, когда было тяжело, мы как-то выпутались. Конечно, повторения того случая я не хочу, но все же... 5105786 Очень жаль мистера Эчебби. Он со мной редко разговаривал. Может, я ему не нравился, конечно. Однажды он мне показал фотографию его старого дома. Это в Эмиратах было, да? Похоже, он раньше был очень богат. 5108148 Эй! Может, ты думаешь, что я беспокоюсь, как тебе помочь? Не-а. Не из-за Фрэнка. Он был крутым, но однажды сказал мне, что одной крутости недостаточно. Я знаю, ты пытался помочь ему. 5105433 А, да, я хотел сказать про мистера Ипполи. Сложно поверить, что его больше нет. Тяжело. 5105366 Ну вы и сработали с этой Назрин. Она просто сумасшедшая. Знаешь, что она убивала талибов еще до того, как в Америке о них впервые услышали? Слышал, она угнала такси в Кандагаре и приехала на нем в Тегеран. 5104015 Похоже, переделка была тяжелая, раз мистер Эчебби погиб. Спорю, он был рад, что ты тогда оказался рядом. Все лучше, чем быть одному. 5108306 Собираюсь кое-кому надрать задницу, чтобы отплатить за Билдерса. Черт, мне его будет очень не хватать. 5103675 Жаль, у нас нечего выпить. За Гульен. Может, я ее политических взглядов не разделял, но она была настоящим солдатом. 5106518 Какой ужас. Эта женщина, Назрин... я слышал о ней всякие истории. Бежала от Советской армии, когда была маленькой. После всего этого, погибнуть здесь - обидно. 5107251 Я тебе полностью доверяю, друг. Фрэнк полагался на тебя, и ты его не подвел. Это все, что мне нужно знать. 5109418 Ну... Я хотел сказать, что сожалею о твоем друге, Уоррене Клайде. Верный товарищ был, да? Хорошо, что ты оказался тогда рядом с ним. 5104005 Слушай, у нас уговор. Он - сам по себе. 5107277 Ну, все. 5106870 Прощай. 5009403 Чего ждем? Пристрели его. 5106212 Мы договорились. Он - сам по себе. 5009107 Поберегись, а то сгоришь! 5105139 Вот дерьмо! Они вызвали подкрепление. Будут здесь через минуту. 5103776 Извини уж. 5109877 Осторожнее. Они не все мертвы. Раненые тоже могут стрелять. 5106412 Нет. У нас уговор. Он - сам по себе. 5009655 Извиняюсь. 5107821 Заткнись. У нас уговор. Он - сам по себе. 5106233 Прощай 5108620 Пустая трата времени. Просто пристрели его. 5108235 Хватит терять время. Пристрели его, и все. 5108047 Нет. Мы договаривались. Он сам по себе. 5104181 У нас уговор. Он сам о себе позаботится. 5104074 Нет, нет! 5103413 Тут еще враги. Проверь, есть ли патроны. 5108268 Там еще осталось несколько человек. Проверь оружие. 5106799 У одного из них пулемет. 5103737 Вперед, или сгоришь! 5107392 К ним идут подкрепления. 5009118 Там огневая точка, попробуй ее обойти. 5009894 Им конец. 5106095 Там еще остался один человек. 5106401 Прикончи его. Мы уже слишком долго возимся. 5106177 У них РПГ… Не останавливайся. 5108887 Ну, почти все. Давай заканчивать. 5105956 У них есть РПГ. Не задерживайся на одном месте. 5105581 У этого сраного Рембо есть пулемет и куча лент к нему. 5103325 Сними ублюдка на огневой точке! 5009052 Готово, чувак. 5103173 У них есть транспорт. 5105872 Осторожнее, раненые могут тебя подстрелить. 5108658 Ну, еще один! 5108257 Не поднимай голову, тут снайпер где-то. 5103620 Ты - дерьмо. 5104133 Еще... 5103914 Быстрее морфия. 5103046 Давай… Это единственный шанс… 5103564 Ты с ума сошел?! 5009064 Эй… Сюда… 5104873 Еще раз... 4973442 Знаешь, люди на родине говорят, что хотят помочь. Я это каждый день слышу по радио, читаю в газетах. 4973447 Но они лгут. Они не готовы сделать то, что нужно. 4973477 Они способны лишь стоять в сторонке, ломая руки и строя из себя благодетелей. 4973458 Мы с тобой нашли способ. 4973454 Встречаемся на границе, когда закончишь. 5103392 Тамбосса мертв. Ты это уже знаешь. Он был ублюдком, и без него мир стал чище. Но теперь в обеих группировках началась борьба за власть. Каждый сам за себя. Теперь либо стоит ожидать наступления полного хаоса, либо группировки объединятся раз и навсегда. Честно говоря, не знаю, что хуже. 5106733 Я все еще расследую это дело с Шакалом. Я съездил на остров Сехлакаласе, чтобы поговорить с ним. Он ушел. Совсем ушел. Только выжженная земля. Он спалил дотла собственный дом. Говорят, он начинает свое наступление и каким-то образом привлекает к нему мирных жителей. Кажется полным бредом, и я бы не поверил этому слуху. Только в данном случае речь идет о Шакале. 4969090 Пленные, взятые у переправы, дали показания. По их словам, последняя группа находится здесь. Это примерно на милю в сторону, но мы приближаемся. Первая группа зашла с юга от водопадов и шла за ними полтора километра, после чего связь прервалась. От ребят из тюрьмы тоже ни хрена не слышно. Похоже, они не вернутся. 4969280 Сюда идут люди, обходят с обоих флангов. Мы прослушиваем их радиопереговоры. Цели движутся на восток в этом районе. Здесь они сбавят ход, мы сможем наверстать немного времени на машинах и догнать их вот здесь. 5107858 Мбантуве мертв. Ты это уже знаешь. Он был ублюдком, и без него мир стал чище. Но теперь в обеих группировках началась борьба за власть. Каждый сам за себя. Теперь либо стоит ожидать наступления полного хаоса, либо группировки объединятся раз и навсегда. Честно говоря, не знаю, что хуже. 5108075 Я все еще расследую это дело с Шакалом. Я съездил на остров Сехлакаласе, чтобы поговорить с ним. Он ушел. Совсем ушел. Выжженная земля. Он спалил дотла собственный дом. Говорят, он начинает свое наступление и каким-то образом привлекает к нему мирных жителей. Кажется полным бредом, и я бы не поверил этому слуху. Только в данном случае речь идет о Шакале. 5009691 Эй… Сюда… 5107095 Стой... Ты чего? Не оставляй меня здесь. 5107593 Ты с ума сошел?! 5009973 Извини, дружище. Законы рынка. 5106779 Зря тратишь время. Убей его. 5107722 У нас уговор. Он в него не входит. 5109698 Виноват. 5105023 Мы договорились. Он - сам по себе. 5107449 Прошу прощения. 5109408 Хватит тратить время. Пристрели его. 5104149 Иди к черту! 5106696 Мы обо всем уже договорились. Он - сам по себе. 5108993 Свихнулся, что ли? 5108357 Замолчи. Мы договорились. Он сам за себя. 5109602 Ты чекнулся?! 5105261 Ты спятил?! 5105540 Прости. 5103424 Да пошел ты! 5103510 Сделка есть сделка. Пускай идет. 5009551 Ты теряешь время. Пристрели его. 5103874 Мы договорились. О нем речи не было. 5109461 Не высовывайся, там снайпер. 5106907 Значит, Пауль Ференц все-таки влез туда, откуда не выбраться при помощи воровства и лжи. Хорошо, что с ним был такой солдат, как ты. 5107148 Не будет больше такого, как с Марти Аленкаром. Не хочу говорить плохо о мертвом, но он утратил контроль над ситуацией. Я выросла среди людей, похожих на него. 5109790 Я слышала, вы были с Карбани Сингхом, когда он погиб. Страшная потеря. Для всех нас. 5108590 Ты спас жизнь Паулю Ференцу в прошлый раз. Зря стараешься, этот парень притягивает неприятности, как магнит. 5104201 Сингх хорошо о тебе отзывался. Он был немногословен, но дал понять, что в сложных ситуациях ты все делаешь правильно. 5103630 По-настоящему жаль Уоррена. Нас нельзя назвать друзьями, но я знаю, что он был крут, может, даже талантлив. Впрочем, ты знаешь. 5107347 Я слышала, Ференц спекся на последнем задании. Эта страна людей жует и выплевывает. Не успеваешь моргнуть, как их уже нет. Я такое видела уже сотню раз. 5104139 Не могу поверить, что мистера Сингха больше нет. Он был профессионалом, одним из немногих здесь. Сложно поверить... 5103695 И - если я этого еще не говорила - еще раз спасибо. Ты не спасовал, когда стало горячо. 5109475 Пока ты не ушел... Я хотел сказать, что сожалею. Хаким... был профессионалом. 5103531 Ты хорошо знал Назрин? Говорят, она была храброй. Как бы это ни случилось, она боролась за жизнь. 5104853 И... я слышал про Билдерса. Знаю, вы были друзьями. Жалко его. 5105063 Постой... Сяньюн был и моим другом. Хорошо, что ты был с ним рядом до конца. 5108605 Слышала, ты часто превращаешь работу в представление. Надеюсь, то, что случилось, не твоя вина. Этот Аленкар был адреналиновым наркоманом. Милый, но не слишком умный. 5009233 Очень жаль Уоррена Клайда. Слишком часто красовался, не знал, когда стоит залечь. Просто удача, что он прожил так долго. 5106468 Эй, если Уоррен Клайд сумел с твоей помощью выжить, то ты определенно мастер своего дела. Я уже чувствую себя в безопасности. 5104613 Слушай, что это было за опасное приключение с Мишель Даш? Она же любительница острых ощущений! Так и виснет на больших опасных мужиках. Держись от нее подальше. 5105376 Эй... Мне очень жаль Мишель. Я не очень хорошо ее знала. Мне она казалась идеалисткой. Верю, ты сделал все, что можно. Ты не виноват. 5106538 Слушай, не обвиняй себя в том, что случилось с Аленкаром. Вы все сделали правильно, но невозможно учесть все случайности. Иногда все зависит от удачи. 5107692 Так что там произошло с тобой и Ференцем на последнем задании? Говорят, за вами ломанулась целая толпа ополченцев и ты чудом спас Паулю жизнь. 5105233 Да. Я знаю про Флору Гульен. Очень жаль. Правда. 5105780 Привет, дружище. Говорят, вы с Гульен вырезали целый взвод ополченцев. Неплохо так. 5105013 Ты знаешь, многие очень расстроились из-за Карбани. Ты ведь с ним работал? Его прошлое... было не очень чистым. Тем не менее, он был из тех, с кем не страшно идти в бой. 5009467 Вы с Паулем Ференцем были друзьями? Слышал, вы вместе были на том задании и ты пытался его спасти. Соболезную. 5103014 Эх... мне будет не хватать Сингха. Хороший был мужик. Настоящий профессионал. Жаль, что его с нами больше нет. 5103489 Вы с Эчебби заставили козлов из ополчения поплясать. Круто было, круто. 5105192 Это правда, насчет Марти? Вот черт. Фигово. Он был хорошим парнем. С ним и выпить было приятно. 5009337 Есть причина радоваться, да? Вы с Сингхом показали, что являетесь отличной связкой. Приятно видеть работу таких мастеров. 5106723 Еще пара слов. Мне не нравилось, что эта Даш здесь вертится. Любители бывают очень опасны. В конце концов, это стоило ей жизни. Не очень удобно говорить такое, но это правда. 5108405 Скажу вот что: я слышала про Идромено. Чертовски жаль. Ему бы сейчас внуков нянчить, а не играть в солдата. 5105878 Нет, о тебе я не беспокоилась. Ты не из тех, что принимают дурацкие решения. Не то, что этот мафиози Идромено. Один из этих бывших крутых парней, что всегда играют в ковбоев. 5103192 За меня не беспокойся. Я осознаю риск. Йосип тоже о нем знал. Он многое повидал. Может, он и был бандитом, но знал, чем все может закончиться. 5106048 Кстати, ты отлично справился: вытащил Аленкара из беды, надрал задницу чертовым ополченцам. 5103125 Господи. Чертов Уоррен Клайд. О чем он вообще думал? Все время рисковал. Даже несмотря на то, что ты его прикрывал, он не оставил себе шансов. 5108473 Ну, как ты? Буянишь потихоньку, как я слышал. И напарника правильного себе подобрал, Уоррена Клайда. Ха, говорят, ты его спас на последнем задании. 5108091 Эй, ты отлично позаботился о Мишель - и это посреди такой заварушки! Хорошо сработал. 5109366 Я хотел сказать, что очень сожалею. Вы с Мишель дружили. С ней было спокойно. Я знаю, что ты старался ее спасти. Ну не всегда нам сил хватает. 5104676 Ну, давай же... 5107655 Посмотри. Я слыхал о радиовышках. Хочешь РЕАЛЬНЫЙ ущерб нанести? 5104920 Антенны здесь не только, чтобы попсу передавать. Сейчас объясню. Компания водоснабжения нанимает местных охранников - сторожить большой трубопровод. Радио ополчения они задействуют при форс-мажоре. Скажем, если большая бомба на стройке взорвется. Улавливаешь суть? 5103925 Слушай, если ты размажешь его в кашу, то немерянная уважуха тебе. А я заодно смогу кое-что разнюхать. Попробую вернуть часть утраченного дохода. Конечно, его люди не будут рады меня видеть, поэтому я не откажусь от твоей помощи. 5103463 Да? И на что ты надеешься? 5105744 Думаю, улавливаешь. Взорви трубу, начальник рванет к радиостанции быстрее, чем засранец в сортир. А если в это время разрушишь башню… Двух зайцев одним выстрелом. А? 5108691 У меня с ним, признаться, есть счеты. Козел толстый, раньше был нормальным, а потом понял, что зарабатывать проще в полиции. Лишил меня прибыльного бизнеса. Подробности я опущу. 5109489 У них есть минимум один грузовик. 5106951 Осторожнее с ранеными. Некоторые еще могут стрелять. 5107381 Да забей… Не парься, третий сорт - еще не брак. 5107488 Друг мой. Мне очень больно было узнать про Марти. По крайней мере, ты был там. 5109343 Слушай. Случай с Фрэнком Билдерсом... очень жаль. Не знаю, что еще сказать. 5109533 Я слышал про Сяньюн, китайского паренька. Не слишком хорошо его знаю, но все равно печально, что с ним так получилось. 5008970 Я знаю, как ты помогал Эчебби на последнем деле. Все правильно, да. 5106222 Я слышал, сколько ты сделал для Марти... Я тебе помогу. Мне кажется, ты хороший человек. 5108346 Эй, Давар рассказала мне, как ты прибежал и спас ее. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты настолько благороден! 5105887 Слушай... то, что случилось с Эчебби... это ужасно. 5109523 Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Ты мне здорово помог на последнем задании. Не каждый бы так поступил. 5109750 Ты сделал все, что мог. Конечно, ты сам знаешь. История Назрин не могла хорошо кончиться. 5109108 Боже. Я слышал большой взрыв. Шеф бежит к радиобашне. Думаю, пора тебе сваливать. 5108316 Да ты чертов маньяк! Ходят всякие слухи о том, что ты наделал. У меня есть несколько минут на сборы, но помощь бы не помешала. 5103278 Отлично. Где трубопровод, знаешь, да? Одной нормальной бомбы хватит. 5109760 Это Фрэнк, я на хате. Нам надо потолковать о твоем последнем задании. 5109661 Да... Все катится к черту. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Скорее! 5109557 И еще. Хочу поблагодарить, что ты присмотрел за Сяньюном в тот раз... Он ведь просто ребенок. Неуязвимый. Везунчик. 5009223 И еще, слушай... Я знаю, что ты помогал Фрэнку. Ты правильно поступил. 5107313 Ну а что по поводу плана? Который, типа, такой для тебя сложный? Ну давай. Увидимся еще. 5108823 Знаешь, я думал о Марти... Надеюсь, все произошло быстро. Очень хочется так думать. 5128760 Эй, ты, женщина, ты что здесь вынюхиваешь? 4896858 Назад, или подохнете! Все назад! 5121177 Что же, неплохо. Видишь здание с заложенными окнами? Фронтовцы там держат заложника. Иностранца, вроде тебя. Нужно пойти и вытащить его. Разведай все заранее. 5122124 Молодец. Наверное, я слишком поспешил, оценивая тебя. Скажу вот что: кто хорошо трудится, должен и деньги получать хорошие. Приходи на арену, договоримся. 5128024 Эй, эй… Да что на хрен там происходит в конце-то концов? Куда же эта хрень подевалась?.. 4896777 Отправляйтесь к черту, все! 4976858 И что с того? 5128833 Ладно все сделано. Увидимся позже, лады? 5123494 Эй. Я уже в курсе. Неплохо. Видишь кирпичное здание? СНСовцы там держат заложника. Иностранца, вроде тебя. Нужно пойти и вытащить его. Разведай все заранее. 5123416 О, очень хорошо. Кто знал, что ты окажешься настолько крутым? Тем, кто хорошо работает, я хорошо плачу. Приходи к бойне, там продолжим разговор. 5123400 Эй, muy bien. Ты справился лучше, чем я ожидал. Знаешь, я был неправ насчет тебя. Те, кто хорошо работают на меня, должны получать хорошие деньги. Приходи к пристани, я тебе заплачу. 5121717 Нужно, чтобы ты нашел базу СНС на юге. Большое здание, там устраивают петушиные бои. Разведай, что там и как. Первую точку наблюдения я отметил на карте. Ну, вперед. 5121836 Нужно, чтобы ты нашел базу ОФОТа на севере - старую рыбацкую пристань. Разведай, что там и как. Первую точку наблюдения я отметил на карте. Ну, вперед. 4896939 Еще шаг - и стреляем. 5128575 Нужно, чтобы ты нашел базу ОФОТа на севере - старую бойню. Меня интересует количество бойцов и объем запасов. Первую точку наблюдения я отметил на карте. Ну, вперед. 5122842 Что же, неплохо. Видишь здание с заложенными окнами? Фронт там держит заложника. Иностранца, похоже. Нужно пойти и вытащить его. Разведай все заранее. 5128517 Эй, сынок, ты отлично справился. Наверное, мне стоит тебе лучше платить. Каждый, кто честно трудится, должен получать честные деньги. Пошли в лагерь. 4896696 Ну же! Помоги! Один укол бы мне! Один укольчик! 4896485 Помни, Бог смотрит на тебя. 5142359 Гадство…Все плохо, да? 5141943 Я прикрою…Скорее! 4896198 Вставай. 4896203 А не пошел бы ты… 4896211 Вывести его! 5141382 Осторожно. Сейчас все взлетит. 5141000 Острожно. Эти засранцы открыли огонь. 4896611 Не приближайся! Предупреждаю! 5141411 Граната! 5142497 Так…все в поряде… 5140311 Черт…к нам гости! 5141600 Ты там еще жив? 5124374 Кончились патроны, прикрой! 5122902 Я - тот парень, чью пристань ты обшарил для засранца Пьюрфоя. Охрененно сработал, кстати. Нет, я серьезно. Мне бы пригодился такой сотрудник. Подумай, сколько эти гандоны из СНС тебе платят. От меня будешь получать намного больше. Нужно лишь поговорить кое с кем в городе. 5121377 Эй, не глупи. Тут все друзья. 5128208 Ну, гляньте на этого парня. 5122599 Привет, amigo. Знаешь меня? Я - Карбонель, работаю на ОФОТ. 5128499 Поразмысли над этим. 5121241 Я - тот парень, чье заведение для петушиных боев ты перетряхнул ради говнюка Канкараса. Хорошо сработал, кстати. Нет, я серьезно. Отлично справляешься с грязной работой. Сколько эти ублюдки из Фронта тебе платят? От меня получишь больше. Нужно лишь поговорить кое с кем в Пала. 5123790 Не спеши, крутой. 5122217 Знаешь, кто я? Уолтон Пьюрфой. Я представляю СНС. 5121643 О, черт. Вот и он. 5121937 Заходи, когда будешь готов. 5122467 Hola. Я уже все знаю. Неплохо. Видишь кирпичное здание? СНСовцы там держат заложника. Иностранца, вроде тебя. Нужно пойти и вытащить его. Разведай все заранее. 4897020 Назад, все назад! 5123720 Ты знаешь, кто я? Куэпо. Я из СНС. 5122321 Итак. Я хочу, чтобы ты разыскал базу СНС на юге отсюда - на старых лесозаготовках. Мне нужно знать, что у них там припасено. Первую точку наблюдения я отметил на карте. Ну, вперед. 5123436 Я - тот парень, чью бойню ты разграбил для засранца Куэпо. Хорошо сработал, кстати. Нет, я серьезно. Ты отлично справляешься с грязной работой. Подумай, сколько эти ублюдки из СНС тебе платят. От меня будешь получать намного больше. Нужно лишь поговорить кое с кем в городе. 5122493 Эй, будь разумнее. Это же деловые отношения. 5128769 Ну, гляньте на этого парня. 5123162 Ты знаешь, кто я? Канкараш. Работаю на ОФОТ. 5123123 Не спеши. 5123355 Эй, хватит. Мы просто разговариваем. 5128415 Подумай над этим. 5121100 Ну же, черт побери. Заходи внутрь. 5123505 Я - тот парень, чьи лесозаготовки ты разграбил для испанца Карбонеля. Отлично сработал, кстати. Нет, я серьезно. С тобой было бы хорошо поработать. Подумай, сколько эти ублюдки из ОФОТа тебе платят. От меня будешь получать намного больше. Нужно лишь поговорить кое с кем в городе. 4890082 Симптомы снова проявились, да? Мне жаль. Лекарство еще не пришло. 4890055 Правильно. 4890127 Есть телефонный магазин в километре на восток от Порт-Селао. По карте легко найдете. 4890117 На севере от Порт-Селао есть магазин, у дельты реки Догон. Посмотрите по карте. Там вы его и найдете. 4890026 Ты пришел за таблетками. Они у меня есть. Ты принес бумаги для моей семьи? 4889409 Ступайте с Богом и будьте осторожны. Здесь опасно. 4889391 Не уходите без документов. С малярией шутки плохи, а другим образом лекарство не получить. 4889998 Я тебя знаю. 4889428 Бог свидетель, я должен бы сохранить их для тех, кто добрее. Но вы возьмите. Вам и еще понадобятся. 4890274 Одни люди заслуживают нашей помощи. Другие не заслуживают. Возьмите это и радуйтесь, что я дал клятву. 4890246 Вам надо быть осторожней. Запускать малярию нельзя. 4890211 Будьте осторожнее. Мне говорили, там сейчас неспокойно. 4890147 Отправляйтесь в табачную лавку на восточном берегу озера Сеголо. Посмотрите по карте. 4890137 Вам придется отправиться в магазин скобяных изделий на северо-западе от шахты "Таемоко". Посмотрите по карте. 4890193 Вы не получите лекарства, если не доставите это. А тогда вам станет совсем плохо. Не запускайте болезнь. 4890158 Такого человека он не пустит на порог. Конечно, если вы не отдадите ему это. 5122243 Отдайте ему паспорта и скажите, что это я вас послал. Тогда вы получите лекарство. 4895426 Ябек теперь точно мертв. 4895431 Солдаты в пути. 4895679 Скоро здесь будут солдаты. Готовься. 4895541 Ух ты! 4895546 Они скоро будут здесь. 4894357 Боже мой, ты видел? Просто ад кромешный. 4894362 Они здесь вот-вот появятся. Пошли. 4888722 Здравствуй. 4934486 Найди насосную станцию и уничтожь ее! 4901098 Нужно уйти отсюда до того, как кто-то появится. Лучше нам разбежаться. Так будет спокойнее. 4901093 Меня зовут Флора Гильен… Я уже думала, что сдохну здесь. 4901067 Ты - не охранник. 4901072 Боже мой, да ты БОЛЕН. Малярия? 4901214 Ну, вперед. Давай. 4901219 Забудь, мужик. Я не стану драться с больным. У тебя же малярия. 4901277 Эй! Эй! Открой дверь!! 4901252 Вот, блин! Это же побег из тюрьмы! Да, черт побери! 4901257 Не знаю, как ты здесь оказался, и знать не хочу. 4901261 Я буду здесь до тех пор, пока мне не подвернется случай украсть что-нибудь стоящее. И тогда я исчезну, приятель. 4901265 Нам лучше разделиться? Быстрее дело пойдет. 4902324 Что за херня, друг? Что так такое вообще? 4902307 А! Понятно. Валим на хер из тюрьмы. Здорово. 4902312 Правильно! Не будем подкрепления дожидаться. Пора сваливать. Да, кстати, я Фрэнк. 4902316 Похоже, с меня выпивка. Я найду тебя где-нибудь, где можно промочить горло. 4902355 Ты - не охранник. Где охранники? 4902360 Круто. 4902364 Хорошо, крутой чувак. Меня звать Сяньюн… Не, не старайся выговорить, ошибешься, Хех… 4902368 Мы оба живы! Я куплю тебе выпить в баре! 4902372 Будут еще охранники. Пора уходить. 4902376 Но не вместе. Лучше поодиночке. 4902220 Я здесь! Эй! 4902251 Охранники мертвы, так? 4902256 Я тебя не знаю. Но, думаю, если бы ты хотел меня убить - уже убил бы. 4902260 Спасибо, что открыл мою камеру. 4902264 Надо уходить. 4902268 По отдельности. Так мы уйдем быстрее. 4900931 Я тебя знаю? Мы вроде раньше не виделись. Ну, спасибо, наверное. Но если наехать решил, лучше сразу отвали. Я знаю кунг-фу. 4900940 Да я прикалываюсь. Я Марти. И я валю отсюда. 4900944 И если ты не дурак, делай то же самое. Уверен, что подкрепления уже на подходе. 5112429 Сожалею о Хакиме. Хороший был человек. Вы с ним работали вместе... Печально, да. 5113924 Мистер Эчебби не вытянул, да? Дерьмово. А ведь крутой был мужик. Не понимаю. 4901962 Ты кто? Зачем ты здесь? 4901987 Да ты болен! У тебя малярия. 4901771 Ты не охранник. 4901788 Ты болен. 4901792 Очень болен. 4901796 Тебе нужны лекарства. 4901822 Молодцы. Скоро сюда стянутся еще солдаты. 4901830 Лучше нам разделиться. Так больше шансов. 5160987 Послушай, меня зовут Карбани Сингх. 4901813 Спасибо, что вытащил меня. Я твой должник. 4902033 Эй! Эй! Qui est la? 4902004 Слава Богу. 4902009 Эта тюрьма отвратительна. Мне нужно отсюда выбраться. 4902013 Не знаю, зачем ты здесь... 4902017 Да мне все равно. 4902021 Мы должны уйти раздельно. Так будет проще. Охранники идут. Как всегда. 4902191 Где охрана? 4902196 Ты их убил, да? 4902200 Не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но я рад. Меня зовут Андре. 4902204 Давай выбираться, а? 4902208 Но поодиночке. Так у нас больше шансов. 4902212 За это тебе, как минимум, выпивка с меня причитается. N’est-ce pas? 4894786 Я знаю, что ты там! Отойди, или будем стрелять! 4895186 Пресвятая Матерь Божья. Потрясающе! 4895191 Теперь они уж точно нас ищут. 4900873 Эй! Эй! Полегче! Я тут поспать пытаюсь! 4900893 Черт возьми, ты кто? 4900898 А. Малярия. Да, помню. Здесь все ей в итоге болеют. 4901576 Спасибо, мужик. Ты кто вообще? Тоже из камеры выбрался? 4901581 Мужик, ты слишком болен, чтобы тут болтаться. 4902131 Где охрана? Ты всех убил? 4902136 Ты, наверное, тоже был в плену. 4902140 Спасибо, что вытащил меня. Я Назрин. Назрин Давар. 4902144 Смотри, здесь оставаться нельзя. 4902148 Нужно разделиться. Так мы пойдем быстрее. 4902152 Я потом тебя разыщу. 4902160 Охрана! Охрана! 4901651 Эй! Я здесь! Эй! 4901622 Слава Богу. 4901627 Я уж думал - здесь подохну. 4901631 Я ж невиновен, друг. 4901635 Снова они идут. Валить отсюда надо к черту. 4901639 Лучше разделимся. Так быстрее будет. 4901643 Ищи меня у Майка, я тебе пива поставлю. 4901468 Эй! 4895303 Отлично! Зашибись, как отлично! 4895308 Пошли! Завалим этих дебилов! 4901435 Это ты? Ты шумел? 4901440 Где охрана? 4901444 Значит, ты убил их. Ого! 4901448 Ну теперь я твой должник…Мое имя Йосип. 4901452 Скоро придут другие. Нужно сваливать. 4901456 Только не вместе. Поодиночке будет быстрее. 4901460 Ладно, увидимся у Майка, с меня пиво. Договорились? 4901389 Это все твоих рук дело? Где все охранники? 4901394 Очень запущенный случай малярии. 5106982 Ну, теперь ты - мужик. 5104232 Чего ждешь? 5009917 Ты заслужил это право. 5109192 Ты победил, ублюдок. 5103596 Прости. Прости меня за все. 4939097 Они меня нашли! Где же ты?! 4939047 Вода поднимается! Шахту скоро затопит! Охрана уже ищет меня... Быстрее! 5105223 Делай. 4939147 Это снова я... Не понимаю. Ты изменил план. Мне теперь нечего делать. Счастливо! 5108378 Смотри, что с нами стало. 5108394 Сукин сын, ты же сказал, что будешь здесь… 5105714 Какого черта ты… 5107106 Они повсюду! У меня кончаются… 5009581 Ты где? Я вижу солдат со всех сторон… 5108284 Неприятель повсюду! Они везде! Я ухожу… 5104843 Пожалуйста, помогите, они уже почти здесь, а у меня кончились патроны… 5108631 Становится горячо. Тут становится… 5108669 Все нормально. Давай, заканчивай с этим. 5103984 На твоем месте я сделал бы то же самое. 5104428 Не делай этого. 5106254 Когда-нибудь и с тобой такое сделают. 5009446 Сука. 4938177 Во как, ух ты! Сработала твоя задумка! Поезд едет! Скоро я взорву рельсы. Не забудь, встречаемся в двух милях выше по путям. 4916583 О, блин. Хреново дело. Надо тебя вытаскивать. 4916911 Эй, ложись! Пока этого хватит… Быстро перевяжись. 4916657 Уф! Вот так, отлично. Можешь умирать спокойно. Шучу, шучу. 4938237 С гуркхом разобрался. Можно уходить. Давай сюда! 4938407 Атакуй цистерны как можно скорее. 4938297 Что-то ты обламывать меня повадился, брат. В чем дело-то? 4938347 Это Карбани. Вижу, ты освободился. Ищи меня к востоку от станции. 4917333 Отлично... 4917291 Боже милостивый... Нельзя тебе находиться здесь. 4917418 О-кей. Ты не такой и тяжелый… Я посторожу, а ты пока зашей рану. 4937996 Значит, ты решил отказаться от плана? Уверена, у тебя есть на это причины. 4938057 Уф… наконец-то! Это Пауль. Встретимся к востоку от станции, лады? 4938117 Эй! Ты убил чиновника? Тогда, как ни крути, горизонт чист. Займись этими цистернами. 4916953 Вставай! Нужно идти! 4917249 Уф! Пока что сгодится... Я прикрою фланг. Осмотри свои раны. 4916995 Поосторожнее тут. 4916826 Надеюсь, не пожалею. 4938757 Поезд ЕДЕТ. Повторяю, едет! Скоро он уже будет здесь! Прикрой, приятель! 4938697 Хорошо! Теперь давай вагоны! 4938817 Ему крышка! Меня прижали! Быстрее сюда, старик! 4938977 У тебя получилось? Теперь взорви трубопровод! 4938877 Эй, постой, ты этого не сделаешь. Ты что же, сжить меня хочешь? Ну дал. 4938917 Это Сяньюн! Я у укрытия. На западе от озера. Встречаемся там! 4916742 Так, приятель, пригнись. Надо тут разобраться. 4938527 Так я убил командира. А теперь настал черед самой хитрой части плана - нужна твоя помощь! 4916784 Ну же, я тебе помогу. 4938467 Отличная работа. Поезд тронулся. 4938637 Вот ты где! Это я, Уоррен. Давай к востоку от станции встретимся! 4938587 Значит, ты решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны. Ясно. Пожалуй, я выхожу из игры. 5009624 Я окружена! Скорее сюда, если можешь! Стоп… Нет!... 4910056 Какого черта ОН здесь делает? 5103104 Будь умнее, парень: возьми орудие на мушку и зайди сзади. 5103115 Берегись засранца с крутой пушкой! 4910067 Нам не нужны проблемы. 5104909 Ну же, чувак. Чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее выпьем пива. 4909989 Давай не будем тут шуметь. 4909978 Вот ЭТО плохо. 5106890 Оставайся тут, если хочешь. Я о встрече с гранатой не мечтаю. 4910000 Сукин сын! 4910202 Ты меня уничтожил. 4910191 Ты, жалкое, никчемное подобие человека! Я презираю тебя и твои слабости! Я твой начальник, и ты сделаешь то, что я говорю, иначе я опозорю тебя и твою семью! Причем заслуженно! Как ты смеешь так со мной говорить? Тебе повезло, что ты сейчас не передо мной! 4910496 Ты не представляешь, как много это для меня значит. 4910501 Хочу отблагодарить тебя за усердие. Прошу, прими одну из моих машин в подарок. 4910473 Полагаю, старик недолго сопротивлялся. 4910478 Можно мне взглянуть на кольцо? 4910179 О, что за жизнь. 4910112 Боже, защити меня... Защити мою душу... не покидай меня... не покидай меня... не покидай... 4910101 Кто там? 4910160 Вот, все тут. Тебе не нужно пользоваться этим, просто уничтожь все. 4910132 А-а! Стой! Стой! Я все тебе отдам! 5103435 Ну, мы справились. 4894207 Adios. 5107266 У нас все путем. 5107759 Ну же, мы почти у цели. Вперед. 5107624 Стреляют из РПГ... Не стоим на месте. 5105693 Ну, еще один. 5104417 Шевелись, а то сгоришь! 5009819 Они вызвали подкрепление. Подготовься. 5105930 Там снайпер, не поднимай голову. 5108015 У них есть транспорт. 5106084 Они не все пешие - у них и грузовик есть. 5106922 То, что чувак ранен, не делает его неопасным. 5108069 Еще один, дружище. 5104976 Голову не поднимай. Снайперу только твоя маковка и нужна. 5108537 Осторожнее, а то сгоришь! 5009348 У кого-то там есть пулемет... 5107184 Кажется, я слышал станковое орудие. Не высовывайся, попробуй обойти его сзади. 5105919 Они вызвали подкрепление. Будь готов. 5105796 Я видел еще двоих. Проверь снаряжение. 4911274 Он был здесь, в аэропорту. Он хотел убить твоего поставщика оружия, прежде чем он сядет в самолет. Поэтому здесь и была перестрелка. Торговец сбежал. Говорят, он договорился уехать другим путем. Шакал не даст ему уйти. Знаешь, что ему нужно? Алмазы. У торговца их полный портфель, там на несколько миллионов. И Шакал хочет их забрать. 4911159 Я заплатил твоему дружку-лейтенанту кучу денег, чтобы мы могли поговорить. Этот наш разговор получается очень дорогим. 4911306 Он собирается эвакуировать всю страну. Каждого мирного жителя. Кажется безумием, но я говорю вполне серьезно. У каждого при себе документы. Они все покинули свои деревни. Они приходят из Бова-Секо, проходят через старую тюрьму и дальше отправляются в Пело-Лабосо. Там очень сложная местность. Мирные жители пройдут через этот район пешком, но с большим трудом. А машинам там не проехать. Это сильно задержит солдат. Шанс, конечно, один на миллион, но... 5106718 Шакал собирается подкупить пограничников алмазами, а взрывчатку он, наверное использует... кто знает, для чего? 5103766 Попробуй представить себе: целая страна беженцев. И все это из-за Шакала. Не знаю, кто он - безумец или провидец. 4911284 Он побывал и на шахте. Охранники рассказали мне, что он забрал с шахты всю взрывчатку. Все шесть тонн. Теперь вопрос: что этот человек собирается делать с портфелем алмазов и полным грузовиком динамита? 4911138 Будь осторожен. Они тебя ищут. 4911088 Деревенских они тоже забирают. Сейчас войска прочесывают Палу. Скоро они доберутся до церкви отца Малии, и тогда перебьют всех, кого там найдут. В этом можешь быть уверен. 4911066 Они все еще ищут тебя, да и других иностранцев. Вас всех объявили шпионами. Не знаю, дошла ли уже до тебя эта новость. Солдаты направляются к бару Майка. Они собираются поставить всех твоих друзей к стенке и перестрелять одного за другим. 4911128 Твои друзья в опасности. А, значит, и ты тоже! 4911110 Знаешь, ты мог бы им помочь. Не всем - для этого слишком мало времени. Но ты можешь отправиться или к Майку, или к церкви. Думаю, тебе придется выбирать. 4911115 Мне нужно уезжать. Машина уже в пути. Меня отвезут на юг, в Мосате-Селао. Там я буду в безопасности… хотя бы на время. 5109611 Ты бросил меня умирать. Какая же ты сволочь… 5109181 Ну ты и говнюк. Слышишь меня? Ты говнюк! Мне крышка! 5109009 Меня взяли в кольцо! Они со всех сторон! Не бросай меня здесь, чувак… 5009883 Почему ты не пришел? Почему бросил меня тут на смерть? Мы же были друзьями… 5109868 Осталось еще несколько бойцов... Проверь снаряжение. 5108456 Не будешь внимательнее - поджаришься! 5103035 К врагу идет подкрепление. Нужно спешить. 4911048 Спасибо, что пришел. Извини за ужасные условия. Я не мог придумать более безопасного места. Говорят, Гакумба послал тебя к водопадам Гока, чтобы убить Проспера Куасси. 4911053 Значит, это правда. ОФОТ начал крупное наступление на севере. И поговаривают, что их первая цель - ты. Тебе повезло, что ты еще жив. 4910582 Пожалуйста, забирай все, что хочешь. Здесь очень мало ценного. Можешь телевизор забрать. У меня в кармане немного денег есть. Пожалуйста!.. 4910623 Сюда заходить нельзя! 4910628 О Боже. 4910612 Помните, добрые люди! Это ваша страна! Вы должны заботиться о ней так же, как заботитесь о матери! Не давайте змеям и крокодилам СНС нападать на ваших матерей! Остановите их! Это ваш долг! Не оставайтесь в стороне! 4910562 Ты. Ты почему здесь? Не понимаю. 4910521 Поздравляю! Ты убил короля! Этим не каждый может похвастать! 4910510 Зачем ты это делаешь? 4910551 Кто здесь? 4910541 Да, да! Давай! Пошел! 4910984 Ммм-хм… 4910989 Когда они уехали?... 4910993 Сколько их?... 4910997 Ты уверен?... 4911001 Погоди, еще пара вопросов… 4911005 Да, но... 4911009 Вот черт! 4910973 Вот... 4911029 Спасибо, что пришел. Извини за ужасные условия. Я не мог придумать более безопасного места. Говорят, Куасси послал тебя к водопадам Гока, чтобы убить доктора Гакумбу. 4911034 Значит, это правда. СНС начал крупное наступление на севере. И поговаривают, что их первая цель - ты. Тебе повезло, что ты еще жив. 4911018 Я здесь. 4910705 Что с тобой? Мозги от жары расплавились? 4910666 А-а! Н-н,,, Отпусти! 5122038 Ладно. Как хочешь. Но никто никогда этого не услышит. 4910647 Что тебе надо? Пожалуйста, если эфир нужен, дай мне объяснить. Эфир идет с задержкой. Все прослушивает цензор. Он пропускает только то, что одобряет лично. 4910686 Я сделал, что ты просил. Пожалуйста, уйди. 4910675 Мы прерываем эту песню для очень важного сообщения! Среди нас чужак! Крокодилы доставили нам шпиона! Он притворяется чиновником из минздрава. Шпион хочет отравить наши колодцы! Яд искалечит наших детей. Вы слышите? Ваших детей! Допустить этого нельзя! Мы должны вместе остановить шпиона! Сейчас же! Его джип на шоссе, южнее Вилегола! Не дайте ему добраться до пустыни! 4917629 Вставай! Вставай! 4935932 Дружище! Ты вовремя… 4935966 Кажется, я у тебя в долгу... Дай-ка мне пока осмотреться. Иди пока вперед. 4923666 Ты еще хуже, чем я думал. 4923671 Хорошо. 4935827 Все охренительно не в порядке! Вокруг посмотри… 4936000 Черт! Мы влипли. 4936755 Это Мишель Даш. Ты освободился? Встречаемся к востоку от станции. 4936815 Он ведь не очень сопротивлялся? Я знала, что он не станет. Нападай на вагоны, как только сможешь. 4936235 Вот гадство, СНСовцы груз заметили! Они меня оттеснили. Мне помощь твоя нужна, чтоб целым отсюда выйти. 4936245 Решил все-таки дать задний ход? Ладно, как хочешь. 4935407 День еще не кончился, но я думаю, все будет нормально. Спасибо за помощь. 4935441 Боюсь, мы все еще в полном дерьме… 4934602 Он мертв! Но меня прижали! Твоя помощь нужна! 4934674 Нам надо поговорить. Встретимся к востоку от станции. 4935475 Ты что, любитель? Забудь об этом. Если только в другой раз. 4923634 Я говорю, что ты болен, а ты меня не слушаешь. Посмотри, что произошло! И как ты умудрился прожить столько лет...? 4923652 Ты болен, сынок! Забыл? Я пытался предупредить, чтобы ты не бездельничал. 4935555 Ты его убил? Это непредусмотрительно. Но, думаю, тебе виднее. 4923624 У тебя со слухом проблемы? Я сказал, что ты болен. Не теряй время попусту. 4972578 Ну, как хочешь. 4936875 Хорошая работа. Поезд отходит. Все на месте, никто не отстал. Через пять минут я ухожу. Помни - поезд в двух милях от станции. Мимо не пробежишь. 4936995 Только не говори, что у тебя нервы сдали! Ладно уж, я найду другой способ. 4937036 Давай, солдат… Двигай! 4937345 Старик, дело пахнет керосином... 4936935 Готов? Где ты? Ты мне нужен! 4937070 Отлично, блин, сработано, старик… Целей - как сардин в банке… Если хочешь уйти, я тут приберусь. 4937139 Эй... Э-эй!! Сюда!! 4918305 Убираемся отсюда. 4937104 Еще не все! Тебе лучше осмотреть местность. 4918347 Зад врагу не подставляй. 4937242 Эй. За тобой не следят? 4937173 Черт! Как же они меня достали со своим дерьмом… Слушай, спасибо тебе. Но тебе пора идти. 4937207 Хреново дело. У тебя патронов много? 4937276 Ты неплохо стреляешь... Хотя выбор оружия у тебя странный. Впрочем, дальше я сама… Спасибо. 4937310 Слушай! Мы не можем допускать ошибок... Нужно прикончить оставшихся. 4912096 Разберись там, а? 4934930 Ты где? Это Йосип. Встретимся к востоку от станции. 4934914 Они меня нашли! 4934698 Отлично поработал с этим идиотом... Тебе самое время устроить заваруху на станции! 4912056 Как хочешь, старик. 4934978 Отряды пошли. Через две минуты иду я. Запомни - поезд в двух милях вверх по путям от вокзала. Не пропустишь. 4935002 Готово! Начинаем отход! Встречаемся! 4934954 Он мертв? Хорошо. Делай свое дело на станции. Нужно, чтобы поезд пошел. 4911977 Не уверен, что эта работенка для тебя. СНС держит какого-то иностранца на лесосеке. Мы не знаем, кто он. Но если СНС его держит, то он может и пригодиться. 4934794 Готово все! Буду на месте, заберу пакет. До скорого. 4934786 Договорились, работаем. Встретимся у моста! 4934846 Да. Это Хаким. Встречаемся на холме у дамбы. 4934798 Гребанные небеса! Ветер, падла, прямо на посадочную пакет отбросил! Тут повсюду СНС-овцы! Мне помощь нужна! 4934870 Готово - вентили отключены. Подожду, пока ты разрушишь трубопровод. 4934746 Поезд уничтожен, это точно... Ты где?! 4934722 Хорошо. Поезд идет... Я его остановлю. Встречаемся у путей. Нужно действовать быстро. 4934762 Хо! Это Фрэнк Билдерс! Бросай говнюка Тамбоссу, встретимся на холме у дамбы. 4934894 Шахта затопляется быстрее, чем ожидалось! Теперь солдаты ищут меня. Приходи сюда как можно скорее. 4912985 Один человек везет через границу с востока груз второсортного оружия. Сбивает цену. Ты меня понял? Перехвати груз, и в следующий раз я привезу для тебя кое-что особенное. 4919722 Сюда… 4919748 Еще раз... 4919468 Еще... 4919494 Давай... Другого пути нет... 4919774 Давай... Другого способа нет... 4919862 Эй... Сюда... 4919888 Еще раз... 4919835 Возвращайся сюда. 4921367 Этого надолго не хватит, но я могу попробовать достать еще. 4921372 Не все мои люди ушли. Многие в ловушке. Они боятся того, что случится, если их поймают при попытке уйти. Другие просто решили остаться. Мы попробуем помочь, кому сможем. И человек вроде тебя нам не помешает. 4921628 Браво-Папа-Майк, это Чарли 2-4. Вы меня слышите? 5143505 Слышим тебя. Говори. 4921637 Примите координаты. 5141235 Вас понял. 4912942 А, дружище! Что думаешь насчет небольшого совместного дела? 4921357 Возвращайся, когда тебе снова понадобится лекарство. 4919328 Еще... 4919415 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4919442 Эй... Сюда... 4919354 Давай... Другого пути нет... 4918263 О-кей. Ты ранен. Зашить рану сможешь? 4918882 Эй... Сюда... 4918855 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4919135 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4547250 Еще... 4918742 Эй... сюда... 4918715 Давай... Другого пути нет... 4918794 Давай... Другого способа нет... 4918768 Еще раз… 4919302 Сюда… 4919275 Не оставляй меня здесь. 4919555 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4919188 Еще... 4919162 Эй… Я здесь… 4937413 Я не знаю... Может, они и не нападут прямо сейчас... Но у нас все равно проблемы. 4919214 Я готов. 4937448 Вот и ты. 4918094 Здесь с нами все будет в порядке. Залатай раны. 4918009 Береги себя, друг. 4918136 Я слежу... Старайся не отставать. 4937551 Эй!! Сюда! 4937826 У тебя получилось. Заслонки повреждены. Я подожду, пока ты взорвешь трубопровод. 4917671 Скоро увидимся. 4937946 Они меня нашли! Где же ты?! 4917756 Уф! Слезай! Ты тяжелее, чем кажешься... Стрелять можешь? 4937896 Шахту скоро совсем затопит! Прекрасно! Но теперь они ищут меня. Приходи скорей. 4918628 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4918602 Эй... Сюда... 4918673 Еще... 4918516 На здоровье! 4918432 Вот, здесь садись. Я охранять буду. Лечи рану. 4937516 Проклятье... Их тут слишком много. Давай закругляться. 4937482 Вот это была поганая работка. Хорошо, что ты добрался... Я тут обо всем позабочусь. Меня не жди. 4918474 Эй! Встань. Я не могу нести тебя и отстреливаться. 4917460 Ты спятил, если решил сделать это в одиночку… 4937722 Только бы они нас здесь не застали... Слишком хорошая мишень! 4917502 А вот и ковбой. 4937688 Я знал, что вдвоем мы их перебьем... Мы - непобедимая команда! Встретимся позже. Я пока погляжу - может, отсюда стоит что-нибудь забрать. 4917164 Все, счетчик включен... 4917080 Вот блин. Ну-ка, стой. Подлатай там себя. Я этих шакалов отпугивать буду. 4934598 Вот это здорово! Сейчас подойдет ополчение! Приходи побыстрее! 4917122 Ты чего делаешь? Задницу поднимай. 4937756 Это Назрин. Встречаемся на холме у дамбы озера Сеголо. 4917967 Эй, старик, не беспокойся… Мы тебя отсюда вытащим… 4937619 Разделимся. Так будет лучше! 4937585 Спасибо. Мы хорошо поработали. Мне нужна минутка. Иди. Увидимся у Майка. Ладно? 4918178 Удачи. 4917925 Мы на месте - можно отдохнуть… Думаю, пока все в порядке, так что… делай, что должен. 4917798 Я здесь! Знаю, трудно, но тебе надо идти. 4917587 Ой, ладно, отпусти… Лучше я не умею. Теперь пора промыть твои раны. 4917840 Повезло тебе сегодня. 4937654 Эй... Эй, приятель!! 4934594 Щелчков на радио больше нет. Удачи в Уилеголе. Передай диктору мое сообщение… а потом взорви антенну к черту. 4919914 Давай... Другого способа нет... 4919695 Погоди… Не бросай меня здесь!! 4919975 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 4919608 Этого мало... 4919582 Эй... Сюда... 4937379 Вот это было замечательно. Потом нужно будет выпить. Лады? Мне нужно немного остыть. 4919634 О, Господи… Прости меня, мама… 4920095 Только ты можешь справиться. 4920085 Поверь, ты скоро все поймешь. 4934590 Привет. Это Андре. Встречаемся через реку у почты. 4972387 Мне нужно от тебя две вещи. 4920105 Во-первых, в километре на восток отсюда есть посадочная площадка. Там сейчас сидит торговец оружием с полным портфелем алмазов и ждет вертолета. Думает, ему удастся сбежать отсюда. 4967869 Это МОИ алмазы. Мои. Они нужны мне для пограничников. Добудь мне этот портфель. Понял? 4969696 Во-вторых, есть еще СНС и Фронт. Во главе у них новые люди, которых поставил ТЫ! Теперь они заодно строят свои чертовы планы. Они ведь знают тебя, не так ли. Можешь войти прямо в их лагерь, и они тебя ВПУСТЯТ. Так? Когда ты войдешь, ты можешь убить их обоих. Любым способом, который тебе по нраву. Подумай о возможностях. 4920067 Они нам мешают! Мы не можем сделать работу, пока они здесь. Чтобы победить эту заразу, нужно ее изолировать. 4920003 Иди сюда. 4920046 Гражданские ушли. Большинство из них уже перешли границу. 4920042 Целая страна вот-вот исчезнет. 4920023 Пока все хорошо. 4909911 Нам не нужны проблемы. 4909900 И как много он ЗНАЕТ? 5103957 Какая жалость, что сержанта Аленкара больше нет. Его будет очень не хватать. 4909922 Ох… Ну ВОТ. 5106527 Вы хорошо поработали на последнем задании. Передай от меня привет Аленкару, вся операция прошла в его неподражаемом стиле… 4909844 БРОСАЙ его! 4909833 Это наше внутреннее дело. 5008982 Полагаю, это нужно сказать: мне очень жаль эту женщину, Мишель Даш. Она была немного загадочной. Но, думаю, сюда она приехала из лучших побуждений. 4909855 Как это, а? 4910306 Что… ? 4910346 Вот дерьмо! Черт! 4910326 Attend, chef… 4921267 Это не важно, а?… Пойдем, выпьем. 4910274 Нет! Нет-нет-нет… Это ужасная ошибка 4910222 Ты меня уже убил. Хуже теперь не сделаешь. 4910263 О! 4910253 Да, я еще на ферме! Как быстро твои люди туда доберутся? Что это значит? Нелепость! Нет, я не умею стрелять, глупец ты! Это не моя работа! 4909822 Это ТЫ притащил его? 4909607 Вон отсюда! Убирайся, пока я не решил тебя убить! Это - мой дом, моя страна, мой континент! А ты - стервятник и незванный гость! 5107911 Слушай. Мне жаль капитана Гильен. С ней… приходилось считаться. 4909640 Где? A?… 4909597 Ты! 4909566 Давай разберемся. Недопонимание. Бывает. Случается, когда хоршие люди работают в тяжелых условиях. Ты тоже делал ошибки. Оступался. 4909556 Ты здесь. Хорошо. 4909587 Что здесь происходит? 4909740 А что ОН здесь делает? 5108637 Кстати, я обязан поблагодарить вас. Я стою здесь только благодаря вашим быстрым решениям во время прошлого дела. 5103288 Я слышал о твоем друге, Уоррене. Несмотря на странности характера, он был прирожденным бойцом. Очень жаль. 5009665 Что ж. Вот и мистер Ференц нас покинул. Самое забавное, ему отсюда было некуда деваться. Из любой страны, где есть хоть намек на закон, его бы выдали Израилю. 4909684 Нам не нужны проблемы. 4909673 А ОН что здесь делает? 5104945 Я понимаю, Марти был твоим другом. Мои соболезнования. Я знаю, что в бою ты сделал для него все, что мог. Это было нелегко. 4909695 Твою мать... 5107163 Да, ты явно заслужил высокую оценку Гильен своими действиями. Я поражен. 5107574 Ха. Еще одна грандиозная афера в духе Пауля Ференца. Думаю, у него это в крови. К счастью для него, вы были рядом, чтобы снять напряжение. 5103366 Значит, это правда, что американец – Уоррен Клайд… Вот незадача. 5103606 Кстати, хорошо разыграно. Вы с Клайдом устроили замечательный кавардак. Благодаря ему ты начинаешь пользоваться славой опасного человека… 4910944 Ах! Сделаю, как скажешь… Ну пожалуйста. 4910879 Ты глупый любитель... 4910860 Незачем меня убивать. Я тебе ничего не сделал. Все нормально. Только уйди. Все хорошо! 5104997 Я только что узнал о Флоре Гильен. Она сохраняла преданность до конца. Вы с ней хорошо сражались. 5108936 Полагаю, Пауль Ференц как-то помогал вам устанавливать равновесие? Не важно. Совсем не важно. Мои соболезнования. Я знаю, он был вашим другом. 5107398 Говорю тебе: Йосип - старая школа. То есть настоящий мужик из Восточной Европы. Печально, но такие люди редко доживают до пенсии. 5107051 Знаешь, я смутно подозреваю, чем занимались вы с Даш. Играли с обеими группировками. Вы или очень умелы, или очень везучи. 5108569 Мне очень жаль Йосипа. Ужасно, когда такое случается с кем-то из знакомых. Но если уж случилось - что тут поделаешь? 5009862 Хотел сказать про Мишель: ей нужно было быть в самой гуще событий. Она была... Как это... импульсивная! Слишком часто срывалась куда-нибудь одна, без поддержки. 5104733 Я был очень огорчен смертью Мишель Даш. Полагаю, ты помогал ей в попытках подорвать силы ополченцев. Тебе было очень непросто. 4890509 Здесь ничего для вас нет, но у меня есть друг, который может помочь. В километре на восток от Порт-Селао. Там есть магазинчик, по карте его просто найти. 4890499 У меня плохие новости. Мои запасы истощены. Правда, я знаю место - один магазинчик у дельты реки Догон, к северу от Порт-Селао. Посмотрите по карте. 4890529 У нас кончились лекарства. Единственное, могу вас отправить в табачную лавку на восточном берегу озера Сеголо. По карте легко найти. 4890519 У нас ничего нет. Попробуйте заглянуть в магазин скобяных изделий на северо-западе от шахты "Таэмоко". Она отмечена на карте. 4910432 Это какая? Блондинка? Да, я знаю, о которой ты говоришь. Надо было тебе ее на моей вилле заметить. Ох, Бог ты мой. 4910421 ПОСМОТРИМ: 4910453 Твой друг ушел. Будешь говорить прямо со мной. 4910442 Привет! 4910407 Если ты это сделаешь, то заплатишь. У меня есть сын. Да-да. Если убьешь меня, он отомстит. Он меня любит. 4910412 Он съест твое сердце. 4910375 Ты мне все дело испортил. Слушай, оставь меня в покое, ладно? 4910365 Ты ведь тот самый парень, так? Тот, который ищет Шакала. 4921271 Уверяю, его здесь нет. 4921275 Ну? Хорошо? 4910397 Как ты смеешь приходить сюда? 4910387 Видишь?! Видишь, что стало со страной? Кругом смерть и насилие! Это анархия! Я нужен народу! Я их отец и защитник! Я!!! Я твой король!!! 4910798 ИДИ НА ХЕР, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ СТВОЛ! 4910788 ВЫХОДИ, ГОВНА КУСОК, ВЫХОДИ! 4910829 Йоханнес! Ты меня слышишь? Это Уния! Тут снаружи что-то происходит! Я не знаю! Люди с оружием! 4910809 МОЖЕШЬ МНЕ ОТСОСАТЬ! 4910727 О, блин, черт! 4910715 Пошел ты... 4910758 Я, то есть, э... Я знаю, кто ты, ты сильный... Сильный... Нет, я тебе не помешаю... 4910738 Тебе нужны деньги, так? Женщина только что ушла! Я платил, да? Ну так отвали! 4909546 Взять его живым! Доставить СЮДА! 4970779 Я бы на твоем месте сначала достал лекарство. Расхаживать с малярией не лучшая идея. Попробуй спросить в баре Майка, там пьют иностранные наемники. Когда поправишься, найди офис Фронта в городе, я сведу тебя с Гакумбой. 4973559 Найди Шакала, если сумеешь. Ну и береги себя. 4972806 Не глупи, достань для себя лекарство. Расхаживать с малярией не лучшая идея. Попробуй спросить в баре у Майка, там пьют все иностранные наемники. Когда поправишься, найди офис Фронта в городе, я сведу тебя с Гакумбой. 4970747 Это Гривз. Поболтать надо, с глазу на глаз. Приходи в Сефапейн, как только сможешь. 4969901 Это Вурхис. Ситуация изменилась, да? Думаю, самое время нам немного поговорить. Встречаемся в Сефапейне? 4969763 На твоем месте я бы достал лекарство. Малярия - это не шутки. Наведайся в бар у Майка, спроси у иностранных наемников. Когда поправишься, найди офис СНС в городе, я сведу тебя с Куасси. 4967789 На твоем месте, я бы достал лекарство. С малярией не шутят. Наведайся в бар у Майка, у наемников всегда есть нужное дерьмо. Когда поправишься, найди офис СНС в городе, я сведу тебя с Куасси. 4944113 С кем ты говорил? 4944118 Со всеми вождями, у кого есть мобильные. 4944122 Черт! И что они говорят? 4944126 Все, что я хотел услышать. У каждого свой рассказ. 4944130 Но они не могут объяснить, почему бесследно исчезают люди. 4944134 Ну, вообще-то могут. 4944138 Ага. Попробую угадать. Магия. Да что здесь, черт возьми, творится?! 4944142 Можно отправить больше солдат к границе… 4944146 У нас здесь лишних нет. 4944165 Убей его. Я тебе помогу. 4944170 Куэпо! Заткни пасть! 4944055 С кем ты говорил? 4944060 Солдаты. Капитаны. Старейшины деревень. Все, кто пришел на мой зов. 4944064 И что они говорят? 4944068 Все говорят, что жителей нет. Они не прячутся - их просто нет. 4944072 Да что за чертовщина здесь творится? 4944076 Может быть, они пошли к границе… 4944080 Столько народу сразу? Это бессмысленно. 4944099 Хрен с ним. Хочешь кого-нибудь убить - убей. 4944104 Ах ты сукин сын! 4973640 Теперь каждый должен выбрать, на чьей он стороне. Никаких больше сторонних наблюдателей. Это и ко мне относится. 5107230 Нам сказали, что мы можем уехать, но я решил остаться. Это моя последняя война, что бы ни случилось. Я африканец. Это мой дом. Я должен что-то сделать. Это для моей семьи. Для жены Микелы и моей дочурки. Если со мной что-то случится, пожалуйста, передайте это им. Адрес там, внутри. 4547599 Значит, так. У нас тут по-настоящему серьезная ситуация. Должно было быть объявлено перемирие, но все покатилось в жопу. Я работаю на парня по имени Гакумба. Местный босс Объединенного фронта. Все мои лучшие ребята сейчас сражаются против бойцов СНС, чтобы не дать тем захватить территорию. 4973434 Знаю, что ты уже зачистил аванпост. У меня есть для тебя другое дело, но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты свалился от истощения. Отдохни, пополни запасы и подготовься к выходу через несколько часов. В этом здании безопасно. 4973471 Знаю, что ты уже зачистил аванпост. У меня есть для тебя другое дело, но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты свалился от истощения. Отдохни, пополни запасы и подготовься к выходу через несколько часов. В этом здании безопасно. 4972046 Знаю, что ты зачистил аванпост. Неплохо справился. Так, у меня есть для тебя другая работенка, но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты свалился от истощения. Отдохни, пополни запасы и подготовься к выходу через несколько часов. В этом здании безопасно. 4970150 Знаю, что ты зачистил то место. У меня есть для тебя другая работенка, но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты свалился от истощения. Отдохни, пополни запасы и подготовься к выходу через несколько часов. В этом здании безопасно. 4970718 Мои люди уже на подходе вдоль русла, по обоим берегам. Классический охват. Мы прослушиваем эфир. Цели движутся на восток через этот район. Здесь им придется сбросить скорость. Как только подойдут грузовики, мы сможем наверстать упущенное. Думаю, мы нагоним их где-то... здесь. 4969362 Войска обходят озеро. Они зайдут с обоих флангов. Наши люди прослушивают радиопереговоры. Цели движутся на восток в этом районе. Здесь им придется притормозить. Если грузовики пройдут, мы догоним их здесь. И нет проблем. 4967776 Допросы пленных показали, что последняя группа находится вот здесь. Это примерно на милю в стороне, но мы это исправили. Первая группа была заброшена южнее водопадов и преследовала их около полутора километров, после чего пропала. От группы в тюрьме пока тоже ничего нет. Мне это не нравится. 4972219 По данным, полученным от заблудившихся у старого брода, более медлительная группа сейчас здесь. Эти скоты отклонились где-то на милю, но мы все уточнили. Моя первая группа была заброшена на юг от водопадов и следовала за ними около километра, потом связь прервалась. От группы из тюрьмы - тоже ничего. Будем готовиться к худшему. 4547677 Значит, для прочих заданий у меня есть только ты. Так, первое - нужно починить эту проклятую колымагу. Справишься, или у тебя опилки вместо мозгов? Постарайся как-нибудь запустить движок. 4547737 Значит, так. В городе творится нечто невообразимое. Должно было быть объявлено перемирие, но не судьба. Я работаю на парня по имени Куасси. Местный босс СНС. Все мои лучшие ребята сейчас сражаются против бойцов ОФОТа, не давая им захватить нашу территорию. 4547614 Значит, для прочих заданий у меня есть только ты. Первое - нужно починить эту чертову колымагу. Ты выглядишь не дураком, так что... посмотри, удастся ли тебе запустить движок. 4547658 Значит, так. В Пала стряслась жопа. Должно было быть объявлено перемирие, но, увы. Я работаю на парня по имени Гакумба. Местный босс Объединенного фронта. Все мои лучшие ребята сейчас сражаются против бойцов СНС. 4547747 Значит, ты у нас теперь в помощниках. Первое - нужно починить это ржавое корыто. Умеешь работать кувалдой и напильником? Ну, постарайся движок как-нибудь запустить. 4972126 Так, отлично. Теперь попробуем провернуть что-нибудь... поинтереснее. У ОФОТа на севере, неподалеку отсюда, есть небольшой аванпост. Мне не очень нравится такое соседство. Займешься? 4973495 Так, отлично. Теперь посмотрим, как ты справишься с чем-то посложнее. У ОФОТа на севере есть небольшой аванпост - полкилометра отсюда. Враг так близко мне не нужен. Разберись с ними. 4973485 Отлично. Теперь ты на колесах, попробуем устроить маленький налет? У СНС неподалеку отсюда есть аванпост. Если с его обитателями что-то случится, никто и не заметит. Так что давай. Вперед. 4969983 Отлично. Теперь давай избавимся от кое-какого мусора. У СНС в полукилометре отсюда есть аванпост. Если с тамошними придурками что-то случится, я буду очень рад. 4547816 Значит, ты теперь мой младший помощник. Первое - нужно починить наш ржавый лимузин. Знаешь, как это делается? Ну, постарайся уж как-нибудь. 4939727 Куча грузовиков. Нужны нормальные водители. 4939732 Некоторые ребята слишком тупы, чтобы сесть за баранку. 4939736 Это ты мне говоришь? 4939740 У них тут неплохое оборудование: бульдозеры, эскаваторы. 4939744 Нам нужно как-то погрузить все это на баржу. 4939221 Но вы ведь здесь не за этим... Простите. Просто тут слишком много наемников… 4939226 Боже. Это перемирие было для нас неслыханным благом. Хоть ты потрудился нас предупредить. 4547806 Значит, так. В городе творится нечто невообразимое. Должно было быть объявлено перемирие, но не судьба. Я работаю на парня по имени Куасси. Он тут главный от СНС. Все мои лучшие ребята сейчас сражаются против бойцов ОФОТа, не давая им захватить нашу территорию. 5106548 Пока ты не ушел, хочу тебе сказать. Мне жаль твоего друга Йосипа. Он был уважаемым человеком. 5109629 Но теперь Идромено мертв. Очень неприятно. Он был крутым парнем, но это место не знает пощады. 5107498 Поздравляю с выполнением последнего задания. Вы с Идромено решились на смелый шаг. 4909505 Нам надо идти. Вы оставайтесь. Им нужны мы, а не вы. Пожалуйста, когда уйдем, задвиньте вход шкафчиком, чтобы они не прошли. 5109265 Эй, чувак. Молодец, что прикрыл Аленкара. Я уважаю тех, кто заботится о напарнике в бою. 5104103 Ты мне нравишься, брат. Гильен выбралась живой из страшной мясорубки с твоей помощью. 5109651 Эх. Я слышал про большую перестрелку от Даш. Похоже, она горячая штучка, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 5105654 Слышал про Даш. Хреново. Не знаю, что там вообще можно было поделать. 4939763 Эй, мужик. Хочешь кого-нибудь убить - убей, ладно? 4939768 Заткнись, или я тебя сам пристрелю. 4939857 О делах заботишься, да? 4939862 Тьфу. Да пошел ты! 4939871 Пораскинь мозгами, дружище. Здесь заслуживает смерти только Карбонель. 4939876 Ты чего это, а? 4944027 Мы можем что-нибудь придумать. Если хочешь, убей Пьюрфоя. Мы-то сможем договориться. 4944032 Ты - жалкое подобие человека, Гривз. 4944041 Верно. Ты все правильно понял! 4944046 Гривз! Я с тобой! 4939987 Ты должен убрать Куэпо. Он тебя кинет, как кидает нас. Я знаю, как это можно сделать. Ты - хороший стрелок. Ты можешь занять позицию на противоположной крыше и пристрелить его прямо в моем кабинете. Я могу приказать охране штаба, и они откроют ставни. Он будет в твоем распоряжении. 4944007 Ты должен убрать Куэпо. Он тебя кинет, как кидает нас. Я знаю, как это можно сделать. Прямо в моем кабинете вышибить ему мозги во всю стену. Как тебе? Наверное, такого там еще никогда не бывало… Только подумай об этом… Всего один телефонный звонок. Я могу это устроить. Я могу договориться с охраной... 4939797 Куча грузовиков. Нужны нормальные водители. 4939802 Не думаю, что все наши могут сесть за баранку. 4939806 Некоторые из них даже задницу подтирать не умеют. 4939810 У них тут неплохое оборудование: бульдозеры, экскаваторы. 4939814 Нам нужно как-то погрузить все это на баржу. 4939833 Давай. 4939838 Не лезь не в свое дело. 4939777 Ну что ты мозг-то мне паришь? Кто знал о нашем плане, Гектор? 5161665 Тише ты, придурок! У нас и так тут проблемы нехилые… 5161670 Не затыкай меня, слышишь…Сам не можешь с проблемами справиться. Нанимаешь всяких подонков уличных, чтобы дерьмо твое разгребали… 5161680 Так. Говорю один раз: либо ты стоишь смирно заткнув свой поганый рот, вылетаешь нафиг с перерезанным горлом. Выбирай! 5161660 Ты меня слышал. 4939787 Вот дерьмо! Вурхис, чтоб тебя разорвало! С кем из тех тормозов ты разговаривал, тупица?! 5161645 Тише ты, придурок! У нас и так тут проблемы нехилые… 5161675 Нет, это только МОИ проблемы! Потому что ты, алкаш, настолько плох, что эти парни вот-вот пристрелят тебя к чертям. А мне потом не дать этим животным перестрелять друг друга! 5161655 Так. Говорю один раз: либо ты стоишь смирно заткнув свой поганый рот, вылетаешь нафиг с перерезанным горлом. Выбирай! 5161640 Да что ты можешь! Не смеши меня, клоун! 5161635 Ты меня слышал. 4890855 Спасибо, что пришел. 4890927 Спасибо. Моя семья благодарит тебя. 4890891 У нас есть нужное тебе лекарство. А... бумаги? Ты принес дорожные бумаги? 5103072 Расскажи подробней, что там было с тобой и Идромено на последнем задании. Черт, ты мог бы просто идти, используя его в качестве живого щита. 4913065 Ты знаешь, как расстроить человека. 5009315 Берегись раненых! Некоторые из них еще могут стрелять! 5106632 Не поднимай голову, здесь работает снайпер! 5108786 У них есть транспорт! 4913025 Я знал, что ты согласишься! 5108224 Думаю, мы молодцы. 5009359 Ладно, великан. Я понял. Ты все решаешь. Забудь о старике Йосипе. Хочешь, чтобы было по-твоему? Я не против. 5106675 Я видел еще двоих. Как у тебя с боеприпасами? 5106423 Берегись парня с пулеметом! 5104335 Они вызвали подкрепление! Мы в беде! 4913189 Я-то думал, ты человек дальновидный. 5103726 Чувак засел вон там с пулеметом. Нужно зайти ему с тыла! 5009005 Все мертвы! 5009414 Остался один! 5103973 Ты почти на месте, поторопись! 5109892 Парень с РПГ выбрал тебя... Я бы на твоем месте пошевеливался. 5107973 Осторожнее. Я видел одного раненого: кровь хлещет, но подстрелить тебя он точно сумеет. 5108647 К ним идет подкрепление - будет здесь с минуты на минуту! 5108467 Рядом еще есть противник. Проверь боеприпасы. 5106063 Быстрее! В тебя целят из РПГ! 5109314 Смотри, куда идешь! Сгоришь ведь. 5104769 У кого-то там есть пулемет, лучше не высовываться. 5104439 Я бы на твоем месте старалась двигаться... В ход пошли РПГ. 5104314 Ну, мы в порядке. 5106335 Найди ублюдка, что закрепился у огневой точки, и обойди его сзади. 5107584 Ну, почти на месте. Давай заканчивать. 5103266 Осталось снять одного парня, и готово. 5109117 Осталось еще несколько. Проверь снаряжение. 5108085 Ты почти там, чувак, вперед! 5105592 Смотри, куда идешь! Сгоришь ведь. 5106579 Противник будет здесь с минуты на минуту - ждем грузовик! 5109024 Осторожнее, у них грузовик! 5109163 Тише. Там снайпер. 5109150 Осторожнее, там у какого-то ублюдка есть пулемет. 5108246 Нужно снять парня на позиции, от него больше всего бед. 5104864 Они вызвали подкрепление. Будь готов. 5107245 Осторожнее, они не все мертвы. Раненые все еще могут стрелять. 5108131 Осторожнее, сгоришь ведь! 5009213 Я видела еще двоих. Проверь снаряжение. 5109784 Почти на месте. Заканчивай. 5103863 У них есть РПГ. Не стой на месте слишком долго. 5109808 Берегись мужика с пулеметом. 5106141 Постарайся обойти огневую точку сзади. 5104758 Не вставай. Нужно обойти огневую точку сзади. 5009075 Почти все, заканчивай. 5109227 У них есть еще бойцы. Проверь свое снаряжение. 5107408 Я видела человека с пулеметом. 5105423 У них РПГ... Не стой на месте. 5109713 Не поднимай головы, там снайпер. 5009086 Я видела грузовик. 5107534 У нас все хорошо. 5105529 Остался один. 5108563 Готово, кажется. 5104703 Мы справились. 5109730 Еще одного мерзавца надо достать. 5105633 Ну же, мужик. Ты на финишной прямой, давай. 5108058 Вперед, чувак. Парень с РПГ следит за тобой. 5104832 Не высовывайся, там снайпер. 5109015 Смотри, чтобы тебя раненые не достали, когда ты не ждешь! 5104124 Огня берегись, друг! 5104607 Я видел, у них есть грузовик. 5009129 У них есть грузовик. 5107142 Еще один остался. 5106643 Не высовывайся, там снайпер. 5009478 Хочешь сгореть? Давай, шевелись! 5106558 Я видел мужика со здоровой пушкой. 5104687 Сними чувака на огневой точке. 5108907 К ним идут еще люди... Ну, вперед. 5009457 Парочка еще в игре... Проверь боеприпасы. 5109070 Еще одного, и готово. 5108424 Бьют из РПГ... Не оставайся на месте долго. 5103685 Все супер. 5109452 Какой-то подонок окопался с тяжелой пушкой! Не высовывайся, обойди его сзади! 5104460 Мы почти на месте. Давай, надерем им зад. 5104481 Ну, еще один гад остался. 5109201 Осторожнее. Они истекают кровью, но нажать на курок могут. 5106603 Очень жаль твоего друга. Марти был отличным товарищем. Ему нравилась такая жизнь, даже несмотря на риск. Думаю, свою смерть он представлял именно такой. 5108142 Не поднимай голову, там снайпер. 5103083 У них есть транспорт... 5107942 Не высовывайся, там снайпер. 5105053 У них есть грузовик. 5108101 Все путем. 5106962 Уберем последнего, и все чисто. 5103299 Осторожнее. Они лежат и истекают кровью, но стрелять пока не разучились. 5104584 Врагов пока хватает... Проверь снаряжение. 5106712 Видишь парня с пулеметом? 5009244 Хэй, сгоришь ведь! 5108178 Сюда идут еще бойцы... Осторожнее. 5009701 Извини... То, что случилось с Флорой... Я не очень хорошо ее знала. У нас не было общих интересов. Жаль, я не смогла стать ее подругой... Их у нее вряд ли было много. 5108876 Я... я просто хотел сказать, что очень сожалею. Аленкар был крутым чуваком. Я с ним не работал, как ты, но мне очень жаль. 5109127 Поверить не могу, что Марти нет, никак не могу... Как это произошло? Он же был лучшим. Наемник из наемников. Как же так? 5104407 Да, ты попал в передрягу с Сингхом. Но всего же не предусмотришь, нельзя одновременно быть везде. Ты сделал то, что мог. 5109292 Эй! Я слышал про Гильен. Может, никто из нас ей по-настоящему не нравился... Но тебя она уважала как солдата. 5109563 Знаешь, когда я услышал о вашем последнем деле с Карбани, я прямо пожалел ваших врагов. Вы вдвоем просто сделали. 5109217 Мне очень жаль Уоррена. Хороший был парень. Знаю, вы были друзьями. Не сомневаюсь, что ты сделал все, что мог. 5109276 Слушай... то, что случилось с Гильен... с Флорой... это ужасно. Но мы все знаем, что даже лучшие солдаты иногда гибнут. Статистика, друг. 5105463 Карбани Сингх. Невероятно. Он тут был типа знаменитости. О нем писали всякое дерьмо, как о многих стариках, но он мне нравился. 5105128 Слушай, кто знает, когда снова такое приключится? Ты меня выручил, и я здорово улучшу свою карму, если на какое-то время стану твоей тенью. Только скажи. 5106125 Да, конечно. Я слышала про мистера Идромено. Ужасно. Он был очень добр со мной. Понимал, чем я занимаюсь. А ведь его собственные дети больше никогда не увидят отца... 5108747 Интересно, как же Аленкару придется вкалывать, чтобы отдать тебе долг после этой передряги? Крутые вы чуваки, да. 5106345 Кстати, я с радостью узнала, что ты и Йосип остались невредимы. Тебе повезло и ему, что ты был рядом. 5009029 Слушай. Было бы глупо с моей стороны делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Йосип был и моим другом. Мне сложно представить, через что вы прошли в тот раз. 5109508 Мне верно сказали? Вы с Мишель Даш раскидали больше двух десятков громил? Хм-м-м. Звучит очень... эмоционально насыщенно. 5108553 Слышал, ты бежал под дождем из пуль за Уорреном Клайдом... У этого парня дерьмо вместо мозгов, да и у тебя тоже. Ну вы и устроили веселуху. 5108715 Как бы там ни было, ты - тот парень, что всех спасает. Я про тебя и Флору. Любишь пошалить, да? 5109287 Мне очень жаль Мишель, друг. Совсем хреново от этого. Никак не привыкнуть... Еще в армии, видел девчонок моего возраста... Нет, не привыкнуть... 5009540 Вот дерьмо, чувак. Конечно, Уоррен Клайд не мог уклоняться от пуль вечно. Судьба все-таки нагнала его. Все равно жалко. 4911632 Эй, послушай. Есть идея. Что если я помогу тебе вместо этого убить Канкараша? Может очень круто получиться. Я знаю ребят в штабе. Я могу устроить, чтобы тебе дали выстрелить без помех. Прямо через окно, пока этот толстожопый сидит в своем кресле. Ставни будут открыты нараспашку. 5104548 Они не все здесь пешком, у кого-то есть грузовик. 4911652 Стой, погоди, не меня. Лучше убей Карбонеля, он - подлец. Он ударит тебе в спину. Эй! Если хочешь, можешь застрелить его за собственным столом. Нравится? Ты можешь быть далеко, на крыше. Я заплачу охране, чтобы они открыли ставни - у тебя будет возможность выстрелить. 4911642 Эй, послушай. Есть идея. Что если я помогу тебе вместо этого убить Канкараша? Может очень круто получиться. Я знаю ребят в штабе. Я могу устроить, чтобы тебе дали войти туда со всеми стволами и сделать свое дело. Снести этому идиоту башку. Тебя никто не остановит. Давай же. Я помогу тебе. 5107869 Берегись раненых... пусть они и истекают кровью, но подстрелить тебя смогут. 4935690 Ой. Никогда так не трясло… Нужна еще минутка… Тебе пока лучше идти. 4935724 Спокойнее! Это еще не все… 4935595 Эй, какого долбаного хрена украинский самолет нарезает круги над границей? Если все накрылось, так я сваливаю. 4935656 Эй! Амиго… Осторожнее! 4911722 Давай сделаем по-другому. А? Возьмем, например, Карбонеля. Могу устроить. Дать на лапу ребятам. Ты сделаешь дело прямо в их чертовом штабе. Охрана тебе мешать не будет. Черт, да они уже тебя боятся, братишка. Ты точно станешь звездой шоу. И никаких проблем. 4911712 Давай-ка развернем. А? На Карбонеля переведем. Я могу все уладить. С охраной разобраться. Займешь позицию на крыше, через улицу. Охранник откроет ставни, и ты выстрелишь. 5106841 Осторожнее, там засел снайпер. 4911754 Сделаю. Секундочку... 4911759 Эй, найдется минутка? 4911702 Я с тобой! Тебе нужно убить Пьюрфоя - не меня! Давай, я тебе помогу. Упрощу задачу. Я все организую. Всего один звонок, и охрана тебя не остановит. Ты войдешь прямо в кабинет и пристрелишь его. Прямо за столом. Подумай! 4911672 Решай, кто тебе больше подходит - я или Куэпо? Давай же. Это не соревнование. Слушай, я все устрою. Я уговорю охрану открыть ставни, пока он сидит за столом Гривза. Тебе нужно только занять позицию на противоположной крыше. Убей его. Прямо там, на глазах у охраны. Никто не узнает, что это сделал ты. 4911662 Стой, погоди, не меня. Лучше убей Карбонеля, он - подлец. Он ударит тебе в спину. Если хочешь, можешь застрелить его прямо в кабинете. Я прикажу солдатам смотреть в другую сторону. Убей его - бах-бах! Стоя лицом к лицу. А уж я о тебе позабочусь. 4911692 Я с тобой! Тебе нужно убить Пьюрфоя. - Не меня! Давай, я тебе помогу. Упрощу задачу. Я все организую, договорюсь с охраной. Они откроют ставни. Ты будешь на другой стороне улицы. прямой выстрел. Никто не узнает, что это был ты. Ты пристрелишь его прямо за рабочим столом! 4911682 Решай, кто тебе больше подходит - я или Куэпо? Давай же. Это не соревнование. Слушай, я все устрою. Я договорюсь с охраной. Я все подготовлю - это я умею. Черт, сынок! Да ты можешь пойти в открытую. Зайдешь в кабинет и пустишь Куэпо пулю в лоб, если хочешь. Я могу тебе помочь! 4935759 Где ты там застрял? 5106356 Эй, тупица! Огонь же. 5103585 Враг вызвал подкрепление, нужно подготовиться. 4936225 Самолет уже в пути… Я его слышу. Ухожу. 5103947 Осторожнее. Некоторые из этих засранцев еще могут стрелять. 5105570 Там еще минимум двое. Проверь снаряжение. 5109544 Ну, почти готово. Пора заканчивать. 5108926 Нашел чувака с РПГ? Так беги. 5105387 Берегись, там у парня пулемет! 5107999 Достань говнюка на огневой точке! 4911316 Итак, все изменилось. Даже для других наемников, вроде тебя. Тебе известно, что некоторые из них еще живы? Они видят, что благодаря тебе лидеров группировок больше нет. Они отчаянно ищут выход и заключают сделки с группировками. Они стали чертовыми предателями. 4936034 Эй... В следующий раз предупреждай, что чихать хотел на план. Мне и без того есть чем заняться. 4935793 Слава Богу, эта хрень закончилась… Я тут еще побуду. 4934582 Это Рубен. Я сейчас в аэропорту. Они собрали всех журналистов. Они говорят, что собираются нас выслать из страны. Или того хуже. Пожалуйста, если ты можешь добраться сюда... Прости, что прошу об этом. Но у меня сейчас нет другого выхода. 4936083 Эй! Прикрой мне спину! 4936185 Эй, давай встретимся у Сепоко. Это дыра такая у развилки. 4936195 Я уже у моста, старик. С подарком от Ябека. Давай же! 4936117 Староват я стал для перестрелок. Отдохну минутку. Ты иди дальше. 4936151 Это плохое место. Лучше не останавливаться. 4889356 Он не очень будет рад, увидев человека вроде вас. Конечно, если вы не докажите свои добрые намерения. 5121737 Отнесите ему эти документы, чтобы заручиться его доверием - и получить столь необходимое лекарство. 5159914 Поняла… Давай быстрее 5160862 Я слышал, что Ябек - труп…Если это твоих рук дело, то я думаю, уже не нужно совершать обряд над "Большой Бертой". Я сваливаю отсюда. 5160981 Это правда? Ябек мертв? Понятно…Мне нужно избавиться от этой обсурдной бомбы. До скорого, мой друг. 5161481 Привет…Я тут слыхала сообщения…Так ТЫ притопил баржу? Окей, ну значит так: мне нужно сваливать отсюда и разобраться с грузовиком пока СНС очухался и подготовил мне встречу. Я свяжусь с тобой. 5117628 Смотри, здесь оставаться нельзя. 5156263 Больно наверное? Ты как? 4887838 Эта шахта - пустышка. Нету там алмазов. И никогда не было. 4887842 Представь, я там служу охранником. 4887846 Эти болваны меня уволить грозятся. На здоровье. 4887790 Там контролируется поток воды. Автоматические клапаны и тому подобное. А когда трубы рванут, вода затопит весь каньон. И алмазные копи. 5156134 Осторожно, стреляют. 5155623 Осторожно, может рвануть! 4887726 Это проще простого. Тебе лишь нужно пробраться на насосную станцию и уничтожить внутри оборудование. 5156313 Граната! 5158659 Эй, проверь свои раны! 4887966 Первым делом найди насосы и уничтожь управление! 5161210 Пусть он пройдет 5161455 У меня были все основания пристрелить тебя на месте за то что ты пронес сюда оружие 4887942 Давай же, не глупи. 4887890 Слушай. Когда пойдет вода, я буду на шахте. Охрана, скорее всего, станет охотиться за мной. Ты уж мне помоги. Ладно? 4933954 Хммм... 4560479 А раз я знаю, где они проедут, то могу в них дырок нафигачить, диаметром 7,62. Когда закончишь долбать их дерьмо - присоединяйся. 5117389 Cейчас рванет. Назад! 4560469 Когда ты взорвешь автопарк, все машины первым делом отзовут обратно на базу. Поосторожнее с ними там. 5157300 Граната! 4560489 Какого черта, а? 5159704 Не лезь под пули. 4560439 Ты автопарк у свалки взорвать собрался? Отлично. Пусть эти болваны побегают. 4560430 Эй! Давай побыстрее, старик. 5159779 У тебя кровотечение. Перебинтуйся. 4933814 "Таэмоко" - фальшивка. Алмазов там нет. Мбантуве сказал солдатам, что они будут богаты, что возьмут себе сколько угодно алмазов, если только останутся с ним. 4887498 Он лжет. Он всегда был лжецом. 4560459 Нормально... В общем, дело такое. Бойцы Фронта недавно заняли склад. Теперь они отправляют к своим замаскированные машины с топливом. Маршруты меняют каждый день. Мешают СНС делать то, о чем думаю я. 4560449 Сослужи мне службу. Достань кое-чего. Склад "Петро-Сеел" - полкилометра к северо-западу. Мне нужно расписание движения цистерн на сегодня. Что скажешь? 4560499 Как знаешь. Тебе же хуже. Если передумаешь... 5157730 Кажется они недовольны. 5161440 Вот херня. Это тухляк, а не задание… Я сдалал все за что заплатили…Моя лодка потоплена, но ведь осталась пушка, не так ли. Займись этими козлами...! 5160842 Слушй приятель…Там все еще шастают враги. Мне нужно что бы ты зачистил зону. Сможешь? 5161174 Эй, что происходит...? Ладно, нет смысла мне здесь торчать. Я так понимаю, все отменилось. Ну пока. 5161085 Эй, что за хрень, приятель? Ты что, боишься заработать рак? Ладно, я думаю у тебя будет еще шанс обезлесить в округе несколько гектар. 5161008 Слушай, мы еще по уши в дерьме. Я ни хера не могу поделать, пока не нейтрализуют эти войска. Ты можешь этим заняться? 5160997 Алло... Знаешь, гигантская бомба в моем грузовике будет... немного привлекать внимание… Не время импровизировать, мой друг. Увидимся еще. 5161570 Ну, самое время действовать типа как разумный человек…Я все это прекрасно понимаю. Нужны нифиговые нервы согласиться на такой тупой план.Ты настояший кретин. 4560509 О чем я и говорю. Позвоню тебе, когда все уладится. 5161619 Короче расклад такой. Я никуда не иду пока в округе враги. Сможешь избавиться от этого дерьма - я у тебя в неоплатном долгу. 4933782 Потому что... когда ты разрушишь трубы, вода затопит ущелье. 4933786 И зальет шахту. Я там работала в охране и рельеф помню. 5160796 Слушай сюда… Я не готова сейчас отступать с боем с этого куска дерьма. И пока они продолжают обстреливать меня как мишень, я просто попала. Может ты выберешься отсюда и разберешься с остальными хотя бы. 4933854 План хороший. Но есть одно "но". Когда они заметят, что динамит исчез, то подумают, что его взяла я. 4933858 Когда трубы взорвутся, следы приведут охрану ко мне. Чтобы уйти, мне понадобится помощь. 4558935 Саймон! Что происхо... 5117895 Ты все жив? 5117710 Патронов нет. Прикрой меня! 4933914 Я слышала, твоя цель - источник дохода ОФОТ. Ты для этого взял динамит? 4558946 Ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? 4558951 Понятно. Куасси. 4558955 Большой человек - большие планы, да? 4933930 Порядок, старина! 4558978 Не сегодня... 4933882 Я тебя подожду. 4559047 Тупой засранец... 4559019 А, ясно. 4559024 Большой человек подрос еще чуток. Хочет увидеть, как у нас дела делаются. А тут ведь все по-взрослому. Людей толпа. Стволов куча. 4559083 Оттуда бьет! 4559088 Стрелок вон там! 4559092 Найдите стрелка! 4559096 Ликвидировать! 5159097 Давай, не медли там! 5155525 Господи, замочим их. 4558998 Правильно, Монтана. Жги. Так его. 5156459 Все нормально. Я в порядке 4887654 Найди насосную станцию, уничтожь пульт! 5159971 У нас гости! 4559008 Пошли все на хрен, ублюдки! 4933906 Они это заслужили! 4887990 Слушай, друг. У меня есть предложение. Я знаю, как тебе легче разрушить весь трубопровод. 4934150 Вот и мы. 5117506 Я пустая… Прикрой меня! (Нет патронов.. Прикрой меня!) 4584613 Ты опоздал. 4584618 Извини. Просто у меня времени мало. 5180609 Удачной охоты. 5157834 Хорошо… Я в норме… 5155931 Граната! 5158827 Берегись огня! 4888122 А когда запустишь бомбу... 4934214 ...каньон затопит на хер. Аж до шахты "Таэмоко". 5155652 Повеселимся? 4888038 Послушай, друг. 4934162 С копями ты расправился, и мне теперь делать нечего. 4934166 Не, я не в обиде. 4934170 Дело-то разовое. 4934174 Но, пока я не ушел, хочу нагнуть их маленько. 4888058 До того, как взорвешь трубопровод, сходи в насосную станцию. Там у них автоматические клапаны. Раздолбай их, ладно? 4888198 Ты же знаешь, да, что алмазов там нет? 4888202 Это они работягам лапшу вешают, чтоб пахали лучше. 4934266 Озеро удобнее. По многим причинам. Еще одна ветвь в их речной системе - это еще один канал, который надо обходить. 5117444 Берегись! Сейчас рванет! 4934026 Когда твой украденный динамит взорвется, вода хлынет в пролом. 4934030 И потечет прямо туда, к этой фальшивой шахте. 5160745 Извини друг. Для тебя еще не поступил спецзаказ. (смешок )Может быть завтра. 4584213 Мне стыдно, но я должен вам это сказать. 4934054 Я работал охранником на шахте ТэМо. Я презираю их начальство. Они - преступники, но они платят за работу. 4934058 Раз работы я уже почти лишился, я хочу показать всем, кто эти люди на самом деле. 4584226 В этой шахте нет алмазов, и никогда не было! Они говорят солдатам, что те разбогатеют, если будут за них воевать. Вранье. 5156205 Эй, вставай. Из-за тебя и у меня вид хреновый. 5157238 Так, ты в порядке. 4933978 Поторопитесь! 5161348 Мне очень жаль, но пока никаких "спецзаказов". (смешок) Может завтра... 5161424 Я не думаю что ты расскажешь, кто стоит за всем этим…Я даже и не мечтал об этом. 5160780 Скажи...Что ты можешь для меня сделать? 4933994 У меня есть для вас информация. Знаете насосную станцию у водохранилища? Оттуда поступает большая часть воды, которую подают по трубопроводу. Она довольно уязвима. Вы без проблем выведете из строя оборудование... 5160831 Да очень жаль.Пока. 5161579 (Прочистив горло) Я сожалеею, но вам здесь ничего нет… 5161184 Еще увидимся! 5156722 Смотри, брат, так умирать - не вариант. 5158715 Эй! Ты где, дружище? 4934138 А теперь ты решил пустить все прахом. 5180687 А! Да не надо… 5180519 Отлично! Все как по нотам. Займите ту часть комнаты…Скорее! 5180645 Гривз, иди и занимай все что хочешь. Мои парни сыты по горло этим дерьмом. Мы сваливаем… 5180589 Снаружи у вас ни малейшего шанса. ЭТО самое удачное место для обороны. И чему вас только учат в ваших армиях? 5180307 ФЛОТ! Слыхал о таком? Ты, хваленый, чертов пилот. 5180550 Гривз! Передовые части уже за ограждением! 5180442 Отлично! Все как по нотам. Займите ту часть комнаты…Скорее! 5180394 Черт, как они пробрались сюда, ума не приложу! Боже, да они тут все знают! Нужно убираться отсюда. Сваливать нужно! 5180599 Снаружи у вас ни малейшего шанса. ЭТО самое удачное место для обороны. И чему вас только учат в ваших армиях? 5180594 Ты, англичанский урод, я ПЕХОТИНЕЦ и я могу оценить ситуацию… 4584553 Найди насосную станцию, уничтожь пульт! 5161548 Ну я думаю мы теперь добермся до убежища. 5161630 Но ради тех кто остался снаружи, я надеюсь у тебя есть еще какие-нибудь идей по мимо этого своего ПЛАНА. 4934086 Когда ущелье затопит, солдаты наверняка кинутся за мной. 4584350 Чтобы уйти, мне нужна будет твоя помощь. 5161599 (откашлявшись ) Я бось здесь тебе ловить нечего… 5157229 Друг мой, небеса благоволят тебе сегодня, но ты должен быть осмотрителен. 5161050 Да очень жаль.Пока. 5154720 Глупо было бы так умереть. Смотри в оба. 5160895 Скоро увидимся! 5159197 А ну ка взялись, дружище. Вид у тебя неважнецкий. 4581106 Ну да ладно. Где свалка отходов, знаешь? Которая у ж/д ветки? 4933166 Там есть канистра, вся в наклейках "Опасно!". В ней военный дефолиант. 4581115 Можешь достать его мне? 5175700 Эй, я здесь, приятель! 5158409 Граната! 5175709 Эй! Я здесь! 5154123 Давить, давить! 5175673 Эй, я здесь! 5175682 Эй, сюда! 5156124 Не строй из себя героя, подлатайся! 4933258 Все растения погибнут. СНС уже негде будет прятаться. 5155250 Берегись! Огонь близко. 5156964 Уходим, сейчас взорвется! 4933218 Отлично. Прежде чем пойдешь в теплицу, принеси его на взлетную полосу. 4933222 Когда займешься там системой ирригации, я взлечу на самолете и сброшу дефолиант. 4581041 Эй! Сюда! 5158490 Не нравятся твои раны…Подлечись! 4580775 Ты куда это?! 5157591 Я прикрою… Скорее! 5158525 Не лезь под пули! 5155917 Эй, осторожно. Сейчас рванет! 4580687 Остаюсь наверху. 4580692 Тут безопаснее. 4580895 Принеси мне дефолиант! 5159021 М-м-м. Я в порядке. 5159410 Патронов нет! Прикрой! 5157909 Оу!.. Пригнись! 4580835 Я же сказал, что есть идея. 5154260 Эй--! Машина на подходе… 5175738 А вот и я…Что произошло? Ты что, завалил того чувака? А я сам хотел... 5158099 Патроны кончились, секунду! 5175890 Эй! Сюда. 4581630 Дефолиант на свалке отходов! 5175780 Слушай, может я неблагодарная скотина, но это опасно… Толкать эту лодку. 4933354 Пора и тебе внести свой вклад! На равных! 5175851 Ну как тебе, а\? 4581690 Есть идея. Надо основать тут агентство по экотуризму. Что скажешь? Заработать здесь можно. 5117378 Граната! 5175914 Ты где? 5159742 Неплохо. 4562621 До скорого! 5158428 А…зацепило… 5156549 Хм, хреново дело. 4581434 А ты и не знал, да, что у меня лицензия пилота есть? 4581439 Я полон сюрпризов. 5175953 Эй, помоги... Помоги мне…. 5156805 Я прикрою, давай скорее! 4933346 Да брось ты! 5175791 Спасибо приятель 5175867 Уф,.. вовремя подоспел... 5117905 Эй! Их стало больше! 5175749 Ну ладно, не все так хреново, я здесь пережду немного. 5175815 Я- Саньюн Бай. Теперь я твой должник, а? 5154920 Держись, чел. Обложили тебя. 4932902 Мне птички напели, что ты собрался разрушить теплицы. А перед этим отправься лучше на свалку отходов. Раздобудь там бак. 4932906 В нем ядреная дрянь. Армейский дефолиант. 4579661 Лады? 5157939 Эй смотри, да от тебя же кусок оторвало. 4579587 Сюда! 5159253 Я прикрываю. Давай, быстрее! 4885397 А потом, когда все погибнет, люди, быть может, это заметят. 4885401 Несколько месяцев я летала для этой компании, распыляла эту отраву. Я говорю людям, что это зло, но они не слушают. Может быть, теперь до них дойдет. 4932734 Принеси его на посадочную полосу к югу отсюда. Пока ты будешь в теплицах, я распылю его с самолета. 4932738 Химикаты разрушат поросль. Тогда солдатам будет негде спрятаться. 5157753 Я в порядке, в порядке. 5117418 Чувак, хреново дело. Попробуй заткнуть чем-нибудь эту дыру. 5154584 Ситуация все сложнее. 5157081 Так все под контролем. Я прикрываю. 4932958 Принеси его на аэродром, который к югу отсюда. Я поставлю бак на самолет. А потом, когда ты будешь в теплицах, начну распылять дефолиант. 5154298 А вот идет моя новая родня. (Гы-гы-гы) 5159419 Вот дерьмо…Прикрой меня! 5159728 Граната! 5156677 Давай, двигай. Нужно покончить с этим. 4885579 Черт возьми. Я с тобой говорю. 4885621 Мне нужен бак со свалки хим. отходов! Смотри, чтобы на кожу ничего не попало! 4932870 Не думала, что ты здесь. 4885667 Так. Поговорим о работе, о теплицах. 4885475 Я тебе сверху позвоню, проверю, что все в порядке. 5159135 Эй, займись своей раной. 5154930 Охренеть как жжет. 5158515 Эй, не лезь под огонь. 5117638 Эти уроды сейчас тут все повзрывают. 4579864 Он там все прикрытия сожжет. Растения, деревья - все. 4932990 И СНСовцам негде будет спрятаться. 4579873 Нам, конечно, тоже негде, но и фигли с того. Нам укрытие не нужно. Верно? 5156820 Вот херня… все еще хуже! 4580298 Эй! Иди сюда! 5159083 Все будет в порядке. 5158791 Я тебя прикрываю. 5158272 Да, чувак, хреново дело. 4933082 Похоже, лекарства сработали. 5117772 Ну что тебя еще не завалили? Дерьмо дела. 4580587 Растений не будет. Джунгли умрут. 4580592 Так проще воевать - солдатам негде прятаться. 5158650 Граната! 4580363 Все будет очень хорошо. 4580368 Знаешь свалку химических отходов возле железной дороги? 4933094 Там стоит бак с дефолиантом. Он весь облеплен предупреждениями, так что не ошибешься. 4580376 Стащи его. 5154236 Патроны кончились! 4933106 Доставь его на аэродром до того, как вломиться в парник, и передай мне. 4580492 Я подниму его на самолете. 4580496 Залью им все вокруг. 4580500 Он убьет все. 4580176 Запомни! Дефолиант на свалке отходов! 4933038 Жду тебя у ангара, силач. 5158014 Держимся все вместе пока. 4885237 Иногда и ОФОТ действует во благо. Правда, цели совсем не благие. 4885241 Где свалка отходов, знаешь? Которая у железнодорожной ветки? 4885245 Там есть небольшой бак. 4932702 С дефолиантом. 4885253 Можешь принести его мне? 5156781 Я без патронов…Прикрой меня! 5158292 Осторожно! Сейчас взорвется! 5117814 Осторожно, будет жарко. 4580116 До встречи. 5159225 Захотел помереть? Рану обработай давай! 4580056 Ой, да ладно! Бросай ты это! 5159797 Граната! 5159283 Осторожно, огонь усиливается. 5159340 Огонь быстро распросраняется! 5117598 Ты в порядке, а? 5161147 Эй! На помощь… Помогите! 5161216 Да…память о хреновых временах... 5160937 Au voir, брат. Спасибо. 5161298 Эй! На помощь… Помогите! 5161277 Мне почти настал конец… 4933710 Бак валяется на свалке хим. отходов. Не пробей его, что бы ни случилось! 5161625 Ладненько, могло бы быть все куда хуже. Мне бы сейчас оправиться чуток от этого всего. 5161517 Меня зовут Билдерс. Для тебя - просто Фрэнк. Я у тебя в долгу. 5161246 Спасибо приятель. 5161121 Неплохо. Пережду немного здесь. 5160958 Меня зовут Андре Ипполи. Выходит я - твой должник. 5160005 Эта штука сейчас рванет! 5155764 Я прикрываю. Скорее! 5156563 Хреново дело! Ты в порядке? 5158757 Граната! 5159886 Огонь распространяется, осторожно! 5161096 Эй! На помощь… Помогите! 5161164 Таак…Получилось…(слабый смешок) С ума сойти. 5157534 Так все нормальною…давай, шевелись! 5117867 Эй, ты ранен! Cкорее обработай рану. 5155844 О, нет! Обработай свою рану! 4887200 Как хочешь. 5161471 Да, уже лучше. Но придется здесь переждать время. 5161328 Я Хаким Эчеби. Я у тебя в неоплатном долгу. 5155940 Патронов нет. Прикрой меня! 5161137 Ох..Уже...лучше. 5160883 Мое имя Назрин Давар. Спасибо тебе большое. Я этого не забуду. 4933738 У тебя получилось. 5161418 Итак, нет? Ладно тебя свои резоны. Считай что операция отменена. У меня есть получше идея. 5161590 Уверена, этого не произойдет. Что ж, у тебя свои причины. Ну а я пойду. Нечего тут болтаться. 4935565 Hola. По радио говорят, ты разнес теплицы. Тогда и дефолиант не нужен. 5161559 Ну и что? Ты мужик или как? Все путем. У нас полно времени для что бы потом организовать химическую атаку. 4887362 Давай я тебе помогу. Я знаю, где искать автоматические заслонки трубопровода. 4933758 Они в здании насосной станции, у берега. 4887370 Если их сломать, можно устроить настоящую катастрофу. 5160911 Все в порядке, ты успел… 5161465 Эй! На помощь… Помогите! 5160970 Господи, я думал что я в полном дерьме… 4933730 Так. Вот и ты. 5161339 Шукран, еще увидимся. 5156882 Вот так. Веселье продолжается 5154051 Я жив, я в норме. 5161374 Эй… Помоги…мне… 5161075 Ух, как серпом по яйцам, но все равно не так больно. Мне б отдышаться. 5161030 Меня зовут Марти. Ты только что спас мне жизнь. 5161537 Спасибо, дружище. Еще пересечемся как-нибудь. 5161131 Меня укусила змея…У меня есть противоядие…Мне нужно…Мне нужно вколоть его…сделай это за меня. 4886515 Это облегчит нам дело. 5154134 Нет боеприпасов! 4886421 Когда растения погибнут, у бойцов не будет укрытия. 4886425 И они нигде не спрячутся. 5175962 Я открыт с этой стороны! 5154319 Черт побери… Это охренеть, как больно. 4933518 Полностью доверять Вурхису было бы ошибкой. 5158568 Осторожно, огонь, осторожно! 4933506 Уходи. 5175758 Эй, приятель, давай сюда! 5159211 Оставайся в той зоне. Там безопасно. 5175842 Я здесь! 5157649 Подлечись, если не хочешь сдохнуть в этой дыре. 4886257 Знаешь свалку химических отходов у железной дороги? 4933394 Там стоит бак. На нем маркировка боевого дефолианта. 4886265 Принеси его мне. 5154226 Сейчас рванет, берегись! 4886212 Сюда. 4561775 Вышвырнуть меня было ошибкой. 5159905 Вот дерьмо, хорошо они окопались. 4933430 Спасибо. Пока ты атакуешь парники, я распылю дефолиант над джунглями. 5154288 Дерьмо... Гузовик! 5156374 Я прикрою тебя. 5175905 Эй, ну а где же "пока"? 5158062 Граната! 5155412 Прикрой меня, пока перезаряжусь! 4933602 Хорошо. Я буду на аэродроме к югу отсюда. 4933606 Когда отправишься к парникам, я подниму в воздух самолет. 4933610 Я разолью эти химикаты повсюду. 5156295 Перезарежаю, прикрой меня! 4933570 Знаешь свалку химических отходов? 4886802 Там есть немного дефолианта - очень ядовитая штука. Сможешь его принести? 5155604 Да я в ПОРЯДКЕ. Только убей этих ублюдков. 5158252 Мы попали! 5154569 Так, так приятель. У нас гости! 4887084 Самолет у меня есть. А теперь мне нужен бак. 4933634 Видишь ли, дефолиант уничтожит всю растительность. Солдатам негде будет укрываться. 4933638 Тебе будет проще найти их и убить. Вуаля! Чем больше ты их убьешь, тем больше радости для меня. 5158673 Без проблем… Я в порядке. 5156225 Берегись машины…! 5154100 Граната! 5159368 Эй, перевяжи себя. 5158129 Осторожно, огонь! 5156024 Эй, она сейчас взорвется. 4886661 Бак на свалке отходов! Он маленький, нести легко! 5158950 Ты в норме. Продолжай! 4933550 А… 5159490 Будь начеку, ага? 4933530 Так ты встречался с Вурхисом? Он совсем другой. 5155069 Я прикрываю. Быстрее. 4888578 В шахте нет алмазов! И не было! ОФОТ врет людям. Говорит им, что они богаты. Неправда! 4562473 Заходи, друг! Давай, выпей! 4562478 Да где тебя черти носят? 4562482 Путь-то здесь неблизкий. 4889211 Вы, наемники, все одинаковые. Словно дешевые шлюхи, готовы служить кому угодно. Даже СНС - нашим заклятым врагам. 4561451 Это в пятницу. Точно. Я уже купил билеты. 4561456 Не продашь мне один? 4561460 Ни за что… У меня свидание. 4561464 Да? Неужели? И кто она? 4561468 Так я тебе и сказал. 4561472 Да ну, говори. Мы же друзья! 4561476 Не настолько близкие друзья. 4561485 Проверь дверь. 4561490 Там никого. 4561494 Проверь, говорю. 4889202 У ОФОТ есть работенка! Ты в норме? Сражаться можешь? Посмотрим, как ты будешь драться за Адди Мбантуве. 4562519 Магаме! 4562524 Черт возьми, как меня задолбала твоя лень. 4562528 Ты на посту должен быть. 4919074 Давай... Другого пути нет... 4562581 Рад тебя видеть. Давненько не заходил. Ты теперь с Вурхисом? Я тоже. Я так думаю. 4562586 Честно говоря, терпеть его не могу. … Ага… И ты тоже. По глазам вижу. 4562590 Он вечно делает какие-то дела на стороне. Работает с этим выродком Канкарашем. Они что-то затевают. Я это знаю. 4562594 Знаешь, МЫ тоже можем кое-что придумать. Ты и я. Мы можем НАКОЛОТЬ этих ребят. Они сказали, что отправляются в "ознакомительную поездку". Ага. Конечно. В эту чертову алмазную шахту. 4562598 Слушай, ты без проблем можешь убрать их обоих прямо там. Что скажешь? Давай управлять ОФОТ как следует. Сделаешь дело, и мы работаем вместе. В одной команде. 4562602 А я дам тебе кучу денег. Нужно только найти этих кретинов в шахте "Таэмоко" и уничтожить их. 4562611 Muy bien. 4562572 Hola. 4557309 Мог бы за пивом метнуться. 4934454 Я закончил работу на шахте. Я там, когда ее затопит... охрана все свалит на меня... из-за украденного тобой динамита! Они могут убить меня. 4934458 Ты поможешь мне выбраться? 4561719 Это я, Артуро Куэпо. Помнишь? Вместе с Куасси. Когда-то давным-давно. 4561724 Похоже, ты работаешь на Гривза. Мы все на него работаем. 4561728 Это и проблема. В смысле - Гривз. Пока он главный, мы все в опасности. Заметил, как он всегда разговаривает с Пьюрфоем? 4561732 Не знаю... Ребята вроде нас всегда на вторых ролях. 4561736 Сейчас их здесь нет. Их по каким-то делам понесло в Сепоко. 4561740 Это на границе. 4561748 Думаю, что-то замышляют против нас. 4561756 Ты должен их убить. Обоих. Я заплачу. 4561752 Давай же. Я не жадный. Ты и я - одна команда. Если их не будет, мы вместе горы свернем. 4561744 Вот, вот деньги. Это серьезное предложение. Они в Сепоко. Если поспешишь, застанешь их там. 4919022 Эй... Сюда... 4561765 О-кей. О-кей. Хорошо. 4561503 Это заключенный! 4561508 Черт! Держи его! 4561512 Он здесь! 4934402 Я помогу тебе с трубопроводом, ладно? Слушай! Около озера есть здание. Внутри - много труб. Чтобы вода не разлилась. Ты его уничтожишь. 4561709 Эй. Я тебя знаю. Ты с севера. 4561802 Давно не виделись. 4561858 Подумай еще раз. 4561868 Эй, ты! Подойди-ка. Нужно обговорить с тобой одно дело. 4561940 Ну что, поворковали, голубки? 4561829 После Лебоа, вообще-то. Неплохо выглядишь. Посвежел. Африка тебе явно на пользу. 4561817 Рад, что ты заглянул. Хотя и уверен, что ты не ко мне. Может, решил получить работенку у этого шизика Гривза? 4561821 Или у мерзавца Куэпо? Слушай, забудь о них. С меня хватит, я собираюсь прижать эту компанию к ногтю. 4561825 Тебе ведь работа нужна, так? Я тебе ее дам. Согласен всадить им по пуле в голову? 4561837 Они сейчас в городишке под названием Сепоко. Это старый пограничный пост в миле отсюда. 4561833 Сейчас везде бардак. Никто не отличит свою руку от своей же задницы. Самое время поменять власть. Любой, кто сделает для меня эту работу - мой друг. А друзей я не обижаю. 4561812 Хорошие деньги. Все что нужно - отправиться в этот чахлый городок и отстреляться. 4889290 О вас говорят разное, сэр. Причем плохое. Но мы рады всякой помощи. 4561846 Хорошо. Рад, что мы друг друга поняли. 4562690 Эй, неудачник! Заходи. 4562700 Давно не виделись! Ты к Вурхису? Его здесь нет. 4562705 Эй-эй! Хочешь объединить силы? Ты и я? 4562709 Мы могли бы убрать Вурхиса и Карбонеля. Тогда мы будем руководить Объединенным фронтом. 4562713 Они уехали на шахту "Таэмоко". Ты знаешь, где это? Алмазная шахта к западу от порта. 4562717 Это просто дыра в земле. Совершенно открытое место! Никто не поймет, что это ты! 4562721 Работая с этими вояками, я кое-что усвоил. А именно: платить нужно лучшим. А ты - лучший. 4562725 Здесь куча денег. Остальное - потом. Мы оба разбогатеем. Алмазная шахта? Для тебя - пара пустяков. 4889231 За тобой хвоста нет? Верно? В такие времена лучше соблюдать осторожность. Враги ОФОТ повсюду. 4562642 Эй, друг! Сюда. 4934414 Потом, когда взорвешь трубопровод, вода затопит весь каньон. И алмазную шахту тоже. 4889221 Положение становится серьезным. Нам нужно взять эту борьбу под контроль, и как можно быстрее. Нужно обсудить с тобой одно задание. 4562734 Хорошо. Знаешь, все равно ты им никогда не нравился. 4889253 Здравствуйте. 4889279 У меня ничего нет, сэр. Навестите моего друга, ветеринара, он живет на северо-западе от Пала. Посмотрите по карте. 4562847 Ствол опусти! Хватит на сегодня, отстрелялся, парень! 4919048 Еще... 4889241 Продолжай, Гектор. 4562755 Эй. 4889123 Глядите-ка, свободный агент в поисках работы. 4889128 У СНС есть для тебя работа, солдат. Меня зовут майор Тамбосса. 4889137 Ты работал на врага. Думал, я ничего не узнаю? 4889147 Понимаю, "нет мира нечестивым". Вот и хорошо. Для СНС настали опасные времена. Мы все в опасности. Даже я. 4888970 Еще один наемный солдат. 4888975 Как быстро сейчас уходят наемники? 4971256 Мы сражаемся ради ОФОТ. Можете звать меня доктор Гакумба. 4889022 Ты неплохо справляешься. Лучше, чем другие, кому я плачу. С тобой ОФОТ становится сильнее… Это хорошо. 4889012 Ты преподал СНС хороший урок! 4969260 Нехорошо бросать вызов Объединенному фронту. А? 4889002 Запомни: СНС - наши ВРАГИ. А ты теперь работаешь на НАС. 4888993 Это Объединенный фронт. Меня зовут доктор Гакумба. 4889032 Пф... 4889105 Входи. 4889110 Ты знаешь Гривза? 4889114 Я - Тамбосса, лидер СНС. 4889067 А ЭТО что?! 4889072 Что происходит? 4889076 Какого черта!! 4889084 Делайте свою работу?!! 4889080 Чего вы ждете, идиоты?! 4889179 А вот и пес. Хочет получить кость. 4889184 Возможно, Адди Мбантуве даст тебе то, чего ты ищешь. 4889167 Продолжай, Гривз. 4889157 Наш друг вернулся! Может быть, поможешь нам положить всему конецl? 4888674 До свидания. 4934378 Эй, привет! 4563040 Эй, Магаме! 4563045 Я же сказал - я голоден! 4563049 Неси жратву, живо! 4918934 Давай... Другого пути нет... 5157314 Все нормально. Ты будешь в норме. 4934358 Это место начинает брать свое. 4934362 А ты как? 4934338 Ладно. 4889345 Пройдите милю на северо-восток от Пала, вокруг горы Табамолетса. Там найдете моего знакомого. На карте все отмечено. 5154328 Давай, чувак… поднимайся на ноги. 4562936 Нам не обязательно ссориться. Я знаю, откуда ты. Тебе просто нужны деньги. Мне тоже. 4889325 Боюсь, я вынужден отправить вас к коллеге. Он держит магазинчик в миле на юго-запад от Пала. Посмотрите по карте. 4563082 Магаме! 4563087 Клеенку принеси. 5155007 Полегче… Я все поняла. 4889335 У меня сейчас нет лекарства. Вам нужно поговорить с моим знакомым, в полумиле на юг от Мокуба. Он предприниматель. Сориентируйтесь по карте. 4888342 Ясно! От меня тогда помощи не жди! 4888366 Запомни! Ищешь насосную станцию резервуара! 4918995 Стой... Не бросай меня здесь. 5156935 Я поняла, ты а порядке. Давай… 5157781 Осторожно. Ты ж не хочешь сдохнуть, верно? 4934310 Это ни здесь, ни там. Шутка в том, что я при взрыве буду в копях. А вдруг охрана моими часами соблазнится? 4934314 Вот ты бы мне помог. 5157409 Осторожно, чувак. Ты ж не хочешь сдохнуть. 4909789 Погоди минутку. 4910211 Ты... Как ты смеешь? 4932774 Ньере бесполезен. И всегда таким был. Своей стране он не отец - давно ее покинул. 4932778 Оэдуард обещает великое будущее. С кольцом он сможет распоряжаться деньгами семьи. 4885413 Он избавит нас от бессмысленной бойни. 4909800 Как ты сюда добрался? 4934766 Друг, ты тут? Это Фрэнк Билдерс. Сделай одолжение, подойди к устью реки Догон. 4910231 Ты кем себя возомнил? Какое ты имеешь право тут решать? Это личные дела! Их уважать надо! 5157900 Это тебе не фигня, это охренеть как больно. 4885479 Ты скоро его повстречаешь. 4935449 Еще осталось несколько недобитых ублюдков… Ты справишься? 5175823 Эй, сюда! 4934874 Все прошло по плану? Как только вы покинете этот район, я тщательно обыщу место преступления. 4935974 Безмерно благодарен. Я осмотрю район, но, думаю, с этими шакалами покончено. 5175800 Эй, я здесь! 4909751 Эй, приятель... Остынь, ладно? 4935485 Что ты наделал? Весь мой план к чертям. Мне - конец. 5175881 Я здесь! 4934702 Ты все сделал, да? Я отсюда уже вижу. Послушай, под самолет не заходи. Там тебе делать нечего. Я уже в пути. 4934898 Вы хорошо поработали. Видимо, склад находится в подземном хранилище в Догон Седико. Я отправляюсь туда... и не откажусь от вашей помощи. 4909867 Глядите-ка, кто пришел. 4935861 Очень жаль, но вы отклонились от плана. Может быть в другой раз. 5175809 Сюда! 4935940 Да! Помоги мне! 4935835 Сейчас еще будут... пока не придумаем, как их остановить. 5158148 С тобой все нормально? 4935801 Ты меня напугал. А я уж решил, что красивого спасения не получится… 5103182 Дай, еще… 4937250 Эй, ты! Смотри внимательнее: их тут только что целая куча была! 4910747 Слушай, без проблем, о-кей? Женщина ушла только что.. 4910767 Хорошая она, да? Все ее здесь знают! Я оставлю вас наедине. О-кей? 4934810 Это Фрэнк. Я тебе, конечно, говорил не спешить... Но не настолько же. 5157805 Ну что весело? 5157200 Берегись, осколочная! 5106971 Спокойно, свои!… 4932854 Ты чем-то недоволен? 4934850 Это Хаким Эчебби. Ты не встретишься со мной в устье реки Догон. Хочу предложить тебе работу. 4910869 Незачем меня убивать. Я тебе ничего не сделал. Все нормально. Только уйди. Все хорошо! 5107602 Еще дай!.. 5106593 Ну, давай... 4910889 Шанго! Кванта! Вы еще там? Заходите! Не бросайте меня! 4910818 МОЖЕШЬ МНЕ ОТСОСАТЬ! 5107370 ДАВАЙ.. 5155950 Все эти уроды у нас на мушке. 5157667 А черт, прикрой меня! 4936545 Готово, старик! Но у меня большие проблемы. Тебе нужно поторопиться. 4910335 Мы сможем разобраться, что бы там ни было. 4910355 О-кей, о-кей! 4936645 Хватит с нас согласованного плана... Ладно, старик. Мне лучше не высовываться. 5154443 Перезаряжаю. 5175933 Ты еще жив, красавчик? Давай сюда! 4934790 У Политеха все чисто. Удачной охоты, друг. 4910283 Ты что здесь делаешь? Уходи. Сейчас же. Мои люди уже в пути, и они пристрелят тебя, как только увидят. Я предупредил. Теперь уходи. Давай. 4910315 Что… ? 4936445 Привет. ОФОТ бьет во все колокола. Поезд на подходе, а рельсы я заминировал. Скорее сюда! 5175942 Я здесь! 5103903 Не хочу стать кормом для грифов! 4936885 Браво, дорогуша. Теплицы полностью разрушены. Я их вижу. Будь наготове, я начинаю заход. 4937181 Спасибо. Мне повезло, что ты успел прийти. Со мной все в порядке… Я тебя потом найду. 4937215 Я могу удержаться здесь... Ты попробуй зайти к ним с тыла. 5175971 Ну где ты?Тащи сюда свою задницу. 4936765 Ты занят? Это Мишель. Встречаемся в полукилометре к югу от Палы, у реки. 4934806 Я в гараже. Вас дожидаемся, сир. И запомни - без шума и пыли. Лады? 4936825 Я у ангара. Принеси мне бак. 4912953 Здравствуй, друг! Как раз такого человека я и ищу! 4919362 Не раздумывай… действуй! 4921327 Тебя прислал Рубен? У него было для меня кое-что. Я с радостью дам тебе взамен лекарства, которые у меня есть… 4919030 Помоги... 4919336 Еще дай... 4932522 Подумают, ясное дело, на меня. Динамит-то стащили в мою смену. 4932526 Стало быть, тебе, когда все случится, надо будет помочь мне в шахте. 4919450 Помоги... 4912995 Один человек везет через границу к северу отсюда груз оружия. Он - мой конкурент. Перехвати этот груз, и в следующий раз я предложу тебе на продажу кое-что особенное. 4932430 Ты в курсе, да, что это обман? Нет там никаких алмазов. Начальство только вид делает, чтобы бойцы не разошлись. 4932434 Когда "Таэмоко" затопит, всем уже будет все равно - есть там алмазы, нет. И никто даже пальцем потом не пошевельнет, что бы ОФОТ ни просил. 4919056 Еще дай... 4919423 Там солдаты… 4921455 Эй! Он выходит. 4921460 До свидания. 4919003 Солдаты наверняка меня убьют! 4921516 Эй! Открой дверь… 4939847 Давай сделаем по-другому. А? Возьмем, например, Канкараша. Я могу устроить. Дать на лапу охране. Ты занимаешь позицию на противоположной крыше. Охранник открывает ставни. Ты стреляешь. 4939997 Ты должен убрать Пьюрфоя. Он тебя кинет, как кидает нас. Я знаю, как это можно сделать. Ты - хороший стрелок. Ты можешь занять позицию на противоположной крыше и пристрелить его прямо в моем кабинете. Я могу приказать охране штаба, и они откроют ставни. Он будет в твоем распоряжении. 4944017 Ты должен убрать Пьюрфоя. Он тебя кинет, как кидает нас. Я знаю, как это можно сделать. Прямо в моем кабинете. Вышибить ему мозги во всю стену. Как тебе? Наверное, такого там еще никогда не бывало… Только подумай об этом… Всего один телефонный звонок. Я могу это устроить. Я могу договориться с охраной... 4939915 Давай сделаем по-другому. А? Возьмем, например, Карбонеля. Могу устроить. Дать на лапу ребятам. Ты сделаешь дело прямо в их чертовом штабе. Охрана тебе мешать не будет. Черт, да они уже тебя боятся, братишка. Ты точно станешь звездой шоу. Тебе бы это понравилось, а? 4939926 Вот. 4921614 Все в порядке, он может идти. Ну, до встречи. 4932646 Ты славно поработал, стащив взрывчатку со склада ТэМо. 4932650 Знаешь, я ведь там был охранником. Благодаря тебе я остался без работы. Так что, думаю, с тебя причитается. 4921565 Мы закончили. 5117947 Давай, очень быстро, перевязывай свои раны. 4919896 Еще дай… 4934646 Ох, че-ерт, вот так напор. Здесь моментально все затопит. Замечательно! 4934626 Отлично. Вентили отключены. Теперь давай к трубам. 4934606 Это Андре. Я знаю, чем ты занят. Встретимся на холме у дамбы. 4885257 Если тебя хоть немного волнует судьба страны, ты пойдешь в форт легиона, ты найдешь короля, и ты его убьешь. 4919843 Ты не можешь уйти. Ты должен мне помочь. 5175691 Давайте, на хрен, отходим! 4934934 Эй! Это Йосип. Я к югу от города, у реки. 4932370 Когда ваша бомба - МОЯ бомба - взорвется, вода затопит ВСЕ вокруг. Она зальет все русло до самой этой долбанной шахты. 4919870 Помоги... 5175718 Сюда, дружище! 4912066 Да ладно. Это просто слухи. 4932266 Так. Перед тем, как взорвать трубопровод... нужно поработать на насосной станции. 4932270 Оттуда управляют подачей воды. Там стоят автоматические заслонки. 4932274 Уничтожьте их. 5161364 Как достанешь эту отраву, приходи на полосу. Я заберу ее у тебя. 4909707 Эй. Эй! 4932742 Bueno. Сними у него с руки кольцо - это крупная печатка. Принеси его сюда. Я буду ждать тебя с принцем. Кольцо отдашь ему, оно его по праву рождения. 4935415 Похоже, все чисто… Я пока останусь здесь… Как будешь готов, можешь уходить. 5159173 Я прикрываю. Пошевеливайся. 4934662 Меня обнаружили! Нужна твоя помощь! 4912106 Может быть, там ничего и нет. Кто знает… 4934678 Ты тут? Встречаемся полкилометра южнее города, восточный берег реки. 4909651 Что привело тебя сюда, парень? 4934982 Ох, черт, сделал! Я отсюда вижу! Ну все, вываливаю! Берегись! 4911986 СНС держит какого-то иностранца на лесосеке. Начальство ищет человека, готового его оттуда вытащить. Если тебе это интересно... 4919502 Чего же ты ждешь... 4935006 Они меня сбили! Я в окружении! Нужна помощь! 4919476 Еще дай... 4919756 Давай еще один укол… 4919730 Я здесь… 5175664 Эй, сваливаем отсюда! 4919782 Я готов - 4547558 Это Рубен. Мы можем встретиться в баре? Это срочно. Должен предупредить: кое-кто из твоих старых приятелей тоже здесь, так что береги спину, когда приедешь. 4918942 Чего же ты ждешь... 4934958 Начинаю! А ты круши теплицы! 4932686 Привет. 4919703 Ну, давай! Здесь же солдаты! Знаешь, что они сделают со мной? 4919082 Чего же ты ждешь... 5175727 Давай сюда, парень! 4561908 Молодец. 4938537 Вот черт, они меня сбили! Нужна твоя помощь! 4561878 Ага! Привет. Давненько не виделись. Лебоа-Сако. Многое с тех пор изменилось. 4561883 Слышал, ты был занят. И ты, и ОФОТ. Понимаю, у меня тоже было много дел. Я тут подумал, мы могли бы немного помочь друг другу. 4561887 Ты знаешь Пьюрфоя. Гривза тоже. Эти парни помогать не будут. Они только убивают. Всем будет лучше, если их не станет... Ты согласен? 4561891 У меня есть план. Когда они оба умрут, я смогу поработать на благо СНС. Вместе с тобой. Договорились? 4561899 Я заплачу тебе кучу денег за эту работу. Она того стоит. Тебе нужно лишь добраться до Сепоко и позаботиться о них. Тогда мы сможем взяться за работу. 4938477 Получилось. Мне это отсюда видно. Начинаю атаку! 4561930 Нужно поговорить, когда освободишься. 4938597 Если хочешь импровизировать, не забывай сообщать напарнику, ладно? Удачи. 4561919 Ты, наверное, не понимаешь. 5161384 Ай, пожалуйста…Мне не нужны проблемы. 4938417 Я в ангаре аэродрома. Встречаемся там, и я заберу дефолиант. 5161307 Добро пожаловать, сэр. Боюсь у меня никаких новостей. Но пожалуйста располагайтесь. 4916834 Bon chance. 4916792 Эй, эй, подожди. Рано сдаваться. 4916750 Уф. Так, голову не поднимай. Раны надо обработать. 5161059 Пожалуйста, пожалуйста--останься. 4910078 Ах ты, кусок ДЕРЬМА! 4910023 Тш... Гляди. 4910169 Вот... забери эту чертову штуку. Зря я вообще согласился ее взять. Только семью мою оставь в покое. 4910462 Я отослал твоего друга в оазис. Это личное дело. 4910121 Что тебе надо? 4910141 Э-э, стой, ворюга! Преступник! 4909945 Смотрите, кто к нам пришел. 4561950 Давно не виделись. Я надеялся тебя здесь застать. Есть предложение. 4561955 Я знаю, что ты делал в ОФОТ. И знаешь, меня это устраивает. 4561959 Честно говоря, думаю, что и СНС не помешает такая же чистка... Время перетряхнуть здесь все, влить немного свежей крови. 4561963 И я хочу, чтобы ты мне в этом помог. Гривз и Куэпо отправились в дыру под названием Сепоко. Что-то типа ознакомительной поездки. Дело в том, что теперь их легко найти, и они уязвимы. 4561967 Думаю, ты был бы не против отправиться туда и позаботиться о них? 4561975 Я заплачу. И это еще не все. Я не обижаю своих людей. 4938647 Привет. Это Уоррен. Нужно встретиться. Четверть мили к югу от Палы. 4938707 Достал? Тогда неси на взлетную! 5180529 Передай Карбонелю привет от меня. 4938067 Привет, это Пауль. Пауль Ференц. Думаю, нам стоит встретиться. Полкилометра к югу от города, у реки. 4917257 А!.. Мы в безопасности, пока что. Ты очень сильно ранен? 5161266 Добро пожаловать, сэр! Боюсь, никаких новостей. Но для волнений нет повода. 4562745 Я тебя ищу. 5161526 Пожалуйста, пожалуйста--останься. 4917003 Доброй охоты. 5160819 Пожалуйста…Мне не нужны. 4913199 Это хорошее предложение. Может, в следующий раз? 4917341 Берегись! 4562678 Хорошо. Просто позаботься об этих двух мешках с дерьмом, ладно? 4937956 Это Назрин... Я уничтожила хранилище... Теперь они хотят меня убить... Нужна твоя помощь. 4562652 Рад тебя видеть. Как дела? Правду говорят, что ты мочишь людей в СНС? Да? Хорошо. Потому что нужно сделать ТО ЖЕ САМОЕ и в ОФОТе. 4562657 У меня есть план. Я собираюсь избавиться от Вурхиса И Канкараша. Тогда им ПРИДЕТСЯ поставить меня главным. Но сначала нужно найти исполнителя. 4562661 Согласен? Это будет довольно просто. Они отправились в разведку на эту алмазную шахту. То есть ты входишь, бах-бах, и дело сделано. 4562669 Я тебе заплачу. Лучших условий тебе сегодня никто не предложит, братишка. Когда закончишь, встретимся в штабе. Я буду там. Будь уверен. 4917299 Нехорошо, мой друг... Совсем паршиво. 4938006 Вот и все? Замечательно. Делай, что хочешь. Еще увидимся. 5161019 Ты играешь жизнями этих людей… 4916591 Ах, черт. Мы ж следы оставим. 4938247 Слушай, у меня беда! Мой самолет сбили! Я окружен! Помоги мне, брат! 4938187 Боже мой, ну ты дал! Мне сверху все видно! Ладно, теперь мой черед! 4916623 Нагни их там. 4561786 Стой. Это я, Куэпо. 4561791 Не уходи, пока не поговорим. 4938357 Это Карбани. Если ты свободен, встречаемся у реки, в километре к югу от города. 4916665 Ну-ка, слезай давай бегом. Я прикрою, а ты подлечи себя. 4562765 Наконец-то, я думал, вы уже не разойдетесь. Слушай, ты ведь не дурак. Ты знаешь, что к чему. 4562770 У меня большие связи в ОФОТ. Я мог бы без проблем вести все дела. 4562774 На другой стороне, в СНС, ты позаботился о делах. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то же и у нас. 4562778 Вурхис и Карбонель - надутые болваны - отправились в дурацкую алмазную шахту, чтобы поглазеть на машины. Если их там кто-нибудь пристрелит, никто и не поймет, что случилось. 4562782 Как думаешь, справишься? Уберешь их? Я тебя отблагодарю. 4562790 Вот деньги. Много денег. Как сделаешь дело, встретимся в штабе Фронта. 4916961 Эй, я здесь! Поднимайся. 4562799 Алмазная шахта. Но ты должен убрать обоих. Одного будет недостаточно… 4938127 Отлично. Я на взлетной! Как сможешь, сразу приноси дефолиант! 4916919 Вот так! У нас всего несколько секунд. Обработай свои раны. 4939157 Что такое? Не думаю, что ты поступаешь правильно... Ладно, на сегодня моя работа закончена. Пока. 4910656 Зачем это все? Хочешь, чтобы я в эфир что-то прочел? Зря время тратишь. Эфир идет с задержкой! Цензор все отловит. 4910636 Кто здесь? 4938927 А вот и ты! Это Сяньюн. Нужно поговорить. Встретимся в безопасном месте - в дельте Догона. Хорошо? 4910953 И что теперь? 4910963 Я не понимаю! Что здесь происходит? 4910695 Ну все? Я прочел твою глупую записку. Теперь уходи! 4938827 Мой самолет сбили! Я окружен! Дуй сюда как только можешь быстрее! 4910530 Послушай совет! На меня не охоться! Я намного сильнее, чем мой отец! 4910571 Чего тебе надо? Здесь ничего ценного нет. 4910486 Ты пришел. Полагаю, работа сделана. Покажи мое кольцо. 4938767 Вижу тебя. Выглядит неплохо. Начинаю атаку. 4910591 Ты украсть что-то хочешь? Я не понимаю. Ты зачем здесь? Что такое? 4911205 Держи телефон наготове. Скоро увидимся, и, надеюсь, в более приятной обстановке. 4911215 Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но в аэропорту был переполох. Перестрелка, как в американских вестернах. 4911220 Эти люди хотят свозить меня туда, чтобы я все увидел собственными глазами. Или, может быть, они хотят меня убить. Кто знает. 4911224 Слушай. Если дела пойдут совсем туго… я могу тебя вызвать? Больше мне никто не поможет. Даже от моего работодателя толку никакого. Я должен знать, что могу рассчитывать на тебя. 5009181 Иначе я не смогу заставить себя сесть в их машину. Мне все труднее просто стоять в сторонке, записывать происходящее в блокнот и думать, что ЭТО может хоть что-то изменить. Иногда я мечтаю оказаться на твоем месте. 4911195 Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. 4911244 Спасибо, что пришел. Не могу поверить, что это случилось. Хотя, конечно, могу. Меня уже высылали из разных стран. Обычно после этого военные очень грубо обходились с мирным населением. 4939057 Это снова я... Я нашел! Склад медикаментов спрятан в старой яме в Догоне. Я иду туда. Ты со мной? 4938987 Эй, славная работа. Они ищут убийцу. Теперь я взгляну на бумаги водителя. 4939107 Ух. Это Сяньюн... Должно быть, ты не старался. Здесь полно народу. Они на меня сильно обижены! Нужна помощь! 4562632 Прежде чем уйти, загляни ко мне. 4917130 Давай. Мне чего, тебя тащить? 4937730 Эй... Самое время для засады... Найди хорошую позицию. 4917172 Осторожней, друг. 4917088 Вот так... Блин! Разбирайся уже. Эти хренососы так и прут. 4937766 Это Назрин. Слушай, есть одно дело. Только ты его сможешь провернуть. Встречаемся в дельте Догона. 4917426 Уф… Вот это хреново… Хватит. Подождем здесь, пока ты перевязываешь раны. 4917595 Ах! Последняя остановка… Я могу пока их не подпускать, но тебе нужно разобраться с этой раной. 4917510 Не тупи, слышишь. 4937662 Я думал, ты не придешь!! Помоги мне! 4937696 Думаю, они все мертвы. А если нет...? Я об этом позабочусь, ладно? 4917468 Мы не можем оставаться. Пора идти. 4936215 Хорошая работа. Уния в своем классе, где ему и положено быть. Достань его, старик. 4936205 Эй! Это Аленкар. Пока ты не отправился в школу, можем встретиться на свалке, к северу от аэродрома? 4919642 За что… 4937387 Мы надрали им задницы, старик... Эй, ты меня не жди. Мне нужно проверить их снаряжение. 4936159 Я здесь умирать не собираюсь. Давай разберемся с ними. 4919922 Чего же ты ждешь... 4919983 Если найдут меня живым... 5159528 Обработай свою рану если ты не хочешь сдохнуть! 4936945 Меня сбили! Они прижали меня к земле! Где ты, черт тебя дери?! 4937044 Я тут… Гляди, куда стреляешь, брат! 4937078 Неплохой конец. Первый раунд за мной, чувак. 5155782 Я прикрою. 5156215 Даже смотреть больно. 5156149 Как же больно-то, а! 4937318 Медлить не стоит... Попробуй засечь их группу поддержки. 4937353 Помоги мне, старик! 4937284 Иди, я ненадолго задержусь здесь. 4917933 Устроился - отлично. Только не залеживайся. Раны залечивай. 4937627 Если ты пойдешь туда, мы можем напасть с флангов! Я тебя прикрою! 4917975 Черт… Ты кого-то очень достал. Держись. 4917806 Ты меня слышишь? Пора отсюда уходить. 4917848 Не бойся. Справишься. 4918186 Ну, до встречи. 4918313 Я здесь, старик. Все в порядке! 4937112 Эти болваны еще здесь... Убери их, старина. 4918355 Что-то хреново тебе совсем. 4937593 Похоже, их больше нет. Убиты. Или не совсем. Я посмотрю, что с них можно снять. Встретимся у Майка. Хорошо? 4937147 Это же... ЭЙ! Эй, поторопись! 4918271 Пока все в порядке. У тебя есть время перевязать эту рану. 4918636 Если найдут меня живым... 4918681 Еще дай... 4937490 Эта снаряга меня доконает... Придется все разбирать и чистить. Слушай, ты пока иди дальше. 4918482 Ох, черт. Ладно, сойдет. Положу тебя где-нибудь... 4918610 Помоги... 4918524 Пригнись! 4937456 Я думал, на тебя можно рассчитывать… 4918776 Еще дай... 4918802 Чего же ты ждешь... 4918723 Чего же ты ждешь... 4918750 Помоги... 4911767 Сделаю. Секундочку... 4911772 Эй, подойди сюда. 4917764 Давай! А то тащишься как черепаха. Я посторожу, ты подлечись. 4913035 Обожаю дальновидных людей! 4937836 Если наш друг уже не помеха, я пороюсь в его мешке. Ты иди дальше. 4913075 Плохо. Может, в следующий раз. 4917637 Не спишь? Хорошо. Нам надо идти. 4937906 Это снова я. Я нашла хранилище... Под землей, в Догон Седико. Свяжись со мной, когда сможешь. 4917679 Найдешь меня! 4918017 Удачи, старик. 4937524 Они еще не скоро остановятся… Есть один способ. Обойди их с фланга. 4918144 В этом бою тебе не везет - 4562208 Договорились. Запомни: они оба в Сепоко. Ты найдешь их без труда. 4918440 Ну все, мы в безопасности. Надолго? Не знаю. Ты подлечился? 4937559 Наконец-то! 4918102 Перевяжи раны. 4935767 Ты бы лучше помог МНЕ, сволочь ты этакая! 4919310 Помоги… 4559032 А, нормально. 4559037 Не торопись, брат. Лучше подумай. Ты парень толковый, со мной вместе многого добьешься. Вот умру - и никто тебе не поможет. 4935698 Черт! Всего-то и надо было сделать ЭТО еще пару сотен раз… 4884270 Эй... Сюда. 4935732 Здесь небезопасно… Далеко не безопасно. 4919283 Ты бросаешь меня умирать. 4919616 Еще дай... 4919590 Помоги... 4936125 Ладно. Они готовы. Я проверю, всех ли мы убили. Ты уходи. 4936091 Мой план пошел прахом, а? 4936008 Я их слышу, они идут… Что-то мы здесь загостились. 4919563 Если найдут меня живой... 4936044 Что, не нравится моя идея? Думаешь, ты самый умный? Просто скажи и не трать мое время. Ты понял? 4559066 МЫ принесли мир этой стране! Теперь начнутся времена изобилия и всеобщего процветания! Никто больше не будет голодать. Благодаря Гакумбе и Мбантуве! 4971042 Нельзя терять бдительности! И не все люди так же отважны, как вы! Я говорю о тех мягкотелых трусах, которые попрятались в домах, отказавшись сражаться за честь своей страны! ОНИ - такие же враги, как и СНС! Мы сражаемся ради друг друга, братья! Не за тех овец, что решили остаться в стороне! Их имена будут забыты, а нас восславят, как великих воинов! 4968292 Итак! Сегодня для нас всех наступил удачный день! Не забывайте этого момента! Потом вы будете рассказывать детям и внукам о том дне, когда услышали речь Гакумбы! Этот день станет особенным для всего мира. Во всех странах газеты вспомнят этот день. Вся Африка последует нашему примеру. И впереди пойдут ваши покорные слуги: Гакумба и Мбантуве! 4971450 На этой неделе мы славим ОФОТ! Выше знамена! Когда придет время отбивать нападение, когда придет время битвы, тогда мы покажем свою отвагу и гордость! 4968274 И ТОГДА мы возьмем страну в свои руки и принесем Порядок!!!! Стабильность!!! Процветание!!! И наши враги падут! Это говорю я, ваш лидер - Гакумба!!! 4919143 Солдаты наверняка меня убьют. 4919170 Помоги… 4918863 Солдаты наверняка меня убьют. 4918916 Еще дай... 4918890 Помоги... 4919196 Еще дай... 4937421 Давай, попробуем их перехитрить... Ты сможешь выгнать их из укрытия? 4935664 Эй, эй… сюда! Пригнись и не останавливайся… 4935575 Даже на такую малость не согласен? 4558963 Чего ты хочешь - денег? 4558968 Вон там, верхний ящик стола. 4935635 Бога мать, тебе что, динамит карманы жжет? Пиротехник хренов, подождать не мог? Я сваливаю. 4919222 Поспеши. 5156892 Давай сюда! 4584503 Как ты скверно себя ведешь. 5158771 Осторожней там. Впереди еще много боев. 4934118 Прошу вас. 5155801 Есть. Ты в норме. 4584563 Курьер уже у заставы! Прямо по дороге! 5154986 Черт…больно 4934090 И любая твоя удачная попытка даст мне шанс установить на складе бомбу. 4934094 А потом я скроюсь. С твоей помощью, ведь так? 4934098 А проблемы с малярией потом пойдут своим чередом. 4933998 Поблизости есть убежище. Брачная хижина. 4584036 В заставе, что вниз по дороге. 4934002 Туда скоро придет человек на любовное свидание. Его охранник будет ждать внизу со штанами. Я хочу, чтобы ты убил визитера. 5158191 Вот так, молодец. Теперь ты в безопасности, но блин… 4934062 Когда ты с ним расправишься, я не спеша ознакомлюсь с инструкциями. А ты тем временем наверняка захочешь пройти к печам. 4934066 И это очень кстати. Насколько я понимаю, СНС нужно будет по возможности отвлечь. 5154368 Ну все, теперь ты в порядке. 5155663 Давай, ты будешь в порядке. Тебе еще повезло, что я подоспел во время. 4934034 Не из-за женщины. Я просто хочу получить доступ к его инструкциям. Он перевозчик. Возит очищенную артемизию на склады СНС. Их расположение хранят в секрете. 4934154 Сюда. 5154278 Перезаряжаю, секунду. 4584627 Жена моя. И как ей не надоест беспокоиться. 4584632 Так, давай обсудим работу. 4933862 Я собираюсь установить бомбу в запасах артемизии. СНС не только не сможет больше производить это лекарство, но и потеряет весь его запас. 4933866 Меня за это не похвалят. Думаю, тебе надо будет прийти на помощь. 5157496 Я прикрываю. Торопись. 5156014 Заткнись! Ты в порадке. 5159273 Черт побери, да ты же ранен! 5157142 Перезарежаю, прикрой меня! 4887634 Уверен? 5156383 Держись, приятель! 4887658 Курьер уже у заставы! Прямо по дороге! 5156991 Вот как чувствовал это! 4933886 Ну и ладно. 4933818 Тебе придется сделать небольшой крюк. Потом можешь отправляться к своим печам. 4933822 Если ты это сделаешь, я получу тактический выигрыш. Мне будет легче пробраться в хранилище, если отвлечь СНС... 4933826 Небольшой перестрелкой, которые ты так любишь. 5156496 В укрытие! 4887374 Тебе повезло. Я нашла способ ударить его по больному месту. 4933762 Там, на дороге, есть блок-пост. Там часто бывают проститутки. Один из солдат - их постоянный клиент. Сейчас он там. 4933766 Он не ожидает нападения. Прошу тебя, убей его. 5155235 Прикрой. Перезаряжаюсь. 5157572 Все отлично! 4887342 Здравствуй! 4933790 Не из-за женщин. Какое мне до них дело? Я просто хочу одолжить его документы. Он перевозчик. Водит грузовик. Доставляет лекарство от малярии на главный склад СНС. И, что важно, знает, ГДЕ этот склад находится. 4933918 Значит, тебе нужны медикаменты Тамбоссы. 4887946 Выбор твой. 4887970 Он на заставе! 4887894 Ты пойдешь к своей главной цели, к печам. Пока враги займутся тобой, я добуду сведения с трупа водителя. 4933950 Пусти их травку по ветру. Где бы она не была. 4933958 Тогда я жду. 4583967 Вот ты где. 4887994 Мне нравится твое задание. Выполним его на совесть. 4887730 Тебе надо лишь дойти до заставы на дороге. 4887734 Потом найти внутри человека и убить в первую очередь. 4887738 Все просто. 4887706 Как дела? 5157467 Хочешь сдохнуть? Займись раной. 5156196 Назад! Осколочная! 5156392 Оу… 4887850 До сих пор им удавалось хранить все в секрете. Видимо, у них где-то очень хороший тайник. 4887854 Сделаешь как надо - мы ударим и по их производству, и по запасам. 5155515 Меня прикрыли. Быстрей. 4887794 Понимаешь, он грузовик водит. Доставляет врачам лекарства. Если он умрет, я смогу прочесть его бумаги. Узнаю, наконец, где они хранят дурь. 4884900 Эй! 4934478 Ты спятил. 4932622 У насосной станции куча охраны… Будь осторожен! 4884960 Да. 4888678 Ладно, иди ты! 4890219 Повсюду воины ополчения. Будьте осторожны. Удачи. 4934418 Чувак - водитель грузовика СНС. 4934422 Он будет мертв, я приду и обыщу его вещи. У него есть карта. Там показано, где СНС хранят лекарства. 4934426 Типа, секретный склад. Много всякого. 4890201 Без этого вы не получите своего лекарства. А без лекарства вы неминуемо умрете. 4934462 Получается большая неразбериха. СНС не знают, что делать. Значит, для меня дверь открыта. Я проникаю на секретный склад. Сжигаю все лекарства. Весело! 4934466 Может, тебе стоит прийти, дать мне руку. 4890282 Вот. Так вы справитесь. Но к моим помощникам за подмогой не обращайтесь - ее не будет. 4890254 У вас был приступ малярии. Вы плохо пользуетесь лекарством. 4934430 Слушай, поедешь в город ПОСЛЕ того, как убьешь этого парня, ладно? 4934434 Тут вообще все вверх дном. Начинаешь стрелять, творить всякие неприятности! 4888959 Дальше. 4888939 СНС теперь в дерьме, благодаря тебе. Так? И благодаря МНЕ! 4889059 Они попрятались по домам и оставили нас делать грязную работу! И мы СДЕЛАЛИ грязную работу. Это была ВОЙНА! Вы - воины! А теперь вы - ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ!!!! 4889055 Теперь это НАША страна! СНС! Мы устанавливаем правила! Вы и я! Вместе! Этот великий день будет объявлен всенародным праздником! Мы почтим память павших братьев и вместе отпразднуем светлое будущее! Мир увидит нас такими, какие мы есть, - великим народом! 4889051 Будущее в наших руках! Мы покажем всему миру, на что мы способны! МЫ, братья мои! Не трусы, разбежавшиеся по домам, словно дети, пока МЫ сражались! Они не похожи на вас! В сравнении с вами они - ничтожные черви. Все мы, собравшиеся здесь... Мы - ЛЮДИ!!! Сильные люди! Мир еще не видел людей, похожих на нас! 4889042 И вот что я скажу этим трусам: если вы не сражались вместе с нами, значит, вы против нас! Мы сами о себе позаботимся! 4889047 Мы - независимая АФРИКАНСКАЯ страна! Мы - свободные люди! Мы сами - творцы собственного успеха! И мы добьемся его! Вы слышите меня, братья?! 4972769 Итак, готовьтесь! Готовьтесь взять то, что принадлежит вам по праву! Деньги! Женщин! ВСЕ! Как же ХОРОШО БЫТЬ КОРОЛЕМ!!! 4888919 Смотрите-ка, кто пришел! Мое тайное оружие. 4934490 Убей водилу на блок-посту! 4888726 Ну, наконец-то. 4888867 Это - СНС! Величайшее движение в стране. Тебе повезло, что ты с нами. Это лучше, чем быть со старушками из Объединенного фронта. 4888839 Что тебе нужно? Работа? 4888844 Я тебя не знаю. 4888848 Но ты знаешь МЕНЯ! Я - знаменитый Куасси! 4888895 Эй, жадина! Какой смысл делать что-то для ОФОТ? Разве ты не знаешь, что они - враги? Запомни: только СНС! 4934178 Ты не по этой части? Молодец. Слишком много тоже вредно. 4934182 Слышь, а ты мне не поможешь, а? Тут за поворотом застава есть. Туда курьер прибывает. Он доставляет на центральные склады СНС очищенную артемизию. 4888070 Нужно убить его. 5158836 Держимся вместе. 4934318 Залезешь на утесы, они офигеют все. А я тогда пройду в склад и все устрою. 4888278 Что мне нужно - возьму, остальное сожгу. 4888282 Но при отходе мне помощь нужна будет. 5157177 Все в поряде, брат, я с тобой. 4934342 Да... Я так и понял. 5155309 Я с тобой. Пошли. 4934270 Расположение склада, ясное дело, скрывают ото всех, ну, кроме тех, кому очень надо. 4934274 А нам с тобой, брат, ОЧЕНЬ надо. 4934218 Разберешься - и я смогу пройти, не вызвав подозрений. Узнай, где находятся их запасы артемизии. 4934222 А может, и еще что-нибудь лечебное. 4934226 Когда разрушишь долбаные печи, в дело вступлю я. 5117228 Внимание, осколочная! 5156114 Давай, чел, держись! Не умирай. 5154071 Все, чел, стряхни эту хрень с себя и вставай…Это не смертельно 4890063 А. 4889298 Вижу, пособник дьявола все еще на плаву. 4890090 Боюсь, порадовать нечем. У нас закончились медикаменты. 5142734 Оу…Отметина останется. 5143237 Как же, на хрен, больно… 5124607 Поторопись! 4889261 Добрый день, сэр. 4890167 Там вы найдете хорошего человека. Но сначала... 5122257 При вас должны быть эти документы. Передайте их ему и получите лекарство. 4888470 Хочешь мне помочь устроить беспорядок? 4888474 Дальше по дороге есть дом. Там чувак, ждет даму. Можешь его убить для меня? Будет круто. 5124642 Так… одну секунду. 5155177 Я здесь… Это было серьезно… 4888370 Посыльный на заставе! Одна пуля - и дело решено. 4888346 Вот, твою мать. 4896494 Теперь ты поправишься. И у нас все будет хорошо. Мы друг другу помогаем, да? 5140161 Берегись - осколочная! 5143407 Замри. 4934382 Йо!! 5154062 Вот так. Будешь жить, брат. 4934366 У тебя есть че, друг? Ну, это?.. 5159647 Давай, поднимайся, пойдем! 5156973 Кто-то тебя чертовски не ллюбит. 4581448 Что до меня, я возьму свою долю - и на Таиланд. В шестимесячный отпуск. Чтоб каждый день торчать. 4933262 Неси его сюда. Мы с принцем Оэдуардом ждем. 4933266 Оэдуард не хочет быть здесь королем. Ему нужны только семейные деньги. 4581341 Разве можно его винить? 5158005 Ой, ужас какой. Подлечись! 5157095 Быстрей! 5155037 Еще б чуть-чуть… 4581580 А ты что у нас, и так богат, что ли? 5157272 Соберись! 5117852 Прикрой, я перезаряжаю. 4933350 Не бойся! 4933226 Я дружу с его сыном, так что проблем не будет. Считай, он нас на это и благословил. 4581253 Нам нужен перстень старика. Семейная реликвия - понимаешь? 5155017 Дико больно… Но я выживу. 4580905 Король в форте легиона. Найди его кольцо! 4580845 Похоже, ты оглох. 4580785 Да пошел ты. 5154940 Ты в норме? Будь осторожен! 5158907 Перезаряжаю! 5156863 Берегись, краната! 4933170 Слушай, я тебе кое-что скажу, и ты решишь, что я псих. Только выслушай меня. 4933174 Я хочу, чтобы ты убил этого короля. 4581133 Я серьезно… Я знаю, где его искать - в Легионерском форте. 4581052 Что происходит? 4933162 Знаешь, сейчас просто бедная африканская страна. А когда-то здесь было много денег. 5156272 Хорррошо. 5154424 Внимание, осколочная! 4886623 Он уничтожил эту страну! 4933510 Какие-то проблемы? 4886519 Сам я за это взяться не могу, люди короля меня знают. Но твоего прихода они не ждут. 5154453 Все нормально...Все нормально. 4886665 Король в форте легиона. Не забудь забрать его кольцо! 5158109 Эй, крепыш, все нормально? 4933534 Редкий случай, но Гакумба прав. Нельзя позволить Кгоси вернуть себе трон. 5155027 Рана серьезная. Обработай, бвстро! 5117804 Ну же живее. 5155716 Так, подстрахуй меня! 4933386 Ну что ж. 5155112 Эй, ты, займись раной! 4933374 Что такое? Слышал о золоте Кгоси? 4933358 Король Ньеле в Легионерском форте. Добудь его кольцо! 5158988 Боже, граната! 5156332 Быстрее. 5157191 Все в порядке. Бывало и хуже. 4933458 Видишь ли, это дело семейное, но оно важно для всех нас. Принц Оэдуард хочет покинуть эту страну навсегда. С этим перстнем он может уехать в Бельгию и завладеть деньгами семьи. 4886433 Такого сынка и врагу не пожелаешь. Но что есть, то есть. 4886355 Принеси его сюда. Я буду ждать здесь с сыном короля, принцем. 4886269 Я хочу сказать одну серьезную вещь. 4933398 Я предлагаю тебе убить короля Ньеле. 4886277 Он в Легионерском форте. Прямо сейчас убей его и забери перстень. 5158206 Глубоко вздохни; все в порядке. 5158879 Дико больно…но я в порядке. 4932962 Потом мы отдадим кольцо его сыну, принцу. 4932966 Это все Джуниор задумал, так что не волнуйся. 4932970 Согласен? 4932910 Короче, я ищу того, кто всадит в короля пулю. 4932914 И думаю, что это будешь ты. 4932918 Да тебе это одной рукой сделать - раз плюнуть. Он сейчас в форте легиона. С ним лишь пара охранников. Легкая работа. 4932922 Главное - снять с него кольцо! 4579598 Смотрите, кто здесь. 5158090 Забей на это. Все будет нормально. 5159661 Сейчас я перезаряжу пушку. 5156645 Берегись!!! 4933058 Шутишь? 4579990 Хорошо нынче быть Уорреном Клайдом. 4579882 Я буду ждать здесь с принцем. 4932994 Он меня в дело взять обещал. У него в Штатах друзья из нормальных контор. Так что я настоящую работу получу. Скорей бы уже. 4932998 А когда принц получит кольцо, он получит и ключ к замку. Сможет контролировать счета своей семьи в Европе. 4933002 Охренеть можно, сколько у них денег. Ему даже на золото в кольце плевать! Оно ему вообще как мелочь! 5154517 Молодец. Отправь это им. 5155352 Давай..., торопись. 5108120 Эй!!! 5106196 Эй!!! 5156921 Граната - чтоб тебя! 4889364 Люди вроде вас не слишком популярны. Но если вы поможете нам, мой коллега в ответ поможет вам, обещаю. 5121521 Он ждет эти документы. Отнесите их ему и получите лекарство. 5103785 Чего же ты ждешь?! 4885625 Но сначала найди короля! Он в форте легиона! 4932874 Думаю, ты в курсе: Ньере Кгоси вернулся из Европы. И сына привез. 5156630 Наложи ка повязку пока ты не истек кровью. 5108741 Эй!!! 5108853 Эй, приятель!! 5106931 Эй! 4580126 Как знаешь. Не очень-то, в общем, и надо! 4933098 Может быть, сегодня все получится. Ты хочешь убить короля? 4580390 Такая возможность бывает не каждый день. 4580394 Король в форте легиона. Он очень старый. С ним легко будет сладить. 5159443 Обалдеть и за это нам платят! 5157071 Прикрой, хорошо? 5159788 Жжет чертовски. 4580309 Эй! Все в порядке. 4580509 Когда убьешь его, забери перстень. 4933110 Принеси его к озеру. Я буду ждать тебя там с его сыном. Отдашь перстень ему. 5155260 Ты ранен… Лечись! 5155792 Окей. Давай быстрее. 4580701 Потом, думаю, мы позаботимся о золоте. Это наша награда за доброе дело. 5155864 Берегись - осколочная! 4580601 С кольцом принц управляет семейными деньгами. 4580606 Посмотрим, что сделает теперь. 5156506 Здорово тебя зацепило. Ты как, нормально? 5106150 Не бросай меня здесь. 4580186 Он в форте легиона. Про кольцо не забудь! 5157215 Займись своей раной, выглядит паршиво! 5159551 Быстро, быстро… 4889417 Берегитесь, на это место напали ополченцы. Да хранит вас Бог, сэр. 4889436 Бог привел тебя сюда. Если бы не Он, я бы оставил подобного зверя умирать на улице. Вот, возьми это лекарство. 4889399 Постойте, документы не забудьте. Без них вам ничего не получить. Я серьезно, вам нужно лечить малярию. 4580246 Ты глянь, сколько золота, а? 5154660 Это не шутки. 4933670 Люди Кгоси меня знают, так что я не могу пойти сама. 4887092 Ты сможешь… 4887096 …застать их врасплох. 5158578 В укрытие. Осколочная! 5105396 Ты чего?! 4933734 Подойди. Нам надо поговорить. 5158888 Пркрой меня на секунду. 4933614 Хорошо. Когда убьешь его, сними с руки кольцо. Возвращайся сюда, прежде чем пойдешь в оазис. Я буду ждать тебя вместе с сыном короля. 4933642 Отдай перстень ему. Эдуард сможет вступить во владение семейным состоянием. 4886994 Тогда он вернется в Монте-Карло к своим машинам и женщинам. 4933646 Естественно, я получу небольшое вознаграждение. 5156766 Не дрейфь. 5159116 Эй, рана серьезная. 5109375 Эй! Я свой! 4933714 Король Ньеле сейчас в Легионерском форте. Не забудь забрать кольцо! 5104385 Растяпа! 5104043 Merde! 5157423 Позже поймешь. 5009754 Не делай этого. 5155454 Мне казалось что все нормально. 5157248 Я прикрою. 4933698 Хорошо. 5108731 Решил убить меня?! 5109036 Эй!!! 4933574 А ты храбр. Думаю, достаточно храбр, чтобы убить короля. 4933578 Ты знаешь, о ком я. Ньеле сейчас в Легионерском форте. С ним всего горстка охранников. Ты легко справишься. 4933718 В кабинете управляющего ты найдешь карту! Терминал "Петро-Сеел". 4919764 Еще… Еще… 4918758 Пожалуйста... 4918731 Заканчивай... 4933794 В блокноте отмечены стоящие у нас вышки сотовой связи. 4933798 По ним ориентируются контрабандисты. 4933802 Перед тем как убьешь инструктора, сделай так, чтобы он позвонил пилоту по сотовому. 4933806 Пусть даст ему новые координаты. Тогда пилот привезет груз к нам. Понимаешь? 4890290 Возьмите и уходите. Мои помощники не хотят вас больше видеть. 4937429 Все же лучше, чем торчать здесь... Давай, разберемся с этими гадами. 4918810 Заканчивай… 4918784 Еще... Дай еще... 5117455 Давай вперед! Надо закончить начатое. 4579904 Они возят топливо кругами, понимаешь. Хотят, чтобы на месте оно не стояло. Хотят, чтобы парни вроде меня его не стащили. 4579909 Ну и ладно. Тащить не буду - буду стрелять. 4579913 Ты видел, как цистерны взрываются? Я видел. Работал на нефтяной вышке в Галвестоне, и там рвануло. Боже. Просто ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ! 4918689 Еще... Дай еще... 4918532 Если что - ищи меня! 4937464 Ты вовремя! У меня всего несколько обойм... 4890263 Вы слишком запустили свою малярию. 4919711 Да что с тобой, черт возьми?! 4918490 За мной, мистер! Потихонечку. Я буду прикрывать. 4888594 Пилот сбросит большой груз. Штука, чтобы расслабиться. Ну, знаешь, Учитель и пилот ее воруют годами. 4888598 Теперь мы ее украдем у них. Вот круто! 5107045 Сосредоточься!! 5159956 Черт! -- Граната! 4933042 Парней в машине, я так думаю, взрывом убьет. А если нет - то-то они разозлятся. Мне в таком случае нужна будет твоя помощь. Хорошо? 4919090 Не думай об этом. Просто сделай. 4918644 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4918618 Пожалуйста... 4919738 Помоги. 4932690 Эй! Сюда. 4919291 Ты решил уйти? Что же ты за чудовище. 4890575 Стойте! Он не отдаст вам лекарство без этого. 4919230 Хорошо. Сделай одолжение. 5156901 Секунду, прикрой меня сзади. 4884274 Что происходит?.. 4919571 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4919851 Будь человеком, возвращайся.. 4919598 Пожалуйста... 4932582 Э... Привет? 4937395 Ого... А мы задали этим ребятам жару. Может быть, удастся поднять немного денег на трофеях… Еще увидимся? 4547765 Ты понимаешь, что заболел? Не валяйся тут без дела - ты не можешь себе этого позволить. Малярия и не таких убивала. Откройте! 4579800 Расписание секретное. Никто не должен знать, куда едут грузовики. 4579805 Толку-то. Когда взорвешь автопарк, диспетчер срочно отзовет водителей обратно. А если карта будет у меня, я смогу их отследить! 4918898 Пожалуйста... 4919790 Спасибо - 4918924 Еще... Дай еще... 4888634 Я беру пакет! Без проблем! 4918871 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4932706 Знаешь большой склад топлива, он к северу отсюда? 4932710 У ОФОТ там есть контора. В конторе хранится папка. 4885275 Она мне нужна. 4885279 Сумеешь ее достать? 4547696 Постарайся не перепутать машину и дверь. Ты, похоже, вот-вот свалишься?.. ОХРАНА!! 4884968 Ну, пока! 4919204 Еще... Дай еще... 5108766 Приди в себя, сволочь! 4919151 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4547686 У тебя малярия, так? Ты будешь валяться бревном, терять сознание. Может быть, умрешь. Жаль. ОХРАНА! Открыть дверь! 4919178 Проклятие… 4937498 За мной должок. Я не люблю быть в долгу, так что постараюсь рассчитаться. Ты осторожно проверь дорогу отсюда, а я здесь приберусь. 4938077 Что случилось, старина? Это Пауль. Давай-ка встретимся на берегу озера. 4934818 Во, блин, потоп библейский. Скоро полудурки поймут, что к чему, и устремят на меня свое недремлющее око. 4917265 Так, приятель... осторожно. Сразу лечить и охранять я не могу. 4919344 Давай… Еще раз… 4934854 Это Хаким. Буду ждать тебя рядом со свалкой мусора. 4917011 Все, я здесь, проверь цели! 4889269 Проходите. 4919038 (Кричит от боли) Черт возьми... 4917349 Не трать время. 4919370 Заканчивай... 5103062 Если уйдешь, я три дня здесь подыхать буду! 4917307 Ох. Плохи дела, друг. Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать. 4944089 Черт… 4919011 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4936167 Эти придурки ни на что не годятся… 4919318 Пожалуйста... 4933086 Эй, у тебя книжки с картинками есть? Ну ладно. 4916599 Вот дела, блин. Не вовремя это ты. 4938197 Слушай... Эдуард дело сказал по поводу этих отморозков из СНС. Не хочу, чтобы они напали на нас по пути, поэтому я пошел сразу к оазису. Поторапливайся! 4916631 Удачи. 4938137 Эй, это я. Как добудешь это кольцо, встречаемся у озера. 4916969 Вставай. Пойдешь со мной. 4888478 Плохо. Дерьмово говорю по-английски. Я пытаюсь объяснить. 4888482 У границы есть станция. Сотовая. Телеком. 4888486 Внутри есть книга. Если принесешь, мы сделаем хорошие деньги. 4890098 Тебе скоро понадобятся лекарства. Увы, в больнице их не осталось. 4916673 Сейчас, я все улажу. Подлатайся пока. 4889820 Как еще я могу вас отблагодарить? Осторожнее, здесь очень опасно. 4916927 Спокойно, спокойно. Ты как? Я прикрою, пока ты латаешь дырку. 5104712 А внимательнее никак?!! 4933070 Что? 4918110 Отпусти… Перевяжи раны. Поскорей. Они скоро будут здесь. 4890227 Вы все делаете правильно, но будьте осторожны. Вокруг очень много плохих людей. 4562491 Отлично! Вернулся! 5108961 Думай, что делаешь! 4918025 Ничего не растяни. 4919484 (болезненно сглатывает) Еще... Дай еще... 4937567 Не поднимай голову! 4562372 Не убивай меня. Я с тобой. Опусти оружие. Все в порядке. 4562429 Если хочешь убить меня - стреляй. Я тебя остановить не смогу. Но подумай как следует. После смерти я тебе уже не помогу. 4933062 Нам больше останется. 4919510 Заканчивай... 4918448 Еще немного... Хорошо. Я их остановлю. Займись своими ранами. 4918152 Делай, как я говорю, и оба останемся живы. 4935809 Что бы там ни осталось, мы с этим справимся… Если хочешь, можешь исчезать. Я тебя прикрою. 4937532 Это еще не скоро кончится! Попробуй обойти их и выгнать на меня. 4918363 Видали и лучше. 4917645 Давай же, нужно идти… Я могу отвести тебя в укрытие. 4932654 Гакумба хочет, чтобы ты уничтожил эти парники? 4885104 Я его не виню. Они там занимаются дрянными делами. 4888538 В книге - карты. На них показаны башни для сотовых телефонов! 4888542 Пилоты следуют от башни к башне. Чтобы не заблудиться. 4888546 Хорошо. У парня в Политехе есть спутниковый телефон. Он по нему звонит пилоту. Перед тем как убить, заставь его позвонить. 4888550 Скажи пилоту лететь ко мне. 4919431 Прекрати мои страдания. 4933830 Летчик и инструктор уже давно так работали. Они неплохо зарабатывали, продавая на рынке украденные грузы. 4933834 Теперь мне нужны деньги. 4944155 Нет пути… 4890175 Там у меня есть товарищ, который вам поможет. Я только прошу вас об одолжении. 5121967 У меня есть для него документы на выезд. Передайте их ему, и он поможет вас с лекарством. 4919458 Пожалуйста… 4917772 Уф! Стой. Если не подлечишься, дальше не пройдешь. 5107021 Еще… Еще раз… 4919064 Еще... Дай еще... 4562537 Привет. Как все прошло? 4562542 Не слишком хорошо, как вижу. 4562546 Уверен, что хочешь именно этого? 4933074 Склад "Петро-Сеел"! Забери из кабинета расписание! 4917687 Удачи. 5103760 Смотри, куда целишься! 4934822 Приходи поскорее, друг! Промедлишь - будет поздно! 4937326 Дави гадов! Не дай им окопаться! 5009852 Черт, да чего ты? Я же в полной жопе. 4936955 Решил все сделать по-своему? Знаешь, на кону ведь не только... Да что там. Я ухожу. 4887297 Salut. 4887302 Есть для тебя работа. Хорошая. 4937258 Ладно... не так и плохо. Сможешь найти укрытие? 4935423 Двигай вперед, мне нужно проверить оружие. Я нагоню. 5159012 Веселуха! 5009742 Еще… Еще раз… 4937292 В общем, неплохо. Похоже, ты смог не растеряться... Я пока приведу в порядок снаряжение. Увидимся. 5107795 Да что за черт!.. 5105182 Ну же, подходите ближе… 5108834 Осторожнее!! 4918279 Как по учебнику! Ты как, справишься? У тебя аптечка с собой? 4918321 Вставай! Ты в порядке? Идти можешь? Хорошо! 4937086 Вот и славно... 5109573 Е-мое, осторожнее, а?! 4937052 Давай сюда! Выбирай направление и стреляй! 4937120 Эти парни начинают меня раздражать. Можешь с ними разобраться? 4885634 Найди карту в кабинете управляющего! 4936775 Привет. Это Мишель. Встретимся у озера? Мерси. 4885592 Я думала, тебе можно верить. 4936895 Я пошла в оазис. Кажется, только там мы можем быть в безопасности... Но поспеши, скоро появятся патрули СНС. 4933742 Сюда. 4936835 Он мертв, не так ли?Хорошо. Встречаемся у озера. 4936455 Что, подох легавый? Так и знал. Зам теперь рвет и мечет. Оружейную выгребает подчистую. Все по плану, брат! 5108486 Определяйся уже. 4936355 Об этой скотине уже поползли слухи. Теперь он мертв, и тебе лучше поторопиться на станцию...! 4936655 Значит... Я так понимаю, мы все же не станем этим заниматься? Как знаешь. Еще увидимся. 4936555 Эй, приятель, я их ДОСТАЛ! Давай живо сюда и помоги мне выбраться. Эти парни нехило разозлились! 4936255 Привет. Нужно кое-что обсудить. Встречаемся к востоку от станции. 4935982 Готов поспорить, все чисто... Тебе тут нечего делать, друг мой. Я позабочусь об их раненых. 5156450 Не останавливайся. Продолжай поливать их огнем. 4889093 Да, ну и хрен тебе в рот. 4889373 Он хороший человек. Он даст вам нужное лекарство. Только сначала придется заслужить его благодарность. 5122130 Отнесите ему эти документы. И он, и я будем вам благодарны. 5107341 Я бы сделал это для тебя. 4935525 Эй! Ты не забыл ничего? План наш, например? 4937155 Будь осторожен! Обоих я прикрыть не смогу... 4935457 Будет тяжело. Помогаем друг другу, иначе мы оба трупы. 4937223 Возможно, они не знают, что нас двое... Нужно их заманить. 5105291 Осторожнее, чувак! 4937189 Большое спасибо, что ты пришел… Я тебя не задержу. 5158626 Перезаряжаюсь. 4918194 Молодец. 4932894 А, вот ты где. 4888682 Вот тупой. 4885422 Ведь они везут бензин, а он здесь всем в округе нужен. 4932782 Грузовики замаскированы. Ради мобильности ОФОТ хранит запасы топлива в машинах - так их никто не разграбит. 4885431 Ну, разве что я. 4919991 Черт возьми... Сделай что-нибудь... 4887386 Значит, нам надо поспешить. 4887390 Ты работаешь на Мбантуве? 4887394 Он не все тебе рассказал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел к границе и нашел там узел связи. В нем хранится блокнот. Он мне нужен. 4934610 Это Андре Ипполи. Хочу поговорить с тобой о новой работе. Приходи к устью реки Догон. Ладно? 4917138 Вот дела-то! Не спи! 4885680 Тебе платят за взрыв автопарка. 4932878 СНС разрушает всю страну. 4885689 Ну, ОФОТ, честно говоря, тоже. 5158334 Этот чувак заработал себе ранение в голову. 4917096 Так, вот сюда давай. Работай, не придуряйся. 4932746 На карте отмечены маршруты их грузовиков. Маршруты меняют каждый день, чтобы избежать слежки. 4932750 Когда ты взорвешь автопарк, все водители на полной скорости помчатся обратно на склад. 5159684 Эй, в укрытие, в укрытие! 5154559 Ну все, вы меня достали. 4919624 Еще... Дай еще... 5157014 Я в порядке, в порядке. 4935843 Эй! Мы не можем уйти… Вроде бы, сначала нужно найти врага. 4919650 Заканчивай... 4919878 Пожалуйста... 4937361 Добро пожаловать в страшную сказку! 5159765 Да! Давай же! 4932926 Ты, я слышал, будешь взрывать боксы техобслуживания. Мило. А РЕАЛЬНЫЙ ад устроить хочешь? 4932930 Иди на склад топлива, он к северу отсюда, и укради из кабинета управляющего расписание грузовых рейсов. 4935881 Как невовремя... Думаю, нам стоило бы отложить это на другой день. 4919904 Еще... Дай еще... 4919930 Заканчивай... 5159457 Прикрой меня с тыла, брат. 4937635 Мне хреново. Нужно отсюда выбираться. 4917856 Теперь поумнел, да? 4935948 Слава Аллаху, ты здесь! Но мы еще не выбрались из леса… 5104821 Пожалуйста, осторожнее. 4917814 Ты! Я тебе помогу. Попробуй идти. 4888706 Возьми книгу из узла связи! 4917983 Эй! Не спать на посту, солдат! 5009831 Осторожнее!! 4937601 Плохо дело. Я твой должник. Не изображай сиделку - я в порядке. Иди. Я знаю, что у тебя еще есть дела. Увидимся потом у Майка! 5106850 Смотри, куда стреляешь!! 4917941 Ох! Дай мне оглядеться. Ты пока зашивай рану. 4934682 Привет, это Флора. Надо встретиться. Приходи к берегу озера, там, где холмы. 4917434 Ой, эй. Глянь-ка… Здесь можно окопаться. Ты пока обработаешь раны. Потом мы отсюда уходим. 4937704 Спасибо... Нам нужно не терять друг друга из виду! Я здесь задержусь... Почищу оружие, подберу патроны. 4937738 Плохо. Их еще слишком много... Тебе лучше двигаться... 4917180 Теперь сам. 4934650 Эй, это я. Я нашел их тайник. Подземный склад на севере от развалин Догон Седико. Когда закончишь, встретимся там. 4917518 В следующий раз пригнись пониже. 4937670 Эти парни не собираются останавливаться. В укрытие! 4917603 Эй! Не засыпай… Выпей лекарство и соберись, иначе нам обоим конец. 4917476 Все хорошо. Я здесь. 4934630 За работу. Позаботься о печах, а я осмотрю вещи водителя. 4888730 Ты же не говоришь на мандаринском. 4932810 Я собираюсь устроить засаду на грузовики. Попробую угнать один и взорвать остальные. Или, может, все взорвать - я еще не решила. 4885493 Дело не очень простое. При отходе мне понадобится помощь. 4933318 Я воспользуюсь графиком, чтобы выйти на их маршрут. Потом подстрелю машину. Если водитель выживет, то он, наверное, станет сердиться. Убить меня захочет. 4912076 Эй! Ты даже дослушать не хочешь? 4935706 И о чем я, черт возьми, думала? 4935740 От толпы толку мало! Обойди их и гони на меня… 4934938 Это Йосип говорит. Хочу встретиться у берега озера, к востоку от большой горы. 4884508 Принеси его на аэродом. 4884512 У меня там есть самолет. 4932374 Я сброшу это дерьмо и забуду о нем. Джунглей больше не будет. Будет пустыня. Ребятам из СНС будет негде укрыться. 4933270 Понимаешь, Фронт занял склад с топливом. Они единолично контролируют горючее. А это неправильно. 4933274 Это - повод взорвать бензовоз. 5155745 Черт, я в не себя от ярости. 5157390 Я быстро, прикроешь? 4935672 У тебя получилось! Ты что, перекусить решил…? 4584573 Ищи блокнот! 5158974 Выиграй время. 5158916 Нас или их? 5157452 О! Синяк останется. 4934142 Как жаль. 4581590 Я серьезно же! 4909629 Убери это, дружище. У нас гости. 5158539 Оу, проклятые ублюдки! 4581530 Ой, ладно тебе! 4884352 Знаешь свалку химических отходов? Возле железнодорожной ветки? 4932278 Там есть бак с дефолиантом. 4884360 Ну, типа такой штуки, которую надеваешь на спину, когда распыляешь средства от насекомых. 4884364 Сможешь его принести? 4887638 Что-то будет, не так ли? 5159382 Прикроешь меня, ок? 4909535 Нет, стойте. Он не тяжелый, правда, силач вроде вас его с легкостью сдвинет. 4884652 М-м... 4932438 Я летаю на опылителе, работаю на "Окцидентал Гроуэрс". 4932442 Месяцами уже такую штуку распыляю. 4932446 А ты и не знаешь. 4934902 Отлично. Сработало. Я вижу самолет. Свяжусь с тобой, как только достану пакет. 4911330 Будь ты проклят со своим эгоизмом. Иди сюда и послушай, что я скажу. 4911234 Я здесь! 4934730 Принц попросил меня охранять золото у цистерны. Но мне нужна твоя помощь - сюда вернутся отряды СНС. 5156520 А! С-с-собака… 4580855 Что? Не так что-то? 4933154 Ага, отлично. 4936016 Этих псов еще слишком много… Я могу ненадолго их задержать, но убирать их придется тебе. 4911254 Ставки больше не принимаются. Твоя война подошла к концу. Это наш последний разговор. Я собираюсь отплатить тебе за помощь. Я могу предложить только одну валюту - информацию. Вот она. 4889802 Документы! Без них он вам ничего не даст. 4911264 СНС и ОФОТ объявили о перемирии. Думаешь, наконец-то? Но это плохие новости для нас. Они объединили силы. Их первоочередная задача - подавить бунт. Ты знаешь, о чем я? В старой тюрьме сейчас происходит восстание. За ним стоит Шакал. Я в этом уверен. 4911404 Должно быть, священник дал тебе своего лекарства. Ты выглядишь намного лучше. 4584641 Сэр. 5159320 Они слабаки. 4581063 Да брось! 5157640 Граната! Назад! 4909525 Нет, стойте! Пожалуйста, я хочу с вами поговорить. 4933230 Есть секретный график, по которому ездят грузовики. Секретный он потому, что машины нагружены топливом. 4933234 График ценный. Когда ты взорвешь автопарк, босс свяжется с водителями и прикажет им срочно возвращаться. А я буду знать, где их встретить, ведь у меня карта - благодаря тебе. 4933890 В другой раз. 4933178 Классный план! Тебе должен понравиться. 4933182 Ладно. Сначала ты идешь на нефтебазу "Петро-Сеел", к северо-западу отсюда. 4933186 Найдешь там кабинет начальника. Забери оттуда доску с надписью "График движения грузовиков". Понял? 5158139 Прикрой меня. 4934706 Мы с Оэдуардом ждем тебя на берегу озера. 4580915 Иди на склад! Найди планшет в кабинете! 4911340 Отправляйся в тюрьму! Тот, кого ты ищешь, сейчас там! 4887105 Так вот! Хочешь - можешь пойти в засаду со мной. 4935775 Эй! Твою мать! Ты мне патроны не припер? 4580979 Ты справился! 4580984 Поговорим. 5157262 Вот бардак-то здесь! 5159614 Ты в порядке. Будь осторожен! 4913045 То, что я хотел услышать! 4886632 Так. 4887742 У меня есть для тебя информация об этом учителе. 4887746 Но сперва сделай мне одолжение. Отправляйся к границе и найди узел связи. Внутри обнаружишь блокнот. Принесешь его мне? 4913085 Твое дело, приятель. 5154897 Прикрой меня сзади. 4933962 Угу. 4933522 Тебе нужно только зайти на терминал "Петро-Сеел" и забрать карту из кабинета начальника! 4887950 Что такое? 4911783 Да, да. Помолчи секунду. 4911788 Эй, брат! Найдется минутка? 4887998 Salut. 4886528 Я точно смогу уничтожить минимум одну цистерну. Если повезет, то и больше. 4933490 Если бы ты работал со мной, мы бы нанесли больший ущерб. 4913209 Я разочарован, друг. Может, в следующий раз? 4886909 Зная расписание, я буду готова. 4886914 Видишь ли, если нападешь на автомобили, то их - как это по-вашему? - диспетчер свяжется с водителями и попросит всех вернуться. Сразу же. 4886918 А я буду знать маршруты, понимаешь? Смогу поджидать их на дороге. 5157948 Скорее в укрытие. 4887974 Найди блокнот! 4886590 До свидания... 5156089 Да они сосунки. Мы сделаем их. 4933934 Осторожнее, дружище!! 4887862 Умно. Мы то же самое с картелями на Гаити делали. Только там была кока, а не лейкопластыри. 4912116 Может быть интересно. Вот и все. 4887798 В блокноте карты, а на них отмечены вышки сотовой связи. 4887802 По ним ориентируются пилоты. 4887806 Перед тем как убить инструктора, заставь его позвонить пилоту по спутниковому. 4887810 Дашь ему новые координаты. Тогда пилот доставит пакет К НАМ. Ясно? 5158325 Я в порядке. Пошли. 4933558 Привет! 4887898 Я заберу пакет, мы продадим товар и поделим деньги пополам. Вот так все просто. 5157790 В укрытие - граната! 5159923 Эти ребята слабаки 4933538 Рад тебя видеть. 5158343 Всего лишь царапина. 4886819 Будет много взрывов. 4886824 Но это будет позже. 4933582 Но сначала ты не можешь отправиться на нефтебазу и найти кабинет управляющего? У него там есть доска на стене. 4886832 На ней написано: график движения грузовиков. 4886836 Сможешь ее раздобыть для меня? 5155773 Думал, что ублюдки побегут от нас, да? 4581714 Хочешь обыграть ОФОТ на его же поле? Я в этом мастер, куда лучше Пьюрфоя. 4887662 Запомни! Блокнот - в узле связи! 5160851 Привет…Тяжкий день, а? 5158476 Берегись! 4886226 Здравствуй. 5158371 Все хорошо, с тобой все нормально. 4887007 Они все ездят на бензовозах. 4887012 Потому-то их график и держат в тайне, чтобы никто не нашел их и не украл топливо. 4887016 Я его красть не собираюь - просто взорву. 4933650 Тогда они больше не смогут вывозить из страны свой паршивый груз. 5155300 Давай иди же, ленивый хер.Все с тобой будет хорошо. 4584257 И Мбантуве и Тамбосса знают, что я богат. 4584262 Им нужны мои деньги. 4934070 Я сказал им, что доступа к счету не имею. Но они мне, конечно, не верят. Они мне угрожают. 4934074 Инструктор сотрудничает с пилотом. Они расхищают гуманитарную помощь. Пилот сбрасывает ее здесь, а инструктор потом продает. 4935645 Эй, ты, кажется, все самое интересное пропустил. Ну, пойду, получу за проезд. 4934122 Хорошо. 4934102 Я сделаю то же самое, заработаю денег и, если повезет, воссоединюсь с семьей. 4933362 Иди на нефтебазу "Петро-Сеел"! Забери из кабинета карту! 5161407 Нет. Ничего нет. Мы закрыты. Ступайте отсюда. 5154156 Эй, ну хватит! С тобой все хорошо. 5159633 Боже назад! 4910900 Нет-нет-нет-нет... 5161608 Нет. Для вас ничего. Мы закрыты. Идите отсюда. Идите же. 5157739 Надо ж было в дерьмо такое влезть. 4886364 Тебе заплатили за взрыв автопарка. 4886369 Когда ты закончишь работу, диспетчер отзовет всех водителей назад, в штаб. 4886373 А если я заполучу карту, то буду знать, где найти водителей. 5155436 Это просто сопляки. 4933982 Друг мой! 5161449 Привет…Тяжелый день, да? Ну, отдыайте, расслабляйтесь. 4886442 Ты знаешь, что маршруты хранятся в тайне. Ведь водители возят полные цистерны топлива. 4886447 Можешь себе представить, какой это здесь ценный груз. 4886451 Без запаса топлива ОФОТ будет беспомощен. 5157881 Секунду, брат. Прикрывай меня с тыла. 4910920 Так ты не убивать меня пришел! 4910925 Ох, слава Богу. Напугал ты меня до смерти! Так чего тебе надо? 4887686 Что-то происходит. Там повсюду движение. 4584145 Здесь все карты. На них помечены вышки сотовой связи. 4934038 Контрабандисты используют их как ориентиры. 4934042 Прежде чем убить инструктора, уговори его передать по спутниковому телефону сообщение для дружка-летчика. 4584158 Дай ему эти координаты. 5117649 Прикрой, приятель. Перезаряжаюсь. 4584049 Есть инструктор в Политехе, но он занимается не только учебой. 4584054 Там есть блокнот. Его хранят в узле связи у границы. 4584058 Он мне нужен. Уверен, ты его добудешь. 5117700 Твою мать, в укрытие, скорее. 4933402 Времени мало. Я надеюсь, что ты отправишься на топливный склад - это на север отсюда. 4933406 В кабинете начальника ты найдешь планшет под названием "Грузовые рейсы" 4933410 Ты его мне не принесешь? 5158724 Ладно, хватит рыдать как младенец. Ты вероятно ты даже останешься жив. 4888374 Блокнот - в старом узле связи! У границы! 4938777 Привет. Снова я. Отправился к оазису. Что-то мне в этом деле не нравится. Лучше тебе скорей со мной встретиться. 4563058 О, ты вернулся! 4563063 Нет-нет. 4563096 Ты их убил. 4563101 Стой. 4938837 Чего ты зигзагами бродишь? За тобой иногда не уследишь прямо! Давай! Соберись! 4559105 Я знал, что тебе нельзя верить. 4888410 Мбантуве и Вурхис! Вот такие вот мрази по нашей земле бродят. 4938717 Мы тут, у озера! Побыстрее прибегай, ладно? 4562921 Не стреляй, слышь. Я уйду, я серьезно. Ты больше меня не увидишь. 4562910 Ох, ты справился. 4938657 Как дела? Это Уоррен. Встречаемся на берегу озера, хорошо? 4913005 Мой конкурент везет груз поганых АК и обычного дешевого мусора. С северо-запада. Постарайся, чтобы этот конвой не дошел. А я постараюсь, чтобы в следующий раз тебе было из чего выбирать. 5154309 Ты в норме. Приятно знать, что я тебя прикрываю. А? 4889445 Поосторожнее со своей лихорадкой, сэр. Могу поделиться, но вам скоро еще понадобятся. 4580320 Так вот! 4939067 Сработало! Вот и самолет! 5157548 Вот дерьмо, подстрахуй меня. 4918950 Заканчивай… 4885024 Поосторожнее с баком. 4938937 Это Сяньюн! Встречаемся на свалке к северу от аэродрома. 4934986 Золото в цистерне. Солдаты ушли, но скоро вернутся. Поторопись и пометь припасы. 4934962 Если кольцо у тебя, встретимся на берегу озера. 4563121 Нет. В этот раз не добровольно. 4938997 Это я... Добыл схемы вышек? Пойди, потряси учителя! 4939937 Вот. 4934386 Да... Сюда. 4916842 Интересно будет. 4889307 Вас беспокоит ваша малярия. 5155642 Аа-а-а…я в порядке. 5140881 Эй, подлечись или ты труп. 4938427 Перстень у тебя? Приходи, как только сможешь. Мы ждем у озера. 4916800 Уходить надо... Становись-ка! 4938257 Ты что это творишь?.. Чего ты по мне-то лупишь? 4939947 Ты делаешь ошибку... Еще не поздно. Просто развернись и уходи. 4890071 Так. 4939967 Ты кем себя возомнил? Я ХОЗЯИН этой страны. Убьешь меня - убьешь себя. 4938367 Это Карбани Сингх. Встречаемся на берегу озера. 4936133 Вот. Я же говорил, что план сработает. Сейчас только дырку в руке починю… Я тебя догоню. 5143056 Черт! Быстрее! 5156005 Давай же вставай на ноги, дружище. Я знаю ты сможешь. 5108804 Смотри, куда стреляешь, тупица! 4896502 Все это мы делаем ради детей. Ну, с богом. 5140911 Не паникуй, чувак. Это фигня. 4939905 Нам не обязательно ссориться. Я знаю, откуда ты. Тебе просто нужны деньги. Мне тоже. 4938487 Это Карбани. Слушай, что-то здесь не так. Я вернулся в оазис, на случай если СНС-овцы вдруг начнут нервничать. Приходи, как только сможешь. 5124882 А! Я тут все кровью залил... 4916758 А-а! Я постараюсь тебя прикрыть... Но если что - не оплошай. 4938547 Решил выйти из игры? Я тебя в этом не виню... Еще увидимся. 4934802 Если крышка у тебя, иди к машине и чини, давай. 4912964 Похоже, ты знаешь, как устраивать засады. Думаю, у меня есть для тебя дело. 5142397 Эй, брат, прикрой ка. 4934230 Здесь карты, где отмечены сотовые вышки. 4934234 По ним контрабандисты летают. Других-то ориентиров здесь не особо много. 4934238 Прежде чем убьешь Сета Унию, сделай так, чтобы он связался со своим другом-пилотом. 4934242 Пусть даст новые координаты выброски. 5158701 Вот дерьмо, в укрытие! 5159401 Эй, эй, не время умирать. 4936072 План пошел насмарку... Преимущества больше нет. Ну и ладно. Поищу другой способ. Пока. 5156853 Проклятие! Назад! 4884800 Как расправишься с оросительной системой, за дело возьмусь я. 4884804 Красота будет неописуемая. 4888074 Я потом хочу с обоими разделаться. Но сегодня у меня другие дела. И ты мне поможешь, к слову сказать. 4934186 Пока в школу не ушел, будь другом, заскочи на перекресток Сепоко. Там стоит узел связи. 4888082 А в нем хранится блокнот. 4888086 Она мне нужна. 4888222 Я их дела просек. 4934278 Учитель твой вместе с пилотом организовал бизнес. Пилот теперь сбрасывает грузы прямо здесь, а не там, где они нужны. 4934282 Неплохо, должен признать. И с башнями задумка хорошая. Надо при случае воспользоваться. 5159942 Не время для смерти. Давай, вперед. 4933702 Тебе не угодишь! 4580523 Этот график меняется каждый день, чтобы никто не нашел грузовики. Глупо. 4580528 Когда ты взорвешь гараж, босс прикажет всем водилам быстро возвращаться. 4580532 Их маршруты указаны в графике. Я легко их найду. Просто посмотрю по карте. 4547834 Да ты же болен! Тебе нельзя вот так разгуливать... ОХРАНА! 4547899 Это Рубен Олувагемби, журналист из бара. Слушай, положение изменилось, и мне кажется, это касается нас обоих. Нужно поговорить. Встретимся на лесосеке на окраине города? Там достаточно уединенное место. 4934878 Инструктор Уния уже здесь, у Политеха. Когда ты с ним закончишь, я с тобой свяжусь. 4939167 Это я... Сяньюн... Что-то не так? Ладно. Плохо дело! Забудь! 4939253 Увы, но у нас нет лекарств, которые стоило бы красть. 4580711 Когда взорвешь автопарк, найди меня. Помоги мне оттуда уйти. 4580716 Заодно поможешь мне кое-что взорвать. 4888022 Как оно? 4933870 Но на этот раз я подберу посылку сразу после приземления. 4547909 Проклятье! Ты как? Забыл, чем мы рискуем...? Вот черт! Нужно отсюда уходить... 4580615 Они возят бензин. 4580620 Каждая цистерна - автозаправка на колесах. 4580624 Я нападу на них и уничтожу. Компания окажется в заднице. У всех будут большие проблемы. 4580628 Может быть, тогда они заплатят, чтобы я оставил их в покое. 4934770 Труба блин, зовет, епрст. Это Фрэнк. У свалки мусора встретимся, лады? Давай. 4934918 Ветер унес пакет на полосу! Я окружен СНС! Помоги, пожалуйста! 5158215 Ну давай же, лентяй. Ты же в норме. 5117794 Эй, да с тобой все будет хорошо…Идиотам всегда везет! 4888350 С ними-то ты небось в ладах! 4580403 Я сегодня хочу взорвать цистерну. 4580408 Большо-о-ой взрыв. 4580412 А ты мне поможешь. 4580416 Найди склад "Петро-Сеел", это полкилометра к северо-западу. Найди кабинет управляющего. Там возьми планшет под названием "Грузовые рейсы". 4580420 Несложно ведь? 4911997 Это просто слухи, дружище. Говорят, ОФОТ держит иностранца под замком на рыбачьей пристани. Я тут застрял, а то бы сходил, выяснил, что ему известно. 5158352 Эти ребята отстой. 5117303 Все в поряде и ты тоже. 4939117 Жопа, жопа, жопа! Ветер вынес груз на середину взлетной! Солдаты СНС повсюду! Иди сюда СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! 4936099 Против двоих они не выстоят! 4934322 А пока мы с тобой заграбастаем груз. Заработаем по-быстрому и свалим. 4919808 Работает… 4923798 Опять... 4923678 Еще… одна… 4934906 Спасибо, друг. Я слышал объявление. Отличная работа. Теперь моя очередь. Скоро ты меня услышишь. 4934882 Полагаю, министр мертв. Не разрушай, уничтожай радиостанцию, пока не заставишь диктора прочесть мое сообщение. 4923958 Опять... 4923998 Опять... 4934922 Все готово! Но я не успел сбежать! Мне нужна твоя помощь! 4934858 Это Хаким. Хочу с тобой поговорить. Встретимся у охотничьей засидки, у туристической деревни. 4923758 Опять... 4921337 Подожди. Я в ответе за свою паству. Рубен сказал, что это может им повредить. Не уходи. 4547302 Еще одна... 4934686 Это Флора. Встречаемся за холмом у фермы. 4934654 Сработало! Я вижу самолет. Как только достану пакет, свяжусь с тобой. 4935431 Меня эдакое дерьмо здорово бодрит. Только давай без чудесных спасений в последнюю минуту, лады? 4934990 Отлично, старик. Водилы взбесились. Вот идет один. Настроен очень серьезно. Встретимся - сам увидишь. 4934634 Можешь идти в Политехнический. Удачи. 4921297 Сын мой, тебе что-нибудь нужно? 4935010 Засада сработала! Водила сейчас пытается убить меня! Приходи, поможешь справиться с паскудой! 4934942 Это Йосип. Я в долине, к западу от фермы. 4923918 Опять... 4934666 Merde! Ветер сдул пакет на полосу! Меня СНСовцы окружили ! Брат, давай скорее сюда! 4935535 Привет. Я слышал по радио крик. Похоже, наш дебют в эфире не состоится, а? 4923838 Опять... 4934966 Карта хорошая. Теперь взорви быстрее автопарк, чтобы я работать начал. 4919388 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4923878 Опять... 4935465 Будь осторожен… Мы должны справиться. 4934614 Много же ты времени проводишь с командирами. Это Андре. Как будет время - встреться со мной у мусорной, северней аэропорта. 4938667 Как живете, караси? Это Уоррен! Поговорить с тобой надо. Я за холмом, у фермы! 4938607 Похоже, твои планы изменились. Ничего не поделаешь. Скоро увидимся. 4938727 Я на месте! Как будешь готов, атакуй гараж! 4938787 Отлично. Водители все пересрали. Я уже вижу цистерну. Шофер теперь попал! 4938557 У меня получилось. Но водитель выжил, и этот ублюдок неплохо стреляет. Ты мне нужен! 4938377 Здравствуйте. Это Карбани. Встречаемся за холмом возле фермы. 5124408 Черт, да обработай же рану! 4938497 Отличная работа. Грузовики разворачиваются. Встречаемся и закончим это дело. 4938437 Полагаю, у тебя нужная карта. Как только ты нападешь на гараж, я берусь за дело. 4939077 Привет! Вот это было здорово! Ребята из Объединенного фронта начинают злиться. Помоги мне выбраться. Хорошо? 4939127 Они остановили грузовик... Не могу убежать! Нужна помощь! 4939007 Привет! Чистая работа! Свяжемся, когда я послушаю радио! И ты уничтожишь антену! 4938847 Красиво как было! Видел бы ты это! Водила, правда, живой и с оружием! Выручай, брат! 4938887 Наехать решил? Выпендриваешься, что ли? Да ладно. Шучу я. Шучу. 4938947 Ага. Это Сяньюн. Встретимся у убежища через реку, севернее почты. 4938047 Э... Вам нужна медицинская помощь? 4938087 Эй, старик! Это Пауль! Я сразу за холмом у фермы. Приходи. 4938016 Что ты делаешь...? Прекрасно. Можешь и дальше меня не слушать. 4937916 Самолет уже в пути. Я скоро получу посылку. 4937966 Посылку снесло ветром прямо на взлетную полосу! СНС-овцы окружают меня! На помощь! 4938267 Засада сработала! Теперь водитель пытается меня прикончить! Помоги выбраться! 4938317 Так ты соскочить решил, что ли? Жаль. 4938147 Если с картой все в порядке, можем продолжать! Как только ты взорвешь гараж, я берусь за дело. 4938207 Отлично, друг. Водители с ума сходят. Вот, вижу одного. Нарвался, бедолага! Приходи, все увидишь. 4547929 Здрасьте, приехали... Тебе мои замыслы не нравятся? И на том спасибо, приятель. 4547919 Слушай, а ты умеешь создать проблему... Я с этим завязываю. Только время потеряла. Адиос. 4939273 Есть способ достать для тебя лекарства. Зайди попозже. 4939177 Привет! Значит, что-то пошло не так... Еще встретимся. 5109172 Порядок… Думаю, я в порядке… 5106879 Ох, старик. 5106443 Опять... 5106788 Опять... 4939977 Ты кем себя возомнил? Я хозяин этой страны. Убьешь меня - убьешь себя. 4939957 Ты делаешь ошибку... Еще не поздно. Просто развернись и уходи. 4939895 Опусти оружие! Сегодня ты ни в кого не выстрелишь! 4935714 Я тут немного приберусь… Еще встретимся. 4935680 В укрытие, или нам обоим конец! 4936175 У тебя остался туз в рукаве? Самое время его вытащить… 4935783 Чтоб тебя! Сюда! Шевели булками! 4935748 Проклятие! Мне это не нравится… 4936024 Если не проредим их как следует, мы покойники… Займешься этим? 4936141 А ты молодец. Помогаешь людям, когда нужно. В следующий раз с меня выпивка. Иди. Со мной все в порядке. 4936107 Что-то ты задержался. Помоги мне. 4936965 Готов! Жаль, ты этого не видел! Теперь меня прижали! Помоги мне выбраться! 4937005 И это все? Ну и ладно. Не в последний раз. 4937334 Не расслабляйся... У меня мало патронов, а врагов еще много. 4937231 Слушай, не мне тебя учить... Эти ублюдки меня живой не возьмут... 4937300 Похоже, все чисто. Мы скоро все узнаем, да? В общем, спасибо... А ты по-своему неплохой боец. 4937266 Не суетись! Сейчас на нас насядут! 4937609 Эта пушка отстой! Подберу-ка новый ствол у кого-нибудь из этих неудачников. Тебе здесь оставаться не обязательно. Увидимся у Майка. О-кей? 4937575 Я здесь! Хорошо! 4937128 Здесь еще слишком горячо... Попробуй зайти с тыла. 4937060 Я в полном дерьме, братело! 4937094 Тебе пора уходить... 4935990 Думаю, это был последний… Проклятое колено… Я пока останусь здесь. Потом догоню. 4935956 Торопись! Мне одному не справиться… 4936365 Эй, друг! Твой трюк с книгой сработал! Шериф теперь мчит в участок, только пятки сверкают. Теперь ты легко его найдешь, он под стол забьется, говно трусливое! 4936265 Эй, старик, встречаемся к северу от скотного рынка - у меня новости. 4935817 Считай меня параноиком, но если по мне никто не стреляет, можно предположить, что они целятся. 4924038 Опять... 4935911 Не самый умный твой поступок... На шахте меня ничего не держит. Увидимся позже. 4935851 Еще не кончено… Мы еще в пекле. 4937163 Наконец-то! Боже, я уж думала, мне конец. 4936905 О-кей. Все водители узнали о твоем нападении и теперь возвращаются. Можешь найти меня и лично полюбоваться взрывом. 4937197 Не могу привыкнуть к тому, что люди в меня стреляют... глупость какая-то. Спасибо. Ты иди, а я еще раз все проверю. 4936845 Превосходно. Теперь тебе только осталось напасть на гараж. 4936565 Черт, сбили меня! Они отовсюду здесь прут! Помоги мне! 4936465 Хорошо. Сейчас начну. Близко не подходи. Если эта хрень на кожу попадет - пожалеешь, уж поверь! 4936785 Это Мишель. Я на холме, по другую сторону от фермы. 4937437 Это было слишком опасно! Терпеть не могу, когда над ухом свистят пули... Нужно этих парней в порошок стереть. 4937776 О, хорошо, что я тебя застала. Это Назрин. Пожалуйста, скорее приходи на свалку к северу от аэродрома. Нужно встретиться. 4937846 Спасибо за помощь. Я снова свяжусь с вами, когда разберетесь с инструктором. 4937540 Не подходит... Будем отступать, они нас порубят на фарш! 4937472 Осторожно! Некоторые из них неплохо стреляют. 4937506 Спасибо за помощь... Это сборище ничтожеств, но в одиночку я бы не справился. 4937712 Я уж думал, нам крышка. В этот раз повезло. Теперь я погляжу, что у них было... 4937746 У меня от них голова болит... У нас все еще проблемы? 4937643 Еще не все кончено. Ты готов? 4937678 Осторожно!! Не дай им прижать тебя к земле... 4937403 Похоже, они все мертвы или разбежались... Господи! Слушай, давай чуть позже встретимся. Лады? 4937369 Эй! Быстрее сюда... Здесь опасно. 4934834 Задание выполнено, но меня тут взяли за яйца! Ты уж помоги! 4910089 Ммм? О, Боже. 4888710 Человек в турдеревне! Его несложно найти! 4888686 Эй! 4910011 Что? Вот черт! 4910933 Тебе чего-нибудь надо? Что именно? 4910909 Я не тот, кого ты ищешь... Не знаю, кого ты ищешь, но я ни при чем… 4909933 Ха? 4932282 Неплохой конец. Первый раунд за мной, чувак. 4932286 В хижине живет водила. Он возит лекарство от печей в... в общем, неважно куда.. 4932290 Сделай одолжение - убей его. 4932294 Тогда я смогу перерыть хижину и найти нужные данные... 4909773 Что? Черт! 4890183 Там мой коллега передаст вам лекарство. 5122997 ...ЕСЛИ вы передадите ему документы на выезд. Он их ждет. 4890107 Человек болен. Ему нужно лекарство. Вам повезло, сэр, что есть клятва Гиппократа. 4890035 Ты болен. Мы поможем тебе. У нас есть лекарство. У тебя есть... бумаги? 4909485 Здравствуйте, друг мой! 4890583 Не уходите без этого. Он не даст вам лекарство, если вы придете с пустыми руками. 4890235 Ваша помощь не будет забыта. Будьте осторожны, мне говорили, что сейчас вокруг очень опасно. 4913095 Твои проблемы, дружище. 4913055 Люблю дух предпринимательства, друг! 4913015 Проблема вот в чем. Один украинец пытается влезть в мое дело. Он ждет груз. Плохой товар, грязный. Перехватишь груз, и я привезу кое-какое особое снаряжение для тебя. 4913219 Ты слишком недальновиден, друг. 4912126 Туда стоит заглянуть. 4911492 Фантастика! Не могу поверить. Здесь информация - оружие, полезнее пистолета. Эта пленка дает тебе и мне преимущество перед любым человеком в этом баре. Извини, что не могу заплатить тебе за беспокойство. Я у тебя в неоплатном долгу. 4911444 Когда мы говорили о Шакале, я упомянул о записях. Я не рассчитываю, что ты их нашел… 4911414 Рад снова тебя видеть. 4911796 Да, да. Помолчи секунду. 4911801 Эй! Ты не подойдешь? 4911592 Это просто удивительно. Спасибо! 4917188 Все, теперь сам давай. 4917146 Ух... Ногами шевели, недотепа, блин. 4917104 Нормально. Щас я с ними разберусь, а ты разберись с собой. 4917526 Никуда я не уйду. 4917484 Ты ранен, но нужно идти. Ясно? 4917442 Так, сейчас я тебя положу, ладно? Отсюда стрелять удобно. А ты подлечись. 4919948 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4918828 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4918697 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4918540 Удачи тебе. 4919668 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4919528 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4919248 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4917611 Вот, так лучше… Я дам тебе немного времени. Перевяжи раны. 4917949 Уф-ф! Какой кошмар. Эти парни - чокнутые. 4917864 Спасибо, что не умер. 4917822 Дилетант тупой... Убьют меня из-за тебя. 4918329 Вставай, вставай! Уходим отсюда, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! 4918287 Переждем здесь какое-то время. Если у тебя есть аптечка, воспользуйся. 4918202 Мы еще увидимся. Обязательно. 4918498 Вставай! Ты ведь крепыш, да? Это хорошо. 4916639 Доброго добра. 4916607 Эй... Здесь оставаться нельзя... 4916977 Очнись! Слышишь? Даже не думай помирать. 4916935 Ах! Не идеально, но уж как есть… Обработай свои раны. 4916681 Ложись давай. Ты живой там? Подлечись и будь готов к выходу. 4916850 Так, осторожнее... 4916808 Так... На меня обопрись! 4916766 Займись собой, я их задержу. 4917019 Удачи. 4918118 Пока мы в безопасности. Если есть лекарства, принимай их. Я прикрою. 4918033 Чтобы больше такого не было, ладно? 4888734 Пусть так. 4918456 Отлично, отлично. Неплохо. У нас есть укрытие, у тебя есть время. 4918371 Увидимся. 4918160 Очень ты плохо идешь. Давай тебя прикроем. 4917991 А, черт… Порядок. Давай уйдем подальше от этих сопляков. 4917315 Ничего! Ничего! Ты справишься! Пошли! Идем со мной! 4917273 Так, пригнись-ка. Немного времени у нас есть. Подлечись. 4917780 Отлично, получается. Перевяжи раны, я посторожу. 4917695 Будь осторожен. 4917653 Все не так плохо, как я думала… 4890007 Заходи... заходи. 4933986 Здравствуй. 4581724 Кажется, курево кончилось. 4581729 А, ладно, здоровее буду. 4933390 Сюда! 4581660 Иди, найди брата! Если хорошо попросишь, он тебе книгу даст! 4584067 Значит, Тамбосса нанял тебя уничтожить радио "Свобода"? 4934006 Министр пропаганды держит станцию на коротком поводке. Передачи идут в эфир с десятисекундной задержкой, и он всегда держит руку на кнопке выключения. 4934010 Он сидит в туристической деревне. 4934014 Вы его уничтожите, не так ли? 4888002 Рад тебя видеть. 4887902 А я у него водителем. Поверишь ли? Вот так вот повезло. 4887906 Когда начнется бунт, я буду с ним в машине, и мне как раз понадобится твоя помощь. 4887866 После этого начнется бунт. Люди начнут искать таинственного иностранца. 4887870 Он говорит, что из Минздрава. А по мне - прихвостень компании. 4887874 Он видел мое лицо. Я должен убить его, пока он не связался с начальством. 4887978 Министр на территории турдеревни! Сражаться он не будет! 4887954 Ты куда идешь? 4933414 Пока не убивай начальника полиции. Сначала сходи в деревню Швазана. 4886317 Там живет брат начальника. Где-то в доме он прячет бухгалтерскую книгу. Найди ее и забери. 4581600 Ты сигареты в другой раз принеси, вояка! 4933158 Да, да. 4580865 Я здесь стою. 4580925 Найди брата и забери книгу! 4933114 Если ты заберешь книгу, капитан сдрейфит. Ох как сильно. Он не будет терять времени на поездки. Он отправится прямо в участок и спрячется. 4580546 Тогда он перестанет быть движущейся мишенью, и его легче убить. 4580637 Чем же так важна эта книга? Да все просто. Это список всех взяток, которые капитан получил от СНС. За несколько лет. Опасная книга. 4580642 Заместитель начальника предпочитает другую сторону. Когда он узнает, что делал капитан, он передаст все полицейское оружие ОФОТу, чтобы уравнять шансы. 4580646 Заместитель отправит оружие на грузовиках. Прямо по дороге. Тогда я нападу и ОТБЕРУ стволы. 4933138 Разумеется, оружие стоит на рынке больших денег. 4580730 Ты должен помочь мне перехватить конвой. Хороший шанс. 4580993 Значит, теперь ты работаешь на СНС, чтобы убрать начальника полиции. 4580998 Они хорошо платят. 4581002 У меня есть предложение. 4933278 А пугаться ему есть чего. Ведь этот коп берет взятки у СНС. Годами. Они записаны в книге. Подробно. 4933282 Заместитель, скажу тебе, босса терпеть не может. Когда он узнает, что наделал начальник, то отдаст ОФОТу все оружие полиции, лишь бы с ним поквитаться. 4933286 Представь: большая колонна с оружием, а кругом глушь 4933290 Для меня - просто отличная цель. 4933322 На открытом рынке это оружие будет стоить немало. 4933326 Власти могут заинтересоваться, но я верю в лучшее. Тебе стоит помочь мне с засадой. Проявишь себя. 4581540 Да здесь же я, говорю! 4581074 Я здесь! 4581168 Слышал, ты работаешь на СНС. Хочешь шефа полиции убить? 4933190 Если хочешь, я могу облегчить тебе дело. В Швазане есть один человек. Это брат копа. Он прячет его книгу. Гроссбух. 4933194 Книгу надо забрать. 4933238 Когда шеф узнает, что гроссбух у тебя, он с ума сойдет. Сразу свернет поездку и отправится в свой кабинет. А ты спрячься. 4933242 Шеф будет уже не движущейся целью. Так его подстрелить проще. 4933434 Когда ты это сделаешь, полицейский очень испугается. Он отменит воскресную поездку и вернется к себе в участок. 4886387 Там он будет в закрытом помещении. Так его легче убить. 4887311 Ну что, согласен убить шефа полиции? 4887316 Отлично. 4887320 У меня для тебя предложение. 4933746 Уже. 4887398 Значит, собираешься уничтожить радио "Свобода"? 4887402 Хорошо. Но мне нужно, чтобы станция еще немного побыла в эфире. Пожалуйста, отправляйся туда... 4933770 И найди человека, контролирующего передачи, - это цензор из ОФОТ. Его нужно убить. 4887181 Ну ладно, пока. 4887223 Тебе решать... 4887265 Найди брата и пусть он отдаст книгу! 4933810 А потом, когда придешь на радиостанцию, пусть ведущий зачитает объявление. 4887466 После этого можешь, если хочешь, разрушить студию. 4887642 Мне надо поговорить с тобой о деле. 4887666 Он в туристической деревне. С ним не будет проблем. 4887690 Спасибо, что пришел. 4887526 После объявления поднимется бунт. Мне это и надо. Я хочу, чтобы умер один человек, да при свидетелях. 4887530 Он иностранец, посещает больницы. Гость ОФОТа. 4933838 Мбантуве задумается, когда народ услышит мои слова и разорвет его визитера на кусочки. 4887538 Он поймет, что враждовать со мной ему не под силу. 4887590 Но есть одна проблема. 4887594 Я работаю у гостя водителем. Поэтому с началом восстания мне будет хуже всего. Надеюсь, что могу рассчитывать на твою помощь. 4933894 Выслушай меня до конца. 4887115 Оружие он отправит автоколонной. Я устрою на них засаду и захвачу его. 4887120 Можешь работать со мной. Для тебя это - хорошая возможность. 4933494 Лично я собираюсь уничтожить это оружие. Все до последнего ствола. 4886547 Я нападу на конвой по дороге. Если хочешь, присоединяйся. 4933462 У него есть основания для испуга. В книге перечислены все взятки, которые он принял от СНС за эти годы. 4933466 А вот его заместитель - совсем другое дело. Он не согласен с начальником ни в чем. Когда он узнает об этих взятках, он весь арсенал передаст ОФОТу. Просто назло шефу. 4887814 Когда министр будет мертв, диктор сможет прочитать в эфире объявление. 4887818 Ну, то есть, его надо к этому склонить. 4887750 Хочешь взорвать радио "Свобода"? Хорошая мысль. Но у меня к тебе есть одна просьба. 4887758 Министр пропаганды живет в туристической деревне. Когда он слушает радио, то держит одну руку на рубильнике, чтобы быстро отключать эфир, если что. Ты не мог бы это уладить? 4886642 Как хочешь. 4886845 Что за цель? Его брат живет тут рядом. 4886850 И он хранит важную книгу, полную секретов. 4886854 Ее надо забрать. Она очень облегчит твою работу. 4886927 Потому что, как только начальник поймет, что его бухгалтерия у тебя, он изменит планы. Он отменит поездку и отправится прямиком в участок. 4886932 Думает, что там безопасно. 4886936 Понимаешь, он перестанет передвигаться. Так легче убить. 4887029 Я расскажу тебе, что в книге важного. 4887034 Там перечислены все взятки, которые шеф полиции брал у СНС годами. 4887038 Замначальника презирает своего босса. 4887042 Когда он узнает о взятках, то будет так зол, что перевезет все оружие полиции на другую сторону. А все из-за злобы. 4886684 Найди брата в деревне. Возьми гроссбух! 4933542 Я могу тебе помочь с заданием от СНС. 4886778 Salut. 4580429 А если я скажу тебе, что брат начальника полиции живет вон там… 4580434 В рыбацкой деревне, и если ты заберешь у него книгу, 4580438 бухгалтерию, это сильно облегчит тебе задачу? 4888378 Министра прикончи, друг! Это несложно! 4888354 Ясно... 4934346 Ну, продолжай тогда. 4890864 Пожалуйста, заходи. 4934390 Эй, приятель! 4934370 Доконает меня эта влажность. 4932450 И пока тобой будет плотно заниматься местное ополчение, я смогу проникнуть в склад. 4932454 А значит, эти кретины могут попрощаться со своим доморощенным лекарством. 4934190 Мне тут птички напели - ты взрываешь радио "Свобода". 4934194 Пусть так. Но сперва я предлагаю тебе зайти за холм. 4934198 Там, в турдеревне, ты найдешь так называемого министра пропаганды. Этот упырь вещание на 10 секунд задерживает. Сделай милость, всади ему пулю в череп. 4932530 Конечно, я не собираюсь проворачивать это дело в одиночку... Я могу забраться туда, если их отвлечь. Но чтобы выбраться, потребуется хорошая огневая поддержка. Поможешь мне в этом? 4934158 Привет, друг. 4934326 Есть проблема - я у этого козла водителем. 4888294 Засвечусь, конечно, знатно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. 4888298 Но помощь твоя мне тогда понадобится. 4934286 Офотовцы в мои дела лезут. Как по мне, надо их маленько приструнить. 4934290 Под добрых косят - "мы, типа, миротворцы". Привезли сюда какого-то урода из минздрава, чтоб больницы посетил. 4934294 Весь этот треп про социалку, конечно, дерьмо собачье. Но зато за гостем придут местные. И тут ему каюк. 4934246 А потом, как войдешь на радиостанцию, перекинься словечком с ди-джеем. 4888162 Докажи ему, что в его же интересах прочесть в эфире заметку. Типа, заявление. 4888166 Ему, благодаря тебе, никто не помешает. 4890900 Ты болен. Тебе нужно лекарство. Но сначала отдай нам то, что принес. 4889381 Человек с доброй душой не будет забыт. Но добрую душу взращивают добрые поступки. 5122395 Доставьте эти бумаги и тогда обязательно получите лекарство. 4889315 Я знаю, почему вы здесь. 4889828 Осторожнее, я слышал стрельбу. 4889810 Если не отдадите ему документы, он ничего вам не даст. А вам нужно лекарство. 4889453 Осторожнее со своей лихорадкой, сэр. Пока это вам поможет, но потом понадобится еще. 4934482 Я тебя жду? 4888554 Когда доберешься до станции, заставь ведущего прочитать объявление. Нет проблем. Никто его не остановит благодаря тебе. 4888490 Эй. Не уничтожай радиостанцию пока. 4934406 Сначала отправляйся к деревне на той стороне холма. Найди человека, что слушает радио ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ. 4888498 Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Убей его. 4890936 Еще осталось добро в этой стране. Спасибо. 4934470 Эй! Я буду вместе с ним в машине. Я - его водитель! Согласись, это опасно. Ты поможешь мне выбраться! Договорились! 4932378 Лады? Пока я этим займусь, ты разберись с печами. Устрой там кавардак, чтоб охренели все. 4932382 У нас тут, между прочим, есть шанс нанести им гораздо больший урон. Они долго хранили в тайне местоположение своих медицинских складов. А у парня, которого ты хочешь убить, есть эта информация. 4934438 Новости дадут начало БОЛЬШОМУ восстанию. Воины у деревни убьют приезжего парня. ОФОТу станет совсем худо. 4584651 Спасибо, что встретился со мной. Я кое над чем работаю. 4579620 Эй! 4932934 Везучий ты сукин сын. Работа - один кайф. 4579719 А я могу и помочь. 4579723 Там в деревне есть один тип. 4932938 Он прячет книгу для своего брата-полицейского. На твоем месте я б ее увел! 4932974 Коп охренеет просто, когда книги не найдет. Он сразу с маршрута свернет и понесется в участок. 4579819 А там он - легкая мишень. Ты его только так завалишь. 4885602 Удачи тебе с засадой. 4885644 Пока не достанешь книгу, толку не будет. Он в рыбацкой деревне. Ищи в доме брата! 4932882 Зачем терять время, гоняясь за кортежем? Есть и более простой способ сделать дело. 4933006 А знаешь, почему он пересрет? 4933010 Потому что книга - бухгалтерская. Там все взятки записаны, которые он годами брал у СНС. Откуда ж дебилы такие берутся - записывать это, хранить? 4933014 Тут вот еще что. Заместитель начальника терпеть не может. Если он узнает о взятках, разозлится так, что все оружие копов ОФОТу отдаст, лишь бы шефу отомстить. 4580206 Найди книгу и забери! Тогда и дело пойдет! 4580266 Готов, значит, взяться за шефа полиции! 4580331 Подойди поближе. 4933046 А твой друг Уоррен будет там, чтобы стволы заграбастать. 4580015 А потом я возьму и продам их настоящим воякам, а не этим клоунам из "Макгруддер-Пауэлл". 4580086 Какие проблемы, друг! 4580146 Да не ссы ты! 4932658 Говорят, ты собираешься на дело в Догон? Могу тебе помочь. 4934126 Добрый день. 4934106 Моего текста достаточно, чтобы начать бунт. Правды в нем о нашем госте мало, но люди верят всему, что слышат. Особенно по радио. Есть, однако, проблема. 4584396 Я нанялся к нему водителем. 4934110 Когда начнется бунт, мне понадобится помощь. 4932626 Курьер по другую сторону дороги от поста. Я дам тебе время отойти и начну действовать. 4584583 Он в турдеревне. С ним проблем не будет. 4584523 Хочу рассказать тебе подробнее. 4934078 ОФОТ пригласил сюда наблюдателя инспектировать клиники. Хотят покрасоваться перед мировой общественностью. Посмотрим, что скажет эта общественность, когда народное ополчение разорвет ублюдка в клочья. 4932754 Когда шеф узнает, что книга у тебя, он побежит в участок, как мальчишка, и попытается спрятаться. 4885367 Тогда он перестанет быть движущейся мишенью, и его легче убить. 4932786 Я слышала, заместитель начальника ненавидит. Когда он узнает о взятках от СНС, то отдаст, сдается мне, все полицейское оружие ОФОТ, лишь бы поквитаться. 4932814 Тогда-то я и нападу на их конвой и уничтожу это оружие. 4932818 Если поможешь, все что останется, - твое. 4934046 На радиостанции убеди ведущего слегка изменить сетку вещания. 4584172 У меня есть текст, который надо прочитать в эфире. 4885288 Вниз по реке есть деревня. 4932714 Там живет брат полицейского. 4932718 Он прячет книгу, в которой записаны все взятки, полученные полицейским от СНС за несколько лет. 4934734 Все грузовики едут сюда. Если что, я на краю свалки. Все пройдет, как надо. 4934750 Один бак подбит. Отстреливаюсь от водителя и солдат! Если можешь - скорей сюда! 4884972 Я не шучу, друг... 4563132 Не тебе решать. Повернись. 4919108 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4912006 Говорят, ОФОТ держит иностранца под замком на рыбачьей пристани. Не знаю, будет ли от него толк. Я только передал информацию, ясно? 4884278 Справился. 4934710 Я начну наладку. Как будешь готов, приходи в автопарк. 4912086 Ну и забудь. Я найду кого-нибудь еще. 4934774 Чего делаешь, шары гоняешь? Будь другом, надень штаны и дуй к охотничьей засидке у турдеревни на всех парах. Надо дело одно обсудить! 4918968 Хорошо... Кажется, все хорошо... 4934830 Во, блин, как местные-то взъерепенились. Прямо к нам бегут, а пассажир мой чуть под себя не сделал. Давай устроим им драчку! 4912975 А, друг! Как насчет работенки на стороне? 4934814 Отлично сработано, система вразнос. 4909729 Не думал увидеть тебя здесь. 4909662 Не думал увидеть здесь ТЕБЯ. 4909515 Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо вам большое. 4909718 В чем дело? 4909889 Не думал, что ты явишься. 4932298 Ты знаешь, что старый король вернулся? Поверить не могу, что у Ньеле хватает на это наглости. 4884388 Ты хоть понимаешь, что он тут натворил? Всю страну ведь ограбил! Распотрошил все дочиста! Если это место и дыра, то виноват он. 4884392 Лучшее, что можно сделать для этой страны, - убить сукиного сына. 4909811 Ты знаешь, как я люблю совпадения. 4909878 Что случилось? 4939235 Возможно, я сужу слишком поспешно. 4939240 Я хочу вам помочь. Вы знаете, что лекарств у нас не хватает, но… есть и другие альтруисты, вроде вас. 4939244 Если вернетесь сюда, когда все стихнет, я буду рад представить вас друг другу. 4939263 Подожди. Ты пришел нас предупредить. О чем? 4939207 А ни у кого нет иммунитета к малярии. Неважно, откуда человек. 4939212 Меня зовут Обуа. Я здесь единственный врач. 4934442 Как же я его ненавижу! 4934446 Он дал мне работу: несколько ночей я охранял место аварии. И что? Ни денег, ни даже жратвы. 4934450 Вот я и взял грузовик. Все честно... В кузове - большая бомба. 4547939 Эй, Эйнштейн! Ты дурью маешься. Я ухожу. 4888642 Бойцы СНС будут в бешенстве из-за моста. Они будут нас искать. Нам потребуются стволы. Верно? 4884532 Он в Легионерском форте. Можешь его убрать. Проблем не будет. 4884536 И еще… Как сделаешь дело, забери у него печатку. 4884540 С правой руки. 4932386 Нужно будет отдать ее его сыну, принцу Оэдуарду. Она дорога ему как память. 4932258 Хм… 4909495 Вы сегодня не больны. Это хорошо. Нам нужно, чтобы все были здоровы. Настал важный день. 4890593 Удачи, берегите себя. Вокруг неспокойно. 4889836 Ожидайте самого худшего. Ополченцы сражаются за власть. 4890015 Да, ближе. Добро пожаловать. 4890043 У тебя лихорадка. У моей дочери - тоже. Мы разделим лекарство. У тебя есть документы? 4889950 Не уходите! Вам не выжить без лекарства. 4923846 Не... стоять... 4923886 Не... стоять... 4923766 Не... стоять… 4910034 Тебе-то что здесь нужно? 4909956 Ну, и что это ты задумал, сынок? 4923806 Не... стоять... 4910045 Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть. 4935373 Сюда... быстрее! 4938897 А что такое? Струхнул? Ну, как знаешь... 4938857 Началось! Началось! Давай сюда! 4938737 Черт, сработало! Коп в свою шарагу мчится. Теперь он твой! 4938797 Я знал, что зам разозлится! Он уже все оружие грузит. Теперь я этих дебилов подстерегу и все у них заберу! Ты тоже подтягивайся, а то мне крышка! 4939017 Я у моста! Встретимся там! 4923926 Не... стоять... 4938957 Ты освободился? Это Сяньюн! Я к западу от тебя, у почты! Договорились? 4912357 Увидимся, старик. 4912317 Вот, значит, как? 4911424 Итак, что новенького в этом Богом забытом уголке Земли? 4911454 Только не говори, что ты нашел новые пленки. 4935605 Это я... Переусердствовал тут... Не нашел ни фига... А теперь эти пидеры за мной охотятся... 4911602 Будь начеку. Любые изменения произойдут очень быстро. 4911502 Ты меня никогда не подводишь. Хотел бы я отплатить тебе как полагается, но моя валюта - информация. Обещаю делиться с тобой всеми новостями. Ходят слухи… что-то меняется. Все это чувствуют. Никто пока не знает, в чем дело, но скоро случится что-то очень важное. В этом я уверен. 4911562 Это я! Рубен! 4934494 Взрыватель - на свалке металлолома! Запад отсюда! 4888690 Ну ладно, нет! 4934690 Встречаемся севернее скотного рынка. У меня есть полезные новости. 4913106 Смотрите, кто пришел! Вовремя, пора о деле поговорить. 4934970 Книга у тебя. Теперь капитан носится как заяц. Поищи его в полицейском участке. 4887982 Запал на свалке матоллолома, в пустыне! Не пропустишь! 4933418 Ты бы хотел навредить Объединенному фронту? 4933422 Нужно всего лишь пойти на эту ферму. 4886335 И убить того, кто внутри. 4887958 Решать тебе... 4581738 Хорошо. Я рад, что ты справился. 4584000 И запомни. Оставайся внутри. Что бы ни случилось, не попадайся им. 4888006 Рад тебя видеть. 4886248 Подходи. 4933438 Тут в состоянии готовности стоит целый поезд с бойцами ОФОТ, а этот дурак отказывается пустить их в дело. 4933442 Когда он умрет, солдаты наверняка бросятся искать тебя. Конечно, после того, как ты подорвешь цистерны. 4934946 Алло. Это Йосип. Встретимся севернее бойни. 4887762 Тебе надо убить Ябека, ну а я могу помочь. Причем красиво. 4887766 У меня есть бомба, скоро ее увидишь, больше тысячи фунтов, красавица. Ей нужен только запал. 4887770 Который можешь достать ты. К западу отсюда есть свалка металлолома. 4887822 Тогда мы сможем взорвать мост, где прячется Ябек. 4887826 Как закончим, от него ошметки останутся. 4887910 Хочу тебя предупредить. Мост большой. За нами наверняка погонятся солдаты СНС. Придется выбираться оттуда с боем... 4933970 Ага. Я понял. 4887878 Ему пора уйти. Слишком много парень болтает. Говорит всем, что у меня с ЦРУ связи. И с медельинским картелем. Что за бред! Откуда он таких глупостей набрался? 4912017 Я должен кое-что рассказать. ОФОТ держит иностранца в плену на бойне. Никто не знает, что это за тип. Но он может быть полезен. 4933246 Ладно, слушай. Он в пути. Там, куда он не хочет посылать войска, у него одно дело задумано. План такой. Когда ты взорвешь бензовозы, пусть один вагон солдат в полном составе рванет за тобой! 4933198 Сегодня будет жарко. Но сначала отправляйся вон на ту ферму. 4933202 И устрани человека, который там прячется. Согласен? 4933294 Не бойся! Они к тебе и близко не подойдут! Я взорву рельсы двумя милями выше. 4933298 Вот как все будет: кто выживет, сойдут с поезда, я проберусь в поезд и застрелю их командира. 4933302 Он тип непростой. Гуркх, знаешь таких? Я на нем себе имя заработаю. 4935014 Здесь они! Их много! Скорее ко мне, пока не поздно! 4581011 Как тебе ОФОТ? Наверное, не очень тебе они. 4581016 О-кей. 4580935 Иди на ферму! Убей того, кто там сидит! Пусть ОФОТ подавится! 4581085 Да, это Пол! 4921307 Извини… Сейчас службы не ведутся. 4933366 Иди на ферму! Убей его! Тогда все получится! 5108979 Так-то лучше… 4934994 Замначальника, как я и говорил, снабжает оружием ОФОТ. У них есть грузовики, сейчас они выезжают из оружейной. Я устрою на них засаду. Подходи, атакуем их вместе. 5107458 Эх… 4911897 Слушай, от Гакумбы сегодня заданий нет. Но я тут еще кое о чем слышал. 4933330 Соберу денежку, куплю билет в Таиланд, и в отпуск! 4933334 Только от поезда потом уйти будет непросто. Бойцы просто так сидеть не станут. Мне потом нужна будет помощь 4581610 Если ты мне не поможешь - ничего не выйдет! 4581550 Ну же! Что я сказал? 4933942 Эй. 4887410 Проехали. Не важно. 4933774 Бомба у меня. Потрясающе! Заряд больше тысячи фунтов. Не хватает только взрывателя. 4887418 Надеюсь, ты его добудешь. 4933750 Это я. 4887470 Надо убить вот этого человека. Ябека. Он загнал свою баржу под мост. Думает, там он в безопасности. 4887474 Мы можем обрушить мост моей бомбой. 4887478 Сбрось ее прямо ему на голову. 4934862 Это Хаким. Я слышал, тебе Ябек нужен. Отлично. Приходи ко мне в Сепоко. 4933722 Он на ферме! Ты не пройдешь мимо! 4934778 Здорово, дурик. Чего ты с этими дерьмоофотами болтаешь? К Сепоко лучше подходи, потолковать надо. 4887329 Молодец. Справился. 4934842 Я нашел все. Это подземный амбар в Догон Седико. Надо идти. 4887646 Отлично! 4933922 Ты виделся с Мбантуве? Как он там? 4933910 Взрыватель можно найти на свалке металлолома к западу отсюда! 4933874 Слушай, когда мы взорвем мост, СНС начнут нас искать. Придется пробиваться с боем. Согласен? 4933842 Я работала на Ябека. 4933846 Мерзкий тип. Заслужил смерть. Но у него нюх на реликвии времен холодной войны. Он нашел бомбу в обломках Ми-24. Редкая удача. 4933898 Ступай. 4934826 Первая часть работы сделана. Теперь осталось только посетить радио "Свобода". Не забудь ди-джею привет передать. 4886694 Запомни! Твоя цель - на ферме. 4886652 Мои дела пересеклись с твоими. 4933562 Сюда. 4933546 Нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить. 4933498 Я собираюсь уничтожить этого человека. Лишить ОФОТ его огромного опыта. 4886561 Его люди попробуют меня остановить. Надеюсь, ты будешь там и прикроешь меня. 4886482 Не беспокойся, до тебя они не доберутся. Это я возьму на себя. 4886487 На путях взорвется бомба. 4933470 Уцелевшие солдаты выскочат из поезда. 4886495 Тогда я залезу внутрь и найду их командира. 4934714 Начальник получил сообщение о книге. Теперь он возвращается на свой пост. 4934886 Как добудешь запал, встречаемся у моста. Я буду там с бомбой. 4887129 Я его убью. 4933674 Сработаю вблизи, ножом. Если получится. Но все равно. 4933678 Даже после крушения его люди попытаются меня остановить. 4887142 Когда все кончится, мне бы не помешала твоя помощь при отходе. 4934754 Я их нашла, но одна не справлюсь. Помоги мне! 4933586 Помяни мое слово, сегодня кое-кто умрет. Первый живет в доме на ферме. 4886868 Это чиновник из ОФОТ. 4886872 Как думаешь, справишься с ним? 4934738 Я была права насчет заместителя. Конвой как раз выходит. Встретимся и нападем на них вместе. 4887051 Не беспокойся. Они к тебе и близко не подойдут. 4887056 Я об этом позабочусь. Я уже заминировала пути. 4933654 Ты знаешь, что ОФОТ похищает детей? 4887064 И продает их. 4933658 Командир поезда сколотил состояние на этой торговле. 4933618 Хорошо. Он - жалкий глупец. Отказывается посылать войска, даже когда они нужны. Там целый поезд с солдатами, готовый к отправлению. 4933622 Когда ты взорвешь цистерны Гакумбы, эти солдаты должны последовать за тобой. 4932534 Эдуард и я будем ждать тебя здесь. 4932538 Даром ему не нужен престол в Африке. Он лучше в Монте-Карло развратничать будет. Его даже отцовское золото не волнует. 4932542 Вот что значит - неприлично богат. Я такое даже представить не могу. 4934202 Сегодня наш день. Сделаем шаг навстречу чертовой куче бабла. 4934206 Значит, хочешь убить Ябека. Так и надо ублюдку. Не он разве меня через колено кинул? 4934210 Мы работали на свалке вместе. Брали оружие с разбитой техники. Нашли советский Ми-24. Там железа до хрена. Посмотрим? 4584661 А я и не думал, что ты тут. 4888030 Вот ты где. 4934298 Мы договорились с ним поделить все пополам. 4934302 Там товара больше, чем ты за всю жизнь видел. Можно было в Европу месяцами гнать. А потом жировать на пенсии. 4934306 Я все организовал. А Ябек, сволочь, соскочить решил. Вот тут мы его и поправим. 4934250 Отправляйся туда, и впендюрь детонатор. 4934254 Он к моей большущей бомбе подходит. Тыщу фунтов которая. 4934258 Так мы взорвем мост, и он свалится прямо Ябеку на тыкву. 4584409 Когда мост рухнет, войска СНС будут искать нас. Нам придется выбираться отсюда с боем. Вместе. 4885112 Ох, блин... 4932662 Рад, что ты здесь. Нас ждет важная работа. 4584301 Я тебе кое-что расскажу. Ты можешь не поверить, но это правда. У меня тридцать с лишним миллионов долларов на номерном счете в Люцерне. А сидя в этой Богом забытой стране, я ни цента оттуда взять не могу. 4934082 Если я не раздобуду вовремя деньги, моя семья умрет в Лагосе. 4584310 Я должен взять деньги Ябека. Иного пути нет. 4934146 Его можно найти на свалке металлолома! К западу отсюда! 4885032 Это ты правильно решил! 4934130 Да поможет мне Аллах. 4584533 Понятно. 4890908 Мы ждали несколько недель. Ты принес паспорта? У нас есть для тебя лекарство. 4934394 А, вот и ты! 4888434 Смотрите, кто почтил нас своим присутствием! 4890872 Да. Да, заходи. 4888502 Чувак, я голоден. 4888506 Слушай. У меня есть бомба. БОЛЬШАЯ. Самая большая, что ты видел в жизни. 4934410 Но мне нужен взрыватель. Найдешь? Сможешь достать для меня? Там, где русский борт разбился. 4888558 Знаешь, человека надо убить. Ябека. Он прячется на лодке под мостом. 4888562 Мы взрываем мост. 4888566 Мы давим Ябека. 4890944 Мы спасли жизнь друг другу. Я постараюсь жить достойно этого подарка. 4934330 Мост этот - он весьма крупный. 4934334 Как будет падать - в СНС уж точно заметят. Так что будь готов к бою. 4932458 А когда он раздобудет кольцо... Что с золотом? Он позволит "присмотреть за ним" Фронту. 4932462 Знаешь, я как-то этого парня охранял. Он человек хороший. 4890799 Подожди! Пожалуйста... Тебе еще нужно твое лекарство. 4888358 А ничего, что я к тебе лицом?! 4934354 Детонатор на месте крушения! У вертолета! 4885228 Пора за работу. 4580216 Запомни! Убей человека на ферме! 4580156 Ай, брось! Не надо вот! 4921425 О, ты справился. Отлично. 4580276 Ну, как дела? 4580024 Их командира. Это гуркх такой. Он мне отказался работу дать. Ты представляешь? Сказал, мне не по силам. 4580029 Скоро узнает, ЧТО мне по силам. 4580033 Его люди захотят меня задержать. Мне нужна будет помощь. 4933018 Успокойся! Это я шучу так! Мне просто нужно, чтобы солдаты вышли в удобное для меня место. Я взорву рельсы мили на две вверх по путям. Кто выживет, сойдет с поезда, и тогда... 4579945 ...я смогу поразить свою цель. 4580096 Это ты, наверное, мне! 4921470 Ладно… 4580815 Нет! В больницу парня не клади! Только частные врачи! Да не кричи! 4933142 Это будет опасно. Его люди будут драться со мной. Без твоей помощи мне будет не выбраться. 4933146 Поезд будет в паре миль от станции. 4933150 Я тебе потом напомню. 4580875 Ты делаешь ошибку, бросая меня. 4580447 Ты встречался с гуркхами? 4580452 Они - великие воины. Тем и славятся. Большинство никогда с ними не встречалось. У тебя сегодня есть шанс. 4580456 Сначала отправишься на ту ферму 4580460 и убьешь там человека. 4580342 Да! Я слушаю! 4933126 Они двинутся при первых признаках угрозы, а для них этот признак - ТЫ. Тогда я подорву рельсы. Поезду это не понравится. 4933130 Потом, если в поезде еще останутся живые, я осмотрю местность. А ты найди этого гуркха и прикончи его в ближнем бою. Сделай все правильно. 4580555 Это не гурка. Так, мелкий человечек. Счетовод. 4933118 У него целый взвод солдат. Они уже в поезде и готовы в путь, а он их задерживает! Говорит, не положено. 4580564 А я хочу их отправить. Очень хочу. 4932790 Командир этих бойцов - очень важная цель. Служил в гуркхском полку. 4885455 Крепкий орешек. 4932794 Я выведу этого человека из строя. 5105733 Не... стоять... 4932822 Поезд сойдет с рельсов. А когда это случится, я удостоверюсь, что гуркх погиб. 4932826 Значит, когда выжившие очухаются, я буду прямо в центре аварии. 4932830 Самой мне оттуда не выбраться. Меня окружат. Нужно, чтобы ты подошел и прикрыл меня. 4934018 Этот Ябек, которого вы должны убрать… Он очень опасен. Я знаю. Я с ним работал. 4934022 У меня есть бомба. Тысяча фунтов взрывчатки. Нужен только взрыватель, 4584098 постарайтесь его раздобыть. 4584181 Я намерен обрушить этой бомбой мост. 4934050 Мост рухнет - прямо на лодку Ябека. Мгновенно его убьет. Но это только если ты найдешь запал на свалке матоллолома к западу отсюда. 4932758 В воинском эшелоне сейчас сидит целый взвод ОФОТ. Но этот болван на ферме приказал им в бой не вступать. У него есть дела на стороне: хочет сдать бойцов внаем. 4885381 Солдат нужно бросить в бой. Сейчас же. 4885306 Вон там есть ферма, 4932722 в полукилометре отсюда. 4932726 На ней какая-то шишка из Фронта. 4885319 Нужно его убрать. 4579631 Ты со мной говоришь? Больше тут никого нет. 5103136 Не... стоять... 4932978 Потрясающе. Плохи, скажу я, дела у этого парня! У него там целый поезд солдат сигнала ждет, а он все не стронется! 4579833 Но когда он умрет, солдаты уж точно поднимутся. Особенно после взрыва цистерн. 4579837 Будут усердно тебя искать, мой друг! 4932942 Мы с тобой устроим нынче адское пекло. Знаешь, тут неподалеку есть ферма. 4579741 А там живет один урод. Сделай милость, убей его, ладно? 4885612 Что-то мать тебя совсем не воспитала. 4921576 Вот и готово. 4932886 Ты работаешь на СНС. Но я могу тебе помочь, если поможешь мне. 4932862 Пока ты не убьешь прохвоста на ферме, ничего не получится. 4916985 Так-так. Вставай. Уходим. 4936975 Готово! Встречаемся как можно скорее! 4916858 Вот так... 4938387 Привет. Это Карбани. Приходи на север от бойни, как только сможешь. 4936575 Ты только что разгромил оазис...? Похоже, рыбка сорвалась... Черт! 4938097 Это Пауль. Встретимся к северу от скотного рынка? О-кей, пока. 4916774 Ты ранен, давай я прикрою. 4936475 Все по плану. Я в оазисе. Давай приходи скорее. Всадники уже движутся. 4938447 Думаю, начальник полиции уже знает о брате. Он возвращается в участок. Теперь ты без проблем выполнишь задание. 4916816 Вот, лады! 4924006 Не... стоять... 4937015 Ты передумал или как? Какая разница. Мне лучше убираться отсюда. 4935545 Привет. С печами сработал отлично, но зато спугнул нашего человека. Придется искать запасы по-другому... Жаль. 4936795 Алло, это Мишель. Я хочу с вами встретиться к северу от бойни. 4936855 Хорошо. Книга у тебя. Жандарма можно найти на пограничном посту. 4938217 Я же говорил. Я знал, что заместитель - козел. Он грузит казенное оружие. Сейчас устрою на болванов засаду, и всем конец! Поработаем вместе! 4916615 Эй, сваливать пора. Все жалобы потом. 4924046 Не... стоять... 4932586 Ха? 4938157 Молодчина! Книга у тебя? Начальник возвращается в свой участок. Убей его! 4936915 Теперь заместитель знает о взятках. Он грузит полицейское оружие на машины. Так я и знала. Встречаемся, устроим засаду вместе. 4938277 Ладно, старик! Я их прикончил! Помоги мне убраться отсюда! 4938327 А ты раньше не мог сказать, что передумал?.. Да нет, это вряд ли. 4923966 Не... стоять... 4936275 Привет, это Марти. Встречаемся у реки, в полукилометре к югу от города. 4935921 А что случилось с радиопередачей? Я полагаю, мы отказываемся от плана? Поговорим позже. 4938567 Я остановил головную машину. Встречаемся. 4938677 Привет. Уоррена Клайда помнишь? Еще бы. Нам надо поговорить. Я севернее бойни. 4547306 … продол... жать... 4938617 Полагаю, что-то пошло не по плану. Отменяем. 4923686 Еще не… все… 4938507 Отлично. Заместитель начальника готовится отправить оружие. Я занимаю позицию. Встречаемся и вместе нападаем на конвой. 4917112 Ты достал уже. Штопайся быстрее и вставай. 4896573 Ты спас мою семью. Мы будем за тебя молиться. 4916689 Фуф! Чтоб я еще раз так делал!.. Разберись там, пока нас не зарыли. 4884976 Ну, как скажешь. 4888738 Еда у тебя есть? 4936375 Ну что, достал? Очень хорошо. Приноси на аэродром. Я буду ждать здесь. 4584195 Ты, я так понимаю, должен взорвать грузовик. 4584200 Лучше почини его. А потом отгони в гараж в Сефапейн. 4584204 Я там работаю. 4937025 Решил выйти из игры? Не знаю, чем мне это грозит… Еще увидимся. 4884824 Знаешь, почему я столько о нем знаю? 4932546 Эти дебилы наняли МЕНЯ ему в шоферы. Зря, наверное, они это сделали, как думаешь? 4932550 Проблема, правда, в том, что в машине-то буду и я. 4932554 ОФОТ, конечно, недоумки и дебилы. Но помощь мне понадобится. Когда начнется заварушка, подходи и помоги мне выбраться. 4584107 Тут за углом почта. В ней ты найдешь пакет. В пакете - крышка распределителя. 4584112 Она подойдет к автомобилю, который ты ищешь. Забери ее. 4888034 Сюда! 4547776 Тебе нужна медицинская помощь. 4584419 Должен тебя предупредить. Когда приступишь, будь осторожен. Ты понесешь опасный груз. Пожалуйста, без резких движений. 4584424 Я не могу позволить себе рисковать. Будешь изображать ковбоя - я тебя оставлю. Понятно? 4932630 Ладно, старик. Началось. До скорой встречи, а? 4547628 Перевяжи рану, пока не загноилась. 4584543 Мне надо поговорить с тобой о деле. 4547569 Неважно выглядишь. Плохи дела. 4584319 Буду с тобой честен. 4584324 Механик из меня никакой. 4584328 Но моей семье нужны деньги. 4584332 С продажей жилья я справлялся лучше. Тогда, в Дубае. 4584336 Но здесь такой работы нету. 4584671 Рад тебя видеть. 4584603 Запомни! Надо найти почту! 4919396 Так-то лучше... 4885120 Я был прав. Разве нет? Про дебилов из "Макгруддер-Пауэлл". 4885124 С работой они не справляются. Слишком много на себя взяли. Пойдем. За дело. 4936985 Люди из СНС все узнали! Я окружена! Где ты?! 4888114 Короче. Тут за углом отделение почты стоит. 4888118 Там хранится ящик. В нем - крышка распределителя от производителя. Иди и забери ее. 4919676 Сработало… 4919816 Я снова могу дышать… 4919536 Так-то лучше... 4888646 Слушай, не дури, когда поедешь. Начнешь дурить - я все брошу и уйду без тебя. Понятно? 4923974 Не… останавливаться… 4939187 Эй, что я тебе говорил? Теперь у нас проблемы... Я ухожу! 4919956 Так-то лучше... 4547310 Еще... не все... 4889959 Пожалуйста, сэр! Нам нужны эти документы. 4884286 Эй! Сюда! 4923694 Вперед… 4918705 Так-то лучше... 4889844 Слушайте, там опасно. Будьте осторожны. 4919256 Сработало… 4918836 Так-то лучше... 4888742 Наконец-то, есть, что покушать. 4934350 Да пошел он... 4924054 Еще... не все... 4934374 Крысы тут, похоже, за главных. Там, в Мейз, я повидал таких. 4888386 Пакет на почте - не пропустишь! 4888362 Как хочешь! 4888262 Меня задолбал уже козел, который тут начальником. Решил прямо, что он мне по жизни начальник. Зря это он так, очень зря! 4888182 Тамбосса и компания хотят, чтобы ты грузовик взорвал. 4888186 Че за херня. Зачем взрывчатку тратить? 4934262 Лучше почини грузовик и пригони в гараж, где я шабашу. А внутри мы смесь и взорвем, убьем сразу двух зайцев. И грузовик, и гараж... 4888194 Все в ошметья 4932466 Фронт привез европейского чиновника от медицины. Так сказать, жест доброй воли. 4932470 Сам знаешь: "Поглядите на наши прекрасные больницы!" и тому подобная чушь. Но если с этим болваном что-нибудь случится, ОФОТ не позавидуешь. 4932474 Из-за этого сообщения поднимется бунт. Там, конечно, полная фигня - немного вранья про эту шишку, но это не важно. Ополченцы с катушек съедут. 4932478 Они начнут стекаться отовсюду. Они просто порвут этого парня вместе с машиной. 4888310 В общем, так. Пока я не скажу - в гараже не буянить. Я сам там буду, и мне лишний шум ни к чему. Станешь Вина Дизеля изображать - я тебя, на хрен, бросаю, и разбирайся потом сам. 4888314 Я серьезно тебе говорю, друг. 4888570 Это запчасть, чтобы починить грузовик. Не взрывай! Ладно? 4888574 Просто привези в гараж. 4924014 Не прекращай, пока не умру - 4888514 Почта на западе отсюда! 4888518 Внутри пакет. 4888522 Забери его. 4884548 Тамбосса платит тебе неплохие деньги, чтобы прихлопнуть радио "Свобода" 4932390 Отлично. Но перед тем, как его уничтожить, покажи диджею вот это. 4884556 Заставь его прочитать это в эфире. Я хочу, чтобы все это слышали. 4884560 Контрольное устройство его не остановит. 4888610 Я там работаю. 4888614 Ненавижу эту работу. 4888618 Используем грузовик, чтобы взорвать гараж. Будет круто. 4547949 Что ты делаешь? Ты все испортил. Я выхожу из игры. 4890952 Ты подарил мне надежду. Человек не может жить без надежды. 4890916 Я знал, что ты придешь спасти нас. У нас для тебя есть таблетки. А документы у тебя с собой? 4890880 Пожалуйста, входи. 4934398 Эй! 4887774 Я знаю, они просили тебя взорвать грузовик. 4887778 Нет, друг. Не делай этого. Лучше отправляйся на почту. 4887782 Возьми этот пакет. В нем крышка распределителя. 4887786 Подходит к грузовику. Теперь понятно? 4933946 Сюда! 4933926 Ты застал меня врасплох. 4912026 За что купил, за то и продаю. ОФОТ держит на бойне иностранца. Кто он, не знаю. Но он может быть очень полезен. 4887830 Когда грузовик заведется, отгони его в мой гараж. 4887834 Я там работаю. 4933426 Ты слышал? Открыта охота. Группа спецназа уже неподалеку. 4886343 Рано или поздно придется с ними разобраться. 4886347 Мне нужен человек, который направит их по ложному пути. Например, ты. Найди на вилле их связника и убеди его дать новые координаты. 4933446 Они отправятся в Мокубу. 4886409 Ты ведь собирался уничтожить группу в пустыне, так? 4933450 В ближнем бою это будет легче. Поверь мне. 4933454 Я их там встречу вместе с несколькими ребятами из СНС. 4933474 Не хотелось бы больше связываться с ними, но выбирать не приходится. 4933478 Видишь ли, коммандос охотятся за мной. 4933482 Это из-за краденных медикаментов. 4933486 Я их и в самом деле краду. А потом раздаю. Группировки?.. Нет, в самом деле. Мы все знаем, что они делают. 4886657 Подумай еще раз, стоит ли на них работать! 4934718 Сработало, наверное, спецназ теперь идет к Мокубе. 4933514 Как хочешь. 4934926 Сэр, уже поздно... Уверен вы куда-то собирались идти. 4886565 Конечно, в СНС не знают о моем левом бизнесе. 4886569 Они хотят, чтобы их война была частным делом, без посторонних. 4933502 Вместе мы избавимся от этих людей. Нравится предложение? 4936385 Ты это сделал? Отлично, старик. Мы с принцем встретимся с тобой у озера и заключим сделку. 4934950 Йосип говорит. Встречаемся в укрытии, полкилометра южнее фермы. 4933378 Скажи мне. Немедленно. Ты работаешь на израильтян? 4933382 Если да, тебе не жить. Получишь пулю в голову тут же. 4936585 Эй! Старик! Слышишь это дерьмо по радио? Я окружен... Поспеши! 4934974 Сработало. Вояки послали одну машину в трущобы. Можешь спокойно их атаковать. 4888010 Держишься молодцом. 4934998 Э… Я тут с людьми из СНС... Думаю, они знают, кто за все в ответе… У меня тут жарко, дружище. Нужна твоя помощь. 4933370 Коротышку на вилле найди! Пусть даст ложные указания! 4933990 Привет. 4887986 Пакет на почте! 4887914 Послушай, друг. Ты должен поберечься. На рожон тебе лезть не надо. В гараж поезжай спокойно. Поднимешь шум - и я брошу тебя там. Понятно? 4887882 Ты ведешь, медленно и ровно... мы отходим... а потом подрываем бочки. И пускай все горит. 4887886 Я оставляю свои документы там, где они НЕ сгорят. Потом мои старые работодатели их находят. Им становится ясно, что я поджарился. 4936485 Эй, это было здорово, брат! Даже Я взбесился! А теперь выходи к шоссе, там и встретимся. Вижу, кто-то идет в нашу сторону... 4886253 Я здесь. 4887962 Давай же, не глупи. 4933974 Проблемы? 4887482 Я так понимаю, тебе заплатили за взрыв грузовика. 4887486 Это смешно. Лучше ты его почини. А потом отгони в гараж в Сефапейн. 4887490 Я там работаю. 4934782 Это старый друг Фрэнк. Скорее приходи к убежищу, которое через реку от почты. 4887550 Ненавижу это место. 4887554 А когда я услышала про закись азота, у меня появилась идея. 4933850 Ты заведешь цистерны в гараж, а потом мы заминируем их. 4887562 Взорвем это местечко к чертям. 4887422 Времени немного, поэтому сразу к делу. 4933778 За углом - почтовое отделение. Внутри ты найдешь коробку. В ней - крышка распределителя. 4887430 Она подходит к твоему грузовику. Бери, не стесняйся. 4887334 Значит, тебе известно о войсках спецназа? 4933754 А... Хорошо. 4934866 Здравствуй. Это Хаким Эчебби. Полагаю, твоя встреча с идиотами закончена. Встретимся у почты, за рекой. 4887674 Не забудь! Надо разыскать почту! 4934838 Так, ладно. Пойду "охранять место преступления". Ступай, разберись с печами. 4887650 Ты зачем пришел, чтобы сразу уйти? 4933878 Должна тебя предупредить. Когда возьмешься за дело, будь осторожен. Ты понесешь опасный груз. Постарайся не привлекать к себе внимания. 4933902 Да, я тоже занята. 4933726 Найди на вилле нужного человека! Заставь его передать солдатам новые координаты! 4933590 Есть проблема. 4933594 У них есть человек на земле, который передает информацию. Бельгиец. Он живет на вилле. 4933598 Можешь сходить к нему… Ты сам понимаешь - заставь его дать солдатам не те координаты. 4934742 Я сейчас с парнями из СНС... Ты ведь не сжег тот грузовик?.. Господи... Ладно, плохо дело. Тебе лучше встретиться со мной! 4886958 Мы отправим их в трущобы. 4886962 Ты должен устроить на них засаду в пустыне, не так ли? Но это не самое удачное место. 4933626 В Мокубе намного проще. 4933630 Я тебе помогу. Со мной будут бойцы СНС. 4933566 Привет. 4933526 Найди на вилле бельгийца! Он знает, как связаться со спецназом! 4934910 Ты в пути? Отлично. Я сейчас в гараже. Скоро увидимся. 4886749 Ты встречался с Гакумбой и Канкарашем. 4936285 Как оно? Встретимся у озера. Хочу с тобой кое о чем потолковать. 4934758 Проклятье! Эти ребята винят меня в потере медикаментов... Скорее сюда! Пожалуйста! 4933662 Я сказала ребятам из СНС, что спецназ хочет арестовать их. 4887076 Они поверили мне, потому что замешаны в похищении девочек. Они их продают тем, кто больше заплатит. 4933666 На самом деле спецназ ищет МЕНЯ. У них есть на то причины - я украла кое-какой груз их клиента. 4934890 Как только пакет будет у вам, пробирайтесь к грузовику. 4887146 Группа найдет медикаменты в трущобах. Кто знает, может быть, они заберут свое и забудут обо мне. Так было бы лучше всего... 4887150 Что бы ни случилось, я готова. 4887154 Мы можем работать вместе, согласен? 4581620 Я узнаю. Обязательно. 4921527 Гм. Отлично. 4932946 Значит, сюда идет спецназ, так? 4932950 Есть план. Ты знаешь, где вилла? 4932954 Есть там один типчик. Он со спецназом работает, коды по КВ передает. Думаю я, надо тебе его навестить. Убедить, чтобы он ложные приказы своим передал. 4932898 Привет. 5105042 Еще... не все... 4932890 Тебе надо бы хорошенько подумать, зачем ты с ними работаешь... 4921542 Позволь дать тебе один совет. Единственная валюта, которая здесь чего-то стоит - это алмазы. Забудь о банкнотах. Я бы в них даже рыбу не завернул. Если работаешь на СНС - тебе платят камнями. 4579846 Пошли их в трущобный поселок. Ведь лучше в пустыне все устроить, так? 4932982 На хер. Тут укрыться негде. Лучше в ближний бой тогда вступай. 4932986 И я, кстати, тебе тоже помогу. Плюс еще несколько увальней из СНС. 4936925 Отлично. Солдаты уже близко. Думаю, они нашли контрабанду. Вот дерьмо! Если СНС узнает, что я подставила их груз, будут проблемы. Если дела пойдут плохо, понадобится твоя помощь. 4933050 План мой хорош, если только в СНС не узнают, что я краду их припасы и продаю им же. Если они догадаются... 4933054 ...то мне понадобится твоя помощь. Причем срочно. 4933066 Что? 4921493 Позволь дать тебе один совет. Единственная валюта, которая здесь чего-то стоит, - это неограненные алмазы. Не принимай бумажные деньги ни от кого. Я бы ими даже задницу не стал подтирать. Если работаешь на ОФОТ - тебе платят камнями. 4921502 Один из моих ребят - не самый умный, скажем - вез вчера кейс с алмазами. Оставил его где-то в лагере, отправился в город, и там его подстрелили. Возможно, это ты постарался. Короче, если найдешь камни - они все твои. В кейсе есть маячок, так что ты его без проблем найдешь по компасу. 4933022 Знаешь, зачем они здесь? Солдаты, в смысле? Им организация платит. Они должны схватить парня, который медпомощь ворует. 4933026 А парень этот - я. 4933030 И прикинь - я еще все это СНС продаю. 4933034 А они еще хотят помочь мне расправиться с солдатами. Чтобы я продолжал тырить припасы и мог продавать им со 100%-ной накидкой. Ха! 4932866 Бельгиец скажет, что работает на иностранную прессу! Не верь! 5105477 Не останавливаться! 4932798 Ненавижу ставить ловушки, но выбора нет. Они хотят взять меня. 4932802 Слушай. Я украла медикаменты. Так? И продала их на черном рынке. 4932806 А что мне еще делать? Группировки оставляют все медикаменты себе. Я пыталась договориться с СНС. 4932762 Это приведет их в Мокуба, в трущобный поселок. А там будет засада СНС. 4932766 Информатор - бельгиец. 4932770 Необычный тип. Трудно не заметить. 4885323 Прости. Это не мое дело. Просто 4932730 на вилле есть информатор. Он связан со спецназовцами, которые тебе нужны. Если сможешь найти этого парня, можно заставить его дать им неверные указания. 4919116 Так-то лучше... 4921600 Один из моих ребят - не самый умный, скажем - вез вчера кейс с алмазами. Оставил его где-то в лагере, отправился в город и там словил пулю. Возможно, это твоих рук дело. В общем, если найдешь камни - они твои. В кейсе есть маячок, так что ты его без проблем найдешь по компасу. 4932858 Вижу, ты торопишься. 4918976 Так-то лучше... 4932834 Я иду в район трущоб. Встретишь меня там и поможешь уладить все с теми парнями - буду признательна. 4921591 Расскажу тебе про местную экономику. Единственная валюта, которая здесь чего-то стоит, - это алмазы. Забудь о банкнотах. Я бы в них даже рыбу не завернул. Если работаешь на СНС - тебе платят камнями. 4581025 Счастье ведь не в деньгах. 4581030 А в их количестве. 4581096 Сюда. 4921317 Ты нездоров. Тебе стоит сходить к врачу... а то в самом деле понадобится священник. 4580885 Ну ладно. Тебе, надо думать, и так денег хватает. 4580945 Найди на вилле коротышку! Заставь его дать им ложные сведения! 4933206 Я назад не вернусь. В клетке жить не стану. 4933210 Я знаю, ЧТО ты можешь сделать, чтобы доказать, что не работаешь на коммандо. Ты как? 4933214 Иди к вилле. Там есть один тип, он из Бельгии. Пусть выйдет в эфир и даст спецназу ложные координаты. 4936665 У меня тут сплошные помехи по радио... Решил сразу перейти к самому веселому? Плохая идея, старик. Меня тоже глушат. 4581560 Долбанный урод. 4911906 От Гакумбы ничего нет. Так что, тебе не повезло. Но я кое-что слышал. 4933338 Но вояки они крутые. Обучены в разы лучше СНС. 4933342 В трущобах все шансы наши. Там нам проще будет их убить. 4935018 Все пошло насмарку, парни из СНС заторопились! У меня большие проблемы! Быстрее ко мне! 4933250 Отряд тогда придет в Мокубу. А там ты сможешь разрушить их снаряжение. В деревне это проще, чем в открытой пустыне. 4933254 А я тем временем позову СНС. Он поможет мне со спецназом. 4933306 Знаешь, почему здесь спецназ? Они должны арестовать того, кто украл из лагеря лекарства. 4581417 Меня, то есть. Им нужен именно я. 4933310 И даже не в лекарствах дело. Я знаю, они меня за самоволку хотят наказать. Они не прощают. 4933314 Ну ладно. Лекарства я украл, это правда. Они хранятся тут, в трущобах. Солдат это запутает, по крайней мере, сначала. 4580825 А, с-сучий сын. 4933090 Как знаешь. Как скажешь. 4936865 Это я. Сработало. Десантники скоро будут в трущобах. Увидимся там. 4580353 Да-да, я здесь. 4921435 Значит, как все устроено. Единственная валюта, которая чего-то стоит, - это неограненные алмазы. Не принимай бумажные деньги ни от кого. Я бы ими даже задницу не стал подтирать. Если работаешь на ОФОТ - получаешь камушки. 4580166 Черт, я же ради тебя раскрылся! 4921445 Один из моих ребят - не самый крутой, скажем - получил вчера кейс с алмазами. Оставил его где-то в лагере, отправился в город и словил там пулю. Возможно, от тебя. Короче, можешь разыскать эти камни и оставить себе. В кейсе есть маячок, так что ты его без проблем найдешь по компасу. 4933078 Найди парня на вилле! Пусть выйдет в эфир и пошлет солдат в трущобы! 4580469 Ага! Вот и спецназ заглянул на огонек! 4580474 Нужно их встретить. 4933102 Отправляйся на виллу. Найди там слабака-бельгийца. Заставь его передать солдатам по радио неверные координаты. 4580757 Может быть, они заберут груз и забудут о том, кого хотели арестовать. А может быть, и нет. Кто знает? 4580762 Все равно тот, кого они ищут, готов к встрече. 4580766 Но ему бы не помешала и твоя помощь. 4921347 Думаю, одну из них тебе стоит принять немедленно. 4936805 Это Мишель. Встречаемся в полукилометре на северо-восток от Мокубы... 4580573 Эти ребята хороши. Очень хороши. Схватимся с ними в пустыне - наверняка проиграем. Поэтому нападем на них в трущобах. 4933122 Подожди, пока они не угодят в ловушку, и делай свое дело. 4580669 Солдаты здесь, чтобы арестовать человека, укравшего их медикаменты. Ты случайно не знаешь, кто это? 4580674 Я. 4933134 Так что в трущобах им - сюрприз! - найдут целую кучу краденого товара. 4909967 Я тебя не ждал. 4938397 Здравствуйте. Это Карбани Сингх. Встречаемся у Мокубы. 4923774 Еще... не все... 4932590 Черт побери! 4937926 Я слышала объявление - это было великолепно. Сюда идут ополченцы. Оставайся на связи, я скоро тебя вызову. 4932302 По ту сторону холма есть пустующая турдеревня. 4932306 Там отдыхает ОФОТовский министр пропаганды. 4932310 Он цензор. Устраивает 10-секундную задержку радиоэфира. Я хочу, чтоб ты с ним разобрался. Ладно? 4938517 Есть проблема: спецназовцы забрали краденый грузовик для себя. Эти чертовы лекарства были уничтожены во время твоей атаки. Теперь СНС начинают делать выводы. Похоже, я попал в переделку... 4923854 Еще... не все... 4923894 Этого мало… 4939137 Где ты? Я не буду весь день ждать! 4923814 Не останавливайся, давай все мне - 4938457 У нас полно дел. Спецназ теперь направляется в трущобный городок - идеальное место для нападения. 4934618 Отлично. Застал-таки. Это Андре. Встретимся у Сепоко, хорошо? 4911434 Здравствуй. 4938167 Хорошо. Они получили координаты. Твоя цель будет в Мокубе, не в пустыне. Понял? 4938107 Ты тут? Это Пауль. Нужно поговорить. Важное дело. Встречаемся у убежища, южнее плантации. 4937976 Он убит! Но меня обложили! Нужна твоя помощь! 4913117 Думаю, такой человек, как ты, понимает толк в бизнесе. 4911572 Прошу тебя, будем друзьями! 4911612 Берегись, времена сейчас непростые. 4934638 Нашел запал? Встретимся у моста. 4911464 Ты знаешь об этом больше, чем я. Я прячусь за своей аккредитацией, а ты болтаешься там, в самой гуще событий. Тебе больше не попадались мои пропавшие пленки? 4938026 Мы продолжаем действовать по плану? Судя по шуму в эфире, нет... 4911516 Я все жду, что ты скажешь, как нашел в какой-нибудь яме мои пленки, сожженные дотла. 4911521 Человек, который дал это интервью, умер несколько месяцев назад. Думаю, это его последние слова. 4888718 Возьми пакет с почты! 4934694 Встречаемся полкилометра южнее теплиц. Это важно. 4938337 Не говори только, что у тебя свои планы. Я-то думал, мы договорились. До встречи. 4938227 А, ч-черт! Эти уроды свое снаряжение к лекарствам положили. Так все вместе и взорвалось! Теперь СНС меня обвинит, будь уверен! 4888694 Я едой не делиться! Козел! 4938287 Эй! За мной гонятся СНСовцы! Помоги мне, друг! 4932610 Потом. 4938967 Да... это Сяньюн... думаю, я в беде... Меня преследуют канонерки... Похоже, придется бросить баржу. Я на дальней стороне озера, давай сюда! 4938867 Это Клайд! Я тут встрял! Сюда, быстрее! 4938577 СНС-овцы все выяснили и теперь хотят меня убить. Я в ловушке. Помоги мне! 4938747 Все готово. Спецназ теперь идет к трущобам. Увидимся там. 4938907 В чем дело, друг? Ты меня одного тут обтекать оставишь? Черт! 4890601 Недавно там стреляли. Вам стоит быть осторожнее. 4937786 Это Назрин. Встречаемся у укрытия, через реку у почты. 4938627 Решил отказаться от плана? Я удивлен. 4938687 Дзынь-дзынь. Это Клайд. Я в миле на востоке от города. Конспиративная квартира у пруда. Встретимся там. 4939027 Как только получишь посылку... дуй чинить грузовик! 4935381 Слава Богу… Знаешь, кто поумнее сюда бы и не сунулся! 4923934 Еще... не все... 4937856 Это Назрин. Щелчков в эфире больше нет: должно быть, цензор мертв. Передай мою записку ди-джею. 4938807 Кажется, проблема у нас. Когда ты на них напал, их вещи были там же, где и лекарства! Думаю, СНС возьмется за меня. Скорее, дуй сюда! 4939087 О-кей! Я в гараже! Заходи в любое время! 4913149 Дело вот в чем. Тебе нужно новое оружие. Мне нужно новое оружие. С юго-запада скоро пойдет колонна с оружием. Если ее перехватить, освободится новая продукция для меня. Ты понял? 4935891 Это Эчебби... За мной гонятся на катерах... Жду тебя как можно скорее. 4895079 Вот блин. Ну, наконец-то. 4895084 Я устрою короткое замыкание. 4935901 Мы попали под перекрестный огонь! Баржа вот-вот потонет. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Если вы можете, отправляйтесь немеделенно. 4895069 Ты дурак такой! Скоро вернется босс! 4934670 Черт возьми. Ты где? Я же жду. 4894493 Эй, болван! Я тебе машу! 4895059 Все взрывается скоро. А мы сейчас уходим. 4913229 А ты дальновиден! Я знал! 4894655 Быстрей! Быстрей давай! 4894665 Не забудь о том, что все это ты несешь мне. 4894503 Ну? Берешься, или нет? 4894627 Ну что, можно взять? 4894475 Так. Хорошо. 4894480 Я скоро взлетаю на самолете. 4894484 Ты разрушишь теплицу! А? 4894637 Ладно. Теперь можем работать. 4894642 Ты в теплицы, а я в самолет? 4894646 Они и не поймут, что случилось. 4894675 Скоро увидимся! 4894696 Поговорим. 4894706 Можно посмотреть? 4895654 Давай, давай. 4894685 Валит всех вокруг, лишь бы раздобыть канистру для друга Пауля! 4921556 Так. Один из моих ребят - не самый умный, скажем - вез вчера кейс с алмазами. Оставил его где-то в лагере, отправился в город, и там его подстрелили. Возможно, это твоих рук дело. В общем, если найдешь камни - они твои. В кейсе есть маячок, так что ты его без проблем найдешь по компасу. 4894613 Привет! 4894618 А вот и он! 4935871 Уже началось... И дела идут плохо, как и ожидалось... Мне нужна ваша помощь! 4934658 Я в гараже, брат, жду тебя. 4913128 Он вернулся! А у меня как раз есть предложение. 4934498 Мы в безопасности!! 4894602 Все нормально? Бак нашел без проблем, надеюсь. 4894465 Дай мне. 4912337 Да, да. Тогда иди. 4896980 Спасибо, что пришел. 4936495 Матерь божья, блин! Да ты им крепко всадил. Водилы рвут и мечут! Приходи, встретимся у большой свалки шин! 4896601 Это о тебе все говорят. 4894926 Ты пойдешь и откроешь баки. Хорошо? 4894936 Пора исчезнуть, друг. 4896656 Никто сюда не войдет, но от этого не становится легче Эти недоноски замышляют какую-то херню. 4884924 Твою мать. 4894987 Открывай баки! 4894997 Я замкну контакты. Пойдет искра. 4884984 Ты бы мог помочь. 4894895 Эй, друг, не время чепухой заниматься! 4936395 Отлично. По радио больше ни звука - похоже, ты угробил эту систему контроля. Отправляйся к Вилеголу. Там есть передвижная радиостанция. Думаю, они тебя не ждут... 4936295 Привет, старик! Давно не виделись. Найдется минутка? Встретимся у убежища вверх по реке у турдеревни. 4896545 У меня есть для тебя лекарство. Но сначала отдай мне паспорта для моей семьи. Все честно. 4894372 Ты нашел! 4894885 Ну что, брат. Надо идти. 4894977 Давай выбираться отсюда. 4912037 Мне нужно найти добровольца, который пойдет к арене для петушиных боев. СНС держит там под замком какого-то иностранца. Мы не знаем, что ему известно, но тебе это может быть интересно. 4896555 Я думаю, они ждали случая прикончить нас. Теперь мы увидим ублюдков всем скопом. 4894905 Хорошая работа. Теперь я замкну провода на щите. Лады? 4939037 Я застрял на этой дурацкой барже! Чуваки меня обстреливают с берега! Я в полной заднице! Вытащи меня скорее отсюда! 4894430 Скоро увидимся! 4895038 Так, я закорочу распределительную коробку. 4894440 И где он? 4894445 Маленький. 4894420 Тебе не захочется долго таскать это с собой. Поверь мне. 4936675 Решил отстраниться, да? Жаль. Ну что, дело твое. 4896737 Мне кажется, они хотят нас всех убить. 4935389 Черт! Только успей, старик… 4895049 Открываешь баки. 4894455 Здорово, дружище! 4894382 Давай его мне. 4895008 Иди и открой баки. 4894392 Perfecto. 4894397 Теперь я об этом позабочусь. 4894401 Отправляйся в теплицу. Теперь самое время. 4936595 Началось, слышишь! Уже началось! Дуй сюда, сам увидишь! 4895664 Скорее! 4894410 Эй! Ты не нашел, что ли? 4895018 Быстрее только. Вот-вот может рвануть. 4895028 Эй! Баки! Давай, пока мой босс нас не видит! 4911917 От Проспера сегодня ничего. Но один слух тебя может заинтересовать. 4895491 Идем. За мной. 4884290 Эй, как дела? 4895293 Побыстрей, парень! 4895283 Времени у нас мало, ты в курсе? 4890808 Не уходи. Они сзади. У них твои таблетки. 4895249 О-кей! 4895254 Давай спрячемся там. 4894513 Зададим сегодня жару. 4895263 Плевое дело. 4895396 Не трать время. 4932314 Они подкупили одного из пилотов. Он сбрасывает груз там, куда указывает учитель Политеха. Вот ведь что творят. 4932318 Хочу, чтобы ты отправился к границе. Найди узел связи. Укради там папку. 4895416 Торопись. 4937866 Как только добудешь взрыватель, встречаемся у моста. Я буду ждать тебя там с бомбой. 4895328 Я здесь! 4895376 Ложись. 4895362 Хорошо. 4895367 Можем укрыться вон там. 4912377 Удачи, старик. 4895166 Если хочешь, чтобы он взлетел на воздух, давай мне запал. 4932558 Я возьму груз. Добычу делим пополам. Идет? 4895146 Пригнись... 4894875 Иди и открой один из баков. 4894582 Подходи, не стесняйся. 4895211 Ага! Справился! 4934622 Эй, друг. Ты освободился? Это Андре. Сделай одолжение, подойди к почте. 4890763 Не будем церемониться. У тебя есть паспорта, у них есть таблетки. Тебя ждут в задней комнате. 4884708 Отнеси блокнот в политех. Скажи инструктору, пусть даст пилоту новые указания. 4884712 Потом убей сукиного сына. 4896899 Ты справился. 4895461 Эй! Сюда! 4895176 Сегодня, друг мой! 4889898 Но вы пришли не затем, чтобы нас спасать. У вас есть документы на выезд, да? Вы получите то, что вам нужно. 4894554 Хорошо. Хорошо. 4894559 Ремонт почти закончен. Скоро я начну атаку. 4894563 Надеюсь, к этому времени ты уничтожишь парники! 4895576 Осторожно! Голову пригни! 4895531 Скорее! 4889751 Не обещаю, сэр. Слухи о вас расползаются быстро, мой друг уже наверняка слышал. 5122787 Люди очень хотят выбраться из страны. Передайте ему документы, и он даст вам лекарство. 4894956 Ну все. Мы в деле. Сейчас, я только контакты замкну. 4889659 Так... Похоже, тебе нужно еще лекарство. 4889967 Стойте. Вам нужно взять лекарство. 4890609 Берегите себя. Говорят, там сейчас идут бои. 4894534 Bon. 4895501 Ложись! 4547796 Думаю, тебе стоит поработать на меня. Подбери себе снаряжение. У нас есть все: боеприпасы, медикаменты, оружие. Все. 4890540 Не могу обещать, что мой друг поможет вам - ему известно про ваши поступки. 5122605 Но вот это может помочь. Отдайте ему документы, и тогда он точно поделится с вами лекарством. Ради паспортов он будет сотрудничать даже с чертом. 4894523 Ну что. Отрава у тебя? 4884564 Тут отмечены все их сотовые вышки. 4884568 Вышки для пилота - как указатели. СНС направляет его, он и летит, куда скажут. 4934726 Меня подстрелили! Я выбраться не могу! Помоги мне! 4895521 Эй, скорее, я без запала ничего не взорву! Мы так только время тратим. 4937796 Это Назрин. У меня хорошие новости. Встречаемся у Сепоко - все тебе расскажу. 4939197 Это Сяньюн. Я на востоке от Сепоко. Нужно встретиться. 4890464 Вы... Вам что-то нужно, да? Лекарство... 4894744 Будь добр. 4932666 А, вот она... 4932670 Ты знаешь, что СНС гуманитарную помощь крадет? 4894764 Нашел. 4894754 Удачи. 4894592 Я ведь тебя еще увижу, а? 4896818 Ну, по крайней мере, ты здесь…Может быть, у нас все-таки есть шанс…Сукины сыны, мне следовало бы об этом догадаться раньше… 4895610 О-кей. Теперь в укрытие. 4895615 Сюда. 4894967 Иди, взломай один из баков. 4936062 Я работаю только с теми, на кого могу рассчитывать. 4547638 Я - Канкараш. А ты - идиот. Ты на кого работаешь? Ты в гостинице завалил нескольких моих ребят. Ты в курсе? 4547648 Итак, теперь ты работаешь на МЕНЯ. У меня есть для тебя несколько поручений, мальчик. Сначала подготовься, подбери снаряжение, боеприпасы и аптечку. 4547707 Они тебя серьезно достали. Кандидат на инфекцию. 4895128 Готово! 4895133 Теперь в укрытие. 4895137 Сюда. 4547786 Я - Куэпо. А ты - проблема. Ты на кого работаешь? Ты в гостинице завалил нескольких моих ребят. Ты в курсе? 4547717 Я - Пьюрфой. А ты, мой друг, - ходячая проблема. Ты за кого, вообще? Нужно же думать, что делаешь. Ты завалил одного из моих ребят... 4894775 Скольких тебе пришлось убить, чтобы сюда пробраться? 4935615 Это Билдерс. Доставка прошла как по маслу! Но за баржей теперь гонятся катера. Веселого, видимо, мало. Мне твоя помощь пригодится. 4895634 Началось. 4911582 Что-то не так? 4935625 Эй! Знаю, звучит, как кино хреновое... Но по мне с двух сторон палят! И те и эти! Будь другом, дуй сюда на форсаже! 4894734 Полагаю, дефолиант у тебя! 4894716 Великолепно. 4894721 Полагаю, ты теперь отправляешься к парникам. 4894725 Увидимся. 4911622 Спасибо за пленки! 4911840 Это полная хрень, старик. Погоди… 4911845 Брат! Минутка не найдется? 4894946 Ты что это делаешь? Не упускай свой шанс! 4911478 Люди только и говорят, что о тебе! Здесь слухи разносятся быстро. О Шакале все еще ничего нет. Он стал призраком. А я все еще надеюсь найти свои записи. Ты их больше не видел? 4911534 Прекрасно. Был бы я чуть умнее, у меня были бы деньги, чтобы заплатить тебе за это. Но переговорщик из меня никакой. Я не смог убедить босса включить эту статью расходов в мой бюджет. В нашем прекрасном новом мире журналисты не получают почти ничего. 4934642 Забрал пакет? Тогда пора искать грузовик. 4547579 Меня зовут Карбонель. Неважно, как зовут тебя. Просто сейчас ты создаешь проблемы. Ты на кого работаешь? Ты в гостинице завалил нескольких моих ребят. Ты в курсе? 4547589 Итак, теперь ты работаешь на МЕНЯ. У меня есть для тебя несколько поручений, мальчик. Сначала подготовься, подбери снаряжение, боеприпасы и аптечку. 4894824 Привет, чудик! 4894796 Раздобыл, правда? 4885040 Узел связи найди! Он у границы! И достань этот блокнот! 4894834 Если передержишь - детей уже не будет. 4894854 Ничего. Дело того стоило. Давай взглянем. 4894806 Мило. 4894811 Все почти готово. Я потом сразу взлечу. 4894815 Удачи тебе с теплицами, друг. 4896929 Давай сюда. 4896707 Мы здесь! 4889759 Ты должен понять: люди знают, что ты натворил. Мой друг тебе не доверяет. Тем не менее, он - деловой человек. 5120908 Паспорта. Вот они помогут тебе получить лекарство. 4896808 Они идут. Их сотни. Боже мой, никогда столько вояк не видел. 4896686 Внутрь! 4896676 Эй, ты чего! Не сваливай! 5160948 Вот дерьмо!. Что делать-то теперь? 4896798 Так, заблокируем дверь. Давай холодильник подвинем. 4896889 Сегодня мы увидим, какой ты солдат. 4896848 Быстрей! Давай внутрь! 4896950 Сюда! 4895511 Эй! Ты что делаешь? 4896879 Где тебя ЧЕРТИ носили?! Нужно блокировать дверь. Помоги сдвинуть холодильник. 4896666 Эй! ЭЙ! 4895104 Так. Теперь дай мне запал. Но, пожалуйста, осторожно. 5160786 Они ударили без предупреждения…Мы ели успели всех укрыть внутри. 4896717 Давай. Подопрем дверь холодильником. 4895644 Принеси мне запал! 4897635 Да, думаю, это место подойдет. Идем, посмотришь. 4934502 Эй! Ты что творишь? Это же я! 4889975 Стойте. Нам нужны паспорта. Умоляю вас. 4896869 Сюда! 4889667 Ты вернулся. 4895555 Посмотри! Вот здорово! 4897625 Осторожно! В кустах еще могут быть солдаты! 4896727 Живыми нам не выйти, это точно. 4897710 Заходи иногда. Я буду здесь. 4897700 Стой. Я не закончил. 4889906 Я знаю, зачем вы здесь. У вас есть документы на выезд. Семья сзади ждет вас. Они дадут вам лекарство. 4897071 Но сейчас еще уходить нам рано. 4897076 Ты в нашем плавании часовой. Высматривай патрульных. Если кто подплывет слишком близко, стреляй. Ясно? 4897061 Как только мы довезем оружие, я отсюда уйду. Избавлюсь от корабля и отправлюсь на другой берег озера. И тебе советую. 4890617 Этого мы не забудем. Будьте умнее - в округе полно ополченцев. 4896960 Помоги подвинуть холодильник. Надо заблокировать дверь. 5160916 Помоги передвинуть холодильник. Мы заблокируем дверь. 4897134 Когда груз дойдет, я собираюсь скрыться. Отправлюсь на другой берег Сеголо. Затаюсь. 4897139 И тебе советую, если жизнь дорога. 4897148 Но сперва надо доставить груз! Выходи на палубу. Будешь смотреть - вдруг кто суденышком заинтересуется. 4897169 Сюда. 4934522 Давай, в люк! 4897010 Быстро! Внутрь! 4896909 Я сказал - сюда! 4895200 Проверь-ка, друг. 4896593 Быстро! Внутрь, а то увидят. 4896767 Молодец, нашел нас. 4896788 Эй, сюда! 4896583 Почему ты нас бросаешь? Не уходи! 4896970 Они идут сюда. Они ВСЕ идут сюда. 4895273 Твою мать! Ну, что думаешь? 4896838 Стой! Куда?! Не уходи! 4896632 Нам нужно быстро выдвигаться…Эти гады накинулись как собаки. без предупреждения. 4896637 Сначало нужно заблокировать дверь. Давай. Двигай холодильник. 4896622 Эй, там! 4896646 Да пусть они идут в задницу. 4895688 Взгляни на бомбу! 4895221 Давай-ка запал. Осторожней там. 4896919 Ну, тогда убирайся. Трусам здесь не место. 4895231 Так! Пошла. 4895236 Присмотри там за плохими парнями, ладно? 4895240 Когда рванет, надо быть отсюда подальше. 4896990 Нет, вернись, пожалуйста! 4932594 Черт! 4897000 Как ты можешь так поступать. 4895481 Отлично. Как вставлю запал - укрываемся. 4896537 Здесь так много людей. Похоже, в беде мы, приятель. 4895586 О-кей! Давай запал! 4896523 Я не знаю, что здесь, нахрен началось, но мы остаемся. 4896528 Помоги подпереть дверь. Давай, берись за эту штуку. 4895596 Я займусь. 4895601 Следи за солдатами. 4896747 А теперь иди сюда! 4896757 Так. Знаешь, кто ты? Трус. 4896513 Сюда!!! 4897031 Ну? Пошли. 4895338 Отлично. Дай мне запал. 4896565 Мы здесь! 4895317 Не взглянешь ли вот на это? 4895440 Вот она! 4895348 Берегись солдат. 4895353 Как только заработает, уйдем в укрытие. 4932614 Это она?! 4895114 Так. Хорошо. 4895119 Сделай мне одолжение, присмотри хорошенько. 4895471 Так, давай мне запал, только осторожно. 4896828 Нет! Постой! 4895386 Давай мне запал! 4890816 Куда же ты? А как же лекарство? 4936305 Что происходит? Встретимся в дельте Догона. 4897221 Пора в путь. Выйди на палубу, проследи за другими лодками. Смотри, чтобы близко не подплывали. 4897246 Вот ты где, черт дери! 4897207 Как только я разгружусь, хочу сразу же уйти. Хочу отправиться на дальний берег Сеголо. 4897212 И тебе советую. Это не наша война, сам знаешь. 4932394 А когда шеф узнает, что ты книгу забрал, он свое шествие прекратит и рванет обратно в участок, в укрытие. 4884582 Тогда на сцену выйдешь ты и продырявишь ему башку. 4884300 Эй! 4884857 Когда я нападу, они, возможно, отбиваться станут. Понимаешь? Так что если поможешь, буду благодарен. 4936405 Курьер убит? Я в деле. Печи готовы. Разнеси их к чертям. Я пока займусь своими делами. 4932482 Понимаешь, начальник-то годами у СНС взятки берет. И в книге они все записаны. 4932486 Когда об этом узнает заместитель, он так с катушек съедет, что лично отдаст все казенное оружие ОФОТу. По дороге пойдет огромная колонна со стволами. 4884730 А я устрою на нее засаду. 4935505 План лейтенанта сработал. Оружие в Порт-Селао. Но за мной теперь гонятся лодки. Надо скорей избавиться от баржи! Если можешь, помоги мне, я на дальнем берегу озера! 4935495 Эй... Это снова я... Прижали тут меня. Нужна твоя помощь. 4935515 Я под перекрестным огнем! Баржа потеряла ход... Помоги, пожалуйста! 4935397 Эй! Я пока в порядке, но патроны кончаются... 4897864 Приходи еще. Я что-нибудь выпить устрою. 4897925 Здесь могут быть солдаты! 4897935 Когда придешь в следующий раз, все будет выглядеть иначе! 4897854 Не зевай! Здесь еще могут быть солдаты! 4897345 Если хочешь, встретимся на другом берегу озера Селао, там безопаснее. 4897355 Пора идти. Наверх, жди людей с оружием. 4897280 Вовсе мне не хочется тут ошиваться. Свалю на другой берег озера, чтоб его. И тебе то же советую. 4897290 Ну, давай! Раньше выйдем - раньше дойдем. Иди на палубу. Охраняй. Смотри, чтоб какие ублюдки груз не скрысили. 4897315 Сюда! 4897793 Возвращайся. Посмотрим, что у меня. 4932322 Главный фараон? Это его ты должен пришить? Он вырос в этих местах. 4932326 Рыбацкая деревня недалеко отсюда. 4932330 Его брат все еще живет там. Он прячет книгу, похожую на конторскую. 4884434 Тебе нужно ее добыть. 4897783 Повнимательней. Здесь еще могут быть другие солдаты. 4932634 Можешь и братца пришить, если хочешь… только обязательно достань эту тетрадь! 4935585 Черт возьми! Ты что, легких путей искать начал? Потом поговорим. 4911853 Это полная хрень, старик. Погоди… 4911858 Эй! Крутой парень! 4936605 Они у меня на хвосте… помоги мне выбраться! 4937806 Это Назрин. Ты уже освободился? Встречаемся возле почты. 4937936 Грузовик уже в пути? Хорошо. Я сейчас в гараже. Увидимся. 4936505 Готово, друг. Я узнал нашу цель. Это какой-то древний амбар в Догон, северо-восток от тебя. Быстро чеши туда! 4937876 Как только получишь посылку, добирайся до грузовика. 4911926 Проспер сегодня ничего не подкинет. Но мне тут кое-что перепало. 4936685 В чем дело? Их слишком много? Понимаю... В следующий раз только свистни. 4913139 Привет, дружище! У меня есть предложение. Кое-что для нас обоих. 4912046 Мне нужно найти добровольца, который пойдет к арене для петушиных боев. СНС держит там какого-то иностранца. Возможно, ты сможешь заработать. Возможно. 4913159 С севера идет колонна с оружием. Тебе не стоит знать, чье и откуда. Ясно? Позаботься только, чтобы он не дошел. Сделаешь это, и я привезу тебе на продажу новые блестящие игрушки. 4913239 Очень хорошо! Делового человека я сразу вижу! 4547727 Скажу вот что. Не хочешь поработать на МЕНЯ? Подбери снаряжение, нагрузись патронами, возьми аптечку, винтовку, пистолет, все такое. 4937986 Я уже заждалась. Где ты? 4885149 Привет. 4885154 Слушай. К черту Куэпо. Он только зря усложняет твою работу. Лучше тебе помогу я. 4938036 Я тебя предупреждала! Хватит, я выхожу из игры. 4913249 Отлично! Умное решение! 4936615 Эй, парень, ты что, заблудился? Давай мигом сюда! Поторапливайся! 4912235 Любишь загадки? СНС держит какого-то иностранца в Догон Седико. Наши парни не знают, кто он. Но он у СНС, а значит может быть полезен. 4901942 Иди в бар, который держит Майк. Там я тебе передам лекарство. Договорились? 5103340 Мы должны уйти раздельно. Так будет проще. 4901952 Эй, я Мишель. Спасибо! 4901932 Выпусти меня, пожалуйста. 4901886 Да. 4901890 Так лучше. 4901894 Спасибо. 4901898 Со мной все будет хорошо. Здесь неподалеку есть деревушка. Спасибо тебе за твою помощь…Ты иди, иди… 4901917 Там самолет... разбился... 4901922 Я здесь. Уже три дня. 4902092 Ох, слава Богу! 4902097 Была авария. Самолет просто развалился. 4902101 Я провела здесь три дня. Похоже, у меня перелом ребра. 4902068 Спасибо… Ты не представляешь… 4902073 Я выдержу… Я не пойду на свет… Рядом больница. Ты лучше иди… если плохие парни увидят нас вместе…будет хуже… 4902054 Пожалуйста… Мне нужно спуститься с этой горы. 4902059 У меня в сумке есть лекарство. Сделай мне укол. 4936415 Грузовик все еще у старой клиники, хлам хламом. 4932598 Какого черта? 4897656 Боже, заходи, скорее! 4913169 Человеку вроде вас нужны новые товары. Мой поставщик беспокоится из-за конкурента. Напади на его конвой, и я обещаю тебе лучшее снаряжение на выбор. 4897560 Голову вниз! 4889675 Я боялся, что ты можешь вернуться. 4897581 Фигли так долго?! Залазь быстро. 4912639 Ох-ре-неть! 4936695 Слышь, ты чего там творишь? О тебе по всем рациям трещат. Я ухожу. 4932262 Сюда! 4932334 Они хотят, чтобы ты взорвал цистерны на станции, так ведь? Я знаю об этом. 4932338 Эту информацию можно использовать. Ладно. Вон там есть ферма. 4932342 Внутри прячется один парень - какой-то чурбан из Объединенного фронта. Его нужно убить. 4901863 Лекарство. 4901868 Там… 4901872 Сюда. 4901379 Эй, Спасибо. Я надеюсь тебя не убьют 4936515 Я готов. Можешь приводить грузовик. Гараж в восточной части Сефапейна. 4901359 В чем дело? Кто ты? 4901344 Друг, мне плохо. 4901349 Не летать мне больше по Африке. 4901369 Нужно разделиться. Потом найди меня в баре Майка. Я знаю парня, который может достать лекарство. Договорились? 4901489 Я сдохну здесь, если ты мне не поможешь. 4901494 У меня есть аптечка. Здесь, в сумке. 4901556 Я знаю человека, который тебе поможет. Встретимся у Майка, я вас познакомлю. 4901503 Спасибо. 4901508 Теперь я поищу врача. У меня ребро сломано. 4901512 Больше не надо. Я сам. 4901531 Самолет - это плохо… 4901536 Был здесь. Три дня. Прошу тебя. 4901546 Эй. Эй, друг. Выпусти меня, а? Мне здесь делать нечего. 4901566 Да, и вот еще… Меня зовут Пауль Ференц. 4936315 Hola! Занят? Встретимся на берегу, возле почты. 4901672 Слушай... слушай, мне укол нужен. 4901677 У меня все с собой… Я просто сам не могу это сделать… Пожалуйста, помоги… 4901194 Не иди за мной! Слушай, если выберешься отсюда живым, давай встретимся в баре у Майка, я постараюсь достать для тебя таблеток от этой дряни. 4901204 А и вот еще… Так, на всякий случай, если нам придется пройти вместе через все это, меня зовут Уоррен Клайд. До скорого. 4901184 Вот блин! Что за фигня?! 4901690 О, слава Богу. 4901695 О, так-то лучше. 4901699 Все друг, спасибо... Я в порядке. Сам смогу отсюда выйти. 4901703 Вот же черт. Я уж думал все, здесь подохну. 4901751 Иди к Майку. Это название бара. Там мы встретимся, и я помогу найти таблетки. 5105402 А пока я ухожу. Один. Не надо за мной следить. 4901761 Ищи меня у Майка. 4901722 Ох, слава Богу! 4901727 Я два дня здесь был. ДВА ДНЯ. 4901731 Кажется, сломал пару ребер. 4901741 Я здесь. 4901298 Мне надо отсюда выбраться. Помоги мне. 4901303 У меня лекарство есть. В сумке. 4901047 Я здесь не задержусь, но могу принести тебе немного лекарств. Встретимся в баре у Майка. 4901317 Щас блевану. 4901321 Как же хреново-то, а? Но ничего сейчас я приду в себя через нескоклько…. 4901325 Я спущусь с холма сам…Я знаю, там в деревне есть знахарь…А ты можешь идти, давай ступай. 4901033 Ты кто? 4901145 Еще немного, и нам конец. 4901150 Я знаю клинику… Со мной будет все в порядке, спасибо. 4901154 Тебе незачем оставаться. 4901057 Давай вперед! Если выживем - выпьем рома в баре у Майка… 4901136 Укол. Укол! 4897124 Ты не мог бы найти в клинике доктора Обуа? Предупреди его, что ночь выдастся жаркая. Да, нелегко в этой стране докторам. 4889767 Мой друг знает, что вам плевать на то, что творится вокруг. Поэтому лекарство просто так он вам не отдаст. 5123551 Отдайте ему бумаги, и он постарается не обращать внимания на ваши поступки. И вы получите свои лекарства. 4897731 Уже время! Давай же скорее внутрь. 4932674 Макгруддер-Пауэлл. 4932678 Ведут себя как крутые наемники. Знаешь, кто они на самом деле? Клоуны недоделанные. 4897396 Не высовывайся! 4885059 Мы кое-что порушим, компаньон. Ты и я. 4897437 Добро пожаловать в Порт-Селао! 4897158 Я Андре Ипполи. Буду за капитана. 4897814 Боже мой! Справился! Держись! 4897179 Мы доставляем в Порт-Селао много оружия. Это все лейтенант. 4897184 Скоро там будет опасно. 4889914 Не буду тратить ваше время. Вижу, у вас есть документы. Семья в задней комнате с радостью обменяет их на лекарство. 4937886 Дела все хуже! Баржа потеряла ход, а в меня стреляют сразу две группировки, ну и друг в друга тоже. Ублюдки! Ты где? Надеюсь, ты рядом! 4885003 Зря ты ему помогаешь. 4897041 Ты знаешь, что у нас, верно? Особый груз лейтенанта. Скверно будет в Порт-Селао вечером. Очень скверно. 4897051 Слушай. Когда мы туда доберемся, тебе надо будет найти доктора Обуа и предупредить его. Ему нужно будет заранее готовить клинику. Раненых с огнестрелом там на всю ночь хватит. 4890826 Спасибо. 4932398 Когда он умрет - только ТОГДА тебе надо пошуметь у этих цистерн. 4932402 Эта крыса из Фронта удерживает целый состав с солдатами. Он их не отправит даже в случае серьезного нападения. 4932406 А мне эти солдаты нужны в чистом поле - у меня контракт на их командира. 4897085 Я Назрин Давар. Буду за капитана. 4897090 Надеюсь, ты стрелять умеешь. 4932490 Этот командир из ОФОТа служил в гуркхском полку. Дядя крутой. 4932494 Если я его завалю, заработаю репутацию. Может, и выбраться отсюда удастся. 4897325 Если везем груз, то везем быстро. У нас тут много пушек. Скоро в Порт-Селао будет жарко. 4897300 За смертью посылать. 4897305 Фрэнк Билдерс меня зовут. Буду тебе за шкипера. 4897365 Ты охранник, да? Я Сяньюн. 4897335 Как только причалим, иди в клинику, найди доктора Обуа. Предупреди его: сегодня будет много мертвых и раненых. Пускай подготовится. 4897110 Ты знаешь, что у нас за груз? Лейтенант кишит идеями, а? 4897115 Когда груз дойдет до Порт-Селао, всем там очень скоро станет худо. 4897231 Меня зовут Хаким. 4897236 Ты, наверное, охранник. 4932562 В общем, мой план. Я присмотрел местечко у прямого участка пути к востоку от топливного склада. 4932566 Когда поезд тронется, я буду уже там. Рельсы будут как на ладони, а у меня будет детонатор. 4932570 Я пускаю под откос локомотив и первые вагоны. Потом я подхожу и подтверждаю гибель клиента. На выходе могут быть сложности. Нужна твоя помощь. 4897270 Ты, может, в медпункт заскочишь, как приплывем. Доктора найдешь. Скажешь, пусть готовится - он в курсе. 4897256 Напитков на борту не подают, уж прости. Зато есть на борту чертова куча полуавтоматического оружия, которое мы везем в Порт-Селао. 4897261 Мы им везем саму смерть. 4937816 Это Назрин, я на барже. У меня беда. За мной гонятся с пулеметами. Помоги! Я на том берегу Сеголо! Разыщи меня, пожалуйста! 4911937 Проспер сегодня ничего не ждет. Но у меня есть кое-что. 4897519 Ну и че - привет, Порт-Селао! 4897885 А! Давай внутрь! 4911869 Ага. Секундочку… 4911874 Эй, брат! У меня есть кое-что для тебя. 4889985 Спасибо, сэр. 4897478 Добро пожаловать в Порт-Селао, а? 4897193 Найди, пожалуйста, в клинике доктора Обуа, когда мы приплывем. Скажи ему, что прибывают мертвые и раненые. 4897198 Окажи услугу. 4898831 Ты в опасности. 4911882 Ага. Секундочку… 4911887 Эй, старик. Заходи, разговор есть. 4912647 Ты что, спятил? 4936705 Ты уже взорвал эту трубу? Только зря хороший тротил извели... Увидимся у Майка. 4936325 Хорошо. Это Марти. Встретимся на холме у дамбы озера Сеголо через пять минут. 4934550 Аэродром! Не забудь! 4898767 Принеси их на аэродром. Мы будем ждать там. Пилот говорит, что заберет нас, только если мы ему заплатим. Значит, нам нужны эти алмазы. 4898811 Ну давай, здоровяк! Вали всех подряд! 4901479 Сукин... сын. 4911946 У Проспера для тебя ничего нет. Но ты мне можешь кое с чем помочь. 4913179 Эти сволочи из Молдавии думают, что могут залезть в чужой дом и выгнать его из бизнеса. С запада скоро будет конвой с оружием. Не перехватишь его? За это я привезу для тебя новые боеприпасы. 4901521 Я тебе очень обязан. 4901334 Эй, братишка!.. Меня зовут Уоррен Клайд. С тобой все в порядке, приятель? 4900331 Не надо, пожалуйста, я молчу… 4932498 Дело в том, что меня там видеть не хотят. А ты сможешь войти. 4932502 А потом посмотрим, как нам лучше управиться с этой твоей баржей. Буду считать это своим выходным пособием. 4936525 О, ЧЕРТ, старик - тут кругом вода! Эй, не забывай, я не выберусь отсюда без твоей помощи. Эти ребята очень злы, они хотят крови! 4936625 Они гонятся за мной! Старик, быстро сюда, двигай задницей! 4885172 Я слышал, ты хочешь убить Ябека. 4885176 Жаль, конечно. Он хороший торговец. Любое железо находит. 4932638 Взрыватель возле вертолета! Ты его не пропустишь! 4936425 Хорошая работа, старик… Заслонка сломана, и трубопровод не защищен. Взорви его. 4912246 ОФОТ держит кого-то на пивоварне. Не знаем, кто он, но это не местный. Может быть, это важно. Мне кое-кто нашептал, я тебе передаю. Делай, что хочешь. 4900035 Встань. 4900040 Черта с два! 4900048 Думаю, пора тебе встать. 4932574 Когда достанешь запал, встретимся у ж/д моста. У меня там грузовик. Мы все уладим, а потом сядем, достанем пива и устроим себе праздник. 4899727 Встать. 4899732 Нет. У меня нога раздроблена. 4899736 Я сказал: ВСТАТЬ! 4884320 Привет. 4899123 Встань. 4899128 Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, нет... 4899132 Выноси! 4898083 Ну же, выслушай меня! 4898039 Лучше принеси их нам на взлетную полосу. Нас должен подобрать грузовой самолет, но только если мы заплатим пилоту. Для этого и пригодятся алмазы. 4898103 Увидимся на аэродроме. 4897844 Идите на хер дружно все! 4932346 Например, есть тут к западу отсюда свалка матоллолома. Там разбитый Ми-24. Оружия ПОЛНО. Пусковые блоки, авиабомбы, все дела. 4932350 Знаешь что. Сходи-ка туда и раздобудь мне запал для тысячефунтовой бомбы. 4902044 Сюда... Я здесь... 4902082 Спасибо. Ты очень добр. 4897468 Я Хаким. Если что нужно - спрашивай. 4889776 Он может тебе помочь. 5123039 Доставить такие документы - опасное дело. Отдай их ему, получишь лекарство. 4890473 С возвращением, сэр. Я ждал вас. 4889923 Вы принесли документы! Можете передать их самостоятельно. 4897773 Открой дверь! 4897570 Нет! Не туда! 4897529 Ну и куда это ты собрался? 4897915 Эй! Эй! 4890549 Человек внутри - хороший человек. Он поможет вам. Но все мы работаем вместе, договорились? 5122409 Нужно, чтобы вы передали ему эти документы. В обмен получите лекарство. 4897540 Выходи сзади - так лучше! 4889684 Нужно еще лекарство, да? 4897550 Я Сяньюн. Если нужно что - спрашивай. 4934526 Я здесь! 4897488 Нет. Не иди туда. 4897499 Уходи оттуда! Здесь куда безопаснее. 4897615 Я здесь! 4897509 Фрэнк меня зовут. Если помощь нужна будет - ищи меня. Да? 4884948 Знаю, ты видишь меня... 4901907 Я у вас в долгу, сэр. 4890842 До новых встреч. 4898589 Мы заплатим ими пилоту. Он согласился вывезти нас отсюда - но только если расплатимся. Так что алмазы нужны нам очень. 4898399 Принеси их на аэродром. Будем ждать тебя там. Мы договорились с пилотом, чтобы он вывез нас из этой дыры, но сперва ему надо заплатить. Для этого и пригодятся твои алмазы. 4898217 Мы будем ждать там. Мы договорились с пилотом, чтобы тот нас забрал, но задаром он не почешется. Значит, заплатим ему. Алмазами. 4913259 Хорошо! Мне нравится твоя решительность! 4898261 Это важно. 4901662 Помоги... Помоги! 4932410 Мы откопали бомбу в песке два дня назад. Понадобились трое парней и две лебедки, чтобы запихать ее в грузовик. 4932414 Грозная штука. 4932418 Нужна только одна маленькая деталька, и можно взрывать. 4890772 У тебя есть дорожные документы. Мы слышали, что ты придешь. Там, сзади, тебя ждет семья. У них то, что ты ищешь. 4898467 Не забудь. Принеси алмазы на аэродром. 4898447 Да что, черт подери, с тобой такое? 4898633 Верно! Никто не остановит охотника на шакалов! 4898281 Принеси алмазы. 4897417 Через заднюю дверь, там народу меньше. 4897427 Меня зовут Андре. Нужна будет помощь - сделаю, что смогу. 4901853 Эй… Кто-нибудь… На помощь! 4897376 Выходи сзади - так им труднее тебя заметить. 4901712 Я у тебя в долгу, друг... в большом... 4897406 Нет! Не туда. Тебя подстрелят. 4897386 Я Назрин. Осторожно. 4885008 Думаю, тебя заинтересует вот это... 4897458 В заднюю дверь иди - так безопаснее. 4901121 Эй, помоги мне! 4901163 Ха. Развалился прямо на лету… Эй, амиго, я Флора. Найдемся! 4897447 Стой! Не туда. 4897605 Баржа теперь бесполезна. Надо думать над планом "Б". Может, отсижусь в тихом месте, лавку открою. 4897591 Я была уверена, что меня схватят. Они жаждали крови. Случай с оружием их разъярил. Лейтенант знал, что делает, он все продумал на совесть. 4898145 Есть минутка? 4897720 Быстрее. Внутрь. 4897666 Я думал, мне крышка. Бойцы Фронта с одной стороны, СНСовцы - с другой... палят друг в друга, в меня... Боже, это был настоящий кошмар. 4897645 Справился. 4897680 Баржа теперь бесполезна. Хоть топи ее да броди по округе. Ведь не просто же так я сюда попал, верно? 4936715 Эй... Когда это ты решил переиграть план...? Мне лучше держаться подальше от болванов из СНС... Чао. 4932354 Там за углом - почта. Внутри найдешь сверток. 4932358 Это крышка распределителя. 4884484 Понадобится для ремонта грузовика. 4897895 Меня преследовали канонерки. Вконец все пропало. 4897945 Ты меня нашел. 4897905 Я избавлюсь от баржи. Огляжусь тут, может. 4897834 Баржа идет прямиком ко дну реки. Пожалуй, здесь я буду вить новое гнездышко. 4897874 А вот и услада для глаз! 4889692 Друг мой, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. 4890557 У нас там есть человек. Он вам поможет, хотя и не бесплатно. Как адвокаты говорят? "Quid pro quo" 5121511 Вы дадите ему паспорта, он даст вам лекарство. Вся жизнь состоит из сделок, да? 4884888 Я тебя пропущу и закрою за тобой дверь. 4932578 Но ты учти: не выделывайся там. Если шорох поднимешь, если выйдешь слишком рано, я уйду и оставлю тебя. Рядом с этой смесью тебе под пули подставляться ни к чему. Правильно? 4890481 Вы вернулись. Я знал, что вы вернетесь. 4934534 Здравствуй, мой друг. 4932602 Ладно, старик. 4897967 Эй! 4908470 Да, я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать. 4909382 Круто. Ничего так я мужика сделал. 4897824 Невеселая ситуация, а? Могло быть и хуже. Я хотя бы жив! 4885068 В гараже увидимся. 4885180 Хочешь наказать слегка уродов из СНС? 4885184 Я тоже. 4908774 Ты очень любезен. 4884764 Я здесь работаю. Вроде как должен их рухлядь чинить. 4932506 Да пошли они. Терпеть их не могу. Когда ты заедешь, им не будет видно, кто за рулем. Они кислоту увидят, и решат, что теперь в дамках. Пропустят тебя запросто. А когда будешь внутри... 4884772 ...мы используем топливо и все там разнесем. 4911957 От Гакумбы сегодня работы нет, старик. Но я еще кое-что слышал. 4909078 Будем. 4908102 О, спасибо. Ты даже не представляешь, как это много значит. 4897741 Та еще чехарда. В меня стреляли обе воюющие стороны. Попались они, видать, на эту глупую уловку. 4889784 Мой друг предлагает укрытие. Вы знаете? 5122725 Отдайте ему документы, и он даст вам нужное лекарство. 4897759 Сейчас я затоплю баржу. Больше она мне ни к чему. Может, какое другое дело здесь найдется. 4897803 Значит, ты все-таки справился. 4889931 У вас есть паспорта! Мои друзья в задней комнате будут рады вас видеть. 4890780 Ты принес паспорта. Это хорошо. Семья в задней комнате будет рада тебя видеть. 4884620 Не надо взрывать, как тебя попросили. 4884624 Зря хорошую машину испортишь. 4884628 Лучше подгони ее к тому гаражу. 4890834 Мы не забудем о твоем поступке. 4885012 Упускаешь ты свой шанс, друг... 4912138 Чушь, приятель. Она сказала мне так сделать. Секунду… 4912143 Эй, парень! Поговорим? 4936535 СНС поняли, что лекарства не будет. Теперь они злы как черти... Думаю, надо рвать когти. 4936335 Вроде бы, сработало. Оружие в деле. Но за баржей теперь катера гонятся. Мне твоя помощь нужна! 4936635 Да ГДЕ же ты… ты придешь на помощь или как? Они приближаются!!! 4884324 Эй! 4912655 О, Боже! 4936435 Все, понеслось, старик. Ребята уже на ногах. Отправляйся в Мокубу, поживее! 4934542 Здоров. 4932618 Черт, парень. Да что с тобой? 4899821 Лучше уйди. Зрелище будет не для слабонервных. 4932422 Нужно, чтобы они отправились в трущобы - в Мокубу. Там они найдут грузовик, набитый лекарствами с черного рынка. Это ИХ краденый товар. Он принадлежит конторе, которая их наняла. 4932426 Представляю, как они взбесятся! 4932362 Я насчет работы, которую ты для Гакумбы делаешь. Послушай. 4932366 Есть один парень. Бельгиец. На иностранные СМИ работает. Работник херов. И на твоих клиентов тоже. Он им координаты должен сообщить, чтобы они знали, куда идти. 4884496 Если ты до него доберешься, то можешь заставить дать ложные цифры. 4889792 Тот мужик - мой друг. Он умеет помогать людям. Ты понимаешь? 5121463 Эти паспорта ему очень пригодятся. Ты можешь обменять их на лекарство. Ну, вперед. 4890788 Ты принес паспорта. Это хорошо. Отнеси их в заднюю комнату, получишь таблетки. 4912154 Я поищу кого-нибудь. А, погоди… 4912159 Эй, дружище! Есть дело для тебя. 4909088 Тут его дружки должны быть. Будь готов, если надо, в голову им наше послание вбить. 4911966 Гакумба занят. Но я в курсе дела. 4908112 Терпеть их не могу! Понимаешь? Ты не торгуй, ты СТРЕЛЯЙ, а потом уже нос вороти! 4908784 Знание - сила... 4900169 Давай, чего ждёшь. 4899861 Мне это даже понравится. 4932510 Хочешь знать, откуда это известно мне? 4932514 Эти сукины дети пришли за мной. 4932518 Ведь это я груз из машины украл. 4900189 Поверить не могу, что ты меня нашел. 4885188 Ты пилюли от малярии принимаешь? Тут шутки плохи. 4885072 Все что тебе сейчас нужно - это найти того бельгийца. Он где-то на вилле. 4932642 Постарайся его убедить. 4898973 Вдруг не все еще кончено. 4908480 Жизнь - штука странная. 4898953 Я немного побуду здесь. 4936345 Эй, это Марти. Встретимся у укрытия. Не говори никому, куда идешь. 4898791 Эй, ты! 4932606 Прости, что потратил твое время. 4898613 Сюда! 4898427 Нет. Стой. 4898241 Стой. 4890489 А, я знаю, зачем вы тут. 4909392 Ха-ха! Да пошел этот Вурхис! 4884896 Это все ловушка. Я заведу их туда, куда мне надо. Не хочется их убивать, но сам понимаешь: или они, или я. 4898913 Иди. У меня нету сил бежать. 4898063 Не уходи. 4884328 Привет. 4899273 Зато хуже теперь не будет, да? 4899253 Я справлюсь. 4899213 Иди вперед, я догоню. 4899573 Забудь, что видел меня здесь, ладно? 4889939 Вы принесли документы. Отлично. Отдайте их людям сзади. 4900129 Ты - хороший человек. 4899881 Слышь, могу сувенир дать! Ухо там или зубов парочку! 4936735 Слушай, у тебя есть карта? Мне лучше сматываться. Можешь напасть на автопарк в любое время! 4889700 Господи боже, да... Ты же ужасно выглядишь! 4899553 Эй, спасибо. 4899513 Мне нужно немного побыть одному. 4890565 Там вы найдете хорошего человека. Человека, который умеет работать. В этом вы схожи. 5121080 Чтобы получить лекарство, вам нужно доставить эти бумаги. Я доверяю вам, потому что вы всегда доводите дело до конца. 4936725 Привет. Это я, Марти. Надо поговорить. Встретимся за холмом, на склоне, дальнем от фермы. 4908490 Я буду ждать здесь. 4936745 Меня со всех сторон обстреляли! Дело дрянь! Ты-то где? Давай сюда! 4909098 Верный друг... 4890977 Это же я, Марти Аленкар. 4890982 Иди! Давай, подваливай. Быстро. 4890963 Офигеть, кого тут только не увидишь. 4890968 Эй! 4889871 Я видел, как вы их. Спасибо. 4903362 Увидимся, брат. 4903372 Эй! Добро пожаловать к Майку! 4902443 Если бы обе группировки исчезли, у людей, возможно, был бы шанс. 4902448 Но они никуда не денутся, пока им кто-нибудь не поможет. 4902452 Если бы я могла, я бы и сама это сделала. 4902461 Знаю, ты меня помнишь! 4902471 Возьми пилюли, тебе пригодятся. 4902433 Скоро сам увидишь, как здесь все паршиво: война вышла из-под контроля. Это уже даже не война. Просто, э… как бы сказать… каждый за себя. 4908794 Найдешь его - дай мне знать. 4908122 Я у тебя в долгу. 4903352 Учти! От этих таблеток синим писать будешь! 4902882 Ты справился. А я не знала, что с тобой случилось. 4902887 Я Мишель. 4890991 Здоров! Давно не виделись. Ну, как там у тебя с малярией. 4890996 Видишь вон его? 4891000 У НЕГО пилюли от малярии. 4891004 Они тебе помогут. 4890736 Я за тобой наблюдал. Впечатляет. 4902872 Будь здесь осторожен. Место это опасное. 4902838 Цена ребенка, например. 4902843 Расценки вполне разумные. 4902852 Давай же. Я знаю, что ты меня видишь. 4902862 Надеюсь, пилюля поможет. 4903318 Я серьезно. Что угодно разрулю. 4903323 Я потом выйду на одну из крупных охранных компаний. Буду работать с лучшими. 4903332 Не нравятся мне все эти парни... В частных войсках полно никчемных любителей. 4903342 Эй! 4903304 И я многим тебе обязан! Если с тобой беда, 4903309 ...зови меня. 4897987 Они говорят о перемирии. Очень глупая мысль. 4903280 Друг! 4903290 Лучшее заведение в Африке! Богатейший выбор крысиной мочи. Поправился? 4903295 Вот кто может достать тебе лекарство. Я Уоррен. Уоррен Клайд. 4903044 Это я, Пауль Ференц. Ты как-то мне помог, помнишь? 4903114 Легок на помине… 4903124 Не думал тебя снова увидеть. В прошлый раз ты был очень болен. Позволь мне представиться. Меня зовут Карбани Сингх. 4903129 Видишь вон того человека? Он может достать лекарство от малярии. А тебе именно оно и нужно. 4903034 Давай, я серьезно! Подстрахую тебя! 4903004 Ну и черт бы с этой войной, верно? Вояки и сами-то не знают, за что сражаются. Еще вопрос, знали ли раньше. 4903014 Ну, давай! 4903024 Попроси его! 4903186 Надеюсь, наши пути еще пересекутся... 4903196 Удачи, мой друг... 4903206 Рад, что ты добрался сюда без проблем. 4903138 Я не забыл, как сильно ты помог мне раньше. 4903143 Я к твоим услугам. Всегда. 4903152 Ты хороший солдат. Не то что те, кто дерется в этой войне. 4903157 Очень скоро их не станет. 4903166 Эти люди и их войны разрывают страну на части. 4902990 Я и найду что угодно, и улажу все. Я умею. В израильской армии только это и делал. 4902995 Но военная служба - она не по мне. 4902585 А если вдруг какие проблемы - 4902590 Ищи меня. Я помогу. 4902599 Это у меня получается лучше всего: помогать людям. Я помог вернуться целой деревне. Десять племянниц, двенадцать племянников. 4902613 Только без детей. 4902618 Хорошо. Только не здесь. Это не место для детей. 4902567 Так. У нас тут больной. Ему нужно лекарство. 4902572 Без проблем. 4902576 Вон у того парня есть пилюли. Много пилюль. Ты спроси. 4902481 Увидимся. 4902491 Как дела? Вижу, выбрался. Но я не представилась. Меня зовут Флора Гильен. 4902557 Да! 4902956 Эй! 4902966 Тебе таблетки еще нужны? Без проблем! Могу помочь. 4902971 Видишь вон того парня? У него их полно. 4902980 И кстати. Ты мне тогда очень помог. Я хочу тебе отплатить. В любое время. Слышишь? Только скажи. 4902657 Ты меня помнишь. 4902662 А может, и нет. Не важно. 4902666 Меня зовут Йосип. 4902637 Всегда рад тебя видеть. 4902647 Итак, приключение начинается! 4902824 Я не так уж и плохо владею оружием. Научилась. Поживешь здесь достаточно долго, еще и не тому научишься. 4900625 Отвали на хрен 4898011 Я знаю, ты делаешь это для Тамбоссы и Мбантуве. Но и о себе не стоит забывать. И о друзьях. Ты ведь заберешь там алмазы, так? Незачем их отдавать. 4898123 Хорошо. Я тебя нашла. 4912195 И не спрашивай - у Адди сейчас работы нет. Но мне тут птичка напела кое-что. 4912167 Чушь, приятель. Она сказала мне так сделать. Секунду… 4912172 Эй! Подойди на минутку. 4900483 Сволочь... 4900554 Иди-ка ты! 4912280 Вот тебе загадка: СНС держит какого-то иностранца в Догон Седико. Наши парни не знают, кто он. Но если он у СНС, а значит стоит эту информацию проверить. 4898715 К черту перемирие! Оно всем вредит! Особенно - мне! 4898739 Так, слушай. Делай все так, как он говорит. Доставь груз, возьми алмазы. Но не неси их ему. 4898557 Слушай. Берись за работу, начни так, как хочет он. Но когда достанешь алмазы, не относи их заказчику ни за что. Принеси на аэродром. 4934558 Свежие новости. 4898189 Слушай. Делай то, что они просят. Возьми алмазы. А когда возьмешь, приноси на аэродром. 4899335 Эй! Эй! Сюда! 4900696 Иди в зад! 4899635 Подойди к стене... 4900251 Кто там? Эй, кто там? 4898165 Не верю я их россказням о перемирии. Для таких, как мы с тобой, это смерти подобно. 4891071 Пока! 4891049 Да я серьезно. На хер надо. 4891054 Мы здесь, слышь, как в самолете, у которого двигатели отвалились. 4891058 А пилоты заняты, они друг друга мочат и о проблеме не знают. 4891062 Да пошло все... 4898343 Командиры планируют перемирие? Для специалистов вроде нас с тобой это смерти подобно. 4898301 Иди сюда. Надо поговорить. 4891081 Ты его спроси! 4902790 Ты еще жив! 4902800 Наверняка тебе еще нужно лекарство. Малярия никогда не проходит до конца. 4902805 Тебе нужен вон тот человек. У него много лекарств. 4902814 Жаль, что мы так быстро тогда расстались. Спасибо, что спас. Я не забываю услуг. 4891031 Ну блин... 4891036 Делать-то мне нечего. "Макгруддер" меня кинул, денег, чтобы долететь домой, у меня нет... 4891040 Ну на хрен. 4891013 О, эй... 4891018 Если там что, помощь понадобится, ты мне скажи тогда. 4891022 Мы ж друзья. 4909402 Вернешься - я буду здесь! 4898851 Не глупи. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. 4898529 Это затишье для таких, как мы с тобой, ужас кромешный. Пора нам подумать о себе. 4898487 Нам надо поговорить. 4900412 Ты, мразь 4899943 Я ж, знаю, сволочь, ты тут. 4899035 Проснись... Проснись... 4902395 Эй, это же ты! 4891091 Ладно, пока! 4902423 Если ты тут попадешь в беду, ищи меня. O-кей? Места тут неспокойные. Всем нужны друзья. 4902405 Ты ведь еще не вылечился от малярии. 4902410 Видишь вон того человека? 4902414 У него есть лекарство. Попроси, может быть, он тебе даст. 4898367 Я так понимаю, ты сегодня собираешься забрать алмазы. Отлично. Они нам нужны. 4894347 Ты что творишь такое? Живей! 4889879 Спасибо вам огромное. Эти люди были сущим наказанием. 4890744 Спасибо, сэр. Я думал, мы никогда не избавимся от этих животных. 4902546 Si…Bueno… 4902676 Я Йосип. 4902681 Все говорят - ты крутой. 4902685 Но даже крутым иногда нужна помощь. 4902689 Попадешь в беду - обращайся ко мне. 4902698 Я долго воевал в Югославии. Много всякого знаю. 4902502 Кажется, я знаю, кто ты. Люди много о тебе рассказывают. 4902507 Очень хорошо. Если понадобится помощь, найди меня. Моя фамилия Гильен. 4902516 И держись подальше от группировок. Они - звери. Что одни, что другие. 4902526 Adios. 4902708 Ну ладно, бывай. 4903103 Да? 4905076 Эй! Не стреляй! 4904762 Эй, друг! Сюда! 4903093 Ты обдумай мои слова! 4903055 О! Стой. 4903060 Ты новенький. Верно? Я лица не забываю. 4903064 Я Пауль. Ты с кем-нибудь работаешь? Я, если что, до хрена всего могу. 4903073 Я в Армии обороны Израиля служил. Кое-чего умею, плюс могу разные вещи доставать. Понимаешь, да? 4905754 Оружие спрятано в доме. Мне нужен доброволец, пойти туда и уничтожить склад. Может быть, ты сделаешь? 4934570 В убийстве они обвиняют всех иностранцев. Нас считают проблемой, думают, что если нас не станет, в страну опять придет мир. Безумие. 4907114 Не люблю, когда у одной из сторон преимущество. 4907094 Он хранится в гараже местного начальника полиции. Как думаешь, сможешь его раздобыть? 4907134 Будет лучше, если ты пойдешь ночью. 4908804 Скоро увидимся. 4934562 …да…пошли... 4908132 Рада, что ты понимаешь проблему. 4906198 Видишь? Вот как действуют настоящие наемники - наперед думают. 4906178 Надо с ними разобраться. Поработать хочешь? 4905774 Хорошо. Тут и так слишком много оружия на руках! 4900362 Все хорошо. Алмазы у меня! 4906790 Дело в том, что документы его до сих пор в форте. В главном здании. Если раздобудешь их и принесешь, я прикончу ублюдка. 4906218 Весело будет! 4900311 Они обвиняют нас в убийстве! Все говорят, что мы - угроза для страны. Вот дерьмо. 4902897 Давно уже не видела здесь новых лиц. 4902902 Если понадобится помощь, найди меня. 4902911 Я тут обжилась. Знаю, что и как. 4902916 Даже в аду можно делать дела. 4903383 О, подожди-ка! Ты тот самый новенький! 4903388 Крутой! 4903392 Я Уоррен. Слушай, нужна будет помощь - звони мне. 4902779 А? Что? 4902749 Что захочешь, все достану. Огнестрел. Взрывчатку. Ножи. Да что угодно. 4902759 О-кей. 4902769 Громила! 4903249 Как пожелаешь. 4903259 До встречи. 4903269 Да? 4903235 Работать с тобой было бы для меня большой честью. 4903240 Я работал охранником в разных местах. Во Франции, в Индии. Теперь - здесь. Возможно, с тобой. 4902935 До встречи! 4902945 Salut. Я Мишель. 4903217 А, это ты. Я о тебе наслышан. Меня зовут Карбани. 4903222 Если у тебя будут трудности, разыщи меня. 4902739 Обожди-ка. Ты тот новенький. Привет. Все, что могу, все сделаю. Только скажи. 4902241 Я тебя разыщу, можешь не сомневаться. 4902297 Разделимся, ладно? Так у нас шансы выше! 4902181 Там может быть еще охрана. 4904287 Это я! Йосип! 4904919 Сюда! 4902121 Береги себя! 4903816 Сюда! 4903401 Серьезно. Если начнется хрень - тебе понадоблюсь я. 4902718 Я серьезно говорю. 4902728 А вот и наш новичок. 4903411 О-кей. 4902345 Увидимся! 4903431 Поболтаем немного. 4903421 О да! 4906486 Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы уничтожить танк на базе до начала атаки. Не хочешь поработать? 5105649 Мой друг!.. Алмазы у меня! 4934578 Смотри! Алмазы у меня. 4906506 Хорошо. На той стороне границы скопилось множество детей. Этим парням плевать, я знаю. А мне - нет. 4907398 Поезд стоит на станции. Можешь пойти туда и найти мне коробку? 4934574 А теперь они в убийстве нас винят! Нас, иностранцев! Говорят, их страна кувырком пошла по нашей вине. Из ума что ли выжили? 4906526 Прекрасно. 4900575 Посмотри на нас приятель! Алмазы целы и невредимы! 4912289 ОФОТ держит кого-то на пивоварне. Не знаем, кто он, но это не местный. Может быть это важно. Мне кое-кто нашептал, я тебе передаю. Делай что хочешь. 4894303 Все! Работает. 4894308 Можем посмотреть отсюда. 4912206 От майора Тамбоссы сегодня ничего. Но я подумал, что тебе это интересно. 4905874 Дай мне знать, как все пройдет. 4900646 Я нашел алмазы! 4894317 Башку держи - слетит. 4912180 Я поищу кого-нибудь. А, погоди… 4912185 Эй, дружище! Для тебя кое-что есть. 4906830 Молодец. 4907438 Идите как можно быстрее. 4898933 …нет 4906810 Спасибо, друг. 4899395 Обе стороны винят в убийстве нас. Точнее, винят всех иностранцев и хотят от них избавиться. Ради блага страны. 4908500 Возможно, это поможет нам. 4907418 Мерси. Ты очень добр. Ты сегодня не только мне помогаешь. 4909412 До встречи! 4899095 В убийстве винят иностранцев. Таких, как мы. И теперь хотят от всех нас избавиться. 4909108 Хороший крэк! 4904395 За дело. 4904369 О-кей. 4903894 О-кей... 4903868 Без проблем. 4903920 Береги себя. 4904421 Вот мы и встретились. 4904788 Ты что здесь делаешь, друг? Может, мне с тобой пойти? 4904552 Удачи, чем бы ты ни занимался. 4904840 Хорошо. 4904814 Заметано! В путь. 4904474 Тебе помощь не нужна? Ну, с работой твоей. 4904456 Привет! 4904526 Как желаешь. 4904500 Договорились. 4905884 Удачи. 4907448 Когда вернешься, я буду здесь. 4906820 Вперед! Заработаем денег! 4906496 Знаешь, что? Мелкий хорек явился сюда. Прячется от другого злого парня. Он укрылся в трущобах. Не убьешь его для меня? 4906536 Скажи, что происходит! 4907408 Один дилер на вилле. Другой - на аэродроме. Пусть оба умрут. Ты возьмешься за эту работу? 4906516 Правильно! Еще никто не впаривал туфту Йосипу Идромено! Я - опасный клиент. 4907428 Это ведь наркотики не для взрослых. Они сделаны специально для детей. Что за животные такое сотворили... 4906840 Дай мне знать, как все пройдет! 4903842 Компания не нужна? Я могу с тобой походить. 4903763 Удачи! 4889887 Заходите, заходите. Хорошо вы разобрались с этими животными. 4903946 Как дела? 4904077 Уходя - гасите всех. 4904866 Удачи, друг! 4905784 Пусть обходится тем, что есть. 4905764 Я бы и сама уничтожила конвой, если бы могла. Но мне нужно через час встретить информатора. Ты мне не поможешь? 4900089 Ты убил охранников? Поверить не могу... 4899593 Кто здесь? 4906188 Там у них целый мешок стоит снаружи, между двумя теплицами. Хочешь его достать? 4899901 Боже. Я думал, ты охранник. 4900473 Не пытайся даже уйти. Далеко не уйдешь. 4900534 Да ладно, мы же его знаем. Это лишнее. 4900544 Даже не пробуй удрать, далеко не удерешь. 4900109 Наверное, полежать мне надо. 4900402 Не пытайся удрать. Далеко не уйдешь. 4900463 Эй! Спокойно! Здесь никто не собирается глупить. 4898893 Если нет, это сделаю я. 4907124 Прости сентиментального старика. У меня тут кое-какие личные вещи. Вот и все. 4907104 Он под деревом. Проблема в том, что я не знаю, под которым. Не поищешь для меня этот ящик? 4907144 Желаю удачи. 4898873 Ты их убил? 4906228 Как вернешься - мы попробуем! 4899493 Мне надо найти лазарет... Хоть где-нибудь... 4906208 Молодец. 4906800 Рецепт где-то на свалке отходов. Не хочешь посмотреть там - вдруг ты его найдешь? 4899473 Поверить не могу, что ты меня нашел. 4904313 Я здесь еще буду. Хочешь, отправлюсь с тобой. 4904318 А то мало ли. 4904295 Ну, ты помнишь, друг Йосип! 4912215 Сейчас Адди тебя не ждет. Так что послушай… 4904709 Ты справишься. 4904578 Не ожидала тебя здесь встретить. 4904343 Без проблем. Иду с тобой. 4904945 Думаю, ты здесь по делу. Рад буду присоединиться, вдруг тебе помощь нужна. 4904927 Да! 4904892 Ну, как оно? 4904234 Удачи. 4905485 Удачи. 4904971 Хорошо. 4905180 Жги, приятель! 4905154 Вот черт! 4905128 О да! 4900605 Что, совсем без мозгов? Он - один из нас! Я помню, что он сказал, но все равно... 4900615 Не торопись, приятель. Далеко не уйдешь. 4905206 Ты чем сейчас занят, друг? 4905023 Удачи. 4904997 Понимаю. 4904770 Эй! 4905102 Ты ведь здесь, чтобы шеи сворачивать, так? А тебе тогда нужен помощник на случай разных срывов. Вроде меня. 4905084 Сдаюсь! Веди к командиру! 4905049 Рад тебя видеть. 4902231 Что это? Что происходит? 4895698 Да пошли они на хер! Мы их сделаем! 4891128 Хей чико! 4902171 Эй! 4902287 Ну а кто ты такой, вообще? 4899781 Стой. Если ты здесь, то где охрана? 4902111 Открой дверь! Не оставляй меня здесь! 4891206 Круто. 4899173 О, слава Богу, это ты. 4891180 Заметано. 4891154 Нормально все? Если буду нужен - я здесь. 4895771 Все готово. Займи пост. 4895776 Внизу, на палубе. Смотри, чтобы к грузу всякие уроды не лезли. 4899293 …кто… о Боже.. 4891232 Удачи, друг! 4900676 Расслабься, не нужно глупить. 4899193 Я... я не дойду, наверное, никуда. 4902335 Ты охранник новый, или кто? 4900392 Я не могу застрелить его. Он - один из нас. 4890752 Вы остановили их! Спасибо. 4900209 Это ты! 4899801 Где же эти уроды? Спросить мне с них надо. 4900686 Не уходи. Все равно не уйдешь. 4895871 Приходи, если что. Я тут все улажу. 4904325 У меня сегодня день свободен. Хочешь, я с тобой пойду, а то вдруг в беду попадешь? 4904403 Надерем им задницы, ковбой. 4904303 Привет! 4904429 Привет. 4891162 Что-то ты смурной какой-то, брат. Может, мне с тобой пойти? 4904377 Без проблем. 4908754 Тот, кто это сделал, служит в охране трубопровода. Я хочу, чтобы ты его убил. 4903876 Bueno. О-кей. Идем вместе. 4903850 Взгляд у тебя странный. Неспокойный такой. Задумал что-то, может, помощь нужна? 4903832 Эй, это я! Помнишь? 4904586 Что тебя сюда привело? 4904351 Ну ладно. 4904605 Эй! 4903902 Одинокому ковбою помощь не нужна... 4904900 Мой друган. 4904935 Ты меня видишь? 4905493 Береги себя. 4904848 Ну ладно. 4909362 Мне нужен тот, кто отправится в туристическую деревню, найдет чемодан и уничтожит его! Согласишься? 4904874 Ты справишься! 4905214 Давно не виделись. 4905459 О-кей. 4905342 Хо! 4904953 Догадываюсь, зачем ты здесь. Дай знать, если я смогу тебе помочь. 4904979 Конечно. 4891240 На хер все! 4904242 До скорой встречи. 4904508 Хорошо, буду рядом. 4904534 Ладно. Без проблем. 4904464 Это я! Мишель! 4891188 Без проблем. 4904482 Я как раз собиралась тут побыть. Если хочешь, могу пойти с тобой. На всякий случай. 4904796 Слушай, друг. У меня в графике окно. Хочешь, пригляжу за тобой? На всякий случай? 4895753 Я в этом участвовать не стану. Возьму лодку, поплыву на другой берег Сеголо. 4895758 И тебе туда отправиться советую. 4895762 Если, конечно, ты пули ловить не любишь. Мало ли, вдруг любишь. 4904822 Неплохо! 4904208 Конечно. 4891214 Как знаешь. 4904560 Поохотимся, а? 4903771 Береги себя! 4903973 Твою ж мать! 4905057 Ты все время находишь здесь одних и тех же. 4903954 Давно не виделись. 4900833 Молодец, друг. Я знал, что молодец. Мы с тобой сработаемся! 4905005 Как желаешь. 4905031 Береги себя. 4905092 Эй, я тебя знаю! 4905188 Бери! 4903659 Эй! 4909058 На войне и действовать надо по-военному. Не хочешь разрушить для меня радиостанцию? 4908082 Он ходит по деревне с одним из охранников. Я надеюсь, что ты пойдешь туда и все для меня уладишь. 4912224 У майора Тамбоссы работы нет. Зато у меня кое-что найдется, а? 4903928 Осторожнее. 4905110 И что за злодейство ты сейчас замыслил? Помощь нужна? 4905162 Может, в другой раз. 4905136 Это ты правильно. Я пригожусь. 4904130 Здравствуй. 4904717 Тебе моя помощь не нужна? 4904683 О-кей. 4908450 Я чувствую, что меня обманывают. Но пока не увижу портфель, точно узнать не смогу. 4903737 Ладно. 4904085 Будем играть по-взрослому, не иначе! 4904051 Сам поиграться хочешь. 4904778 Эй! 4899055 Я пыталась тебя предупредить. Что с тобой случилось? Алмазов у тебя нет. 4905631 Привет. 4909372 Я прячу барахло у развилки, в Сепоко. Сможешь его оттуда достать для меня? 4899355 Я ведь тебя предупреждал, так? О командирах? И где тебя черти носили с алмазами? 4899375 Пилот от нас улетел. Я же сказал, что ему нужна будет оплата. Потом прибыли солдаты. Окружили нас. Не знаю, удалось ли выбраться тем парням. 4899075 Пилот не стал ждать. Он сказал: "Нет алмазов - нету и мест". Улетел и всех оставил. А потом пришли солдаты. 4907155 Привет. 4900351 Да, хреновенько выглядишь. 4905467 Отлично. 4900271 Что я тебе говорил про этих военачальников? Это ж змеи! Почему ты не принес алмазы, как говорил? 4899151 А ты знаешь… что они будут тут со мной делать?,, 4905501 Пистолет из рук не выпускай! 4899759 Ты не больно-то хорошо и выглядишь. 4934566 Я ведь тебя предупреждал. Говорил о командирах. Так почему же ты не принес алмазы? 4904138 Я Хаким! 4899675 Пилот, конечно, улетел. Заплатить ему мы не могли - тебе спасибо. А потом пришли солдаты. Нас всех схватили. 4900291 Пилот нас бросил! Мы в окружении. Ты не представляешь, как все плохо. 4906239 Глядите, кто пришел. 4904568 Я надеюсь, жертву ты достанешь! 4908460 Если доставим этот трофей, у нас будет новый союзник. А "трофей" лежит в коробке в Уилеголе. Будешь курьером? 4905013 Конечно. 4904333 Похоже, у тебя задание. Помощь не нужна? 4908764 В нем есть кое-какая... важная информация, которая пригодится Мбантуве. Как ты думаешь, сможешь достать документы? 4904594 Рада тебя видеть. 4904613 Я Назрин! 4904725 Удачи. 4904691 Без проблем. 4909068 Он свой товар хранит в одном из зданий политеха. Может, ты туда проберешься и весточку ему оставишь? 4905144 Жми, морская пехота! 4904216 Понимаю. 4905196 Ура! 4905170 Отлично. 4905065 Давно не виделись. 4905039 Уверен, моя помощь тебе не нужна. 4905118 Что сейчас делаешь, психопат патентованный? Дай я тоже впишусь. 4906851 Ты вернулся. 4904250 До свидания. 4903910 Увидимся... 4904359 Понятно. Буду рядом. 4891144 Как дела? 4903981 Ну, подходи давай! 4903858 Неспокойно сегодня в округе. Хочешь, я с тобой пойду - вдруг беда какая? 4903884 Буду здесь. 4904385 Увидимся. 4912467 Никакого оружия, приятель. Руки в стороны. 4904093 Вот оно - старое доброе насилие! 4904411 Сначала стреляем, потом спрашиваем. 4904437 А вот и проблемы. 4903962 Que pasa. 4903745 Превосходно. 4904059 Ну, так - значит так. 4903779 Bon chance! 4908092 Он будет ждать рейса возле аэропорта. Не сделаешь мне одолжение? Проезжая мимо, снеси ему башку! 4906547 Привет. 4896067 Я серьезно. Принеси их на аэродром. 4903482 Во дал! Ну, теперь я расправлюсь с этой мерзкой сыпью. 4903487 С девками тут осторожнее. Они не чистые. 4912399 Как дела, брат? 4900067 Это место навевает такие приятные воспоминания. 4891102 Сюда. 4904961 Сюда никто не приезжает за свежим воздухом… Ты на задании. Хочешь, чтобы я побыл здесь на случай, если ты попадешь в беду? 4905935 Привет. 4904882 О, да! 4899983 Кинул нас всех через колено, да? Пилот нас тоже кинул, оставил тут на площадке, чтобы мы с солдатами, мать их, сами разбирались. И солдаты, как ты видишь, в этой перестрелке победили. 4899963 Я же пытался тебя о командирах предупредить. И какого хера, хотел бы я знать, ты не принес алмазы, как обещал? 4899451 Да, выглядишь паршиво. 4904987 Спасибо. 4905222 Джунгли зовут, амиго. 4905350 Я тебя вижу! 4903936 Удачи. 4891196 Я тебя прикрою. 4904516 Буду ждать новостей. 4903667 Я Андре! 4891170 Я не занят щас, хочешь - тебя подстрахую. 4904490 Я здесь сегодня, так что если захочешь - я буду в зоне досягаемости. Здесь всегда приятно встретить знакомое лицо. 4904542 Мое дело - предложить. 4904856 Как знаешь. 4891248 Остынь, друг! 4891222 Ладно, понял. 4904804 Смотри, я не спешу. Хочешь - могу подождать. Вдруг тебе потом помощь нужна будет, мало ли. 4904830 Это ж здорово! 4907198 Прошу, скажи, что нашел коробку. 4905946 Сюда. 4905894 Hola. 4907166 Салю. 4894198 Отдай скорей, пока не протекло. 4934518 Мы будем там. Нас подберет пилот. Но только если мы ему заплатим. Понял, зачем алмазы? 4894188 Чего? Я здесь! 4894160 Давай сюда. 4894175 Отлично, друг. Спасибо. 4894179 Удачи тебе с фермами! Взорви их там на хрен! 4906138 Que paso. 4906098 Мы - отличная команда! 4900382 Мы теряем время. Пристрели его, и пойдем. 4900372 Все нормально, кажется. 4906710 Захочешь вместе поработать - только скажи! Я мигом! 4906670 Эй! Ну что? 4905834 Жаль. 4906750 Я все ждал нашей встречи. 4906250 Йо. 4894146 Что, нашел? 4894151 Молодца, нашел. 4906282 Бак был там, где я сказал? Ты его принес? 4906630 Засранец. 4906590 Нашел? Документы? 4905978 Ну и как склад горючего? 4908674 Ну разумеется нет. 4900422 И вот ты здесь. 4907054 Ты вернулся без проблем. 4908370 Давай же. Сделай одолжение по-братски. 4900493 А вот и ты. Какое совпадение. 4906446 С возвращением. 4900443 Теперь все отлично. Отлично. 4900453 Зря тратишь время. Стреляй. 4906558 Привет. 4906862 Нужно с тобой поговорить. 4907318 Теперь я уж точно у тебя в долгу. 4909282 О, черт! 4906974 Я надеялся, что у тебя есть новости. 4907014 Еще увидимся. 4906894 Так, прототип у тебя. 4906934 Отлично. Спасибо. 4900585 Нам повезло не по заслугам. 4900595 Просто пристрели его на хрен. 4906326 О-кей. Вот и конец их глупому плану. 4906058 Ну, давай же! Расскажи! 4907238 Ох, слава Богу. Спасибо. 4906018 Вот что им будет за такую наколку! 4907278 Пожалуйста! 4900635 Вот ты и здесь. Замечательно. 4900514 Все путем. 4900524 Хватит болтать, пристрели его. 4907722 Хорошо. Так для всех лучше будет. Я-то больше знаю о цене на оружие, чем тот парень. Он бы их точно ободрал. 4900564 И вот ты здесь. 4906366 Стой! Расскажи, как все было! 4906406 Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. 4905794 Новости есть? 4905714 Хорошо. У СНС не будет оружия. 4905674 Как все прошло? Легко нашли ферму? 4900706 И вот ты здесь. 4905642 Сюда. 4912475 Таков приказ. Отдай мне оружие. 4912407 Постой-ка. 4903753 Понимаю. 4908978 Не так уж и много я прошу! 4904699 Жаль. 4903989 Вы, блин, гляньте, кто пришел! 4903675 Я здесь! 4900666 Зачем терять время? Пристрели его! 4904224 Тебе лучше знать. 4904621 Сюда! 4900656 Круто, мужик. Круто... 4905358 Я Сяньюн! 4908002 Я же ОЧЕНЬ прошу! 4905475 Твой выбор. 4904067 Его Величество все сказал. 4904146 Да! Сюда! 4907811 Я здесь. 4907732 Смешно, что Мбантуве думает, будто может доверить это мне. Мне, после того, что я с его девкой делал. Вот дебил. 4904025 Вот и отлично. 4906336 Они собираются с помощью этой штуки напасть на машину у границы.. 4909119 Эй, ты. 4907288 Пожалуйста, это очень важно. 4904156 У тебя очень опасная работа. Если хочешь, могу пойти с тобой. На всякий случай. 4907248 Я была в поезде, на нас напали повстанцы. Тогда-то коробка и пропала. 4906376 Ты чего уходишь? 4908634 Ничего. 4904182 Пойду с удовольствием. 4907368 Пожалуйста. Нужно поговорить. 4908938 Ну, давай же! 4904631 Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? На случай опасности? 4908684 Очень жаль... 4906944 У них есть новый прототип. Перспективный. Он мне нужен. 4909242 Думаю, ты тоже хочешь убраться отсюда поскорее! 4908380 Ну хорошо. Не говори потом, что не знал. 4906904 Группировки экспериментируют с новым типом боеприпасов. 4906028 Эти козлы с заправочной станции, похоже, делятся прибылью с армиями. Кого надурить пытаются - нас! 4908815 Смотрите, кто здесь! 4907024 Жаль. 4905988 Вот гадство. Угадай, что я сейчас узнал? Ты в курсе, что топливо мы в основном покупаем в рыбацкой деревне? 4906984 Тебе это не интересно? 4907962 Черт возьми! 4905957 Hola. 4912415 Встань рядом со мной. 4908511 А ну быстро сюда. 4903999 Ты ж не любоваться на меня пришел, так ведь? Может, мне с тобой пойти, чтоб чего плохого не стряслось? 4906873 Нам нужно поговорить. 4905904 Хорошо, что ты здесь. 4904260 Рад тебя видеть. 4903685 Тебе напарник не нужен? На всякий случай? 4904657 Договорились. 4904735 Ты-то что делаешь в этом богом забытом месте? 4909292 Давай! Прошу хорошо! 4908330 Что? Звучит не очень? 4906416 Не нравится? 4908988 Полезно знать, каковы твои друзья! 4906640 Проблема в том, что он людей через старый форт вывести пытался. А их, конечно, прижали. 4903789 Что-то скверно ты выглядишь. 4906569 Как дела? 4906600 Есть один тип - командир Дэвенпорт. Он тут поставки наладил. А я на подхвате. 4891118 Хэй! 4906720 Черт. 4907328 Ну конечно. Только о себе и думаешь. 4894248 Друг, чего ты тупишь все время? Открой этот долбанный бак! 4904103 Не думал, что увижу сегодня твой скорбный лик! 4906680 Дай сказать! 4908012 Ты подумай получше! Это и тебя касается! 4906456 Знаешь, что… (Угадай, что) 4905804 Стой, тут еще! 4906068 Эй, я с тобой говорю! 4906108 В чем дело? 4906148 Послушай. Мне твоя помощь нужна. 4896403 Зато хуже теперь не будет, да? 4906261 Ты вернулся. 4906292 У парней на складе ГСМ большо-ой запас пропана. 4903711 Буду здесь. 4905724 Его дом захватил СНС. Теперь мой приятель боится, что они найдут тайник, и тогда тут станет совсем невыносимо. 4894238 10 секунд у нас. Давай! 4907208 Я потеряла коробку. В ней все мои записи. Мой компромат на вояк. Надо ее найти. 4905368 Ты здесь один? Могу с тобой пойти. 4907064 У меня проблема. Ты мне не поможешь? 4905433 Без проблем. 4905653 Какие люди... 4907177 Давай поговорим. 4894228 Иди, открой бак на грузовике. 4912483 Сдавай мне оружие, брат. 4894337 Эй, болван! Запал. Не забыл? Хватит фигней страдать! Тут солдаты повсюду! 4905511 Ты загорел. 4906760 Привет. Время есть? У меня проблема. 4905684 Я узнал о больших запасах оружия. Один знакомый признался, что он прячет оружие в доме на своей ферме. 4906038 О-о, да. Я знал, тебе понравится. 4906914 Коробка была на месте? 4903719 Отлично. 4905441 О-кей. 4906994 Новости есть? 4908022 Мне нужно побыть одной. 4906426 Торгаши! Худшие люди на земле! 4906386 Я жду от тебя рассказа! 4906954 Сегодня судьба на нашей стороне. 4906466 И что же это за сучий сын? 4907338 Значит, не только деньги тебя волнуют. 4904190 Я останусь здесь. 4904111 И чего тебя в эту дырищу занесло? 4909302 Ты радуешь. 4904007 Ты здесь, я так понял, по делу. Хочешь - могу подстраховать. Прикрыть, если что пойдет не так. 4906884 Нужно с тобой поговорить. 4894327 Какого черта?! Ты что творишь?! 4905376 Тут опасно. Нужна помощь? 4904033 Тогда заметано! 4909252 Что, теперь большой друг Вурхиса? 4903797 И чего тебя сюда принесло? 4906346 О-кей! И никто не останется в обиде! 4904164 Что бы ты ни делал - дело это уж точно опасное. Если нужна компания, могу составить. 4904268 Не удивительно, что ты здесь. 4896099 В убийстве обвиняют нас. Всех иностранцев. Говорят, не станет нас, все придет в норму. Если бы. 4909130 Эй, я тебя вижу. 4908948 Без тебя я не справлюсь! 4895624 Стой! Ты что делаешь? Ты меня слышишь? Боже! 4894279 Так, давай мне запал - только осторожно. 4907258 Ты сделал первый шаг в рай, милый. 4905814 Что случилось? 4907298 Скажи же! 4894289 Так, за дело. 4894294 А вот... как заработает... надо укрыться. Так что готовься. 4906610 Ты нашел? 4906580 Сюда. 4906650 Черт, вот здорово! 4905854 Не повезло ему, а? 4894136 Эй, там! 4894218 Так, я распределительную коробку закорочу. 4906690 Эй! Ну как? 4907074 Привет. 4906730 Шансов-то у них и не было. Мы там - раз, два и готово. 4906770 Вернулся, злыдень! 4905694 Что с колонной? 4907188 Подойди сюда. 4900863 Увидимся позже! 4907218 Они мертвы? 4905519 Давно не виделись, засранец. 4912491 С оружием нельзя. Оставь его у меня. 4908998 Вот и перелистнулась страница в книге о Фрэнке Билдерсе. 4905968 Йоу! 4908694 Скоро увидимся. 4903693 Я сегодня свободен. Если хочешь, пойду с тобой - на всякий случай. 4906158 Друг. 4904639 Я сегодня буду здесь. Хочешь, пойду с тобой? От неприятностей охранять? 4908644 Не интересуешься? 4905734 Мбантуве очень разозлится. 4907972 Ясно. Поняла. 4906078 Да говори уже! 4908826 Ну давай. 4907034 Ты очень любезен. 4906118 Мы с тобой повеселимся. 4905998 Ну что? Улетаешь потихоньку? 4907822 Я хочу с тобой поговорить. 4908154 Поговорим. 4908522 Сюда! 4906302 Ну, как там поганый автоторговец? 4912423 Дай-ка взглянуть на тебя, брат. 4906272 Эй. 4904743 Давно не виделись. 4908390 Не теряйся. 4908340 Я не вру. 4904665 Согласна. 4905914 Hola. 4894269 Клево, а? 4904119 Ну а что, компании я всегда рад! 4894259 Сюда! 4905924 Хочу попросить об одолжении. 4906312 Есть, в общем, тип. Машину мне продал. 4906317 В соседней стране. Давно еще. 4906008 Ты о кхате слышал? Растение такое. Как табак, только лучше. Вставляет, будто кофе с травкой смешали. Парни в пустыне только им и живут. Вещь! 4903701 На гольф в клубе я уже опоздал, так что время теперь есть. Хочешь, я тебя подстрахую, чтобы беды не случилось? 4906048 Они его выращивают. В теплицах. Сдается мне, надо и нам разжиться этой дурью. 4908032 Таким, как мы с тобой, надо держаться вместе. 4904015 Я-то знаю, что таким, как ты, здесь надо. Могу помочь, если уж полная задница стрясется. 4904041 Ну, мы договорились! 4905824 И ты не хочешь знать, что они везут? 4912500 Ты знаешь порядок. Без оружия. 4906396 Ты мне не веришь? 4906356 Машина - дерьмо полное, не едет вообще никак. А значит - он тоже дерьмо. 4905864 Черт подери. 4903516 До встречи! 4912432 Дальше нельзя. 4906660 Вещь хорошая. Работает. Я знаю парней, которые щедро за него заплатят. 4904673 Без проблем. 4908350 Не будь дураком. 4906700 Постой! Я не все еще сказал! 4908165 Вернулся. 4909008 Так держать, мальчик. 4908533 Здравствуй. 4908704 Приятно иметь с тобой дело. 4907044 Жаль это слышать. 4908654 Новости есть? 4906620 СНС пользуется убойным старым дефолиантом. Он называется "Агент Йеллоу". 4908400 Приятно иметь с тобой дело. 4904647 Я знаю, зачем ты здесь. Скажи, если я понадоблюсь. 4908958 Я здесь, не видишь? 4905527 Это совпадение. 4895565 Не надо! Не ходи! 4907228 Я их ненавижу. Я знаю двух дилеров. Они собираются привезти новую дрянь. Знаешь, как они ее называют? "Орехи". Глупо, правда? 4895450 Хреново, друг. Совсем худо. 4907268 СНС хочет заработать, продавая наркоту. Я этого не допущу. 4904751 Снова встретились. 4906740 Что не так? Отличный план! 4906780 Ты занят? Подработать не хочешь? 4907084 Привет. У меня необычная проблема. Ты не поможешь? 4907833 Привет. 4908837 Эй! 4907348 Ты сомневаешься? Ведь это подонки! 4905449 За мной ведь долг. 4907388 Как тебе драг-дилеры? 4904172 Пойдешь сегодня один? Или вместе пойдем - на всякий случай? 4906088 Я серьезно! Дело стоящее! 4905384 Я сегодня здесь. Хочешь, пойду с тобой - вдруг на проблемы нарвешься? 4906476 Эй, дружище! Как насчет одолжения? 4903727 Ясно. 4906436 Давай же, работа прямо для тебя! 4895861 Осторожно! Здесь могут быть солдаты! 5161487 Я не знаю, что за ХЕРНЯ там только что стряслась…Но, кажется, что кто-то задал жару этим говнюкам. 4895406 Заблокируем дверь. Помоги холодильник двигать. 4907308 Ага, значит, ты уже об этом слышал? 4903805 Нечестивым нет мира. 4904276 Что за дела тебя сюда привели? Могу лишь догадываться. 4907982 Расскажи! 4906924 У меня есть ключ. Но нет замка. 4906964 Ключ подходит к ящику. Ящик спрятан в оазисе. 4907004 Только смотри, не обмани. 4909141 Так. Нужно поговорить. 4905704 Сегодня тут проедет колонна грузовиков. 4904198 Очень хорошо. 4906168 Приятель, хорошие новости есть. 4906128 Ну блин! 4905744 Везут новую мебель в особняк Мбантуве. Ты представляешь? Его народ голодает, а он купается в роскоши. Это мерзко. 4909312 Как здорово! 4909262 Скажи, что случилось! 4908968 От друзей секретов нет! 4909018 Рад тебя видеть. Я в переплет попал. 4912508 Сдавай стволы и прочее оружие. 4907922 Я хочу его остановить. Там есть вещи, которые он видеть не должен. 4907854 Деревню Догон осматривает представитель СНС. 4908410 Ты не хочешь подработать? 4907992 Есть новости?! 4895743 Надо предупредить доктора Обуа. Долгая ночь ожидает беднягу. Работать в этой стране доктором - неблагодарная затея. 4895806 Здравствуй, жопа, Порт-Селао! 4894915 Давай внутрь. Скорее. 4895729 Видел, сколько железа в грузовом трюме? 4895734 Блин, оружия там до хрена. Лейтенант - псих просто. В Порт-Селао нынче вечером ни за что не сунусь. 4908042 Хорошо, что ты здесь. У меня проблема. 4908594 Большего тебе знать не надо. 4912440 Стоять. 4908898 Он, падла, по радио клеветать собрался. Нет, не выйдет! 4908554 Меня ограбили. 4908544 С возвращением. 4907844 Привет. 4908176 Эй. 4908186 Мне нужен портфель с насосной станции. 4908286 В нем хранятся бухгалтерские данные. Скучные жутко. Но важные. 4936049 Рад тебя видеть. У меня кое-что есть. 4896343 Знаю, ты вернулся за мной. Спасибо. Но лучше уходи. 4907742 Удачи! 4909162 Тут есть один парень с целой кучей паспортов. С сотнями. Они приносят много денег - ведь все хотят отсюда смыться! 4909152 А, вот и ты! 4909202 Это редкий мерзавец. Он не заслуживает больших денег. 4909322 Эй! Новости есть. 4909272 Эй! 4908664 Ну? 4908360 Держи меня в курсе. 4908714 У меня просьба. 4908858 Есть тут один ублюдок, хочет мое доброе имя опорочить. Сука наглая! 4908848 Тащи свою жопу сюда! 4895816 Все в порядке. Помощь понадобится - свистни. 4896454 Ну же, не тупи. 4908420 У меня плохие новости. 4908196 У Тамбоссы был брат. А кто-то его взял и убил. 4908052 Иные люди обожают войну. Живут ею. 4894864 Сюда!!! 4895837 Эй! Ты тут еще? 4908296 Парень, который это сделал, взял в доказательство трофей. Мбантуве хочет его забрать. 4908301 Есть же больные люди на свете. 4896057 Ты же знаешь, я прав, друг. 4909172 Вурхис, большая жирная свинья! Вечно меня достает! Хочу от него отвязаться. 4909212 У меня есть предметы, знаешь? На продажу? Они и Вурхесу нужны. Хочешь бросить меня? Не выйдет! 4909332 У меня проблема. Помоги мне. 4895719 Пошли. Уходим скорей. Я Марти. 4912516 Верно. Сдавай мне оружие. 4912448 Подожди. 4908724 Рад тебя видеть. У меня есть предложение. 4908868 Один из моих дружков бывших скрылся, и меня кинул как следует. Надо мне с ним посчитаться. 4895796 В заднюю дверь иди - так безопаснее. 4907752 Дай мне знать, как все пройдет! 4908564 Хорошие новости. У нас есть возможность разобраться с Мбантуве. 4909028 Привет, друг. Помощь нужна, ты как? 4908604 В штаб-квартире СНС, в спальном помещении, хранится досье. 4907864 В аэропорт сегодня прибудет один тип. Торговец оружием. Он здесь, разумеется, на заработках. 4907932 Он стервятник. Они все такие. Они не имеют права. Это не он здесь сражается - мы! НАМ должна идти прибыль. 4908908 Мы толкали снарягу через Политех. А друг мой решил напрямую двинуть в город и заграбастать побольше. Вот козел! 4909182 Что случилось? Находить чемодан? 4908918 Конечно с добычей! 4912456 Так. 4909038 А вот наш великий охотник. 4908878 Охотник с добычей? 4909342 Вот черт. 4900823 Они на открытом грузовике. А грузовик - в деревне рядом с виллой. Сможешь дойти туда и взорвать грузовик? 4895786 Эй! 4908734 Здравствуй. 4907874 Он мертв? 4908062 Итак? 4908574 Ты его нашел? 4908310 Хорошо. Это хорошо. 4895895 Баржа теперь бесполезна. Я ее затапливаю. К черту! Может, побуду здесь немного. 4895881 Ну и кошмар. Меня обстреливают с обеих берегов реки. 4908206 Портфель у тебя. 4912524 Без оружия. Давай, руки вверх. 4907942 Меня сейчас стошнит. 4909222 Это очень хорошие новости. 4908430 Долго тебя не было. 4908614 Надеюсь, умирал он долго. 4909048 А вот и наш подонок! 4907884 Он был там? Перед аэропортом? 4909232 Вот черт, то-то Вурхис разозлится! 4909192 Нашел все в Сепоко? 4912536 Господи! Остановись, а? 4908320 Надеюсь, ты внутрь не смотрел. 4908440 Не молчи. 4908624 Мбантуве будет доволен. Сужу по себе. 4907952 Ха! Хотела бы я взглянуть ему в лицо, когда ты его застрелил. 4908243 Ты нашел ящик? 4908584 Повезло? 4908928 Ха! Здорово! Надеюсь, оно у него из задницы вышло! 4908744 Вернулся. 4903472 Он все держит в ящиках, рядом со столом. Что скажешь? 4908072 Вернулся. Можно радоваться? 4908888 Ты все нашел? 4895851 Друг, как я рад тебя видеть. 4909352 Ты вернулся. 4912588 Прости, друг. Ты не войдешь, пока не справишься с малярией. 4896383 Спасибо. 4896047 Нам поговорить надо... 4895709 Эй! 4896474 Иди на хрен! 4912544 Какого хрена, старик? Ты спятил? 4895827 Давай внутрь! 4547856 Пожалуйста... Помоги... Змея укусила... Нужен укол... Прошу тебя... 4547845 Помоги... Меня змея ужалила... Ядовитая... Противоядие... Прошу... Уколи... Пожалуйста... 4896019 Послушай. Сделай так, как он хочет. Забери алмазы. Но ему не относи. Лучше принеси их на аэродром. 4907702 Он в ОФОТ-овской части Сефапейн. Не очень точное указание, но все же. Возьмешься? 4912596 Если я тебя в таком виде впущу, я - покойник. Приходи, когда поправишься. 4896009 Перемирие - ОТСТОЙ. Для нас это мука просто. 4547889 Меня укусила змея... нужно противоядие... нужен... укол... достань... 4547878 Неважно я спрятался... Прошу... Меня змея ужалила... Противоядие нужно... Оно здесь... уколи меня, пожалуйста... 4547867 Помоги... В моей машине змеи... Ядовитые... Вот противоядие... Пожалуйста... Уколи... Пожалуйста... 4900853 Черт! Я же о хорошем не рассказал! 4907712 Этот парень сейчас у шахты. Он - легкая мишень. Как, возьмешься? 4912552 Ближе не подходи, брат! Хреново выглядишь. 4896077 Что там? 4912604 Ты слишком болен. Я тебя не пущу. Босс меня повесит за яйца. 4896147 Я тебе что говорил, а? Эти бывалые солдаты сущее зверье - такие же, как и ты. Где ты на хрен шатался с этими алмазами? 4896123 Пилот от нас улетел. Я же сказал, ему нужна будет оплата. Потом пришли солдаты, схватили нас. И вот где я теперь. 4896464 Не пытайся уйти. Далеко не уйдешь. 4912613 В таком виде я тебя в штаб не пущу. Сначала сходи к врачу. Или выпей сраную таблетку что ли. 4912561 Ни хрена! Стой, где стоишь! 4901022 Я пошурую пока здесь, поищу оружие. Если свидимся еще, первый выстрел за мной. 4912569 Господи, ты выглядишь хуже обезьяны. 4896167 Ах, да это ты… Невероятно. 4912621 Подойдешь еще ближе с этой долбаной малярией, и я сам тебя пристрелю. 4903506 Слушай, не надо этого. 4900843 Вот как. 4896319 Наверное... Ты здесь... Где доктор? Мне нужен укол. 4900953 За это я могу достать тебе пилюль. Встретимся позже в баре у Майка, лады? А сейчас пока расстанемся. Мне нужно уединиться за кустом. 4903638 О да! 4912577 Ни хрена себе! Ты из какого морга вылез, приятель? 4896187 Сюда... к стене... 4912629 Мне пофигу, как у тебя это выходит. Или ты поправишься, или не войдешь. 4896295 Они мертвы? 4896275 ...моя вина... 4901012 Вот дерьмо…Эй! …Меня зовут Марти… Марти Аленкар… Как-нибудь увидимся, приятель. 4896444 Не тормози, стреляй в него. 4903648 Я знал, ты сможешь. 4896414 Ты пришел сюда за этим? 4896434 Все круто, чувак. Все круто. 4903496 Ну, я так думаю, нет! 4896424 И вот ты здесь. Поди пойми. 4900813 Я работу сделал. А он мне теперь: "Не заплачу". Меня это бесит просто. Я считаю, патронов он не заслуживает. 4907622 Мне что, "Пожалуйста" сказать? 4900783 Привет! 4900803 Есть тут один командир Алесси. Он меня патроны раздобыть просил. Я сказал: без проблем. 4900793 Рад, что ты здесь. У меня тут проблема. 4900883 Эй! Эй! Помоги мне выбраться! Мне здесь делать нечего! 4907632 О-кей, как знаешь! 4903618 Ну? 4900988 Дай... Лекарство... В сумке... 4900998 О Боже. 4901003 Вот блин, часы уже начали отсчет… 5160943 Без шуток…Благодаря тебе, я смогу выбраться из этого дерьма. А ты давай вперед… 4903462 Тут врач мне мазь продал. Сказал, она мне от сыпи поможет. И знаешь что? Ни хрена не помогает. Что же он за паскуда такая! 4907642 Если что - мои товары для тебя со скидкой! 4900974 Плохо мне, друг... 4900964 (Стонет) 4903628 Что не так? 4903452 Я ищу кого-нибудь, кто пройдет в клинику и кое-чего уничтожит. Ты как, сделаешь? 4907652 Увидимся. 4903578 Ну, как все прошло? Ты грузовик нашел? 4903598 Вот так! Мы им покажем, как на нас переть. 4903442 Друг! 4907582 Что, слишком хорош для такой работы? 4903526 Давно не виделись. Эй, у меня просьба есть. 4903537 Здоров. 4903608 Мило! Посмотрим теперь, как этот клоун своей липой барыжить будет! 4903588 Ты обо всем позаботился? 4907592 Я подумал - может, ты возьмешься? 4903558 Привет! 4903548 Йоу. 4903568 А вот и беда. 4907542 Он собирается подписать большой контракт с ОФОТ. Это уж совсем плохо. 4907502 Есть один парень. Он стволы продает и мешает моему бизнесу. Я хочу, чтоб он умер. 4907602 Стой! 4907512 Мбантуве хочет убрать одного из своих. 4907552 Это начальник шахты "Таэмоко". У него в друзьях шишки всякие, и командиру нужен наемник на грязную работу. 4907662 Эй. Есть время? Хочу попросить об услуге. 4907459 Это я, Марти! 4907612 Что я скажу Мбантуве? 4907522 Ну, ты его шлепнул? 4907470 Привет. 4907672 А я как раз о тебе думал. Подработать хочешь? 4907562 Здорово! Спасибо, друг. 4907481 Помяни черта... 4907532 Ты все сделал? 4907572 Мбантуве будет рад. 4907682 С возвращением. 4907692 Ты вернулся. 4907492 Эй, подойди на секунду! 4557681 Этот парень не шутит! Только гляньте на это оружие. "Шакал". Что за имечко. Да он просто сумасшедший. Он отдал этих красоток почти задаром. Почему? С чего такая халява? 4557685 Для ОФОТ они тоже сделали скидку. 4557672 Мужик мог бы сделать огромные бабки, если бы захотел. 4557768 Ты стреляешь хорошо? Сможешь снять человека в быстрой машине? 4557773 Цель большая. Попасть будет легко. 4557777 Куасси с тобой говорит, Куэпо? Нет, он говорит с новичком. 4557784 Начальник говорит: "Убей коменданта". Я говорю: "Нет проблем, я знаю нужного человека". Тебя, то есть. Потому что ты крут. 4557792 Он отлично справится. Люди о нем наслышаны. 4557800 Хочешь поработать? У нас есть работа. Хорошая! 4557805 Наемное убийство! 4557809 Глава полиции. БАХ! 4557816 Этот человек - полицейский. Он говорит, что собирается предоставить своих людей ОФОТ. 4557821 Зачем? Зачем так поступать? СНС лучше всех! Поэтому нужно его убить. Ладно? Тогда все поймут, что СНС лучше всех! 4557832 Куэпо, скажи, где его найти. 4557837 Он движется в автоколонне - движущаяся мишень. Тебе нужно будет выбрать место у дороги и ждать, когда он приблизится. 4557841 Этот маленький орешек прячется в большом джипе. 4557848 Тамбосса сказал нам, где ты сможешь найти этого полицейского. 4557853 Он движется в автоколонне. Много машин сопровождения, много оружия. Тебе нужно будет выбрать место у дороги и жать, когда он приблизится. 4557857 Это просто. В моей стране не очень часто можно увидеть автоколонну! 4557864 Напади на автоколонну и убей копа. И сделай это погрязнее, чтобы выглядело как предостережение. 4557872 Хочешь, убей и охранников. Нет проблем. Главное - избавиться от полицейского. И сделать это на виду у всех. Ясно? Все должны знать, как это произошло! 4557881 У меня хорошее предчувствие. Наверное, стоит тебе заплатить вперед. 4557890 Напади на автоколонну, убей начальника полиции, и на этом все. 4557899 Эй! Ну так-то зачем! 4557907 Ты ранишь чувства Куасси. 4557923 Я слышал, у него рак. Всего три месяца осталось жить. 4557918 Да чего только люди не мелют. Чушь. 4557931 А еще я слышал, что кому-то заплатили за его убийство. 4557935 Кого? Шакала? Да брось, чувак торгует оружием. Кто захочет его убивать? 4557947 Не будем тут стоять. Пошли внутрь. 4557955 Он справится. 4557960 Конечно. Может быть. Хочешь немного подзаработать, сынок? 4557967 Я о тебе много слышал. В основном, ужасные, злые вещи. 4973056 Хочешь поработать? 4557975 Чем же ты занимался, парень? О тебе говорят в каждой пивной отсюда и до Катманду! Ну, давай поговорим о деле. 4557983 Короче, у ОФОТ есть собственный автопарк за свалкой. Там они чинят свои машины. Конечно, в основном, - скотчем и проволокой, но тем не менее... как-то они ездят. 4557991 Ты пошлешь туда этого парня? 4557996 Он прекрасно подходит. 4558000 Мы планируем нападение на автопарк ОФОТ, а то что-то чертовски много их тачек на дорогах. 4973189 Врага одолеть легче, когда он ходит пешком. 4558007 Знаешь, где свалка, да? На западе. 4973392 Унюхаешь раньше, чем увидишь. 4558015 Автопарк находится за свалкой, на западе от города. Не заблудишься. Тамошняя вонь - получше любого компаса. 4558023 Нужно, чтобы ты устроил там разгром. Укради что-нибудь, подожги... ну, сам придумаешь. Только обязательно уничтожь компрессоры. Это понятно? Главное - компрессоры. 4558031 Мы - то есть Проспер и я - хотим, чтобы ты нашел автопарк и разгромил его. Как? Да как хочешь. Как хочешь, так и громи. Мне все равно. Главное - уничтожь компрессоры. 4558040 Слушай, платят за то, чтобы все взрывать! Такая работа не может не нравиться. 4558049 Вот деньги. Теперь отправляйся к свалке и уничтожь компрессоры. 4558058 Эй, кое-кто для нас очень дорог! 4558066 Ага. Быстро-быстро. Понимаю. 4558077 Я вижу в этом серьезную проблему. Люди могут решить, что это я дал приказ наступать. 4558086 Посмотрите на их снаряжение, только гляньте. Боже, все самого высокого качества. 4558094 Если люди подумают, что это я привел отряд спецназначения, они скажут: Гакумба богат, он забирает наши деньги и прячет на тайных банковских счетах! Гакумба покупает целые армии, словно игрушечных солдатиков! 4558098 Вот бы вы на самом деле были богаты. Мы бы тогда накупили крутого барахла. 4558102 Проклятье. Посмотрите на эту крошку. Интересно, может Шакал для нас такое достать? 4558110 Но как пронести все через границу? Никто не проберется в страну сегодня. 4558118 Вы еще тут. Отлично. Нам нужен наемник. 4558126 Можем предложить работу с хорошей оплатой. 4558131 Мне нужен человек, который умеет делать дело и молчать об этом. 4558135 Ха. Этот парень не болтает. Он профессионал. 4558142 Вы - серьезный человек, важный. Люди с вами разговаривают. Как они отзываются обо мне? 4558147 Никто ничего не знает. Давайте лучше о деле. 4558154 Скажите ему. 4558159 Поблизости расквартирован отряд специального назначения. Наемные стволы. Вооружены до зубов. Им платят за то, что они парашютируются и хватают... 4558163 Ему не нужно об этом знать. 4558170 Есть отряд специального назначения. Наемники. С очень хорошим снаряжением. 4558175 О, да. Артиллерия высшего класса. 4558179 А вот кто является ее целью... 4558183 Нет. Это неважно. 4558190 Да ничего страшного, если он узнает. 4558195 Они здесь ради большой шишки из СНС. Но если они заберут нашего врага, с кем мы будем сражаться? 4558199 Переходите к делу! 4558203 Спецназ выбрал удобную позицию: в пустыне, два километра на юго-восток. 4558210 Отряд сейчас находится в пустыне, километрах в двух на юго-восток отсюда. 4558215 Вот в чем проблема: они здесь, чтобы забрать кого-то из СНС. Если им это удастся, люди будут думать, что это дело рук Гакумбы. 4558222 Гакумба не хочет, чтобы кто-то решил, что он к этому причастен. Это испортит его репутацию. 4558227 Хватит, прошу. Все, что нужно сделать - найти этих людей и уничтожить их транспорт. 4558231 СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ в их транспорте. Рации, канистры с водой, боеприпасы - все, что у них есть. 4558238 И тогда люди подумают, что я сотрудничаю с чужаками. Как нехорошо! 4558243 Значит, вам нужно найти их укрытие и уничтожить все снаряжение. 4558247 Крутые парни не настолько суровы, чтобы сражаться без патронов, пайков и воды. 4558255 Это наша война. Африка для африканцев. Нам не нужно иностранного вмешательства - кроме вашего, конечно. 4558264 Отправляйтесь в южную пустыню. Найдите отряд и уничтожьте его снаряжение. После этого им хана. Вот, здесь оплата. 4558273 Я припомню вам вашу грубость, сэр. 4558281 Так перейдем уже к главному! 4558347 Как вы это допустили? 4558352 Спасибо за мнение, что я контролирую все в этой стране. 4558356 Это недопустимо! Они заберут все золото и ничего не останется! МЫ были первыми, старый король пришел к НАМ. 4558360 Он разговаривал со всеми, с СНС и ОФОТ. Пытался использовать всех ради своей выгоды. Вот почему у него есть золото, а у нас - война. 4558364 Это неправильно. СНС заберет все золото. Что тогда будет с нами? Проклятье! 4558372 Ну, что еще? 4558377 А-а. Отлично, почему бы и нет. 4558381 Нужна работа? Нам как раз нужен безымянный подонок вроде тебя. 4558388 А ты вовремя, чувак. 4558396 Ого! 4558401 Ты же тот парень, я о тебе слышал. 4558405 Этот парень крут. 4558412 Хэй! Где был? Мы тебя ждали. 4558420 Знаешь, что у этой богом забытой страны когда-то был король? Я не шучу, чувак. 4558425 У мужика тогда была куча денег из Европы. А потом он свалил. Вот только сейчас решил вернуться со всем своим золотом. 4558429 А золота у него ОЧЕНЬ много. 4558436 Карбонель очень весел, потому что вернулся наш старый король. 4558441 А с собой он привез свои деньги. 4558445 Да, Кгоси хочет вернуть себе свой трон. Думает, что его можно купить. 4558452 Это золото - из наших шахт. Оно принадлежит нам. 4558457 Конечно, конечно. Это вы ему скажите. 4558461 Золото находится в оазисе посреди северо-восточной пустыни. Миллионы долларов, укрытые брезентом! 4558465 И все это под "защитой" тупых горилл из СНС. 4558472 Черт побери! Я его с радостью продам ему. 4558477 Золото находится в северо-восточном оазисе. Его охраняет СНС. 4558481 Кгоси привез золото, чтобы оплатить мирное соглашение. Он не понимает, что это невозможно. 4558493 Нужен подонок вроде тебя, чтобы отправиться туда и найти золото, потом отправить нам весточку с координатами. 4558497 Не прикасайтесь к сокровищам! Они не ваши. 4558501 В любом случае, ему одному не унести. 4558508 Мы нанимаем вас не для того, чтобы забрать золото, а только чтобы убить охраняющих его людей. 4558513 Конечно, поручить это дело своим бойцам мы не можем. Должен действовать посторонний человек, вроде вас. 4558517 Найди золото и скинь нам координаты по сотовому. Вот и все. 4558525 Король хочет перед смертью восстановить преемственность, передать трон своему сыну. Этого не случится. Во всяком случае, пока я жив. 4558534 Все понятно? Найди оазис. Убей охрану. Передай координаты по сотовому. Все будет нормально. 4558543 Пускай идет. 4558551 Не смеем вас задерживать, сэр. 4558562 Вы только что выполнили свое последнее задание для СНС. 4558570 Отлично, вы здесь. 4558579 Противостояние с СНС длится уже долго. Обе стороны относятся к нему терпимо, потому что все понимают. 4558591 Но все меняется. Это вы изменили их. ОФОТ здесь чрезвычайно силен - этого не понимает даже его лидер. Поэтому я решил устранить Куасси и восстановить контроль над севером. Я стану вестником стабильности и мира. 4558603 Только вы можете выполнить это задание. 4973244 Куасси сейчас у водопада Гока. С ним всего пара телохранителей! Он будет легкой мишенью. 4558616 Всего одна пуля потребуется. 4558621 Вместе мы сможем определять будущее этой страны. 4558629 Самуэль, открой дверь. 4973119 Я буду ждать новостей от вас. 4558639 Ого, смотрите, кто здесь. Парень, который работает на всех. Пора положить этому конец. 4558647 Э-э-эй! 4558652 Сегодня добрый день для нас, друг! 4558660 Знаешь, такое положение с ОФОТ существует уже давно. Все к нему привыкли, все понимают. 4558669 Но я умею видеть сокрытое. Так сказал важный человек - сам майор Тамбосса. 4558676 Сейчас СНС сильнее, чем когда-либо. Благодаря тебе, мой друг! Так провернем НАСТОЯЩЕЕ дело, уничтожим ОФОТ на севере, раз и навсегда! 4973224 Одно движение! Один вождь! 4972974 Понимаешь, о чем я? Я хочу, чтобы Гакумба умер. 4558684 Ты лучше всех подходишь для этого задания. 4558689 Он в своей лачуге на Табамоласте. Думает, это тайное укрытие, но я знаю путь туда. Надо подняться по реке до водопада Гока. 4558697 Сделаешь все, вернешься, и мы выпьем! Вот. 4558702 Будет еще. Это очень богатая страна, и скоро она станет НАШЕЙ страной! 4558710 Все хорошо. Выпусти его. 4558719 Это важно. 4558728 Что за спешка? 4558740 Шевелитесь! 4558745 Мы почти на месте! 4558749 Еще немного! 4558753 Кагаме! Смотри, куда идешь! 4558757 Держитесь вместе! Нельзя потерять кого-нибудь в буре! 4558761 Где Мутара? Он еще с нами? 4558769 А ТЫ здесь откуда? 4558774 Не двигайся. 4972884 Все чисто! Но будьте настороже! 4558782 Главный вопрос теперь: что мне делать с тобой? 4558791 Положение ухудшилось. В Лебоа-Секо - полный бардак, и с этим нужно что-то делать. Только вот мои люди в таких условиях бесполезны. 4558800 Кажется, ты в порядке. Ран нет, голова на месте. 4558796 Хочешь выбраться отсюда, да? Нет проблем. Подгоним грузовик, используешь его как укрытие. Но не забесплатно. 4973102 Возвращайся на север и убей Гакумба. Это не сложно: он общается с солдатами, стоя в кузове грузовика. Во весь рост, на виду. 4973387 Заботься о себе самостоятельно. Когда буря утихнет, ступай к Сефапейн - мы будем ждать там. 4558817 Все слушайте! Движемся на юг! Возьмите грузовик и отгоните его в тень! 4558826 Да хватит уже! Вы ничего не сможете поделать! 4558831 Хотите жить - оставайтесь со мной! 4558835 Сосредоточьтесь, животные! Это же просто песчаная буря! 4558839 Справа смотрите! СПРАВА! 4558843 Рассыпаться! Что вы в кучу сбиваетесь? 4558847 Ну, давайте же, ублюдки! 4558851 Не вылезай, Мутара! Не хочу пристрелить тебя по ошибке! 4558859 Ты! Не двигайся. 4558868 Все чисто! Держим периметр! 4558876 Думал, тебя нет в живых. Ты как, в порядке? 4558881 Эта буря - просто чертов ужас. 4558898 На севере положение - очень тяжелое. Нас прессуют. Нужно понять, как реагировать. 4558902 Кости целы? Пулевых нет? 4558889 Хочешь выбраться отсюда, да? Нет проблем. Подгоним грузовик, используешь его как укрытие. Но не забесплатно. 4973280 Возвращайся в Лебоа и убей Куасси. Это будет не сложно: мужик общается с солдатами, стоя в кузове грузовика. На виду, во весь рост. Да ты справишься. 4973382 Когда утихнет буря, ты сможешь отправиться на юг. 4558910 Мы будем на перекрестке. Пока, приятель. 4558915 Мы закончили. Собираемся... Пит, ты поедешь со мной... расскажу по дороге. 4559121 Лодка готова, все погружено. Только нужен человек, который присмотрит за грузом. 4559125 Два часа. Отлично. 4559129 Нет, только не он. Нужно найти кого-то, кто умеет молчать. 4559137 Все, вопрос снят. 4559146 Приветствую в Бова-Секо. Хорошо сработал с Гакумба. Он заслужил. 4559163 Так. Я беру на себя определенную ответственность. Здешний начальник - майор Тамбосса - ничего не знает об этом, и лучше, если так и останется. Это понятно? 4559170 Вот ведь в чем дело: ситуация такова, что у военачальников на юге появилась реальная возможность объединить силы. Если это случится, малые, вроде тебя и меня, потеряют работу. Или даже хуже - окажутся за бортом с пулей в голове. 4559182 Итак. Чтобы этого не случилось, я хорошенько поворошу муравейник. Похоже, у твоего друга Шакала на его острове устроен здоровый склад оружия. У озера Сеголо. Я проработал маршрут, по которому это оружие можно переправить прямо в город, под флагом ОФОТ. Тамбосса будет уверен, что это дело рук Фронта, мы же останемся чисты. 4559190 У меня есть шкипер. Все нужные люди получили свою долю. Осталось найти человека, который проследит за товаром. 4559195 Ну, что? Интересует? 4559203 Хорошо. Отправляйся на остров, к лодке. Шкипер позаботится об остальном. 4559212 Скоро мы уже будем сражаться на этой идиотской войне. А потом я устрою тебе встречу с майором. 4559222 Только посмотрите передачи по телевидению. Дети в наших лагерях умирают от дизентерии. Ужас, ужас! Ой как грустно! Когда люди видят такое, у них на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Они собирают деньги и посылают их страдающим. 4559231 Вот только ни один цент до этих бедняг не добирается. 4559227 Доберется. Когда-нибудь. А пока пусть лучше деньги попадают к нам, мы знаем, как ими правильно распорядиться. 4973218 Конечно, знаете. 4559239 Если ты ищешь работу, то она у нас есть. 4559247 Рад тебя видеть. Наслышан, наслышан. Мы бы хотели обсудить с тобой одно дело. 4559255 Давай, скажи ему. 4559260 Мы уверены... 4559264 Нет. Я "уверен". 4559268 Я. Куасси. 4973169 Да... ОФОТ шантажирует наших друзей на западе, ограничивая поставки медикаментов. 4559272 Так грубо! 4559279 Объединенный-фронт-чего-то-там получает очень много лекарств от соседей. Знаете, как? 4559284 В результате шантажа. Вот как: захватывают какой-нибудь важный груз, скажем, топливо; соседняя страна в отчаянии, готова заплатить тем, чем прикажут. 4972868 Вот видите? Шантаж работает! 4559291 Соседняя страна купила какое-то количество природного газа. Поезд с ним сейчас застрял в депо. Наш план - взорвать цистерны и сорвать сделку. 4559296 Железнодорожная станция находится в полутора километрах к западу от Пала, прямо на краю пустыни. 4559303 Вот мне и пришла в голову идея: что, если ты взорвешь поезд? А? 4559308 Ах, да... Железнодорожная станция находится в полутора километрах к западу от Пала, прямо на краю пустыни. 4559312 Совсем просто! Одно движение и - БАХ! 4559319 Мы хотим, чтобы ты отправился прямо на железнодорожную станцию и взорвал цистерны с природным газом. 4559324 Теперь: цистерны очень прочные. Из винтовки их не прострелить. Придется подойти вплотную и установить взрывное устройство. 4559331 Ты профессионал, и потому знаешь, как эти цистерны прочны. 4559336 Из винтовки их не прострелить. Придется подойти вплотную и установить взрывное устройство. 4559340 И пускай взовьется огонь! 4559348 А когда газа не станет... - не станет и медикаментов. 4973348 Ах, ах. Как печально. 4559357 Это просто, правда. Отправляйся к железнодорожной станции и установи взрывное устройство на цистерну с природным газом. 4559362 Вот плата за беспокойство. 4559370 Пока-пока! 4559378 У крутых парней нет лишнего времени! 4559389 Знаете, что люди говорят? Они говорят, что вы все собираетесь покинуть страну. 4559394 Вранье. Ничему не верьте. Вы же заплатили нам за работу? Значит, мы будем работать. 4559398 В Африку Бастион привели деньги. Не будет денег - не будет и наемников. 4559402 Так пусть золотишко продолжает сыпаться, тогда проблем не будет. 4559406 Конечно, вот о чем вы думаете. Не о работе. Не о том, как сделать Африку сильной. 4559410 Ах, так вот над чем вы трудитесь? Я-то не знал. Своих ребят посылаете делать грязную работу, а когда становится туго, приводите наемников. Типа, это сделает Африку сильной, да? 4559498 Между теплицами есть навес, под которым стоят поливальные насосы. 4559503 Нужно, чтобы ты их уничтожил. Ты же у нас умница, придумаешь, как это сделать. 4559418 Доктор Гакумба хочет сказать, что у нас есть работа, и мы ищем человека, который согласится ее выполнить. Вроде тебя, приятель. 4559426 Хочешь поработать? Есть дело, как раз для тебя. Я планирую ударить по жилью СНС. 4559434 СНС обеспечивает безопасность одной европейской агрокомпании. Знаешь таких типов: приезжают в костюмах-тройках, чтобы встроить свой бизнес в здешнюю экосистему. 4559439 Вот, солдаты СНС охраняют фермы, а компания в ответ снабжает их всякой крольчатиной. 4559446 Чертовы солдаты здесь питаются, как члены королевской семьи. Знаешь, в чем секрет? 4559451 Им платят эти парни из агрокомпании. Типа, услуга за услугу. 4559455 СНС охраняет фермы, компания в ответ заваливает СНС жратвой. 4559462 МЫ хотим, чтобы ТЫ положил конец этому сотрудничеству. Ферма находится в предгорье, на востоке от города. 4559470 То, что они делают здесь - загрязняют воду и землю - просто аморально. 4559475 Ага, точно. Но главное, что СНС, благодаря этому, получает преимущество. 4559479 Их солдаты охраняют ферму на востоке от города. В ее центре - несколько теплиц. 4559490 Между теплицами есть навес, под которым стоят поливальные насосы. Тебе нужно их уничтожить. 4559511 Тогда ученые поймут, что СНС никого не может защитить. Конечно, если вы справитесь с заданием. 4559520 Суть понятна? Комплекс теплиц, навес со всякими насосами и трубами - разнеси его. 4559525 Платим камнями, как обычно. 4559533 Кажется, вы его оскорбили. 4559541 Дело ваше. 4559552 Добрые люди, нужно быть осторожнее! Враг повсюду! Он словно змея в высокой траве, крокодил в мутной воде! Не ждите, бейте первыми, как только его увидите! 4559557 Добрые люди, защищайте свою страну! Аспиды СНС проникли в заповедник Лейк-Роуд, к югу от аэропорта. Отправляйтесь туда, добрые люди, прогоните змей прочь! Открутите им головы, вырвите клыки, лишите яда! Покажите, что мы не боимся ядовитых гадов из СНС! 4559561 Говорит радио "Свобода". 4559565 Мы дарим эту музыку всем добрым людям! Впустите ее в свое сердце! Будьте храбры! Делайте то, что должно быть сделано! 4559628 Давненько не виделись. 4559636 Думаю, мы снова будем работать вместе. 4559644 Это сам Мясник. 4559652 Замечательно. Профессионал. Тот, кого мы искали. 4559657 Рад видеть снова. 4559664 Мы с майором только что разговаривали о том радиоведущем. 4559669 Мощность пропагандистской машины в этой стране впечатляет, без шуток. 4559673 Это все ложь. 4559677 Да, конечно. Только во время передач ОФОТ. 4559684 Давайте поговорим о деле. Как тебе радиопередача? Возмутительная ложь, да? 4559689 Я хочу, чтобы радио "Свобода" замолчало. Раз и навсегда. 4559696 Мы хотим прикрыть станцию. Уже известно, что вещание осуществляется из автомобиля. Именно поэтому наши солдаты не могли найти передатчик. 4559701 Сегодня утром, в девять часов, их передвижная станция остановилась у деревни Вилегол. 4559708 Они ведь умные, эти ребята с передатчиком. Вещают не из здания. 4559713 У них есть фургон - настоящая передвижная станция. Но мы знаем, где они находятся сегодня. 4559717 Они прячутся в скалах над деревней Вилегол. Там никто сейчас не живет, так что свидетелей не будет. 4559724 Тебе нужно напасть на фургон и уничтожить станцию. 4559729 Да, в одиночку. Понимаю, будет непросто. Но, по крайней мере, на твоей стороне элемент неожиданности. 4559733 Это простая работа. Всего-то и нужно, что взорвать генератор. 4559740 Они выбрали хорошее место. Если я пошлю взвод, они его заметят и успеют удрать или подготовиться к обороне. 4559745 Но если послать одного человека... Ты нападешь неожиданно. Нужно просто взорвать генератор. 4559749 У такого сильного и быстрого бойца затруднений не возникнет. 4559757 Надеюсь, ты согласишься нам помочь. Ложь этих людей опасна для всех. 4559766 Конечно, мы заплатим. 4559771 Уничтожение генератора запорет им передатчик. Запомни название: деревня Вилегол. 4559779 Бесполезно давить на человека в моем положении. 4559798 Это рискованно. 4559803 В чем риск? МОЕМУ народу это не повредит. 4559807 Но вы не готовы начинать войну с другой страной. 4559811 А кто говорит, что будет война? Мистер Гривз, вы все понимаете слишком буквально. За этот ужас отвечать будем НЕ МЫ. 4559815 Нет! Мы будем молиться за несчастных жертв трагедии. 4559819 Это нас ОБЪЕДИНИТ. Единая Африка! Как звучит! Вот что нам нужно. Слишком много праздности вокруг. Трагедия же СПЛОТИТ людей вокруг главной цели. 4559827 Удивительно, как ты только выжил! 4559835 Привет. 4559843 А я помню тебя. Разве такое забудешь. 4559851 Вот отличный человек для такого задания. 4559856 Умеет не болтать лишнего. 4559863 Кто-то должен разорвать трубопровод. 4559868 Не просто трубопровод! 4559872 Конечно. Люди Мбантуве качают воду за границу, получая в обмен деньги. 4559876 Это нерв моего врага! 4559883 Слышал, ты знаешь, как работать со взрывчаткой. Нужно, чтобы кто-то позаботился о большом трубопроводе. 4559888 Мбантуве продает соседям пресную воду. ОФОТ не должен наживаться на лишениях нашего народа. 4559895 Трубопровод сейчас ремонтируется, так что он весьма уязвим. 4559900 Точка удара - на стройплощадке. В полукилометре на запад от насосной станции озера Сеголо. 4559907 На трубопроводе случится серьезная авария. Совсем скоро. 4559912 Конечно, в подобном мы не можем быть замешаны. Это все должно быть делом рук наемного сотрудника. 4559919 Эта труба очень большая. Потребуется много взрывчатки. 4559924 Ее можно найти у шахты "Таэмоко". 4559928 Но шахта находится на вражеской территории, друг мой. На западе. Нужно быть очень осторожным. 4559935 Труба наиболее уязвима там, где она проходит по строительной площадке. Может, метров двести от озера. 4559940 Но сначала нужно отправиться к алмазной шахте "ТэМо"... и увести немного тротила. 4559944 Шахта находится на вражеской территории. Операция не из легких. 4559952 Гривз переживает. Он очень беспокоится за людей, жизнь которых зависит от воды. 4559957 Но ведь это война. Потери неизбежны. Все, что мы делаем, - ради общего блага, ради сильной Африки. 4559965 Здесь деньги. Взрывчатку возьмешь на алмазной шахте. Цель - трубопровод на строительной площадке. 4559970 Удачи. 4559978 Гривз, вы же сказали, что это - друг! 4559986 Видно же, что хочет работать. 4560002 ...Это я и пытаюсь вам объяснить. В этот раз он не ПРОДАЕТ оружие. Он его РАЗДАЕТ. 4560010 Не смеши меня. Он же торговец оружием! Чтобы жить, он должен торговать. 4560014 А он затаился. Что-то замыслил. Я точно вам говорю. 4560022 Все, хватит. Я хочу, чтобы вы сосредоточились на главном - на людях! Они нас больше не слушают. Не повинуются приказам. ОНИ - источник опасности, а не этот Шакал. 4560030 Отлично. Вот такой человек нам и нужен. 4560038 Он - свободный агент. Никак с нами не связан. 4560046 Рад снова видеть. Как раз тебя мы и ждали - есть ответственная работенка. 4560054 Вы сказали, что хотите независимого агента. Вот ваш человек, лучший. 4560062 Стране не хватает морфия. Достать нереально, совсем никак. 4560067 Люди впадают в ужас, когда заходит речь о хирургической операции. Они используют что угодно, чтобы заглушить боль: выпивку, пары краски. Я видел, как мужчина пил растворитель. 4560074 Мы хотим ограничить ввоз анестетиков в страну. Нам надоели операции и чудесные выздоровления. 4560079 Когда мы стреляем во врага, он должен умереть прямо на улице, а не отлеживаться в больнице под присмотром смазливых медсестер. 4560086 Дефицит нам на руку, правда. Меньше операций - меньше солдат выживают. У ОФОТ имеется небольшой запас закиси азота. Нужно его уничтожить. Газовые баллоны находятся в старой стоматологической клинике, к западу от Порт-Селао. 4560094 Рядом с бывшей стоматологической клиникой, на западе от Порт-Селао, хранятся несколько баллонов с закисью азота. 4560099 В грузовике, на правой стороне улицы. 4560103 Видишь? Иногда все бывает даже слишком просто. 4560110 Баллоны сложены в грузовике, примерно на уровне груди. Их прекрасно видно всем вокруг. 4560115 Неподвижная цель, которая даже сдачи дать не может. Справишься? 4560122 Эти баллоны можно уничтожить любым удобным способом. Задействуй воображение. Главное - чтобы они ВСЕ были уничтожены. 4560127 Посмотрим, как гладко будут проходить операции, если пациенты будут в сознании. Ха! 4560135 Мистер Гривз научился принимать особенности нашей работы! Всегда нужно искать положительные стороны! 4560140 Итак? 4560148 Мы заплатим камешками, как и обычно. Так, еще раз, для уверенности: стоматологическая клиника, уничтожить баллоны с газом. 4560153 Мы друг друга поняли? 4560161 Куда он? 4560169 Серьезный человек. Делает то, что хочет. 4560193 Худшая идея, что я слышал в этом году. 4560180 Уверяю вас, Гривз, я все хорошо обдумал. Все пройдет наилучшим образом. 4560185 Говорить легко. Вы сейчас у руля. Только предупреждаю: НЕ ВЗДУМАЙТЕ меня отстранять. Я слишком много для вас сделал. 4560197 Благодарю за совет. 4560214 Входите, друг мой. У меня прекрасные новости. 4560231 Слышал, вы работали на ОФОТ! Все нормально, входите, здесь все друзья. 4560243 Я разговаривал с Мбантуве. Мы решили, что пора положить конец противостоянию. Люди страдают. Слишком много боли. Пусть это закончится. 4560255 Вот. Отнесите это Мбантуве. Он сейчас на пивоварне Секо. Скажите, что я принимаю его условия. Ну же, берите. 4560267 В ответ он даст вам дипломат с алмазами. Принесите его сюда, и мы будем знать, что пришли к соглашению. 4560205 Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет... 4560284 Береги себя, "приятель". Все вокруг меняется. 4560293 Проводите. 4560303 Лодка готова, все погружено. Только человек нужен, чтобы за ней присмотрел. 4560312 Два часа. Отлично. 4560316 Нет, только не он. Нужно найти кого-то, кто умеет молчать. 4560341 Все, вопрос снят. 4560333 Отлично! Ты справился - Куасси мертв. Вопрос в том, что нам делать дальше. 4560354 Ты слышал, что творится? Английский Бастион собирает манатки и покидает страну. - Вот так-то. Я десять лет командовал этими мальчишками в Анголе, и вот как они мне отплатили! 4560349 Теперь мы сами по себе, дружище. И выжить мы сможем, только если все будем предвидеть наперед. 4560365 Я много думал об этом. Весьма вероятно, что военачальники в Бова-Секо решат объединиться. Это значит - конец войне; ну, на какое-то время. И конец солдатам, вроде нас с тобой. 4560370 Начальникам всегда все сходит с рук. 4560374 А простых солдат выстраивают у стены и расстреливают. Так случается каждый раз. 4560381 Значит мы попробуем это предотвратить. Я знаю, что твой друг, Шакал, на острове рядом с Порт Селао прячет целую уйму оружия. 4560386 Мы доставим его в город, раздадим местным. Все это под флагом СНС, конечно. Спорю, это заставит моего босса вернуться в игру. 4560393 Нужно, чтобы шестеренки снова завертелись. Признайся, дружище: нам нужна работа! 4560398 Я нашел капитана, который поведет лодку. Теперь нужен кто-то, кто проследит за грузом. 4560402 Как насчет этого? Интересует? Могу тебя свести с большим человеком - Адди Мбантуве. 4560575 Может, так и лучше, правда. Я про эту чертовщину с Бастионом. 4560580 Паршиво, когда тебя так вот бросают. 4560584 Я твое мнение спрашивал? В стране еще есть люди. Будут работать на меня, уверен. Деньги всем нужны. 4560588 Будут работать на меня, вы хотели сказать. 4560592 Ну, это пока вы платите, Адди. У вас ведь есть и заботы. 4560596 Верно. От гражданских одни проблемы. Нужно взять их под контроль, а то становится небезопасно. Не нравится мне... 4560672 Да, в печах они сушат листья, чтобы потом растереть их в лекарственный порошок. Печи находятся в деревне Догон. 4560677 Да знаешь ты, спорю. Наверное, тебя там многие трупы помнят. 4560684 ТЕБЕ придется разнести эти печи по кирпичику. 4560689 И все придет в норму: ни у кого не будет лекарства. 4560696 Нужно, чтобы вы пробрались в деревню и разрушили сушильные печи. Все до единой. 4560701 Остальное сожги. 4560604 Ты еще болен? Не хочу тратить время на больного человека. 4560612 Он выглядит вполне здоровым. Думаю, он здоров. 4560620 Давненько! 4560628 Хо! Ну, как дела, приятель? Как насчет работенки? 4560636 Людей душит малярия. Кажется, у СНС есть лекарство. 4560641 Местное растение, артемизия, - очень сильное лекарство. Наши врачи прекрасно знают, как его применять. 4560648 СНС получили преимущество. Они поняли, как использовать растение, артемизию, чтобы помочь солдатам, страдающим от малярии. Нужно лишить их этого преимущества. 4560653 Все вокруг болеют. Ч-чертова чума просто. 4560660 Ага. Как я уже говорил, СНС высушивает растение, получая из него лекарство. 4560665 У них есть печки специальные. В деревне под названием Догон. 4560709 Это вина Тамбосса. Все из-за его эгоизма и желания всюду протащить любимчиков. Если СНС захочет узнать, куда делось их лекарство, пускай спрашивает своего главаря! 4560739 Занятой человек, как я погляжу. 4560718 Камни. Необработанные. 4560723 На всякий случай повторю: деревня Догон. Это у скал, кстати. Там нужно разрушить печи. 4560759 Вам нужно поговорить с Бастионом. Скажите, чтобы они вернулись. 4560755 Они не вернутся. Смотрите, что они со МНОЙ сделали. Бросили на мели. 4560767 Мы в опасном положении. Идешь по улице и чувствуешь, что от гражданских можно ожидать чего угодно. Они даже осмеливаются показывать мне свою злобу. Нарушают приказы. Я не знаю, что будет дальше. 4560763 С ними Шакал, вот в чем дело. Он что-то замышляет, точно говорю. 4560750 Довольно. Не хочу больше слышать об этом человеке. 4560779 Ну, вперед. Нам работать надо. Сегодня занимаемся торговцем оружием. 4560784 Ты ведь на таком специализируешься, как я помню. 4560791 Кажется, баблоны тебе не помешают, приятель. Сегодня займемся торговцем оружием. 4560796 Ты ведь на таком специализируешься, как я помню. 4560803 Ха-ха, жив! Давненько не виделись, приятель. К испытаниям готов? Ну, приступим. Есть у нас тут торговец оружием, от которого одни неприятности. 4560811 Я о тебе наслышан - умеешь довести дело до конца. 4560816 Мне сегодня нужен именно такой специалист. Цель больно крутая: торговец оружием. 4560823 СНС нашли тропинку на черный рынок. Несколько торговцев пушками теперь работаю только на них. 4560828 А это плохо. Нашим ребятам тоже нужны пушки. 4560839 Итак, сильный человек, вы должны передать послание труженику черного рынка. 4560844 Он немного заблуждается. Думает, что ставить на СНС - хорошее решение. Работает только с ними. 4560848 Вот как мне с ним поступить? Только объяснить всем вокруг него, что он неправ. 4560855 Его зовут Ябек. Он иорданец. Торгует своим барахлом с баржи на реке Нога. Территория СНС. 4560860 Мои люди не могут подобраться к нему, он знает их в лицо. 4560867 Он знает, что поступил нехорошо. Прячется от меня. Проворачивает свои дела на барже, чтобы всегда быть в движении. 4560872 Сейчас он в восточном рукаве реки Нога, за пересечением железных дорог. 4560879 Найди баржу и всади пулю Ябеку промеж глаз. 4560884 Можешь воспользоваться для этого его товаром, если хочешь. 4560891 Миру не нужны такие люди. Уверен, вы согласитесь. Отправляйтесь по реке, найдите баржу, затем избавьте нас от этой проблемы. 4560900 Надеюсь, все пройдет гладко! Вурхис вам заплатит. 4560909 Здесь карта. Баржу найти совсем просто. Завали Ябека и все. 4560914 Плата - как обычно. 4560922 Эй, смотри на песика! Он не может стоять на месте! 4560941 ...ха-ха, теперь скажите, как вы сумели достать эту штуку. 4560946 Да какая, к черту, разница? Пейте и все тут. 4560950 Такую бутылку не каждый день увидишь. 4560954 Вам повезло, что все мои друзья свалили. Теперь мне не с кем поделиться, кроме как с вами. 4560958 Вурхис, вы всегда злитесь! С утра до вечера, целыми днями, без выходных! Мне эта ваша черта очень нравится. 4561050 Вот почему мы поручаем это ВАМ! Вы зайдете туда, как крутой герой, и разделаетесь с ним. О, это будет потрясающе! 4560966 А вот плевать я на твою симпатию хотел. Не поработать ли нам? 4560974 Эй, может, сделаешь кое-что для нас? Если есть время, конечно. У нас тут делишко. 4560982 Наконец-то: кто-то, кто умеет работать. У тебя тут пара душонок на счету есть, спорю. 4560990 Хо! К нам пожаловал головорез. Как доктор прописал. 4560998 Нашему маленькому Эдемчику грозит опасность. Местный житель - натуральная заноза в заднице. 4561003 Учитель по имени Сет Уния учит СНС изготавливать бомбы. Чертовски опасная наука. 4561010 Сет Уния принадлежит к худшей породе людей. Он никого не убивает сам. Он учит других, как убивать. 4561015 Я не могу уважать такого человека. Уния был учителем, теперь он учит СНС устанавливать мины на дорогах. П-ф-ф. 4561022 Есть один засранец, работает на СНС. Обосновался в аудитории политеха. 4561030 Уния сейчас в политехникуме. Думает, что он в безопасности - потому что учитель. Сомневаюсь, что он протянет хотя бы неделю. 4561038 Мы просили его уйти, но Уния не понимает намеков, придется тебе сказать прямо. 4561043 Бах! 4561059 ОФОТ очень щедры. Они платят всегда. 4561068 Вот твои камни. Ступай на восток к политеху и убей Уния. 4561073 По рукам. 4561081 Эй, Вурхис! Он от нас уже устал! 4561089 А! Так вы тоже не любите профессоришек? 4561099 А в чем проблема? 4561108 ПРОБЛЕМА, Адди, - это когда две сильных собаки начинают дружить. Обычно они это делают, чтобы избавиться от ОСТАЛЬНОЙ СТАИ. 4561116 Гм. Не понимаю, о чем вы. 4561104 Конечно, не понимаешь. 4561124 Еще нет. 4561133 А, наш добрый друг! Заходите! 4561150 Итак. 4561167 Хорошие новости! Наша война подходит к концу. Оливер Тамбосса и я поговорили и пришли к соглашению. Люди слишком долго страдали. Слишком много бед выпало на их долю. Им нужен порядок и спокойствие! 4561178 Вот. 4561187 Отнесите это в Догон Седико, к Тамбосса. Скажите ему, что я принимаю его предложение! 4561194 Он в ответ передаст вам дипломат с алмазами - это знак доброй воли. Принесите его сюда, и мы поймем, что обо всем договорились. 4561211 Спроси себя: кто больше всех выиграет от этой сделки, приятель. 4561224 Не слушайте Вурхиса! Они слишком мнителен. Сегодня - знаменательный день для всей Африки! 4561523 Не понял, в чем дело?.. 4561528 Чувак, связь ни к черту. Слушай меня: нам нужны солдаты. 4561532 Ребята из СНС умеют работать! Не знаю, как ты, а я не хочу, чтобы мою голову насадили на кол. 4561536 И слышать не хочу! Кончатся патроны - скажи, чтобы брались за ножи. 4561544 Здесь вообще НИЧЕГО не работает, как надо. 4561549 Так, так, кто вернулся! Скажи по секрету, приятель: ты умеешь прыгать с одного небоскреба на другой? Или только пули можешь останавливать? 4561553 Мбантуве мертв. Думаю, ты уже знаешь. 4561566 Мне не очень интересна твоя судьба. Чувство обоюдно, не спорю. Но я по уши в дерьме. Быть сраным военачальником мне нахрен не нужно. 4561570 Я сыт по горло людишками с их проблемами. Нужен человек, который будет сидеть по ту сторону стола, и с которым я смогу вести дело. 4561574 То есть, никакого Тамбосса. 4561578 Нужно, чтобы ты убил его. Идеально подходишь для такого дела. 4561590 Он сейчас в Догон Седико. Вокруг полно охранников, так что придется тебе стрелять с двух рук. 4561595 Я хорошо заплачу. Здесь - все подробности. 4561603 Как только смогу, вернусь в штаб в порту. Когда все будет готово, найди меня там. 4561617 Гм, нет, здесь не получится. Река перегораживает путь. 4561622 Но мы можем пойти вот так. 4561626 Тогда путь к отступлению будет отрезан. 4561634 А, вот и ты. 4561651 Вот до чего все дошло. Я во главе целой операции. 4561656 Я собираюсь взять положение в свои руки, раз и навсегда. Покажем малышам, как делаются дела. 4561664 Мой первый приказ: избавиться от Мбантуве. Только аккуратно, без неуважения. Ты найдешь его на пивоварне. 4561676 С ним охрана, так что придется пробиваться. 4561681 Я плачу честно. Здесь все подробности. 4561694 Я буду в Порт-Селао. Найди меня, как все будет сделано. 4577324 "Присутствие объекта в стране является дестабилизирующим фактором. На нем всецело лежит ответственность за ввоз оружия в страну, что является нарушением совместно подписанного соглашения. Его репутация опасного торговца оружием полностью оправданна. 4577329 Объект - должен - быть - ликвидирован". 4577341 Твои старые клиенты не понимают, что меня невозможно убить. 4577336 А ты понимаешь? НИКТО меня не убьет. 4973422 НИКТО. 4973164 Я решаю, кому жить, а кому - умирать. Я! 4577353 Все пошло не по их плану. Я все еще дышу. А вот у тебя - малярия. 4577348 Можешь сказать им, что старался. Но это ведь их ни хрена не устроит. 4577361 Ты уволен, и ты знаешь об этом. У тебя был шанс, но ты его упустил. А поскольку люди, вроде тебя, работают только за деньги, ты мне больше не страшен. 4972875 Нужно тебе найти другую работу. 4577369 Знаешь, когда-то давно я прочел одну книгу. До сих пор каждый день ее вспоминаю. 4973399 Она помогает мне понять жизнь. В книге говорилось про людей - что движет ими. Все очень просто, на самом деле. 4973407 "Каждый живущий прежде всего ищет приложение своей силы". 4973284 "Сама жизнь есть воля к власти. Ничто другое значения не имеет". 4973352 Вот так. 4577393 Ты их не уничтожишь? Твои друзья обычно поступают именно так. 4577402 Стоп. Ты здесь не ради пленок? А, вот в чем дело. Понял. Таблетки можно достать в церкви, в Пала. Найди там священника, он поможет. 4577414 Конечно, если поторопишься. Только пленки отдай. 4577437 Ты ведь видел, война с каждым днем становится все ожесточенней. Это ведь нелепо - ради чего они сражаются? Зачем? Страна в руинах. Люди, алмазы, города… 4577442 Но война продолжается. При помощи оружия Шакала, конечно. Все это плохо кончится. Боюсь, мне суждено быть тому свидетелем. Есть во мне что-то от зеваки, похоже. 4577446 Слушай, если найдешь еще что-то из моих записей, пожалуйста, принеси их мне сюда, в бар. Мне они потребуются для книги. Сразу скажу: платить мне нечем. Могу предложить только свою ничего не стоящую дружбу. 4577477 Я брал интервью у разных людей на протяжении нескольких месяцев. У дипломатов, военачальников, гражданских - всех, кого мог убедить поговорить со мной. У меня есть потрясающие материалы. А потом солдаты отняли у меня пленки. Говорят, уничтожили их, но вдруг нет? Я не знаю. 4577482 Вряд ли я смогу их сам найти. Я не слишком хороший стрелок, как ты видишь. А нынче, если хочешь услышать выстрелы, достаточно выйти на улицу. 4577502 Так ты, ты не один из них. Я Рубен Олувагемби - независимый журналист. А ты здесь недавно. Это я по одежде понял, она слишком чистая. Кстати, ты рискуешь, говоря со мной - я тут как бы персона нон грата. Военачальникам не нравится книга, которую я пишу. 4577497 Книга о войне, конечно. И обо всех них. Но в основном - о торговце оружием, знаменитом Шакале. 5108707 На пленках был именно он. Ты знаешь, я на шестнадцати войнах в Африке побывал. На шестнадцати. И каждый раз встречал его. Он продавал оружие и зарабатывал деньги, когда миллионы людей страдали и погибали. Он думает, что может продолжать делать это без огласки. 5108702 Но не в этот раз. Все это вылезет на поверхность. Все о Шакале и военачальниках, о солдатах, детях с оружием, о неправительственных организациях. Я всю эту дрянь вытащу на свет. 5108697 Звучит пафосно, да. Надеюсь, хоть кто-нибудь услышит мои слова. 4577380 Люди никогда не меняются. Вот чертовы пленки. Устроит? Это все, что у меня есть. 4577514 Ты ведь наемник, я сразу понял. 4577522 Не забудь о пленках! 4577530 Мы можем друг другу помочь! 4577554 Не дергайся. 4577582 Думал, тебе не жить. Но ты сильнее, чем кажешься. 4577591 Но недостаточно, чтобы остановить СНС. 4577587 Они тебя знатно натянули. 4577598 Чем дольше тут остаешься, тем глубже проникает вирус. В конце концов, не останется никого, только зараза. И что же нужно делать? Конечно, изолировать больных. 4973196 Иначе ты просто подхватишь болезнь от них. 4577606 Это похоже на заразу. Вроде рака. - Ты поймешь еще. Им всегда мало, они гребут и гребут, пока не лопнут. Потом их место занимает кто-то другой, и все повторяется - он ведь тоже заражен. Каждая клеточка здесь заражена. 4577622 Выходит, наверху теперь новые люди. 4577627 Как думаешь, что будет ДАЛЬШЕ? 4577631 Да ты знаешь. Весь МИР уже знает. Сначала они возьмут все, до чего дотянутся. Будут грабить магазины, банки. Потом начнут строить людей у стены и расстреливать. Потом станут рубить руки детям, перерезать сухожилия. Потом займутся женщинами. 4973114 Неважно, кто главный. Бойня всегда одинакова. 4577638 Думал, тебе не жить. Ты сильнее, чем кажешься. 4577647 Но недостаточно, чтобы остановить ОФОТ. 4577643 Они тебе знатно натянули. 4577655 Оставайся здесь. 4577660 И следи за тылом, если хочешь жить. 4577669 Не двигайся, а то я перережу тебе глотку. 4973377 А, это ты. 4577682 Если ты тут, чтобы печать поставить на мирном договоре, то уже поздно. 4577691 Соглашение о мире! Что за ерунда. Ломают комедию. 4577695 Думаешь, этим людям был нужен мир? Им нужно немного обособленности, они хотят, чтобы мир не смотрел на них так пристально, чтобы они могли продолжать грабить и насиловать. Под прикрытием мирного договора, как ты понимаешь. 4577714 Они будут думать, что это твоих рук дело, грязного наемника, который за деньги свою мать прикончит. Это хорошо. Значит, снова начнется война. 4577719 Начнем с кровопускания. Вылечим этих засранцев, вытащим заразу из их вен. Ты и я. 4577731 Ты меня не остановишь. Думаешь, я про тебя не знаю? Не знаю, зачем ты здесь? Да очнись, я был ТАКИМ ЖЕ. 4577755 Это скоро закончится. 4577763 Я положу конец их играм. И они знают об этом. Пускай попробуют меня проклясть, после того как я им бошки откручу. 4577771 Что у тебя там? Алмазы? 4577941 Дай-ка мне портфель. 4577946 Все здесь. Отлично. 4973305 Они нам пригодятся. 4577953 Второй отвезет эти алмазы на границу, подкупит охрану, так что проблем с проходом не будет. 4972955 Гражданские сегодня соберутся в лагерях. Все, до последнего оборванца. 4973291 Когда сделка будет завершена, этот человек - 4973210 ты, или я - прострелит себе голову. 4577961 Я заложил динамит вон там, у выступа скалы. 4577966 Детонационный шнур применить не получится, так что один из нас должен будет сам подняться туда и подрубить взрыватели прямо к автомобильному аккумулятору. 4577970 Обвал перегородит дорогу и не даст солдатам догнать беженцев. 4973018 Ну и убьет беднягу, который его вызовет. 4973088 То есть - тебя или меня. 4577977 СНС и Фронт все еще гоняются за гражданскими. Думают, сумеют всех перебить или затащить обратно. 4577982 Теперь будут умирать только виновные. 4973158 Я бы сделал все сам, вот только времени нет. 4973416 Лучший вариант действий - продумать все с начала до конца. Каждая раковая клетка должна быть уничтожена. Включая тебя и меня. Если не доведем дело до конца - все пойдет прахом. Фарс начнется с начала, как всегда. 4577791 Почти готово. 4578011 Хватит терять время. 4578019 Отличный пистолет. Никогда не клинит. 4973136 Один выстрел - все, что тебе надо. 4973240 Ты ведь на последней стадии, как и я. Но мы можем сами поставить точку. 4578027 Хорошо. Ты знаешь, куда идти. Через час я буду мертв. И ты тоже. 4972911 Африка снова побеждает. 4577782 Вот так. 4577998 Так что выбираешь? Алмазы или динамит? Решать тебе. 4973037 Больше никто в СНС об этом не знает! Другие солдаты не будут столь дружелюбны! 4973254 И осторожнее там. Это секретное задание; значит, каждый встречный - враг. Даже СНС. 4973362 Эй! Последнее напутствие. Даже ребята из СНС будут стрелять по тебе, если заметят. Так что берегись. 4973010 Не забудьте - задание секретное, ребята из ОФОТ о нем не знают. Не ждите от них никакой помощи! 4973097 Ты будешь сам по себе, приятель. Не ожидай помощи, даже от нас! 4973205 Береги себя. Не люблю терять хороших бойцов. 4973299 Готовься к неожиданностям. Я бы на твоем месте готовился... 4973372 Дерьмовый мир. И с каждым днем все хуже и хуже. 4973235 Убей, или убьют тебя. Вот так, приятель! Выбирай, на чьей ты стороне! 4973078 Друзей тут ни у кого нет, приятель! Запомни это и следи за тылом! 4973146 Покроши там все на куски, приятель. 4973324 Все, что нужно сделать - это добраться до озера Сеголо. Остров называется Селака-что-то-там. 4973273 Ну и отлично. 4973342 Никто об этом не знает, понятно? Парни из ОФОТ будут стрелять, если увидят тебя. Ты теперь сам за себя! 5160192 Лады, поехали... 5160222 Эй, сэр... извините за задержку. 5160257 Значит, едем в "отель в Пала". Да, я знаю, где это. 5160146 Вам повезло, что в Пала остался всего один отель. 5160475 Видите самолет? В ближайшее время других не будет. На этом выбрались богачи. Теперь вас отсюда могут вытащить только деньги и связи. 5160252 Идиот чертов. 5160211 Никто больше не следует правилам. 5160236 Я говорил, что самолет улетел, но они мне не поверили. Думают, что большие самолеты еще вернутся. Что тут еще скажешь? 5160156 Только гляньте. Засуха. Из-за пожаров сплошные потери. У моего брата было отличное бунгало и хлев со скотом. Он был почти богачом, а в пожаре потерял все. Теперь он уехал из страны. 5160340 Но он еще вернется. 5160431 Снова Радио Свободы несет правду всем, кто ее ищет. А правда в том, что вы нужны своей стране. Берегитесь заразы СНС. Да, зараза мучает нашу прекрасную страну, и имя ей - С-Н-С. Подобно любой заразе, с ней нужно бороться. Взгляните друг на друга, братья и сестры в ОФОТ. Вы видите свет. Вы видите путь с свободе и спасению. Восстаньте, братья и сестры, восстаньте и вылечите свою страну от заразы СНС. 5119680 Снова Радио Свободы несет правду всем, кто ее ищет. А правда в том, что вы нужны своей стране. Берегитесь заразы СНС. Да, зараза мучает нашу прекрасную страну, и имя ей - С-Н-С. Подобно любой заразе, с ней нужно бороться. Взгляните друг на друга, братья и сестры в ОФОТ. Вы видите свет. Вы видите путь с свободе и спасению. Восстаньте, братья и сестры, восстаньте и вылечите свою страну от заразы СНС. 5160061 Ди-джей им не нравится. Может, он музыку хорошую ставит, кто знает. 5160202 Вы куда это собрались? 5160441 Я с пассажиром. Везу его в городской отель. 5160162 Ага. Вы из аэропорта? 5160272 Да, сэр. Из аэропорта. 5160345 Джентльмены... вы же тут стоите весь день? На обратном пути я привезу вам холодного пива. Вы ведь пьете пиво? 5160177 Ага... 5160412 Пиво? Да, мы его пьем. Давай живее. Проезжай. 5160172 Да, сэр, спасибо вам. До скорой встречи, сэр. 5160055 Иностранцы! Не обижайтесь, сэр. Эти ополченцы... приходят в нашу страну, крадут все, ничего нам не оставляют. 5160117 Солдаты на него напали, но это не нормально. Все налаживается. Вы увидите. 5160485 Сейчас тут много солдат. Это хорошо. Они обычно сами собой заняты. 5160045 Пусть это вас не беспокоит. Парни выпускают пар. Вы же помните, каково это? 5160098 Каждый думает, как выбраться из страны. Тут только дураки остаются. 5160282 Дураки и таксисты. 5160186 Так, сэр, мы на месте. Добрались живыми. 5160355 Эй, вы в порядке? Выглядите плохо. Устали, наверное. Долгий перелет. Пойдемте внутрь. Выходите из такси... 5160088 Так, идемте... 5160511 Эй, сэр... извините за задержку. 5160516 В отель, да? Его легко найти. Он всего один остался. 5160382 Видите самолет? Наверное, последний. Теперь отсюда могут выбраться только богачи. 5160335 Идиот чертов. 5160466 Никто больше не следует правилам. 5160373 Они едут за самолетом. Я сказал, что он не вернется, но... Ладно, сами увидят. 5160330 Только поглядите. Засуха. Из-за пожаров сплошные убытки. Не поверите, как быстро они распространяются. Мой брат лишился дома за 30 минут, даже быстрее. 5160123 Ди-джей им не нравится. Может, он музыку хорошую ставит, кто знает. 5160311 Ага... 5160242 Я с пассажиром. Везу его в городской отель. 5160446 Ага. Вы из аэропорта? 5160461 Да, сэр. Из аэропорта. 5160070 Джентльмены... вы же тут стоите весь день? На обратном пути я привезу вам холодного пива. Вы ведь пьете пиво? 5160417 Ага... 5160456 Пиво? Да, мы его пьем. Давай живее. Проезжай. 5160227 Да, сэр, спасибо вам. До скорой встречи, сэр. 5160496 Иностранцы! Не обижайтесь, сэр. 5160407 Только посмотрите. Прямо посередине дороги. Раньше такого не бывало, а теперь... эти солдаты... водят, как сумасшедшие. 5160319 Не беспокойтесь. Скоро все придет в норму. Вот увидите. 5160425 Теперь тут много солдат. Это нормально. Они заняты собой. 5160401 С этими людьми нужно быть осторожнее. Иногда у них слишком короткий запал. Понимаете, да? Короткий запал. Этакий темперамент. 5160277 Все пытаются выбраться из страны. Только дураки остаются здесь. 5160136 Дураки и таксисты. 5160107 Так, сэр, мы на месте. Добрались живыми. 5160521 Эй, вы в порядке? Выглядите плохо. section LoadMenu MENU_TITLE ЗАГРУЗИТЬ ИГРУ PROGRESS_LOSS Будут утрачены все несохраненные достижения. Продолжать? LOADING_GAMEFILE Загрузка… DELETE_SAVEGAME Удалить DELETE_SAVEGAME_CONFIRMATION Вы хотите удалить сохраненную игру? section SaveMenu SAVETYPE_PROFILE Профиль SAVETYPE_SAVEGAME Сохраненная игра SAVETYPE_MAP Карта пользователя GAMEFILE_SAVED Игра успешно сохранена. SAVE_CANCELED_BY_USER Вы не выбрали устройство для сохранения. Нужно сделать это, чтобы сохранить игровые достижения. MENU_TITLE СОХРАНИТЬ ИГРУ MENU_DESCRIPTION ВЫБЕРИТЕ ЯЧЕЙКУ ДЛЯ СОХРАНЕНИЯ CREATE_NEW_SAVEGAME Новое сохранение OVERWRITE_SAVEGAME Вы собираетесь записать новое сохранение поверх существующего TITLE_FARCRY2 Far Cry® 2 SAVE_DELETE Чтобы сделать новое сохранение необходимо %d Кб свободного пространства. Желаете удалить предыдущее сохранение, чтобы освободить место? SAVING_GAMEFILE Сохранение... SAVING_GAMEFILE_XENON Сохранение... Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. SAVEDATA_WARNING_SAVE_OWNERSHIP2 Вы не являетесь владельцем сохраненных данных. Вы не сможете сохранять свои достижения. Захват трофеев будет отключен до вашего выхода из игры. SAVEDATA_WARNING_PROFILE_OWNERSHIP2 Вы не являетесь владельцем профиля. Захват трофеев будет отключен до вашего выхода из игры. SAVEDATA_WARNING_SAVE_OWNERSHIP3 Вы не являетесь владельцем сохраненных данных. Вы можете сохранять свои достижения, лишь стирая при этом старые. Захват трофеев будет отключен до вашего выхода из игры. SAVEDATA_WARNING_PROFILE_OWNERSHIP3 Вы не являетесь владельцем профиля. Захват трофеев будет отключен до вашего выхода из игры. QUICKSAVE Быстрое сохранение - SAVING_GAMEFILE_SHORT Сохранение... SAVEDATA_WARNING_SAVE_OWNERSHIP1 Загрузка невозможна. Вы не являетесь владельцем сохраненных данных. SAVEDATA_WARNING_PROFILE_OWNERSHIP1 Загрузка профиля невозможна. Вы не являетесь владельцем профиля. section GameCache GC_SYNCMESSAGE Игра требует выполнения первичной настройки. Это займет несколько минут.\nНе выключайте систему PLAYSTATION®3 при мигающем индикаторе доступа к жесткому диску. GC_SYNCMESSAGE_PROGRESSBAR Копирование GC_ERROR_DISKSPACE Выйдите из игры, освободите место на жестком диске и загрузите игру снова GC_ERROR_CORRUPT Выйдите из игры, удалите игровые данные Far Cry® 2 и загрузите игру снова section Objectives A1BU01_04 Лейтенант попросил меня добраться до убежища и убить там дозорных. A1BU01_04_UBM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A1BU02_04 Лейтенант попросил меня добраться до убежища и убить там дозорных. A1BU02_04_UBM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A1BU03_04 Лейтенант попросил меня добраться до убежища и убить там дозорных. A1BU03_04_ABM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A2SM04_APR_01 Лебоа-Сако лег под напором СНС, а вместе с ним и я. Они везут трупы к какой-то братской могиле в пустыне… похоже, в этом кузове только у меня есть пульс… наверное, они подумали, что я труп. A2SM04_APR_01_ABM_01 Добраться до убежища. A2SM04_UFLL_01 Лебоа-Сако лег под напором ОФОТ, а вместе с ним и я. Они везут трупы к какой-то братской могиле в пустыне… похоже, в этом кузове только у меня есть пульс… наверное, они подумали, что я труп. A2SM04_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Добраться до убежища. A2SM05_APR_01 Солдаты СНС бегут с севера и перегруппируются под командованием Гривза. Он не дурак. Хочет поквитаться с врагами, и для этого ему нужна моя помощь. Мне надо прервать торжества ОФОТ и стереть ухмылку с лица Гакумбы. Потом я встречусь с Гривзом в Сефапейн на юге. A2SM05_APR_01_ABM_01 Убить Леона Гакумбу и предотвратить объединение его войск. A2SM05_UFLL_01 Солдаты ОФОТ бегут с севера и перегруппируются под командованием Вурхиса. Он опасен. Он хочет, чтобы я прервал торжества ОФОТ и стереть ухмылку с лица Куасси. Потом я встречусь с Вурхисом в Сефапейн на юге. A2SM05_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Убить Проспера Куасси и предотвратить объединение его войск. A1BU01_01 Я узнал, что какого-то иностранца держат в плену у СНС в лагере лесорубов. Если я освобожу заложника, заработаю себе очков в стане ОФОТ. A1BU01_01_UBM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома в лагере лесорубов. A1BU01_02 ASSIGNED_A1BU01 на свободе. Карбонель, похоже, немного расслабился. Хочет встретиться и поговорить со мной об оплате… и последующей работе на ОФОТ. A1BU01_02_UBM_01 Вернуться в рыбацкий лагерь и встретиться с Карбонелем. A1BU02_01 Я могу завоевать доверие ОФОТ, если вызволю какого-то пленного, захваченного СНС. Его держат у арены петушиных боев. A1BU02_01_UBM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома у арены для петушиных боев. A1BU02_02 ASSIGNED_A1BU02 на свободе. Канкарашу, похоже, скоро объявится. Хочет поговорить со мной об оплате… и последующей работе на ОФОТ A1BU02_02_UBM_01 Вернуться на бойню и встретиться с Канкарашем. A1BU03_01 Похоже, я могу заработать себе несколько очков в стане СНС, если освобожу одного из пленных, которого ОФОТ держат у рыбацкого лагеря. A1BU03_01_ABM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома в рыбацком лагере. A1BU03_02 ASSIGNED_A1BU03 на свободе. Что, судя по всему, изменило мнения Пьюрфоя обо мне. Он хочет поговорить об оплате… и будущей работе на СНС. A1BU03_02_ABM_01 Вернуться в лагерь лесорубов и поговорить с Пьюрфоем. A1BU04_01 Если мне удастся освободить пленников, которых ОФОТ держит на бойне, это будет удачей для СНС. A1BU04_01_ABM_01 Освободите пленника из задней комнаты на бойне. A1BU04_02 ASSIGNED_A1BU04 на свободе. У Куэпо, похоже, настроение как-то сразу улучшилось. Он хочет поговорить об оплате… и о будущей работе на СНС. A1BU04_02_ABM_01 Вернуться на арену и встретиться с Куэпо. BSQ01_01 Йосип Идромено говорит, что подразделение ОФОТ на складе ГСМ собирается погрузить на машину большой бак с пропаном и взорвать его на одном из блокпостов на границе. Нужно направиться на склад ГСМ, найти бак с пропаном и уничтожить его. BSQ01_01_NBM_01 Пробраться на склад топлива и уничтожить бак с пропаном. BSQ01_02 С пропаном покончено. Теперь мне надо вернуться в бар "У Майка" и довести новости до Йосипа. BSQ01_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Йосипом Идромено в баре "У Майка". BSQ02_01 Мишель Даш места себе не находит из-за какой-то папки, которую потеряла сто лет назад. Это, кажется, было на поезде, который ограбили повстанцы. Короче говоря, вагон, в котором она тогда ехала, закончил свою жизнь на кладбище поездов, что у станции. Угадайте, кого Мишель теперь просит раздобыть папку? BSQ02_01_NBM_01 Добраться до железнодорожной станции и найти утерянный ящик с папками. A1LM04_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM04_03 Отряд иностранных коммандос прячется в оазисе к юго-востоку. Они хотят похитить какую-то большую шишку на территории СНС. ОФОТ не хочет брать на себя ответственность за это, поэтому они послали меня уничтожить их снаряжение и вынудить их отменить операцию. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME рассказал мне, что среди спецназовцев есть информатор. Он сейчас на вилле к востоку от города. Мне нужно заставить его передать спецназовцам новые координаты, чтобы они попались в засаду в Мокубе. A1LM04_03_UAT_01 Либо запугать информатора на вилле и заставить его отправить подложные координаты, A1LM04_03_UBM_02 либо уничтожить оборудование иностранного спецназа. A1LM04_04 Угрозы сработали. Теперь спецназ направляется в Мокубу, где его ждет засада. Теперь нужно отправиться туда и уничтожить снаряжение спецназовцев. С ними будет драться СНС, так что все будет несложно. A1LM04_04_USV_01 Добраться до Мокубы и уничтожить снаряжение спецназовцев. A1LM04_05 СНС зол на меня. Вместе со спецназовским снаряжением я уничтожил и его лекарства. Теперь PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сражается с бойцами СНС на перекрестке к югу. Нужно добраться туда и помочь напарнику. A1LM04_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сражается с войсками СНС, нужно помочь. A1LM05_01 СНС оказывает услуги по охране какому-то европейскому агробизнесу. Его люди защищают теплицы, стоящие на восточных предгорьях. ОФОТ хочет, чтобы я помешал работе СНС. Мне нужно добраться до этой фермы и уничтожить оросительную систему теплиц. A1LM05_01_UBM_01 Уничтожить красные насосы в теплице. A1LM05_02 СНС оказывает услуги по охране какому-то европейскому агробизнесу. Его люди защищают теплицы, стоящие на восточных предгорьях. ОФОТ хочет, чтобы я помешал работе СНС. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что может поделиться со мной полезной информацией об этом задании. A1LM05_02_UBM_01 Либо уничтожить красные насосы в теплице. A1LM05_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM05_03 СНС оказывает услуги по охране какому-то европейскому агробизнесу. Его люди защищают теплицы, стоящие на восточных предгорьях. ОФОТ хочет, чтобы я помешал работе СНС. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что у железнодорожной ветки есть старая свалка химических отходов. Там мне надо будет найти дефолиант, который лишит СНС прикрытия, уничтожив листву. Потом я буду должен принести дефолиант к ВПП южнее свалки. A1LM05_03_UAT_01 Либо забрать канистру с дефолиантом из сарая на свалке химотходов, A1LM05_03_UBM_02 Либо уничтожить красные насосы в теплице. A1LM05_04 СНС оказывает услуги по охране какому-то европейскому агробизнесу. Его люди защищают теплицы, стоящие на восточных предгорьях. ОФОТ хочет, чтобы я помешал работе СНС. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME послал меня на старую свалку химических отходов у железнодорожной ветки, где я раздобыл дефолиант. Теперь я могу отнести дефолиант к ВПП. A1LM05_04_UAT_01 Либо отнести дефолиант напарнику (PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME), A1LM05_04_UBM_02 Либо уничтожить красные насосы в теплице. A1LM05_05 Я достал дефолиант и отдал его напарнику. Теперь PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME погрузит химикат на самолет-авиаопылитель и опрыскает им растения, укрывающие бойцов СНС. Мне же пора отправляться к теплицам и уничтожить оросительную систему. A1LM05_05_USV_01 Уничтожить красные насосы в теплице. A1LM05_06 Я уничтожил оросительную систему, но PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME ранен. Надо его спасти от СНС. A1LM05_06_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME ждет на месте крушения. Нужно добраться туда и скорее помочь напарнику. A1LM06_01 Король вернулся из изгнания с кучей золота, которой, как он надеется, хватит, чтобы купить мир между двумя группировками. Какая наивность. Золото охраняется СНС и хранится в оазисе, где-то на северо-востоке. ОФОТ нанял меня, чтобы я нашел золото. A1LM06_01_UBM_01 Добраться до оазиса и найти золото для ОФОТ. A1LM06_02 Золото короля находится в оазисе под охраной СНС. ОФОТ нанял меня найти это золото. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME хочет что-то рассказать о короле. Похоже, тут замешаны какие-то семейные дела, и все крутится вокруг золота. A1LM06_02_UBM_01 Либо добраться до оазиса на северо-востоке и найти золото для ОФОТ... A1LM06_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM06_03 Золото короля находится под охраной СНС в оазисе. ОФОТ нанял меня найти это золото. Сыну короля нравится жить в Европе, быть плейбоем в изгнании, и он хочет стать преемником своего старика по-плохому. Сейчас король находится в старом форте под защитой СНС. Мне надо просто-напросто найти его, убить, и снять с его хладной руки перстень-печатку. Принц Эдуард получит кольцо... и контроль над банковскими счетами в Бельгии. A1LM06_03_UAT_01 Либо убить короля, чтобы забрать его кольцо… A2BU06_01 Громила у двери в штабе Тамбоссы рассказал мне про еще одного заложника, которого ОФОТ держит в Пивоварне Секо. Похоже, назревает еще один побег из тюрьмы… A2BU06_01_ABM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома в Пивоварне. A2BU07_01 Парень, охраняющий вход в доме Мбантуве рассказал про еще одного иностранца, которого СНС держит в заключении в Догон Седико. Думаю, надо провести спасательную операцию. A2BU07_01_UBM_01 Освободить пленника из запертого здания в Догон Седико. BSQ14_01 У Назрин Давар были в деревне Догон дела, которые она хотела бы сохранить в тайне. Свои следы Назрин замела старательно, но теперь какая-то шишка из СНС там все вынюхивает. Она хочет, чтобы я от него избавился. BSQ14_01_NBM_01 Идти в деревню Догон и убить официальное лицо из СНС. BSQ14_02 Официальное лицо СНС официально скончалось. Назрин наверняка будет рада новостям, нужно с ней встретиться в Марине. BSQ14_02_NBM_01 Встретьтесь с Назрин в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ16_01 Хаким Эчебби хочет, чтобы я расправился с головорезом на вышке трубопровода. Похоже, они что-то не поделили, а тот парень еще и украл у Хакима. А Хаким злопамятный. BSQ16_01_NBM_01 Идти к трубопроводу и убить головореза на вышке. BSQ16_02 Головорез на трубопроводе мертв. Надо сообщить новость Хакиму. BSQ16_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Хакимом Эчебби в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ17_01 Андре Ипполит хочет, чтобы я раздобыл портфель с насосной станции. В нем хранятся какие-то важные финансовые документы, которые подтверждают его подозрения насчет определенных сделок… Я не любопытствовал. BSQ17_01_NBM_01 Идти на насосную станцию и забрать портфель. BSQ17_02 Я забрал дипломат, как и просили. Теперь надо вернуться в Марину и отдать все Андре. BSQ17_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Андре Ипполитом и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ18_01 Саньюн Бай рассказал про какого-то парня с кучей поддельных паспортов на продажу. Бай ненавидит чувака, и хочет уничтожить его товар просто так, назло ему. Он попросил меня помочь. BSQ18_01_NBM_01 Идти на курорт и уничтожить дипломат с паспортами. BSQ18_02 Я разобрался с паспортами. Надо бы дойти до Марины и рассказать Сяньюну. Он будет так счастлив. BSQ18_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Сяньюн Баем и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ19_01 Фрэнк как-то исхитрился разозлить какого-то парня, имеющего доступ к мощному радиопередатчику... Теперь этот дядя на всех канал передает описание Фрэнка и обещает награду за его голову. Фрэнк расстроен, и это можно понять. Он хочет, чтобы я вдребезги разбил передатчик. BSQ19_01_NBM_01 Идти к зубной клинике и уничтожить передатчик. BSQ19_02 Я сломал передатчик, так что, пока Билдерс не разозлит кого-то еще, все спокойно. Он наверняка в Марине, ждет меня. BSQ19_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Фрэнком Билдерсом в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ20_01 Хаким Эчебби хочет немного подмаслить ОФОТ. У него есть кое-какая информация из штаба СНС в Сефапейн… Похоже, у Николаса Гривза есть привычка оставлять заметки с совещаний на тумбочке у кровати. Хаким хочет, чтобы я проник туда и забрал записи. BSQ20_01_NBM_01 Направиться в Сефапейн и забрать записи из спальни. BSQ20_02 Мне удалось забрать записи Гривза из его спальни в Сефапейн. Адди Мбантуве будет интересно на них взглянуть, так что Хаким их с радостью заберет. BSQ20_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Хакимом Эчебби в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ21_01 На командном посту ОФОТ в Сефапейн есть оружейный контрабандист. Он собирается подписать с Фронтом контракт на пополнение оружейных запасов. Марти Аленкар хочет заполучить этот контракт себе, и поэтому просит меня отправиться туда и убить торговца, чтобы путь к выгодной сделке был свободен. BSQ09_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Марти Аленкаром 'У Майка' и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ10_01 Пауля Ференца прямо притягивает жуткая хрень. Никогда не слышал о "Агенте Йеллоу", но, судя по всему, это военный дефолиант похуже той дряни, которой пользовались во Вьетнаме. Рецепт этого яда у СНС, на химической свалке. Пауль говорит, что купит рецепт, если я его раздобуду. BSQ10_01_NBM_01 Направляться на свалку химотходов и найти рецепт "Агента Йеллоу". BSQ10_02 Я нашел рецепт. Теперь надо отнести его Паулю Ференцу, чтобы он его перепродал… все равно кому. BSQ10_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Паулем Ференцом в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ11_01 Мишель прознала, что сегодня прибывает груз уличной наркоты под названием "фундук". Она знает двух ребят-дилеров из СНС... они продают его детям. Козел номер раз забирает товар на ВПП. Козел номер два ждет в хижине на южной реке. Убью обоих. BSQ11_01_NBM_01 Направиться в хижину на южной реке и убить дилера. BSQ11_01_NBM_02 Убить наркоторговца на аэродроме. BSQ11_02 Мишель Даш дала наводку на сегодняшнюю доставку партии наркотиков. Пара дельцов из СНС торгуют ими. Одно из них я только что убил на реке. Второй все еще на ВПП. BSQ11_02_NBM_01 Убить наркоторговца на аэродроме. BSQ11_03 Мишель Даш дала наводку на сегодняшнюю доставку партии наркотиков. Пара дельцов из СНС торгуют ими. Одно из них я только что убил на ВПП. Второй все еще в хибаре на реке. BSQ11_03_NBM_01 Направиться к домику на реке и убить дилера. BSQ11_04 Оба наркодилера убиты. Мне нужно направляться в бар и сообщить новости Мишель Даш. BSQ11_04_NBM_01 Встретиться с Мишель Даш в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ12_01 Йосип Идромено говорит, что недавно купил машину у торговца по ту сторону границы. Машина оказалась полным хламом, так что он попал на бабки. Неужели. Но недавно этот торговец въехал в страну. Он скрывается в городке Мокуба. Йосип хочет, чтобы я о нем позаботился. BSQ12_01_NBM_01 Убить продавца автомобилей в трущобном поселке Мокуба. BSQ12_02 Торговец мертв. Мне надо вернуться и встретиться с Йосипом. BSQ12_02_NBM_01 Встретьтесь с Йосипом Идромено в баре 'У Майка' и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ13_01 Карбани Сингх говорит, что какое-то время тому назад спрятал в оазисе запертый ящик. Тяжелые, должно быть, тогда были времена. Теперь он хочет, чтобы я нашел ящик. Но есть одна проблема: Карбани не помнит, где именно он его спрятал. Говорит, что под каким-то деревом, но под каким именно - забыл. Невероятно. BSQ13_01_NBM_01 Найти ящик Карбани Сингха в оазисе в юго-восточной пустыне. BSQ13_02 Я нашел ящик. Теперь мне нужно встретиться с Карбани Сингхом в баре и вернуть ящик. BSQ13_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Карбани Сингхом в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ15_01 Я слышал от Флоры, что к Мбантуве сегодня через северный квартал приезжает автоколонна. Она везет новую мебель для его особняка. Люди голодают на улицах, а этот тип покупает себе золотую посуду. Какая мерзость. Флора предлагает уничтожить автоколонну. Жду не дождусь. BSQ15_01_NBM_01 Напасть на колонну и уничтожить ее. BSQ15_02 Колонна уничтожена. Видимо, придется Мбантуве пока обойтись старой мебелью. Теперь нужно встретиться с Флорой в баре. BSQ15_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Флорой Гильен у Майка и доложить о выполнении задания. A2LM07_01 СНС желает заглушить радиостанцию ОФОТ. Эфир в ней ведет ведущий-популист, извергающий потоки пропаганды и натравливающий армию на врагов группировки. Мне нужно уничтожить передвижное вещательное оборудование, расположенное близ деревушки Вилегол на юго-западе. A2LM07_01_ABM_01 Уничтожить генератор, от которого запитан передатчик в деревне Вилегол. A2LM07_02 СНС желает заглушить радиостанцию ОФОТ. Мне нужно уничтожить передвижное вещательное оборудование, расположенное близ заброшенной рыбацкой деревушки Вилегол. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME хочет встретиться со мной в убежище к северу от почты. У него есть для меня предложение. A2LM07_02_ABM_01 Уничтожить генератор, от которого запитан передатчик в деревне Вилегол. A2LM07_02_BBG_02 Или повстречаться с PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, севернее здания почты. A2LM09_04_ASV_01 Либо направляться к зубной клинике и починить тягач, A2LM09_04_ABM_02 … либо идти туда и просто взорвать резервуар на тягаче. A2LM09_05 СНС нанял меня, чтобы уничтожить грузовик с закисью азота у зубной клиники, но PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME предлагает сначала все же отогнать грузовик в гараж ОФОТ в Сефапейн и взорвать его уже там. Я починил грузовик. Теперь надо отогнать его к северу в гараж не ввязываясь в неприятности. A2LM09_05_ASV_01 Либо отогнать грузовик в гараж в Сефапейн, A2LM09_05_ABM_02 Либо просто уничтожить резервуар с закисью азота на тягаче. A2LM09_06 Я пригнал грузовик в гараж ОФОТ в Сефапейн. Теперь MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM09 закоротит предохранительный щиток, взломав блок предохранителей, а мне нужно открыть один из вентилей на баке, чтобы заполнить помещение горючим газом. A2LM09_06_ASV_01 Забраться на платформу и открыть вентиль одного из резервуаров. A2LM09_07 Это до глупости опасный план… Но раз уж азот уже капает из бака, теперь деваться некуда. MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM09 свое дело знает - щиток искрит. Теперь надо убираться ко всем чертям из этого гаража… и быть готовым разбираться с офигенно разозленными парнями из ОФОТ. A2LM09_07_BDB_01 Переместиться в безопасное место и ждать взрыва. A2LM10_01 ОФОТ хочет уничтожить СНС-овские запасы лекарств от малярии. Мне нужно пробраться в верхнюю часть деревни Догон и разрушить большую печь, в которой они сушат полынь и перерабатывают ее в медицинский порошок. A2LM10_01_ABM_01 Разрушить печь в деревне Догон. A2LM10_02 ОФОТ хочет уничтожить СНС-овские запасы лекарств от малярии. Мне нужно пробраться в верхнюю часть деревни Догон и разрушить большую печь, в которой они сушат полынь и перерабатывают ее в медицинский порошок. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что у него есть кое-какие дополнительные данные по этому поводу. A2LM10_02_ABM_01 Либо разрушить печи в деревне Догон, A2LM10_02_BBG_02 Либо отправится на встречу с напарником - PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME может подсказать что-то поинтереснее. A2LM10_03 ОФОТ хочет уничтожить СНС-овские запасы лекарств от малярии. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME полагает, что нужно пойти дальше. Если избавиться от водителя, который перевозит переработанный порошок, мы сможем узнать, где у СНС склад этого барахла. A2LM10_03_AAT_01 Либо убрать водителя грузовика СНС на блокпосте, A2LM10_03_ABM_02 Либо разрушить печь в деревне Догон. A2LM10_04 ОФОТ предлагает мне отправиться в деревню Догон и уничтожить там источник лекарств от малярии для СНС. Я завалил одного из водителеСНС… Теперь PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сможет по бумагам водилы выяснить, где склад, а я пока займусь печами. A2LM10_04_ASV_01 Разрушить печь в деревне Догон. A2LM10_05 Печь превратилась в угли. Работа для ОФОТ сделана. Но теперь нужно встретиться с напарником, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сейчас на секретном складе - благодаря суматохе, которую вызвала моя атака, туда удалось пробраться. Рисковый ход, но если выгорит, это будет сильный удар по СНС. A2LM10_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME нуждается в вашем прикрытии на складе. A2LM11_01 ОФОТ нанял меня, чтобы убить торговца оружием по имени Ябек. Он продает только СНС со старой баржи глубоко на территории СНС, на реке Нога, прямо под железнодорожным перегоном. A2LM11_01_UBM_01 Добраться до баржи и убить Ябека. A2LM11_02 ОФОТ нанял меня, чтобы убить торговца оружием по имени Ябек. Он продает только СНС со старой баржи глубоко на территории СНС, на реке Нога, прямо под железнодорожным перегоном. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME возможно, предложит способ нанести СНС еще больший урон. A2LM11_02_UBM_01 Либо добраться до баржи и убить Ябека, A2LM11_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A2LM11_03 ОФОТ нанял меня, чтобы убить торговца оружием по имени Ябек. Он продает только СНС со старой баржи. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что у СНС-овцев есть 200-килограммовая бомба, которую они забрали с разбитого Ми-24 - и у нее нет детонатора. Если я сумею раздобыть на месте крушения вертолета детонатор, мы сможем взорвать бомбу на мосту прямо над баржей Ябека. A2LM11_03_UAT_01 Либо раздобыть детонатор на месте крушения, A2LM11_03_UBM_02 Либо направится к барже и убить Ябека. A2LM11_04 ОФОТ нанял меня, чтобы убить торговца оружием по имени Ябек. Он продает только СНС со старой баржи. Я раздобыл детонатор для 200-килограммовой бомбы. Теперь мне нужно доставить его на железнодорожный мост, под которым стоит баржа. Тогда PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME пристроит детонатор к бомбе. A3SM13_APR_02_ABM_01 Направляться к Сепоко и убить Гривза и его помощника. A3SM13_APR_03 Всегда есть встречное предложение. Выживший говорит, что в штабе СНС есть верные люди, главная мечта которых - мертвый SECOND_LT. Он устроит так, чтобы я зашел прямо через парадный вход и без проверки на наличие оружия поднялся в офис Тамбоссы. Приятное разнообразие в череде рутинных дел. A3SM13_APR_03_ABM_01 Либо убить обоих офицеров СНС в Сепоко, A3SM13_APR_03_ASV_02 Либо вернуться в Порт-Селао и убить нового главу СНС прямо в штабе. A3SM13_UFLL_01 Мне позвонил Рубен Олувагемби. Он хочет встретиться со мной в баре Марина. Говорит, что его история получила какое-то развитие. Что значит, что Шакал может быть замешан. Кроме прочего, Рубен предупредил, что у нас могут быть гости… A3SM13_UFLL_01_NBM_01 Встретиться с Рубеном в баре Марина. A3SM13_UFLL_02 Рубен не врал. Гости в баре Марина были. SECOND_LT появился с юга вместе с другими командирами ОФОТ после смерти Мбантуве. Вурхис укрепляется, но SECOND_LT вдохновлен моей чисткой в СНС. Он хочет, чтобы я убил Вурхиса и его заместителя на алмазном руднике, пока он переезжает в кабинет Мбантуве. A3SM13_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Идти на рудник и убить Вурхиса и его помощника. A3SM13_UFLL_03 Всегда есть встречное предожение. Выживший говорит, что в штабе СНС есть верные люди, главная мечта которых - мертвый SECOND_LT. Он устроит так, чтобы я зашел прямо через парадный вход и без проверки на наличие оружия поднялся в офис Мбантуве. Приятное разнообразие в череде рутинных дел. A3SM13_UFLL_03_UBM_01 Либо убить офицеров ОФОТ в алмазном руднике, A3SM13_UFLL_03_USV_02 Либо вернуться в Порт-Селао и убить нового главу ОФОТ прямо в штабе. A3SM14_01 Только что позвонил Рубен. Его вместе с несколькими другими иностранцами задержали ополченцы в аэропорту. Его депортируют... если повезет. Полагаю, им не нравятся его репортажи. Он слишком много рассказывает о том, как воюющие группировки пытаются остановить исход из страны мирных жителей. Надо спасать его. A3SM14_01_NBM_01 Найти Рубена в ангаре аэропорта. A3SM14_02 Рубен жив здоров и не собирается уезжать, пока не закончит статью, но статья становится все более жесткой. Группировки объединились и им не нужны свидетели того, что за этим последует. Рубен сказал, что в тюрьме, где меня держали, был какой-то мятеж. Шакал там. A3SM14_02_NBM_01 Отправиться в тюрьму на встречу с Шакалом. A3SM15_01 Шакал планирует руководить эвакуацией гражданских из страны. ОФОТ и СНС объединились, чтобы остановить его. Он хочет, чтобы я убил лидеров, а также торговца оружием и забрал его бриллианты, чтобы мы могли подкупить пограничников. Он двинулся… но он прав. Сначала я ему помогу... потом, возможно, убью. A3SM15_01_BBM_01 Направляться в лагерь в джунглях и убить командиров обеих группировок. A3SM15_01_BSV_01 Направляться к посадочной площадке и забрать алмазы, украденные торговцем оружием. A3SM15_02 Дело сделано. Все мертвы. Враги… друзья. Все, кроме меня и Шакала. Он ждет меня в хижине сразу за дорогой для грузовиков. Ждет алмазы, чтобы потом взорвать каньон и перекрыть дорогу. Вот так. A3SM15_02_BBM_01 Направляться к хижине Шакала и отдать алмазы. A3SM15_03 Время на исходе, причем для всех. Алмазы надо доставить пограничникам, иначе беженцев ждет судьба не лучшая, чем при группировках. А единственный способ остановить преследование группировками беженцев по ту строну границы - взорвать динамит Шакала. Вручную. С помощью батареи. A3SM15_03_BBM_01 Возьмите либо батарею, либо чемоданчик. A3SM15_04 Рядом с границей есть лагерь патрульных, где собралась кучка беженцев. Но они никуда не пройдут, пока пограничники не получат обещанные деньги. A3SM15_04_BBM_01 Отправиться в лагерь и отдать чемоданчик Коменданту. A3SM15_05 Чтобы перекрыть дорогу в соседнюю страну, Шакал установил взрывчатку. Она заложена у подножия большого выступа, нависающего над узким проходом. К несчастью, взорвать ее удаленно нельзя. Придется, видимо, мне пробраться туда и сделать все вручную. Батарея и соединительные провода. Всем привет. A3SM15_05_BBM_01 Направиться к выступу и взорвать динамит с помощью батареи. A2BU05_01 ASSIGNED_A2BU05 сильно страдает от укуса змеи. Даже не может себе антидот ввести. Думаю, теперь все зависит от меня. A2BU05_01_BBM_01 Оживить напарника (ASSIGNED_A2BU05) с помощью шприца. BSQ21_01_NBM_01 Добраться до Сефапейн и убить торговца контрабандным оружием на командном посту ОФОТ. BSQ21_02 Я появился как раз вовремя, чтобы сорвать сделку. Контрабандист убит, можно сказать Марти, чтобы начинал подписывать бумаги. BSQ21_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Марти Аленкаром в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ22_01 Саньюн Бай говорит, что у старого пограничного поста в Сепоко есть небольшой, но ценный тайник. Гектор Вурхис тоже ищет тайник и подозревает, что Бай тут причастен. Баю нечего туда соваться, а то все мои планы полетят к черту. Так что я должен найти для него эти ценности. BSQ22_01_NBM_01 Идти в Сепоко и найти ценности. BSQ22_02 Я раздобыл ценности в Сепоко. Теперь надо доставить их Баю - это спасет его от неприятностей, а меня от разрыва рабочих отношений с Вурхисом. BSQ22_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Сяньюн Баем в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ23_01 Фрэнк Билдерз говорит, что его бывший партнер теперь ведет дела самостоятельно, лишая его прибыли. Мне нужно пробраться к Политеху, уничтожить запасы партнера и прикрыть его лавочку. BSQ23_01_NBM_01 Идти в Политех и уничтожить запасы. BSQ23_02 Запасам крышка, и партнер Билдерса выведен из бизнеса. Надо рассказать Фрэнку хорошие новости и проследить, чтоб не наделал глупостей. BSQ23_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Фрэнком Билдерсом в Марине и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ24_01 Назрин Давар говорит, что в аэропорт к востоку от Порт-Селао прибывает мелкий торговец оружием. Хочет провернуть сделку с кем-то в одежде наемника. Она считает, что для всех будет лучше, если сделка не состоится… и торговец исчезнет навсегда. BSQ24_01_NBM_01 Добраться до аэропорта и ликвидировать торговца оружием. BSQ24_02 Торговец свое отторговал. Теперь надо сообщить Назрин, что работа сделана. BSQ24_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Назрин Давар в баре Марина и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ25_01 Андре Ипполит говорит, что кто-то убил брата Тамбоссы. В доказательство содеянного, убийца он что-то забрал у убитого и спрятал в коробку. Адди Мбантуве хочет получить этот ящик... я даже не хочу фантазировать, зачем. Но Андрэ думает, что если я достану ящик и отдам его ОФОТ, мы от этого только выиграем. BSQ25_01_NBM_01 Забрать коробку у убийцы в Вилеголе. BSQ25_02 Я забрал коробку вместе с содержимым. Теперь надо отнести ее Андре, чтобы тот передал коробку Мбантуве. BSQ25_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Андре Ипполитом в баре Марина и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ26_01 Марти говорит, что Адди Мбантуве хочет смерти начальника алмазного рудника, но своих парней из ОФОТ попросить не может - там свои старые связи. Марти передал дело мне. Если все сделать правильно, все подумают на СНС. BSQ26_01_NBM_01 Идти в алмазный рудник и убить начальника. BSQ26_02 Цель устранена, и все это выглядит так, будто это дело рук СНС. Надо сообщить Марти, чтобы он передал кому следует. BSQ26_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Марти Аленкаром в баре Марина и доложить о выполнении задания. A1CV01_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что его конкурент привозит с северо-запада дерьмовые АК. Мне нужно положить этому конец, и тогда торговец обязательно снабдит меня при очередном моем визите новыми игрушками. A1CV01_01_MBM_01 Уничтожить конвой на северо-западе. A1CV02_01_MBM_01 Уничтожить конвой на севере. A1CV02_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что его конкурент везет партию оружия из-за северной границы. Хочет, чтобы я уничтожил партию. В этом случае к моему следующему визиту у него для меня будет новая интересная экипировка. A1CV03_01_MBM_01 Уничтожить конвой на востоке. A1CV03_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что его конкурент привозит с востока низкокачественные стволы. Если я уничтожу этот груз, торговец обязательно найдет к моему очередному визиту что-нибудь особенное. A1CV04_01_MBM_01 Уничтожить конвой на юго-западе. A1CV04_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что конкурент пытается выжить его из бизнеса и привозит с юго-запада некачественный товар. Если я уничтожу колонну с товаром, торговец обязательно найдет к моему очередному визиту что-нибудь особенное. A2CV05_01 С севера идет колонна с оружием. Если я ее уничтожу, в следующий раз торговец сможет предложить мне новый товар. A2CV05_01_MBM_01 Уничтожьте конвой на севере. A2CV07_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что его поставщика беспокоит конкурент, и что если я уничтожу колонну с товаром конкурента, он предоставит мне самое лучшее снаряжение. A2CV07_01_MBM_01 Уничтожьте конвой на востоке. A2CV08_01 Торговец оружием говорит, что с юго-запада идет колонна с оружием. Если я уничтожу ее, он оставит специально для меня новое железо. A2CV06_01_MBM_01 Уничтожьте конвой на западе. A2CV06_01 У торговца оружием назрела молдавская проблема. С запада его конкурент ведет колонну со своим товаром. Торговец хочет, чтобы я атаковал ее, и говорит, что к следующему моему визиту гарантированно предложит мне новое оружие. A2CV08_01_MBM_01 Уничтожить колонну на юго-западе. A1LM00_00 Разобрался с последним делом… Очистил себе график. Лучше не придумаешь, чтобы привлечь неприятностей. A1LM00_00_NBG_01 Получить задание в любом соответствующем месте. A2LM00_00 Работа проделана не зря - теперь я могу диктовать свои условия. Пора рассмотреть предложения о работе и выбрать лучшее. A1BU01_03 Карбонелл хочет, чтобы я освободил пленника, которого СНС держит в лагере лесорубов. A1BU01_03_UBM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома в лагере лесорубов. A1BU02_03 Канкаррас хочет, чтобы я освободил пленника, которого СНС держит на арене для петушиных боев. A1BU02_03_UBM_01 Освободить пленника из кирпичного дома у арены для петушиных боев. A1BU03_03 Пьюрефой хочет, чтобы я освободил пленника, которго ОФОТ держит в рыбацком лагере. A1BU03_03_ABM_01 Освободить пленника кирпичного дома в рыбацком лагере. A1BU04_03 Квиепо хочет, чтобы я освободил пленника, которого держат на бойне. A2LM00_00_NBG_01 Получить задание в любом соответствующем месте. A1BU04_03_ABM_01 Освободить пленника из задней комнаты на бойне. A2LM00_02 Пока что единственной работой в Бова-Сако остается грязная работенка Майора Тамбоссы и его громил из СНС. A2LM00_02_ABG_01 Идите в штаб СНС, чтобы получить задание. A2LM00_01 Я веду опасную игру на обе стороны… И ОФОТ, и СНС вероятно понимают, что не могут мне доверять, но пока я тут, в Порт-Селао, они хотя бы могут присматривать за мной. A2LM00_03_UBG_01 Идите в штаб ОФОТ, чтобы получить задание. A2LM00_01_UBG_02 Идите в штаб ОФОТ, чтобы получить задание. A2LM00_01_ABG_01 Идите в штаб СНС, чтобы получить задание. A2LM00_03 Пока что единственной открытой для меня дверью в Бова-Сако остается дверь штаба ОФОТ. Интересно, что нынче затевает Адди Мбантуве… A1LM00_01 Теперь у меня работы на выбор… Могу наведаться в СНС или в ОФОТ и разузнать, что они там затевают. A1LM00_01_ABG_01 Идите в штаб СНС, чтобы получить задание. A1LM00_01_UBG_02 Идите в штаб ОФОТ, чтобы получить задание. A1LM00_02 Могу нагрянуть с визитом в бывший бордель, нынешний штаб Проспера Куасси - главы СНС в Лебоа-Сако. A1LM00_02_ABG_01 Идите в штаб СНС, чтобы получить задание. A1LM00_03 Могу направиться к заброшенной автостанции, где тепрь расположен штаб Леона Гакумбы - лидера ОФОТ в Лебоа-Сако. A1LM00_03_UBG_01 Идите в штаб ОФОТ, чтобы получить задание. A1LM01_01 В автоколонне едет дружественный ОФОТ шеф полиции. СНС заплатил мне за его смерть. A1LM01_01_ABM_01 Устроить засаду на конвой и убить начальника полиции. A1LM01_02 В автоколонне едет дружественный ОФОТ шеф полиции. СНС заплатил мне за его смерть. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что может поделиться со мной полезной информацией об этом задании. A1LM01_02_ABM_01 Либо выполните задание СНС, устроив засаду на конвой и убив начальника полиции, A1LM01_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM01_03 В автоколонне едет дружественный ОФОТ шеф полиции. СНС заплатил мне, за его смерть. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что у брата шефа есть секретная бухгалтерская книга. Брат сейчас в рыбацкой деревне. Можно вытрясти гроссбух из брата. A1LM01_03_AAT_01 Либо заставить брата начальника отдать гроссбух, A1LM01_03_ABM_02 Либо просто выполните задание СНС, напав на колонну и убив начальника. A1LM01_04 Я стащил секретную бухгалтерскую книгу. Теперь нужно пробраться в полицейский участок и убить шефа. После этого PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME устроит засаду на колонну с оружием, которую охраняют отряды ОФОТ. A1LM01_04_ASV_01 Убить шефа полиции, пока PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME устраивает засаду на колонну ОФОТ. A1LM01_05 Шеф полиции убит. Теперь меня ждет PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. Надо встретиться с напарником и уничтожить колонну ОФОТ. A1LM01_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME атакует колонну ОФОТ, моя задача - помочь. A1LM02_01 СНС нанял меня, чтобы я уничтожил автоцистерну с газом, которым ОФОТ расплачивается за еду, оружие и лекарства. Цистерна находится на железнодорожной станции на северо-западе. A1LM02_01_ABM_01 Добраться до железнодорожной станции и уничтожить цистерну. A1LM02_02 СНС нанял меня, чтобы я уничтожил автоцистерну с газом, которым ОФОТ расплачивается за еду, оружие и лекарства. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что может рассказать мне об этом задании подробнее. A1LM02_02_ABM_01 Либо добраться до железнодорожной станции и уничтожить цистерну... A1LM02_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM02_03 СНС нанял меня, чтобы я уничтожил автоцистерну с природным газом, которым ОФОТ расплачивается за еду, оружие и лекарства. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что командир из ОФОТ сдерживает поезд с отрядами подкрепления. Если убрать командира, отряды пойдут отбивать атаку и откроются для засады. A1LM02_03_AAT_01 Либо убеить командира ОФОТ на ранчо, A1LM02_03_ABM_02 …либо завершить работу для СНС и уничтожить цистерну. A1LM02_04 СНС нанял меня, чтобы я уничтожил автоцистерну с газом, которым ОФОТ расплачивается за еду, оружие и лекарства. Я расправился с командиром из ОФОТ, который не пускал в бой свои резервные отряды. Пора уничтожить цистерну. Тогда PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME устроит засаду на поезд с подкреплением ОФОТ, прибывающим в ответ на мою диверсию. A1LM02_04_ASV_01 Уничтожить цистерну на железнодорожной станции. A1LM02_05 Я уничтожил цистерну. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME молодец, засада на отряды ОФОТ, которые поднялись по тревоге, была очень кстати. Теперь мне нужно спешить к месту засады и помочь PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME уничтожить всех солдат ОФОТ. A1LM02_05_BDB_01 Пройти к месту засады, где PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME бьется с отрядами ОФОТ, и помочь уничтожить их. A1LM03_01 СНС хочет, чтобы я уничтожил автопарк ОФОТ, расположенный на свалке. У них есть компрессор для ремонта оборудования. Нужно пробраться в гараж и разрушить компрессор. A1LM03_01_ABM_01 Уничтожить компрессор в гараже на свалке. A1LM03_02 СНС хочет, чтобы я саботировал автопарк ОФОТ на автосвалке. Надо уничтожить компрессор в гараже. На юго-востоке от склада топлива со мной хочет встретиться PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME - говорит, что у него есть предложение. A1LM03_02_ABM_01 Либо уничтожить компрессор в гараже на свалке… A1LM03_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A1LM03_03 СНС хочет, чтобы я саботировал автопарк ОФОТ на автосвалке. Надо уничтожить компрессор в гараже. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME хочет, чтобы сначала мы ударили по складу ГСМ и забрали карту ежедневных маршрутов, по которым ездят заправщики. A1LM03_03_AAT_01 Либо украсть карту со склада ГСМ, A1LM03_03_ABM_02 …либо выполнить задание СНС, уничтожив компрессор. A1LM03_04 СНС хочет, чтобы я саботировал автопарк ОФОТ на автосвалке. Надо уничтожить компрессор в гараже. Благодаря раздобытой карте маршрутов заправщиков PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME захватит бензовоз, когда я начну атаку. A1LM03_04_ASV_01 Уничтожить компрессор в гараже на свалке. A1LM03_05 С компрессором разобрались. Теперь PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME подожжет автоцистерну у входа на свалку. Это привлечет внимание отрядов ОФОТ. А я помогу ему уничтожить вояк. A1LM03_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сейчас воюет с отрядами ОФОТ. Задача - помочь товарищу расправиться с врагом. A1LM04_01 Отряд иностранных коммандос прячется в оазисе к юго-востоку. Они хотят похитить какую-то большую шишку на территории СНС. ОФОТ не хочет брать на себя ответственность за это, поэтому они послали меня уничтожить их снаряжение и вынудить их отменить операцию. A1LM04_01_UBM_01 Уничтожить оборудование иностранного спецназа. A1LM04_02 Отряд иностранных коммандос прячется в оазисе к юго-востоку. Они хотят похитить какую-то большую шишку на территории СНС. ОФОТ не хочет брать на себя ответственность за это, поэтому они послали меня уничтожить их снаряжение и вынудить их отменить операцию. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что может поделиться со мной полезной информацией об этом задании. A1LM04_02_UBM_01 Либо уничтожить оборудование иностранного спецназа, A1LM06_03_UBM_02 Либо добраться до оазиса и найти золото для ОФОТ. A1LM06_04 Золото короля находится под охраной СНС в оазисе. ОФОТ нанял меня найти это золото. Сыну короля нравится жить в Европе, быть плейбоем в изгнании, и он хочет стать преемником своего старика по-плохому. Благодаря мне, похоже, принца ждет преждевременная коронация. Король мертв, и теперь принц и PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME ждут от меня печатку. A1LM06_04_UAT_01 Встретиться с принцем Эдуардом и отдать перстень. A1LM06_04_UBM_02 Либо добраться до оазиса и найти золото для ОФОТ. A1LM06_05 Принц оценил мою работу и одарил меня одним из своих внедорожников. Более того, принц приказал СНС выйти из оазиса. Золото по его приказу охраняет PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. Может, в конечном итоге он не такой уж и плохой парень, этот принц, если, конечно, не считать королевского отцеубийства. A1LM06_05_USV_01 Добраться до оазиса и найти золото для ОФОТ. A1LM06_06 В СНС поняли, что новый король их как следует насадил. Теперь они поспешно укрепляются в оазисе. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME будет с ними сражаться, надо помочь. A1LM06_06_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сражается с войсками СНС в оазисе, нужно помочь. A1SM01_01 Я еле двигаюсь. Малярия совсем меня доконала. Получается, придется разбираться с ДВУМЯ незваными гостями сразу. A1SM01_01_NBG_01 Притворись мертвым. Надейся на лучшее. A1SM01_02 На улицах повсюду стычки. И будет только хуже. Мне надо выбраться из города, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь. A1SM01_02_NBM_01 Выберитесь из города. A1GM00_01 Похоже, лекарство от малярии лучше всего искать в баре для экспатов "У Майка". A1GM00_01_GBM_01 Найти в баре 'У Майка' кого-нибудь, кто может добыть лекарство. A1GM00_02 Журналист Рубен Олувагемби хочет, чтобы я доставил кассету отцу Малие в городскую церковь. A1GM00_02_GBM_01 Отправиться в церковь и отдать пленку отцу Малия. A1SM02_APR_01 Куасси приказал мне отправляться в Гока-Фоллз на северном склоне горы Табамолетса и убить Леона Гакумбу. A1SM02_APR_01_ABM_01 Отправляться в Гока-Фоллз и убить Гакумбу. A1SM02_UFLL_01 Гакумба приказал мне отправляться в Гока-Фоллз на северном склоне горы Табамолетса и убить Проспера Куасси. A1SM02_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Отправляться в Гока-Фоллз и убить Куасси. A1SM03_01 У Рубена есть для меня какая-то важная информация. Он скрывается в заброшенном поселке лесорубов на юго-востоке от города, будет ждать меня в здании. A1SM03_01_NBM_01 Поговорить с Рубеном в лагере лесорубов. A1SM03_02 WINNING_FACTION_A1 начинает расправляться со всеми своими противниками, в том числе наемниками и инакомыслящими из гражданских. Я слышал, что готовятся крупномасштабные атаки на бар "У Майка" и на церковь в Пале. A1SM03_02_NBM_01 MISSION_BUDDY_A1SM03 ждет, когда я приду в бар "У Майка". A1SM03_02_GBM_02 или встретиться с отцом Малией в городской церкви. A1SM03_03 WINNING_FACTION_A1 берет штурмом бар "У Майка". Они хотят уничтожить как его, так и всех, кто внутри. A1SM03_03_NBM_01 Защитить бар "У Майка". A1SM03_04 WINNING_FACTION_A1 атакуют церковь в Пале. Враги намерены уничтожить как ее, так и всех, кто внутри. A1SM03_04_GBM_01 Защитите церковь. BSQ02_02 Утерянная папка найдена. Надо отнести ее Мишель. Она ждет меня в баре "У Майка". BSQ02_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Мишель Даш в баре "У Майка". BSQ03_01 Флора Гильен, похоже, встретила единственного парня, у которого осталась совесть. Он держал у себя на старом ранчо чертову кучу оружия, но ферму после боев захватили. Если владелец вернется туда - ему крышка. Но он не хочет, чтобы его оружие использовалось какой-либо из сторон. И поэтому он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь - вот я, например - весь склад оружия уничтожил. BSQ03_01_NBM_01 Уничтожить склад оружия в доме на ранчо. BSQ03_02 Горел оружейный склад на редкость красиво. Дело сделано, теперь надо сказать Флоре, что она может приободрить своего дружка. BSQ03_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Флорой Гильен в баре "У Майка". BSQ04_01 Уоррен Клайд разузнал, что наемники заправляют свои лодки в большой рыбацкой деревне в Швасане. Парни в деревне неплохо навариваются. Уоррен хочет, чтобы я пробрался туда и нейтрализовал заправочную станцию. BSQ04_01_NBM_01 Добраться до рыбацкой деревни и уничтожить заправочную станцию. BSQ04_02 Заправочной станции больше нет. Теперь мне надо встретиться с Уорреном в баре "У Майка" и поделиться хорошими новостями. BSQ04_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Уорреном Клайдом в баре "У Майка". BSQ05_01 Пауль Ференц рассказал мне о небольшом отряде под предводительством командира Давенпорта. Они проводили прибыльную операцию по снабжению в Легион-форте, на территории СНС. Отряд маленький, поэтому какое-то время успешно скрывался от радаров СНС, но в конце концов их легко вынесли. Пауль хочет, чтобы я забрал документы по операции, которые они в этом форте оставили. BSQ05_01_NBM_01 Пройти в форт и найти документы. BSQ05_02 Я нашел документы. Теперь надо принести их Паулю в бар "У Майка". BSQ05_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Паулем Ференцом в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ06_01 Марти Аленкар брызжет слюной по поводу какого-то командира СНС, Алесси. Говорит, наемники Алесси забрали груз из доков за старой виллой... Груз привез Аленкар, но денег за него не получил. Марти хочет, чтобы я пробрался туда и уничтожил груз, пока его не увезли на грузовиках. BSQ06_01_NBM_01 Направляться на виллу и уничтожить груз в доках. BSQ06_02 Я уничтожил военное снаряжение. Теперь мне надо встретиться с Аленкаром в баре "У Майка". BSQ06_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Марти Аленкаром в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ07_01 Уоррен говорит, что кто-то в OGS выращивал кат… Понятно, что агропромышленная компания такое не санкционирует. Мешок с катом все еще лежит между теплиц и Уоррен думает, что будет круто, если я его украду. BSQ07_01_NBM_01 Направляться к теплицам и забрать мешок с листьями. BSQ07_02 Мне удалось забрать мешок Уоррена с листьями ката. Понятия не имею, что он с ним будет делать, но таскать его с собой я не намерен. Пойду найду Уоррена в баре "У Майка". BSQ07_02_NBM_01 Встретиться с Уорреном Клайдом в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ08_01 Карбани Синх слышал о новых патронах, которые СНС сейчас тестирует. Он явно думает, что тут что-то есть, потому что хочет, чтобы я выкрал последнюю партию и принес ему для исследований. Боеприпасы хранятся в местном полицейском участке, в гараже. BSQ08_01_NBM_01 Украсть опытную партию патронов из гаража полицейского участка. BSQ08_02 Я выбрался оттуда с патронами. Теперь мне нужно прийти в бар "У Майка" и сдать товар Карбани. BSQ08_02_NBM_01 Встретить Карбани Синха в баре "У Майка" и доложить о выполнении задания. BSQ09_01 Марти Аленкара развели. Говорит, что врач на свалке продал ему поддельные лекарства. Это даже по местным стандартам низко. Марти хочет, чтобы я нанес визит в клинику и уничтожил мединвентарь. BSQ09_01_NBM_01 Направляться на свалку и уничтожить медикаменты. BSQ09_02 Все лекарства в клинике уничтожены. Теперь мне надо встретиться с Марти в баре "У Майка". A2LM07_03 СНС желает заглушить радиостанцию ОФОТ. Мне нужно уничтожить передвижное вещательное оборудование, расположенное близ деревушки Вилегол на юго-западе. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что на туристическом курорте находится министр из рядов ОФОТ. Он мониторит вещание - одна рука все время на рубильнике. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME хочет вынести министра за скобки в этом уравнении. A2LM07_03_AAT_01 Либо направиться на курорт и убить ОФОТ-овского министра, A2LM07_03_ABM_02 Либо уничтожить генератор, от которого запитан передатчик в деревне Вилегол. A2LM07_04 СНС желает заглушить радиостанцию ОФОТ. Мне нужно уничтожить передвижное вещательное оборудование, расположенное близ заброшенной рыбацкой деревушки Вилегол. DJ Лорд Гав-Гав вещает из сарая рядом с передатчиком. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME просит запугать его и заставить прочесть в эфир заготовленное сообщение. A2LM07_04_ASV_01 Либо найти запугать DJ Лорда Гав-Гав и заставить прочитать сообщение, A2LM07_04_ABM_02 Либо уничтожить генератор, от которого запитан передатчик в деревне Вилегол. A2LM07_05 Взорвал генератор и поджарил антенну. Но PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME теперь, судя по всему, бьется с отрядами ОФОТ у отрезка шоссе, что недалеко от деревушки. Они устроили там засаду. A2LM07_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сейчас воюет с отрядами ОФОТ. Задача - помочь товарищу расправиться с врагом. A2LM08_01 С помощью трубопровода ОФОТ экспортирует воду из озера Сеголо в соседние страны и неплохо на этом зарабатывает. СНС хочет, чтобы я саботировал работу трубопровода. Нужно будет серьезно все разрушить. Для таких разрушений материал я могу найти только в алмазной шахте. A2LM08_01_ABM_01 Направляться в алмазную шахту и раздобыть ТНТ. A2LM08_02 С помощью трубопровода ОФОТ экспортирует воду из озера Сеголо в соседние страны и неплохо на этом зарабатывает. Я забрал взрывчатку их шахты и теперь могу взорвать трубопровод в главной точке. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME разузнав про план, хочет поговорить со мной - есть идеи, как улучшить план. A2LM08_02_ABM_01 Либо прорвать трубу на основной станции с помощью ТНТ, A2LM08_02_BBG_02 ...или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A2LM08_03 С помощью трубопровода ОФОТ экспортирует воду из озера Сеголо в соседние страны и неплохо на этом зарабатывает. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что у него есть для меня очень важная информация. В насосной станции находится система регулирования давления. Если я смогу сперва разрушить ее, то бардак от взрыва трубы будет еще сильнее. A2LM08_03_ABM_01 Либо прорвать трубу на основной станции с помощью ТНТ, A2LM08_03_AAT_02 либо разрушить систему регулирования давления в насосной станции. A2LM08_04 С помощью трубопровода ОФОТ экспортирует воду из озера Сеголо в соседние страны и неплохо на этом зарабатывает. Теперь система регулирования насосной станции разрушена. Осталось прорвать трубу и посмотреть на потоп. A2LM08_04_ASV_01 Прорвать трубу с помощью ТНТ. A2LM08_05 Труба взорвана… Русло начинает затапливаться, как мы и планировали. Но ОФОТ уже начинает сводить концы между украденным ТНТ и PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME из охраны алмазной шахты. Надо добраться до рудника и справиться с солдатами. A2LM08_05_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME бьется с отрядами ОФОТ в алмазном руднике. Надо прийти на помощь. A2LM09_01 Грузовик ОФОТ с грузом закиси азота стоит напротив старой зубной клиники. Газ - ценное обезболивающее, а раненых нынче очень много. СНС нанял меня, чтобы я любыми доступными способами уничтожил этот грузовик… Одной гранаты должно хватить. A2LM09_01_ABM_01 Направиться к зубной клинике и уничтожить цистерну с газом. A2LM09_02 Грузовик ОФОТ с грузом закиси азота стоит напротив старой зубной клиники. СНС нанял меня, чтобы я любыми доступными способами уничтожил этот грузовик… PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME по телефону сообщает, что хочет поделиться со мной своими соображениями об этом задании. A2LM09_02_ABM_01 Либо направляться к зубной клинике и уничтожить резервуар с газом на тягаче, A2LM09_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A2LM09_03 СНС нанял меня, чтобы уничтожить грузовик с закисью азота у зубной клиники, но PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME предлагает сначала все же отогнать грузовик в Сефапейн и взорвать его уже там. Но сначала грузовику нужно поменять крышку трамблера. Она есть в почтовом отделении. A2LM09_03_AAT_01 Либо забрать сверток с запчастью в почтовом отделении, A2LM09_03_ABM_02 Либо направляться к зубной клинике и уничтожить резервуар с газом на тягаче. A2LM09_04 СНС нанял меня, чтобы уничтожить грузовик с закисью азота у зубной клиники, но PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME предлагает сначала все же отогнать грузовик в гараж ОФОТ в Сефапейн и взорвать его уже там. Я забрал запчасть для грузовика на почте и теперь могу завести тягач. A2LM11_04_USV_01 Либо принести детонатор на мост, где меня ждет PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, A2LM11_05 MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM11 свое дело знает - с помощью детонатора бомба приведена в боеготовность. На Ябека обрушатся сотни тонн металла и бетона. Что, разумеется, привлечет внимание СНС. A2LM11_05_BDB_01 Переместиться в безопасное место и ждать взрыва. A2LM12_01 Сет Юния - бывший преподаватель из Политеха - сейчас обучает бойцов СНС сборке и обезвреживанию бомб. Это может дать СНС серьезное преимущество в проведении поставок. ОФОТ нанял меня для устранения инструктора. A2LM12_01_UBM_01 Добраться до Политеха и убить Сета Юнию в его кабинете. A2LM12_02 Сет Юния - бывший преподаватель из Политеха - сейчас обучает бойцов СНС сборке и обезвреживанию бомб. ОФОТ нанял меня для устранения инструктора. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что хочет встретиться со мной и кое-что мне рассказать о Юнии. A2LM12_02_UBM_01 Либо добраться до Политеха и убить Сета Юнию в его кабинете. A2LM12_02_BBG_02 …или повстречаться с напарником. Возможно, PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, сумеет мне помочь. A2LM12_03 ОФОТ нанял меня для устранения СНС-овского специалиста по бомбам, Сета Юнию. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME говорит, что Юния использует сотовые вышки, чтобы подавать сигналы подкупленным пилотам для сброса снабжения в нужном месте. Если я смогу раздобыть карту сотовых вышек, то сумею заставить Юнию направить следующий груз туда, куда МЫ хотим... A2LM12_03_UAT_01 Либо направиться в офис Афрега-Телеком в Сепоко и забрать карту, A2LM12_03_UBM_02 Либо направиться в Политех и убить Сета Юнию в его кабинете. A2LM12_04 Сет Юния учит бойцов СНС обращению сборке и обезвреживанию бомб. ОФОТ нанял меня для его устранения. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME получит от меня карту вышек связи, которую удалось раздобыть. Теперь мне надо добраться до Политеха и "убедить" преподавателя поменять координаты выброса груза. Как только Юния станет бесполезен, я убью его. A2LM12_04_USV_01 Направиться в Политех, заставить Юнию поменять координаты, а затем убить его. A2LM12_05 Юния сообщил новые координаты выброса груза, потом я убил его. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сообщает, что выброска прошла по плану, однако из-за ветра груз сел на крышу гарнизона СНС в аэропорту. Надо бегом туда, а то у напарника будут серьезные неприятности. A2LM12_05_BDB_01 Направляйтесь к ВПП и уничтожьте войска, окружившие груз. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME вам поможет. A2SM06_APR_01 Я свое дело сделал. Гакумба труп. Николас Гривз назначил встречу в командном посту СНС в Сефапейн. Город разорван пополам войной группировок, так что надо не терять бдительности. A2SM06_APR_01_ABM_01 Встретиться с Гривзом в Сефапейн. A2SM06_APR_02 Падение Лебоа-Сако привело к прекращению огня на юге. Гривз возмущен тем, что Тамбосса ведет переговоры вместо того, чтобы сражаться. Он тайно нанял меня - я должен добраться до острова на озере Сеголо и привести баржу с оружием Шакала в Порт-Селао. Все будет выглядеть так, что ОФОТ ведет двойную игру, и Тамбосса будет вынужден собрать силы СНС. A2SM06_APR_02_ABM_01 Встретиться с капитаном баржи на острове Шакала на озере Сеголо. A2SM06_APR_03 ASSIGNED_A2SM06 вызвался перегнать баржу с оружием Шакала в Порт-Селао. Я с дробовиком останусь на палубе и буду отбивать возможные атаки с воды. Если уж это не взбесит АПР, то я не знаю. A2SM06_APR_03_ABM_01 Защищать баржу до прибытия в Порт-Селао. Поломается - починить двигатель. A2SM06_APR_04 Баржа пришвартована, и ASSIGNED_A2SM06 хочет, чтобы я зашел в больницу в Порт-Селао. Я должен предупредить одного доктора по имени Обуа, что прекращение огня долго не продлится. A2SM06_APR_04_BBM_01 Отправиться в больницу и предупредить доктора Обуа. A2SM06_APR_05 Быстро все получилось. Когда я закончил разговор с доктором Обуа, в городе уже разгорелись схватки между ополчением за большой груз оружия на барже, который загадочным образом появился в доках… Я чуть не угодил прямо в пекло, но какой-то иностранец счел нужным меня предупредить. A2SM06_APR_05_NBM_01 Выбраться из Порт-Селао. A2SM06_UFLL_01 Я свое дело сделал. Куасси труп. Гектор Вурхис назначил встречу в командном посту ОФОТ в Сефапейн. Город разорван пополам войной группировок, так что надо не терять бдительности. A2SM06_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Отправляйтесь на встречу Вурхисом в Сефапейн. A2SM06_UFLL_02 Падение Лебоа-Сако привело к прекращению огня на юге. Вурхис возмущен тем, что Мбатунве ведет переговоры вместо того, чтобы сражаться. Он тайно нанял меня - я должен добраться до острова на озере Сеголо и привести баржу с оружием Шакала в Порт-Селао. Все будет выглядеть так, что ОФОТ ведет двойную игру, и Мбатунве будет вынужден собрать силы ОФОТ. A3SM11_APR_02 Похоже, Гривз действительно настроен серьезно. Со смертью Тамбоссы он теперь глава СНС, и он посылает меня раз и навсегда решить проблему с Мбантуве. Я найду Адди в Пивоварне. A3SM11_APR_02_ABM_01 Идти в Пивоварню и убить Мбантуве. A3SM11_UFLL_01 Я выбрался, но после смерти Мбантуве обе группировки начеку. Напряжение на пределе, но никто не хочет начинать первым. Гектор Вурхис позвонил мне из Сефапейн, так что речь явно идет не об обычной работе. Он хочет встретиться. Не представляю, по какому вопросу... A3SM11_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Встретиться с Вурхисом в Сефапейн. A3SM11_UFLL_02 Похоже, Вурхис действительно хочет эскалации. Со смертью Мбантуве он теперь глава ОФОТ, и он посылает меня раз и навсегда решить проблему с Тамбоссой. Я найду майора в Догон Седико. A3SM11_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Идти в Догон Седико и убить Тамбоссу. A3SM12_APR_01 Оба командира мертвы… Вероятно, теперь Гривз и Вурхис считают, что я убил ОБОИХ боссов. Что теперь? Все улеглось? От ОФОТ новостей никаких, но хоть в СНС можно наведаться… A3SM12_APR_01_ABG_01 Идти в штаб СНС для получения задания. A3SM12_APR_02 Обнаружил, что мой бывший шеф - FIRST_LT - сидит в кресле Тамбоссы… Не видел его с Лебоа-Сако. Он решил устроить чистку - моя репутация как специалиста по смене режима опережает меня. Он хочет, чтобы я убил Гривза и остальную верхушку на старом посту на границе Сепоко. Устранив всех, FIRST_LT становится командиром. A3SM12_APR_02_ABM_01 Направляться в Сепоко и убить Гривза и его помощника. A3SM12_APR_03 Выживший сделал мне предложение. Говорит, что если я оставлю его в живых, я смогу устроить так, что FIRST_LT окажется трупом. По возвращении в Порт-Селао я смогу шмальнуть его с другой стороны улицы, пока тот осваивается в кабинете Тамбоссы. Говорит, ставни будут открыты настежь. Заманчивое предложение... A3SM12_APR_03_ABM_01 Либо убить обоих офицеров СНС в Сепоко, A3SM12_APR_03_ASV_02 Либо вернуться в Порт-Селао и убить нового главу с улицы напротив штаба СНС. A3SM12_APR_04 FIRST_LT мертв. Теперь отряды СНС будут искать убийцу. Мне надо рвать когти из Порт-Селао. A3SM12_APR_04_ASV_01 Выбраться из Порт-Селао. A3SM12_UFLL_01 Оба командира мертвы… Вероятно, теперь Гривз и Вурхис считают, что я убил ОБОИХ боссов. Что теперь? Все улеглось? От СНС новостей никаких, но хоть в ОФОТ можно наведаться… A3SM12_UFLL_01_UBG_01 Идти в штаб ОФОТ для получения задания. A3SM12_UFLL_02 Обнаружил, что мой бывший шеф - FIRST_LT - сидит в кресле Мбантуве… Не видел его с Лебоа-Сако. Он решил устроить чистку - моя репутация как специалиста по смене режима опережает меня. Он хочет, чтобы я убил Вурхиса и остальную верхушку на руднике. Устранив всех, FIRST_LT становится командиром. A3SM12_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Направляться на рудник TaeMoКo и убить Гривза и его помощника. A3SM12_UFLL_03 Выживший сделал мне предложение. Говорит, что если я оставлю его в живых, я смогу устроить так, что FIRST_LT окажется трупом. По возвращении в Порт-Селао я смогу шмальнуть его с другой стороны улицы, пока тот красуется в кресле Мбантуве. Говорит, ставни будут открыты настежь. Заманчивое предложение... A3SM12_UFLL_03_UBM_01 Либо убить офицеров ОФОТ в алмазном руднике, A3SM12_UFLL_03_USV_02 Либо вернуться в Порт-Селао и убить нового главу с улицы напротив штаба ОФОТ. A3SM12_UFLL_04 FIRST_LT мертв. Теперь отряды ОФОТ будут искать убийцу. Мне надо рвать когти из Порт-Селао. A3SM12_UFLL_04_USV_01 Выбраться из Порт-Селао. A3SM13_APR_01 Мне позвонил Рубен Олувагемби. Он хочет встретиться со мной в баре Марина. Говорит, что его история получила какое-то развитие. Что значит, что Шакал может быть замешан. Кроме прочего, Рубен предупредил, что у нас могут быть гости… A3SM13_APR_01_NBM_01 Встретиться с Рубеном в баре Марина. A3SM13_APR_02 Рубен не врал. Гости в баре Марина были. SECOND_LT появился с юга вместе с другими командирами СНС после смерти Тамбоссы. Гривз укрепляется, но SECOND_LT вдохновлен моей чисткой в ОФОТ. Он хочет, чтобы я убил Гривза и его заместителя в Сепоко, пока он переезжает в кабинет Тамбоссы. A2SM06_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Встретиться с капитаном баржи на острове Шакала на озере Сеголо. A2SM06_UFLL_03 ASSIGNED_A2SM06 вызвался перегнать баржу с оружием Шакала в Порт-Селао. Я с дробовиком останусь на палубе и буду отбивать возможные атаки с воды. Если уж это не взбесит АПР, то я не знаю. A2SM06_UFLL_03_UBM_01 Защищать баржу до прибытия в Порт-Селао. Поломается - починить двигатель. A2SM06_UFLL_04 Баржа пришвартована, и ASSIGNED_A2SM06 хочет, чтобы я зашел в больницу в Порт-Селао. Я должен предупредить одного гражданского доктора по имени Обуа, что прекращение огня долго не продлится. A2SM06_UFLL_04_BBM_01 Отправиться в больницу и предупредить доктора Обуа. A2SM06_UFLL_05 Быстро все получилось. Когда я закончил разговор с доктором Обуа, в городе уже разгорелись схватки между ополчением за большой груз оружия на барже, который загадочным образом появился в доках… Я чуть не угодил прямо в пекло, но какой-то иностранец счел нужным меня предупредить. A2SM06_UFLL_05_NBM_01 Выбраться из Порт-Селао. A2SM07_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME неистовствует по телефону. Какой-то умник отследил баржу после разгрузки товара, и они прошли за ней через озеро Сеголо. Если любая из группировок поймет, что мы провернули, нам придется крайне несладко. Лучше перехватить их и позаботиться о том, что никто ничего не расскажет. A2SM07_01_BBM_01 Встретиться с PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME на барже и уничтожить всех атакующих. A2SM07_02 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME направил баржу прямо в перекрестный огонь, чтобы избавиться от посудины. Я уничтожил силы противника на пристани в бухте. Теперь надо пойти поговорить с моим новым приятелем. Посмотрим, все ли в порядке. A2SM07_02_BBM_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME ждет встречи на сидящей на мели барже. A2SM08_APR_01 Оливер Тамбосса ждет встречи в штабе СНС в Порт-Селао. A2SM08_APR_01_ABG_01 Идти в штаб СНС для получения задания. A2SM08_APR_02 Тамбосса посылает меня с сообщением к Мбантуве. Хочет оговорить условия перемирия. Я получил инструкции принести Мбантуве алмазы в знак жеста доброй воли. Кто знает, может, действительно установится мир, несмотря на то, что там думает Гривз… A2SM08_APR_02_ABM_01 Доставить письмо Тамбоссы к Мбантуве на Пивоварню и забрать алмазы. A2SM08_APR_03 Неожиданная смерть Мбантуве не пойдет на пользу ни мне, ни перемирию. Хорошо, что он хотя бы успел подготовить свой подарок. Нужно хватать чемодан с алмазами и рвать отсюда когти. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, похоже, выдаст на-гора очередную идею. A2SM08_APR_03_ABM_01 Взять чемодан с алмазами и встретиться с PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. A2SM08_UFLL_01 Адди Мбантуве хочет встретиться со мной в штабе ОФОТ в Порт-Селао. A2SM08_UFLL_01_UBG_01 Идти в штаб ОФОТ для получения задания. A2SM08_UFLL_02 Мбантуве посылает меня с сообщением к Тамбоссе. Хочет оговорить условия перемирия. Я получил инструкции принести Тамбоссе алмазы в знак жеста доброй воли. Кто знает, может, действительно установится мир, несмотря на то, что там думает Вурхес… A2SM08_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Доставить письмо Мбантуве к Тамбоссе в Догон Седико и забрать алмазы. A2SM08_UFLL_03 Неожиданная смерть Тамбоссы не пойдет на пользу ни мне, ни перемирию. Хорошо, что он хотя бы успел подготовить свой подарок. Нужно хватать чемодан с алмазами и рвать отсюда когти. PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, похоже, выдаст на-гора очередную идею. A2SM08_UFLL_03_UBM_01 Взять чемодан с алмазами и встретиться с PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. A2SM09_APR_01 Благодаря Шакалу теперь все летит в тартарары. Он убил Мбантуве. А когда объявился я, он меня исподтишка вырубил. Теперь я торчу в какой-то камере черт знает где... A2SM09_APR_01_ABM_01 Выбраться из тюрьмы. A2SM09_UFLL_01 Благодаря Шакалу теперь все летит в тартарары. Он убил Тамбоссу. А когда объявился я, он меня исподтишка вырубил. Теперь я торчу в какой-то камере черт знает где... A2SM09_UFLL_01_UBM_01 Выбраться из тюрьмы. A3SM11_APR_01 Я выбрался, но после смерти Тамбоссы обе группировки начеку. Напряжение на пределе, но никто не хочет начинать первым. Николас Гривз позвонил мне из Сефапейн, так что речь явно идет не об обычной работе. Он хочет встретиться. Не представляю, по какому вопросу... A3SM11_APR_01_ABM_01 Встретиться с Гривзом в Сефапейн. A1AS01_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A1AS01_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS02_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A1AS02_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS03_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A1AS03_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS04_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS04_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A1AS05_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS05_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A1AS06_01_SAT_01 Убейте цель, обозначенную на карте. A1AS06_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS01_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. A2AS01_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS05_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. A2AS04_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS03_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. A2AS05_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS03_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS06_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS06_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. A2AS04_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. A2AS02_01 Вам пришло sms-сообщение с инструкциями устранения цели. A2AS02_01_SAT_01 Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте. UbidaysLongDemo_01 СНС нанял меня, чтобы я заглушил радиостанцию. Через нее ОФОТ передает свою пропаганду. Надо отправиться в деревушку Вилегол и уничтожить радиоантенну. UbidaysLongDemo_02 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME хочет, чтобы я уничтожил трубопровод, по которому ОФОТ качает пресную воду в соседние страны. После этого начальник охраны уйдет на радиостанцию, и PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME сможет напасть на лагерь в его отсутствие. UbidaysLongDemo_01_ABM_01 Либо уничтожить радиоантенну ОФОТ... UbidaysLongDemo_02_AAT_01 Либо уничтожить радиоантенну ОФОТ... A1GM01_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к северо-западу от Палы. A1GM01_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. Надо идти в ветеринарную клинику к северо-западу от Палы. A1GM02_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к северо-востоку от Палы. A1GM02_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. А лекарства мне очень нужны. Нужно найти колодец и мельницу в миле к северо-востоку от Палы, у подножия горы Табамолеста. A1GM03_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к юго-западу от Палы. A1GM03_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. А лекарства мне очень нужны. Нужно явиться в магазинчик в миле к юго-западу от Палы. A1GM04_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к югу от трущоб Мокубы. A1GM04_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. А лекарства мне очень нужны. Нужно встретиться с гробовщиком в полумиле к югу от трущоб Мокубы. A2GM04_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. Надо наведаться в магазин инструментов к северо-западу от алмазного рудника. A2GM01_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к северу от Порт-Селао. A2GM02_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к западу от Порт-Селао. A2GM01_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. Надо наведаться в магазин к северу от Порт-Селао, в дельте реки Догон. A2GM03_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки на восточном берегу озера Сеголо. A2GM02_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. Надо найти магазин по продаже сим-карт в километре на запад от Порт-Селао. A2GM03_01 Я смогу получить лекарства от малярии, если помогу подполью. Надо идти в табачную лавку на восточном берегу озера Сеголо. A2GM04_01_GBM_01 Добраться до подпольной ячейки к северо-западу от рудника. UbidaysLongDemo_01_BBG_02 Либо явиться в укрытие, где со мной хочет поговорить PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. UbidaysLongDemo_02_ABM_02 Или помогите PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, уничтожив трубопровод ОФОТ. UbidaysLongDemo_04 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME нуждается в помощи. Он столкнулся с сопротивлением, пытаясь вернуть свой товар в лагере охраны. UbidaysLongDemo_04_BDB_01 PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME в опасной ситуации, надо скорее помочь напарнику. UbidaysLongDemo_03 Уничтожить антенну в Вилеголе и убить начальника охраны. UbidaysLongDemo_03_ASV_01 Уничтожить радиоантенну в Вилеголе. A1BU00_01 Я сильно ранен. Мне нужно подлечиться. A1BU00_01_UBM_01 Вылечиться A1BU00_01_ABM_01 Вылечиться A1BU00_02 Лейтенант наемников сказал раздобыть оружие и медикаменты. A1BU00_02_UBM_01 Подобрать оружие и взять шприцы с аптечки на стене. A1BU00_02_ABM_01 Подобрать оружие и взять шприцы с аптечки на стене. A1BU00_03 Лейтенант попросил меня починить машину, припаркованную снаружи. A1BU00_03_UBM_01 Открыть капот и починить машину. A1BU00_03_ABM_01 Открыть капот и починить машину. A1BU00_04 Лейтенант попросил меня добраться до убежища и убить там дозорных. A1BU00_04_ABM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A1BU00_04_UBM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A1BU00_05 Лейтенант попросил разведать обстановку во вражеском лагере с точки наблюдения, отмеченной на карте. Я ищу припасы, транспорт и установленное оружие. A1BU00_05_ABM_01 Доберитесь до точки наблюдения и изучите лагерь A1BU00_05_UBM_01 Доберитесь до точки наблюдения и изучите лагерь A1BU00_06_ABM_01 Воспользуйтесь лежаком в убежище A1BU00_06_UBM_01 Воспользуйтесь лежаком в убежище A1BU00_06 Лейтенант сказал мне как следует отдохнуть в убежище, прежде чем браться за следующую работу. Тут есть лежак, выглядит довольно удобным. A1BU00_07_ABM_01 Найти алмазы с помощью мигающего маячка на GPS. A1BU00_07_UBM_01 Найти алмазы с помощью мигающего маячка на GPS. A1BU00_07 Лейтенант сказал, что я смогу оставить содержимое чемоданчика с алмазами, если смогу его обнаружить в лагере. A1SM02_APR_02 Гакумба мертв, как того и хотел Куасси. Теперь отовсюду лезут бойцы СНС. Меня подставили. Если я не уберусь быстро с горы, мне конец. A1SM02_APR_02_ABM_01 Выбраться из домика в Гока-Фоллз. A1SM02_UFLL_02 Куасси мертв, как того и хотел Гакумба. Теперь отовсюду лезут бойцы ОФОТ. Меня подставили. Если я не уберусь быстро с горы, мне конец. A1SM02_UFLL_02_UBM_01 Выбраться из домика в Гока-Фоллз. A1GM00_03 Отец Малия дал мне немного таблеток от малярии и посоветовал начать принимать их немедленно. A1GM00_03_GBM_01 Принять таблетку от малярии. A0LM00_04_NBM_01 Выйти из церкви и найти работу. A0LM00_04 Разобравшись (пусть и на время) с малярией, нужно найти работу. A1BU04_04 Лейтенант попросил меня добраться до убежища и убить там дозорных. A1BU04_04_ABM_01 Убейте разведчиков в убежище, чтобы открыть это убежище. A1BU01_05 Лейтенант попросил разведать обстановку во вражеском лагере с точки наблюдения, отмеченной на карте. A1BU01_05_UBM_01 Дойти до точки наблюдения и разведать обстановку в лагере. A1BU02_05 Лейтенант попросил разведать обстановку во вражеском лагере с точки наблюдения, отмеченной на карте. A1BU02_05_UBM_01 Дойти до точки наблюдения и разведать обстановку в лагере. A1BU03_05 Лейтенант попросил разведать обстановку во вражеском лагере с точки наблюдения, отмеченной на карте. A1BU03_05_ABM_01 Дойти до точки наблюдения и разведать обстановку в лагере. A1BU04_05 Лейтенант попросил разведать обстановку во вражеском лагере с точки наблюдения, отмеченной на карте. A1BU04_05_ABM_01 Дойти до точки наблюдения и разведать обстановку в лагере. A1SM01_04 Присутствие объекта в стране является дестабилизирующим фактором. На нем всецело лежит ответственность за ввоз оружия в страну, что является нарушением совместно подписанного соглашения. Его репутация опасного торговца оружием полностью оправдана. Объект должен быть ликвидирован. A1SM01_04_NBG_01 Найти Шакала и убить его. A2LM07_06 Мне удалось убедить ди-джея прочесть заявление. Осталось снять антенну (навсегда), чтобы выполнить задание СНС... A2LM07_06_ASV_01 Уничтожить генератор, от которого запитан передатчик в деревне Вилегол. A2LM11_04_UBM_02 Или отправиться на баржу с оружием и убить Ябека. A2LM11_06 Ябек со своей баржей отправился на дно... Если MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM11 и я собираемся еще похвастаться этой победой, нужно избавиться от боевиков СНС. A2LM11_06_BDB_01 MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM11 в одиночку не сможет уничтожить солдат СНС. A2LM09_08 Кажется, помогло. Когда у солдат ОФОТ перестанет звенеть в ушах, они захотят отомстить. Первые кандидаты на расправу - я и MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM09. A2LM09_08_BDB_01 MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM09 в одиночку не сможет уничтожить солдат ОФОТ. A1BU00_08 Говорят, в оружейном магазине найдется ствол на любой вкус. Надо туда заглянуть. A1BU00_08_ABM_01 Нужно купить новое оружие при помощи компьютера в оружейном магазине. A1BU00_08_UBM_01 Нужно купить новое оружие при помощи компьютера в оружейном магазине. A1BU00_09 Первым делом надо взять новое оружие. A1BU00_09_ABM_01 На складе можно взять новое оружие. A1BU00_09_UBM_01 На складе можно взять новое оружие. A0GM00_01 Лекарство от малярии заканчивается. Нужно достать его побольше. A0GM00_01_GBG_01 Нужно найти кого-нибудь, у кого есть лекарство. section Actions forward Вперед back Назад strafeleft Шаг влево straferight Шаг вправо fire Огонь ironsight Прицел sprint Бег jump Прыжок crouch Приседание reload Перезарядка / Устранение заклинивания interact Взаимодействие nextweapon Следующее previousweapon Предыдущее machete Мачете primaryweapon Основное secondaryweapon Дополнительное specialweapon Специальное оружие previousgadget Предыдущее устройство nextgadget Посмотреть карту heal Лечение grenade Метание гранаты binoculars Монокуляр quicksave Быстрое сохранение quickload Быстрая загрузка menu Меню score Счет toggle_recording Запись ролика steerleft Повернуть налево steerright Повернуть направо accelerator Быстрее reverse Медленнее hand_brake Ручной тормоз toggle_headlights Фары change_seat Сменить место exitvehicle Выйти global_chat Общий разговор team_chat Разговор внутри команды vote_yes За vote_no Против open_loadout Открыть выгрузку nextthrowablegadget Следующее метательное оружие section Mouse lb ЛКМ rb ПКМ mb средняя кнопка мыши 4b Кнопка4 5b Кнопка5 6b Кнопка6 7b Кнопка7 8b Кнопка8 section Keyboard escape Esc 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 6 6 7 7 8 8 9 9 0 0 - - = = m M , , . . / / rshift Правый Shift * * lalt Левый Alt space Пробел capslock Caps Lock f1 F1 f2 F2 f3 F3 f4 F4 f5 F5 f6 F6 f7 F7 f8 F8 f9 F9 f10 F10 numlock Num Lock scroll Scroll numpad7 Numpad7 numpad8 Numpad8 numpad9 Numpad9 subtract Вычитание numpad4 Numpad4 numpad5 Numpad5 numpad6 Numpad6 add Сложение numpad1 Numpad1 numpad2 Numpad2 numpad3 Numpad3 numpad0 Numpad0 decimal Десятичная точка f11 F11 f12 F12 f13 F13 f14 F14 f15 F15 numpadreturn Numpad Return rctrl Правый CTRL numpadcomma Numpad Comma divide Divide sysrq SysRq ralt Правый ALT pause Pause home Home up Вверх pgup Page Up left Влево right Вправо end End down Вниз pgdown Page Down insert Insert delete Delete lwin Left Windows rwin Right Windows apps Apps oem_102 Oem102 CATEGORY_MOVEMENTS Движения CATEGORY_ACTIONS Действия CATEGORY_WEAPONS Оружие CATEGORY_MISC Разное CATEGORY_MULTIPLAYER Сетевая игра backspace Back tab Tab q Q w W e E r R t T y Y u U i I o O p P [ [ ] ] return Enter lctrl Левый CTRL a A s S d D f F g G h H j J k K l L ; ; ' ' ` \ lshift Левый Shift \ \ z Z x X c C v V b B n N CATEGORY_VEHICLES Транспорт multiply Умножение section Errors ERROR_PARENTAL_CONTROL У вас нет прав для запуска игры. Свяжитесь со своим системным администратором. ERROR_LOADFAILED_DAMAGED Файл со сохраненными данными поврежден и не может быть загружен. ERROR_LOADFAILED_STORAGE Выбранное устройство хранения данных недоступно. ERROR_SAVEFAILED_STORAGE Выбранное устройство хранения данных недоступно. ERROR_PROFILE_SIGNIN_CHANGED Произошли изменения в регистрации. Сейчас вы вернетесь на главный экран. ERROR_LOADFAILED Не удалось загрузить игру. ERROR_SAVEFAILED Не удалось сохранить игру. ERROR_DELETEFAILED Удаление не выполнено. ERROR_DISPLAY_SETTINGS Не удается определить параметры отображения! ERROR_DISPLAY_32BITMODE Чтобы продолжать, нужно переключить рабочий стол в 32-битный режим отображения. ERROR_DISPLAY_PRIMARYDEVICE Не удается обнаружить основное видеоустройство! ERROR_DISPLAY_FINDDISPLAY Не удается подобрать подходящие параметры отображения! ERROR_LOADFAILED_MISSING_DLC Игра сохранена с использованием загружаемых данных. Эти данные должны быть доступны, чтобы стала возможна загрузка игры. ERROR_SAVEFAILED_NOTENOUGHSPACE На устройстве, выбранном для сохранения игры, недостаточно свободного места. Выберите другое устройство. ERROR_INVALIDPROFILESIGNATURE_MINIMUM_LENGTH Неправильная подпись профиля. В подписи должно быть не менее %i символов, не считая пробелы. ERROR_INVALIDPROFILESIGNATURE_STARTS_WITH_SPACE Неправильная подпись профиля. Подпись не может начинаться с пробела. ERROR_SETTINGS_NOT_SUPPORTED При запуске игры обнаружены недопустимые настройки вывода изображения. Будут использованы оптимальные настройки. ERROR_INSTANCE_MUTEX Сессия Far Cry® 2 (игры, редактора, выделенного сервера или теста) уже запущена или оставлена активной после аварийного закрытия.\nУбедитесь, что сессия закрыта и повторите попытку. ERROR_DLC_DAMAGED По крайней мере один из загруженных материалов поврежден и не может быть использован. ERROR_DLC_REMOVED Загруженные материалы удалены. Сейчас вы вернетесь к заглавному экрану. ERROR_REMOVABLE_DEVICE_READERROR_XENON Ошибка при загрузке материала. Устройство хранения данных, на котором хранилась пользовательская карта или загруженные материалы, было извлечено. Сейчас вы вернетесь к заглавному экрану. ERROR_VISTA_SP1 Пожалуйста, обновите свою операционную систему. Разработчиками игры рекомендуется установка первого набора обновлений (Service Pack 1). ERROR_DISPLAY_DRIVERS_WIN32 Драйвер видеокарты слишком стар. Пожалуйста, обновите его. section MessagesBoxHeaders QUIT_TO_OS Выход MBOXHEADER_SAVEGAME Сохранение MBOXHEADER_WARNING Внимание: MBOXHEADER_ERROR Ошибка FTL_TITLE Транспорт QUIT_TO_MAINMENU Выход MBOXHEADER_SAVE_FAILED Сохранение не выполнено MBOXHEADER_IGE_INVALID_MAP_NAME Неверное название карты MBOXHEADER_LOAD_FAILED Загрузка не выполнена SQ_CANCEL Цель MBOXHEADER_PROFILE_SIGNATURE Подпись профиля MBOXHEADER_INVALID_PROFILESIGNATURE Неправильная подпись профиля section MessagesBoxListHeaders MBOXLISTHEADER_DIFFICULTY Сложность MBOXLISTHEADER_GAMEOVER ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА section MessagesBoxListDifficulty MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_CASUAL Просто MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_EXPERIENCED Обычно MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_HARDCORE Опасно MBOXLISTDIFFICULTY_INFAMOUS Ты герой section MessagesBoxListSavePointCheck MBOXLISTSAVE_SAVEGAME Сохранить и продолжить MBOXLISTSAVE_CONTINUENOSAVE Продолжить без сохранения section MessagesBoxListGameOver MBOXLISTGAMEOVER_LOADLAST Загрузить последнее сохранение MBOXLISTGAMEOVER_LOADGAME Загрузить игру MBOXLISTGAMEOVER_QUITGAME Выйти из игры section ButtonCaptions BUTTON_YES Да BUTTON_NO Нет BUTTON_OK ОК BUTTON_ACCEPT Принять BUTTON_CANCEL Отказаться BUTTON_CONTINUENOSAVE Продолжить без сохранения BUTTON_CHOOSEDEVICE Выбрать устройство BUTTON_SIGNIN Войти BUTTON_CONTINUE Продолжить section MainMenu TITLE_CONFIRM_PROFILE Подтверждение регистрации WRNG_CONFIRM_PROFILE Вы не зарегистрированы. Чтобы сохранить игру, нужна регистрация. Зарегистрироваться сейчас? BRIGHTNESS_PAGE_TEXT Регулировка уровня яркости BRIGHTNESS_PAGE_TITLE ЯРКОСТЬ DIFFICULTY_PAGE_TITLE СЛОЖНОСТЬ STORYMODE_CONTINUE Продолжить STORYMODE_LOADGAME Загрузить игру STORYMODE_NEWSTORY Новая история OPTIONS_DISPLAY_LOW Низкий OPTIONS_DISPLAY_MEDIUM Средний OPTIONS_DISPLAY_HIGH Высокий OPTIONS_DISPLAY_ULTRAHIGH Ультра высокий OPTIONS_DISPLAY_CUSTOM Уникальный OPTIONS_DISPLAY_OPTIMAL Оптимальный OPTIONS_DISPLAY_TITLE НАСТРОЙКИ ЭКРАНА OPTIONS_DIRECTX_RESTART Изменения настроек DirectX вступят в силу только после следующего запуска игры. SOUND_OPTIONS_TITLE НАСТРОЙКИ ЗВУКА SOUND_MASTER_VOLUME Общая громкость SOUND_MUSIC_TOGGLE Музыка MAIN_MENU_TITLE ГЛАВНОЕ МЕНЮ MAIN_MENU_STORYMODE Режим истории MAIN_MENU_MULTIPLAYER Сетевая игра MAIN_MENU_OPTIONS Настройки MAIN_MENU_CREDITS Авторы SPLASH_PROMPT Нажмите START SPLASH_PROMPT_WIN32 Нажмите любую клавишу OPTIONS_DISPLAY_BASIC_TITLE ОСНОВНЫЕ ПАРАМЕТРЫ OPTIONS_DISPLAY_ASPECT_RATIO Соотношение Сторон OPTIONS_DISPLAY_RESOLUTION Разрешение OPTIONS_DISPLAY_REFRESH_RATE Частота обновления OPTIONS_DISPLAY_VSYNC V-Sync OPTIONS_DISPLAY_AA Сглаживание OPTIONS_DISPLAY_DX_VERSION Версия DirectX OPTIONS_DISPLAY_COLOR ЦВЕТ OPTIONS_DISPLAY_BRIGHTNESS Яркость OPTIONS_DISPLAY_CONTRAST Контраст OPTIONS_DISPLAY_GAMMA Гамма OPTIONS_DISPLAY_COLOR_TIPS Подсказка: при помощи двух регуляторов добейтесь, чтобы два последних квадрата были еле различимы. OPTIONS_DISPLAY_ADV_OPTIONS ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НАСТРОЙКИ OPTIONS_DISPLAY_OVERALL Общее OPTIONS_DISPLAY_VEGETATION Растительность OPTIONS_DISPLAY_SHADING Затенение OPTIONS_DISPLAY_TERRAIN Ландшафт OPTIONS_DISPLAY_GEOMETRY Геометрия OPTIONS_DISPLAY_POST Пост-обработка OPTIONS_DISPLAY_TEXTURES Текстуры OPTIONS_DISPLAY_SHADOW Тень OPTIONS_DISPLAY_AMBIENT Окружение OPTIONS_DISPLAY_HDR ШИРОКИЙ ДИАПАЗОН OPTIONS_DISPLAY_BLOOM Ореолы MAIN_MENU_QUIT_GAME Выход OPTIONS_DISPLAY_CONFIRM_SETTINGS Сохранить параметры? (Сброс через 15 секунд) STORYMODE_AVATAR_MARTY Возраст: 28 Гражданство: Натурализованный гражданин США. Место рождения: Сан-Паулу, Бразилия Рост: 1 м 78 см Вес: 86 кг. Цвет волос: шатен Цвет глаз: светло-карий Спец: корпус морской пехоты США (Военизированная защита персонала); Южное командование США военный советник в Колумбии, Перу (в отставке). STORYMODE_AVATAR_WARREN Возраст: 33 Гражданство: США Место рождения: Талса, Оклахома Рост: 1 м 90 см Вес: 104 кг. Цвет волос: черный Цвет глаз: карий Спец: лицензия телохранителя штата Флорида; безопасность VIP-персон (Доминиканская республика, Эквадор); права на управление гражданскими самолетами, Багамы. STORYMODE_AVATAR_JOSIP Возраст: 48 Гражданство: США Место рождения: Призрен, бывшая Югославия Рост: 1 м 88 см Вес: 109 кг. Цвет волос: черный Цвет глаз: карий Спец: корпус морской пехоты США (Военизированная защита персонала); Южное командование США военный советник в Колумбии, Перу (в отставке). STORYMODE_AVATAR_PAUL Возраст: 34 Гражданство: натурализованный израильтянин Место рождения: Будапешт, Венгрия Рост: 1 м 80 см Вес: 77 кг. Цвет волос: русый Цвет глаз: голубой Спец: Капрал Армии обороны Израиля (в отставке), контрабандист. STORYMODE_AVATAR_QUARBANI Возраст: 45 Гражданство: Мавритания Место рождения: Порт-Луи, Маврикий Рост: 1 м 83 см Вес: 88 кг. Цвет волос: седой Цвет глаз: серый Спец: младший инспектор SMF (мобильные военизированные силы Маврикия, в отставке); инструктор, Кения (в отст.); офицер ж/д безопасности; офицер группы по борьбе с пиратством; координатор по безопасности в Дарфуре. STORYMODE_AVATAR_ANDRE Возраст: 40 Гражданство: Гаити Место рождения: Порт-о-Пренс, Гаити Рост: 1 м 88 см Вес: 86 кг. Цвет волос: черный Цвет глаз: карий Спец: рядовой группировки Новая Африка (в отст.), повстанец, бунтарь. STORYMODE_AVATAR_HAKIM Возраст: 38 Гражданство: Алжир Место рождения: Константина, Алжир Рост: 1 м 75 см Вес: 86 кг. Цвет волос: черный Цвет глаз: карий Спец: капитан третьего ранга (в отст.), морская контрразведка, агент по недвижимости, ОАЭ; консультант по безопасности морских перевозок. STORYMODE_AVATAR_FRANK Возраст: 36 Гражданство: Северная Ирландия Место рождения: Фермана, Северная Ирландия Рост: 1 м 83 см Вес: 77 кг. Цвет волос: блондин Цвет глаз: серо-голубые Спец: офицер ИРА (участие в операциях); гангстер-ростовщик; заключенный в тюрьме 'Maze', информатор полиции; контрабандист Марокко, Йемен, Чечня. STORYMODE_AVATAR_XIANYONG Возраст: 24 Гражданство: Китай Место рождения: Урумчи, Синьцзян Рост: 1 м 75 см Вес: 63,5 кг. Цвет волос: черный Цвет глаз: зеленый Спец: контрабандист; информатор, разведка Пакистана; консультант по применению стоп-лосс политики в ВС Камеруна, Замбии. WEAPONSHOP_MENU_TITLE ОРУЖЕЙНЫЙ МАГАЗИН CONTROLLERSETUP_MENU_TITLE НАСТРОЙКА КОНТРОЛЛЕРА LEADERBOARD_MENU_TITLE ТАБЛИЦА РЕЗУЛЬТАТОВ PLAYER_PROFILE_MENU_TITLE СТАТИСТИКА ИГРОКА STORYMODE_AVATAR_TITLE ВЫБОР ПЕРСОНАЖА LOAD_PAGE_MENU_TITLE СТРАНИЦА ЗАГРУЗКИ SAVE_GAME_MENU_TITLE СОХРАНИТЬ ИГРУ GAME_STATS_MENU_TITLE СТАТИСТИКА ИГРЫ PLAYER_STATS_MENU_TITLE СТАТИСТИКА ИГРОКА STORY_MODE_MENU_TITLE РЕЖИМ ИСТОРИИ OPTIONS_MENU_TITLE НАСТРОЙКА GAME_OVER_MENU_TITLE ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА KEYBOARD_SETUP_MENU_TITLE УПРАВЛЕНИЕ CONTROLLERSETUP_MENU_PRIMARY_TITLE ОСНОВНОЕ CONTROLLERSETUP_MENU_SECONDARY_TITLE ТРАНСПОРТ REFRESHING_GAMEFILE_LIST Обновление списка... SPLASH_PROMPT_PS3 Нажмите кнопку START WRNG_USERCANCEL_INITIALSAVE Не выбрано устройство хранения. Без него вы не сможете сохранить игру. Выбрать устройство хранения сейчас? INITIALPAGES_RATING_ESRB Примечание о рейтинге сетевой игры: Сетевой игре рейтинг ESRB не присвоен INITIALPAGES_PRESENTS Ubisoft представляет игру производства Ubisoft Montreal TEXT_LEGAL © 2008 Ubisoft Entertainment. Все права сохранены. Far Cry®, Ubisoft и логотип Ubisoft являются товарными знаками Ubisoft Entertainment в США и/или других странах. Основано на Far Cry®, оригинальном продукте Crytek под руководством Cevat Yerli. CORRUPT_SAVED_GAME Сохраненная игра повреждена EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_MENU_UWIN Дополнительно EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_MENU_B2B Поощрительные материалы EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_TITLE ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ MAIN_MENU_EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT Дополнительные материалы EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_B2B_SUCCESS Задания открыты. EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_B2B_FAILURE Неправильный пароль EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_PASSWORD_ENTRY_TEXT Введите пароль EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_PASSWORD_ENTRY_TITLE Пароль OPTIONS_PERFO_BASIC_TITLE ОБЩАЯ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_REALTREE Реализм деревьев OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_FIRE Реализм огня OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_PHYSIC Реализм физики EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_OFFLINE_TEXT Чтобы получить доступ к данным, требуется регистрация. Зарегистрируйтесь и повторите попытку. LOAD_PAGE_LOAD_BUTTON Загрузка SAVE_PAGE_SAVE_BUTTON Сохранение EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_OFFLINE_TEXT_360 Для получения доступа нужно подключиться к Xbox LIVE. Подключитесь к Xbox LIVE и повторите попытку. EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_UWIN_SUCCESS В меню настройки игры доступны новые материалы. VKEYBOARD_TITLE_PROFILE_SIGNATURE Подпись профиля VKEYBOARD_DESC_PROFILE_SIGNATURE Введите подпись профиля CONTROLLERSETUP_MENU_TITLE_XENON КОНТРОЛЛЕР XBOX 360 EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_MENU_DLC Загруженные материалы DLC_PAGE_TITLE ЗАГРУЖЕННЫЕ МАТЕРИАЛЫ OPTIONS_DISPLAY_VERYHIGH Очень высокий NETWORK_OPTIONS_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ СЕТИ NETWORK_UPNP UPnP NETWORK_DETECT Определить публичный адрес OPTIONS_DISPLAY_COLOR_TIPS_WIN32 RELEASING_DLC Высвобождение загруженных материалов NETWORK_UPLOAD_UNIT кбит/с NETWORK_GAME_MAX_UPLOAD Лимит скорости отдачи NETWORK_CUSTOM_MAX_UPLOAD Лимит скорости обмены картами NETWORK_SCAN_PORT Найти свободный порт NETWORK_SCAN_START Начать сканирование портов NETWORK_GAME_PORT Игровой порт NETWORK_ONLINE_PORT Порт подбора матчей в Сети NETWORK_LAN_PORT Порт подбора матчей в LAN NETWORK_SHARING_UPLOAD_PORT Порт выгрузки для обмена картами NETWORK_SHARING_DOWNLOAD_PORT Порт загрузки для обмена картами KEYBOARD_ACTION ДЕЙСТВИЕ KEYBOARD_KEY КНОПКА / КЛАВИША NETWORK_DETECT_REBOOT_WIN32 Изменения публичного IP вступят с силу только после перезапуска игры. OPTIONS_DISPLAY_SHADOW_OFF_WIN32 Выкл. CONTROLLERSETUP_MENU_TITLE_PS3 НАСТРОЙКА КОНТРОЛЛЕРА OPTIONS_DISPLAY_WIDESCREEN Широкоформатный section Tutorial TU10_HEADER ПОДНЯТЬ TU10_MESSAGE Чтобы взаимодействовать с предметом, подойдите к нему и нажмите кнопку {use} TU16_HEADER СМЕНА ОРУЖИЯ TU16_MESSAGE Если вы нашли новое оружие, нажмите кнопку {use}, чтобы заменить им имеющееся у вас оружие. TU32_HEADER КАРТА В МАШИНЕ TU32_MESSAGE Выйдите из машины и посмотрите на карту. TU01_HEADER КАМЕРА TU01_MESSAGE Используйте {look}, чтобы осмотреться. TU02_HEADER ДВИЖЕНИЕ TU02_MESSAGE Используйте {move}, чтобы передвигаться. TU03_HEADER ОГНЕСТРЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ TU03_MESSAGE Чтобы прицелиться, нажмите и удерживайте {startironsight}; чтобы стрелять - нажмите {startshooting}. Для перезарядки нажмите {reload}. TU04_HEADER ПРЕДМЕТЫ TU04_MESSAGE Используйте {select_primary_weapon}, {select_secondary_weapon}, {select_special_weapon} и {select_hand_to_hand_weapon}, чтобы выбрать нужное оружие. TU05_HEADER ПРЫЖОК И ПРИСЕДАНИЕ TU05_MESSAGE Нажмите {jump}, чтобы прыгнуть. TU06_HEADER ПРИСЕДАНИЕ TU06_MESSAGE Нажмите {crouch}, чтобы присесть. TU11_HEADER ЗАДАНИЯ TU11_MESSAGE Для просмотра текущего задания нажмите кнопку {show_pausemenu} TU12_HEADER ТРАНСПОРТ TU12_MESSAGE_PS3 Нажмите {accelerator}, чтобы набрать скорость. Нажмите {auto_reverse}, чтобы тормозить или двигаться назад. Для использования ручного тормоза нажмите {hand_brake}. Нажмите {exitvehicle}, чтобы покинуть транспорт. TU13_HEADER КАРТА TU13_MESSAGE Нажмите кнопку {toggle_gadget}, чтобы достать карту TU14_HEADER МАЛЯРИЙНЫЙ ПУЗЫРЬ TU14_MESSAGE В непосредственной близости от ключевой точки становится доступной карта местности. Для просмотра нажмите {flipside}. TU21_HEADER ОСНОВНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ TU21_MESSAGE Вы получили новое основное оружие. Чтобы взять его в руки, нажмите {select_primary_weapon}. TU22_HEADER ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ TU22_MESSAGE Вы получили новое дополнительное оружие. Чтобы взять его в руки, нажмите {select_secondary_weapon}. TU23_HEADER СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ TU23_MESSAGE Вы получили новое специальное оружие. Чтобы взять его в руки, нажмите {select_special_weapon}. TU24_HEADER РЕМОНТ МАШИНЫ TU24_MESSAGE Этой машине требуется ремонт. Подойдите к двигателю и нажмите кнопку {use}, чтобы починить его. TU25_HEADER ТОЧКА СОХРАНЕНИЯ TU25_MESSAGE Используйте точки сохранения для сохранения игры и установки времени суток. TU99_HEADER ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ОБУЧЕНИЕ TU99_MESSAGE Отключить всплывающие подсказки в меню настроек. TU31_HEADER ЛЕКАРСТВО ОТ МАЛЯРИИ TU31_MESSAGE Нажмите {heal}, чтобы принять лекарство от малярии. TU51_HEADER КОНТЕКСТНОЕ ДЕЙСТВИЕ TU51_MESSAGE Этот предмет можно использовать. Для использования нажмите кнопку {use}. TU52_HEADER ОРУЖИЕ ЗАКЛИНЕНО TU52_MESSAGE Ваше оружие заклинило. Нажмите кнопку {reload} несколько раз, чтобы исправить это. TU53_HEADER ЛЕЧЕНИЕ РАНЫ TU53_MESSAGE Вы ранены. Для лечения нажмите кнопку {heal}. TU54_HEADER ГРАНАТЫ И ГОРЮЧАЯ СМЕСЬ TU54_MESSAGE У вас есть гранаты и бутылки с горючей смесью. Переключение между ними осуществляется нажатием кнопки {select_next_throw_gadget}. PROMPT_CONTINUE Для продолжения нажмите клавишу A. TU02_MESSAGE_WIN32 Чтобы передвигаться, нажмите {move}. TU15_MESSAGE Когда зазвонит телефон, нажмите кнопку {toggle_gadget}, чтобы взять его. TUUB01_MESSAGE Выбраться из города. TU07_HEADER ТЕЛЕФОННЫЙ ЗВОНОК TU07_MESSAGE Чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, нажмите кнопку {toggle_gadget}. TU08_HEADER ЗАДАНИЕ TU08_MESSAGE Для просмотра текущего задания нажмите {show_pausemenu} TUA1BU00_MESSAGE Вылечить себя. TUA1BU01_MESSAGE Возьмите оружие, шприцы и будьте наготове. TU09_HEADER ПЕРЕКЛЮЧЕНИЕ КАРТЫ TU09_MESSAGE Для смены масштаба карты нажмите кнопку {flipside}. TUA1BU02_MESSAGE Отдохните на скатке в убежище. TUA1BU03_MESSAGE Вам нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем покидать эту комнату. TUA4_MESSAGE Вам нужно отдохнуть. TU17_HEADER МОНОКУЛЯР TU17_MESSAGE Нажмите и удерживайте {draw_monocular}, чтобы использовать монокуляр. Чтобы отметить точки припасов на карте, нажмите {toggleicons} когда индикатор станет зеленым. TU18_HEADER МОНОКУЛЯР TU18_MESSAGE Наведите монокуляр на медпункт, транспортное средство, станковое оружие или ящик с боеприпасами. Когда индикатор станет зеленым, нажмите кнопку {toggleicons} для занесения информации в карту. TU19_HEADER ОПУСТИТЬ МОНОКУЛЯР TU19_MESSAGE Отпустите клавишу {toggleicons} и взгляните на подробную карту. TU20_HEADER ПОДРОБНАЯ КАРТА И РАЗВЕДКА TU20_MESSAGE Взяв карту, вы можете использовать монокуляр. Для этого нажмите и удерживайте клавишу {draw_monocular}. С помощью монокуляра вы можете определить расположение в лагере боеприпасов, снайперских точек, станкового оружия, медпунктов и транспортных средств. Нажав {toggleicons}, вы занесете координаты обнаруженного объекта на вашу карту. TU26_HEADER ПОДНЯТЬ АПТЕЧКУ TU26_MESSAGE Подойдите к шкафу с лекарствами и возьмите из него шприц, нажав кнопку {use}. TU27_MESSAGE Вы можете обнаружить снайперов, стационарные орудия, транспорт, медпункты и склады оружия. TU27_HEADER РАЗВЕДКА TU28_HEADER ПОСМОТРЕТЬ В МАШИНЕ TU28_MESSAGE Нажмите {change_seat}, чтобы переключаться между местами водителя и стрелка. Нажмите {steering}, чтобы рулить. Нажмите {look}, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Нажмите {toggle_gadget} для просмотра карты. TU29_HEADER АЛМАЗЫ TU29_MESSAGE Нажмите~BA, чтобы открыть карту и использовать локатор алмазов. TU30_MESSAGE Мигающий огонек обозначает кейс с алмазами. Чем ближе объект, тем чаще мигание. Если прицел наведен на кейс, мигание прекращается, индикатор горит постоянно. TU01_MESSAGE_WIN32 Движение мыши позволит вам оглядеться. TU12_MESSAGE_WIN32 Нажмите {accelerator}, чтобы набрать скорость. Нажмите {hand_brake}, чтобы использовать ручной тормоз. Нажмите {exitvehicle}, чтобы покинуть транспорт. TU28_MESSAGE_WIN32 Нажмите {change_seat}, чтобы переключаться между местами водителя и стрелка. Нажмите {toggle_gadget} для просмотра карты. TU33_HEADER БЕГ TU33_MESSAGE При движении ВПЕРЕД вы можете перейти на быстрый бег, нажав клавишу {sprint}. TU56_HEADER ГРАНАТЫ TU56_MESSAGE Вы нашли гранату или коктейль Молотова. Чтобы бросить, нажмите {throw_grenade}. TU57_MESSAGE ~WS Взрывчатка продается в магазине в обмен на алмазы. TU34_MESSAGE Чтобы вооружиться мачете, нажмите клавишу {select_hand_to_hand_weapon} Чтобы взять в руки основное оружие, например, штурмовую или снайперскую винтовку, нажмите клавишу {select_primary_weapon}. TU35_MESSAGE Чтобы взять в руки дополнительное оружие, например, пистолет, нажмите клавишу {select_secondary_weapon}. Чтобы взять в руки специальное оружие, например, ракетницу, нажмите клавишу {select_special_weapon}. TU36_MESSAGE Подробная информация об оружии доступна во вкладке Улучшения в меню. TU37_MESSAGE Чтобы посмотреть на карту, нажмите {toggle_gadget} TU38_MESSAGE Чтобы воспользоваться шприцем, нажмите клавишу {heal}. TU11_MESSAGE_PS3 Для просмотра текущего задания нажмите клавишу {show_pausemenu} START. TU13_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы воспользоваться картой, нажмите {toggle_gadget} SELECT. TU15_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы ответить на звонок телефона, нажмите {toggle_gadget} SELECT. TU40_MESSAGE Чтобы сохранить игру, найдите синий портфель и, стоя перед ним, нажмите {use}. TU60_MESSAGE Укрытие можно улучшить, сотрудничая с друзьями. В нем вы сможете встретиться с ними. Поговорите с друзьями, и они помогут вам, если вас ранят в бою. Пока что у вас нет друзей. TU61_MESSAGE Теперь у вас есть друг. Он свяжется с вами и сообщит, как еще можно выполнить задание и получить дополнительные награды. TU62_MESSAGE Это ваш первый и лучший друг. Он свяжется с вами и сообщит, каким образом можно выполнить задание. В награду улучшится ваша репутация, а укрытие станет надежнее. TU63_MESSAGE Это ваш второй друг. Его можно найти здесь или в другом открытом убежище. От друга можно получить дополнительные задания. Если вас ранят в бою, можете рассчитывать на его помощь. TU64_MESSAGE Перед выходом стоит поговорить с обоими друзьями. TU41_MESSAGE Чтобы закрыть карту, нажмите {toggle_gadget} еще раз. TU41_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы закрыть карту, нажмите кнопку {toggle_gadget} SELECT еще раз. TU42_MESSAGE В городе сейчас перемирие. Это значит, что вам нельзя ни в кого стрелять - иначе в вас будут стрелять в ответ. На карте можно увидеть границы зоны, в которой действует перемирие. TU65_MESSAGE Встречаясь с друзьями в укрытии и сотрудничая с ними, вы сможете улучшить свою репутацию и усовершенствовать укрытия. Будьте осторожны: покинув укрытие, друзья могут погибнуть. Если не хотите остаться в одиночестве, защищайте их. TUTORIAL_CRITICAL_TEXT_1 Если запас жизненных сил опустился ниже одной полоски, вы тяжело ранены. Скорее подлечитесь, иначе можете умереть. TUTORIAL_CRITICAL_TEXT_2 Чтобы стабилизировать свое состояние, нажмите {heal}. TUTORIAL_HEAL_TEXT_1 Если у вас проблемы со здоровьем, используйте шприц-тюбик, нажав {heal}. TUTORIAL_HEAL_TEXT_2 После этого ваше здоровье будет полностью восстановлено. TU43_MESSAGE Иногда, открыв карту, вы увидите мигающий зеленый огонек на GPS. Это означает, что рядом находится дипломат с алмазами. Чем он ближе, тем чаще мигает огонек. Если подойти совсем близко к дипломату, огонек перестанет мигать и будет гореть постоянно. TU44_MESSAGE Вы нашли бутылку с зажигательной смесью. Нажмите {throw_grenade}, чтобы метнуть ее. TU66_MESSAGE TO BE REMOVED TU67_MESSAGE Обучение и тренировка завершены. FIRST_LT представит вас FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS в штаб-квартире FIRST_LT_FACTION, отмеченной~AC TU68_MESSAGE TO BE REMOVED TU69_MESSAGE Это здание - оружейный магазин ~WS . Внутри вы можете обменять алмазы на оружие и снаряжение. TU70_MESSAGE Если торговец оружием на месте, он предложит вам задания, выполнив которые, можно заказать через компьютер новое оружие и снаряжение. Сейчас торговца нет на месте, зайдите позже. TU71_MESSAGE Торговец оружием предложит вам задания, выполнив которые, можно заказать через компьютер новое оружие и снаряжение. TU72_MESSAGE Купив оружие, на складе вы обнаружите бесконечное количество его образцов. Купленное оружие всегда находится в идеальном состоянии. TU73_MESSAGE Даже во время перемирия члены группировок будут стрелять по вам, если вы проникните на закрытую территорию. Такие области отмечены на карте - будьте внимательны. TU74_MESSAGE Стоит поискать незаметную тропинку вместо того, чтобы ломиться в лагерь напрямик. Чтобы получить преимущество над врагом, можно предварительно изучить лагерь - это может спасти вам жизнь. TU29_MESSAGE_WIN32 Чтобы открыть карту и использовать алмазный радар, нажмите {toggle_gadget}. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_TEXT_1 Вы можете нести три единицы оружия, не считая мачете. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_TEXT_2 У вас может быть только одно оружие каждого типа. Улучшить оружие или купить новое можно в оружейном магазине. Подробнее об можно узнать в меню, на вкладке Улучшения. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_MACHETE Мачете TUTORIAL_WEAPON_PRIMARY Основное оружие TUTORIAL_WEAPON_PRIMARY_1 Снайперские винтовки TUTORIAL_WEAPON_PRIMARY_2 Штурмовые винтовки TUTORIAL_WEAPON_PRIMARY_3 Дробовики TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SECONDARY Дополнительное оружие TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SECONDARY_1 Пистолеты TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SECONDARY_2 Пистолеты-пулеметы TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SECONDARY_3 Прочее оружие для одной руки TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SPECIAL Специальное оружие TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SPECIAL_1 Ракетные установки TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SPECIAL_2 Пулеметы TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SPECIAL_3 Огнеметы TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SIGNAL_MACHETE {select_hand_to_hand_weapon} TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SPECIAL_4 Прочее уникальное оружие TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SIGNAL_PRIMARY {select_primary_weapon} TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SIGNAL_SECONDARY {select_secondary_weapon} TUTORIAL_WEAPON_SIGNAL_SPECIAL {select_special_weapon} TU67A_MESSAGE_1 Таблетки снимут симптомы малярии на какое-то время. Можете пока осмотреться вокруг. ~SHУбежища можно открыть и улучшить, сотрудничая с друзьями. ~GPСторожевые посты можно обследовать, чтобы получить разведданные. ~DIАлмазы можно найти, изучая местность. TU67B_MESSAGE Где-то тут обитает торговец оружием по прозвищу Шакал. Он продает стволы как ОФОТ, так и СНС. Любая винтовка, каждая пуля, все трупы, что вам пришлось повидать - все они непосредственно связаны с ним. Найдите и убейте его. TU76_MESSAGE Ландшафт тут неприветливый. Отправившись в путь, вернуться будет уже нельзя. Убедитесь, что у вас при себе есть все необходимое. TU03_MESSAGE_XENON Чтобы прицелиться, потяните и удерживайте {startironsight}; {startshooting} - стрелять. Для перезарядки нажмите {reload}. TU12_MESSAGE_XENON Потяните и удерживайте {accelerator}, чтобы набрать скорость. Потяните и удерживайте {auto_reverse}, чтобы тормозить или двигаться назад. Нажмите {hand_brake}, чтобы использовать ручной тормоз. Нажмите {exitvehicle}, чтобы покинуть транспорт. TU08_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы увидеть активное задание, нажмите {show_pausemenu} кнопку START. TU03_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы прицелиться, нажмите и удерживайте {startironsight}; чтобы стрелять - нажмите {startshooting}. Для перезарядки нажмите {reload}. TU07_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, нажмите {toggle_gadget} кнопку SELECT. TU17_MESSAGE_XENON Потяните и удерживайте {draw_monocular}, чтобы использовать монокуляр. Чтобы отметить точки припасов на карте, потяните {toggleicons} когда индикатор станет зеленым. TU18_MESSAGE_XENON Направьте монокуляр на медпункт, транспортное средство или стационарное орудие. Когда индикатор станет зеленым, потяните {toggleicons}, чтобы обновить карту. TU19_MESSAGE_XENON Отпустите {toggleicons} и взгляните на подробную карту. TU20_MESSAGE_XENON Достав карту, можно потянуть и удерживать {draw_monocular}, чтобы использовать монокуляр. С его помощью можно находить объекты в лагере (склады боеприпасов, укрытия снайперов, стационарные орудия, медпункты и транспорт. Как только вы отметите объект, нажав {toggleicons}, он появится на карте. TU39_MESSAGE Ложась спать в постель, можно назначить время суток, в которое вы хотите проснуться. Выбирайте время с помощью {rotate_dial}, а затем подтвердите выбор, нажав {usegadget}. TU29_MESSAGE_PS3 Чтобы открыть карту и использовать алмазный радар, нажмите кнопку~BASELECT. TUTORIAL_CRATE_PRIMARY Ящики для основного оружия позволят вам хранить лишнее основное оружие, которое потом станет доступно в любом открытом убежище. Купить доступ к каждому из этих ящиков можно в оружейном магазине. TUTORIAL_CRATE_SECONDARY Ящики для дополнительного оружия позволят вам хранить лишнее дополнительное оружие, которое потом станет доступно в любом открытом убежище. Купить доступ к каждому из этих ящиков можно в оружейном магазине. TUTORIAL_CRATE_SPECIAL Ящики для специального оружия позволят вам хранить лишнее специальное оружие, которое потом станет доступно в любом открытом убежище. Купить доступ к каждому из этих ящиков можно в оружейном магазине. COMPUTER_ADVERT_01 Предпочитаете оставаться невидимой тенью? Подумайте о пистолете Макарова с глушителем 6П9, MP-5 с глушителем или о ружье для дротиков. Кроме того, диверсант может эффективно применять взрывные устройства. Камуфляжный костюм позволит замаскироваться. Покупая снаряжение для диверсантов, вы получаете скидку на ничего не подозревающих врагов! COMPUTER_ADVERT_02 Предпочитаете сражаться с открытым забралом? На средней и короткой дистанции очень хороши штурмовые винтовки и дробовики. Автоматы и легкие пулеметы позволяют иметь под рукой полностью автоматический арсенал. Три автоматических оружия сделают вас королем битвы. COMPUTER_ADVERT_04 Напав с расстояния, можно решить исход битвы еще до ее начала. Снайперские винтовки позволят снять солдат, отбившихся от войска, нужно лишь не забывать менять позицию. Если нужно нанести удар с большого расстояния, подумайте о миномете... пользоваться им непросто, но штурмовать лагерь намного приятнее, если он предварительно обработан минами! COMPUTER_ADVERT_03 Любите взрывы? Гранатомет РПГ-7 и система запуска управляемых ракет позволяют уничтожать транспортные средства. Взрывные устройства и гранатомет M-79 вместо пистолета дадут вам силу громовержца. Ручной гранатомет MGL-140 - основное оружие с отличным соотношением цена/взрывы! COMPUTER_ADVERT_06 Вас раздражает дрянное трофейное оружие? Покупайте собственное оружие - и его всегда будет вдоволь на складе. Новое оружие реже заклинивает, у него слабее отдача. Также вы можете купить комплекты дополнительной надежности для любого оружия. Для транспортных средств у нас найдутся ремкомплекты. COMPUTER_ADVERT_05 Старайтесь использовать окружающую среду против врага. Естественным выбором убежденного пироманьяка являются огнеметы и бутылки с зажигательной смесью, но начать пожар могут взрывные устройства и пламя с казенной стороны гранатомета. Сгодится и ракетница (можно вызвать вражеское подкрепление, устроив на поле боя хаос). COMPUTER_ADVERT_08 Не хватает шприц-тюбиков? В аптечке можно носить больше шприц-тюбиков, да и в медпунктах их сразу прибавится! COMPUTER_ADVERT_07 Ваше любимое оружие станет еще лучше, если вы оплатите усовершенствование точности или надежности. На вкладке Улучшения в дневнике можно посмотреть информацию о любому оружию. Патронташ позволит вам нести больше боеприпасов к соответствующему оружию. COMPUTER_ADVERT_09 Кроме всего прочего, в оружейном магазине вы можете сохранить игру - просто найдите закрепленный на стене синий ящик. Он имеется в каждом оружейном магазине и у входа в штаб-квартиру группировки в городе. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_RELIABILITY_1 Оставшееся после врага оружие обычно в плохом состоянии, его часто клинит. Не стоит на него полагаться. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_RELIABILITY_2 Оценить состояние оружия можно, просто взглянув на него. Грязное, поцарапанное и ржавое оружие ломается чаще. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_RELIABILITY_3 Открыть и купить новое оружие можно в оружейном магазине. Новое оружие предельно надежно. TUTORIAL_WEAPON_RELIABILITY_4 Оружие, из которого вы стреляете, заклинило. Чтобы починить его, нажмите {reload}. TUTORIAL_BUDDY_DOWN_1 Ваш друг ранен и нуждается в медицинской помощи. Если у вас найдется шприц-тюбик, попробуйте вылечить друга, нажав {BuddyDown_CradleHeal}. Если вы не хотите тратить шприц-тюбик и не собираетесь бросать друга, переключитесь на дополнительное оружие, нажав {BuddyDown_TrySwitchCradleExecute}. TUTORIAL_BUDDY_DOWN_2 Если у вас нет шприц-тюбиков, вы можете закончить задание при помощи дополнительного оружия, либо нажать {BuddyDown_Exit} и бросить друга. TUTORIAL_BUDDY_DOWN_3 Помните - если друг умрет, вам конец. TUTORIAL_BUDDY_DOWN_BANNER {BuddyDown_CradleHeal} Вылечить {BuddyDown_TrySwitchCradleExecute} Выбрать дополнительное оружие/шприц-тюбик {BuddyDown_Exit} Покинуть TU77_MESSAGE {BuddyDown_CradleHeal}: Вылечить {BuddyDown_TrySwitchCradleExecute}: Выбрать дополнительное оружие/шприц-тюбик {BuddyDown_Exit}: Покинуть TU78_MESSAGE Оставшееся после врага оружие сильно изношено и ненадежно. Загляните в оружейный магазин при баре ~WS"У Майка", чтобы обменять алмазы на новое оружие, чистое, новенькое, не дающее осечек, в котором не перекашивает патроны. TU_BUDDY_RESCUE_ACTIVATED Друга можно спасти. TU33_MESSAGE_WIN32 Двигаясь вперед, вы можете перейти на бег, нажав {lock_sprint}. TU70A_MESSAGE Если у вас нет активного задания, в оружейном магазине появится торговец. Он предложит вам задание, чтобы открыть новые виды оружия для покупки. Ваше новое задание откроет следующие наименования: TU70B_MESSAGE В оружейном магазине открыты новые наименования оружия. WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет РПГ-7 WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет Carl G WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_CRATE_NAME Ракетница WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_CRATE_NAME Винтовка FN FAL WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_CRATE_NAME MAC-10 WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_CRATE_NAME MGL-140 WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_CRATE_NAME AS50 WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет M-79 WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_CRATE_NAME M-249 SAW WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_CRATE_NAME ПМ WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_CRATE_NAME Homeland 37 WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_CRATE_NAME SPAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_CRATE_NAME Миномет Type 63 WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_CRATE_NAME G3-KA4 WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_CRATE_NAME AR-16 WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_CRATE_NAME Взрывные устройства WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_CRATE_NAME Пулемет Калашникова WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_CRATE_NAME Star .45 WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLECRATE_NAME Ружье для дротиков WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_CRATE_NAME Uzi WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_CRATE_NAME Снайперская винтовка M1903 WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_CRATE_NAME Eagle.50 WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_CRATE_NAME USAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_CRATE_NAME АК-47 WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_CRATE_NAME MP-5 с глушителем WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_CRATE_NAME Огнемет LPO-50 WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_CRATE_NAME СВД WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_CRATE_NAME ПМ с глушителем 6P9 TU67A_MESSAGE_2 ~WAАлмазы можно потратить на покупку оружия, открытого при выполнении дополнительных заданий от торговца оружием. ~ACМеста, в которых можно получить дополнительные задания (за их выполнение полагаются алмазы, оружие и репутация), отмечены восклицательным знаком. ~BSОт одной автобусной остановки можно быстро добраться до другой в этом районе, при этом автоматически сохранив свои достижения. section Messages INT_T_DEMO --- Upgrades_unlock Открыты новые улучшения. section MessagesBoxContents FTL_MESSAGE Вы уверены, что хотите туда отправиться? QUIT_MESSAGE Вы уверены, что хотите выйти? Несохраненные достижения будут утеряны. QUIT_MESSAGE_MULTI Вы уверены, что хотите завершить игровой сеанс? QUIT_MESSAGE_MULTI_RANKED Вы уверены, что хотите выйти из рейтинговой игры? Вы будете оштрафованы. QUIT_MESSAGE_EDITOR Вся несохраненная работа будет утрачена. Продолжить? QUIT_MESSAGE_GAME Выйти из игры? SQ_CANCEL Вы уверены, что хотите согласиться? При этом активное задание будет отменено. CANCEL_MESSAGE_MULTI Вы уверены, что хотите отменить матч? MBOX_ENTER_PROFILE_SIGNATURE Сейчас вам нужно будет ввести подпись профиля. Ей будут отмечаться созданные вами карты. Подпись не обязательно должна быть уникальной. MBOX_ENTER_PROFILE_SIGNATURE_WARNING Введите подпись профиля. section InGameEditor MAINMENU_HELP_MENU Справка HELPMENU_PAGE_TITLE Меню справки TOOLCONTROL_SWITCH_TO_EDIT Переключиться в режим редактирования DEFAULT_MAP_NAME untitled TOOLCONTROL_SELECT_SOURCE Выбрать источник TOOLCONTROL_SELECT_TARGET Выбрать цель TOOLCONTROL_SNAP Прилипание TOOLCONTROL_RESET Сброс TOOLCONTROL_OBJECT_TOOLS Инструменты объектов TOOLCONTROL_SELECT Выбрать TOOLCONTROL_CLEAR_SELECTION Очистить выделение TOOLCONTROL_DELETE_SELECTION Удалить выделение TOOLCONTROL_ROTATE_SELECTION Повернуть выделение TOOLCONTROL_MOVE_SELECTION Переместить выделение TOOLCONTROL_MOVE_ROTATE Переместить/повернуть TOOLCONTROL_HEIGHT_TILT Высота/наклон TOOLCONTROL_SCREEN_GRAB Захват экрана TOOLCONTROL_ADD_EDIT Добавить и изменить TOOLCONTROL_ROTATE Повернуть TOOLCONTROL_ADD Добавить TOOLCONTROL_ERASE Стереть TOOLCONTROL_ACCEPT Принять TOOLCONTROL_POSITION Позиция TOOLCONTROL_HEIGHT Высота TOOLCONTROL_CLONE Клонировать TOOLCONTROL_DROP Бросить TOOLCONTROL_CHANGE_AXIS Изменить ось TOOLCONTROL_TILT Наклонить TOOLCONTROL_RESET_TILT Убрать наклон TOOLCONTROL_MOVE Переместить MSG_DESC_LIMITED_STORAGE_SPACE На диске недостаточно места для сохранения карты. CONTROL_PAGE_NAME УПРАВЛЕНИЕ_СТРАНИЦАМИ_IGE VALIDATION_PAGE_TITLE Проверка карты VALIDATION_MODE_DM Бой насмерть VALIDATION_MODE_TDM Командный бой насмерть VALIDATION_MODE_CTF Захват алмаза VALIDATION_MODE_VIP Восстание SETTINGS_PAGE_TITLE Настройка редактора SETTINGS_SHOW_COLLECTIONS Показывать коллекции SETTINGS_SHOW_FOG Показывать туман SETTINGS_SHOW_WATER Показывать воду SETTINGS_SNAP_TO_TERRAIN Привязывать объекты к земле SETTINGS_SHOW_BUDGET_HUD Показывать финансы SETTINGS_CONFIRM_DELETION Подтвердите удаление объекта SETTINGS_VALUE_ON Вкл. SETTINGS_VALUE_OFF Выкл. MAINMENU_PAGE_TITLE Меню редактора карт MAINMENU_MAKE_BEAUTIFUL Обзор карты MAINMENU_CONTROLS Управление MAINMENU_SETTINGS Настройки MAINMENU_VALIDATION Проверка STARTUP_MY_MAPS Мои карты MAINMENU_SAVE_MAP Сохранить STARTUP_EXIT_EDITOR Выйти из редактора STARTUP_NEW_MAP Новая карта STARTUP_CREATE_WITHOUT_SAVE Создать без сохранения PROPERTIES_PAGE_TITLE Свойства карты PROPERTIES_MAPNAME Название карты PROPERTIES_BATTLEZONE Размер боевой зоны PROPERTIES_NUM_PLAYERS Количество игроков PROPERTIES_BATTLEZONE_SMALL Маленькая PROPERTIES_BATTLEZONE_MEDIUM Средняя PROPERTIES_BATTLEZONE_LARGE Большая MAINMENU_MAP_PROPERTIES Свойства карты MAINMENU_RETURN_TO_STARTUP Выйти с карты STARTUP_PAGE_TITLE Главное меню редактора VALIDATION_MODE_MAP Карта VALIDATION_HEADER_ERRORS Ошибки VALIDATION_HEADER_REQUIREMENTS Требования VALIDATION_EMPTY_ERROR_LIST Карта свободна от ошибок TOOLNAME_BUMP Выпуклость TOOLNAME_SETHEIGHT Установить высоту TOOLNAME_RAISELOWER Поднять/опустить TOOLNAME_SMOOTH Сгладить TOOLNAME_RAMP Склон TOOLNAME_TERRACE Насыпь TOOLNAME_EROSION Эрозия TOOLNAME_NOISE Шум TOOLNAME_ADDOBJECT Добавить новые объекты TOOLNAME_SELECTOBJECT Выбрать объекты TOOLNAME_EDITOBJECT Редактировать объекты (3D) TOOLNAME_ROTATEOBJECT Повернуть объекты TOOLNAME_SNAPOBJECT Прилипание TOOLNAME_MOVEOBJECT Редактировать объекты (2D) TOOLNAME_COLLECTION Система коллекций TOOLNAME_TEXTURE Окраска текстурой TOOLNAME_ENVIRONMENT Параметры среды TOOLNAME_PLAYABLEZONE Игровая область TOOLNAME_SELECT_SPLINE_POINT Выбрать точку сплайна TOOLNAME_SPLINE_SELECT Выбрать сплайн TOOLNAME_SPLINE_EDIT Изменить сплайн TOOLNAME_SNAPSHOT Образ TOOLNAME_TERRAIN Инструменты ландшафта TOOLNAME_OBJECT Объекты TOOLNAME_ROAD Дорога TOOLCONTROL_PAINT Красить TOOLCONTROL_LOCK_UNLOCK_CURSOR Заблокировать/разблокировать курсор TOOLCONTROL_SHORTCUT Ярлык TOOLCONTROL_ASSIGN Назначить TOOLCONTROL_TERRACE_BUMP Поднять насыпь TOOLCONTROL_TERRACE_DIG Опустить насыпь TOOLCONTROL_TERRAIN_TOOLS Инструменты ландшафта TOOLCONTROL_SMOOTH Сгладить TOOLCONTROL_SET_HEIGHT Установить высоту TOOLCONTROL_PICK_HEIGHT Выбрать высоту TOOLCONTROL_RAMP_START_END Начало/конец склона TOOLCONTROL_CANCEL_RAMP Отменить склон TOOLCONTROL_RAISE Поднять TOOLCONTROL_LOWER Опустить TOOLCONTROL_ADD_NOISE Добавить шум TOOLCONTROL_ERODE Эродировать TOOLCONTROL_BUMP Выпуклость TOOLCONTROL_DIG Яма TOOLCONTROL_EDIT Изменить TOOLCONTROL_ADD_POINTS Переместить/добавить точки TOOLCONTROL_REMOVE_POINTS Убрать точки TOOLCONTROL_SWITCH_TO_SELECT Перейти в режим выбора TOOLCONTROL_TAKE_SNAPSHOT Снять образ TOOLCONTROL_CLEAR_SNAPSHOT Очистить образ TOOLCONTROL_GOTO_SNAPSHOT_POSITION Перейти к состоянию образа TOOLCONTROL_MOVE_ZONE Передвинуть зону к курсору TOOLCONTROL_ELEVATION Подъем TOOLCONTROL_CHANGE_TILT Изменить наклон TOOLCONTROL_TOOL_SELECTOR Выбор инструмента TOOLCONTROL_CLEAR_TOOL Инструмент удаления TOOLCONTROL_UNDO Отменить TOOLCONTROL_REDO Повторить TOOLCONTROL_CANCEL Отменить TOOLCONTROL_SELECT_TYPE Выбрать тип TOOLCONTROL_TRAVERSE_DIRECTORY Каталог препятствий TOOLCONTROL_TOOLBOX Инструментарий TOOLCONTROL_SPEED_BOOST Ускорение TOOLCONTROL_TOGGLE_DIMENSIONS Переключить 2D/3D TOOL_TEXTURE_CONSTRAINTS_OFF Связи выкл. TOOLCONTROL_TOGGLE_CONSTRAINTS Включить связи MAINMENU_SAVE_AS Сохранить как SETTINGS_AUTO_SNAP_OBJECTS Автоприлипание объектов SETTINGS_AUTO_SNAP_OBJECTS_ROTATION Фиксация поворота объекта TOOL_TEXTURE_CONSTRAINTS_ON Связи вкл. TOOLCONTROL_INCREASE_TIME Увеличить время TOOLCONTROL_DECREASE_TIME Уменьшить время TOOLCONTROL_INCREASE_STORMFACTOR Увеличить фактор шторма TOOLCONTROL_DECREASE_STORMFACTOR Уменьшить фактор шторма TOOLCONTROL_EXTEND_HEIGHT Увеличить высоту TOOLCONTROL_GRAB Захватить TOOLCONTROL_SELECT_SPLINE Выбрать сплайн TOOLCONTROL_CLEAR_SLOT Очистить ячейку TOOL_LIST_ITEM_EMPTY Пусто MSG_TITLE_OUT_OF_MEMORY ОШИБКА MSG_DESC_OUT_OF_MEMORY Достигнут предел на количество материала. Прежде чем продолжать, удалите часть материала. MSG_TITLE_ERROR ОШИБКА MSG_DESC_OBJECT_LIMIT_REACHED На карте установлено максимально возможное количество объектов. UPDATESCREEN_SAVE_MAP Сохранение карты... UPDATESCREEN_MAKE_BEAUTIFUL Обзор... TOOLCONTROL_TEST_MAP Испытать карту TOOLCONTROL_EDIT_MAP Изменить карту SETTINGS_ENABLE_SOUND Включить звуки SETTINGS_SHOW_GRID Показывать сетку SETTINGS_INVINCIBILITY Игровая неуязвимость SETTINGS_SHOW_SHADOWS Показывать тени SETTINGS_SHOW_GRID_RESOLUTION Разрешение сетки MSG_TITLE_EXIT_MAP Выйти с карты MSG_DESC_EXIT_MAP Вся несохраненная работа будет утрачена. Продолжить? MSG_TITLE_DELETE_OBJECT Удалить объект MSG_DESC_DELETE_OBJECT Вы на самом деле хотите удалить выделенные объекты? MSG_TITLE_SAVE_SUCCESS Сохранить и экспортировать MSG_DESC_SAVE_SUCCESS Карта была успешно сохранена и экспортирована. TOOLNAME_WILDERNESS_GENERATOR Генератор дикой природы TOOLCONTROL_RETRY Повторить попытку STARTUP_WILDERNESS_GENERATOR Генератор дикой природы TEMPLATE_PAGE_TITLE Шаблоны MAPLIST_NO_MAPS Нет MAPLIST_PAGE_TITLE Загрузить карту UPDATESCREEN_SAVE_MAP_XENON Сохранение... Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. UPDATESCREEN_LOAD_MAP Загрузка карты... MSG_DESC_MAPNAME_REJECTED Введенное название карты содержит недопустимые слова. UPDATESCREEN_GENERATING_WILDERNESS Генерация пустыни... MSG_TITLE_WARNING ВНИМАНИЕ MSG_DESC_OVERWRITE_MAP Вы собираетесь перезаписать ранее созданную карту. Продолжать? MSG_DESC_MAPNAME_DUPLICATED Уже существует карта с таким названием. Укажите другое имя. MSG_DESC_DELETE_MAP Удалить карту? UPDATESCREEN_UPDATE_COLLECTION Обновление коллекции... VKEYBOARD_TITLE_MAPNAME Название карты VKEYBOARD_DESC_MAPNAME Введите название карты WRNG_INITIALSTORAGE_CANCELEDBYUSER Вы не выбрали устройство хранения. Нужно сделать это, чтобы сохранить карту. Выбрать устройство хранения сейчас? WRNG_SAVE_SPACE_BELOW_RECOMMENDED_SIZE Рекомендуется выбирать устройство, на котором свободно не менее %d Мб. В противном случае свободного места может не хватить для сохранения измененной карты.\nВыбрать другое устройство? TOOLCONTROL_UNSELECT Снять выделение ERROR_INVALIDMAPNAME_STARTWITHSPACE Неверное название. Название карты не может начинаться с пробела. ERROR_INVALIDMAPNAME_MINIMUMLENGTH Неверное название. Минимальное количество символов в названии карты, не считая пробелов в конце - %i. WRNG_MAPNAME_TRAILING_SPACES Пробелы в конце названия карты будут удалены. UPDATESCREEN_REFRESH_MAP_LIST Обновление списка карт... SETTINGS_AUTO_SNAP_OBJECTS_TERRAIN Автопривязка объекта к земле SETTINGS_CAMERA_CLIP_TERRAIN Камера над землей SETTINGS_SHOW_ICONS Показывать иконки предметов PARAM_RADIUS Радиус PARAM_EDIT_BRUSH Изменить кисть PARAM_SHAPE Форма PARAM_HARDNESS Жесткость PARAM_DISTORTION Искажение PARAM_BRUSH_OPTIONS Параметры кисти PARAM_AMOUNT Количество PARAM_STRENGTH Сила PARAM_HEIGHT Высота PARAM_SELECTION_TYPE Тип выделения PARAM_MOVEMENT_TYPE Тип перемещения PARAM_PIVOT_TYPE Тип оси PARAM_SNAP_ANGLE Угол прилипания PARAM_ANGLE_DIRECTION Направление угла PARAM_SELECTION_MODE Режим выделения PARAM_HOUR Час PARAM_MINUTE Минута PARAM_WATER_LEVEL Уровень воды PARAM_STORM_FACTOR Штормовой фактор PARAM_WIDTH Ширина PARAM_DENSITY Плотность PARAM_DEFORMATION Деформация PARAM_SLIDE Оползень PARAM_NOISE_TYPE Тип шума PARAM_EDIT_CONSTRAINTS Изменить связи SETTINGS_CAMERA_AUTO_SCROLL Автоперемещение камеры TOOLCONTROL_BACK Назад PROPERTIES_CREATOR Создатель: PROPERTIES_AUTHOR Автор: PROPERTIES_DATE Дата: ERROR_VALIDATION_FAILED Ваша карта не прошла проверку ни для одного из режимов игры. Вы не сможете устроить коллективную игру на ней. Сохранить карту? UPDATESCREEN_VALIDATE_MAPNAME Проверка названия карты... MAP_AUTHOR_ANONYM Аноним HELP_TOOL_BUMP При помощи инструмента Выпуклость можно создать на поверхности почвы кочку или яму в месте, на которое указывает курсор. Это простейший способ быстро изменить рельеф. Параметр Сила позволяет изменить скорость, с которой инструмент Выпуклость воздействует на рельеф. HELP_TOOL_SETHEIGHT При помощи инструмента Установить высоту можно изменить высоту ландшафта - либо в абсолютном числовом выражении, либо в относительном. Параметр Сила позволяет изменить скорость, с которой будет меняться рельеф. HELP_TOOL_RAISELOWER При помощи инструментов Поднять и Опустить можно изменить высоту рельефа на заданную величину, которая будет постоянной, пока вы работаете кистью. Величину изменения можно указать при помощи параметра Высота. HELP_TOOL_SMOOTH При помощи инструмента Сгладить можно выровнять ландшафт. Параметр Сила позволяет изменить скорость, с которой будет меняться рельеф. HELP_TOOL_RAMP Инструмент Склон позволяет создать плавный переход между двумя участками. При помощи инструмента Склон можно сделать доступными высокие области, либо разгладить рельеф под дорогу, например. HELP_TOOL_EROSION При помощи инструмента Эрозия можно придать рельефу более естественный вид, создав оползни, расходящиеся от места, на которое указывает курсор. Параметр Плотность позволяет изменить скорость, с которой меняется рельеф. Параметр Деформация позволяет изменить объем рельефа, изменяемого в процессе этой операции. Параметр Глубина канала позволяет изменить силу, с которой эрозия воздействует на рельеф. HELP_TOOL_NOISE При помощи инструмента Шум можно разнообразить чрезмерно ровный ландшафт случайным образом. Инструмент Шум может быть очень полезен для создания гор, которые потом можно обработать инструментом Эрозия. Параметр Сила позволяет изменить скорость, с которой меняется ландшафт. Параметр Неровность позволяет изменить размер случайно создаваемых фрагментов. Если задать большое значение, создается много мелких объектов; если задать малое - меньшее количество крупных объектов. Параметр Тип шума позволяет определить - поднимать рельеф, опускать или делать все одновременно. HELP_TOOL_ADDOBJECT Инструмент Добавить позволяет размешать на карте новые объекты в том месте, на которое указывает курсор. Крестовина позволяет перемещаться между различными категориями объектов. Перед размещением объекта можно изменить его ориентацию при помощи инструмента Повернуть. HELP_TOOL_MOVEOBJECT При помощи инструмента Редактировать объекты (2D) можно производить базовые операции над объектами (выделять объекты в области, передвигать их, менять ориентацию, дублировать выделение). Параметр Радиус позволяет определить размер области, выделяющей объекты. Параметр Тип выделения позволяет указать - выбирать ли только объект, ближайший к центру курсора, или все объекты в области. HELP_TOOL_EDITOBJECT Инструмент Редактировать объекты (3D) позволяет проводить сложные операции по редактированию объектов (выделять их курсором, точно определять размещение, менять высоту и поворот). Параметр Тип оси позволяет определить, как воздействовать на объект - по центру или по якорной точке, размещенной на определенном типе объектов (изгороди, мосты, укрепления). Например, удобно устанавливать мост, указав расположение его концов, а не середины. Параметр Тип выделения позволяет выделять только объект, находящиеся близко к центру курсора, либо самый большой объект в области, либо все объекты рядом. Например, так можно легко выделить дом и все предметы внутри него. Параметр Тип перемещения определяет, как передвигать предметы - по поверхности земли, либо прямолинейно. HELP_TOOL_SELECTOBJECT Используйте инструмент Выделение объектов, чтобы создать точное выделение, которое останется зафиксированным, пока вы его не отмените. Это может быть полезным при управлении группой объектов. Красный прямоугольник указывает на то, что выделение зафиксировано. Вы можете выделить несколько объектов прямоугольной рамкой, разблокировав курсор и растягивая рамку от верхнего левого в направлении правого нижнего, удерживая кнопку действия. Процесс выделения аналогичен работе с инструментом Изменить объекты. За информацией о нем обратитесь к соответствующему разделу. HELP_TOOL_SNAPOBJECT Инструмент Прилипание позволяет передвигать предметы так, чтобы они аккуратно стыковались с другими объектами. Инструмент хорошо работает с теми объектами, что самостоятельно стыкуются вместе (изгороди, мосты и укрепления). Работа с этим инструментом отличается от работы в режиме автоматического прилипания, в котором объекты слипаются автоматически, оказавшись достаточно близко друг к другу. Инструмент позволяет точно указать, что к чему должно прилипнуть и с какими параметрами. Параметры Угол прилипания и Направление угла позволяют указать угол, с каким объекты должны слипаться, и в каком направлении, либо они должны слипаться, не меняя ориентации. HELP_TOOL_COLLECTION Инструмент Системы коллекций позволяет быстро разместить растительность на карте. Присвойте свободной ячейке тип растительности, затем нанесите ее на карту. Вы можете в любой момент изменить тип растительности, присвоенной ячейке, что позволяет экспериментировать с внешним видом карты. HELP_TOOL_TEXTURE Инструмент Окраска текстурой позволяет придать различный внешний вид местности - будь она покрыта травой, камнями или грунтом. Присвойте свободной ячейке текстуру, затем нанесите ее на карту. Вы можете в любой момент изменить тип текстуры, присвоенной ячейке, что позволяет экспериментировать с внешним видом карты. HELP_TOOL_ENVIRONMENT При помощи инструмента Параметры среды можно изменить время суток, погоду и уровень воды на карте. HELP_TOOL_PLAYABLEZONE При помощи инструмента Игровая область можно определить границы игровой области на карте. Игроки, вышедшие за пределы игровой зоны, должны вернуться обратно в отведенное им время. Не вернувшиеся - умрут. HELP_TOOL_ROAD Инструмент Дорога позволяет рисовать дороги. Чтобы изменить направление дороги, можно перемещать точки на ней. Присвойте свободной ячейке текстуру дороги, затем нанесите ее на карту. Параметр Ширина позволяет определить ширину дороги. HELP_TOOL_SNAPSHOT При помощи инструмента Образ можно получить картинку, представляющую вашу карту. Именно эту картинку увидят другие игроки в списке карт. Постарайтесь, чтобы она выглядела как можно лучше, чтобы заинтересовать игроков. HELP_TOPIC_PREVIEW Меню Просмотр готовой карты позволяет увидеть карту именно так, как она будет выглядеть в коллективной игре. Будут прорисованы все тени и спроецированы текстуры камней. HELP_TOPIC_PROPERTIES При помощи меню Свойства карты можно указать название карты, размер боевой области и количество игроков, рекомендованное для карты. HELP_TOPIC_VALIDATION При помощи инструмента Проверка можно убедиться, что ваша карта соответствует всем требованиям коллективной игры. Обычно среди этих требований - необходимое количество точек возрождения, камера наблюдателя и другие игровые объекты, как станции для флага и точки захвата. Кроме того, есть общие правила для всех режимов игры: правильное размещение точек возрождения и игровых объектов (они не должны пересекаться с другими объектами), соответствие выделенным ресурсам. Чтобы быстро найти проблемный объект, просто щелкните мышью на сообщении об ошибке. HELP_SETTINGS_COLLECTION Включить или выключить отображение систем коллекций. HELP_SETTINGS_FOG Включить или выключить отображение тумана. HELP_SETTINGS_WATER Включить или выключить отображение воды. HELP_SETTINGS_SHADOW Включить или выключить отображение теней. HELP_SETTINGS_ICONS Включить или выключить отображение пиктограмм объектов. HELP_SETTINGS_KEEPOBJTERRAIN Включите, чтобы объекты сохраняли относительную высоту по отношению к поверхности, когда та изменяется. HELP_SETTINGS_BUDGETHUD Включите или выключите 3 индикатора ресурсов в верхней части интерфейса. HELP_SETTINGS_CONFIRMDEL Включите, чтобы при удалении объекта появлялось подтверждение. HELP_SETTINGS_AUTOSNAP_OBJ Включите, чтобы объекты с присвоенными якорными точками (изгороди, мосты и части укреплений) автоматически соединялись при перемещении. HELP_SETTINGS_AUTOSNAP_OBJ_ROT Включите, чтобы при прилипании объект разворачивался, повторяя ориентацию материнского объекта, либо его наклон сбрасывался, если близок к 0 градусов. HELP_SETTINGS_AUTOSNAP_OBJ_TER Включите, чтобы объекты автоматически прилипали к поверхности, если находятся немного выше или ниже ее. HELP_SETTINGS_CAMERA_CLIP Включите, чтобы камера не опускалась ниже поверхности земли. HELP_SETTINGS_CAMERA_AUTOSCROLL Включите, чтобы при выполнении операции камера всегда держала курсор в области видимости. HELP_BUDGET_RESOURCES Индикатор ресурсов отображает ресурсы, использованные объектами на вашей карте. Если вы создали много разных типов объектов, не использующих общие ресурсы, производительность игры может пострадать. Чтобы удержать использование ресурсов в рамках разумного, рекомендуется использовать объекты из родственных групп. Если лимит превышен, попробуйте удалить объекты того типа, что используются лишь один раз, либо заменить их объектами более распространенного типа. HELP_BUDGET_OBJECTS Стоимость объекта указывает на количество объектов и коллекций, использованных вами на карте. Вес объектов различается, потому у вас есть возможность увидеть стоимость выделения на оранжевом выделением. Рекомендуется следить за индикатором, чтобы удержать карту в пределах разумного использования ресурсов. Если лимит превышен, попробуйте убрать с карты объекты, обладающие слишком большим весом. HELP_BUDGET_PERFORMANCE Индикатор производительности указывает, насколько комфортным будет процесс игры в данной области. ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ цвет индикатора означает максимальную производительность. Рекомендуется удерживать индикатор в зеленой зоне везде, где это возможно. ЖЕЛТЫЙ цвет означает, что производительность игры в этой области будет снижена. КРАСНЫЙ цвет означает, что в использовано чрезмерное количество ресурсов, и нужно убрать часть объектов, чтобы производительность игры на этой карте стала приемлемой. HELP_SETTINGS_INVINCIBILITY Включите, чтобы не обращать внимания на огонь противника при тестировании карты. HELP_TITLE_BUDGET Управление ресурсами HELP_TITLE_BUDGET_RESOURCES Ресурсы HELP_TITLE_BUDGET_OBJECTS Количество объектов HELP_TITLE_BUDGET_PERFORMANCE Производительность TOOLCONTROL_TOOLBOX_CLOSE Закрыть инструментарий VALIDATION_HEADER_MAP_VALIDATION ПРОВЕРКА КАРТЫ TOOLCONTROL_DROP_INDIVIDUAL Капель на объект TOOLCONTROL_PREVIEW Просмотр объекта TOOLCONTROL_PREVIEW_EXIT Выйти из просмотра PARAM_ROUGHNESS Неровность MSG_DESC_MAPNAME_REJECTED_TIMEOUT Не удалось проверить отстутствие недопустимых слов из-за разрыва связи. HELP_TOOL_ADDOBJECT_PS3 Инструмент Добавить позволяет размешать на карте новые объекты в том месте, на которое указывает курсор. Кнопки направлений позволяют перемещаться между различными категориями объектов. Перед размещением объекта можно изменить его ориентацию при помощи инструмента Повернуть. VALIDATION_ITEM_SPAWN_COUNT_MIN Точки возрождения: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_SPAWN_COUNT_MAX Максимум точек возрождения: %i VALIDATION_ITEM_UFLL_SPAWN_COUNT_MAX Максимум точек возрождения ОФОТ: %i VALIDATION_ITEM_UFLL_SPAWN_COUNT_MIN Точки возрождения ОФОТ: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_APR_SPAWN_COUNT_MIN Точки возрождения СНС: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_APR_SPAWN_COUNT_MAX Максимум точек возрождения СНС: %i VALIDATION_ITEM_CAMERA_COUNT_MAX Максимум камер наблюдения СНС: %i VALIDATION_ITEM_CAMERA_COUNT_MIN Камеры наблюдения: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_APR_BASE_COUNT База СНС: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_UFLL_BASE_COUNT База ОФОТ: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_APR_FLAG_COUNT Станции для алмазов СНС: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_UFLL_FLAG_COUNT Станции для алмазов ОФОТ: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_POINT_A_COUNT Точка захвата A: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_POINT_B_COUNT Точка захвата B: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_POINT_C_COUNT Точка захвата C: %i/%i VALIDATION_INVALID_SPAWN_TERRAIN Точка возрождения ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_VEHICLE_TERRAIN Транспортное средство ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_LADDER_TERRAIN Лестница ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_FLAG_TERRAIN Станция для алмазов ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_POINT_TERRAIN Точка захвата ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_FLAG_COLLISION Область алмазов для флага не свободна VALIDATION_INVALID_POINT_COLLISION Область точки захвата не свободна VALIDATION_INVALID_LADDER_COLLISION Область лестницы не свободна VALIDATION_INVALID_VEHICLE_COLLISION Область транспортного средства не свободна VALIDATION_INVALID_SPAWN_COLLISION Область точки возрождения не свободна VALIDATION_INVALID_LADDER_BOTTOM_COLLISION Низ лестницы не свободен VALIDATION_INVALID_LADDER_TOP_COLLISION Верх лестницы не свободен VALIDATION_ITEM_VEHICLE_COUNT_MAX Максимум транспортных средств: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_AMMOPILE_COUNT_MAX Максимум складов боеприпасов: %i/%i VALIDATION_ITEM_PHYSIC_COUNT_MAX Максимум физических объектов: %i/%i VALIDATION_INVALID_AREA_CONTENT В области слишком много объектов. %d/%d VALIDATION_INVALID_BUDGET_MEMORY Превышен лимит на использование памяти. VALIDATION_ITEM_INVALID_BUDGET_OBJECT Превышен лимит на использование объектов. VALIDATION_INVALID_WARZONE_POINT_COUNT В игровой области должно быть не меньше 3 точек. VALIDATION_INVALID_OBJECT_OUT_OF_ZONE %ls находится вне игровой области. WRNG_SAVE_CANCELLED_BY_USER Сохранение отменено пользователем. VKEYBOARD_TITLE_PUBLISHEDBY Опубликовано VKEYBOARD_DESC_PUBLISHEDBY Введите имя автора HELP_TITLE_OBJECT_OCCLUSION Заградительные блоки HELP_OBJECT_OCCLUSION Заградительные блоки, находясь на линии взора игрока, позволяют не прорисовывать предметы, находящиеся за ними. Благодаря им, удается поддерживать хорошую частоту кадров даже на больших картах, поскольку появляется возможность отображать на экране меньшее количество объектов. Размещайте заградительные блоки под холмами или внутри закрытых зданий, чтобы их не мог заметить игрок. VALIDATION_INVALID_CAMERA_TERRAIN Камера наблюдения ниже поверхности земли VALIDATION_INVALID_CAMERA_COLLISION Область камеры наблюдения не свободна NAVBAR_LOADMAP Загрузить карту NAVBAR_DELETEMAP Удалить карту NAVBAR_NEXTPAGE Вперед NAVBAR_PREVPAGE Назад SETTINGS_CAMERA_SPEED Скорость камеры VALIDATION_INVALID_POINTS_TOO_CLOSE Точки захвата %ls и %ls находятся слишком близко друг к другу. PARAM_BROWSER Обозреватель PARAM_CONSTRAINTS Ограничения PARAM_SLOPE_MIN Минимальный склон PARAM_SLOPE_MAX Максимальный склон PARAM_HEIGHT_MIN Минимальная высота PARAM_HEIGHT_MAX Максимальная высота MSG_DESC_PHYSICS_LIMIT_REACHED Количество физических объектов на карте достигло предела. MSG_DESC_VEHICLES_LIMIT_REACHED Количество транспортных средств на карте достигло предела. MSG_DESC_FLOCKS_LIMIT_REACHED Количество птиц на карте достигло предела. VALIDATION_INVALID_MOUNTED_WEAPON_TERRAIN Стационарное орудие ниже уровня земли VALIDATION_INVALID_MOUNTED_WEAPON_COLLISION Стационарное орудие ниже уровня земли VALIDATION_INVALID_BUDGET_OBJECT Превышен лимит на использование объектов. HELP_SETTINGS_SOUND Включить или выключить звук окружения при редактировании карты. HELP_SETTINGS_GRID Включить или отображение сетки земли. VALIDATION_ITEM_BREAKABLE_COUNT_MAX Максимум разрушаемых объектов: %i/%i SETTINGS_SHOW_BREAKABLE Показать разрушаемые объекты MSG_DESC_BREAKABLE_LIMIT_REACHED Количество разрушаемых объектов на карте достигло предела. MSG_DESC_INGAME_INVALID_OBJECTS Некоторые объекты имеют ошибки и будут удалены при проверке карты. За дополнительной информацией обратитесь к инструменту "Проверка". section ControllerLayouts IGE_CONTROL_CAM_SPEED_MODIFIER Ускорение IGE_CONTROL_OPEN_TOOLBOX Открыть панель инструментов IGE_CONTROL_CAMERA_PAN Приближение / удаление камеры (нажать) IGE_CONTROL_CAMERA_ORBIT Движение камеры по кругу (нажать) IGE_CONTROL_FREE_BRUSH Свободная кисть IGE_CONTROL_FREE_CAMERA Свободная камера IRONSIGHT Прицел HEAL Лечение MOVE Движение SPRINT Бег SWITCH_WEAPONS Смена оружия LOOK Обзор SWITCH_GRENADES Переключение гранат JUMP Прыжок CROUCH Приседание INTERACT Взаимодействие RELOAD Перезарядка / Устранение заклинивания GRENADES Граната / коктейль Молотова FIRE Режим огня PAUSE Пауза LAYOUT_DEFAULT Стандартно IGE_CONTROL_LAYOUT_CAMERA_CONTROLS УПРАВЛЕНИЕ КАМЕРОЙ MAP Карта - Телефон REVERSE Задний ход STEER Руль MACHETTE Мачете PRIMARY Основное SPECIAL Специальное SECONDARY Дополнительное NOTEBOOK Ноутбук FORWARD Вперед ENTER Вход / Выход HANDBRAKE Ручной тормоз CHANGE_SEAT Сменить место AIM Прицел - Взгляд CLICK (нажать) SWITCH_THROWABLE Сменить метательное оружие LAYOUT_LEFTY Стандарт для левши LAYOUT_LONGRUN Долгая игра LAYOUT_SURVIVOR Выживший LAYOUT_CRYERS Плачущие LAYOUT_FRONTSHOOTER Передовой стрелок LAYOUT_FRONTSHOOTERLEFTY Передовой стрелок-левша IGE_CONTROL_CAMERA_MOVE Переместить камеру IGE_CONTROL_CAMERA_ROTATE Повернуть камеру IGE_CONTROL_CAMERA_SWITCH_MODE Переключить режим камеры IGE_CONTROL_ACTION_PRIMARY Основное действие IGE_CONTROL_ACTION_SECONDARY Вторичное действие IGE_CONTROL_ACTION_TOOL_SPECIFIC Зависит от инструмента IGE_CONTROL_LOCK_UNLOCK_CURSOR Заблокировать/разблокировать курсор IGE_CONTROL_ACCEPT Принять IGE_CONTROL_BACK Назад IGE_CONTROL_TEST_MAP Испытать карту IGE_CONTROL_MENU Меню IGE_CONTROL_PARAM_SELECT Выбрать параметр IGE_CONTROL_PARAM_CHANGE Изменить параметр HEAD_LIGHTS Фары MAP_ZOOM Увеличение карты LOOK_BEHIND Оглянуться IGE_CONTROL_LAYOUT РЕДАКТОР КАРТ AIM_PS3 Прицел - Взгляд section PauseMenu UPGRADES_PAGE_TITLE УЛУЧШЕНИЯ UPGRADES_PRIMARYWEAPON_CATEGORY Основное оружие UPGRADES_SECONDARYWEAPON_CATEGORY Дополнительное оружие UPGRADES_SPECIALWEAPON_CATEGORY Специальное оружие UPGRADES_VEHICLES_CATEGORY Транспорт UPGRADES_EQUIPMENT_CATEGORY Снаряжение PAUSE_RESUME Продолжить PAUSE_JACKALFILES Пленки шакала PAUSE_UPGRADES Улучшения PAUSE_STATISTICS Статистика игрока PAUSE_OPTIONS Настройки PAUSE_LOADGAME Загрузить игру PAUSE_SAVEGAME Сохранить игру PAUSE_QUITGAME Выйти PAUSE_QUITGAME_WIN32 Выйти в меню PAUSE_QUIT Выйти PAUSE_MENU_TITLE ПАУЗА BUDDY_BUDDIES_HEADER Друзья BUDDY_HISTORY_HEADER История BUDDY_STATE_ALIVE Жив BUDDY_STATE_BETRAYED Отсутствует BUDDY_STATE_MERCYKILLED Убит из сострадания UPGRADES_AMMO_UPGRADES_TITLE Улучшения боеприпаса UPGRADES_AVAILABLE_PURCHASE Можно купить в оружейном магазине BUDDY_NONE_AVAILABLE Друзей еще нет... UPGRADES_COMPLETE_CHALLENGE Пройдите испытание accuracy Точность damage Урон sticky Неуправляемость recoil Отдача degradation Износ autounjam Авторазблокировка unjamtime Время авторазблокировки repairtime Время ремонта stealth Скрытность healingtime Время исцеления UPGRADES_PURCHASED Куплено: maxammo Макс. Количество боеприпасов COST Стоимость: DIAMOND Алмаз DIAMONDS Алмаза(ов) UPGRADES_CHALLENGE_COMPLETED Испытаний пройдено UPGRADES_PURCHASE_WEAPON Чтобы открыть инструкцию, необходимо приобрести оружие. PAUSE_BUDDIES Друзья UPGRADES_SURVIVAL_TITLE Выживание UPGRADES_RM_MANUAL_TITLE Инструкция по ремонту UPGRADES_OP_MANUAL_TITLE Пособие по эксплуатации UPGRADES_CHALLENGES_TITLE ИСПЫТАНИЯ JACKAL_FILES_MENU_TITLE ПЛЕНКИ ШАКАЛА REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_0 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 0-ГО УРОВНЯ Симптомы исчезли. Хотел бы я то же самое сказать про малярию. Болезнь все еще во мне, хотя на время затаилась. Придется носить таблетки с собой - кто его знает, когда снова прихватит. REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_1 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 1-ГО УРОВНЯ У меня жар. Плечи и руки покалывает. Таблетки от малярии помогают. REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_2 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 2-ГО УРОВНЯ Малярия хуже любой простуды, которой я переболел. Суставы болят и меня лихорадит. REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_3 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 3-ГО УРОВНЯ У меня высокая температура и меня тошнит. Ужасно весело. Боль в суставах не проходит. Прибавьте к этому то, что меня трясет с ног до головы и получите полное представление о моем самочувствии. REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_4 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 4-ГО УРОВНЯ Дела идут хреново. Неудивительно, что они называют болезнь малярией. Я бьюсь в конвульсиях и у меня жар. Мне нужно принять таблетки. REPUTATION_SICKNESS_DESCRIPTION_5 ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ 5-ГО УРОВНЯ Меня лихорадит, бросает в испарину и у меня жар. Я бьюсь в конвульсиях. Чувствую, что умираю. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_0 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 0-ГО УРОВНЯ Меня никто не знает. Я просто очередной доходяга с пушкой. Думаю, это надо поправить. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_1 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 1-ГО УРОВНЯ Эти парни смотрят на меня с презрением. Они думают, что смогут побить меня? Жду не дождусь их попыток. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_2 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 2-ГО УРОВНЯ Я притягиваю взгляды.Не самые счастливые взгляды. Полагаю, что я приговорен к смерти, но это не входит в мои планы. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_3 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 3-ГО УРОВНЯ Люди напуганы. Обо мне ходят слухи. Никто не верит, что я всего лишь человек. Самое время усилить нажим. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_4 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 4-ГО УРОВНЯ Люди считают меня воплощением самого дьявола. Ходят слухи, что я пожираю своих жертв или что что я предпочитаю не убивать сразу, но смертельно ранить и смотреть на мучительную агонию. REPUTATION_INFAMY_DESCRIPTION_5 РЕПУТАЦИЯ 4-ГО УРОВНЯ Любой мой взгляд заставляет смелых мужиков паниковать. Они знают, что если я рядом, они - покойники. На боевом духе их лагеря это отражается плохо и для меня это хорошо. REPUTATION_INFAMY_TITLE ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О ЗАДАНИИ REPUTATION_SICKNESS_TITLE БОЛЕЗНЬ / РЕПУТАЦИЯ PAUSE_REPUTATION Дневник JACKAL_FILES_NO_TAPES Нет кассет JACKAL_FILES_PLAY_TAPE Проиграть пленку BUDDY_PAGE_TITLE ДРУЗЬЯ JACKAL_FILES_MISSIONMUSICPLAYING Невозможно воспроизвести пленки, пока играет музыка. JACKAL_FILES_CANTPLAY_TITLE Прослушивание записей невозможно LEGEND_MAIN Основное задание LEGEND_SUBVERT Задание друга LEGEND_GRIN Секретное задание LEGEND_ACTIVE Доступное задание LEGEND_APR Штаб СНС LEGEND_UFLL Штаб ОФОТ LEGEND_SAFEHOUSE Убежище LEGEND_TOWN Город LEGEND_MIKE Бар "У Майка" / "Марина" LEGEND_BUS Автобусная остановка LEGEND_UNDERGROUND Штаб подполья LEGEND_PARTNERMISSION Спецзадание LEGEND_WEAPONSHOP Оружейный магазин LEGEND_GUARDPOST Пост охраны LEGEND_HEALTH Медикаменты LEGEND_MOUNTED Стационарное орудие LEGEND_RADIO Антенна сотовой связи LEGEND_SNIPER Снайперская точка LEGEND_AMMOPILE Склад боеприпасов LEGEND_EXPLOSIVEPILE Склад взрывчатки LEGEND_FUELPILE Склад топлива LEGEND_VEHICULE Транспорт LEGEND_DIAMOND Добытый алмаз PAUSE_LEGEND Легенда LEGEND_TITLE ЛЕГЕНДА КАРТЫ BUDDY_STATE_WOUNDED Ранен! BUDDY_STATE_RESCUE_ACTIVE Можно спасти BUDDY_STATE_UNKNOWN Неизвестно PAUSE_OBJECTIVE_TITLE ЗАДАНИЯ PAUSE_UNDERGROUND_TITLE Подполье PAUSE_MISSION_DESC_TITLE ОПИСАНИЕ ЗАДАНИЯ BUDDY_STATE_ALIVE_FEMININE Жива PAUSE_PREDECESSORFILES Записи предшественника PREDECESSOR_FILES_MENU_TITLE ЗАПИСИ ПРЕДШЕСТВЕННИКА BUDDY_STATE_MERCYKILLED_FEMININE Убита из сострадания BUDDY_STATE_WOUNDED_FEMININE Ранена! BUDDY_STATE_RESCUE_ACTIVE_FEMININE Можно спасти BUDDY_STATE_BETRAYED_FEMININE Отсутствует UPGRADES_PURCHASED_NOCOLON Куплено WEAPON_STATS_BUTTON Статистика оружия section Generic CANCEL Отмена ADD Добавить REMOVE Убрать DONE Готово NONE Нет OFF Выкл. YES Да NO Нет ON Вкл. SEARCHING Поиск… BACK Назад HOST Сервер ALL Все INVALID Неверно SELECT Выбрать LOADING Загрузка OR или CAMPAIGN_ACT Акт OR_WIN32 или OK ОК APPLY Применить ACCEPT Принять DEFAULT По умолчанию LOADING_SYNC Загрузка… RETRIEVING_DATA Получение данных...\n\nНажмите~~BB, чтобы отменить. START Начало NOT_AVAILABLE_SHORT Нет NOT_AVAILABLE Недоступно RETRIEVING_DATA_WIN32 Получение данных...\n\nНажмите Escape для отмены RETRIEVING_DATA_INVERTED Получение данных...\n\nНажмите~~AAдля отмены RETRIEVING_DATA_NOCANCEL Получение данных... HELP_WEBSITE Нужна помощь? Посетите www.farcrygame.com/help QUICK_SAVING Быстрое сохранение... QUICK_LOADING Быстрая загрузка... QUICK_SAVE_COMPLETED_WIN32 Быстрое сохранение завершено. QUICK_SAVE_FAILED_WIN32 Ошибка при быстром сохранении. section MultiEditorMenus MULTI_EDITOR_ONLINE_PAGE_TITLE СООБЩЕСТВО MULTI_EDITOR_ONLINE_UPLOAD Опубликовать мои карты MULTI_EDITOR_ONLINE_DOWNLOAD Загрузка новых карт MULTI_EDITOR_ONLINE_DELETE Мои опубликованные карты MULTI_EDITOR_LIST_PAGE_TITLE КАРТЫ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЯ MULTI_EDITOR_CONFIRM_DELETE_TITLE УДАЛИТЬ КАРТУ MULTI_EDITOR_CONFIRM_DELETE_MESSAGE УДАЛИТЬ КАРТУ MULTI_EDITOR_MAIN_PAGE_TITLE МЕНЮ РЕДАКТОРА MULTI_EDITOR_START_EDITOR Запуск редактора MULTI_EDITOR_MAIN_MYMAPS МОИ КАРТЫ MULTI_EDITOR_MAIN_ONLINE_OPTIONS Сообщество MULTI_EDITOR_CONFIRM_DELETE_QUESTION Вы на самом деле хотите удалить эту карту? section MultiMenu MAP_INFO_AUTHOR Автор: MBOX_MAPROTATION_PROFANITY_CHECK_FAILED Невозможно добавить карту, она содержит оскорбительный текст MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_STARTING Поиск сервера. Подождите... PROFILE_DELETE_CHECK Удалить коллективный профиль? PROFILE_CREATE_FAILED Не удалось создать профиль. Проверьте введенные значения. MULTI_CREATE_MAPROTATION РОТАЦИЯ КАРТ MAP_CYCLE Циклический выбор карт MAP_CYCLE_DESCRIPTION COUNT карт в цикле MAP_CYCLE_DEFAULT По умол. SCOREBOARD_DISCONNECT_PLAYER Последние игроки SCOREBOARD_DISCONNECTPLAYER_TITLE ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ИГРОКИ SCOREBOARD_DISCONNECT_REVIEW Данные об игроке GATOR_SAVE_MAP_QUESTION_TITLE СОХРАНИТЬ КАРТУ GATOR_SAVE_MAP_QUESTION_TEXT Сохранить загруженную карту? MULTI_ONLINE_XP ОПЫТ MULTI_ONLINE_RANK РАНГ MULTI_ONLINE_INFAMY РЕПУТАЦИЯ MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH Быстрая игра MULTI_ONLINE_RANKEDMATCH Рейтинговая игра MULTI_ONLINE_CUSTOMMATCH Пользовательская игра MULTI_ONLINE_LEADERBOARD Лидеры MULTI_ONLINE_PERSISTENTSTATS Статистика игрока MULTI_ONLINE_FIELDMANUALS ПРАВИЛА MULTI_ONLINE_AVATARCUSTOMIZATION should not be there ERASE MULTI_ONLINE_FRIENDLIST СПИСОК ДРУЗЕЙ MAPINFO_ALLTIME_TITLE За все время: MAPINFO_MAPNAME_COLUMN Карта MAPINFO_PUBLISHER_COLUMN Опубликована MAPINFO_POPULAR_COLUMN Частота MAPINFO_GAMEMODE_COLUMN Режим игры GAME_MODE Режим игры MAPINFO_SIZE_COLUMN Размер MAPINFO_PLAYERNAME_COLUMN Опубликовано MAPINFO_PREVIOUSPAGE Назад MAPINFO_NEXTPAGE Вперед APPLY Применить MAPINFO_RATING_COLUMN Рейтинг PROFILE_EDIT_ONLINE_PASSWORD Пароль: PROFILE_EDIT_ONLINE_KEY Онлайн-ключ: PROFILE_DELETE УДАЛИТЬ MAP Карта PROFILE_SELECT_LIST_LABEL Профили PROFILE_TYPE Тип PROFILE_CREATE_OFFLINE_DESC Создать профиль. PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_DESC Создать сетевой профиль. PROFILE_CREATE_OFFLINE_NAME Имя пользователя: PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_PASSWORD Пароль: PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_KEY Онлайн-ключ: MAPINFO_UPLOAD Опубликовать MAPINFO_DELETE Удалить PROFILE_TYPE_ONLINE В сети PROFILE_TYPE_OFFLINE Не в сети PROFILE_EDIT_INVALID Невозможно выполнить изменения, пожалуйста проверьте информацию о пользователе! MULTI_MPAVATAR_PAGE_TITLE should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_CATEGORY should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_PART should not be there ERASE MULTI_SERVER_SEARCH_PAGE_TITLE НАСТРОЙКИ ПОИСКА MULTI_SERVER_SEARCH_TOP_RANKED Лучшие оцененные карты MULTI_SERVER_SEARCH_MOST_PLAYED Самые популярные карты MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_PAGE_TITLE СОСТОЯНИЕ СЕРВЕРА MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_UPLOAD_TITLE ПУБЛИКАЦИЯ MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_UPLOAD_MESSAGE В процессе... MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_DOWNLOAD_TITLE ЗАГРУЗКА MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_DOWNLOAD_MESSAGE В процессе... MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_DELETE_TITLE УДАЛЕНИЕ MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_DELETE_MESSAGE В процессе... MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_CANCEL Отмена MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_DONE Завершено MULTI_SERVER_LIST_PAGE_TITLE СПИСОК КАРТ НА СЕРВЕРЕ MULTI_SERVER_LIST_UPLOAD МОИ КАРТЫ MULTI_SERVER_LIST_DOWNLOAD КАРТЫ ДЛЯ ЗАГРУЗКИ С СЕРВЕРА MULTI_SERVER_LIST_DELETE МОИ ОПУБЛИКОВАННЫЕ КАРТЫ MULTI_SERVER_MAPINFO_PAGE_TITLE СВЕДЕНИЯ О КАРТАХ НА СЕРВЕРЕ MULTI_SERVER_MAPINFO_UPLOAD Опубликовать MULTI_SERVER_MAPINFO_DOWNLOAD Загрузить MULTI_SERVER_MAPINFO_DELETE Удалить MULTI_MPAVATAR_CUSTOMIZE should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_ACCEPT Принять MULTI_MPAVATAR_RANDOMIZE should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_HEAD should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FACIALGEAR should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_CHEST should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_LEGS should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FEET should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_RESETAPPEARANCE should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FACE should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FACIALFEATURES should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_TATTOO should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_AVATARSELECTION should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_HEADPATTERN should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FACIALGEARPATTERN should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_CHESTPATTERN should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_LEGSPATTERN should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_FEETPATTERN should not be there ERASE MULTI_MPAVATAR_CLOTHING should not be there ERASE MULTI_MATCHLIST_CUSTOMMATCHLIST СПИСОК ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКИХ ИГР MULTI_MATCHLIST_LANMATCHLIST СПИСОК МАТЧЕЙ В LAN MULTI_MATCHLIST_RANKEDMATCHLIST СПИСОК РЕЙТИНГОВЫХ ИГР MULTI_MATCHLIST_DEATHMATCH БОЙ НАСМЕРТЬ MULTI_MATCHLIST_TEAMDEATHMATCH КОМАНДНЫЙ БОЙ НАСМЕРТЬ MULTI_MATCHLIST_CTF ЗАХВАТ АЛМАЗА MULTI_MATCHLIST_VIP ВОССТАНИЕ MULTI_MATCHLIST_NOMATCHFOUND Игр не найдено MULTI_MAIN_QUICKMATCH Быстрая игра MULTI_MAIN_CREATEMATCH Создать игру MULTI_MAIN_JOINMATCH Войти в пользовательскую игру MULTI_MAIN_CUSTOMMATCH ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКАЯ ИГРА MULTI_MAIN_RANKEDMATCH РЕЙТИНГОВАЯ ИГРА MULTI_CREATE_MAPROTATION_FILTERMODE Фильтр MULTI_CREATE_MAPROTATION_FILTERSOURCE Условие MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_SMALL Маленькая MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MEDIUM Средняя MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_LARGE Большая MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_XLARGE Оч. большая MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_DM БН MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_TDM КБН MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_CTF З.А. MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_VIP Восстание MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_ALL Все MULTI_SERVER_QUICKSEARCH_PAGE_TITLE БЫСТРЫЙ ПОИСК PLAYER_POPUP_MUTE Не слышать игрока PLAYER_POPUP_UNMUTE Слышать игрока PLAYER_POPUP_KICK Выкинуть игрока PLAYER_POPUP_BAN Заблокировать игрока PLAYER_POPUP_GAMERPROFILE Профиль игрока LOBBY_MATCHINFO_SCOREUNIT_S ОЧ. LOBBY_MATCHINFO_SCOREUNIT_P ОЧ. LOBBY_MATCHINFO_NOLIMIT Бесконечно LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_LIMIT ЛИМИТ LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_MATCHNAME Сервер игры: LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_MAPNAME Карта LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_MAPCREATOR СОЗДАТЕЛЬ LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_GAMEMODE Режим игры: LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_FRIENDLYFIRE Дружественный огонь LOBBY_HOST (С) MAPSOURCE_RETAIL Розница MAPSOURCE_MYMAPS Мои карты MAPSOURCE_DOWNLOADED Загруженные LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_HOSTNAME ИМЯ СЕРВЕРА PLAYER_POPUP_PERSISTENTSTATS Статистика игрока MULTI_JOIN_MAP ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ НА КАРТЕ MAPROTATION_GAMEMODE_TITLE ВЫБОР РЕЖИМА ИГРЫ PLAYER_STATS_TITLE СТАТИСТИКА ИГРОКА MAPINFO_SIZE_SMALL Маленькая MAPINFO_SIZE_MEDIUM Средняя MAPINFO_SIZE_LARGE Большая MAPINFO_SIZE_XLARGE Оч. большая LOBBY_DEDICATED_SERVER ВЫДЕЛЕННЫЙ СЕРВЕР PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_TITLE СОЗДАТЬ СЕТЕВОЙ ПРОФИЛЬ PROFILE_CREATE_OFFLINE_TITLE СОЗДАТЬ СЕТЕВОЙ ПРОФИЛЬ PROFILE_SELECT_TITLE ВЫБОР ПРОФИЛЯ MATCH_LOBBY_MENU_TITLE ИГРОВОЙ ЗАЛ LAN_MENU_TITLE СЕТЬ LEADERBOARD_MENU_TITLE ЛИДЕРЫ MULTIPLAYER_MENU_TITLE СЕТЕВАЯ ИГРА ONLINE_MENU_TITLE ЧЕРЕЗ ИНТЕРНЕТ PROFILE_TYPE_MENU_TITLE ТИП ПРОФИЛЯ MATCH_OPTIONS_MENU_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ ИГРЫ JOIN_RANKED_MATCH_MENU_TITLE ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К РЕЙТИНГОВОЙ ИГРЕ CREATE_CUSTOM_MATCH_MENU_TITLE СОЗДАТЬ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКУЮ ИГРУ JOIN_CUSTOM_MATCH_MENU_TITLE ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬСКОЙ ИГРЕ CREATE_LAN_MATCH_MENU_TITLE СОЗДАТЬ ИГРУ ПО СЕТИ JOIN_LAN_MATCH_MENU_TITLE ПРИСОЕДИНИТЬСЯ К ИГРЕ ПО СЕТИ CREATE_RANKED_MATCH_MENU_TITLE СОЗДАТЬ РЕЙТИНГОВУЮ ИГРУ LOBBY_SEQUENCE_LAUNCHING Запуск через TIME сек... LOBBY_SEQUENCE_ONHOLD Ждем игроков. TIME сек... LOBBY_SEQUENCE_WAITING Подготовиться к запуску LOBBY_TOGGLE_READY Готово LOBBY_TOGGLE_NOTREADY Подождите MULTI_PAUSE_RETURNTOMATCH Вернуться к игре MULTI_PAUSE_LOADOUT Выгрузка MULTI_PAUSE_OPTIONS Настройки MULTI_PAUSE_QUITMATCH Выйти из игры MULTI_PAUSE_CANCELMACTH Отменить игру MULTI_MAIN_ADVANCED_OPTIONS ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ НАСТРОЙКИ VOTE_STARTNEW Вынести на голосование MULTI_PAUSE_TITLE ДНЕВНИК VOTE_CHANGECAPTAIN Сменить капитана VOTE_YES За VOTE_NO Против LOBBY_SEQUENCE_LAUNCHED Запуск игры... MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_SORT Сортировать MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_UPLOAD Опубликовать MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_DOWNLOAD Загрузить MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_DELETE Удалить VOTE_SKIP Пропустить карту VOTE_SHUFFLE Перемешать команды MULTI_LIST_MATCHES Список игр MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_SUBMIT Отправить RATE_MAP_TITLE ОЦЕНИТЬ КАРТУ MULTI_RATE_MAP Оценить карту MULTI_MATCHLIST_JOINING_MATCH Присоединяемся к игре... MULTIMENU_PASSWORD_TITLE ПАРОЛЬ MULTIMENU_PASSWORD_MESSAGE ВВЕДИТЕ ПАРОЛЬ LOBBY_VOTE_SHUFFLETEAMS За перемешивание команд LOBBY_VOTE_SKIPMAP За пропуск карты PLAYER_POPUP_VOTETOBAN Голосовать за блокировку LEADERBOARDS_FINDME Найди меня LEADERBOARDS_ERROR ОШИБКА В ТАБЛИЦЕ ЛИДЕРОВ LEADERBOARDS_RETRIEVING_TITLE ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ LEADERBOARDS_RETRIEVING_TEXT Получение информации о лидерах... FRIENDLIST_SHOWUI Список друзей PROFILE_CREATE Создать PROFILE_EDIT Редактировать PROFILE_LOAD Загрузить LEADERBOARDS_NAME_XP Боевые ветераны LEADERBOARDS_NAME_KILLS Лучшие бойцы LEADERBOARDS_NAME_MERCS Воля к победе LEADERBOARDS_NAME_DM Мастера Боя насмерть LEADERBOARDS_NAME_TDM Мастера Командного боя насмерть LEADERBOARDS_NAME_CTF Мастер З.А. LEADERBOARDS_NAME_VIP Мастера восстаний MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_SEARCHING Получение данных о кандидатах для игры... MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_PINGING Опрос кандидатов... MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_JOINING Попытка подключения к кандидату (CANDIDATE) ACCOUNT_TITLE УЧЕТНАЯ ЗАПИСЬ ACCOUNT_LOGGING_IN Вход... MULTI_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_CANCELLING Отмена быстрой игры... LEADERBOARDS_RETRIEVING_PERSONAL_STATS_TEXT Получение личной статистики... LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NODATA Вы еще не зарегистрировали строки в этой таблице. LOBBY_LEAVEGAME Покинуть игру VOTE_ENDMATCH Завершить игру VOTE_RESTARTMATCH Начать заново VOTE_EXPANDTIME Продлить время игры MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_2TO4 2-4 MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_4TO8 4-8 MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_8TO12 8-12 MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_12TO16 12-16 MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_TODAY Сегодня MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_YESTERDAY Вчера MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_LASTWEEK За прошлую неделю MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_LASTMONTH За прошлый месяц MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_LAST3MONTHS За последние 3 месяца MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_LAST6MONTHS За последние 6 месяцев MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_ALLTIME За все время MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MAP_SIZE Размер зоны MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_GAME_MODE Режим игры MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_NB_PLAYERS Кол-во игроков MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_PUBLISHED_DATE Дата публикации MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MOST_POPULAR Самые популярные MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MAP_NAME Название карты MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_ALLFRIENDS Все друзья MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_FROMLIST Из списка MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_NEWESTMAPS Последние добавленные MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_BESTMAPS Лучшие по рейтингу MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MOSTPOPULARMAPS Самые популярные MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_FRIENDSMAPS Карты друзей MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_UBIRECOMMENDEDMAPS Рекомендовано Ubi MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_MAP_CUSTOMMAPSSEARCH Поиск карт пользователя MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_CUSTOMMAPSEARCH_TITLE ПОИСК С ОСОБЫМИ ПАРАМЕТРАМИ SCORE_LIMIT Ограничение по счету TIME_LIMIT Ограничение по времени WEATHER_TYPE Погода TIME_OF_DAY Время суток ADVANCED_OPTIONS Дополнительные настройки LAUNCH_MATCH Начать игру SERVER_NAME Имя сервера SERVER_PASSWORD Пароль сервера JOIN_IN_PROGRESS Присоединение ALLOW_VOTING Разрешить голосование DEDICATED_SERVER Выделенный сервер LOBBY_TIMER Таймер зала MAP_SHARING Общие карты MAPINFO_NAME_TITLE Название карты: MAPINFO_ORGINAL_TITLE Оригинал: MAPINFO_CREATOR_TITLE Создатель: MAPINFO_GAMEMODE_TITLE Режим игры: MAPINFO_SIZE_TITLE Размер: MAPINFO_PLAYERS_TITLE Число игроков: MAIN_ONLINE В СЕТИ MAPINFO_PUBLISHED_TITLE Опубликовано: MAPINFO_DOWNLOAD_TITLE Загрузки: MAPINFO_PLAYERCOUNTSTATS_TITLE Статистика игрока: MAPINFO_TODAY_TITLE Сегодня: MAPINFO_LASTWEEK_TITLE На прошлой неделе: MAIN_LAN СЕТЬ MAPINFO_LASTMONTH_TITLE За прошлый месяц: MAPINFO_BACK Назад PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_UBICOM_DESC Важно: \n Для игры по сети интернет вам нужно создать профиль Ubi.com. MAPINFO_DOWNLOAD Загрузить PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_UBICOM UBI.COM MAPINFO_REFRESH Обновить MAPINFO_ACCEPT Принять MULTI_LOBBY_APPLY Применить MULTI_LOBBY_ACCEPT Принять PROFILE_CREATE_ONLINE_NAME Имя пользователя: EXCLUSIVE_CONTENT_360 ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНО PENDING_GAME_INVITE Вас пригласили играть. Хотите присоединиться к игровой сессии? LAUNCH Запуск LIST Список SELECT_MAP ВЫБОР КАРТЫ JOIN Присоединиться LOADOUT_RESET Сброс LOADOUT_UPGRADE Улучшение LEADERBOARDS_ERROR_NOMOREDATA Больше нет данных для отображения в списке лидеров. GAMER_CARD Профиль игрока LEADERBOARDS_SHOWSTATS Показать статистику VOTE_CANCELLED Голос отменен MULTI_SERVER_PROGRESS_REPORTMAP Отчет о карте MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_PING Пинг MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_MAPNAME Название карты MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_GAMEMODE Режим игры MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_MATCHNAME Имя сервера MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_PLAYERS Игроки DEFAULT_SERVER_NAME Сервер FarCry 2 MULTI_CREATING_MATCH Идет создание мачта… FILTER_MODE Режим: FILTER_SOURCE Источник: MAP_INFO_NAME Название карты: MAP_INFO_MODES Режим игры: MAP_INFO_CREATOR Автор: MAP_INFO_SIZE Число игроков: MATCH_INFO_NAME Имя: MATCH_INFO_GAMEMODE Режим игры: MATCH_INFO_MAPNAME Название карты: MATCH_INFO_CREATOR Автор: MATCH_INFO_PLAYERS Число игроков: MATCH_INFO_STATUS Статус: MATCH_INFO_DEDICATED Выделенный: MATCH_INFO_PASSWORD Пароль: MAP_ROTATION_TITLE Ротация карт: MAP_LIST_TITLE Список карт: MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_ANY Любой UPDATESCREEN_LOADING_CUSTOM_MAP Загрузка особой карты... LOADOUT_PRIMARY Основное LOADOUT_SECONDARY Дополнительное SCOREBOARD_HEADER_KILLS Убито SCOREBOARD_HEADER_REVIVES Оживлено SCOREBOARD_HEADER_XP ОПЫТ SCOREBOARD_HEADER_FLAGS Флагов SCOREBOARD_HEADER_PLAYERS Имя SCOREBOARD_HEADER_EXEC Выполнено UPDATESCREEN_SAVING_DOWNLOADED_MAP Сохранение... Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. MAPINFO_SEARCH Поиск UPDATESCREEN_ENUMERATING_CUSTOM_MAP Идет пересчет особых карт... MBOX_MAPROTATION_PROFANITY_CHECK_TIMEOUT Не удалось проверить отстутствие недопустимых слов из-за разрыва связи. MATCHOPTION_ADV_PUNKBUSTER_WIN32 Защита PunkBuster MP_18_Greenhouse Грязная работа MP_25_Prison Последний бастион MP_15_Mine Питбуль MP_07_M_Dogon Грязевой лабиринт MP_02_S_Shanty Любовные лачуги MP_10_L_FishingVillage Ловля без толку MP_06_M_Ranch Норовистое мясо MP_16_AirBase Рокочущая полоса MP_11_L_Savanna Крики вдали MP_14_Woodlands Чистый срез MP_21_Town Сдерживание бунтов MP_17_Dunes Пескоструйка MP_08_M_Colony Путч MP_12_L_FuelDepot Запах нефти по утрам Gym_Multiplayer Gym Gym_Multi_Empty Gym Empty Gym_Multi_Archetypes Gym Archetypes MP_01_S_Jungle Джунгли LOBBY_SPECTATE Наблюдать LOBBY_FORCELAUNCH Начать принудительно LOBBY_MATCHOPTIONS Параметры игры LOBBY_SWITCHTEAM Сменить команду MULTI_MAIN_QUICKMATCH_DEATHMATCH - Бой насмерть MULTI_MAIN_QUICKMATCH_TEAM_DEATHMATCH - Командный бой насмерть MULTI_MAIN_QUICKMATCH_CTF - Захват алмаза MULTI_MAIN_QUICKMATCH_VIP - Восстание MBOX_PERMISSION_FAILED_USER_CONTENT_TEXT Недоступно из-за полномочий профиля игрока. MBOX_PERMISSION_FAILED_USER_CONTENT_INLOBBY_TEXT Карта недоступна из-за неправильных полномочий профиля игрока.\nВозвращаемся в главное меню. PLAYER_POPUP_REVIEWPLAYER Данные об игроке LEADERBOARDS_LABEL_NAME Имя пользователя LEADERBOARDS_LABEL_RANK Ранг LEADERBOARDS_LABEL_NAME_XENON Gamertag LEADERBOARDS_PREVIOUS Назад LEADERBOARDS_NEXT Вперед MBOX_MAP_CYCLE_LIMIT_REACHED Достигнут предел: нельзя чередовать большее количество карт. MAPROTATION_CORRUPTEDMAP_TITLE ПОВРЕЖДЕННАЯ КАРТА MAPROTATION_CORRUPTEDMAP_MESSAGE Переместить поврежденную карту нельзя. UPDATESCREEN_SAVING_DOWNLOADED_MAP_PS3 Сохранение материала. Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. MBOX_PROFANITY_CHECK_PROGRESS_TITLE Ожидание… MBOX_PROFANITY_CHECK_PROGRESS_TEXT Проверка названия карты PROFILE_EDIT_TITLE ИЗМЕНИТЬ ПРОФИЛЬ PROFILE_EDIT_ONLINE_TITLE ИЗМЕНИТЬ СЕТЕВОЙ ПРОФИЛЬ PROFILE_EDIT_OFFLINE_TITLE ИЗМЕНИТЬ СЕТЕВОЙ ПРОФИЛЬ PROFILE_EDIT_OFFLINE_DESC Изменить ваш профиль PROFILE_EDIT_ONLINE_DESC Изменить профиль Ubi.com PROFILE_EDIT_OFFLINE_NAME Имя пользователя: PROFILE_EDIT_ONLINE_NAME Имя пользователя: MAXIMUM_PLAYERS Макс. игроков PRIVATE_SLOTS Частная ячейка FRIENDLY_FIRE Огонь по своим BALANCE_TEAMS Уравнять команды SCOREBOARD_HEADER_PLAYERS_XENON Gamertag MAX_UPLOAD_RATE Максимальная частота выгрузок VOTE_STARTNEW_TITLE ВЫНЕСТИ НА ГОЛОСОВАНИЕ MBOX_MAP_CORRUPTED_MAP Поврежденная карта MULTI_SERVER_UPDATING_MAP Обновление карты. Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. MULTI_SERVER_UPDATING_MAP_XENON Сохранение... Пожалуйста, не выключайте свою игровую систему. PLAYERPOPUP_BANCONFIRMATION_TITLE Заблокировать игрока PLAYERPOPUP_BANCONFIRMATION_MESSAGE Вы на самом деле хотите заблокировать этого игрока? SCOREBOARD_TEAM_PLAYER TEAMNAME - PLAYERCOUNT игрок SCOREBOARD_TEAM_PLAYERS TEAMNAME - Игроков: PLAYERCOUNT LOBBY_TOGGLE_DOWNLOADING Загрузка MULTI_MAIN_JOINMATCH_LAN Присоединиться к матчу FRIENDLIST_SHOWACCEPTINVITE Принять приглашение SENDINVITE_TITLE Приглашение в игру SENDINVITE_BODY Ждем вас в Far Cry® 2. MULTI_MAIN_CREATEMATCH_WARNINGNBPLAYER_TITLE Предупреждение MULTI_MAIN_CREATEMATCH_WARNINGNBPLAYER_MESSAGE Максимальное число игроков меньше числа частных ячеек. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо изменить значения. MAPINFO_AUTHOR_TITLE Автор: MAPINFO_PLAYERNAME_COLUMN_XENON Gamertag MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_PUBLISHED_BY Опубликовано MAPINFO_SOURCE_TITLE Источник: MBOX_DOWNLOAD_MAP_CONFIRMATION_TITLE ЗАГРУЗИТЬ GATOR_DELETE_MAP_QUESTION_TITLE СОХРАНИТЬ КАРТУ GATOR_DELETE_MAP_QUESTION_TEXT Вы хотите сохранить загруженную пользовательскую карту? GATOR_DELETE_MAP_QUESTION_BUTTON1 Сохранить карту GATOR_DELETE_MAP_QUESTION_BUTTON2 Удалить карту MAPROTATION_MAPFILTERED_TITLE КАРТЫ ОТФИЛЬТРОВАНЫ MAPROTATION_MAPFILTERED_TEXT Следующие карты были убраны, так как они не поддерживают выбранный режим игры: SCOREBOARD_HEADER_SUICIDES Самоубийств MAPROTATION_UPDATED_STORAGEDEVICE_TEXT Следующие карты были убраны, так как устройство хранения данных стало недоступно: MAPROTATION_UPDATED_STORAGEDEVICE_TITLE КАРТЫ НЕДОСТУПНЫ DIRECT_CONNECT Прямое соединение DIRECT_CONNECT_HOST Введите IP-адрес сервера UPDATESCREEN_SAVING_DOWNLOADED_MAP_WIN32 Сохранение материалов. LOADOUT_WARNING_DIAMOND Вы сможете перераспределить свои ранговые алмазы, но потеряете при этом один ранг и один алмаз. Также вы потеряете XP_LOST опыта INVITEFRIEND_SHOWUI Пригласить друзей MAPINFO_SOURCE_MAP_COMMUNITY_SERVER Сервер карт сообщества MAPINFO_SOURCE_GAME_HOST Сервер игры MAPINFO_DESTINATION_TITLE Цель: MAPINFO_DOWNLOADING_MAP_HOST Получение карты от сервера игры. MAPINFO_DOWNLOADING_MAP_SERVER Получение карты от сервера сообщества. MULTI_SERVER_UPDATING_MAP_WIN32 Обновление карты. MAPINFO_SOURCE_MAP_HOST Сервер игры GATOR_SAVE_MAP_ABORT_QUESTION_TITLE НЕ СОХРЯНЯТЬ КАРТУ GATOR_SAVE_MAP_ABORT_QUESTION_TEXT Вы на самом деле хотите выбросить эту карту? MATCH_INFO_LIMITS Ограничение: PLAYER_POPUP_NA Нет вариантов MATCH_INFO_STATUS_WAITING Ожидание MATCH_INFO_STATUS_STARTED Начат MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_MATCHNAME_XENON Сервер игры MATCH_INFO_COLUMN_MATCHNAME_PS3 Сервер игры MAPINFO_UBISOFT_MONTREAL Ubisoft Montreal RATE_MAP_TEXT Пожалуйста, оцените карту, на которой вы только что играли. MBOX_DOWNLOAD_MAP_CONFIRMATION Эта битва проходит на пользовательской карте, которой у вас нет. Карта будет загружена. MBOX_DOWNLOAD_MAP_CONFIRMATION_BUTTON2 Покинуть матч MULTI_MATCHLIST_WRONGVERSION Чтобы присоединиться к игре, нужно получить обновление от Xbox LIVE. MAPCOMMUNITY_RETRIEVING_DATA Получение данных LOBBY_SEQUENCE_VOTE_IN_PROGRESS Идет голосование... LOBBY_SEQUENCE_WAITING_FOR_MORE_PLAYERS Ожидание игроков... LOBBY_SEQUENCE_WAITING_FOR_HOST Ожидание сервера... MULTI_SERVER_MAPLIST_ALREADY_MESSAGE Вы уже загрузили эту карту. Пожалуйста, выберите другую. CREATE_PROFILE_BACK_CONFIRMATION_WIN32 Вы уверен, что хотите вернуться к предыдущему экрану? Вы потеряете все несохраненные данные. MATCH_INFO_PUNKBUSTER Защита PunkBuster: MULTI_ONLINE_RANKEDMATCHDISABLED_WIN32 Рейтинговая игра (Punkbuster) DIRECT_CONNECT_LAN Прямое соединение, СЕТЬ DIRECT_CONNECT_ONLINE Прямое соединение, интернет ENDMATCH_MESSAGEBOX_MESSAGE Получение личной статистики... ENDMATCH_MESSAGEBOX_HEADER МАТЧ ЗАВЕРШЕН UPDATESCREEN_DELETING_CUSTOM_MAP Удаление... UPDATESCREEN_DELETING_CUSTOM_MAP_XENON Удаление... Не выключайте игровую систему. DIRECT_CONNECT_ERROR Введите правильный IP-адрес сервера. LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_SERVERNAME_WIN32 Название сервера: LOBBY_MATCHINFO_LABEL_MATCHNAME_WIN32 Сервер игры: LOBBY_PLAYER_LOADING (Загрузка) MAPPROGRESSPAGE_CANCEL_CONFIRM Вы на самом деле хотите отменить загрузку карты? MATCHOPTION_ADV_RESPAWNTIME Время возрождения MATCHOPTION_ADV_STARTINGRANK Начальный ранг MATCHOPTION_ADV_MINIMUMPLAYERS Минимум игроков MAPINFO_QUICKMATCH Быстрая игра MULTI_MAIN_CREATEMATCH_WARNINGNBMINPLAYER_MESSAGE Максимальное число игроков меньше минимального числа игроков. Для продолжения, необходимо изменить значения. SCOREBOARD_HEADER_DEATHS_SUICIDES Смерти MATCH_BROWSER_INFO_TAB Информация об игре MATCH_BROWSER_FILTER_TAB Фильтр section Gameplay-Multi FCXTEAMDEATHMATCH Командный бой насмерть FCXCTF Захват алмаза FCXVIP Восстание FCXDEATHMATCH Бой насмерть CLASSDESC_SNIPER Специалист боя на расстоянии, вооружен высокоточным оружием. CLASSDESC_ASSAULT Штурмовик, ведет бой со средней дистанции. Очень мобилен. RANK Ранг CLASS_CQB Партизан CLASSDESC_CQB Специалист по ближнему бою и западням. CLASS_GRENADIER Повстанец CLASSDESC_GRENADIER Специалист по взрывчатым и горючим веществам. Эффективен и в атаке, и в обороне. CLASS_HEAVY Стрелок CLASSDESC_HEAVY Специалист по тяжелому оружию. Лучше всего работает с подготовленной позиции. CLASS_AGENT Диверсант CLASSDESC_AGENT Специализируется на скрытных операциях. Вооружен бесшумным оружием. LOADOUT_RESPAWN_TIMER Возрождение через: TIME LOADOUT_GAMESTART_TIMER Начало через: TIME BONUSPLAN_LABEL_OPERATION Пособие по эксплуатации BONUSPLAN_LABEL_MAINTENANCE Пособие по обслуживанию BONUSPLAN_LABEL_BANDOLIER Патронташ BONUSPLAN_EVENT_EXECUTION Казни BONUSPLAN_EVENT_KILL Убито BONUSPLAN_EVENT_HEADSHOT Выстрелы в голову BONUSPLAN_DESC_OPERATION Точность оружия улучшена BONUSPLAN_DESC_MAINTENANCE Надежность оружие улучшена BONUSPLAN_DESC_BANDOLIER Увеличен боекомплект BONUSPLAN_EVENT_MULTIKILL Множественные убийства INFOBOX_TEXT_RANKUP2 Доберитесь до выгрузки, чтобы повысить класс при помощи алмазов. XP ОПЫТ SPECIAL_ICON_INFO_TOP Ведущий в счете SPECIAL_ICON_INFO_FLAG Курьер с алмазами SPECIAL_ICON_INFO_VIP Капитан команды INFOBOX_TITLE_DM Бой насмерть INFOBOX_TEXT_DM Игрок, набравший больше очков к концу игры, побеждает. INFOBOX_TITLE_RANKUP Повышение! INFOBOX_TEXT_RANKUP Доберитесь до выгрузки, чтобы повысить класс при помощи алмазов. INFOBOX_TITLE_RANKDOWN -УДАЛИТЬ- INFOBOX_TEXT_RANKDOWN -УДАЛИТЬ- DOWN -УДАЛИТЬ- GAMERESULT_TIE Тупик GAMERESULT_YOUWIN Вы победили GAMERESULT_YOULOSE Вы проиграли GAMERESULT_TEAMWINS Команда TEAM побеждает CLASS_ASSAULT Коммандос CLASS_SNIPER Снайпер ATTRIBUTE_DAMAGE Урон ATTRIBUTE_RANGE Дальность ATTRIBUTE_ACCURACY Точность ATTRIBUTE_RELIABILITY Надежность ATTRIBUTE_FIRERATE Скор-ность INFOBOX_TEXT_TDM Команда, набравшая за время партии наибольший счет, побеждает. INFOBOX_TITLE_TDM Командный бой насмерть INFOBOX_TITLE_CTF Захват алмаза INFOBOX_TEXT_CTF Чтобы получить очки, украдите вражеский контейнер с алмазами и принесите их на базу. INFOBOX_TITLE_VIP Восстание INFOBOX_TEXT_VIP Помогите Капитану захватить все точки. Затем уничтожьте Капитана противника, чтобы одержать победу. GAMERESULT_TEAMLOSES Команда TEAM проигрывает MESSAGE_CTF_TEAMSTOLEFLAG Вражеские алмазы украдены! MESSAGE_CTF_ENEMYSTOLENFLAG Наши алмазы украдены! MESSAGE_CTF_TEAMSCORE Мы получили очко! MESSAGE_CTF_ENEMYSCORE Враг получает очко! MESSAGE_CTF_TEAMFLAGRETURNED Наши алмазы спасены! MESSAGE_CTF_ENEMYFLAGRETURNED Вражеские алмазы спасены! MESSAGE_CTF_TEAMFLAGDROPPED Курьер уронил наши алмазы! MESSAGE_CTF_ENEMYFLAGDROPPED Враг потерял алмазы! MESSAGE_VIP_PROTECTVIP Защищайте своего капитана! INFOBOX_TITLE_BANDOLIER Открыт патронташ INFOBOX_TITLE_OPERATION Открыто пособие по эксплуатации INFOBOX_TITLE_MAINTENANCE Открыто пособие по обслуживанию INFOBOX_TEXT_OPERATION Получено пособие по эксплуатации: увеличена точность оружия. INFOBOX_TEXT_MAINTENANCE Получено пособие по обслуживанию: увеличена надежность оружия. INFOBOX_TEXT_BANDOLIER Получен патронташ: увеличен боекомплект. VOTE_TITLE_RESULT_PASSES Запрос одобрен VOTE_TITLE_RESULT_FAILS Запрос отклонен MESSAGE_VIP_ENEMYCONTROLALLPOINTSVIP Враг захватил все точки. Останьтесь в живых! MESSAGE_DEATH_SUICIDE PLAYER совершает самоубийство. MESSAGE_DEATH_UNKNOWN_VICTIM PLAYER убивает игрока. MESSAGE_DEATH_UNKNOWN Игрок умер. SYSTEM_CHAT PLAYER (Всем): MESSAGE SYSTEM_CHAT_TEAM PLAYER (Команде): MESSAGE VOTE_TEXT_ACTION Чтобы голосовать, откройте меню паузы. VOTE_TEXT_RESULTS За: YESVOTES. Против: NOVOTES. VOTE_TITLE_ENDMATCH Завершить игру VOTE_TEXT_ENDMATCH CALLER хочет закончить игру. VOTE_TITLE_RESTARTMATCH Начать заново VOTE_TEXT_RESTARTMATCH CALLER хочет начать игру с начала. VOTE_TITLE_EXPANDTIME Продлить время игры VOTE_TEXT_EXPANDTIME CALLER хочет продлить игру. VOTE_TITLE_CHANGEVIP Сменить капитана VOTE_TEXT_CHANGEVIP CALLER хочет сменить капитана команды. VOTE_TITLE_SKIPMAP Пропустить карту VOTE_TEXT_SKIPMAP CALLER хочет пропустить карту. VOTE_TITLE_SHUFFLETEAMS Перемешать команды VOTE_TEXT_SHUFFLETEAMS CALLER хочет перемешать команды. MESSAGE_VIP_YOUAREVIP Найдите и захватите все точки! MESSAGE_VIP_YOUARENEWVIP Теперь вы капитан. Найдите и захватите все точки! MESSAGE_VIP_TEAMVIPDOWN Наш капитан ранен! MESSAGE_VIP_ENEMYVIPDOWN Вражеский капитан ранен! MESSAGE_VIP_VIPCAPTURE Мы захватили точку! MESSAGE_VIP_VIPCAPTURESELF Вы захватили точку! MESSAGE_VIP_ENEMYCAPTURE Враг захватил точку! MESSAGE_VIP_TEAMCONTROLALLPOINTS Все точки захвачены! Убейте капитана противника! MESSAGE_VIP_ENEMYCONTROLALLPOINTS Враг захватил все точки. Защищайте Капитана! TIMER_CAPTURE Захват точки TIMER_RETURNTOBATTLE Возврат в бой TIMER_WOUNDED Вы ранены SYSTEM_PLAYERJOIN PLAYER присоединяется к игре. SYSTEM_PLAYERQUIT PLAYER выходит из игры. GAMERESULT_PLAYERWINS Результаты TIMER_RESPAWN Таймер возрождения VOTE_TITLE_BANPLAYER Заблокировать игрока VOTE_TEXT_BANPLAYER CALLER хочет заблокировать TARGET. GAMERESULT_CANCEL Игра отменена LOADOUT_UPGRADE_POINTS Алмазов доступно: UI_DOWNSCREEN_GIVEUP Сдаться {suicide} UI_DOWNSCREEN_LOADOUT {open_loadout} Выгрузка UI_DEATHSCREEN_LOADOUT {open_loadout} Выгрузка UI_DEATHSCREEN_NEXTCAM Следующая камера {select_next_spectator_point} UI_DEATHSCREEN_PREVCAM {select_previous_spectator_point} Предыдущая камера VOTE_TEXT_BANPLAYER_TEAMKILL Отключить игрока TARGET за убийство товарищей. VOTE_TITLE_BANPLAYER_TEAMKILL Заблокировать убийцу команды SYSTEM_LOADOUTAPPLIED Будет доступно при вашем следующем возрождении. MESSAGE_DEATH_UNKNOWN_WEAPON KILLER убивает VICTIM. UI_DEATHSCREEN_TOKENSHEADER Имеются алмазы: проверьте выгрузку. RETAIL_MAP_NAME_18_GREENHOUSE Грязная работа RETAIL_MAP_NAME_25_PRISON Последний бастион RETAIL_MAP_NAME_15_MINE Питбуль RETAIL_MAP_NAME_07_M_DOGON Грязевой лабиринт RETAIL_MAP_NAME_02_S_SHANTY Любовные лачуги RETAIL_MAP_NAME_10_L_FISHING_VILLAGE Ловля без толку RETAIL_MAP_NAME_06_M_RANCH Норовистое мясо RETAIL_MAP_NAME_16_AIRBASE Рокочущая полоса RETAIL_MAP_NAME_11_L_SAVANNAH Крики вдали RETAIL_MAP_NAME_14_WOODLANDS Чистый срез RETAIL_MAP_NAME_21_TOWN Сдерживание бунтов RETAIL_MAP_NAME_17_DUNES Пескоструйка RETAIL_MAP_NAME_08_M_COLONY Путч RETAIL_MAP_NAME_12_L_FUEL_DEPOT Запах нефти по утрам GAMEMODE_MP_DEATHMATCH Бой насмерть GAMEMODE_MP_TEAMDEATHMATCH Командный бой насмерть GAMEMODE_MP_CTF Захват алмаза GAMEMODE_MP_VIP Восстание INFOBOX_TEXT_DM_TOKENSAVAILABLE У вас есть алмазы. Проверьте выгрузку. INFOBOX_TEXT_RANKUP_NOTOKENS Вы заработали новое звание. Все ваши классы полностью улучшены. MESSAGE_DEATH_KILL Игрок KILLER убил игрока VICTIM UI_ADMINSCREEN_FASTMODE {start_fast_mode} Быстрый режим UI_ADMINSCREEN_LOBBY Вернуться в зал {end_spectating} UI_ADMINSCREEN_MOVEUPDOWN {camera_move_z} Вверх / вниз TIMER_MATCH_START Таймер начала игры NEW_XP Новый опыт UI_DEATHSCREEN_NEXTCAM_WIN32 Следующая камера UI_DEATHSCREEN_PREVCAM_WIN32 Предыдущая камера WINNING_XP Опыт за победы ACTION_XP Опыт за действия PREVIOUS_XP Прошлый опыт MATCH_SUMMARY Сводка по игре MESSAGE_DEATH_UNKNOWN_KILLER PLAYER погибает. UI_DEATHSCREEN_SCOREBOARD {toggle_scoreboard} Таблица результатов UI_DEATHSCREEN_MENU Меню {show_multipause} LOADOUT_RESPAWN_CLASS Класс следующего возрождения: CLASS UI_DEATHSCREEN_SCOREBOARD_WIN32 {show_scoreboard} Таблица результатов section Challenges UNLOCKED Доступно новое испытание: CHALLENGE_NAME ithaca Homeland 37 spas12 SPAS-12 usas12 USAS-12 g3ka4 G3-KA4 ak47 АК-47 m16 AR-16 mp5 MP-5 с глушителем dragunov СВД as50 AS50 makarov ПМ star45 Star45 deserteagle Eagle.50 mac10 MAC-10 uzi Uzi m79 Гранатомет M-79 flaregun Ракетница rpg7 РПГ-7 carlgustaf Carl G pkm Пулемет Калашникова m249 M249 lpo50 LPO-50 mortar Миномет m67 Граната M-67 molotov Коктейль Молотова ied Взрывчатка desert Камуфляж для пустыни savannah Камуфляж для саванны jungle Камуфляж для джунглей COMPLETED Испытание пройдено: CHALLENGE_NAME mgl40 MGL-140 6p9 ПМ с глушителем 6P9 dartrifle Ружье для дротиков m1903 M1903 section GameStatsMenu GAME_COMPLETED Игра завершена MISSION_SUBVERTED Выполнено заданий друзей MISSION_SIDE_COMPLETED Побочных заданий выполнено MISSION_GRIN_OPS_CONTACTED Подпольных агентов встречено MISSION_GRIN_COMPLETED Секретный миссий выполнено BUDDY_UNLOCKED Найдено друзей BUDDY_KILLED Друзей убито BUDDY_BETRAYED Друзей брошено BUDDY_RESCUE Спасено друзей BUDDY_BEST Лучший друг DIAMOND_FOUND Найдено алмазов DIAMOND_CURRENT Алмазов доступно: PURCHASED_WEAPON Оружия куплено PURCHASED_OPS_MANUAL Улучшений точности куплено: PURCHASED_RM_MANUAL Улучшений надежности куплено: PURCHASED_VEHICLE_MANUAL Улучшений ремонта куплено: PURCHASED_BANDOLIER Улучшений боеприпасов куплено: FAVORITE_PRIMARY_WEAPON Любимое основное оружие FAVORITE_SECONDARY_WEAPON Любимое запасное оружие FAVORITE_SPECIAL_WEAPON Любимое спецоружие DISTANCE_TRAVEL_FOOT Преодолено пешком DISTANCE_TRAVEL_VEHICLE Преодолено на транспорте DISTANCE_TRAVEL_SWIM Преодолено вплавь MISSION_MAIN_COMPLETED Основных заданий выполнено SHOT_FIRED Всего сделано выстрелов SHOT_ACCURACY Точность стрельбы INJURY_HEALED Ран обработано TIME_PLAYED Общее время игры NIGHT_DAY_CIRCLE Всего игровых дней section OptionMenu GAMEOPTION_CONTROLS Схемы управления GAMEOPTION_SIXAXIS Sixaxis GAMEOPTION_MEDIA Выбор устройства хранения данных GAMEOPTION_SMOOTH_MOUSE Плавное движение мыши GAMEOPTION_MOUSE_SENSITIVITY Чувствительность мыши GAMEOPTION_AIMING_HELPER Помощь при прицеливании GAMEOPTION_CROSSAIR Перекрестье GAMEOPTION_DIFFICULTY Уровень сложности GAMEOPTION_MINIMAP Мини-карта GAMEOPTION_ROADSIGNS Подсветка дорожных знаков GAMEOPTION_CONTROLLER_SENSITIVITY Чувствительность контроллера GAMEOPTION_INVERT_Y Обратить ось y GAMEOPTION_INVERT_STICKS Обратить джойстики GAMEOPTION_VIBRATION Вибрация GAMEOPTION_CONTROLS_WIN32 Управление MAINOPTION_GAME Игра MAINOPTION_DISPLAY Графика MAINOPTION_SOUND Звук GAMEOPTION_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ ИГРЫ DISPLAYOPTION_SUBTITLE Субтитры GAMEOPTION_AMBX amBX DISPLAYOPTION_BRIGHTNESS Яркость MATCHOPTION_ADV_SERVERNAME Имя сервера MATCHOPTION_ADV_SERVERPASS Пароль сервера MATCHOPTION_ADV_JOINPROGRESS Присоединение MATCHOPTION_ADV_ALLOWVOTING Разрешить голосование MATCHOPTION_ADV_DEDICATEDSERVER ВЫДЕЛЕННЫЙ СЕРВЕР MATCHOPTION_ADV_DEDICATEDSERVERSPECTATES НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ НА ВЫДЕЛЕННОМ СЕРВЕРЕ MATCHOPTION_ADV_LOBBYTIMER Таймер зала MATCHOPTION_ADV_MAPSHARING Общие карты GAMEOPTION_CONTROLLER_SENSITIVITY_XENON Чувствительность контроллера Xbox 360 OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_PHYSIC Просчет физики OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_REALTREE Реализм деревьев OPTIONS_PERFORMANCE_FIRE Реализм огня PERFORMANCE_OPTIONS_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ БЫСТРОДЕЙСТВИЯ MAINOPTION_PERFORMANCE Общая производительность BASEOPTION_DEFAULT_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ BASEOPTION_DEFAULT_TEXT Установленные параметры будут сброшены. Вы уверены? BASEOPTION_BACK_TITLE ПАРАМЕТРЫ BASEOPTION_BACK_TEXT Установленные параметры будут сброшены. Вы уверены? GAMEOPTION_MACHETE Тип мачете GAMEOPTION_DEFAULT_TEXT Будут возвращены исходные значения параметров игры. Вы уверены? SOUNDOPTION_DEFAULT_TEXT Будут возвращены исходные значения параметров звука. Вы уверены? DISPLAYOPTION_DEFAULT_TEXT Будут возвращены исходные значения параметров изображения. Вы уверены? GAMEOPTION_BACK_TEXT Установленные параметры игры будут сброшены. Вы уверены? DISPLAYOPTION_BACK_TEXT Установленные параметры изображения будут сброшены. Вы уверены? SOUNDOPTION_BACK_TEXT Установленные параметры звука будут сброшены. Вы уверены? TEXT_BRIGHTNESS Перемещайте бегунок, пока не будете видеть все 7 квадратов. CONTROLLEROPTION_KEYCONFLICT_TITLE КОНФЛИКТ КЛАВИШ CONTROLLEROPTION_KEYCONFLICT_TEXT Клавиша "%s" уже назначена на действие "%s"\nПереназначить ее? CONTROLLEROPTION_KEYSELECTION_TITLE КЛАВИША CONTROLLEROPTION_KEYSELECTION_TEXT Нажмите любую клавишу, чтобы назначить ее на выбранное действие GAMEOPTION_PROFILE_SIGNATURE Подпись профиля CONTROLLEROPTION_BACK_CONFIRMATION_WIN32 Вы хотите сохранить изменения? Несохраненные изменения будут утрачены. GAMEOPTION_AUTOSAVE Автоматическое быстрое сохранение MAINOPTION_NETWORK Сеть GAMEOPTION_CONTROLLER_SENSITIVITY_PS3 Чувствительность контроллера section Credits Credits_24 Karin Thibault Karine Bélanger Karl Gendron Marc Sauvageau Marc-Antoine Héon Winner Martin Marcoux Michel Gaudreault Miguel Canepa Patrick Carrière Patrick Paradis Patrick Robichaud Philippe Parent Sebastien Roy Sophie Corriveau Stephane Charbonneau Sylvain Lapointe Credits_27 MOCAP STUDIO DIRECTOR Jacques Dussault MOCAP SUPERVISOR Claude Comeau MOCAP PRODUCTION MANAGER Philippe Hellouin De Menibus MOCAP TECHNICIANS Daniel Venema Luc Loubat Martin Pigeon Patrick Grimwood Stéphan Chabot Credits_28 MOCAP TRACKER Frédéric Fortier Jean-François Carrier Marc-Olivier Sabourin Martin Coté Philippe Parent MOCAP ACTORS Andrew Chet Bradshaw Fred Lavallée Jean Boilard Marc Mauduit Marcello Bezina Martin-Guy Bélanger Pierre-Yves Cardinal Sylvain Castonguay Credits_29 AUDIO/VIDEO STUDIO AUDIO/VIDEO DIRECTOR Jeremi Valiquette SOUND COORDINATION Nancy Larocque SOUND ENGINEERS Didier Gagnon Jocelyn Daoust Olivier Germain Shaun-Nicholas Gallagher SOUND EDITORS Bénédicte Ouimet Denis Saindon Marc Léveillé Mario Choquette Mario Rodrigue Credits_30 FOLEY ARTISTS Danetracks Nicholas Gagnon Tchae Measroch VOICE EDITORS Studio Point D'orgue VIDEO COORDINATION Sabrina Jacques VIDEO EDITOR Alaa El-Din Tawfik Derek Lebrero Fabien Dostie Credits_31 MUSIC COMPOSED BY Marc Canham Http://Marccanham.Com/ ADDITIONAL MUSIC Francis Dyer VOICE OVER CASTING AND PRODUCTION Wave Generation ENGLISH VOICES RECORDED IN TORONTO AT Boombox Sound VOICE TALENT TORONTO Andi Marshall Bayo Akinfemi Carlos Diaz Chantal Quesnel Credits_32 Craig Warnock Cyrus Lane Daniel Kash Daniel Matmor Dusan Dukic Dwayne Hill Francisca Zentilli Jeff Teravainen Jon Paul Khourri Onyekachi "Lucky" Ejim Paul Berner Sean Baek Spike Adamson Sugith Varughese Tony Daniels Von Flores Credits_33 ENGLISH VOICES RECORDED IN MONTREAL AT Studio Point D'orgue VOICE TALENT MONTREAL Abdul Ayoola Don Jordan Julian Casey Justin Phillips Karim Babin Kwasi Songui Marcel Jeannin Natalie Tannous Terrence Scammel Tristan D. Lalla Tyrone Benski ENGLISH VOICES RECORDED IN JOHANNESBURG AT Produce Sound Credits_34 VOICE TALENT SOUTH AFRICA Harald Richter Lawerence Joffe Luzuko Nkqeto Phakamani Zikalala Siphiwe Mtshali Sisandra Henna Sthembiso Mbatha CASTING AND VOICE DIRECTOR David Lipes / Wave Generation VO RECORDING COORDINATION Alex Saba / Wave Generation Credits_35 LOCALIZATION WORLDWIDE LOCALIZATION STUDIO DIRECTOR Coralie Martin MONTREAL LOCALIZATION STUDIO DIRECTOR Claudine Cézac LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGERS David Coulombe Gérard Barnaud LOCALIZATION INTEGRATOR Adolfo Gómez-Urda Montijano Credits_36 RUSSIAN LOCALIZATION Buka Entertainment LICENSING & LOCALIZATION Виктория Эннс Илья Мамонтов Владимир Миняев Евгений Метляев Андрей Белов Станислав Каменев Юрий Ленин Алексей Стеклов Юрий Вирич Никита Просников Людмила Осипова ADVERTISEMENT AND PR Георгий Добродеев Алевтина Виноградова Елена Барсукова Анастасия Потемкина Credits_37 Сергей Владинец Владислав Журавлев ART DESIGNER Санан Ушанов FINANCE DIRECTOR Игорь Сухов MANAGING DIRECTOR Александр Михайлов HEAD OF MARKETING AND SALES DEPARTMENT Татьяна Устинова HEAD OF PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Максим Лельков POST PRODUCTION TEAM Point d'Orgue Credits_38 POLISH LOCALIZATION Cenega Service Team PROJECT MANAGER Alan Orman Credits_39 CZECH LOCALIZATION Playman s.r.o. LOCALIZATION MANAGER Václav Poláček TRANSLATORS Ondřej Jaskowski Jan Flégl Michal Farník Robert Major PROOFREADERS Ondřej Píša Ondřej Jaskowski Václav Poláček Credits_40 HUNGARIAN LOCALIZATION Fontolo Studio Ltd. HUNGARIAN LOCALIZATION TEAM Gábor Csigás András Gáspár Adrián Kovács Orsolya Klausz András Péterfi György Sellei Eszter Vékony Credits_41 LOCALIZATION TESTING Enzyme Testing Labs STUDIO DIRECTOR Carolljo Maher HEAD OF PRODUCTION Rémy Julita PROJECT MANAGER Pierre Vandenbroucke Credits_42 LINGUISTIC TESTERS Alexey Baranov Anna Majsnerowska Ernest Strozik Ewa Sas Kirill Aladjikov Livia Basaragă Marcel Miškela Credits_43 UBISOFT MONTREAL CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT MANAGEMENT Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT OPERATIONS Olivier Paris EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT CORPORATE AFFAIRS Sabine Hamelin Credits_44 VICE-PRESIDENT HUMAN RESOURCES Francis Baillet DIRECTOR, INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY AND PRODUCTION TRADES Quentin Gallet DIRECTOR, SECURITY GROUP Alexandre Major DIRECTOR, FINANCE Daniel Girard DIRECTOR, EXTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS AND PUBLIC RELATIONS Cedric Orvoine Credits_45 INTERNATIONAL GROUP BRAND MANAGERS Sebastien Wadoux Oliver Green INTERNATIONAL BRAND MANAGER Julien Cuny INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT MANAGERS André Vu Dimitri Gochgarian INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT MANAGER ASSISTANTS Jérôme Leclerc-Couture Matthieu Chane Sha Lin Credits_46 COMMUNICATION ARTISTS ART DIRECTOR Xavier Thomas PRODUCT MANAGER Sophie Côté DIRECTOR Robin Veret EDITOR / LEAD FX Philippe Magnin Credits_47 COMMUNICATION ARTISTS Bruno Gauthier-Leblanc Eric Mailhot Joey Whelan Patrick Hudon Sophie Codaire COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Kimberly Matsuzaki Credits_48 CINEMATIC TEAM CGI TRAILER DIRECTOR Richard Néron CGI SUPERVISORS Laurent Bernier Sébastien Dostie ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Benoit Pelchat STUDIO DIRECTOR Anne Lebouyonnec CGI PRODUCER Jean-Jacques Tremblay PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Isabelle Bismuth Credits_49 MODELING TEAM Alexandre Gagné Brad Waddingham Frédéric Madore Guillaume Tiberghien Magdalena Dadela Maximilien Albert TEXTURE TEAM Jessica Larive Katrina Tung Luc Veillettte Steve Fraser ANIMATION TEAM Mathieu Dufresne Stéphanie Desforges Credits_50 MATTE PAINTING TEAM Benoit Ladouceur Gilles Beloeil LIGHTING TD TEAM Jacques Marchand Patrick Gosselin Virginie Cinq-Mars Vincent Clémençon COMPOSITING TEAM Charles Granger David Larochelle Dominic Tremblay Louise Mcdonald Sébastien Jacob Credits_51 VFX TEAM Jean-René Trudel Marc-André Carbonneau Patrick Parenteau Raonull Conover Vincent Fortin EDITING Pierre Ayotte PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Isabelle Rochette TECHNICAL SUPPORT Biju Ramachandran Michael Burden Credits_52 TECHNOLOGY GROUP TECHNOLOGY GROUP DIRECTOR Quentin Gallet TECHNOLOGY GROUP ENGINEERING MANAGER Vincent Paquet TECHNOLOGY GROUP PRODUCT MANAGER Sylvain Trottier PROJECT COORDINATOR Stephane Caissie Credits_53 DARE TEAM DARE PRODUCT MANAGER Steve Desjarlais TEAM LEAD Éric Nabor ARCHITECTS Richard Malo Yannick Letourneau DARE PROGRAMMERS Benjamin Contant Hugues Rousseau Jean-Francois Guay Khaldoun Zine El-Abidine Ludovic Ducas Pierre Sarrazin Stéphane Bureau Credits_86 ART DIRECTOR Li Shen PROJECT MANAGER Ryan Molyneaux COPY EDITOR Alison Baker Ian Golder SENIOR EDITOR/PRODUCER Brigham Stitt EDITOR/PRODUCER Chris Mah Credits_87 ESRB MANAGER Shannon Kokoska SPECIAL THANKS Alain Bedel Alexandre Mandryka Christophe Sicart Igor Manceau Isabelle Mallet Jean-Sylvain Sormany Jessica Lavoie Marc Paradis Marc-André Fillion Max Von Knorring Michael Micholic Peter Hammer Philippe Debay Sam Saliba Stéphane Lalancette Credits_88 Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2008 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Uses MATCHMAKING+ Copyright © 2006 by DemonWare Ltd. Credits_89 Facial animation software provided by Impersonator. © 2002-2004, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved. Far Cry® 2 uses Havok™: ©Copyright 1999-2008 Havok.com Inc (or its licensors). All rights reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Copyright © 2008, Xiph.Org Foundation. All rights reserved. Credits_0 DEVELOPMENT TEAM SENIOR PRODUCER Bertrand Hélias PRODUCER Louis-Pierre Pharand MULTIPLAYER PRODUCER Gaetan Richard CREATIVE DIRECTOR Clint Hocking STORY DESIGNER Patrick Redding Credits_1 ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Dominic Laroche Audrey Goyette PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Hoang Mac Thien Nguyen PRODUCTION MANAGER Mathieu Raymond LEAD GAME DESIGNER Pierre Rivest Credits_2 MULTIPLAYER GAME DESIGN Alexandre Charbonneau Nicole Dolensky MULTIPLAYER CREATIVE CONSULTANT Hardy LeBel SCRIPT WRITERS Armand Constantine Clint Hocking Kevin Shortt Patrick Redding Susan O'Connor MULTIPLAYER DIALOGUES Hardy LeBel Credits_3_XENON PROGRAMMING TEAM TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Dominic Guay LEAD PROGRAMMER Patrice Zink ARCHITECT Philippe Gagnon ONLINE LEAD PROGRAMMER Sebastien Bessette PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMER Jean-François Roy OTHER PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMERS Cedric Decelle Gilles Berguet Credits_4 LEAD AI AND GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Guillaume Frechette PROGRAMMING TEAM Andre Beauchamp Aris Théophanidis Benjamin Goyette Benoit Caron Colin Ho Daniel Letendre David Ethier David Punset Martínez Dominic Boucher Dominique Duvivier Eric Baillargeon Eric Brosseau Eric Robert Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe Francis Boivin Credits_5 François Cournoyer François Leblanc Frédéric Gaudet Georges Giroux Hugo Simard Israel Duchesne Jean-François Couture Jean-Francois Cyr Jean-François Lévesque Jean-François Marquis Jean-Francois Racine Jean-Philippe Lalande Jessy Gosselin-Grant Jonathan Villani Jori Lacroix Marc Allaire Marco Arsenault Credits_6 Mark Mouadeb Martin Tétreault Matthew Kadai Mattias Gruvman Matus Kirchmayer Maxime Langevin Mehdi Moudfir Pierre Giguère Raynald Bouchard Sami Ibrahim Sébastien Viard Serge Bernier Torbjorn Laedre Wylie Garvin Xiao Liu Yanick Mimee Yannick Joly Credits_7 ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Alexandre Larouche Angel Jimenez Benjamin Contant Carlos Torres-Cros Catriona D'Souza Christina Ann Coffin Claire Gires Daniel Mike Polydore David Gallardo Edouard Poutot Credits_8 Eric Allard Gregory Garcia Guillaume Morreel Jerome Lambert Martin Meury Richard Malo Rodrigo Lopez-Carillo Sébastien Leclerc Simon Clavet Stephane Zaouak Yann Courties Credits_9 LEVEL DESIGN LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Jonathan Morin MULTIPLAYER LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Jason Arsenault TECHNICAL DIRECTOR LEVEL DESIGN James Clement LEVEL DESIGNERS Gabriel Thérien Gael Leger Kristopher Howl Marc-André Caron Mathieu Desmarais Nicolas Duclos Credits_10 Patrick Sauvageau Philippe Dion Pierre-André Leblanc Pierre-Yves Savard Sebastien Bouzac Sebastien Galarneau Sebastien Hemond Stephen Douglass LEVEL SCRIPTORS Benjamin Ackerman Frederic Blattmann Philippe Bourbeau Credits_11 ART TEAM ART DIRECTOR Alexandre Amancio ART TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Marc-André Deslongchamps Frederic Chappart MULTIPLAYER ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Roland Lévesque ADDITIONAL ART TECHNICAL DIRECTORS François Lévesque Jean-Sebastien Morin ART TEAM LEADS Cristelle Khatiri Dany Marcoux Jean-François Carrier Credits_12 Maxime Pelletier Sebastien Maingot Yanick Cloutier LEVEL ART Caroline Bergeron-Lyonnais Daniel Edwards Davide Rupiani Frederic Boivin Jean-Christophe Ghibaudo Jean-Francois Bilodeau Jean-Normand Bucci Jeffrey Arriola Ludovic Ribardiere Martin Rousseau Philippe Pelletier Pierre-Luc Boulais Pierre-Luc Cossette Sebastien Laporte Simon Charbonneau Steve Labrecque Credits_13 MODELING Andre Pare Annie Dolbec Billy-Reginald Blanc Chris Pinto Donald Boivin Eric Boisvert Eric Fredette Hugo Levasseur Louis-Philippe Cantin Jean-Philippe Cormier John O'malley Jonathan Lesage Jonathan Veillette Joshua Cook Julie Durocher Ketan Lad Kyu-Chul Youn Pedro Fernandez Sébastien Michaud d'Auteuil Credits_14 Simon Dore Simon Labreche Simon Nadeau Stephanie Seaut Thomas Rodrigue Yann Nolan Yannick Morel TEXTURING AND SHADERS Emi Takeshita Simon Nadeau VISUAL EFFECTS Matthias Baillet LIGHTING Sebastien Hebert Credits_15 ILLUSTRATION Nicolas Ferrand Vincent Gaigneux MENU AND INTERFACE Benoit Perreault Stèfan Koziol CHARACTER MODELING Christophe Romagnoli Erick Bilodeau Guillaume Molle Horia Trandafir Jean-Francois Morier Jonathan Farrell Leroy-James Simpson Mathieu Faber Pascal Beaulieu Stephane Gagnon Vincent Gault Credits_16 ADDITIONAL ART Eugene Mishibinijima Filip Marcus Aleksandrow Mathieu Aerni Mathilde Soussi Namwoo Noh Patrick Charron Sebastien Legrain Sergio Santos Núñez Zachary Schlappi Credits_17 ANIMATION TEAM ANIMATION DIRECTOR Gilles Monteil ANIMATION LEAD Sandra Warren ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Mathieu Huet ANIMATORS Alexis St-Laurent Chi Chun Ng Guillaume Picard Guillaume Plourde Guy Larose Credits_18 Hugues Richer Juan Esteban Diaz Leander Schock Marc Echave Mathieu Blouin Olivier Marchand Pierre-Luc Lachance Valere Delorme-Gauthier TECHNICAL ANIMATORS Pierre-Francis Lafleur Francis Lavoie Gravel ADDITIONAL ANIMATION Eric Bresse Jonathan Simard RIGGING David Payne Credits_19 SOUND TEAM AUDIO DIRECTOR Jeffrey Wesevich LEAD AUDIO DESIGNER Michel Marsan AUDIO DESIGNERS Dave Blake Jonathan Gosselin Justin Phillips Nicolas Duveau Olivier Girard ADDITIONAL AUDIO DESIGN Amaury La Burthe Credits_20 QUALITY ASSURANCE TEAM QA LEAD Nicolas Beaufils BUILD MASTER Pierre Laliberte DATA MANAGERS François Messier Maxime Boudreau Patrice Arseneault TOOL TESTERS Pascal Daraiche Vincent Nadeau Credits_21 ADDITIONAL QA Benoit Jauvin-Girard Francis Paulin Nicolas Gagnier Olivier Gauthier HR COUNSELLOR - PROJECT Stéphanie Rajot-Peiller PROJECT SECURITY ANALYST Olivier Guédon WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL DIRECTOR Eric Tremblay Credits_22 MONTREAL QUALITY CONTROL STUDIO MANAGER Jonathan Moreau QUALITY CONTROL PROJECT MANAGER Yanick Beaudet QUALITY CONTROL LEAD DEV. TESTER Justin Wong QUALITY CONTROL ASSISTANTS LEAD DEV. TESTERS Francis Giguère Luc Gagnon Credits_23 DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Alain Chenier Allen Tremblay Alia Hanouch Benoit Pinet Bruno Senécal Christine Olsen Corey Lemoine Danny Menard Dany Dompierre Guillaume Beaulieu Jacinthe Massey Jean-Sébastien Primeau Jean-Yves Thiboutot Jocelyn Bastien Julie Tremblay Credits_25_WIN32 QUALITY CONTROL LEAD TESTER Stéphane Guérin TESTERS Amélie Jarry A.J. Lachapelle Benoit Gardner Bernard Fluet Chris Tyler Christian Buehler Francis Jodoin Gloria Defontaine Jean Detoc Jean-Philippe Daigle Jimmy Poujade Jonathan Samson Marc-André Mongeau Marc-Antoine Réhel-Pruneau Mathieu Cardin Nicolas Séguin-Tutko Credits_26_WIN32 Nicolas Thomas Pascal Bélanger Richard Deschatelets Sébastien Lévesque Simon Daignault Yan Douglas Cussons Yoan Champagne COMPATIBILITY LEAD David Levesque COMPATIBILITY TESTER Martial Antoine LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALIST Mircea Nutu COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Codrut Catargiu Ionut Preda Credits_93 This game incorporates technology of Massive Incorporated ("Massive") that enables in-game advertising, and the display of other similar in-game objects, which are uploaded temporarily to your personal computer or game console and replaced during online game play. As part of this process, Massive may collect your Internet protocol address and other basic anonymous information, and will use this information for the general purposes of transmitting and measuring in-game advertising. Massive does not store or use any of this information for the purpose of discovering your personal identity. Credits_25_XENON QUALITY CONTROL LEAD TESTER Pedro Albuquerque TESTERS Alexandre Ferland Alexandre Gélinas Amélie Chabanne Antoine Couvignou-Ducharme David Bolle Diego Gonzales Elie Griggs Clermont Etienne Guillemot Frédéric Desbiens Jean-Christophe Gaudet Jean-Samuel Roux Joel Rogers Joey Sheehy Julien Daunais Justin Bazoge Marc Lavallé Credits_26_XENON Marie-Hélène Lecompte Martin Ferland Michaël Constant-Semana Philippe Michaud Simon Deziel Stéphane Arbour Toby Cloutier Valérie St-Jean Christian Charbonneau Daniel Sarrazin David Bridet Paul Mihailescu LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALIST Frederic Laporte COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Alexandre Grierson Jean-François Lemay Jean-Marc Goulet Laurent Bertrand Credits_25_PS3 QUALITY CONTROL LEAD TESTER Martin Tavernier TESTERS Daniel Colman Danny Tremblay Lacroix Denis Demartin Denis Despoux Éric Perreault Erik Carrières Guillaume Daigneault Jean-Edwidge Edouarzin Jean-Michel Berthiaume Jérôme Méciar Jonathan Rochon Kevin Di Iorio Credits_26_PS3 Laurie Poirier Marc-Olivier Dozois-Lyrette Marjolaine Guay Martin Leclerc Maxime Noël Nathaëlle Desbiens-Desrochers Patrick Ouellette Sébastien Doe LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALIST Orion Revolution Curiel COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Jean-François Dupuis Olivier-Félix Dupuis Sébastien Couture Credits_97 Far Cry® 2 © 2008 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Far Cry, Ubisoft and the Ubisoft logo are trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Based on Crytek's original Far Cry directed by Cevat Yerli. END Credits_93_PS3 LEGAL DISCLAIMER Stunts, jumps and maneuvers simulated in this game should never be attempted with your vehicle in real life - some are impossible with real vehicles and all are dangerous. Always drive safely and obey all traffic laws. Do not try this at home. Vehicles and Mopar accessories shown in video games are representations only and are not product accurate. Some equipment shown or described throughout this game is available at extra cost. See you dealer for information. Credits_95 LEGAL DISCLAIMER Stunts, jumps and maneuvers simulated in this game should never be attempted with your vehicle in real life - some are impossible with real vehicles and all are dangerous. Always drive safely and obey all traffic laws. Do not try this at home. Vehicles and Mopar accessories shown in video games are representations only and are not product accurate. Some equipment shown or described throughout this game is available at extra cost. See you dealer for information. Credits_90 Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: * Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. * Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. * Neither the name of the University of California, Berkeley nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. Credits_91 THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS "AS IS" AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES Credits_94_PS3 Sport Utility Vehicles handle and maneuver differently from many passenger cars both on-road and off-road. You must drive them safely. As with other utility vehicles, if you make sudden sharp turns or abrupt maneuvers, you may cause this vehicle to go out of control and roll over or crash - you or your passenger may be seriously injured. Always wear a seatbelt. Please tread lightly on public and private land. Credits_92 (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. Credits_96_PS3 Additional information may be collected by Sony Computer Entertainment under the terms of the PLAYSTATION®Network Terms of Service and User Agreement and Privacy Policy. Credits_96 Sport Utility Vehicles handle and maneuver differently from many passenger cars both on-road and off-road. You must drive them safely. As with other utility vehicles, if you make sudden sharp turns or abrupt maneuvers, you may cause this vehicle to go out of control and roll over or crash - you or your passenger may be seriously injured. Always wear a seatbelt. Please tread lightly on public and private land. Jeep, Trail Rated, the Jeep grill, Patriot are registered trademarks of Chrysler LLC. © Chrysler LLC 2007. Credits_94 For additional details regarding Massive's in-game advertising practices, and to understand your options with respect to in-game advertising and data collection, please see Massive's privacy policy at http://www.massiveincorporated.com/site_network/privacy.htm. The trademarks and copyrighted material contained in all in-game advertising are the property of the respective owners. Portions of this product are © 2007 Massive Incorporated. All rights reserved. Credits_95_PS3 Jeep, Trail Rated, the Jeep grill, Patriot are registered trademarks of Chrysler LLC. © Chrysler LLC 2007. Additional information may be collected by SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT under the terms of the PLAYSTATION®Network Terms of Service and User Agreement and Privacy Policy. Credits_54 DARESTUDIO PROGRAMMERS François Martel Isabelle Lafon Marc Baillargeon Sébastien Lachance TOOL TESTERS Manuel Janneteau Martin Nadeau Credits_55 GEAR TEAM GEAR PRODUCT MANAGER Steve Desjarlais TEAM LEAD Sébastien Lussier GEAR PROGRAMMERS Arthur Ouellet Charles-Léonard Couvrette Cyril Perrin Pascal Jetté TOOL TESTER Fabien Eid Credits_56 MAGMA TEAM MAGMA PRODUCT MANAGER Sylvain Trottier TEAM LEAD Étienne Bégin MAGMA PROGRAMMERS Alexandre Ganea Jocelyn Veilleux-Nolin Kate D'souza Yohann Dos Santos OASIS TEAM OASIS PRODUCT MANAGER Sylvain Trottier TEAM LEAD Alexandre Piché Credits_57 ARCHITECT Danny Couture OASIS PROGRAMMERS François Chartrand Mario Sirois Sébastien Hivon TOOL PROGRAMMER Marie Duhaime-Major TOOL TESTER Francis Naud OASIS PRODUCT SPECIALIST Alain Abbyad AUDIO DIRECTOR Fabien Noël Credits_58 ONLINE TEAM ONLINE PRODUCT MANAGER Bernard Desmons ONLINE COORDINATOR Shayne Mitchell ONLINE TEAM LEAD Jérôme Duplaix ARCHITECT Frank Zhang AGORA TEAM LEADS Marc Demers Jean-Marc Prud Homme Credits_59 AGORA PROGRAMMERS Benoit-Pierre Chevalier Denis De Andrade Denis Loutrein Eric Bertrand Eric Rocheleau Etienne Chenard Sylvain Lacasse GATOR TEAM LEAD Perry Stathopoulos GATOR PROGRAMMERS Bela Kampis Marc Labbé Credits_60 NUCLEUS TEAM LEAD Michael Catanzariti NUCLEUS PROGRAMMERS Matthieu Gabriac Patrice Beauvais Patrick Dapeau NUCLEUS PRODUCT MANAGER Geneviève Dicaire ONLINE DBA Joy Chen Credits_61 TOOL PROGRAMMERS Joel Lieberman Kevin Martinet Martin Asnong TOOL TESTERS Mike Chih Chiang Chao Patrick Therrien FLYING ARCHITECTS TEAM Alexandre Ganea Dominic Duvivier Jimmy Boulianne Nicolas Beaufils Credits_62 INTEGRATION TEAM TEAM LEAD Emmanuel Yao INTEGRATORS Arthur Monthe Christian Comeau Eric Desjardins Francois Veilleux Gabriel Cloutier Javier Arciniegas Son Nguyen Yohan Petiot Credits_63 QA TEAM QA MANAGER Stephane Grenier TEAM LEADS Dany Aubut Fabien Eid TOOL PROGRAMMERS Frédéric Jean DATA MANAGER Alexis Tremblay TECHNICAL WRITER Robert Mollon Credits_64 TOOLS AND IT DEPARTMENT DIRECTOR Yves Jacquier ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Fred Bernard GAMES BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE PROJECT LEAD Annie Morneau ANALYST Eric Hazan LEAD DATABASE ADMINISTRATOR Sebastien Hinse Credits_65 PROGRAMMERS Dan Le Van Francois Huard PLAYTEST LAB PLAYTEST LAB DIRECTOR Marie-Pierre Dyotte PLAYTEST TEAM LEAD Alexandre Forest Boucher Nicholas Sweeney PLAYTEST COORDINATOR Rémi Hachoud Credits_66 PLAYTEST OBSERVERS Antoine Fortier-Auclair Benoit Brière Benoit Gagnon Lyne Archambault Marc-André Burcikas Nicholas Mainville Nicolas Liberman Patrick Massy PLAYTEST COORDINATION ASSISTANT Mia Sole-Major Credits_67 PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burgess-Quemard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICER Serge Hascoët WORLDWIDE CONTENT DIRECTOR Lionel Raynaud PRODUCTION CONTENT DIRECTOR Jean-Marc Geffroy Credits_68 PRE-PRODUCTION MANAGER Fred Markus CONCEPTION MANAGER Emeric Thoa GAME CONTENT MANAGERS Christophe Thibaut Frédéric Duroc Laurent Malville Marc Pestka Matthieu Delisle Olivier Adelh Sylvain Douce Yann Masson SCENARIO DIRECTOR Alexis Nolent Credits_69 GAMEPLAY ENGINEERING AND ENTERTAINMENT ANALYSIS DIRECTOR Cyril Derouineau WORLDWIDE LIVE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Cyril Marchal LIVE DEVELOPMENT MANAGER Julien Hummer LIVE TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Olivier Chappe Credits_70 PROCESS AND METHODS DIRECTOR Michel Pierfitte WORLDWIDE PRODUCTION COORDINATION DIRECTOR Anne Blondel-Jouin SENIOR PRODUCTION COORDINATION MANAGER Nicolas Schoener PRODUCTION COORDINATION MANAGERS Benjamin Haddad Gregory Spielmann Mathieu Peyronnet Richard Rispoli Thomas Baillet Credits_71 EMEA 1ST PARTY MANAGER Etienne Tardieu EMEA 1ST PARTY COORDINATOR Anis Boujaouane US PRODUCTION MANAGER Josh Ostrander US PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Adam Zachary Josh Taillon STUDIOS OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Pierre Escaich Credits_72 GAMES LAB MANAGER Alexandre Debrousse GAME ANALYSTS Paola Joyaux Sebastien Odasso Yohan Cazaux Yves Robin CHIEF MARKETING OFFICER Anne Gleizes Credits_73 VP LICENSING - WORLDWIDE Christian Salomon WORLDWIDE LICENSING MANAGER Sandrine Mainemare LICENSING MANAGER François Denoeux LICENSE PROJECT COORDINATOR François Jaspart Credits_74 LICENSE COORDINATOR Anna Sibai LICENSING ASSISTANT Raphaël Doyen WORLDWIDE LICENSING MARKETING MANAGER Antoine Menard WORLDWIDE MUSIC LICENSING DIRECTOR Didier Lord Credits_75 UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre EMEA CHIEF OPERATING OFFICER Stephanie Perotti EMEA MARKETING DIRECTOR John Parkes EMEA MARKETING GROUP MANAGER Sophie Colson EMEA SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Max Von Knorring Credits_76 EMEA ASSISTANT BRAND MANAGERS Pierre Worgague Julien Serpollie BRAND MANAGER (UK) James O'reilly BRAND MANAGER (FRANCE) Florent Greffe BRAND MANAGER (GERMANY) Michael Thielmann BRAND MANAGER (ITALY) Stefano Rigoldi Credits_77 BRAND MANAGER (SPAIN) Antonio Alonso BRAND MANAGER (SCANDINAVIA) Morten Ryberg BRAND MANAGER (AUSTRALIA) Lisa Greenland BRAND MANAGER (NETHERLANDS) Michiel Verheijdt BRAND MANAGER (BELGIUM) Xander Valkiers BRAND MANAGER (AUSTRIA) Eugen Knippel Credits_78 EMEA PR DIRECTOR Stephane Vallet EMEA SENIOR PR SPECIALIST Peter Hammer EMEA HEAD OF DIGITAL MARKETING Cyril Beaudaux Stephane Catherine EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Guillaume De Butler EMEA WEB PRODUCER Clement Letzelter Credits_79 EMEA TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Virginie Sergent EMEA TRADE MARKETING COORDINATOR Damien Neymarc EMEA B2B SALES AND PARTNERSHIP MANAGER Amy Jenkins EMEA PAPERPARTS TRAFFIC MANAGER Vincent Hamet EMEA MANUFACTURING PLANNING COORDINATOR Corentin Francois SPECIAL THANKS Anne Desrues Dominique Tardieu Jérôme Herry Credits_80 UBISOFT NORTH AMERICA PRESIDENT Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, SALES AND MARKETING Tony Key SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, PUBLISHING Jay Cohen DIRECTOR OF MARKETING Adam Novickas GROUP BRAND MANAGER Sam Saliba Credits_81 BRAND MANAGER Michael Micholic MARKETING INTERN Dennis Lazar PUBLIC RELATIONS DIRECTOR Jaime Borasi SENIOR MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Kjell Vistad PUBLIC RELATIONS MANAGER Carol Quito SENIOR DIRECTOR CHANNEL MARKETING Mike Eisenberg Credits_82 DIRECTOR CHANNEL MARKETING Karen Conroe SENIOR CHANNEL MARKETING MANAGER Cherrie Chiu CHANNEL MARKETING MANAGER Ellen Lee TRAFFIC SPECIALIST Laura Wong DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Josh Milligan Credits_83 ONLINE ADVERTISING MANAGER Jason Cantor ONLINE ADVERTISING COORDINATOR Julia Loranger MANAGER, ONLINE MARKETING Ryan Yount ASSOCIATE ONLINE MARKETING MANAGER Ashley Jenkins FORUM MANAGER Ed Casey MANAGER, DIGITAL MARKETING David Macachor Credits_84 WEB PRODUCER Caroleen Beatty DIRECTOR, MEDIA AND PROMOTIONS Jill Steinberg SENIOR ADVERTISING MANAGER Joe Rongavilla ADVERTISING MANAGER Natalie Ochoa SENIOR MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand Credits_85 PROMOTIONS MANAGER Melanie Desliens MANAGER, CRM Scott Dixon ASSOCIATE CRM MARKETING MANAGER Dan Morrill VICE PRESIDENT, CREATIVE SERVICES Allen Adler CREATIVE DIRECTOR Michael Hammond SENIOR MANAGER, PRODUCTION ART Eileen Cislak Credits_3_WIN32 PROGRAMMING TEAM TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Dominic Guay LEAD PROGRAMMER Patrice Zink ARCHITECT Philippe Gagnon ONLINE LEAD PROGRAMMER Sebastien Bessette PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMER Cedric Decelle OTHER PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMERS Gilles Berguet Jean-François Roy Credits_3_PS3 PROGRAMMING TEAM TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Dominic Guay LEAD PROGRAMMER Patrice Zink ARCHITECT Philippe Gagnon ONLINE LEAD PROGRAMMER Sebastien Bessette PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMER Gilles Berguet OTHER PLATFORM LEAD PROGRAMMERS Cedric Decelle Jean-François Roy section InGameEditor_PC MENU_FILE &Файл MENUITEM_FILE_NEW_MAP &Новая карта MENUITEM_FILE_LOAD_MAP &Открыть карту... MENUITEM_FILE_SAVE_MAP &Сохранить карту MENUITEM_FILE_SAVE_MAP_AS Сохранить карту &как... MENUITEM_FILE_EXIT В&ыход MENU_EDIT &Правка MENUITEM_EDIT_UNDO &Отменить MENUITEM_EDIT_REDO Пов&торить MENU_VIEW Ви&д DOCK_TOOL_PARAMETERS Параметры инструмента DOCK_EDITOR_SETTINGS Настройка редактора DOCK_CONTEXT_HELP Контекстная справка MENU_GAME &Игра MENUITEM_GAME_TEST_INGAME Про&верить в игре MENU_ADVANCED Допо&лнительно MENUITEM_ADVANCED_CODE_EDITOR &Редактор пустыни TOOL_NOT_SELECTED Инструмент не выбран. EDITOR_NAME Редактор карт Far Cry® 2 EDITOR_UNTITLED KAPTA - HET ID EDITOR_STATUS_READY Готово EDITOR_STATUS_LOADING Загрузка... EDITOR_CAMERA_SPEED_PROMPT Укажите скорость камеры: PROMPT_NOT_A_NUMBER Введите число. PROMPT_NUMBER_NOT_IN_RANGE Введите число от {0} до {1}. EDITOR_STATUS_INGAME Используется режим In-Game. Нажмите ESC, чтобы выйти. EDITOR_CHANGE_MAP_PROMPT Продолжив, вы можете потерять несохраненные изменения в карте.\n\nСохранить карту? EDITOR_CONFIRMATION Подтверждение TOOLBAR_TERRAIN Территория TOOLBAR_OBJECTS Объекты PARAM_RADIUS Радиус PARAM_HARDNESS Жесткость PARAM_DISTORTION Искажение PARAM_STRENGTH Сила PARAM_SQUARE_BRUSH Квадратная кисть PARAM_GRAB_MODE Режим захвата PARAM_AMOUNT Количество PARAM_HEIGHT Высота PARAM_ROUGHNESS Неровность PARAM_NOISE_TYPE Тип шума PARAM_NOISE_RAISE Только возвышения PARAM_NOISE_LOWER Только ямы PARAM_NOISE_RAISE_LOWER Возвышения и ямы PARAM_DENSITY Плотность PARAM_DEFORMATION Деформация PARAM_CHANNEL_DEPTH Глубина канала PARAM_EMPTY Пусто PARAM_TEXTURES Текстуры PARAM_ASSIGN Назначить PARAM_CLEAR Очистить PARAM_CONSTRAINTS Использовать ограничения кисти PARAM_ALTITUDE_MIN Минимальная высота PARAM_ALTITUDE_MAX Максимальная высота PARAM_ALTITUDE_FUZZINESS Размытость высоты PARAM_SLOPE_MIN Минимальный склон PARAM_SLOPE_MAX Максимальный склон (градусы) PARAM_OBJECT_MODE Режим TOOL_OBJECT_MODE_SELECT Выбрать TOOL_OBJECT_MODE_MOVE Переместить TOOL_OBJECT_MODE_ROTATE Повернуть TOOL_OBJECT_MODE_SNAP Прилипать TOOL_OBJECT_MODE_ADD Добавить PARAM_OBJECT_GROUP_SELECTION Выбор группы PARAM_SELECTION_DELETE Удалить выделение PARAM_SELECTION_FREEZE Заморозить выделение PARAM_SELECTION_UNFREEZE Разморозить все объекты PARAM_AXIS_TYPE Тип оси PARAM_AXIS_LOCAL Местное PARAM_AXIS_WORLD Мир PARAM_POSITION Позиция PARAM_USE_SNAP_GRID Использовать липкую сетку PARAM_SNAP_GRID_SIZE Фиксировать размер сетки PARAM_SNAP_OBJECT_SIZE Связать с размером объекта PARAM_USE_GIZMO Применить гизмо PARAM_SELECTION_DROP Сбросить выделение PARAM_ROTATION Поворот PARAM_USE_SNAP_ANGLES Применить углы прилипания PARAM_SNAP_ANGLE Угол прилипания PARAM_RESET_TILT Сбросить наклон PARAM_ANGLE_DIRECTION Направление угла PARAM_PRESERVE_ORIENTATION Сохранять ориентацию PARAM_OBJECT_BROWSER Менеджер объектов PARAM_OBJECT_BROWSER_SELECTED Выбранный объект: PARAM_OBJECT_BROWSER_SIZE Размер: PARAM_OBJECT_PREVIEW Режим просмотра объектов PARAM_COLLECTIONS Коллекции PARAM_ROADS Дороги PARAM_SPLINE_MODE Инструмент редактирования PARAM_SPLINE_MODE_SELECT Выбрать PARAM_SPLINE_MODE_DRAW Рисовать PARAM_SPLINE_MODE_ADD Добавить PARAM_SPLINE_MODE_REMOVE Убрать PARAM_ROAD_WIDTH Ширина дороги PARAM_REGION_SHAPE Форма региона PARAM_TIME Время PARAM_STORM_FACTOR Фактор шторма PARAM_WATER_LEVEL Уровень воды PARAM_GAMEMODE Режим игры PARAM_GAMEMODE_CRITERIAS Критерии режима игры PARAM_MAP_REPORT Статистика карты PARAM_MAP_NAME Название карты PARAM_MAP_AUTHOR Автор PARAM_MAP_SIZE Размер PARAM_MAP_PLAYERS Игроки PARAM_SNAPSHOT Образ PARAM_SNAPSHOT_SET Захват PARAM_SNAPSHOT_GOTO Перейти к камере EDITOR_PARAMETERS Параметры TOOL_TERRAIN_BUMP Выпуклость почвы TOOL_TERRAIN_SET_HEIGHT Выравнивание почвы TOOL_TERRAIN_RAISE_LOWER Почву поднять/опустить TOOL_TERRAIN_SMOOTH Гладкость почвы TOOL_TERRAIN_RAMP Склон почвы TOOL_TERRAIN_NOISE Шум ландшафта TOOL_TERRAIN_EROSION Эрозия почвы TOOL_TEXTURE Покраска почвы TOOL_OBJECT Объекты TOOL_COLLECTIONS Система коллекций TOOL_ROADS Дороги TOOL_PLAYABLE_ZONE Игровая зона TOOL_ENVIRONMENT Окружение TOOL_VALIDATION Проверка карты TOOL_PROPERTIES Свойства карты TOOL_MAKE_BEAUTIFUL Сделать красиво TOOLBAR_MISCELLANEOUS Разное MENUITEM_ADVANCED_FLUSH_CACHE &Очистить буфер PARAM_OBJECT_MAGIC_WAND Выбор окружения ERROR_LOAD_FAILED Не удалось загрузить. ERROR_SAVE_FAILED Не удалось сохранить. ERROR Ошибка ERROR_VALIDATION_FAILED Ваша карта не прошла проверку ни для одного из режимов игры. Вы не сможете устроить коллективную игру на ней. Сохранить карту? PARAM_RESET Сброс MENUITEM_ADVANCED_RESET_LAYOUT &Сброс раскладки SANDBAR_ADDREMOVEBUTTONSTEXT &Добавить или убрать кнопки SANDBAR_CLOSEMENUTEXT &Закрыть SANDBAR_CLOSEWINDOWTEXT Закрыть окно SANDBAR_MAXIMIZEMENUTEXT Развернут&ь SANDBAR_MINIMIZEMENUTEXT Сверн&уть SANDBAR_MINIMIZEWINDOWTEXT Свернуть окно SANDBAR_MOVEMENUTEXT Пере&местить SANDBAR_RESTOREMENUTEXT Восст&ановить SANDBAR_RESTOREWINDOWTEXT Восстановить окно SANDBAR_SIZEMENUTEXT Разм&ер SANDBAR_TOOLBAROPTIONSTEXT Параметры панели инструментов SANDDOCK_AUTOHIDETEXT Автоматически скрывать SANDDOCK_CLOSETEXT Закрыть SANDDOCK_SCROLLLEFTTEXT Прокрутить налево SANDDOCK_SCROLLRIGHTTEXT Прокрутить направо SANDDOCK_WINDOWPOSITIONTEXT Положение окна PARAM_MODE Режим EDITOR_CAMERA_SPEED_PROMPT_TITLE Скорость камеры EDITOR_CAMERA_SPEED_CUSTOM Указать PARAM_OBJECT_BROWSER_NONE Нет HELP_WELCOME Добро пожаловать в редактор карт Far Cry® 2! Чтобы перемещаться, воспользуйтесь кнопками WASD, чтобы поворачивать камеру - перемещайте мышь, удерживая нажатой ее правую кнопку. Чтобы увеличить скорость перемещения, нажмите и удерживайте кнопку SHIFT. Чтобы приступить к работе, выберите инструмент на панели. PARAM_OBJECTS_SELECTED_COUNT объектов выбрано HELP_TOOL_COLLECTION_ERASE Чтобы стереть растительность, продолжайте рисовать, удерживая кнопку CTRL. HELP_PAINT Чтобы перемещать кисть, двигайте мышью, удерживая ее левую кнопку нажатой. HELP_SHORTCUT Обратите внимание, что можно быстро изменить размер кисти, передвинув мышь горизонтально, удерживая при этом нажатыми левую кнопку мыши и SHIFT. HELP_TOOL_TERRAIN_ERASE Чтобы понижать рельеф, а не повышать, нажмите и удерживайте кнопку CTRL. HELP_PICK_HEIGHT Можно определить высоту под курсором, нажав и удерживая кнопку CTRL, затем щелкнув на интересующей точке. HELP_TOOL_ADDOBJECT В режиме добавления объектов можно добавлять на карту новые объекты в том месте, на которое указывает курсор. Перемещаться между категориями объектов можно либо при помощи выпадающего списка, либо дважды щелкнув по нужной папке. Вернуться в исходную папку можно в любой момент, нажав кнопку "Перейти к исходной папке". Перед тем, как разместить объект, можно изменить его ориентацию, нажав и удерживая левую кнопку мыши и кнопку CTRL. В режиме просмотра объектов можно увидеть полноэкранное изображение выбранного объекта. HELP_TOOL_SELECTOBJECT В режиме выбора объектов можно выбрать любой объект, просто щелкнув на нем. Чтобы выделить несколько предметов, перемещайте мышь, удерживая ее левую кнопку. Чтобы добавить объект к выделению, нажмите и удерживайте кнопку SHIFT перед тем, как выбрать объект. Кроме того, можно добавлять и исключать объекты из выделения, нажав и удерживая кнопку CTRL перед тем, как выбрать объект. Чтобы не выбрать объекты по ошибке, нажмите кнопку "Зафиксировать выделение" - они не даст выделить объекты, уже включенные в выделение. Если вновь потребуется работать с этими объектами, нажмите кнопку "Разблокировать все объекты". HELP_TOOL_MOVEOBJECT В режиме перемещения объектов можно переместить любой объект на карте. Выделив один или несколько объектов, нажмите и удерживайте левую кнопку мыши над какой-либо из стрелок гизмо, чтобы передвинуть объект в соответствующем направлении. Также вы можете просто щелкнуть на объекте и переместить его, не отпуская левой кнопки мыши. При этом можно нажать и удерживать кнопку CTRL, чтобы развернуть выделение, не передвигая его. Кроме того, можно скопировать содержимое выделения, нажав и удерживая кнопку SHIFT, затем передвинув выделение любым из вышеописанных способов. Оригинальные объекты останутся на своих местах. Можно передвигать выделение с определенным шагом при помощи режима "Использовать липкую сетку". Шаг определяется параметром "Размер сетки ". В режиме "Шаг в размер объекта " шаг равен размерам объекта. Кнопка "Бросить выделение" позволяет бросить объект, чтобы произошло физическое взаимодействие. Это может быть полезно, чтобы убедиться, что объект соприкасается с землей или другим объектом. В режиме "Групповое выделение" относительная высота объектов сохраняется, в иных - каждый объект будет брошен отдельно. HELP_TOOL_ROTATEOBJECT В режиме поворота объекта можно менять ориентацию объектов на карте. Выделив один или несколько объектов, нажмите и удерживайте левую кнопку мыши над какой-либо из стрелок гизмо, чтобы повернуть объект в соответствующем направлении. Можно повернуть выделение с определенным шагом при помощи режима "Поворачивать на определенный угол". Шаг определяется параметром " Угол прилипания ". Кнопка "Сбросить наклон" позволяет убедиться, что объекты стоят на земле ровно. HELP_TOOL_SNAPOBJECT Чтобы сцепить два объекта, щелкните по первому и, не отпуская левой кнопки мыши, подтащите его ко второму, затем отпустите кнопку. Появятся маленькие точки, обозначающие выделение. HELP_DELETE_OBJECT Чтобы удалить активное выделение, нажмите кнопку DEL. HELP_GROUP_SELECTION Флажок "Групповое выделение" позволяет определить, как передвигать выделение: используя один из его объектов за опорную точку, или целиком, с центром выделения в качестве опорной точки. Белый прямоугольник выделения указывает, что оно является группой. HELP_NEIGHBORHOOD_SELECTION Флажок "Выделение соседних объектов " позволяет быстро обнаружить самый большой объект близи от курсора, а затем включить в выделение все объекты рядом с ним. Например, так можно легко выделить дом и все предметы внутри него. HELP_AXIS_TYPE Параметр "Тип оси " определяет ориентацию гизмо, используемого для манипулирования выделением. "Местная" означает, что стрелки будут ориентированы относительно настоящего положения объекта. "Глобальная" - что стрелки всегда будут ориентированы одинаково. HELP_SPLINE В режиме выделения можно выделить точку, просто щелкнув на ней. Несколько объектов можно выделить, нажав и удерживая левую кнопку мыши, тем определив прямоугольник выделения. Нажав и удерживая кнопку SHIFT, можно добавлять точки в выделение. Нажав и удерживая кнопку CTRL, можно включать или исключать точки из выделения. В режиме выделения можно передвигать выделенные точки, перетаскивая их, не отпуская нажатой левой кнопки мыши. В режиме рисования можно добавлять точки автоматически, просто перемещая мышь с нажатой левой кнопкой. Эта возможность существует только в том случае, если изначально точек нет, либо если действие начинается с последней точки. В режиме добавления можно добавлять точки, нажав и удерживая левую кнопку мыши (либо с конечной точки, либо с сегмента). В режиме удаления можно удалять точки, нажав и удерживая левую кнопку мыши. MENUITEM_THUMBNAIL_LARGE Большие изображения MENUITEM_THUMBNAIL_MEDIUM Средние изображения MENUITEM_THUMBNAIL_SMALL Маленькие изображения TOOLBAR_MAIN Главное PROMPT_INVENTORY_TITLE Выберите предмет PROMPT_INVENTORY_TEXT Пожалуйста, выберите предмет: PROMPT_OK О&К PROMPT_CANCEL &Отменить HELP_STATUSBAR_PERFORMANCE Индикатор производительности позволяет судить, насколько комфортным будет процесс игры в данной области, указывая среднюю частоту кадров в секунду в той области, с которой сейчас работает редактор.. Конечно, это число может менять в зависимости от используемого компьютера, но будет правильным удерживать частоту кадров в районе 45 в секунду для стандартного разрешения по всей карте. HELP_STATUSBAR_OBJECT_COST Индикатор стоимости объектов указывает на количество объектов и коллекций, использованных вами на карте. Ограничения на это количество нет, но рекомендуется держать его в пределах 40000-50000, чтобы производительность игры оставалась приемлемой для большинства игроков. HELP_STATUSBAR_MEMORY_USAGE Индикатор использования памяти указывает объем памяти, использованной уникальными ресурсами (геометрией и текстурами) на вашей карте. От него зависит скорость загрузки карты и общая производительность. Хотя объем используемой памяти не ограничен, рекомендуется держать его в пределах 100, чтобы производительность игры оставалась приемлема для большинства игроков. HELP_STATUSBAR_CURSOR_POS Позиция курсора - координаты точки в трехмерном мире, находящейся точно под указателем мыши, будь то почва, вода или какой-либо объект. HELP_STATUSBAR_CAMERA_POS Позиция камеры - координаты активной точки зрения в трехмерном мире. HELP_STATUSBAR_CAMERA_SPEED Скорость камеры - скорость перемещения точки зрения (метры в секунду). HELP_STATUSBAR_STATE Строка состояния показывает состояние редактора (готов, загрузка, игровой режим). HELP_WHATS_THIS Что это? SETTINGS_ENGINE_QUALITY Качество системы SETTINGS_VIEWPORT_QUALITY Качество окна просмотра MENUITEM_FILE_NEW_WILDERNESS Новая карта из пуст&ыни… MENU_HELP &Справка MENUITEM_HELP_VISIT_WEBSITE &Веб-сайт Far Cry® 2 MENUITEM_HELP_ABOUT &О редакторе карт Far Cry® 2 PARAM_GRAB_ANCHOR Удерживать якорные точки SETTINGS_INVERT_MOUSE_VIEW Обратить просмотр мышью SETTINGS_INVERT_MOUSE_PAN Обратить панорамирование мышью SETTINGS_KILL_DISTANCE_OVERRIDE Изменить дистанцию наблюдения объектов PARAM_OBJECT_SELECTED_COUNT объект выбран PARAM_NA Нет EDITOR_ABOUT О редакторе карт Far Cry® 2 HELP_SETTINGS_INVERT_MOUSE_VIEW Включить или выключить инвертирование оси Y мыши при осматривании. HELP_SETTINGS_INVERT_MOUSE_PAN Включить или выключить инвертирование оси Y мыши при панорамировании. HELP_SETTINGS_ENGINE_QUALITY Уровень качества, с которым в редакторе отображается вид игры. HELP_SETTINGS_VIEWPORT_QUALITY Можно настроить разрешение системы соответственно размеру окна просмотра. HELP_SETTINGS_KILL_DISTANCE Отображать предметы вне зависимости от дистанции видимости. PROMPT_CREATOR_TITLE Окно ввода имени создателя PROMPT_CREATOR_TEXT Пожалуйста, введите имя создателя карты. Изменить имя создателя невозможно, оно вводится лишь однажды. В будущем можно будет менять лишь поле "Автор", в котором указан человек, последним сохранявший карту. Доступ к этому полю можно получить при помощи инструмента "Свойства карты". PARAM_BATCH_ADD Добавить несколько объектов PARAM_MAP_CREATOR Создатель PARAM_UNDEFINED Неизвестно WARNING Внимание section Items ak47 АК-47 carl_gustaf Гранатомет Carl G rpg-7 Гранатомет РПГ-7 machete Мачете deserteagle Eagle.50 star45 Star .45 makarov ПМ mac10 MAC-10 uzi Uzi g3ka4 G3-KA4 mp5 MP-5 с глушителем fnfal Винтовка FN FAL usas12 USAS-12 ithaca Homeland 37 spas12 SPAS-12 m1903 M1903 dragunov СВД as50 AS50 lpo50 LPO-50 m16 AR-16 m249 M-249 SAW pkm Пулемет Калашникова m67 Граната M-67 molotov Коктейль Молотова m79 Гранатомет M-79 dart_rifle Ружье для дротиков mgl140 MGL-140 6p9 ПМ с глушителем 6P9 ied Взрывное устройство flare_gun Ракетница mortar Миномет Type 63 rover Боевой грузовик buggy Багги swampboat Болотная лодка fishingboat Рыбацкая лодка jeep_liberty Jeep Liberty™ jeep_wrangler Jeep Wrangler™ bigtruck Большой грузовик datsun Автомобиль camouflage Камуфляж basic_firstaid_kit Аптечка advanced_firstaid_kit Улучшенная аптечка secondary_weapon_crate Ящик для запасного оружия primary_weapon_crate Ящик для основного оружия special_weapon_crate Ящик для специального оружия syrette Шприц-тюбик section StatisticService score Счет xp Опыт rank Текущее звание consecutiveWins Последовательные победы xpGain Опыт получен xpLoss Опыт утрачен timePlayed Общее время игры creationDate Дата регистрации lastPlayedOn Последнее сражение totalMatches Всего игр wins Всего побед ties Всего ничьих losses Всего поражений downs В отключке kills Убито headshotKills Убито выстрелом в голову explosionKills Убито подрывом VIP_pointsCaptured Захвачено точек VIP_vipKills Убито капитанов противника VIP_wins Победы VIP_ties Ничьи VIP_losses Поражения Executions_ithaca Казни из Homeland 37 Kills_ithaca Убито из Homeland 37 Headshots_ithaca Выстрелов в голову из Homeland 37 Executions_spas12 Казни из SPAS-12 Kills_spas12 Убито из SPAS-12 Headshots_spas12 Выстрелов в голову из SPAS-12 Executions_usas12 Казни из USAS-12 Kills_usas12 Убито из USAS-12 Headshots_usas12 Выстрелов в голову из USAS-12 Executions_g3ka4 Казни из G3-KA4 Kills_g3ka4 Убито из G3-KA4 Headshots_g3ka4 Выстрелов в голову из G3-KA4 Executions_mp5 Казни из МР-5 с глушителем Kills_mp5 Убито из МР-5 с глушителем Headshots_mp5 Выстрелов в голову из МР-5 с глуш. Executions_ak47 Казни из АК-47 Kills_ak47 Убито из АК-47 Headshots_ak47 Выстрелов в голову из АК-47 Executions_m16 Казни из AR-16 Kills_m16 Убито из AR-16 Headshots_m16 Выстрелов в голову из AR-16 Executions_fnfal Казней из FAL PARA. Kills_fnfal Убийств из FAL PARA. Headshots_fnfal Выстрелов в голову из FAL PARA. Executions_mac10 Казни из МАС-10 Kills_mac10 Убито из МАС-10 Headshots_mac10 Выстрелов в голову из МАС-10 Executions_uzi Казни из Узи Kills_uzi Убито из Узи Headshots_uzi Выстрелов в голову из Узи Executions_deserteagle Казни из Eagle.50 Kills_deserteagle Убито из Eagle.50 Headshots_deserteagle Выстрелов в голову из Eagle.50 Kills_m79 Убито из М-79 Multikills_m79 Множественные убийства из М-79 Executions_m79 Казни из М-79 Kills_flare_gun Убито из ракетницы Executions_flare_gun Казней из ракетницы Kills_Dart_Rifle Убито из ружья с дротиками Executions_Dart_Rifle Казни из ружья с дротиками Headshots_Dart_Rifle Выстрелов в голову дротиками Kills_MGL140 Убито из MLG-140 Multikills_MGL140 Множественные убийства из MGL140 Executions_MGL140 Казни из MGL-140 Executions_6p9 Казни из 6P9 Kills_6p9 Убито из 6Р9 Headshots_6p9 Выстрелы в голову из 6Р9 Kills_ied Убито взрывчаткой Multikills_ied Множественные убийства взрывчаткой Executions_ied Казни взрывчаткой classLevelTokens Алмазов доступно: levelTokens_assault Улучшения Коммандос levelTokens_sniper Улучшения Снайпера levelTokens_cqb Улучшения Партизана levelTokens_grenadier Улучшения Повстанца levelTokens_heavy Улучшения Стрелка levelTokens_agent Улучшения Диверсанта finalVipKills Убито капитанов isAvip should be deleted npc_killed npc_killed npc_machete_killed npc_machete_killed npc_burn_killed npc_burn_killed buddy_rescue buddy_rescue diamond_found diamond_found purchased_weapon purchased_weapon purchased_training_manual purchased_training_manual purchased_ops_manual purchased_ops_manual purchased_rm_manual purchased_rm_manual purchased_vehicle_manual purchased_vehicle_manual purchased_stealth_manual purchased_stealth_manual purchased_firstaid purchased_firstaid purchased_bandolier purchased_bandolier purchased_camouflage purchased_camouflage distance_travel_foot distance_travel_foot distance_travel_vehicle distance_travel_vehicle distance_travel_swim distance_travel_swim injury_healed injury_healed shot_fired shot_fired shot_success shot_success burnKills Убито сожжением vehicleKills Убито при помощи транспорта meleeKills Убито мачете executions Казни revives Оживлено товарищей по команде: teamExecutions Командные казни teamKills Командные убийства wentDown Был в отключке deaths Смерти executed Казни revived Оживлено товарищами по команде: suicides Самоубийства DM_matchesPlayed Сыграно игр DM_kills Убито DM_wins Победы DM_ties Ничьи DM_losses Поражения TDM_matchesPlayed Сыграно игр TDM_kills Убито TDM_wins Победы TDM_ties Ничьи TDM_losses Поражения CTF_matchesPlayed Сыграно игр CTF_wins Победы CTF_ties Ничьи CTF_losses Поражения CTF_diamondsStolen Алмазов украдено CTF_diamondsReturned Захвачено алмазов CTF_diamondsSaved Возвращено алмазов VIP_matchesPlayed Сыграно игр VIP_timesAsVIP В роли капитана Executions_m1903 Казни из M1903 Kills_m1903 Убито из M1903 Headshots_m1903 Выстрелов в голову из M1903 Executions_dragunov Казни из СВД Kills_dragunov Убийств из СВД Headshots_dragunov Выстрелов в голову из СВД Executions_as50 Казни из AS50 Kills_as50 Убито из AS50 Headshots_as50 Выстрелов в голову из AS50 Executions_pkm Казни из PKM Kills_pkm Убито из PKM Headshots_pkm Выстрелов в голову из PKM Kills_rpg-7 Убито из РПГ-7 Multikills_rpg-7 Множественные убийства из РПГ-7 Executions_rpg-7 Казни из РПГ-7 Kills_lpo50 Убито из LPO-50 Executions_lpo50 Казни из LPO-50 Executions_m249 Казней из М-249 Kills_m249 Убито из М-249 Headshots_m249 Выстрелов в голову из М-249 Kills_carl_gustaf Убито из Carl G Multikills_carl_gustaf Множественные убийства из Carl G Executions_carl_gustaf Казни из Carl G Executions_makarov Казни из ПМ Kills_makarov Убито из ПМ Headshots_makarov Выстрелов в голову из ПМ Executions_star45 Казни из Star .45 Kills_star45 Убито из Star .45 Headshots_star45 Выстрелов в голову из Star .45 bulletKills Убито пулями SECTION_CAREER Статистика карьеры SECTION_GLOBAL Статистика игры SECTION_COMBAT Статистика боя SECTION_TEAM Статистика команды SECTION_PERSONAL Личная статистика SECTION_DM Статистика "боя насмерть" SECTION_TDM Статистика "командного боя насмерть" SECTION_CTF Статистика "Захват алмаза" SECTION_VIP Статистика "восстания" SECTION_WEAPONS Статистика оружия winLossRatio Отношение (победы/поражения) killDeathRatio Отношение убийства/смерти DM_winLossRatio Отношение (победы/поражения) TDM_winLossRatio Отношение (победы/поражения) CTF_winLossRatio Отношение (победы/поражения) VIP_winLossRatio Отношение (победы/поражения) diamond_current diamond_current section Mission MISSION_ACCEPTED Миссия принята MISSION_CONCLUDED Миссия завершена OBJECTIVE_UPDATED Задание обновлено OBJECTIVE_COMPLETED Задание выполнено OBJECTIVE_ABORTED Задание отменено MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_UPDATED Репутация улучшена MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_LVL2 Достигнут 2 уровень репутации MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_LVL3 Достигнут 3 уровень репутации MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_LVL4 Достигнут 4 уровень репутации MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_LVL5 Достигнут 5 уровень репутации MISSION_CONCLUDED_INFAMY_LVL1 Достигнут 1 уровень репутации OBJECTIVE_COMPLETED_SBV Убежище улучшено SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_01 В убежищах появилось транспортное средство. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_02 В убежищах появился шприц-тюбик с лекарством. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_03 В убежищах появился склад боеприпасов. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_04 В убежищах появилось транспортное средство с установленным на него орудием. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_05 В убежищах появился запас топлива. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_06 В убежищах появился медпункт. SAFEHOUSE_UPGRADE_07 В убежищах появился склад взрывчатки. BUD_HISTORY_UPGRADE Buddy_Name История продлена BUD_HISTORY_PENALTY Buddy_Name: история отношений ухудшилась section MultiErrors MULTI_ERROR_TITLE ОШИБКА MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOCONNECTION_PS3 Чтобы получить доступ к сетевой игре, необходимо зарегистрироваться в службе PLAYSTATION®Network. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_REQUIREGOLD_PS3 Ваша учетная запись не обладает разрешением на доступ к службе PLAYSTATION®Network. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_HOST_BAN Вас отключили от игрового сеанса. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_KICKED_BY_DUPLICATE_LOGON_XENON Вы отключены от службы Xbox LIVE, поскольку вашей учетной записью сейчас пользуется другой посетитель. Выберите OK для продолжения. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_USER_LOGGED_OUT_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_CREATE_SESSION_EXISTS Не удалось создать игру (уже существует) E_SESSION_ERROR_CREATE_SESSION_NO_LOCAL_CLIENT Не удалось создать игру (сначала нужно войти) E_SESSION_ERROR_MUST_LOGIN_FIRST Сначала нужно войти E_SESSION_ERROR_LOGIN_FAILED Не удалось войти E_SESSION_ERROR_ALREADY_LOGGED_IN Вы уже вошли E_SESSION_ERROR_LOGOUT_NOT_LOGGED_IN Вы уже вышли E_SESSION_ERROR_OPERATION_TIMEOUT Превышено время ожидания E_SESSION_ERROR_START_SESSION_FAILED Не удалось начать игру. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_END_SESSION_FAILED Не удалось закончить игру E_SESSION_ERROR_SEND_INVITE_NO_SESSION Не удается послать приглашение, нет игры E_SESSION_ERROR_AGORA_NOT_INITIALIZED Agora не инициализирована E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DISCONNECTED_FROM_HOST Связь с сервером потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. E_SESSION_ERROR_UPDATE_SESSION_NOT_FOUND Невозможно обновить сессию, сессия не найдена E_SESSION_ERROR_CREATION_NOT_SIGNED_IN_NP_PS3 Не удается создать сессию, не произведен вход в PLAYSTATION®Network. E_SESSION_ERROR_QUICK_MATCH_FAILED Не удалось найти подходящую игру E_SESSION_ERROR_QUICK_MATCH_CANCELLED Быстрая игра отменена E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_UNKNOWN В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_MAC_ADDRESS_NOT_DETECTED MAC-адрес не найден E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_IP_ADDRESS_NOT_DETECTED IP-адрес не найден E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_PRIMARY_DNS_IP_ADDESS_NOT_DETECTED Основной DNS IP-адрес не найден E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_SOCKET_SEND_ERROR Ошибка при отправке данных серверу Ubisoft E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_SOCKET_RECEIVE_ERROR Ошибка при получении данных от сервера Ubisoft E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_GAME_CONNECT_UNREACHABLE Не удалось соединиться с серверами Far Cry® 2 E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_GAME_CONNECT_INVALID_DATA В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_LIVE360_LSP_CONNECTION_ERROR_XENON В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_LIVE360_UNSPECIFIED_ERROR_XENON В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_NP_UNAVAILABLE_PS3 Не связи с сетью PLAYSTATION®Network. E_SESSION_ERROR_CORE_NP_MSG_GUI_ERROR_PS3 Ошибка в графическом интерфейсе PLAYSTATION®Network. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_LOGON_DISCONNECTED Ваша учетная запись отключена от сервера Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_NO_NETWORK_CONNECTION_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_CANNOT_ACCESS_SERVICE_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_UPDATE_REQUIRED_XENON Необходимое обновление доступно на сервисе Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_SERVERS_TOO_BUSY Серверы Far Cry® 2 перегружены. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_CONNECTION_LOST_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_KICKED_BY_DUPLICATE_LOGON Ваша учетная запись используется другим пользователем, вы возвращены в главное меню. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_UNKOWN_DISCONNECT_REASON Учетная запись отключена E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_INCORRECT_USERNAME_OR_PASSWORD Неверное имя пользователя или пароль E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_INVALID_ONLINE_KEY Неверный CD-ключ E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ACCOUNT_EXPIRED Учетная запись более недействительна E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ACCOUNT_LOCKED Учетная запись закрыта E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_INVALID_USER Указан неверный пользователь учетной записи E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_CANNOT_FIND_PROFILE_FOR_USER Не удается найти профиль пользователя E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_COULD_NOT_RETRIEVE_NP_TICKET_PS3 Не удается получить билет сети PLAYSTATION®Network. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_AUTHENTICATION_FAILED Не удалось подтвердить учетную запись E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_EXPIRED_TICKET Учетная запись использовала просроченный билет E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ETHERNET_CABLE_UNPLUGGED Сетевой кабель не подключен E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_INVALID_USER_ID Указан неверный ID пользователя E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ALREADY_LOGGED_IN Вход в эту учетную запись уже выполнен E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ALREADY_LOGGING_IN Выход из этой учетной записи уже выполняется E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_USER_LOGGED_OUT Выход из этой учетной записи уже выполнен E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ACCOUNT_DESTROYED Произведен выход из учетной записи E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_USERID_BANNED Учетная запись заблокирована E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_SERVICE_NOT_AVAILABLE В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_NETWORK_DISCONNECTED Вы отключены от серверов Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_ACCESS_DENIED Возникла проблема с серверами Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_LIVE360_LSP_CONNECTION_ERROR_XENON В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_LIVE360_LSP_PARAMETERS_ERROR_XENON В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_LIVE_INITIALIZATION_FAILED Не удалось инициализировать Ubisoft сервер Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_CANT_CREATE_SECURE_ADDRESS Сетевой службе не удается создать безопасный адрес E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_NOT_CONNECTED_TO_LIVE Сетевая служба не подключена к Xbox LIVE E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_UNSPECIFIED_ERROR Неизвестная ошибка сетевой службы E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_NP_NOT_INITIALIZED_PS3 Не инициализирована сеть PLAYSTATION®Network. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_COULD_NOT_OBTAIN_IP_ADDRESS Не удалось получить IP-адрес E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_PARAMETER Неверные параметры загрузки карты. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_ALREADY_LOGGED_IN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOPROFILE_XENON Чтобы пользоваться сервисами Xbox LIVE, необходима подписка на Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_ALREADY_LOGGING_IN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CRYPT_FAILURE Передача завершена неудачно. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOLEADERBOARD_XENON Для просмотра таблицы лидеров требуется подписка на Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_EXPIRED_TICKET Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_COULD_NOT_RETRIEVE_NP_TICKET Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_USER_LOGGED_OUT Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_REQUEST_FAILED Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_ATTRIBUTE_RESPONSE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_SESSION_TICKET Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_REQUIREGOLD_XENON Ваш Профиль игрока не дает прав на доступ к сервисам Xbox LIVE. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOMULTIACCOUNT_XENON Ваш Профиль игрока не дает прав на доступ к сервисам Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_AUTH_TOKEN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOCONNECTION_XENON Чтобы пользоваться сервисами Xbox LIVE, необходима подписка на Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CONTENT_TYPE_NOT_FOUND Не найден контент для загрузки карты. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_MISSING_ATTRIBUTE Отсутствует признак для загрузки карты. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NOCONNECTIONLEADERBOARD_XENON Для просмотра таблицы лидеров требуется подписка на Xbox LIVE. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_TRANSACTION_FAILURE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_TRANSACTION_TIMEOUT Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_TRANSFER_IN_PROGRESS Осуществляется перевод. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_SIGNOUT_XENON Произошли изменения в регистрации. Сейчас вы вернетесь на главный экран. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_REQUEST_FAULTED Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CANCELLED_BY_USER Загрузка карты отменена. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CANNOT_FIND_MAP_TO_DOWNLOAD Карта не найдена. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_SERVICE_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_MAP_ALREADY_PUBLISHED Карта уже опубликована. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_GAMEFILE_OPERATION_FAILED Проблема с памятью. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_CLIENT_RANKED Соединение с сервером потеряно. Игра не будет учитываться в рейтинге. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_CANNOT_ACCESS_SERVICE Не удается связаться с игровой службой E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SESSION_DOES_NOT_EXIST Игровая сессия не существует. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_INVALID_PORT Для установления соответствий указан неверный порт E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SESSION_NOT_CREATED Игровая сессия не создана. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SESSION_REQUIRES_ARBITRATION Для игровой сессии требуется арбитраж. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SESSION_REGISTRATION_ERROR Ошибка при регистрации арбитража. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SESSION_NOT_FOUND Сессия не найдена E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_INVALID_VERSION Неверная версия установления соответствий. E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_CRITICAL_DB_ERR Критическая ошибка в базе данных установления соответствий E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_SERVER_ERROR Ошибка сервера установления соответствий E_SESSION_ERROR_MATCHMAKING_TOO_MANY_USERS Серверы Far Cry® 2 перегружены. E_SESSION_ERROR_FAILED Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_CREATION_FAILED Не удалось создать игру. E_SESSION_ERROR_JOIN_FAILED Не удалось присоединиться к игре. Повторите попытку позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_JOIN_FAILED_VERSION_MISMATCHED Не удалось присоединиться к игре (не совпадают версии) E_SESSION_ERROR_JOIN_FAILED_SESSION_NOT_FOUND Не удалось присоединиться, игра не найдена E_SESSION_ERROR_DELETE_FAILED Не удалось уничтожить игру E_SESSION_ERROR_DELETE_SESSION_DOES_NOT_EXIST Не удалось уничтожить (игра не существует) E_SESSION_ERROR_SEARCH_ONLINE_FAILED Не удалось провести поиск по играм E_SESSION_ERROR_SEARCH_TIMEOUT Игр не найдено. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_CONNECTION_RESET Сброшено соединение с сетью E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_COULD_NOT_BIND_SOCKET Не удалось связаться с сетевым портом сервера Ubisoft E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_NAT_FAILED_TO_CONTACT_NAT_SERVER Не удалось связаться с сервером NAT. Если вы используете NAT, вы не сможете создать сервер. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_NAT_FAILED_TO_START_UPNP_DISCOVERY Не удалось начать просмотр UPNP E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_INITIALIZATION_FAILED Возникла проблема с серверами Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_NOT_CONNECTED Возникла проблема с серверами Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_SEND_FAILED Возникла проблема с серверами Ubisoft. E_SESSION_ERROR_NETWORK_DEMONWARE_HANDLE_TASK_FAILED Возникла проблема с серверами Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_CLIENT Соединение с сервером разорвано. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_UPLINK_LEADERBOARD_XENON Не удалось загрузить информацию о рейтинге. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_HOST_QUIT Связь с сервером потеряна. Возврат в главное меню. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_OBSOLETEINVITE_XENON Игровая сессия больше не существует. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_HOST_KICK Вас отключили от игрового сеанса. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_LEADERBOARD_PERSONAL_STATS_FAIL Не удается получить статистику по вашему рейтингу. Вы не сможете участвовать в рейтинговых играх. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_CLIENT_BAN Вас заблокировали в этой сессии, и вы не можете к ней присоединиться. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_CLIENT_PUNKBUSTER_BAN_WIN32 Вы заблокированы PunkBuster в этой сессии, и не можете присоединиться к ней. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_HOST_QUIT_RANKED Рейтинговая игра закончилась. Начать Быструю Игру, чтобы найти другую игру? MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_SERVICE_WIN32 Соединение с Ubi.com потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_SERVICE_PS3 Отключено от сети PLAYSTATION®Network. MULTI_ERROR_DOWNLOADER_ERROR Не удалось загрузить карту MULTI_ERROR_ENGINE_CREATE_GAME_FAILED Не удалось создать игру MULTI_ERROR_ENGINE_LOAD_WORLD_FAILED Не удалось загрузить мир MULTI_ERROR_ACCOUNT_FAILURE В настоящее время сервер Far Cry® 2 недоступен. Попробуйте подключиться позже. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_LEADERBOARD_STATS_FAIL Не удалось получить данные о лидерах MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_QUICKMATCH_FAILED Не удалось найти подходящую игру MULTI_ERROR_GENERIC_HEADER Ошибка при попытке поиска карт: E_SESSION_ERROR_JOIN_FAILED_SESSION_FULL Не удалось присоединиться к игре, она полна. E_SESSION_ERROR_JOIN_FAILED_ARBITRATED_GAME_IN_PROGRESS Не удалось присоединиться к игре, уже начата рейтинговая игра. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DISCONNECT_CLIENT_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. MULTI_ERROR_LAN_DISCONNECT_CLIENT Соединение с соперником прервано. E_SESSION_ERROR_SEARCH_ONLINE_FAILED_XENON Соединение с сервисом Xbox LIVE не отвечает. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_SERVICE_INTERNAL_FAILURE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_REQUEST Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_ACCOUNT_PROBLEM Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CONTENT_DOES_NOT_EXIST Внутренняя ошибка. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_NO_FREE_SLOT Достигнуто ограничение по количеству опубликованных карт. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_NO_PRIVILEGE Внутренняя ошибка. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_UNSUPPORTED_RATING_TYPE Внутренняя ошибка. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_OUT_OF_RANGE_RATING Внутренняя ошибка. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_CONTENT_ALREADY_RATED Контент уже оценен. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_TICKET Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_TOKEN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_EXPIRED_TOKEN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_KEY_DECRYPTION_FAILED Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_SERVICE_UNAVAILABLE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_NOT_INITIALIZED Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_SYSTEM_OFFLINE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_INVALID_STATE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_NOT_SIGNED_IN Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_ARBITRATION_RANKED_GAME_ENDED Рейтинговая игра закончилась. Вы будете возвращены в главное меню. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_ETHERNET_CABLE_UNPLUGGED_PS3 Сетевой кабель не подключен MULTI_ERROR_OPERATION_HEADER MULTI_ERROR_PUBLISH_MAP_HEADER Ошибка при попытке опубликовать карты на сервер: MULTI_ERROR_DOWNLOAD_MAP_HEADER Ошибка при попытке копирования карты: MULTI_ERROR_REMOVE_MAP_HEADER Ошибка при попытке удаления карты: MULTI_ERROR_SEARCH_MAP_HEADER Ошибка при попытке поиска карт: E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_CONNECTION_LOST Соединение с учетной записью прервано. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_CANNOT_ACCESS_SERVICE Невозможно получить доступ к службе учетных записей. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_NO_NETWORK_CONNECTION Отсутствует сетевое соединение. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_LOGON_DISCONNECTED_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_SERVERS_TOO_BUSY_XENON Служба Xbox LIVE перегружена. Пожалуйста, попробуйте подключиться позже. Выберите OK для продолжения. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_INVALID_USER_XENON Соединение с Xbox LIVE потеряно. Вы возвращаетесь к заглавию. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_ARBITRATION_RANKED_FAILED Не удалось провести арбитраж игры. Возвращаемся в главное меню. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_PROFANITY_CHECK_FAILED Карта содержит неприемлемый текст в названии или подписи профиля. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_ARBITRATION_REJECT_GAME_STARTED Нельзя присоединиться к уже начавшейся рейтинговой игре. MULTI_ERROR_OPERATION_SESSION_START_FAILED Не удалось создать сессию. Возвращаемся в главное меню. MULTI_ERROR_OPERATION_ARBITRATION_START_FAILED Не удалось зарегистрироваться в арбитражной службе. Возвращаемся в главное меню MULTI_ERROR_OPERATION_TIMEDOUT Время выполнение операции истекло. E_SESSION_ERROR_SECURE_CONNECTION_FAILED Не удалось присоединиться к игре. Повторите попытку позже. E_SESSION_ERROR_ACCOUNT_USER_LOGGED_OUT_PS3 Вы возвращены в главное меню, так как отписались от доступа к службе PLAYSTATION®Network. MULTI_ERROR_NETWORK_STARTUP_FAILED Не удалось запустить сетевой механизм. MULTI_MATCHLIST_WRONGPASSWORD Неправильный пароль MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_VOICE_CHAT_RESTRICTION_PS3 Режим беседы отключен для этой учетной записи PLAYSTATION®Network через механизм родительского контроля. MULTI_ERROR_LAN_NOCONNECTION Для игры по локальной сети требуется сетевое соединение. E_SESSION_ERROR_SEARCH_LAN_FAILED Не удалось провести поиск по играм MULTI_ERROR_LAN_NOCONNECTION_XENON Для игры по локальной сети требуется оформленные Профиль игрока. MULTI_ERROR_DOWNLOAD_ABORTED_JIP Загрузка отменена.\nВозвращаемся на заглавный экран. MULTI_ERROR_NETWORK_BIND_MAIN_SOCKET Не удалось подключиться к сетевому гнезду. Ошибка при запуске сетевой системы. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_NETWORK_CONGESTION Технические сложности в работе сети. Пожалуйста, подождите... MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_CONNECTION_TO_HOST_TIMED_OUT Соединение разорвано по тайм-ауту. Возвращаемся на заглавный экран. MULTI_ERROR_MAP_SHARING_DISABLED Не удалось получить карту - обмен картами отключен сервером. Возврат в главное меню. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_PROFANITY_CHECK_TIMEOUT Не удалось проверить отстутствие недопустимых слов из-за разрыва связи. MULTI_ERROR_FORCED_MAP_CYCLE_LIST_CHANGE Последовательность карт обновлена, так как устройство хранения данных стало недоступно. E_SESSION_ERROR_CANNOT_LOAD_CUSTOM_MAP Выбранное устройство хранения данных недоступно. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_INTERNAL_FAILURE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_CONNECTION_FAILURE Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_CONNECT_TIMEOUT Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_SEND_TIMEOUT Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_RECV_TIMEOUT Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_ISTREAM_ERROR Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_OSTREAM_ERROR Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. E_SESSION_ERROR_GATOR_HTTP_SOCKET_ERROR Проблема с сервером Far Cry® 2. MULTI_ERROR_ENGINE_LOAD_DLC_WORLD_FAILED В матче используются загружаемые материалы, которых у вас нет. Сейчас вы вернетесь на заглавный экран. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_DOWNLOAD_CANCELED_MATCH_ENDED Загрузка карты не может быть завершена, потому что матч закончился. Сейчас вы вернетесь на заглавный экран. MULTI_ERROR_ONLINE_RANKED_MATCH_PUNKBUSTER_REQUIRED_WIN32 Чтобы создать или присоединиться к рейтинговой игре, требуется PunkBuster. MULTI_ERROR_NAT_INITIALIZE_FAILED_WIN32 Ошибка инициализации NAT section DZMessages DZ_ESCAPE Выберитесь из зоны прекращения огня и освободитесь от нападающих. DZ_ESCAPED Вы успешно выбрались из зоны прекращения огня. section JackalTapes A1JT00 00. Дурная слава A1JT00_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 17/09/2008 -- Настоящее чудовище? Шакал продемонстрировал свою темную сторону. "Чтобы сломать волю человека... нужно сломать его разум". A1JT01 01. Контрабанда A1JT02 02. Круговорот A1JT03 03. Экономика A1JT04 04. Дом A1JT05 05. Крысолов A1JT06 06. Служба и карьера A1JT07 07. Стабильность A1JT08 08. Гуманист A2JT09 09. Ботинки A2JT10 10. Безглютеновая диета A2JT11 11. Необходимое зло A2JT12 12. Львиная доля A2JT13 13. Неузнаваемый A2JT14 14. Конец A2JT15 15. Смысла нет A2JT16 16. Числа W1V1M1 Марокканец W1V2M1 Грузин W1V3M1 Боливиец W2V1M1 Американец W2V2M1 Француз W2V3M1 Британец C0V0M3 Предшественник C0V0M4 Пуля A1JT01_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 2/10/2008 -- Одна из последних записей с Шакалом. Мрачные откровения о бессердечном лидере ОФОТ - Мбантуве. A1JT02_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 20/09/2008 -- Пользуясь прекращением огня, Шакал перепродает старое оружие в зоны возникновения новых конфликтов в мире. A1JT03_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 24/09/2008 -- Никаких моральных устоев. Для Шакала нет разницы между незаконным оружием и переносными рациями. Все низведено до уровня простой бухгалтерии. A1JT04_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 17/09/2008 - Шакал считает, что африканцы сами виноваты в своей нищете. Ему все равно. Он не принимает ответственности. A1JT05_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 24/09/2008 - Шакал вспоминает человека, сходящего с ума. Безумие. Ужас. A1JT06_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 20/09/2008 - Объясняет, как он стал торговцем оружием. A1JT07_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 2/10/2008 - В его торговле оружием нет идеологии. Продает тем, кто больше даст. A1JT08_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 17/09/2008 - Шакал верит, что его выбор определен обстоятельствами. Любой может торговать оружием? A2JT09_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 15/10/2008 - Молодой солдат мародерствует. A2JT10_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 30/10/2008 - Шакал сомневается в моральности Запада. АК-47 - великий уравнитель. A2JT11_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 5/10/2008 - Шакал - неприкасаемый? Верит, что его поддерживает иностранное правительство. A2JT12_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 13/10/2008 - Шакал понимает свое положение, но все равно получает желаемое. A2JT13_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 30/10/2008 - Последние слова Шакала. Интервью закончено? A2JT14_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 13/10/2008 - Шакал следит за перестрелкой. Видит умирающего. Он его добил или нет? A2JT15_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 5/10/2008 - Шакал спрашивает, за что они дерутся. Какова идеология? За что они умирают? A2JT16_DESC ЗАПИСАНО 19/10/2008 - Шакал переводит убийство в холодные числа. W1V1M1_DESC Предшественник оставляет сообщение Шакалу. Запись найдена на трупе марокканского информатора. W1V2M1_DESC Запись предшественника, найденная на трупе грузинского информатора. Он все ближе к Шакалу. W1V3M1_DESC Запись предшественника, найденная на трупе боливийца. Путь к Шакалу завален трупами. W2V1M1_DESC Запись предшественника, найденная на трупе американского информатора. Он удивляется, только ли страх является мотивацией этих информаторов. Жизненный путь американца оборвала паяльная лампа… W2V2M1_DESC Запись предшественника, найденная на трупе французского информатора. Он спрашивает, являются ли деньги залогом преданности информаторов Шакалу. W2V3M1_DESC Запись предшественника, найденная на трупе английского информатора. Он понимает, что сам стал объектом слежки. C0V0M3_DESC C0V0M3 C0V0M4_DESC Последняя запись предшественника. Найдена на его трупе. Самоубийство. section GameSettings YES Да NO Нет DEATHMATCH Бой насмерть TEAM_DEATHMATCH Командный бой насмерть CAPTURE_THE_FLAG Захват алмаза VIP Восстание INFINITE Бесконечно ANY Любое RANDOM Случайно DAWN Рассвет MIDDAY Полдень DUSK Закат NIGHT Ночь MAP_DEFAULT Карта по умолч. DYNAMIC Динамическое CLEAR Ясно WINDY Ветрено VARIED Переменная OVERCAST Облачно STORMY Буря DONT_WAIT Не ждать WAIT_MAJORITY Ждать большинство WAIT_ALL Ждать всех NONE Нет LAN СЕТЬ INTERNET Интернет UNLIMITED Без ограничения 20KBS 20 кбит/с 40KBS 40 кбит/с 80KBS 80 кбит/с 160KBS 160 кбит/с 320KBS 320 кбит/с NO_PASSWORD Нет пароля THREE 3 FIVE 5 TEN 10 TIMEUNIT_MINUTES минут TIMEUNIT_SECONDS секунд SCORE_LIMIT_NONE Нет INFINITE_TIMELIMIT Бесконечно MAP_WEATHERTYPE_DEFAULT Карта по умолч. section MultiRanks RANK_TITLE_1 Ранг 1 RANK_TITLE_2 Ранг 2 RANK_TITLE_3 Ранг 3 RANK_TITLE_4 Ранг 4 RANK_TITLE_5 Ранг 5 RANK_TITLE_6 Ранг 6 RANK_TITLE_7 Ранг 7 RANK_TITLE_8 Ранг 8 RANK_TITLE_9 Ранг 9 RANK_TITLE_10 Ранг 10 RANK_TITLE_11 Ранг 11 RANK_TITLE_12 Ранг 12 RANK_TITLE_13 Ранг 13 RANK_TITLE_14 Ранг 14 RANK_TITLE_15 Ранг 15 RANK_TITLE_16 Ранг 16 RANK_TITLE_17 Ранг 17 RANK_TITLE_18 Ранг 18 RANK_TITLE_19 Ранг 19 RANK_TITLE_20 Наемник RANK_TITLE_21 Профессионал RANK_TITLE_22 Ветеран RANK_TITLE_23 Крепкий орешек RANK_TITLE_24 Ужас войны RANK_TITLE_25 Лейтенант RANK_TITLE_26 Капитан RANK_TITLE_27 Полковник RANK_TITLE_28 Фельдмаршал RANK_TITLE_29 Полководец RANK_TITLE_30 Великий полководец RANK_TITLE_0 Неизвестное звание section Buddies MARTY_ALENCAR_NAME Имя: Марти Аленкар MARTY_ALENCAR_NATIONALITY Гражданство: бразилец, гражд. США MARTY_ALENCAR_DESCRIPTION_1 Любит повоевать. Интеллектуалом его не назовешь, но в обиду себя не даст. MARTY_ALENCAR_DESCRIPTION_2 Служил в морской пехоте, дослужился до капрала. Пару лет учился в колледже, потом снова пошел в армию. Получил комендор-сержанта, потом ушел в частный сектор. MARTY_ALENCAR_DESCRIPTION_3 Был женат на какой-то египтянке. Немало успел для своих 28 лет. ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_NATIONALITY Гражданство: гаитянин ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_DESCRIPTION_2 Говорит, что организовал гаитянский бунт при поддержке ЦРУ в годы правления Аристида. Несколько лет взрывал правительственные объекты в Порт-о-Пренс. ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_DESCRIPTION_1 Обладает большим опытом в партизанской войне. Даже странно, что он дожил до сорока. Путешествует налегке. Должно быть, берет то, что ему нужно, на лету. ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_DESCRIPTION_3 Шепчут, будто он предотвратил покушение на убийство в Йоханнесбурге. У парня есть совесть. Правда, здесь она - удовольствие дорогое. ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_NAME Имя: Андре Ипполит FLORA_GUILLEN_NATIONALITY Гражданство: кубинка-анголка FLORA_GUILLEN_DESCRIPTION_2 Она воспитана в коммунистической Кубе, и, видимо, предана идеологии больше, чем деньгам. FLORA_GUILLEN_DESCRIPTION_1 Отличный стрелок, превосходно владеет АК и снайперской винтовкой Драгунова. FLORA_GUILLEN_DESCRIPTION_3 Вся в отца. Он был майором в кубинской армии, ради которой оставил семью. FLORA_GUILLEN_NAME Имя: Флора Гиллен FRANK_BILDERS_DESCRIPTION_1 Просто убийца. Крепкий сукин сын. Если драться с кем в пивнушке, то лучше, чтоб он был на твоей стороне. FRANK_BILDERS_NATIONALITY Гражданство: ирландец FRANK_BILDERS_NAME Имя: Фрэнк Билдерс FRANK_BILDERS_DESCRIPTION_2 Говорит, что тянул 5 лет в Мейз, ирландской тюрьме. Препаскуднейшее место за пределами Африки. FRANK_BILDERS_DESCRIPTION_3 Ходят слухи, что за решеткой ему перебили колени. Наверное, поэтому он и носит пластинку. HAKIM_ECHEBBI_DESCRIPTION_1 Этот тип - чистый псих. Выглядит так, будто прямо в казарме и родился, но по слухам он - миллионер. HAKIM_ECHEBBI_NATIONALITY Гражданство: алжирец HAKIM_ECHEBBI_NAME Имя: Хаким Эчебби HAKIM_ECHEBBI_DESCRIPTION_2 Знает полезные неконвенциональные методы ведения боя. В молодости был в партизанах. Возможно, именно там он всему и научился. HAKIM_ECHEBBI_DESCRIPTION_3 Выжил в покушении на убийство, в котором погибли его сестра и зять. Это, несомненно, его ожесточило. JOSIP_IDROMENO_DESCRIPTION_1 Много пьет и курит, что явственно видно в его 48 лет. Но он, тем не менее, все тот же медведь в обличье человека, способный разорвать вас надвое. JOSIP_IDROMENO_NATIONALITY Гражданство: косовский албанец JOSIP_IDROMENO_NAME Имя: Йосип Идромено JOSIP_IDROMENO_DESCRIPTION_2 В юности служил десантником, потом нашел работу телохранителя в бывшей Югославии. JOSIP_IDROMENO_DESCRIPTION_3 Держал небольшую фирму грузового автотранспорта. Любит дела с высокой степенью риска, как тут. Деньги, видать, лучше. Содержит семью в Европе. MICHELE_DACHSS_DESCRIPTION_1 Выглядит старше своего возраста. Несомненно, прожила нелегкую жизнь. MICHELE_DACHSS_NATIONALITY Гражданство: француженка MICHELE_DACHSS_NAME Имя: Мишель Даш MICHELE_DACHSS_DESCRIPTION_2 Особенно обеспокоена положением в этой стране детей-беженцев. Умеет быть безжалостной. При необходимости без колебаний восстанавливает справедливость (в своем понимании). MICHELE_DACHSS_DESCRIPTION_3 Возможно, где-то у нее осталась дочь. Пропавшая дочь. NASREEN_DAVAR_NATIONALITY Гражданство: таджичка NASREEN_DAVAR_DESCRIPTION_1 Выросла на войне. Это видно по ее глазам. Без сомнения, видела больше боев, чем многие из находящихся здесь мужчин. NASREEN_DAVAR_DESCRIPTION_3 Говорят, она из Северного Альянса Афгана. По слухам, смогла избежать выдачи Кувейту из США. NASREEN_DAVAR_NAME Имя: Назрин Давар NASREEN_DAVAR_DESCRIPTION_2 Не позерша. Предпочитает малокалиберное оружие. Любит ближний бой. PAUL_FERENC_DESCRIPTION_1 Трудно поверить, что этот парень - наемник. Одет он как студентик в турпоездке по Европе. PAUL_FERENC_NATIONALITY Гражданство: израильтянин PAUL_FERENC_NAME Имя: Пауль Ференц PAUL_FERENC_DESCRIPTION_2 Любит пистолет и неплохо с ним управляется. Видимо, он меньше напоминает ему об армии, чем АК-47. PAUL_FERENC_DESCRIPTION_3 Язык у него подвешен. Вероятно, ему приходилось убалтывать людей, когда он оказывался в хреновых ситуациях. Слышал, его делового партнера завалили. Было похоже на казнь. QUARBANI_SINGH_DESCRIPTION_1 Был нанят в охрану ВИП-персоны. Подозреваю, что пока тут гражданская война, дела у него идут похуже. XIANYONG_BAI_AGE Возраст: 24 года QUARBANI_SINGH_NATIONALITY Гражданство: маврикийский сикх QUARBANI_SINGH_NAME Имя: Карбани Сингх QUARBANI_SINGH_DESCRIPTION_2 Бывший офицер военизированной полиции. Прошел военную подготовку. Есть информация, что в Париже у него жена и дети. QUARBANI_SINGH_DESCRIPTION_3 Не сумел организовать эвакуацию клиентов после краха правительства. Полагаю, он до сих пор за это расплачивается. WARREN_CLYDE_DESCRIPTION_1 Задиристый тип. Вряд ли он так уж часто бывал в деле. Но зато сильно к этому стремится. WARREN_CLYDE_NATIONALITY Гражданство: американец WARREN_CLYDE_NAME Имя: Уоррен Клайд WARREN_CLYDE_DESCRIPTION_2 Хороший стрелок. Неплохо управляется с тяжелым штурмовым оружием. Говорят, он и на самолетах летать умеет. WARREN_CLYDE_DESCRIPTION_3 Парень просто помешан на оружии, и немного позер. Одержим всем, что связано с войной. XIANYONG_BAI_DESCRIPTION_1 Одет так, будто только что спешно откуда-то бежал. Врагов у этого парня достаточно. Это видно по его лицу. XIANYONG_BAI_NATIONALITY Гражданство: китаец XIANYONG_BAI_NAME Имя: Сяньюн Бай XIANYONG_BAI_DESCRIPTION_2 Отлично знает черный рынок. Я подозреваю, что именно поэтому он и ударился в бега. XIANYONG_BAI_DESCRIPTION_3 Раньше работал и на китайское, и на пакистанское правительство разом. Информатор? ANDRE_HYPPOLITE_AGE Возраст: 40 лет FLORA_GUILLEN_AGE Возраст: 39 лет FRANK_BILDERS_AGE Возраст: 36 лет HAKIM_ECHEBBI_AGE Возраст: 38 лет JOSIP_IDROMENO_AGE Возраст: 48 лет MARTY_ALENCAR_AGE Возраст: 28 лет MICHELE_DACHSS_AGE Возраст: 35 лет NASREEN_DAVAR_AGE Возраст: 29 лет PAUL_FERENC_AGE Возраст: 34 года QUARBANI_SINGH_AGE Возраст: 45 лет WARREN_CLYDE_AGE Возраст: 33 года section Console CONSOLE_LOC_CLEAR Очистить текстовый буфер консоли. CONSOLE_LOC_QUIT Выйти из игры. CONSOLE_LOC_QUITTOMAINMENU Выйти в главное меню. CONSOLE_LOC_EVICTRESOURCES Удаляет все управляемые ресурсы (ресурсы Direct3D и управляемые драйверами). CONSOLE_LOC_HELP Показывает справку о командах консоли. CONSOLE_LOC_HELP_DECLARATION Для получения более подробной информации напечатайте в консоли "help". CONSOLE_LOC_HELP_DEFINITION Чтобы получить список всех доступных команд, напечатайте в консоли "?". Чтобы получить более подробную справку об определенной команде, введите после нее через пробел "?" или "help". Чтобы получить список всех команд, начинающихся с определенного набора букв, введите после этих букв через пробел "!". Чтобы автоматически дописать команду или вывести новую команду, начинающуюся с напечатанных букв, нажмите "Tab" ("Ctrl-Tab" - предыдущая из начинающихся с введенных букв команд). Прокручивать список консольных сообщений вниз и вверх можно с помощью клавиш PageDown и PageUp. CONSOLE_LOC_NOHELP Справка недоступна. CONSOLE_LOC_UNKNOWN Неизвестная команда CONSOLE_LOC_SCREENSHOT Сохраняет снимок экрана. CONSOLE_LOC_GAMEMESSAGE Игровое сообщение CONSOLE_LOC_DOWNLOADCUSTOMMAPSTART Загружается карта пользователя CONSOLE_LOC_DOWNLOADCUSTOMMAPEND Карта пользователя загружена CONSOLE_LOC_DOWNLOADCUSTOMMAPERROR Карта пользователя не загружена CONSOLE_LOC_DOWNLOADCUSTOMMAPMESSAGE Служба загрузки CONSOLE_LOC_VOTEMESSAGE Система голосований CONSOLE_LOC_CLIENTJOIN PLAYER соединяется с сервером. CONSOLE_LOC_CLIENTLEAVE PLAYER отключается от сервера. CONSOLE_LOC_LOBBYSTART Входим в зал! CONSOLE_LOC_LOBBYEND Выходим из зала! CONSOLE_LOC_PREROUNDSTART Предварительный раунд начался! CONSOLE_LOC_PREROUNDEND Предварительный раунд закончился! CONSOLE_LOC_MATCHSTART Игра началась! CONSOLE_LOC_MATCHEND Игра закончилась! section InGameEditor_Objects Fishing_Medium_02_Dest Рыбная ловля M 04 Fishing_HQ Рыбная ловля L Fishing_Quay_Small Причал S 01 Fishing_Quay_Square_Small Причал S 02 Fishing_Quay_Medium_Pass Причальный мостик 01 Fishing_Quay_Medium Причальный мостик 02 Fishing_Quay_Long Причальный мостик 03 Fishing_Quay_Square_Big_02_Pass Причал L 01 Fishing_Quay_Square_Big_01_Pass Причал L 02 QuayXL Причал XL Directory_Fort Форт RampartS_01 Бастион S 01 RampartS_02 Бастион S 01 RampartS_03 Бастион S 02 RampartS_04 Бастион S 03 RampartS_05 Бастион S 04 RampartS_06 Бастион S 05 RampartS_07 Бастион S 06 RampartS_08 Бастион S 07 RampartS_09 Бастион S 08 RampartS_10 Бастион S 09 RampartS_11 Бастион S 10 RampartL_01 Бастион L 01 RampartL_02 Бастион L 02 RampartL_03 Бастион L 03 ArchS_01 Арка S 01 ArchS_02 Арка S 02 ArchS_03 Арка S 03 ArchS_04 Арка S 04 ArchS_05 Арка S 05 ArchS_06 Арка S 06 ArchL_01 Арка L 01 ArchL_02 Арка L 02 ArchL_03 Арка L 03 ArchL_04 Арка L 04 ArchL_05 Арка L 05 ArchL_06 Арка L 06 Stairs01 Лестница 01 Stairs02 Лестница 02 Stairs03 Лестница 03 Stairs04 Лестница 04 Tower01 Башня 01 Tower02 Башня 02 Tower03 Башня 03 Directory_Huts Хижины DustHutS Пыльная хижина S DustHutS02 Пыльная хижина S B Hut_S_01 Хижина S 01 Hut_S_02 Хижина S 02 Hut_S_03 Хижина S 03 Hut_S_04 Хижина S 04 Hut_S_05 Хижина S 05 Hut_S_06 Хижина S 06 Hut_S_07 Хижина S 07 Hut_S_08 Хижина S 08 Hut_Round_01 Круглая хижина 01 BasketBig Горшки 07 BarrelBeerStack_BK Пивные бочки ChurchBell Церковный колокол CheckpointBarrier01_Open_BK КПП 01 CheckPoint_02 КПП 02 Checkpoint03_BK КПП 03 CheckpointBarrier01_BK Закрытый КПП 01 CheckPointClosed_02 Закрытый КПП 02 GasPump Бензонасос GiantJunk01 Гора мусора 01 GiantJunk02 Гора мусора 02 GiantJunk03 Гора мусора 03 SlaughterBuggy Тележка для мяса Pipe_02 Труба 01 Pipe_03 Труба 02 Pipe_04 Труба 03 PipeStack Связка труб PrintingPress Печатный пресс SandBags_05 Мешки с песком 01 SandBags_06 Мешки с песком 02 SandBags_07 Мешки с песком 03 SandBags_08 Мешки с песком 04 SandBags_09 Мешки с песком 05 SandBags_10 Мешки с песком 06 SandBags_11 Мешки с песком 07 SandBagsAPR_01 Мешки с песком СНС 01 SandBagsAPR_02 Мешки с песком СНС 02 SandBagsAPR_03 Мешки с песком СНС 03 SandBagsAPR_04 Мешки с песком СНС 04 SandBagsAPR_05 Мешки с песком СНС 05 SandBagsAPR_06 Мешки с песком СНС 06 SandBagsAPR_07 Мешки с песком СНС 07 SandBagsUFLL_01 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 01 SandBagsUFLL_02 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 02 SandBagsUFLL_03 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 03 SandBagsUFLL_04 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 04 SandBagsUFLL_05 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 05 SandBagsUFLL_06 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 06 SandBagsUFLL_07 Мешки с песком ОФОТ 07 Target Цель TiresCulumns00_BK Стопки покрышек 01 TiresCulumns01_BK Стопки покрышек 02 TiresCulumns02_BK Стопки покрышек 03 TrainingWall Стенка Directory_Natural Природа Directory_Plants Деревья и кустарники Aloes01 Алоэ 01 Aloes02 Алоэ 02 Aloes03 Алоэ 03 Araceae Ароид Artemisia Полынь Banana Банан Carrot Морковь Cofee01 Кофе 01 Cofee02 Кофе 02 EuphorbiaCactus01 Молочай 01 EuphorbiaCactus02 Молочай 02 JunglePlant01 Растение из джунглей 01 JunglePlant02 Растение из джунглей 02 Liana01 Лиана 01 Liana02 Лиана 02 Liana03 Лиана 03 Root01 Корень 01 Root02 Корень 02 SaguaroCactus01 Кактус сагуаро 01 SaguaroCactus02 Кактус сагуаро 02 Tamarix01 Тамариск 01 Tamarix02 Тамариск 02 Directory_Rocks Камни Desert_S_01 Пустыня S 01 Desert_S_02 Пустыня S 02 Desert_S_03 Пустыня S 03 Desert_S_04 Пустыня S 04 Desert_S_05 Пустыня S 05 Desert_M_01 Пустыня M 01 Desert_M_02 Пустыня M 02 Desert_M_03 Пустыня M 03 Desert_M_04 Пустыня M 04 Desert_M_05 Пустыня M 05 Desert_M_06 Пустыня M 06 Desert_M_07 Пустыня M 07 Desert_M_08 Пустыня M 08 Desert_L_01 Пустыня L 01 Desert_L_02 Пустыня L 02 Desert_L_03 Пустыня L 03 Desert_L_04 Пустыня L 04 Desert_L_05 Пустыня L 05 Desert_XL_01 Пустыня XL 01 Desert_XL_02 Пустыня XL 02 Desert_XL_03 Пустыня XL 03 Desert_XL_04 Пустыня XL 04 Desert_XXL Пустыня XXL DesertRockCliff_01 Пустыня, утес 01 DesertRockCliff_02 Пустыня, утес 02 DesertRockCliff_03 Пустыня, утес 03 DesertRockCliff_04 Пустыня, утес 04 DesertRockCliff_05 Пустыня, утес 05 DesertRockCliff_06 Пустыня, утес 06 Jungle_S_01 Джунгли S 01 Jungle_S_02 Джунгли S 02 Jungle_S_03 Джунгли S 03 Jungle_S_04 Джунгли S 04 Jungle_S_05 Джунгли S 05 Jungle_S_06 Джунгли S 06 Jungle_S_07 Джунгли S 07 Jungle_S_08 Джунгли S 08 Jungle_M_01 Джунгли M 01 Jungle_M_02 Джунгли M 02 Jungle_M_03 Джунгли M 03 Jungle_M_04 Джунгли M 04 Jungle_L_01 Джунгли L 01 Jungle_L_02 Джунгли L 02 Jungle_L_03 Джунгли L 03 Jungle_L_04 Джунгли L 04 Jungle_L_05 Джунгли L 05 Jungle_L_06 Джунгли L 06 HODRockCliff_01 Джунгли, утес 01 HODRockCliff_02 Джунгли, утес 02 HODRockCliff_03 Джунгли, утес 03 HODRockCliff_04 Джунгли, утес 04 River_S_02 Река 01 River_S_03 Река 02 River_S_04 Река 03 River_S_05 Река 04 Directory_Trees Деревья Acacia_S Акация 01 Acacia_01 Акация 02 Acacia_02 Акация 03 Acacia_03 Акация 04 Baobab_01 Баобаб 01 Baobab_02 Баобаб 02 Canopy Листва DeadTree Мертвое дерево 01 DeadTree02 Мертвое дерево 02 Dead_Tree_A Мертвое дерево 03 Dead_Tree_B Мертвое дерево 04 Dead_Canopy_Tree Мертвое дерево 05 Ficus_S Фикус 01 Ficus_01 Фикус 02 Ficus_02 Фикус 03 Ficus_03 Фикус 04 Ficus_04 Фикус 05 Ficus_05 Фикус 06 JackalBerry Черное дерево 01 JackalBerry02 Черное дерево 02 JackalBerryDead Мертвое черное дерево 01 JackalBerryDead02 Мертвое черное дерево 02 Kapoc Капок Palm_S Пальма 01 Palm_01 Пальма 01 Palm_02 Пальма 02 SlimTree01 Тонкое дерево 01 SlimTree02 Тонкое дерево 02 SlimTree03 Тонкое дерево 03 TreeVines01 Дерево с лианами 01 TreeVines02 Дерево с лианами 02 Directory_Other Прочее Awnings_Straw_Sm01_BK Навес S Awnings_Straw_Md01_BK Навес L BranchPile_01 Груда веток 01 BranchPile_02 Груда веток 02 BranchPile_03 Груда веток 03 BonesMiscGazelle Кости газели BonesMiscWildebeest Кости антилопы гну BonesRibcageGazelle Грудная клетка газели BonesRibcageWildebeest Грудная клетка антилопы гну BonesSkullGazelle Череп газели BonesSkullWildebeest Череп антилопы гну Dirt_Pile_3 Грязь 01 Dirt_Pile_1 Грязь 02 Dirt_Pile_2 Грязь 03 Dirt_Pile_4 Грязь 04 HayStack_01 Стог сена 01 HayStack_02 Стог сена 02 HayStack_03 Стог сена 03 HayStack_04 Стог сена 04 HayStack_05 Стог сена 05 Log_S Бревно S Log_L Бревно L Log_Pile Груда бревен Termite_Hold_1 Термитник 01 Termite_Hold_2 Термитник 02 Tree_Stomp Пень 01 Tree_Stump Пень 02 WoodPile_Cover_BK Груда дров Directory_Explosives Взрывчатые ExplosiveBarrel_NEW_Multi Бочка 01 BarrelDirectional01_Multi Бочка 02 GasCan01_NEW_Multi Канистра GasPump_Multi Бензонасос Generator_PREFAB_Multi Генератор SmallPropaneTank_Multi Баллон с пропаном LiquidPropaneTank_Small_Multi Баллон с пропаном S LiquidPropaneTank_Multi Баллон с пропаном L ThinPropaneTank_Multi Тонкий баллон с пропаном OilTank_NEW_Multi Цистерна с нефтью Directory_Ammo Боеприпасы и оружие Multi_AmmoPile_Multi Склад боеприпасов MountedWeapons_M249_tripod_Multi M-249, тренога MountedWeapons_M2_tripod_Multi M2 калибра .50, тренога MountedWeapons_MK19_tripod_Multi MK-19, тренога M249_SandBags_Multi M-249, мешки с песком M249_SandBags_Multi_APR M-249, мешки с песком, СНС M249_SandBags_Multi_UFLL M-249, мешки с песком, ОФОТ M2_SandBags_Multi M2 калибра .50, мешки с песком M2_SandBags_Multi_APR M2 Мешки с песком СНС M2_SandBags_Multi_UFLL M2 Мешки с песком ОФОТ MK19_SandBags_Multi MK-19, мешки с песком MK19_SandBags_Multi_APR MK-19, мешки с песком, СНС MK19_SandBags_Multi_UFLL MK-19, мешки с песком, ОФОТ Bunker_M249_Neutral M-249, бункер Bunker_M249_APR M-249, бункер, СНС Bunker_M249_UFLL M-249, бункер, ОФОТ Bunker_M2_Neutral M2 калибра .50, бункер Bunker_M2_APR Бункер M2 СНС Bunker_M2_UFLL Бункер M2 ОФОТ Bunker_MK19_Neutral MK-19, бункер Bunker_MK19_APR MK-19, бункер, СНС Bunker_MK19_UFLL MK-19, бункер, ОФОТ LadderDogon14steps_Multi Догон, приставная лестница 01 LadderDogon22steps_Multi Догон, приставная лестница 02 LadderDogon29steps_Multi Догон, приставная лестница 03 Concrete Бетонная лестница Native_S Старая лестница 01 Native_L Старая лестница 02 Stone_01 Каменная лестница 01 Stone_02 Каменная лестница 02 Stone_03 Каменная лестница 03 Stone_04 Каменная лестница 04 Wood_S Деревянная лестница 01 Wood_M Деревянная лестница 02 Wood_L Деревянная лестница 03 Resort Деревянная лестница 04 Directory_Structures Постройки CellTower Вышка сотовой связи CommTower_01 Радиовышка 01 CommTower_02 Радиовышка 02 Conveyor Конвейер Crane Подъемный кран Fountain Фонтан GasReservoir Газовый резервуар GasTank Газовый баллон LightPost_01 Фонарный столб 01 LightPost_02 Фонарный столб 02 Outpost Аванпост PipelineCap Колпак трубы PipeShort01 Короткая труба 01 PipeShort02 Короткая труба 02 PipeLong01 Длинная труба 01 PipeLong02 Длинная труба 02 PipeDouble01 Двойная труба 01 PipeDouble02 Двойная труба 02 PipeSupport Опора трубы Platform Платформа 01 Wood_Plank Доска RadioTower Радиовышка Sign02 Знак о1 Sign03 Знак 02 Sign04 Знак 03 WaterPumpPipe01 Труба водяного насоса 01 WaterPumpPipe02 Труба водяного насоса 02 WaterPumpPipe03 Труба водяного насоса 03 WaterPumpPipe04 Труба водяного насоса 04 WaterPumpPipe05 Труба водяного насоса 05 WaterPump Водяной насос WatchTowerLeipzig_Multi Сторожевая башня 01 WatchTower_02 Сторожевая башня 03 WaterTower Водонапорная башня WindMill Водяная мельница Directory_OtherCover Прочее Alambic Перегонный куб 01 Alambic02 Перегонный куб 02 VentilationDuck Воздуховод Barrier_01 Заграждение 01 Barrier_02 Заграждение 02 Post Столб Arrow_Neutral Стрела Arrow_APR Стрела СНС Arrow_UFLL Стрела ОФОТ Helper_Neutral_Ammo Знак Боеприпасы Helper_Neutral_CTF Знак CTF Helper_Neutral_VIP Знак VIP Helper_Neutral_Bunker Знак Бункер Helper_Neutral_GuardPost Знак Сторожевой пост Helper_Neutral_MotorPool Знак Гараж Helper_APR_Ammo Знак СНС Боеприпасы Helper_APR_CTF Знак СНС CTF Helper_APR_VIP Знак СНС VIP Helper_APR_Bunker Знак СНС Бункер Helper_APR_GuardPost Знак СНС Сторожевой пост Helper_APR_MotorPool Знак СНС Гараж Helper_UFLL_Ammo Знак ОФОТ Боеприпасы Helper_UFLL_CTF Знак ОФОТ CTF Helper_UFLL_VIP Знак ОФОТ VIP Helper_UFLL_Bunker Знак ОФОТ Бункер Helper_UFLL_GuardPost Знак ОФОТ Сторожевой пост Helper_UFLL_MotorPool Знак ОФОТ Гараж CapturePoint_MultiB Контрольная точка B CapturePoint_MultiC Контрольная точка C VIP kit 1 A Установка точки контроля 01A VIP kit 1 B Установка точки контроля 01B VIP kit 1 C Установка точки контроля 01C VIP kit 2 A Установка точки контроля 02A VIP kit 2 B Установка точки контроля 02B VIP kit 2 C Установка точки контроля 02C VIP kit 3 A Установка точки контроля 03A VIP kit 3 B Установка точки контроля 03B VIP kit 3 C Установка точки контроля 03C Buggy_Multi_Neutral Багги Datsun_Multi_Neutral Автомобиль JeepLiberty_Multi_Neutral Jeep Liberty™ JeepWrangler_Multi_Neutral Jeep Wrangler™ Rover_Multi_M249_Mounted_Neutral Боевой грузовик, M-249 Rover_Multi_M2_Mounted_Neutral M2 калибра .50, боевой грузовик Rover_Multi_MK19_Mounted_Neutral MK-19, боевой грузовик FishingBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted_APR Рыбацкая лодка, M-249, СНС FishingBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted_UFLL Рыбацкая лодка, M-249, ОФОТ FishingBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted_APR Рыбацкая лодка M2 СНС FishingBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted_UFLL Рыбацкая лодка M2 ОФОТ FishingBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted_APR MK-19, рыбацкая лодка, СНС FishingBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted_UFLL MK-19, рыбацкая лодка, ОФОТ SwampBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted_Neutral Болотная лодка, M-249 SwampBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted_Neutral M2 калибра .50, болотная лодка SwampBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted_Neutral MK-19, болотная лодка Paraglider_Multi_Neutral Параплан ChariotBox02_BK_Multi Повозка 01 ChariotBox03_BK_Multi Повозка 02 Cart_Multi Повозка 03 ChariotPlanks01_BK_Multi Повозка 04 Flatbed_S Платформа S Flatbed_L Платформа L Dogon_Round_M_02 Догон M 02 Punulu_L_O Пунулу L Garage_01 Гараж 01 Urban_Garage Гараж 02 Building_Dest_01 Городское S 08 TrashCorner01_Multi Мусор 04 TrashCorner02_Multi Мусор 05 TrashPileGroup01_Multi Мусор 06 TrashPileGroup02_Multi Мусор 07 NativeGTower_Multi Сторожевая башня 02 Directory_Occlusion Заграждение 30x30x30 30x30x30 30x1x20 30x1x20 30x1x10 30x1x10 30x1x5 30x1x5 10x10x10 10x10x10 10x1x5 10x1x5 10x1x3 10x1x3 5x5x5 5x5x5 5x1x3 5x1x3 3x3x3 3x3x3 Directory_Multiplayer Сетевая игра Directory_Faction Знаки APR_Graffiti Граффити СНС APR_Poster01 Плакат СНС 01 APR_Poster02 Плакат СНС 02 APR_Poster03 Плакат СНС 03 APR_Poster04 Плакат СНС 04 APR_Poster05 Плакат СНС 05 APR_Poster06 Плакат СНС 06 APR_Poster07 Плакат СНС 07 APR_Poster08 Плакат СНС 08 ClanPannel_01 Знак СНС BIGLogoPanel01 Большой знак СНС UFLL_Graffiti Граффити ОФОТ UFLL_Poster01 Плакат ОФОТ 01 UFLL_Poster02 Плакат ОФОТ 02 UFLL_Poster03 Плакат ОФОТ 03 UFLL_Poster04 Плакат ОФОТ 04 UFLL_Poster05 Плакат ОФОТ 05 UFLL_Poster06 Плакат ОФОТ 06 UFLL_Poster07 Плакат ОФОТ 07 UFLL_Poster08 Плакат ОФОТ 08 ClanPannel_02 Знак ОФОТ BIGLogoPanel02 Большой знак ОФОТ SpawnPoint Точка возрождения SpawnPointBlue Точка возрождения ОФОТ SpawnPointRed Точка возрождения СНС SpawnPointSpectator Камера наблюдения APRBase Маркер базы СНС UFLLBase Маркер базы ОФОТ FlagStationBlue Станции для алмазов ОФОТ FlagStationRed Станции для алмазов СНС CapturePoint_Multi Контрольная точка A Directory_Vehicles Транспорт Directory_Drivable На ходу Buggy_Multi_APR Багги СНС Buggy_Multi_UFLL Багги ОФОТ Datsun_Multi_APR Автомобиль СНС Datsun_Multi_UFLL Автомобиль ОФОТ JeepLiberty_Multi_APR Jeep Liberty™, только для СНС JeepWrangler_Multi_UFLL Jeep Wrangler™, для ОФОТ Rover_Multi_M249_Mounted_APR Боевой грузовик, M-249, СНС Rover_Multi_M249_Mounted_UFLL Боевой грузовик, M-249, ОФОТ Rover_Multi_M2_Mounted_APR Боевой грузовик M2 СНС Rover_Multi_M2_Mounted_UFLL Боевой грузовик M2 ОФОТ Rover_Multi_MK19_Mounted_APR MK-19, боевой грузовик, СНС Rover_Multi_MK19_Mounted_UFLL MK-19, боевой грузовик, ОФОТ FishingBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted Рыбацкая лодка, M-249 FishingBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted M2 калибра .50, рыбацкая лодка FishingBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted MK-19, рыбацкая лодка, SwampBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted_APR Болотная лодка, M-249, СНС SwampBoat_Multi_M249_Mounted_UFLL Болотная лодка, M-249, ОФОТ SwampBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted_APR Болотная лодка M2 СНС SwampBoat_Multi_M2_Mounted_UFLL Болотная лодка M2 ОФОТ SwampBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted_APR MK-19, болотная лодка, СНС SwampBoat_Multi_MK19_Mounted_UFLL MK-19, болотная лодка, ОФОТ Paraglider_Multi_APR Параплан СНС Paraglider_Multi_UFLL Параплан ОФОТ Directory_NonDrivable Не на ходу и обломки Bus Обломки автобуса Barge Баржа Car_Wreked Обломки автомобиля Car_Burned Сожженный автомобиль Cessna01 Самолет 01 Cessna02 Самолет 02 Cessna03 Самолет 03 CessnaCrashed01 Разбившийся самолет 01 CessnaCrashed02 Разбившийся самолет 02 CessnaCrashed03 Разбившийся самолет 03 HelicopterParts Разбившийся вертолет Pirogue Пирога Pirogue_L Пирога L Plane01 Биплан 01 Plane02 Биплан 02 Plane03 Биплан 03 PlaneCrashed01 Разбившийся биплан 01 PlaneCrashed02 Разбившийся биплан 02 PlaneCrashed03 Разбившийся биплан 03 Trailer Прицеп Truck_Wreked Обломки грузовика Truck_Burned Сожженный грузовик Directory_Trains Пути и поезда FuelTank Цистерна с топливом Locomotive Локомотив Passenger_S Пассажирский S Passenger_L Пассажирский L 01 Passenger_L_02 Пассажирский L 02 Wagon_01 Вагон 01 Wagon_02 Вагон 02 Wagon_03 Вагон 03 Wagon_04 Вагон 04 Wagon_05 Вагон 05 Wagon_06 Вагон 06 Wagon_Wrecked_01 Обломки вагона 01 Wagon_Wrecked_02 Обломки вагона 02 TrainRuble Гравий Tracks_01 Пути 01 Tracks_02 Пути 02 Tracks_03 Пути 03 Tracks_04 Пути 04 Tracks_05 Пути 05 Tracks_06 Пути 06 Tracks_07 Пути 07 TrackStopper Отбойник 01 TrackBridge Мост 01 TrackSwitch Стрелка 01 TrackPile04_Multi Гора рельсов 01 TrackPile03_Multi Гора рельсов 02 Directory_Buildings Здания Directory_Colonial Колониальное Colonial_S01 Колониальное S 01 Colonial_S01B Колониальное S 01 B Colonial_S02 Колониальное S 02 Colonial_S02B Колониальное S 02 B Colonial_S03 Колониальное S 03 Colonial_S03B Колониальное S 03 B Colonial_S04 Колониальное S 04 Colonial_S04B Колониальное S 04 B Colonial_S05 Колониальное S 05 Colonial_S05B Колониальное S 05 B Colonial_L_01 Колониальное L 01 Colonial_L_01B Колониальное L 01 B Colonial_L_02 Колониальное L 02 Colonial_L_02B Колониальное L 02 B Colonial_L_03 Колониальное L 03 Colonial_L_03B Колониальное L 03 B Colonial_L_04 Колониальное L 04 Colonial_L_04B Колониальное L 04 B Colonial_L_05 Колониальное L 05 Colonial_L_06 Колониальное L 06 Colonial_L_06B Колониальное L 06 B Colonial_L_07 Колониальное L 07 Colonial_Church Колониальная церковь Colonial_Church02 Колониальная церковь B GasStation_01 Колониальная заправка 01 GasStation_02 Колониальная заправка 02 Colonial_HQ01 Колониальный штаб 01 Colonial_HQ02 Колониальный штаб 02 SchoolRoof Крыша школы TrainStation_S Колониальный вокзал S TrainStation_M Колониальный вокзал M ColonialGarage_01 Колониальный гараж M 01 ColonialGarage02 Колониальный гараж M 02 Directory_Dogon Догон Dogon_S_01 Догон S 01 Dogon_S_02 Догон S 02 Dogon_S_03 Догон S 03 Dogon_S_04 Догон S 04 Dogon_M_01 Догон M 01 Dogon_M_03 Догон M 03 Dogon_L_01 Догон L 01 Dogon_L_02 Догон L 02 Dogon_L_03 Догон L 03 Granary_01 Амбар 01 Granary_02 Амбар 02 Granary_03 Амбар 03 Granary_04 Амбар 04 Granary_07 Амбар 05 DogonShelter_01 Убежище 01 DogonShelter_02 Убежище 02 DogonShelter_03 Убежище 03 DogonShelter_04 Убежище 04 DogonShelter_05 Убежище 05 Toguna Тогуна Punulu_S_02 Пунулу S DogonRuins01 Догон, развалины 01 DogonRuins02 Догон, развалины 02 DogonRuins04 Догон, развалины 03 DogonRuins05 Догон, развалины 04 DogonRuins06 Догон, развалины 05 DogonRuins07 Догон, развалины 06 DogonRuins08 Догон, развалины 07 DogonRuins09 Догон, развалины 08 DogonRuins10 Догон, развалины 09 TolloyWallDestroy_Multi Догон, развалины 10 Ruins01 Развалины 01 Ruins02 Развалины 02 Ruins04 Развалины 03 Ruins05 Развалины 04 Ruins06 Развалины 05 Ruins07 Развалины 06 Ruins08 Развалины 07 Ruins09 Развалины 08 DogonWallDestroy_Multi Развалины 09 DogonWell Колодец Directory_Fishing Рыбная ловля Fishing_Gazebo_A Беседка 01 Fishing_Gazebo_B Беседка 02 Fishing_Small_01 Рыбная ловля S 01 Fishing_Small_01_Dest Рыбная ловля S 02 Fishing_Medium_01 Рыбная ловля M 01 Fishing_Medium_01_Dest Рыбная ловля M 02 Fishing_Medium_02 Рыбная ловля M 03 Hut_Round_02 Круглая хижина 02 Hut_Round_03 Круглая хижина 03 Hut_Round_04 Круглая хижина 04 Hut_Round_05 Круглая хижина 05 Hut_M_01 Квадратная хижина 01 Hut_M_04 Квадратная хижина 02 Hut_M_05 Квадратная хижина 03 Hut_M_06 Квадратная хижина 04 Hut_M_07 Квадратная хижина 05 Hut_M_08 Квадратная хижина 06 Shelter Убежище Directory_Industrial Индустриальное GreenHouse_01 Оранжерея 01 GreenHouse_02 Оранжерея 02 GreenHouse_03 Оранжерея 03 GreenHouse_04 Оранжерея 04 Hangar_S Ангар S 01 Hangar_S02 Ангар S 02 Hangar_S03 Ангар S 03 Hangar_M_01 Ангар M 01 Hangar_M_02 Ангар M 02 Hangar_M_03 Ангар M 03 HangarL_01 Ангар L 01 HangarL_02 Ангар L 02 HangarL_03 Ангар L 03 HangarL_04 Ангар L 04 HangarL_05 Ангар L 05 HangarL_06 Ангар L 06 SlaughterHouse_01 Бойня 01 SlaughterHouse_02 Бойня 02 WareHouse_01 Склад 01 WareHouse_02 Склад 02 WareHouse_03 Склад 03 Directory_Urban Городское Kiosk_W1_Small_Multi Ларек S 01 Kiosk_W2_Small_Multi Ларек S 02 Kiosk_W2_Medium_B_Multi Ларек L 01 Kiosk_W1_Medium_Multi Ларек L 02 Kiosk_W1_Medium_C_Multi Ларек L 03 Kiosk_W2_Large_BK_Multi Ларек L 04 Kiosk_Large02 Ларек L 05 Kiosk_Large03 Ларек L 06 Urban_S_01 Городское S 01 Urban_S_02 Городское S 02 Urban_S_03 Городское S 03 Urban_S_04 Городское S 04 Urban_S_05 Городское S 05 Urban_S_06 Городское S 06 Urban_S_07 Городское S 07 Urban_Triplex Городское S 09 Urban_M_01 Городское M 01 Urban_M_02 Городское M 02 Urban_M_03 Городское M 03 Urban_M_04 Городское M 04 Urban_M_05 Городское M 05 Urban_M_06 Городское M 06 Urban_M_07 Городское M 07 Urban_M_08 Городское M 08 Urban_M_09 Городское M 09 Urban_M_10 Городское M 10 Urban_2Floor_01 Городское 2 История 01 Urban_2Floor_02 Городское 2 История 02 Urban_L_01 Городское L 01 Urban_L_02 Городское L 02 UrbanChurch Городская церковь UrbanChurch02 Городская церковь 02 Ruins Городские развалины Urban_Hotel Городской отель Directory_Shanty Лачуги ShantySm01Dest_01_Multi Лачуга S 01 ShantySm01Dest_02_Multi Лачуга S 02 Shanty_Medium_1 Лачуга M 01 Shanty_Medium_2 Лачуга M 02 Shanty_Medium_3 Лачуга M 03 Shanty_Medium_4 Лачуга M 04 Shanty_Medium_5 Лачуга M 05 Shanty_Medium_6 Лачуга M 06 Shanty_Medium_1A Лачуга M 07 Shanty_Medium_2A Лачуга M 08 Shanty_Medium_3A Лачуга M 09 Shanty_Medium_4A Лачуга M 10 Shanty_Medium_5A Лачуга M 11 Shanty_Medium_6A Лачуга M 12 Shanty_Large Лачуга L 01 ShantyShelterW2_Multi Убежище 01 ShantyShelter01_Multi Убежище 02 IndustrialShelter01_Multi Убежище 03 Shanty_HQ_2 Дом на ранчо Shanty_HQ_202 Дом на ранчо B Directory_Utilities Коммунальное Directory_Bridges Мосты Scaffold Леса BurnableSuspensionBridge_PREFAB_Multi Пешеходный мост S Foot_L Пешеходный мост L Metal_End Металлический, конец Metal_Middle Металлический, середина Metal_Middle_Dest Металлическая средняя часть Train_End Железнодорожный, конец Train_Middle Железнодорожный, середина WoodBridge_P01_PREFAB_Multi Деревянный мост WoodBridge_P02_PREFAB_Multi Деревянная часть моста WoodBridge_Base Основа деревянного моста Vehicle_Middle Транспортный, середина Vehicle_Middle_Broken Сломанный трансп., середина Vehicle_End Транспортный, конец Metal_Bridge_Base01 Основа металлического моста 1 Metal_Bridge_Base02 Основа металлического моста 2 Bridge_Support Опора моста Directory_Crates Ящики и контейнеры MetalRarrel3_Multi Металлическая бочка 01 MetalRarrel02_Multi Металлическая бочка 02 MetalRarrel01_Multi Металлическая бочка 03 PlasticBarrel_01_Multi Пластиковая бочка 01 Barrels01 Бочки 01 Barrels02 Бочки 02 Barrels03 Бочки 03 Container_L_01 Контейнер L 01 Container_L_02 Контейнер L 02 Container_L_03 Контейнер L 03 WoodCrateSquare_Multi Ящик 01 WoodCrateRectangular_Multi Ящик 02 CrateIndustrial02_Multi Ящик 03 Crates01 Ящики 01 Crates02 Ящики 02 Crates03 Ящики 03 Crates04 Ящики 04 Pallet_Multi Тюфяк PalletStack01_Multi Стопка тюфяков Directory_Detail Мелкие предметы Antenna Антенна Block01 Блок 01 Block02 Блок 02 CardboxSmallFull01_BK_Multi Коробка 01 CardboxMediumFull01_BK_Multi Коробка 02 CardboxBigFull01_BK_Multi Коробка 03 CerealBags01 Мешки с зерном 01 CerealBags02 Мешки с зерном 02 CerealBags03 Мешки с зерном 03 ColonialBaseTree01 Дерево 01 ColonialBaseTree02 Дерево 02 Computer Компьютер Fertiliser01 Удобрение 01 Fertiliser02 Удобрение 02 FoodPile01 Груда еды 01 FoodPile02 Груда еды 02 FoodPile03 Груда еды 03 GoldBars Золотые слитки GrainBaskets01 Корзины с зерном 01 GrainBaskets02 Корзины с зерном 02 MeatPile Груда мяса Potatoes Картофель PotteryBowl01_Multi Горшки 01 PotteryBowl02_Multi Горшки 02 PotteryRound_Compound_Multi Горшки 03 PotteryRound02_Multi Горшки 04 PotteryOval01_Multi Горшки 05 PotteryOval02_Multi Горшки 06 Rice Рис SideWalk_01 Дорожка 01 SideWalk_02 Дорожка 02 SideWalk_04 Дорожка 03 SideWalk_05 Дорожка 04 SoccerNet Сетка футбольных ворот PlantSpurs02_BK Побеги 01 PlantSpurs03_BK Побеги 02 PlantSpurs01_BK Побеги 03 TelephonePostA01 Телефонный столб A 01 TelephonePostA02 Телефонный столб A 02 TelephonePostA03 Телефонный столб A 03 TelephonePostA04 Телефонный столб A 04 TelephonePostA05 Телефонный столб A 05 TelephonePostB01 Телефонный столб B 01 TelephonePostB03 Телефонный столб B 02 TelephonePostB02 Телефонный столб B 03 Transformer Трансформатор Tire01_Multi Покрышка L Tire02_Multi Покрышка S TirePile01 Груда покрышек 01 TirePile02 Груда покрышек 02 TirePile03 Груда покрышек 03 Trash01 Мусор 01 Trash02 Мусор 02 Trash03 Мусор 03 Trash08 Мусор 08 Trash09 Мусор 09 Tombstone01 Надгробье 01 Tombstone02 Надгробье 02 Tombstone03 Надгробье 03 WoodCross01 Деревянный крест 01 WoodCross02 Деревянный крест 02 WoodPile01 Груда дров 01 WoodPile02 Груда дров 02 CountryStreetSignYield Уступи дорогу CountryStreetSignNoEntry Проезд запрещен CountryStreetSignLimit50 Максимальная скорость 50 CountryStreetSignLimit100 Максимальная скорость 100 CountryStreetSignNoParking Стоянка запрещена CountryStreetSignRailRoad Железная дорога CountryStreetSignSinuousRoad Извилистая дорога CountryStreetSignStop Стоп Directory_Doors Двери и окна urbanchurch_01_windowsclose_BK00_Multi Церковные ставни 01 urbanchurch_01_windowsclose_BK01_Multi Церковные ставни 02 UrbanLarge01_CS_Door_Multi Колониальная дверь Colonial_Small_Window_BK_Multi Колониальные окна S 01 UrbanLarge01_CS_WindowSmall_Multi Колониальные окна S 02 Colonial_Large_Window_BK_Multi Колониальные двери L 01 UrbanLarge01_CS_WindowLarge_Multi Колониальные двери L 02 ShantyMd01DestDoor_01_Multi Дверь лачуги ShantyMd01DestWindow_01_Multi Окно лачуги Directory_Fences Изгороди Animal_A_01 Загон A 01 Animal_A_02 Загон A 02 Animal_A_03 Загон A 03 Animal_A_04 Загон A 04 AnimalsEnclosureJungle03_Multi Загон A 05 Animal_B_01 Загон B 01 Animal_B_02 Загон B 02 Animal_B_03 Загон B 03 Animal_B_04 Загон B 04 Animal_B_05 Загон B 05 AnimalsEnclosure04_Multi Загон B 06 BarbedWire_01 Колючая проволока 01 BarbedWire_02 Колючая проволока 02 BarbedWire_03 Колючая проволока 03 BarbedWire_04 Колючая проволока 04 Colonial_02 Колониальная 01 Colonial_03 Колониальная 02 Colonial_04 Колониальная 03 Colonial_05 Колониальная 04 Colonial Колониальная 05 Colonial_06 Колониальная 06 Colonial_Dest Колониальная 07 Colonial_Corner Колониальная, угол WallBarrier01_BK_Multi Бетонная 01 Dust01 Пыль 01 Dust02 Пыль 02 Dust03 Пыль 03 Eroded_Low_01 Размытая, низкая 01 Eroded_Low_02 Размытая, низкая 02 Eroded_Low_03 Размытая, низкая 03 Eroded_Low_04 Размытая, низкая 04 Eroded_Low_05 Размытая, низкая 05 Eroded_01 Размытая 01 Eroded_02 Размытая 02 Eroded_03 Размытая 03 Eroded_04 Размытая 04 Eroded_05 Размытая 05 WallEroded07_BK_Multi Размытая короткая WallEroded10_BK_Multi Размытая низкая Farm_01 Ферма 01 Farm_02 Ферма 02 Farm_03 Ферма 03 Farm_04 Ферма 04 Farm_05 Ферма 05 Hut_01 Хижина 01 Hut_02 Хижина 02 Hut_03 Хижина 03 Hut_04 Хижина 04 Hut_05 Хижина 05 Industrial_Entrance_01 Индустриальное, вход 01 Industrial_Entrance_02 Индустриальное, вход 02 Industrial_01 Индустриальное 01 Industrial_02 Индустриальное 02 Industrial_03 Индустриальное 03 Industrial_04 Индустриальное 04 Industrial_Corner Индустриальное, угол Planks_01 Доски 01 Planks_02 Доски 02 Planks_03 Доски 03 Planks_04 Доски 04 FenceBreakableLow01_Multi Доски 05 FenceBreakableHigh01_Multi Доски 06 Ranch_Entrance Ранчо, вход Ranch_01 Ранчо 01 Ranch_02 Ранчо 02 Ranch_03 Ранчо 03 Ranch_04 Ранчо 04 Security_06 Охрана 01 Security_07 Охрана 02 Security_04 Охрана 03 Security_05 Охрана 04 Security_02 Охрана 05 Security_01 Охрана 06 Security_03 Охрана 07 Security_Corner_02 Охрана, угол 01 Security_Corner_01 Охрана, угол 02 SecurityPost Пост охраны Shanty_Low_01 Лачуга 01 Shanty_Low_02 Лачуга 02 Shanty_01 Лачуга 03 Shanty_02 Лачуга 04 Shanty_Large_A Лачуга 05 Shanty_Large_B Лачуга 06 SpikedFence Колючая изгородь 01 RiverFence Колючая изгородь 02 FenceStraw02Lo_04_BK_Multi Соломенная, низкая 01 FenceStraw02Lo_03_BK_Multi Соломенная, низкая 02 FenceStraw02Lo_02_BK_Multi Соломенная, низкая 03 FenceStraw02Lo_01_BK_Multi Соломенная, низкая 04 FenceStraw02Hi_04_BK_Multi Соломенная, высокая 01 FenceStraw02Hi_03_BK_Multi Соломенная, высокая 02 FenceStraw02Hi_02_BK_Multi Соломенная, высокая 03 FenceStraw02Hi_01_BK_Multi Соломенная, высокая 04 FenceWoodWire05_BK_Multi Проволочная изгородь 01 FenceWoodWire04_BK_Multi Проволочная изгородь 02 FenceWoodWire02_BK_Multi Проволочная изгородь 03 FenceWoodWire01_BK_Multi Проволочная изгородь 04 Wood_Low Деревянная 01 Wood Деревянная 02 Directory_Furniture Мебель Bar Бар BarShelves Полки бара BedCamp Лагерь BedDogon01 Догон, кровать 01 BedDogon02 Догон, кровать 02 BedDogon03 Догон, кровать 03 BedMattress01_Multi Кровать BedFrame_01 Рама 01 BedFrame_02 Рама 02 ChairTwoSeats01_BK Скамья 01 BenchColonial01_BK Скамья 02 ChairsTouristResort01_BK Колониальная скамья DogonBench03 Догон, скамья 01 DogonBench02 Догон, скамья 02 DogonBench01 Догон, скамья 03 BedBunk_BK Двухъярусная кровать BookShelf_01 Книжная полка 01 BookShelf_02 Книжная полка 02 BookShelf_03 Книжная полка 03 Cabinet_01 Шкаф 01 Cabinet_02 Шкаф 02 Cabinet Шкаф 03 TableLow01_BK Кофейный столик ChairPlastic04_Multi Кресло 01 ChairPlastic05_Multi Кресло 02 ChairTable01_Multi Кресло 03 ChairWood01_Multi Кресло 04 ChairWood01_BK Кресло 05 ChurchShrine Алтарь Desk Рабочий стол 01 Desk_Multi Рабочий стол 02 parasol_01_Multi Тент TableDiningRoom_BK Закусочный столик Rack Полки 01 Bench_Multi Полки 02 Shelves01 Полки 03 Shelves02 Полки 04 Sofa_01 Софа 01 ChairBar01_Multi Софа 02 StoolWoodSmall01_BK Софа 03 Table03_BK Стол 01 TableRound_Multi Стол 02 RackTable04_BK_Multi Стол 03 RackTable01_BK_Multi Стол 04 RackTable02_BK_Multi Стол 05 UrbanTableSquare01_BK_Multi Стол 06 GreenHouseTable_01 Оранжерейный стол 01 GreenHouseTable_02 Оранжерейный стол 02 TableMarket01_Multi Рыночный стол 01 Table01_Multi Рыночный стол 02 Directory_Quays Причалы Quay_S_01 Причал 01 Quay_S_02 Причал 02 Quay_M Причал 03 Quay_L Причал 04 Directory_Stairs Лестницы и трапы LadderWood6steps_Multi Приставная лестница 01 LadderWood10steps_Multi Приставная лестница 02 LadderWood12steps_Multi Приставная лестница 03 LadderWood14steps_Multi Приставная лестница 04 LadderWood22steps_Multi Приставная лестница 05 LadderWood29steps_Multi Приставная лестница 06 Mask01_BK_Hinge_Multi Маска MeatCarcassHook_Multi Останки PictureFrame01_BK_Multi Рама для картины 01 PictureFrame02_BK_Multi Рама для картины 02 SorghumBasket03_BK_Multi Корзина сорго ZuluShield01_BK_Multi Щит зулу Compresor Компрессор FuelDepotPlatForm_01 Платформа 02 Barrierlarge01_Multi Платформа 03 BrickCoverW1_BK Кирпичное укрытие 01 BrickCoverW2_BK Кирпичное укрытие 02 Root Корень Birds Птицы Shanty_Large_02 Хижина L 02 Shanty_Platform Основание хижины Military_MetalBox_Small Военный цинк 01 Military_MetalBox_Big Военный цинк 02 Military_WoodenBox01 Военный деревянный ящик OldWoodenCrate_01 Старый деревянный ящик BBQ01_Multi Барбекю BeerBoxClosed_BK_Multi Ящик для пива 01 BeerBox_BK_Multi Ящик для пива 02 ConcreteBlock01 Бетонная плита 01 ConcreteBlock02 Бетонная плита 02 EthiopianBasket01_BK_Multi Эфиопская корзина 01 EthiopianBasket02_BK_Multi Эфиопская корзина 02 GarageSm Колониальный гараж S FishingDock_07 Причальный мостик 04 Prison_Cell_19A Вход HutMdStorage02 Хранилище HangarSMFloor_01 Ангар S Этаж HangarMedFloor_01 Ангар M Этаж HangarMedWalkway_01 Ангар M Проход HangarLgFloor01 Ангар L Этаж 01 HangarLgFloor02 Ангар L Этаж 02 HangarLgWalkway_01 Ангар L Проход 01 HangarLgWalkway_02 Ангар L Проход 02 WarehouseLg01Walkway_01 Склад, проход 01 WarehouseLg01Walkway_02_multi Склад, проход 02 Pestle_01 Пест Pole Столб Windsock01 Ветроуказатель BranchSmall01 Ветвь дерева 01 BranchBig01 Ветвь дерева 02 2_Log_A Бревно 01 2_Log_B Бревно 02 Awnings_Support1 Подпорка HutMd01Floor_02 Ржавый круг HutMd02Floor_02 Ржавый квадрат HutMd01WallsComplete_01 Круглая хижина HutMd02WallsComplete_01 Квадратная хижина BigConcreteBlockTiles_L1_A_Multi Бетонная плита 01 BigConcreteBlockTiles_L1_B_Multi Бетонная плита 02 BigConcreteBlockTiles_L1_C_Multi Бетонная плита 03 BigConcreteBlockTiles_L1_D_Multi Бетонная плита 04 W2C4_BreakPce_07 Железная балка 01 W2C4_BreakPce_08 Железная балка 02 Ranch_WindMillWheel Колесо ветряной мельницы TER_JungleRock60_ Джунгли XL 01 TER_JungleRock68_ Джунгли XL 02 TER_JungleRock_51 Джунгли XL 03 TER_JungleRock_54 Джунгли XXL 01 TER_JungleRock_53 Джунгли XXL 02 TER_SavanahRock60_ Саванна S 01 TER_SavanahRock12_ Саванна S 02 TER_SavanahMediumRock02_ Саванна S 03 TER_SavanahMediumRock01_ Саванна S 04 TER_SavanahRockSharp03_ Саванна M 01 TER_SavanahRock09_ Саванна M 02 TER_SavanahRock10_ Саванна M 03 TER_SavanahRock07_ Саванна M 04 TER_SavanahRock22_ Саванна L 01 TER_SavanahRock03_ Саванна L 02 TER_SavanahRock_52 Саванна L 03 TER_SavanahRock33_ Саванна L 04 TER_SavanahRock05_ Саванна L 05 TER_SavanahRock26_ Саванна XL 01 TER_SavanahRock_51 Саванна XL 02 TER_SavanahRock28_ Саванна XL 03 TER_SavanahRock32_ Саванна XL 04 TER_SavanahRock27_ Саванна XL 05 TER_SavanahRock40_ Саванна XL 06 SavannahRockCliff_01 Саванна, утес 01 SavannahRockCliff_02 Саванна, утес 02 SavannahRockCliff_03 Саванна, утес 03 SavannahRockCliff_04 Саванна, утес 04 SavannahRockCliff_05 Саванна, утес 05 SavannahRockCliff_06 Саванна, утес 06 TER_WoodLandMediumRocks04_ Лес S 01 TER_WoodLandMediumRocks03_ Лес S 02 TER_WoodLandMediumRocks01_ Лес S 03 TER_WoodLandRocks02_ Лес M 01 TER_WoodLandRocks16_ Лес M 02 TER_WoodLandRocks20_ Лес M 03 TER_WoodLandRocks34_ Лес M 04 TER_WoodLandSharpRocks02 Лес L 01 TER_WoodLandRocks01_ Лес L 02 TER_WoodLandRocks24_ Лес L 03 TER_WoodLandRocks90_ Лес XL 01 TER_WoodLandRocks_51 Лес XL 02 BranchesSmallStack01 Груда веток 01 BranchesMediumStack01 Груда веток 02 BranchesBigStack01 Груда веток 03 Lighting Освещение Lighting_BargeLight Свет на барже Lighting_BarrelFire_BK Дульный огонь Lighting_MULTI_Campfire Лагерный костер Lighting_CampingLamp Туристический фонарь Lighting_BulbLightSocket Светильник под потолком Lighting_CampingLamp_Hanging Подвесной туристический фонарь Lighting_CeillingLight02 Подвесной флуоресцентный фонарь Lighting_GlossColonial Подвесной фонарь Lighting_MULTI_LanternTraditionnal Фонарь 01 Lighting_LanternTraditionnal Фонарь 02 Lighting_LanternExplotator Фонарь 03 Lighting_LightsStreetColonial01 Фонарный столб 01 Lighting_LightsStreetColonial03 Фонарный столб 02 Lighting_TripodSpotLight Фонарь на треноге Lighting_LightsStreetColonial02 Настенный светильник 01 Lighting_LampWall02 Настенный светильник 02 Lighting_LampWall03 Настенный красный светильник HODRockCliff_Real_01 Сердце джунглей, утес 01 HODRockCliff_Real_04 Сердце джунглей, утес 04 HODRockCliff_Real_02 Сердце джунглей, утес 02 HODRockCliff_Real_03 Сердце джунглей, утес 03 WoodlandRockCliff_02 Лесной утес 02 WoodlandRockCliff_01 Лесной утес 01 WoodlandRockCliff_03 Лесной утес 03 WoodlandRockCliff_04 Лесной утес 04 Paraglider_Multi_Intel Параплан Intel® section InGameEditor_Collections Directory_Desert Пустыня FCX_BushDesert03 Пустыня редкая FCX_BushDesert02 Пустыня средняя FCX_SemiDesert01 Пустыня густая FCX_Oasis02_MP Пустыння, оазис FCX_Rocks04 Пустыня, маленькие камни FCX_Rocks03 Пустыня, большие камни FCX_SavannahToDesert02_MP Саванна, переход Directory_Savannah Саванна FCX_DetailsSavannah01_MP Саванна редкая FCX_Savannah01 Саванна средняя FCX_Savanna01_MP Саванна густая FCX_BushSavannah02 Саванна, редкие кусты FCX_BushSavannah01 Саванна, густые кусты FCX_DenseCoverSavannah01 Саванна, густой покров 1 FCX_DenseCoverSavannah02 Саванна, густой покров 2 FCX_AridPlainsavannah01_MP Саванна, бесплодные пустоши FCX_SavannahGrassMP02 Саванна, редкая трава FCX_SavannahGrassMP01 Саванна, густая трава FCX_RiverBankSavannah01_MP Саванна, речной берег FCX_RocksSavannah02 Саванна, редкие камни FCX_RocksSavannah01_MP Саванна, средние камни FCX_RocksSavannah03 Саванна, много камней FCX_WoodlandSavannah01_MP Лес редкий FCX_WoodlandSavannah02 Лес средний FCX_RocksWoodland01_MP Лес, камни Directory_Jungle Джунгли FCX_DenseJungle03_MP Джунгли FCX_JungleDefoliant01 Джунгли FCX_DenseJungle01_MP Джунгли FCX_JungleHeart01_MP Джунгли FCX_DetailsJungle01_MP Джунгли FCX_DetailsJungle01 Джунгли FCX_DenseCoverJungle01 Джунгли FCX_GrassJungle_MP02 Джунгли, редкая трава FCX_GrassJungle_MP01 Джунгли, средняя трава FCX_GrassJungleC Джунгли, густая трава FCX_RiverBankJungle01_MP Джунгли, речной берег FCX_RiverbankGrass01 Джунгли, речной берег, трава FCX_RocksJungle01_MP Джунгли, камни Directory_Others Прочее FCX_FakeForest01 Фальшивый лес 1 FCX_FakeForest01_MP Фальшивый лес 2 FCX_FakeMountainJungle01_MP Горы, фальшивые джунгли Root Корень section InGameEditor_Splines Directory_Desert Пустыня FCX_RoadDesert01 Пустынная дорога FCX_OffRoadDesert01 Пустынное бездорожье FCX_PathDesert Пустынная тропа Directory_Savannah Саванна FCX_RoadSavannah01 Дорога в саванне FCX_OffRoadSavannah01 Саванна, бездорожье FCX_PathSavannah01 Саванна, тропа FCX_TrainSavannah01 Саванна, железная дорога Directory_Woodland Лес FCX_RoadWoodland01 Лесная дорога FCX_OffRoadWoodland01 Лесное бездорожье FCX_PathWoodland01 Лесная тропа FCX_TrainWoodland01 Лес, железная дорога Directory_Jungle Джунгли FCX_RoadJungle01 Джунгли, дорога FCX_OffRoadJungle01 Джунгли, бездорожье FCX_PathJungle01 Джунгли, тропа FCX_TrainJungle01 Джунгли, железная дорога Root Корень section InGameEditor_Textures Directory_Desert Пустыня Desert_Sand_Rippled Пустыня, волнистый песок Desert_Sand_Still Пустыня, песок Desert_Sand_Flat Пустыня, плоский песок Desert_Cracked_Earth Пустыня, растрескавшаяся земля Desert_Dried_Riverbed Пустыня, русло пересохшей реки Desert_Mountain_Rock Пустыня, горы, скалы Directory_Savannah Саванна Savannah_Undergrass Саванна, трава Savannah_Underbrush Саванна, подлесок Savannah_Riverbed_Sandy Саванна, песчаное русло Savannah_Riverbed_Rocky Саванна, каменистое русло Savannah_Mountain_Rock Саванна, горы, скалы Savannah_Urban_Ground Саванна, городская территория Savannah_Roadside Саванна, обочина Directory_Woodland Лес Woodland_Undergrass Лес, трава Woodland_Underbrush_Light Лес, редкий подлесок Woodland_Underbrush_Dense Лес, густой подлесок Woodland_Riverbed_Rocky Лес, каменистое русло Woodland_Mountain_Rock Лес, горы, скалы Woodland_Urban_Ground Лес, городская территория Woodland_Roadside Лес, обочина Directory_Jungle Джунгли Jungle_Underbrush_Light Джунгли, редкий подлесок Jungle_Underbrush_Dense Джунгли, густой подлесок Jungle_Urban_Ground Джунгли, городская территория Jungle_Riverbed_Muddy Джунгли, грязевое русло Jungle_Riverbed_Rocky Джунгли, каменистое русло Jungle_Mountain_Rock Джунгли, горы, скалы Jungle_Mountain_Underbrush Джунгли, горы, подлесок Jungle_Heart_Rock Джунгли, скала Jungle_Roadside Джунгли, обочина Root Корень section Diamonds DiamondPickedSwoosh Вы нашли NUM_REPLACE из 221 кейсов с алмазами. section Hardware HARDDRIVE_XENON Жесткий диск Xbox 360 MEMORY_CARD Карта памяти MEMORY_CARD_XENON Ячейка памяти Xbox 360 HARDDRIVE Жесткий диск section LoadScreens CuSyn_AA Уже через пять минут пребывания в стране ясно - на хорошее надеяться не стоит. ОФОТ и СНС готовятся к открытому столкновению. Моя задача проста - убить "Шакала", ублюдка, снабдившего оружием обе воюющие стороны. CuSyn_00 Я болен. Малярия. Шакалу как-то удалось отследить меня до отеля... Не знаю, почему он меня не убил... Возможно, думал, что я не протяну и дня... Я и не протянул почти... Итог: в городе мне оставаться нельзя. CuSyn_01 Тут полная анархия. Когда я убежал из Палы, мне предложил работу FIRST_LT, местный лейтенант FIRST_LT_FACTION. После того как я вытащил своего нового товарища из плена, я встретил журналиста по имени Рубен, который помог мне раздобыть лекарство от малярии у отца Малии из подполья. CuSyn_04 В итоге у меня из доверия вышли и SECOND_LT_FACTION_BOSS, и SECOND_LT_FACTION. Теперь работой меня снова обеспечивают FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS и FIRST_LT_FACTION. Это оказалось даже выгоднее по деньгам. FIRST_LT, как и следовало ожидать, не спешит проникнуться ко мне доверием. CuSyn_02 Учитывая, что в Пале я чуть не отправился на тот свет, возвращаться туда мне и в голову не пришло. FIRST_LT из FIRST_LT_FACTION представил меня своему начальнику, его зовут FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS. Главный обещал, что поделится со мной информацией о Шакале в обмен на кое-какую работу. CuSyn_07 WINNING_FACTION_BOSS умер от моей руки, и теперь делать в Лебоа-Сако мне больше нечего. LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 готов был забыть прошлые обиды после того, как ASSIGNED_A2SM06 и я провернули операцию, и LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD стал бояться с новой силой, а оружие Шакала вернулось на улицы Порт-Селао. CuSyn_10 Играть на чужих разногласиях довольно опасно. Я всегда знал, что одна или другая сторона обязательно пойдут на прорыв, если почувствуют в себе достаточно сил, но надеялся, что MISSION_BUDDY_A2SM08 и наши совместные дела уберегут меня от неприятностей. CuSyn_05 Я работал как на WINNING_FACTION_A1, так и на LOSING_FACTION_A1, и мне начало казаться, что WINNING_FACTION_A1 собирается захватить лидерство в Лебоа-Сако. WINNING_FACTION_BOSS не из тех, кому я могу доверять, но он обещал поделиться со мной информацией о Шакале... CuSyn_06 WINNING_FACTION_BOSS предал меня... но до конца начатое не довел. Шакал нашел меня в пустыне... и ушел, когда показался LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1. Этот был настолько в отчаянии, что попросил меня устроить, чтобы WINNING_FACTION_BOSS отправился на тот свет, пока LOSING_FACTION_A1 пытался собрать войска заново. Но я все равно бы это сделал. CuSyn_12 Игра на обе стороны в Бова-Секо оказалась такой же опасной, как и на севере. Разница в том, что когда был убит LOSING_FACTION_WARLORD, судьба воюющих сторон повисла в воздухе. А уж когда WINNING_FACTION_WARLORD с моей помощью отправился на тот свет (приказ отдал LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A2), ситуация тем более не изменилась... по крайней мере, некоторое время. CuSyn_03 Оказалось, что FIRST_LT враждует с лейтенантом из другой группировки. Его зовут SECOND_LT, он устроил мне встречу с большой шишкой SECOND_LT_FACTION по имени SECOND_LT_FACTION_BOSS. Надеюсь, что этот босс выдаст мне больше информации, чем FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS. CuSyn_13 После нескольких недель сражений друг с другом, группировки начали пожирать себя изнутри. Сперва FIRST_LT решил, что он вполне может заполнить вакуум, который, погибнув, образовал FIRST_LT_WARLORD. Затем по его стопам пошел SECOND_LT. В итоге мне выпало решать, кому брать бразды правления, а кому лежать в могиле. CuSyn_08 LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 взял меня под свое крыло после того, как я укрепил его позиции. Он представил меня лидеру LOSING_FACTION_A1 по имени LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD. Я решил, что если кто-то и может помочь мне найти Шакала, то только он. CuSyn_09 Не только LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 смог выбраться из Лебоа-Сако живым и невредимым. Похоже, WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 пошел на повышение, и теперь WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD считает его своей правой рукой - ведь WINNING_FACTION_BOSS моими стараниями умер. Я узнал это, поработав немного на благо WINNING_FACTION_A1. CuSyn_11 После случившегося на севере LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 предупреждает меня, что группировки могут объединиться, чтобы избавиться от всех “смутьянов”... MISSION_BUDDY_A2SM08 организует эвакуацию, а я пытаюсь раздобыть алмазы, для ее оплаты. Но Шакал подставил меня, теперь все думают, что LOSING_FACTION_WARLORD убит мной. ChSyn_01 Все кончилось тем, что обо мне заботится FIRST_LT. Он средней руки командир в своей группировке - FIRST_LT_FACTION. Он послал меня в гарнизон вражеской группировки, SECOND_LT_FACTION, и там я помог сбежать одному иностранцу по имени PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME. Позже мы встретились в баре У Майка, где журналист по имени Рубен дал мне наводку, где найти лекарство от малярии. ChSyn_02 Мое состояние стабилизировалось, и я решил, что FIRST_LT предлагает мне выгодную сделку. Ведь через его босса можно будет выйти на Шакала. Очевидно, что FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS рад заполучить преимущество, от которого может пострадать его враг, SECOND_LT_FACTION_BOSS. Похоже, никто из этих клоунов не желает рисковать, ввязываясь в открытую войну. ChSyn_06 Мне стоило быть умнее. Вместо этого мне просто повезло. Мне повезло, что меня приняли за труп. Повезло, что Шакал нашел меня в пустыне. Повезло, что LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 и LOSING_FACTION_A1 решили, будто в качестве убийцы я полезней, чем в качестве трупа. Но WINNING_FACTION_BOSS мертв - и это уже не дело везения... ChSyn_03 Я решил, что FIRST_LT_FACTION - не та карта, на которую стоит ставить все свои фишки. Я спустился по улице и провернул три дела подряд для SECOND_LT_FACTION. Это рискованно, но SECOND_LT_FACTION_BOSS готов был щедро заплатить мне за верность. Теперь у меня есть оружие. Посмотрим, удастся ли мне обменять его на нужную информацию. ChSyn_07 Когда я показался в Сефапейн, LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 решил, что я - его секретное оружие. Он послал меня и какого-то экспата по имени ASSIGNED_A2SM06 доставить груженую оружием лодку в зону прекращения огня... Это все для того, чтобы его начальник, LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD, заподозрил, что WINNING_FACTION_A1 что-то затевает в Бова-Секо. ChSyn_04 Я пытался раскачать лодку, пусть SECOND_LT_FACTION_BOSS знает, что у меня есть выбор. Я уговорил FIRST_LT_FACTION взять меня снова на работу. FIRST_LT_FACTION_BOSS был явно всем этим недоволен, но выбора я ему не оставил. Положение обострилось. ChSyn_09 Очень скоро я обнаружил, что LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD и LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 начинают меня динамить... Поэтому я сделал так, что меня принял WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD. Мы с ним пришли к пониманию и начали сеять кругом разрушение с подписью WINNING_FACTION_A1. ChSyn_12 Мне удалось вырваться из той тюрьмы. Спасибо, MISSION_BUDDY_A2SM09, я у тебя в долгу. Но заинтересовался мной тогда лишь LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A2, который отчаянно пытался сделать так, чтобы LOSING_FACTION_A2 не распался. Ему нужно было уравнять шансы с противником, а, значит, WINNING_FACTION_WARLORD должен был уйти. MiSyn_A2LM11base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - убить иорданского торговца оружием по имени Ябек. Он вел дела с баржи, стоящей в реке Нога, и продавал исключительно СНС. MiSyn_A2SM06 LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 дает мне первое задание по прибытии в Бова-Секо - встретиться с капитаном парома по имени ASSIGNED_A2SM06 и привезти лодку с грузом оружия Шакала в Порт-Селао под флагом WINNING_FACTION_A1. Все это нужно для того, чтобы LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD убедился - WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD и WINNING_FACTION_A1 недостойны доверия, и соблюдать перемирие на юге смысла нет. MiSyn_A1LM06subv MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM06 говорит, что королевский сын Эдуард желает распоряжаться семейными деньгами в Европе, и предлагает мне убить короля и забрать его печатку. MiSyn_A1LM05subv MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM05 говорит, где можно найти канистру с военным дефолиантом, и предлагает распылить его над фермой с самолета компании. MiSyn_A3SM11 Когда LOSING_FACTION_WARLORD был убит, LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A2 привел войска LOSING_FACTION_A2 в состояние полной боевой готовности и отступил к командному пункту в Сефапейн. Он понимал, что, если дойдет до открытой войны, WINNING_FACTION_A2 будет в лучшей позиции. Поэтому он решил изменить баланс сил и попросил меня сделать так, чтобы WINNING_FACTION_WARLORD умер. MiSyn_A2LM08subv MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM08 делится сведениями о системе аварийной защиты в насосной станции, которая автоматически отключает насосы, обнаружив разрыв. Если сперва я расправлюсь с этой системой, то взрыв бомбы в трубопроводе вызовет наводнение. MiSyn_A2LM10subv От MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM10 я узнал о водителе СНС, который занимался перевозом обработанного порошка на секретный склад. MiSyn_A2SM09 LOSING_FACTION_WARLORD, убит, и Шакал бросает меня на съедение волкам, простите за каламбур. Я очнулся в какой-то захудалой африканской тюрьме, а в соседней камере - MISSION_BUDDY_A2SM09. Главная задача - сбежать. MiSyn_A2LM12base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - ликвидировать Сета Унию, бывшего учителя, который теперь преподает СНС основы бомбостроения. MiSyn_A2LM12subv MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM12 рассказывает о побочном бизнесе Унии - изменении координат выброски грузов. В качестве ориентиров для своего сообщника-пилота он использовал вышки сотовой связи, и мы нашли способ использовать его систему в своих целях. MiSyn_A3SM15 Основываясь на разведданных Рубена, я отследил Шакала и обнаружил его в той же тюрьме в джунглях, из которой убежал сам. Он опустошил ее и использовал как перевалочный пункт для эвакуации всех оставшихся гражданских через границу. План у него был отъявленно сумасшедший, но не без светлых моментов. Шакал хотел, чтобы с моей помощью погибли WINNING_HCLEAN_APR и WINNING_HCLEAN_UFLL - тогда их люди не помешали бы ему. MiSyn_A2SM08 Мое последнее задание от WINNING_FACTION_A2 - доставить сообщение. WINNING_FACTION_WARLORD, предлагает что-то вроде мирного соглашения, LOSING_FACTION_WARLORD должен прочитать и дать ответ. Даже WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_A2 скорее скептически относится к этому перемирию, но MISSION_BUDDY_A2SM08 не сомневается - для нас это соглашение смерти подобно. Большинство наемников хотят покинуть страну, и меня попросили достать алмазы для оплаты эвакуации. MiSyn_A3SM13 После того, как командный состав FIRST_LT_FACTION сократился до одного человека, мне позвонил Рубен, и попросил встретиться с ним в Марине. Он был там, но не один. SECOND_LT тоже пришел. Он хотел, чтобы я повторно применил свой жесткий метод, на сей раз относительно его карьерного продвижения в SECOND_LT_FACTION. MiSyn_A3SM16 WINNING_HCLEAN_APR и WINNING_HCLEAN_UFLL погибли. Также погибли PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME и SECONDARY_BUDDY_NAME. Все - от моей руки. Единственный вопрос, тревоживший меня - смогу ли я выбраться из джунглей живым и жить с этим дальше? MiSyn_A3SM12 Когда страсти после кризиса улеглись, я нанес визит в штаб FIRST_LT_FACTION в Порт-Селао и был удивлен, узнав, что FIRST_LT жив, здоров, и сидит в кресле своего покойного босса. Бразды правления держал его бывший коллега, сам он чувствовал себя отстраненным от принятия решений, и потому решил, что следует устроить перемещение должностных лиц. MiSyn_A3SM14 Когда мне снова позвонил Рубен - на это раз из аэропорта - я все еще ходил по лодыжки в крови SECOND_LT_FACTION. Рубена задержали в аэропорту вместе с несколькими другими иностранцами. Ситуация становилась все хуже, и сильнее всего на это указывал тот факт, что отряды ОФОТ и СНС работали сообща... MP_02 ЗАХВАТ АЛМАЗА - Совершите набег на базу противника, захватите алмазы и вернитесь на вашу базу. Чтобы выиграть, по возвращении на базу алмазы должны быть при вас. MP_14 КОМАНДНЫЙ БОЙ НАСМЕРТЬ - Уничтожьте всех противников, чтобы победить. Помните: оживление убитого товарища по команде отменяет полученные противником очки. MP_12 Если вы ранены, найдите укрытие и обработайте рану. Будьте бдительны: кровотечение от необработанной критической раны приведет к смерти. MP_03 ВОССТАНИЕ - Охраняйте капитана вашей команды, задача которого - захватить все контрольные точки. Затем устраните капитана противника, чтобы одержать победу. MP_07 За упорный труд вы будете получать звания и дополнительные алмазы. Используйте алмазы, чтобы открывать новое оружие и оборудование. MP_10 Пользуясь оружием, вы больше о нем узнаете. По мере увеличения ваших знаний вам будут открываться Инструкции, улучшающие некоторые характеристики вашего любимого оружия. MP_06 Если вы выходите за пределы зоны ведения боя, будьте готовы к серьезным последствиям. Когда вам предписывают вернуться в бой, шевелитесь. MP_04 Огонь нельзя контролировать, его можно только выпустить на волю. Будьте начеку рядом с огнем, или можете пасть его жертвой. MP_11 Спасайте ваших боевых товарищей, попавших в беду. За вашу помощь вам воздастся. MP_08 Старое оружие может стать прихотливым в эксплуатации - в бою его может заклинить, оно даже может взорваться. Если оружие заклинило, надо перезарядиться, или быстро сменить оружие. MP_01 Заканчиваются патроны? Чтобы зарядить оружие, находите склады боеприпасов. Но будьте осторожны, стоит всадить в такой склад несколько пуль - и бабах! MP_05 Выберите себе роль и изменяйте оружие в соответствии с вашими нуждами. Помните: оружие, вы можете поменять оружие, которое вы открываете, на базовое оружие и экипировку. MP_13 Каждый раз при повышении вы получаете призовой алмаз, который можно расходовать на улучшение оружия на ваш выбор. Выбирайте с умом. MP_09 Вы можете отменить выбранные улучшения оружия, но в этом случае будет удержан один ваш алмаз. Подумайте, прежде чем сделать выбор улучшения. ChSyn_AA Между маленькими войнами промежутки обычно короткие, так что очередная из них лишь вкратце освещается на газетной врезке. Действовал запрет на ввоз оружия, и сидевшие по домам могли вдоволь трепать языками о следующем пожертвовании, исключаемом из налогообложения... MiSyn_AA Когда появился Шакал с полными ящиками Калашниковых и РПГ, кое-кто не на шутку забеспокоился. Нелегалы до чертиков боятся этого парня. Есть для того причина, о которой они не хотят распространяться... IGE_01 Индикатор РЕСУРСЫ отображает разнообразие объектов, использованных на карте. Чтобы оптимально расходовать ресурсы, используйте объекты из родственных групп. IGE_02 Индикатор СТОИМОСТЬ ОБЪЕКТА указывает общую стоимость объектов и растительности на карте. Оранжевый индикатор указывает то же самое в пределах выделения. IGE_03 Индикатор ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ указывает, насколько комфортным будет процесс игры в данной области. ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ цвет индикатора означает максимальную производительность, КРАСНЫЙ - низкую производительность. IGE_04 Инструмент ПРОВЕРКА позволяет узнать, как соблюдаются правила игры. Выбрав сообщение об ошибке, можно быстро локализовать проблему. IGE_05 Инструмент ДОБАВИТЬ ОБЪЕКТЫ позволяет добавлять объекты на карту. Крестовина позволяет перемещаться между категориями объектов. IGE_06 Инструмент РЕДАКТИРОВАТЬ ОБЪЕКТЫ позволяет производить сложные манипуляции над объектами. IGE_07 Инструмент ВЫДЕЛИТЬ ОБЪЕКТЫ позволяет создавать выделение, не пропадающее до тех пор, пока вы его не отмените. Выбранная группа объектов отмечается красным прямоугольником. IGE_08 Инструмент ПРИЛИПАНИЕ позволяет аккуратно стыковать объекты. Особенно это полезно при работе с группами объектов, изгородями и мостами. IGE_09 ПРОСМОТР ГОТОВОЙ КАРТЫ позволяет увидеть карту именно так, как она будет выглядеть в игре. Будут прорисованы все тени и спроецированы текстуры камней. IGE_10 Инструмент ОБРАЗ позволяет создать демонстрационное изображение карты, которое появится в списке доступных карт. Постарайтесь, чтобы оно было узнаваемым! IGE_11 Инструмент ДОРОГА позволяет рисовать дороги и тропинки. Можно изменить ширину, высоту и текстуру дороги. IGE_12 Инструмент ОКРАСКА ТЕКСТУРОЙ позволяет придать различный внешний вид местности - будь она покрыта травой, камнями или грунтом. ChSyn_05 Я слишком уж преуспел. WINNING_FACTION_BOSS начал вести двойную игру. Он послал меня в Гока-Фоллз, где от моей руки должен был пасть LOSING_FACTION_BOSS, а по завершению дела попытался меня убить. Все это было частью плана по атаке на Лебоа-Сако. Я пытался организовать оборону и отбиться. Безуспешно. ChSyn_08 LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1. не прогадал, совершив свой хитрый маневр. Отношения между двумя группировками стали натянутыми, и командирам снова понадобились мои услуги. Он познакомил меня со своим начальником по имени LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD в их штабе LOSING_FACTION_A1 в Порт-Селао. Ставки теперь, пожалуй, выше, но работа, по сути, все та же. Снова делаю грязную работенку. ChSyn_11 Я многое сделал для того, чтобы не дать конфликту угаснуть, но никогда не мог предугадать, что стороны заключат перемирие. Не то, чтобы Мбантуве и Тамбоссе хотелось получить Нобелевскую премию мира, они просто хотели уберечься от гнева своих же бойцов. Им нужен был козел отпущения. И, благодаря Шакалу, они его получили. ChSyn_14 Пока мы были заняты чистками, Шакал отыграл последний акт своей пьесы. Гражданские в массовом порядке эвакуируются через границу. Я узнал все от Рубена и понял, что работа моя уже почти закончена. Мертв WINNING_HCLEAN_APR, мертв WINNING_HCLEAN_UFLL, а потому мертвы и группировки. Ни PRIMARY_BUDDY_NAME, ни SECONDARY_BUDDY_NAME не захотели меня прощать, и за это поплатились жизнями. ChSyn_10 Я знал, что долго это не продлится. Еще три рискованных операции, и WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_WARLORD, как и WINNING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 в целом, дадут мне все, что полагается. Надо думать, что головорезы из LOSING_FACTION_A1 ждали достаточно долго, чтобы принять меня с распростертыми объятиями. ChSyn_13 Пока Вурхис и Гривз разбирались с бременем командирства, их бывшие товарищи из Лебоа-Сако показали свой истинный нрав. FIRST_LT не видел причин не взять под свое единоличное командование FIRST_LT_FACTION, и нанял меня, чтобы я устроил ему "повышение"... SECOND_LT впечатлился размахом "коллеги" и последовал его примеру. MiSyn_A1LM02subv MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM02 говорит, что какой-то функционер среднего звена нанимает отряды ОФОТ для работы на стороне, и предлагает план его уничтожения с тем, чтобы войска вернулись в строй. MiSyn_A1LM03base Мое последнее задание от СНС - уничтожить автопарк ОФОТ рядом с главной свалкой округа, снизив тем самым мобильность противника. MiSyn_A1LM04subv MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM04 говорит, что у спецназа есть информатор из рядов СНС, который сливает им разведданные, и что его можно использовать, чтобы дать спецназовцам поддельные координаты и заманить их в ловушку. MiSyn_A1SM03 WINNING_FACTION_A1 устроил на меня засаду в Фоллз. Когда я выбрался из нее, мне позвонил Рубен Олувагемби и предупредил, что WINNING_FACTION_BOSS послал своих людей сразу в бар "У Майка" и церковь отца Малии, чтобы спрятать концы в воду. Мне пришлось выбирать, кого из своих союзников спасать... MiSyn_A1LM01base Мое последнее задание от СНС - добраться до шефа полиции, который едет в автоколонне, и публично убить его, чтобы тот, кто придет ему на смену, задумался. MiSyn_A2LM07subv От MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM07 мне стало известно, что ОФОТ пускал радиовещание в эфир с 10-секундной задержкой, чтобы мониторить информацию. Убив того, кто отслеживал вещание, мы смогли использовать радиостанцию для передачи фальсифицированного сообщения. MiSyn_A2LM09subv MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM09 предпологает использовать веселящий газ в своих, немедицинских, целях. Поставив на грузовик новую крышку распределителя, я смог отвезти баки с газом в гараж ОФОТ в Сефапейн и взорвать их там. MiSyn_A1LM03subv Я узнал от MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM03 о том, как ОФОТ маскирует свои бензовозы и держит их в постоянном движении, и объяснил, как организовать штурм на автопарк, чтобы отследить один из этих бензовозов. MiSyn_A1LM01subv Потом MISSION_BUDDY_A1LM01 рассказывает мне, что шеф полиции раньше сотрудничал с СНС, и предлагает план как вытащить полицейские силы и арсенал наружу, где их просто взять тепленькими. MiSyn_A2SM05 После того, как Шакал вытащил меня из песчаной бури, и ушел, показался LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1, отступающий вместе с парой грузовиков солдат LOSING_FACTION_A1. Он предложил мне жизнь в обмен на работу. WINNING_FACTION_BOSS умирает, и тогда все забывают, что LOSING_FACTION_BOSS тоже убит мной. MiSyn_A1LM06base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - атаковать оазис, обороняемый СНС, и найти там тайник с большим запасом золота, завезенным в страну изгнанным королем. MiSyn_A2SM07 Пока я предупреждаю доктора Обуа в клинике и обхожу уличные стычки в Порт-Селао, ASSIGNED_A2SM06 ищет место, где можно был бросить паром после доставки оружия Шакала. Потом звонит телефон - напарник сообщает, что паром атаковали катера ополчения. Как видно, прекращение огня продержалось недолго. LOSING_FACTION_HELPER_A1 может гордиться - план сработал, как часы. MiSyn_A1LM05base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - атаковать ферму, которую по найму охраняют стрелки СНС, и уничтожить систему орошения, чтобы вынудить хозяев фермы прекратить работу. MiSyn_A2LM08base Мое последнее задание от СНС - уничтожить трубопровод, по которому ОФОТ качает пресную поду покупателям. Для этого мне нужно раздобыть взрывчатку в алмазном руднике. MiSyn_A2LM10base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - штурмовать Догон и уничтожить печи, в которых СНС готовит полынь к медицинскому применению. MiSyn_A2LM09base Мое последнее задание от СНС - штурмовать стоматологическую клинику, где ОФОТ хранит запасы закиси азота - обезболивающего. Баки с газом установлены снаружи на грузовике, так что взорвать их будет просто. MiSyn_A2LM11subv MISSION_BUDDY_A2LM11 указал мне на место крушения, где находится предохранитель для 200-килограммовой авиабомбы, которая может снести железнодорожный мост, проходящий как раз над стоящей на реке Нога баржей Ябека. MiSyn_A1SM02 Мое последнее задание от WINNING_FACTION_A1 – проникнуть в Гока-Фоллз. Там должен быть убит LOSING_FACTION_BOSS, чтобы WINNING_FACTION_BOSS захватил власть над Лебоа-Сако. Забавно, что на этот раз ни одного из его обычных прихвостней рядом не было… MiSyn_A1LM04base Мое последнее задание от ОФОТ - атаковать отряд спецназа в пустыне. Спецназ готовится похитить какую-то важную шишку. MiSyn_A2LM07base Мое последнее задание от СНС - уничтожить мобильный радиопередатчик, через который ОФОТ выдает в эфир свою пропаганду. "Радио Освобождения" постоянно меняет свое местоположение, но недавно его технику засекли среди скал над деревней Вилегол. MiSyn_A1LM02base Мое последнее задание от СНС - не дать навариться ОФОТ, взорвав цистерны с природным газом, которые бойцы Фронта конфисковали на железнодорожной станции. MiSyn_A2BU0Y DEFREV_LOCN_MIKESPLACE у Майка DEFREV_LOCN_CHURCH церковь IGE_05_PS3 Чтобы добавлять объекты на карту в месте, на которое указывает перекрестье, воспользуйтесь "ДОБАВИТЬ ОБЪЕКТЫ". Кнопки направлений позволяют перемещаться между категориями объектов. GENERIC_BUDDYNAME мой друг MiSyn_A1GM00 Я вернулся в Пала и разыскал отца Малия в церкви. Он дал мне лекарство от малярии, но также рассказал про людей в Лебоа-Сако, которым помощь нужна еще больше, чем мне. Чтобы регулярно получать лекарство, придется все от времени помогать его народу. section PGPs PGPUnlockedSwoosh NUM_REPLACE/57 Охранных пунктов разведано section ProfilePresence PRESENCE_IGE_DEFAULT Редактор карт PRESENCE_SP_INGAME Сюжетный режим Действие %i - Глава %i PRESENCE_MP_DEFAULT Сетевая игра PRESENCE_MP_INGAME Сетевой матч PRESENCE_MP_INLOBBY Сетевая игра (ожидание в зале) PRESENCE_MAINMENU Главное меню игры PRESENCE_DEFAULT Простой PRESENCE_MAP_USER_CREATED Карта, созданная пользователем PRESENCE_MAP_DOWNLOADED Загруженная карта section SafeHouse SFHUnlockedSwoosh Вы только что открыли убежище. GRINUnlockedSwoosh Вы только что открыли местонахождение подполья. SFHSaveReminder Теперь в этом убежище вы можете сохранить игру. section WeaponBazaar WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_ROVER_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_SWAMPBOAT_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_FISHINGBOAT_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_JEEP_LIBERTY_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_JEEP_WRANGLER_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_BIG_TRUCK_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_DATSUN_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_PISTOL_BELT_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_LIGHT_ASSAULT_WEBBING_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_SHOTGUN_BANDOLIER_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_ASSAULT_WEBBING_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_MARKSMANS_BANDOLIER_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_ROCKETEER_SATCHEL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_GRENADIER_WEBBING_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_PYROTECHNIC_SATCHEL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_GUNNER_PACK_DESCRIPTION Улучшение боеприпасов WEAPONBAZAAR_CAMO_SUIT_DESCRIPTION Улучшение маскировки WEAPONBAZAAR_MEDIUM_FIRST_AID_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение шприц-тюбика WEAPONBAZAAR_LARGE_FIRST_AID_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение шприц-тюбика WEAPONBAZAAR_SECONDARY_WEAPON_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Хранилище для оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_PRIMARY_WEAPON_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Хранилище для оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_SPECIAL_WEAPON_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Хранилище для оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_BUGGY_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Багги WEAPONBAZAAR_BUGGY_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Ремонтное улучшение WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Снайперская винтовка M1903 WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_CRATE_NAME Homeland 37 WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_CRATE_NAME SPAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_CRATE_NAME USAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_CRATE_NAME Винтовка FN FAL WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_CRATE_NAME G3-KA4 WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_CRATE_NAME АК-47 WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_CRATE_NAME AR-16 WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_CRATE_NAME MP-5 с глушителем WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_CRATE_NAME СВД WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_CRATE_NAME MGL-140 WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_CRATE_NAME AS50 WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_CRATE_NAME Снайперская винтовка M1903 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_CRATE_NAME ПМ WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_CRATE_NAME Star .45 WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_CRATE_NAME Eagle.50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_CRATE_NAME MAC-10 WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_CRATE_NAME Uzi WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет M-79 WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_CRATE_NAME Ракетница WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_CRATE_NAME ПМ с глушителем 6P9 WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLECRATE_NAME Ружье для дротиков WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет РПГ-7 WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_CRATE_NAME Гранатомет Carl G WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_CRATE_NAME Пулемет Калашникова WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_CRATE_NAME M-249 SAW WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_CRATE_NAME Огнемет LPO-50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_CRATE_NAME Миномет Type 63 WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_CRATE_NAME Взрывные устройства WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Homeland 37 WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME SPAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME USAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Винтовка FN FAL WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME G3-KA4 WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME АК-47 WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME AR-16 WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME MP-5 с глушителем WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME СВД WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME MGL-140 WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME AS50 WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Homeland 37 WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME SPAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME USAS-12 WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Винтовка FN FAL WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME G3-KA4 WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME АК-47 WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME AR-16 WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME MP-5 с глушителем WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Снайперская винтовка M1903 WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME СВД WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME MGL-140 WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME AS50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME ПМ WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Star .45 WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Eagle.50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME MAC-10 WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Uzi WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет M-79 WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Ракетница WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME ПМ с глушителем 6P9 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME ПМ WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Star .45 WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Eagle.50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME MAC-10 WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Uzi WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет M-79 WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Ракетница WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME ПМ с глушителем 6P9 WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLE_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Ружье для дротиков WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет РПГ-7 WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет Carl G WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Пулемет Калашникова WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME M-249 SAW WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Огнемет LPO-50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Миномет Type 63 WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLE_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Ружье для дротиков WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет РПГ-7 WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Гранатомет Carl G WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Пулемет Калашникова WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME M-249 SAW WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Огнемет LPO-50 WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Миномет Type 63 WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_OPERATION_MANUAL_NAME Взрывные устройства WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Взрывные устройства WEAPONBAZAAR_ROVER_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Боевой грузовик WEAPONBAZAAR_SWAMPBOAT_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Болотная лодка WEAPONBAZAAR_FISHINGBOAT_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Рыбацкая лодка WEAPONBAZAAR_JEEP_LIBERTY_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Jeep Liberty™ WEAPONBAZAAR_JEEP_WRANGLER_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Jeep Wrangler™ WEAPONBAZAAR_BIG_TRUCK_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Большой грузовик WEAPONBAZAAR_DATSUN_REPAIR_MANUAL_NAME Автомобиль WEAPONBAZAAR_PISTOL_BELT_NAME Пистолетный ремень WEAPONBAZAAR_LIGHT_ASSAULT_WEBBING_NAME Легкое штурмовое снаряжение WEAPONBAZAAR_SHOTGUN_BANDOLIER_NAME Патронташ для дробовика WEAPONBAZAAR_ASSAULT_WEBBING_NAME Штурмовое снаряжение WEAPONBAZAAR_MARKSMANS_BANDOLIER_NAME Патронташ стрелка WEAPONBAZAAR_ROCKETEER_SATCHEL_NAME Ранец ракетометчика WEAPONBAZAAR_GRENADIER_WEBBING_NAME Снаряжение гранатометчика WEAPONBAZAAR_PYROTECHNIC_SATCHEL_NAME Ранец сапера WEAPONBAZAAR_GUNNER_PACK_NAME Снаряжение стрелка WEAPONBAZAAR_CAMO_SUIT_NAME Камуфляжный костюм WEAPONBAZAAR_MEDIUM_FIRST_AID_MANUAL_NAME Средняя аптечка WEAPONBAZAAR_LARGE_FIRST_AID_MANUAL_NAME Большая аптечка WEAPONBAZAAR_SECONDARY_WEAPON_CRATE_NAME Ящик для запасного оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_PRIMARY_WEAPON_CRATE_NAME Ящик для основного оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_SPECIAL_WEAPON_CRATE_NAME Ящик для специального оружия WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Дробовик WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Дробовик WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Дробовик WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Штурмовое WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Штурмовое WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Штурмовое WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Штурмовое WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Штурмовое WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Снайперское WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Гранатомет WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Снайперское WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Снайперское WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет-пулемет WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет-пулемет WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Гранатомет WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Сигнальное WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Пистолет WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLECRATE_DESCRIPTION Снайперское WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Реактивный гранатомет WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Реактивный гранатомет WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Ручной пулемет WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Ручной пулемет WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Огнемет WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Миномет WEAPONBAZAAR_IED_CRATE_DESCRIPTION Взрывное устройство WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_ITHACA_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_SPAS12_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_USAS12_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_FNFAL_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_G3KA4_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_AK47_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_M16_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_MP5_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_M1903_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_DRAGUNOV_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_MGL40_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_AS50_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_MAKAROV_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_STAR45_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_DE_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_MAC10_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_UZI_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_M79_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_FLARE_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_6P9_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLE_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_MORTAR_OPERATION_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение точности WEAPONBAZAAR_DART_RIFLE_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_RPG7_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_CARLGUSTAF_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_PKM_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_M249_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности WEAPONBAZAAR_LPO50_REPAIR_MANUAL_DESCRIPTION Улучшение надежности CATEGORY_WEAPONS ОРУЖИЕ CATEGORY_MANUALS ПОСОБИЯ CATEGORY_EQUIPMENTS СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ WEAPONBAZAAR_DIAMONDS_TEXT АЛМАЗ(Ы) WEAPONBAZAAR_TOTAL_TEXT ВСЕГО WEAPONBAZAAR_BUTTON_CANCEL Отменить WEAPONBAZAAR_BUTTON_ADDREMOVE Добавить/убрать WEAPONBAZAAR_BUTTON_CHECKOUT Расплатиться CHECKOUT_REVIEW СЧЕТ ONLINE_WEAPON_SHOP ИНТЕРНЕТ-МАГАЗИН ВООРУЖЕНИЯ AD_CONTINUE Продолжить section MagicCrates CantUsePrimary Нужно купить ящики для основного оружия. CantUseSecondary Нужно купить ящики для дополнительного оружия. CantUseSpecial Нужно купить ящики для специального оружия section MessagesBoxListMachete MBOXLISTMACHETE_TYPE_1 Современное MBOXLISTMACHETE_TYPE_2 Самодельное MBOXLISTMACHETE_TYPE_3 Примитивное section DLC1 DESC Поздравляем. Far Cry® 2 Пак Удачи установлен. В каждом оружейном складе вы найдете 3 новые единицы оружия. Когда вы будете играть в режиме истории в одиночной игре, то обнаружите 2 свои новые машины. Теперь в разделе многопользовательских карт вам доступны все 4 многопользовательские карты. Так чего же вы ждете? Пойдите и найдите все это. section UndergroundLocation UGLUnlockedSwoosh ~UN Открыто расположение ячейки подполья section InGameEditor_Wilderness Root Корень DesertDunes Пустыня, дюны DesertOasis Пустыня, оазис SavannahPlateau Саванна, плато 01 SavannahPlateauValley Саванна, плато 02 SavannahWaterside Саванна, береговая линия JungleMountains Джунгли, горы JungleValley Джунгли, равнина section Hud RELOAD Перезарядить UNJAM Извлечь патрон section Bonus camouflage Камуфляжный костюм, маскирующий согнувшегося и неподвижного бойца в траве. basic_firstaid_kit Позволяет носить дополнительный шприц-тюбик. advanced_firstaid_kit Позволяет носить дополнительный шприц-тюбик. secondary_weapon_crate Хранилище для еще одного дополнительного оружия, которое может быть получно в любом открытом убежище. primary_weapon_crate Хранилище для еще одного основного оружия, которое может быть получно в любом открытом убежище. special_weapon_crate Хранилище для еще одного специального оружия, которое может быть получно в любом открытом убежище. section Coda Para1 Следуя друг за другом, более двух миллионов человек бежало в соседние страны. Гуманитарные организации отмечали удивительно малое число жертв среди гражданского населения. Это объяснялось стараниями подпольного движения, спасавшего свой народ. Para2 Уцелевшая верхушка СНС и ОФОТ сформировала временное правительство, пытавшееся восстановить порядок в раздробленной стране. Попытка не удалась. Страной по-прежнему правит анархия. Para4 Личность Шакала остается загадкой. Официальные лица заявляют, что он был убит в ходе конфликта. Его тело найдено не было. Para3 Репортаж Рубена Олувагемби о событиях войны был проигнорирован новостными агентствами. Он собирается самостоятельно опубликовать его в личном блоге. section CharacterNames MARTY_ALENCAR Marty Alencar FLORA_GUILLEN Flora Guillen WARREN_CLYDE Warren Clyde JOSIP_IDROMENO Josip Idromeno PAUL_FERENC Paul Ferenc QUARBANI_SINGH Quarbani Singh MICHELE_DACHSS Michele Dachss NASREEN_DAVAR Nasreen Davar ANDRE_HYPPOLITE Andre Hyppolite HAKIM_ECHEBBI Hakim Echebbi FRANK_BILDERS Frank Bilders XIANYONG_BAI Xianyong Bai HECTOR_VOORHEES Hector Voorhees ADDI_MBANTUWE Addi Mbantuwe NICK_GREAVES Nick Greaves OLIVER_TAMBOSSA Oliver Tambossa LEON_GAKUMBA Leon Gakumba PROSPER_KOUASSI Prosper Kouassi ARTURO_QUIEPO Arturo Quiepo WALTON_PUREFOY Walton Purefoy ANTO_KANKARAS Anto Kankaras JOAQUIN_CARBONELL Joaquin Carbonell UFLL ОФОТ APR СНС section stringtable Категория:Цитатник Far Cry 2